YuYuGiDigiMoon the Movie: The Taiyoukai Awakening
by Kanius
Summary: Tamers, Yu Yu Hakusho, Sailor Moon, YuGiOh and Frontier crossover. On Halloween 2006, eight Makai lords reawaken. They are called the Taiyoukai. To stop them, Yusuke and his team gather the Sailor Senshi, the Tamers, and the others to save Japan again.
1. The Looming Threat!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and for providing some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, or Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A/N: **Welcome back readers! This story is definitely a milestone for this series. Since late-2003, YuYuGiDigiMoon has been on a roll. I will dedicate my time to ensure this series has life. With two seasons and a spin-off in the can, as well as an ongoing Gaiden series, we head into the series' first movie.

PLEASE NOTE: This story takes place almost two months after the events of _The Search for the Kuiper Belt Senshi_, and three years after _The Invasion of the Rajita_.

Now, these chapters won't be epic-long like the Rajita chapters were. Jeez, I don't think I have enough iron will to pull that off again. I don't know how many chapters I'll be shooting for yet. It'll go for however long I want it to be.

These villains will primarily be YYH-based since we've already had Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh and Sailor Moon baddies taking the villain roles. There will be some entirely new villains and a few familiar faces from the YuYu Hakusho series.

Most importantly: To reflect a new story and era of the YuYuGiDigiMoon series, and with the recent demise of Toonami, it's about time I retire my old pen name 'SSJ4Takeru.' Sad I know. I've had the name since March 2001 and I've had a long run with it. It was a good run just like Toonami was, but all good things must come to an end. However, you guys also known me by 'Kanius.' That will be my new pen name until further notice. Please, make note of that when you see it on your Favorites list. Remember, Kanius IS me! I put this reminder on my profile page as well. Regardless, 'SSJ4Takeru' will continue to live on as my yahoo email name.

Anyway, that's all for the author notes.

It's about time we get this movie fic ready!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Somewhere within Makai/October 27, 2006/10:45 PM**_

The Makai Realm: home world of the most powerful supernatural creatures in any realm. No human would ever consider the possibility of a world consisting of nothing but demons. Just as humans are the dominant species of Earth, these demons have ruled the Makai. They have long existed even before the first humans have ever evolved. Their ancestry could be even traced back to long before the age of dinosaurs. Though, that is only speculation.

If one was to look out and visualize the Makai Realm, they could see that the sky is scarlet in color and eternally covered with black storm clouds. The air gives off an aroma of fresh blood and rotten flesh. The aroma would be too strong and deadly for a human or any earthly creature to inhale, yet this alien world is teeming with life, both flora and fauna,

The Makai Realm is an almost infinitely large world. There is no possible way to measure how large it could be. There are still many sections of the Makai that have yet to be discovered. Even Spirit Realm is largely unaware of the activities of the deeper levels, this has given demons from these bottom levels time to let their strength and power evolve. These levels are home to the most archaic and powerful of demons.

These strong, ancient demons are known by few but feared by many.

They are the Taiyoukai.

xxxxx

Standing on top of a hill, a hooded figure gazed out into the vast mountainous landscape that dotted the region. This hooded figure was short with his face hidden in the darkness under his hood, though a pair of gleaming red eyes shone. Hanging around the figure's neck was a silver pendant with a depiction of a skull on it.

A thunderbolt flashed in the background as the shimmering light revealed the figure's face. His skin was pink and filled with horrendous purple spots covering his ghastly face. His hair was long and white while hanging down the back of his head. The eyes were relatively large and bug-eyed. A sinister grin formed on his face while snickering.

"Humph, it's too tranquil in this dump," the short figure snorted, his voice sounding slightly agitated. "I think would be an appropriate time to shake things up in the Makai. Don't you two think so?"

Walking out of the bushes were two more hooded figures. One of which was as short as the pink-faced demon. The other towered over both of them.

"Dr. Ichigaki, Risho, so glad you decided to lend me a hand."

The other short hooded figure unveiled himself. His face was sickly brown and wrinkled. Green hair hung down his back head. He clearly had a bald spot covering the front of his cranium. His ears were long and pointed like an elf's. He stared out at the landscape with a toothy grin.

The tall figure revealed himself, as well. His face was rather human-like. He had black, shoulder-length hair. An arrogant smirk crossed his face.

"So glad we could help," the demon scientist chuckled. "This new law imposed by that fool Enki truly sickens me. It's been almost three years since that tournament ended."

Risho scoffed while freely moving his hair back with his hand. "How can a demon survive without feasting on humans or even attacking the Human World?"

"Until the next tournament is won by a non-pacifist, there's nothing we can do. We can scheme all we want but demons such as Mukuro and Yomi will no doubt find out! I've longed to gain retribution on that damn boy and his comrades! Damn you, Yusuke Urameshi!"

"To think he's the son of the late Raizen," Risho said.

"I don't care! I hate him!!" Ichigaki exclaimed, showing his utter and deep hatred for the former Spirit Detective. "HATE!! HATE!!"

The pink-faced demon smirked as he listened to the demon scientist rant. "Ah, music to my ears. I loathe these new laws just as much as you do. I never imagined how much you hate this boy though. Eh, but I can help you extract your revenge, Dr. Ichigaki."

"These stories I've been hearing you ramble on about. Are they true?" The black-haired demon inquired. "These Taiyoukai exist?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is true," the short cloaked demon turned around as he pulled out a scroll from under his cloak. He opened it to unveil images of eight demons - each one artistically depicted by ancient demon artists.

Ichigaki blinked as he pointed to each image. "Are these the Taiyoukai you speak so highly of?"

"Not just any Taiyoukai. These eight are the strongest and most imposing Taiyoukai to have ever existed. These eight were around long before the Three Demon Lords came into the picture."

"Even before Raizen?" Risho asked, rubbing his chin and listening to the demon's lecture.

"Of course! These eight combined have enough power to destroy all realms within the Makai! The strongest of the bunch are classified Class-S Demons! With none of the Three Demon Kings around then, they had little trouble ruling the entire Makai."

"So, what happened to them?"

"Well, even the strongest demons were not safe from King Enma's sealing ability. On his rise to power, he sealed these eight into tightly-locked boxes so that none would be able to question his rule. In fact, these eight Taiyoukai are one of the reasons why the Spirit Realm erected a barrier to block off Class-A and Class-S demons from entering the human world. King Enma's biggest fear is another Taiyoukai invasion."

"But, you once mentioned that one Taiyoukai was seen in the human realm recently?" Risho pointed out.

"Ah, yes. Draco was one of the weaker Taiyoukai that managed to escape being sealed by King Enma. He was defeated by the Spirit Detectives if I recall," the hooded figure stated, recalling the events from three years ago. "I knew him well. It's a shame he's gone."

"So, do you have any idea where these sealed eight are?" Ichigaki asked.

The cloaked demon nodded. "I'm glad you asked, Dr. Ichigaki." With that, he waved his hands around and summoned an orb out of thin air. "I shall show you." While waving his hands, he chanted an archaic incantation. Just as he continued, a detailed image of Tokyo was revealed. "The eight sealed demons are hidden within the human world. More specifically, they are hidden in Tokyo, the home of the Spirit Detectives and their allies."

"But, why would King Enma hide them in the human world?"

"I believe he fears that a demon with enough power could break the seal around the Makai realm. By sending them into the human realm, he feels content that no demon would ever know of their existence. And that is true. No demon in the Makai knows of their locations," he explained. Then, he paused briefly and chuckled. "That is, no one besides me."

"You mean you know their current locations?!" Both Ichigaki and Risho exclaimed at once.

"Yes. In fact, not only do I know their locations, but I possess the power to awaken these monsters. However, I can't do it alone. We need to find more recruits that are willing to help make this a reality. Of course, if we truly want to kill every single human, I would suggest merging these eight monsters together to complete the ultimate Taiyoukai! The likes of which no living demon has ever seen! Yes!"

"And how is that possible?"

"It's quite simple. We need to make a sacrifice, and just any ordinary human. This individual must have a strong blend of human and demon energy. In short, they must be a half breed."

Risho smirked at the mention of needing a half breed. "Don't worry. Leave that to me. I'll find you some demons willing to serve our cause," Risho bowed, kneeling down on his left knee. "And Ichigaki? Have you finished creating your warriors?"

"They will be ready soon."

"Good, good! I will be sending one of my subordinates, Loki, to gather information on our opposition from the human realm. Four days from now, we will plunge both the Human Realm _and_ the Makai Realm into despair! Enki will have no choice but relinquish his title to me! I, Demento the Demon Sorcerer, will NOT be denied rule over every realm! The Spirit World, the Makai Realm and the Living World will know the meaning of true _**FEAR!!**_"

xxxxx

**_YuYuGiDigiMoon the Movie: The Taiyoukai Awakening_**

xxxxx

**_Looming Threat! Catching Up With Old Friends!_**

xxxxx

**_Earth/Tokyo, Japan/Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/October 28, 2006/4:03 PM_**

As he took a stroll across his favorite park, Takato Matsuda ignored every person that walked past him. He turned and glanced over to notice Guilmon jumping into a pair of bushes.

"Guilmon! What do you think you're doing?!" Takato scolded his digimon partner, running down to catch up to him.

"Don't you want to see the others, Takato? Henry, Rika, and Himura are waiting for us! Don't forget Terriermon, Renamon, and Inumon!" Guilmon shouted back, his voice trailed off as he ran further down.

"Yeah, but at least slow down a bit!"

Takato's new attire consisted of a black shirt with the logo of a local band, black baggy pants, black shoes, a black wristband on his left arm and a black beanie. This greatly contrasted with his old attire from three years back. He had grown through a phase as he approached a darker, Punk look.

-

"_**Hey, as you may have noticed... That's me, Takato Matsuda. I'm now fourteen years old. It's been three years since the unforgettable Rajita invasion of our planet. The planet has since then recovered... more or less. Our friends are moving on with their lives. I've been trying to cope over what happened with me and Yami Houou. To think we all survived an encounter with a cosmic entity that could have potentially destroyed our planet. All would have been lost if she hadn't been stopped. Unfortunately, stopping Yami Houou required me to kill Sailor Mars**__**,**__** someone I really looked up to, even if it wasn't me in control at the time. Gosh, I wonder how she's been doing lately. Well, you guys know what happened... Let's just say that those are painful memories. Even for me. **_

_**Right now, I just want to move on with my life. As you can see, I'm already grown**__**,**__** though I haven't started growing facial hair yet. I'm still the same baby-faced Takato.**__"_

-

As Takato pushed through the bushes, he glanced up to see Guilmon near his old den. With him were Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Himura Tsubasa, and Inumon.

Each of the three Tamers looked older.

Rika was slightly taller. She wore a dark blue shirt with a white heart emblem on the front. The former Digimon Queen also wore gray pants and red shoes. A red wristband was visibly worn around her right arm. Her hair was still tied up.

Henry was also taller as he let his hair grow out slightly, which reached below his ears. He wore an orange shirt, blue jeans and dark blue sneakers. One completely new feature was the pair of glasses Henry wore. The lenses were small and rectangular, and hung on the end of Henry's nose.

Himura, like Takato, also wore a black shirt. This one had the name of a band named _**Burning Dragons**_ on it. He wore black pants, dark brown sneakers and a pair of silver chains hanging out of his right, side pocket. He wore a smile on his face rather than a depressed mask.

"About time you came, Goggle-head. You had us waiting," Rika slightly frowned, tapping her foot.

Himura smirked. "Glad you could come!"

"Ready to discuss our plans for Halloween?" Henry asked, sitting down on the pavement.

"Hey, hey! Wearing that shirt again, Takato?" Terriermon pointed out. "I'm surprised your mom hasn't incinerated it!"

Shrugging his shoulders, Takato walked forward. "Hey, I love this shirt. Mom doesn't like it but that's her opinion."

"You and Himura have been in this new fashion style since you four started your band a year ago," Inumon stated. "Not that I have a problem with it. I think it looks cool!"

Himura chuckled as he looked down at his shirt. "Ever since I listened to this American underground band called Burning Dragons, I've really gotten into the hardcore punk rock music. Since I got Takato listening to their music, he's wanted us to create our own band."

"It's something we should try out. I have so many creative ideas on a name for our band," Takato said.

The red-headed tomboy raised a brow. "About time. Our band has been without a name for a year, Goggle-head. Let's hear it."

"Ok then." As Takato reached into his pocket, he pulled out a piece of folded paper. He read off several names that he had jotted down. "Let's see. First on the list... _The Heart Breakers_?"

"Hmmm, we could consider that," Himura said.

Terriermon scratched his head. "So, are you guys going to be breaking hearts with your music?"

"It's taken," Rika shook her head.

"Ok then, here's one Ryo suggested. How about... _Brave Tamers_?"

"Oh, I like that, Takato!" Guilmon smiled as he nodded in approval.

The blue-haired Tamer shrugged. "Sounds okay, but let's keep going down that list. There should be a few other names we can consider."

"Right on, Henry," Terriermon smiled as he hopped onto his Tamer's right shoulder. As he wrapped his left ear around Henry's neck, he held his balance carefully. "Whoa... Whoa... almost fell there!"

Rika folded her arms, taking note of band name suggestions. "Your creativity hasn't been too lame lately, Goggle-head. _Brave Tamers_ sounds pretty... okay. You have any better names though?"

"You can be the judge of that, Rika," the brown-haired male replied as he read off the rest of the names. "Ok. Next up..."

Inumon took his eyes off Himura and the Tamers while shifting his attention to Renamon - who was standing several feet from him. A sly, sneaky grin crossed the canine's face. As Inumon approached Renamon, he whispered to her.

"Hey, Renamon, what do you think of _Brave Tamers_?"

"As Rika said, it sounds decent, but Takato still hasn't finished reading the list."

"Seems like a rather comprehensive list he's got there," the dark canine blinked, glaring at Takato. "I've noticed Himura always seems to approve of Takato's ideas."

"You just figured that out now, Inumon?" Renamon turned and looked at the dark canine digimon.

"Well..."

"Simple-minded as always," the yellow vulpine letting out an exasperated sigh. Her eyes shifted back to Rika and the Tamers.

"Giving me the cold shoulder..." Inumon smirked. "I know you're just messing with me, Renamon." _I know you too well. _The digimon thought while turning away with content.

"..._The Sacred Beasts_."

"Ah. Now that's a name for our band!" Himura raised his hand, expressing his approval. "I, Himura Tsubasa, approve of this name!"

"Well, it definitely ranks up with _Brave Tamers_," Rika shrugged as she saw no further objection. "The other names were either subpar or half-way decent. But, hey, you're really getting good with creativity, Goggle-head. That's one plus about you."

"Wow... Rika giving me praise and saying something nice?" Takato blinked with surprise.

Although Rika had somewhat softened her former cold exterior, she somehow kept that old edge that made her the Digimon Queen.

"Don't push your luck, Goggle-head! I maybe a friend, but I have to be a harsh critic when it comes to our band."

Henry nodded in agreement. "That's right. We have to really critique our work and performance if we want to improve. There's a whole lot of competition among those underground artist groups."

"So, are we finally going to start practicing?" Guilmon asked.

"Well, you four can be our mascots," Takato smiled, coming up with yet another ingenious idea for the band. "Guilmon. Renamon. Terriermon. Inumon. You four can represent us as our mascots. I mean every team needs one."

"Oh, wow! That means..." The long-eared dog rabbit rubbed his hands together. An evil, cheesy grin formed on Terriermon's face as he visualized plush toys of himself being sold to customers. He even imagined his own face on a billboard advertisement. _I get to be famous! This is MY time to shine! Hollywood, here I come!_

"Terriermon..."

The tiny rookie spun around as he listened to Henry.

"What's with you?"

"No-Nothing! Nothing at all, Henry! _Momentai!_" Terriermon laughed it off. As he turned away, his beady eyes narrowed. _Oooo, Henry! You always like acting cool!_

"Anyway, I was thinking we can share more ideas at the smoothie place. We can also discuss plans for Halloween. I hope you guys finished making your costumes," Himura stated.

As the mention of costumes was brought to his attention, Takato lifted his head and grinned. "You guys are going to like my costume. I put my heart and soul into it. Guilmon can tell you. Right, buddy?"

"Yeah! And he even made me a costume, too!" Guilmon jumped around excitedly.

"I hope it isn't that blasted box again. It's been three years straight that he's worn that for Halloween," Inumon groaned as he palmed his face.

"Not that damn box again," Rika frowned while crossing her arms.

"No, it's not the box."

"THANK GOD!!" The rest of the group exclaimed simultaneously.

Takato and Guilmon faced each other while scratching the back of their heads. The others - minus Rika and Renamon - laughed it off as they gathered around the dynamic duo. The redhead stared at Takato's direction as she recalled the scene near the lake on that Christmas morning three years ago. Takato had been distant following the Rajita War on Earth. He did not speak to any of his friends for almost a whole month. Rika remembered that she was the first person Takato had spoken to.

Biting down on her lip, Rika observed Takato from a distance. _Goggle-head__,__ I don't know what happened that morning but you have refused to acknowledge Suzaku for the longest time. I still haven't found out what you did at that lake but... I have to confront you about it. Why haven't you talked to Suzaku? We're here for you, Takato. All of us. Don't forget that Rei girl. But, most importantly... you can talk to me. _

"Hey, Rika! Renamon! We're heading out!" Takato called out to the pair.

"Let's go, Rika."

Nodding her head, Rika watched as Renamon vanished. She quickly raced off to follow her friends. To think that nearly four years ago, she had no friends. Now, she feels lucky to have such dependable and trustworthy comrades.

_Takato, once we're alone, I will learn the truth about that incident._

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Alpine Apartments/Room 112/4:45 PM**_

Yugi Muto knocked on the front door of an apartment belonging to Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine and Morpheous.

-

"_**Hi-ya, guys! It's me... the one and only Yugi Muto. I'm about nineteen years old. High school is already behind me. I'm helping Grandpa run the game shop, and with the extra money I'm making as a professional duelist, we're making plans to expand the shop into a chain. I've grown a bit taller and my voice has gotten deeper... In fact, my friends have told me that I look and sound a lot like Atem did. Life's been great since the Rajita Invasion, but there's still a part of me that sorely misses Atem. Our final duel was the hardest duel I ever fought, but after my victory, my friends I watched as he returned to the Spirit Realm. **_

_**It's been three years since then. Looking back, those were the best times of my life. Atem has helped me to find my courage and I've become a more dependant young man. **_

_**But that's enough about me. Joey's also made a name for himself as a pro duelist, and after finishing high school, he moved out of his home and settled in with Mai. Mai, who never made it big on the pro duelist circuit but refuses to take any charity**__**,**__** found work at a local arcade as a "Celebrity Duelist" to pay for her share of the rent on the apartment. She and Joey had shared the same space for a year. Later on, Morpheous would move in. He also works at this arcade, but I will get into that later. Tea is also working, saving up money to get into a New York dance school. She says she'll have enough money by next year. Tristan found a job at a garage, working on motorcycles, and Duke still has his own chain of game shops**__**.**_

_**Kaiba is still working in his company with Mokuba. He seems especially pleased with one of his new projects, the Duel Academy he set up in the South Seas**__**.**__** I look forward to seeing a new crop of duelists hitting the big leagues! Lyn and Kaiba have been dating pretty seriously for the past three years, and it's funny, but whenever I see those two together, I swear I could see Kaiba, not smirk, but actually smile.**_

_**Anyway, Halloween is coming up and we have some big plans for a party at the arcade where Mai works**__**.**_"

-

The door opened as Joey Wheeler welcomed his best friend. Yugi and Joey both slapped high fives while Mai came walking out of her bedroom.

"So, you finally came, Yugi," Mai smiled as she leaned against the wall. It looked like as if she had gotten out of bed. Her eyes were still droopy with her hair messy. "Sorry if I look like crap..."

"No problem, Mai. I know you've been working hard."

"Work is such a drag..." The blonde groaned as she yawned. "I've had to put in a lot of night shift hours, since that's when the most business is."

"Heh, don't mind her," Joey snickered as he sat down on a wooden chair. "Pull up a seat, Yug."

"Sure," the spiky-haired male nodded while pulling up a chair and sitting down comfortably on it. "How's everything been?"

"I'm doing alright," Joey smirked.

Yugi noticed that the former Rajita general was absent. "Where's Morpheous?"

"Oh, him? He's out with Serenity right now," Joey grinned as he leaned back against the seat. "They're on a date."

"Oh, good for them. I'm glad to hear Morpheous has become adjusted to living with humans."

"He was a bit distant for a while, but he's opened up," Joey said. "Right, Mai?"

"Sure did. He really loves Serenity," Mai smiled as she picked up a cup of coffee and sipped from it. "By the way, Yugi, did you get the e-mail about the party at the arcade I work at?"

Nodding his head, Yugi pulled out a sheet of paper. "I printed this out of my computer. You bet I'll be there." The young man's smile broadened.

Mai blinked. "So, how does it feel?"

Yugi turned as he looked up at the blonde woman. "Feel what?"

"Just recalling what Joey told me. He told me everything about your duel... with the pharaoh. What's his name?"

The spiky-haired male answered. "Atem."

"That's right! Atem! How does it feel being separated from him?"

"It's been a bit lonely. I miss him, but I'll never forget him," Yugi turned as he glanced out the window. Narrowing his eyes, he visualized his memorable moments and the adventures he's had with Atem's spirit. "But, we all have a future to look forward to. Atem is resting well in the Spirit Realm."

"I'm sure he misses you, Yug," Joey said.

"Thanks."

As she placed her coffee cup down, Mai smiled as she crossed her arms. "This party will surely put a smile on your face, Yugi! We're going to be partying all night long! You can even bring that girlfriend of yours, Tea!"

"Well..." Yugi chuckled, trying hard not to blush. "She's not my girlfriend. Just a friend..."

"Oh, that's bull!" Mai scoffed. "You two have been chummy for each other for the past three years. I think it's time you two really confessed each other's feelings. This Halloween night I want to see you two confess each other's love!"

Taken back by the blonde woman's loud outburst, Yugi flinched back and sweat dropped. He was speechless over what she had said.

"Mai's got a point, Yug. It's time to tell her how ya feel. I'm sure she feels the same way," Joey winked.

Yugi did not know what to say as he sunk his head and chuckled nervously. _Great, the only thing I haven't manned up for yet... Just what am I supposed to tell Tea? Good grief. I kinda wish Atem were here to help me out. _

"Oh, I almost forgot, Yug! Did ya hear that Pegasus found some new artifact on his latest dig?"

Mai rolled her eyes. "So, that crazy nut is excavating for old artifacts? Well, that should keep that guy busy from Duel Monsters for a bit."

"Yeah, I saw that in the paper this morning. It's something called the Staff of Apophis. I wonder what that's about," Yugi wondered. _If Atem were here, he'd probably know. _

xxxxx

**_Northern Shibuya District/Yukimura Residence/5:07 PM_**

Gathered outside of the restaurant/residence of the Yukimura family were three members of the former Spirit Detective team: Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Shuichi 'Kurama' Minamino. Keiko Yukimura was inside chatting with Yukina.

Nearly three years have passed since the Makai Tournament.

With Enki's new law in effect, no demon was allowed to attack the human world or devour any living humans period.

Yusuke felt relieved as his services were no longer needed with demon activity being low in the human world.

-

"_**This is Yusuke. What's going on, guys? I figured you'd be wondering what the hell I've been doing.**_

_**Well, for starters, soon after the Rajita War ended, a former Spirit Detective named Shinobu Sensui tried to open the gateway to the Makai! Not only that, but I died, AGAIN! That bastard managed to kill me, but it turns out I was able to revive myself because I'm a half-demon Mazoku descendant of one of the Makai's most powerful demons, Raizen, who wanted to train me to be his replacement when he died**__**.**__** The rollercoaster ride culminated in the Makai Tournament. The winner of this tournament would be declared the King of the Makai. Unfortunately, yours truly didn't win. Hell, for that matter, neither did Kurama or Hiei. One of Raizen's friends, Enki, won it in a huge upset. Though I lost, I didn't feel too bad, because Enki imposed a law forbidding demons from attacking humans. Dad, this one's for you**__**,**__** you crazy old bastard! **_

_**I know he'd be happy to know that Keiko will be having a kid soon. You heard right. In about seven months, I'm going to be a dad. Keiko and I are getting awfully excited over it. Though, this kind of puts Keiko's plans for college on hold for a bit. I think we'll manage to pull through, though. I'm already helping her family run their restaurant. I'm really looking forward to the next phase in my life... though honestly I have thousands of years ahead of me. It's going to suck realizing Keiko won't be alive by then but...**_"

-

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara's deepened voice interrupted Yusuke's train of thoughts.

"I'm not deaf, Kuwabara. I'm standing just a few feet from you," Yusuke scoffed as he spun around. His dark eyes narrowed directly at Kuwabara's direction. "What's up?"

"Heh, so how does it feel being a dad?"

"Keiko hasn't even had the kid yet."

"Yeah but how are you feeling about it? This is really something to look forward to."

The red-haired male walked over and put a hand on Yusuke's back. "You should feel proud, Yusuke. Neither of us would ever imagine you becoming a father of a child. I hope you're ready to live up to the responsibilities."

"Hey, you know I get along with kids. Look at me and Yui-chan."

"Yeah but this will be your kid," Kuwabara reminded his friend.

"And you're getting ready for the next phase in your life, Yus..." Kurama flinched as he felt drowsy and shook his head immediately. He managed to get his friends' attention as they checked on the fox's condition. "I'm fine. Really I am."

"Are you sure?" Yusuke inquired with concern. "You look beat."

"I've just haven't been getting much sleep. I apologize for getting you two concerned."

Kuwabara frowned. "Maybe you ought to get home and catch some sleep?"

"Perhaps," Kurama said, holding his head. "By the way, Hiei will be returning soon."

"Oh, so Shorty is paying us a visit?" The orange-haired teen grinned. "Heh, I wonder what he's been up to."

"Wait until he hears the news about me becoming a dad," Yusuke snickered. "Knowing him, he'll probably be like... _Hn._" The former Spirit Detective mimicked the fire demon's usual mannerisms.

"That sounds like him, alright," Kuwabara couldn't help but get a good laugh.

Kurama smirked at Yusuke's humor. "You're always there to lighten the mood, Yusuke. Thank you."

"You sure you'll be okay?"

"Don't mind me. You two have ladies waiting for you inside," the red-haired male nodded. "I also have some studying to do and reading to catch up on. I appreciate the concern."

Yusuke simply shrugged. "All right. Hey, by the way, we're going to be meeting with the Senshi. Rei wants us to come over tomorrow to her shrine."

"What does she need to see us about?" inquired Kurama.

"Who knows? Probably just to see old friends."

Kuwabara rubbed his chin. "It's been a while since we've seen those girls. It'll be cool to see what they've been up to."

"I ran into Ami recently," Kurama stated. "But, I haven't seen any of the other Senshi lately."

"Well, tomorrow will be good to catch up on all that's been going on," the dark-haired male replied, recalling the instances when they teamed with the Senshi. "I'll never forget those battles against the Rajita, Ghidorah and Yami Houou."

"I kind of wish they could have helped us out with the Sensui case," Kuwabara said.

"Well, apparently Koenma didn't feel the need to summon them. Of course, we managed to end the case for ourselves," Kurama said as he started walking off. "I'm sorry but I have to go now. I'll let you know if Hiei stops by. Give my regards to Keiko and Yukina."

"Will do," Kuwabara replied.

Yusuke watched Kurama walking off and narrowed his dark eyes. He sensed an aura of distress from the red-haired half demon.

"The girls are waiting, Urameshi. Let's get inside."

"I'll be right there, Kuwabara," Yusuke responded as he watched the half-fox demon walk away. "Kurama. What's been bugging you lately? Is there something you're not telling us?" His suspicions quickly grew as he worried over his friend's recent troubles.

xxxxx

_**Chiyoda District/Akihabara Shopping Center /5:13 PM**_

Within the Electric Town of Akihabara, three members of the Legendary Warriors, Takuya Kanbara, Izumi Orimoto and Tomoki Himi, were standing outside of a game store.

Tomoki was thrilled to see the new games that were out for the PSP and Nintendo DS. With the not Wii coming out in Japan until December, the young gamer needed something to tide him over.

Tomoki was much taller and sporting new attire. His signature orange cap had been replaced by a green beanie, and he also wore a long white-sleeve shirt, brown baggy pants and light brown shoes. Now twelve years old, he still wasn't a fully teenager yet but already was close to reaching Takuya's height.

Takuya smiled as he, too, wore a new outfit. He wore a short sleeved red shirt with a unique dragon skull design on it. He wore blue jeans and black shoes. He also wore a dark green cap, which was turned backwards.

Izumi wore a lavender shirt, matching pants and a pair of white shoes. Her blonde hair was still long and going down her back. She carried a white purse as she walked alongside Takuya.

-

"_**Hey, all! As you may have guessed**__**,**__** that's me, Takuya Kanbara! I'm now fifteen years old. Izumi... well she's still a few months older than me, so she's fifteen, too. And are you surprised to see Tomoki? Yep, that little guy has become a big gamer during these past few years. Kind of reminds me of myself when I was his age. Which, come to think of it, wasn't too long ago.**_

_**Anyway, Kouji and Kouichi go to the same junior high as Izumi and I do. Junpei's already in high school, and Tomoki is still in elementary, but we all pretty much hang out together after school. Izumi's the only girl in the group but she's gotten used to hanging with the guys. **_

_**Ever since the Rajita War, nothing has really changed for us. Next thing you know it, though, we'll all be in high school.**_

_**So, there you have it. Is there really anything more to talk about? Well... I've been trying to ask Izumi on a date lately**__**...**_"

-

"Hey, Izumi?" Takuya turned over to the blonde.

She turned and blinked. "Yeah, Takuya? What is it?"

"Well, you do remember our little Halloween gathering? We still haven't gotten our costumes."

The blonde girl stopped as she smirked. "No problem. I already have mine!"

"What? You have yours already?!"

"Yep. I'm going to be an angel fairy!" Izumi stated while spinning around as if she were dancing. "With large wings sprouting from my back... After all, I am Fairymon."

"Gee, why am I not surprised?" Takuya groaned, scratching his head.

"And what are you thinking of being?"

"No clue."

"Then, I'll help you out if you want me to. I'll even take you to the costume place I went the other day. Don't worry, Takuya! I'll find you the perfect costume!"

Takuya shrugged. "Whatever but I was going to ask..."

"Yes?" She inquired, wondering what her friend had to say.

"Well... I was just going to ask you if you wanted to go out with me to the Halloween event at Kaibaland Theme Park," the Warrior of Flames blurted abruptly.

Standing away from Takuya with a shocked expression, Izumi was utterly speechless from the boy's confession. He had finally let it out.

"What do you say?" Takuya chuckled nervously as if he couldn't believe what he had said.

"Takuya... Sure. I'd love that!" Izumi nodded with approval. She smiled and reached out for Takuya's hands. "But if this is a date, you gotta pay for both of us, 'kay?" She caught him off guard, winking.

"Sure thing... Haha. I am working after all," Takuya chuckled as he turned away, groaning. _Hopefully I can get paid before the 31st or I'm screwed! Ugh, can't let this mishap screw things over! _

"Takuya?"

"Um, yeah?"

"Don't you think we should go and see if Tomoki found his game?" Izumi pointed to the store.

"Oh yeah, I forgot all about him!"

"You really need to pay attention, Takuya."

With that, Takuya and Izumi walked toward the store as they entered to find Tomoki playing a Nintendo DS sampler. The boy was feverishly tapping the stylus as he had already entered his 'obsessive gamer' mode.

"He's become quite the gaming addict. How cute," the blonde girl giggled as she watched Tomoki play.

Takuya glanced around the store. "Speaking of which, we should try to see if Takato and his friends would like to join us after our date."

"That's a good idea, Takuya. We should."

"Ok then, it's settled. I'll try giving Takato a call. Hopefully, he picks up." The male teen showed concern over Takato's whereabouts and his lack of communication recently. _I hope Takato is doing all right. What happened with Yami Houou really screwed him up big time. It's been three years since then. I hope I can help him get out of his funk._

xxxxx

**_Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:30 PM_**

Within another section of Japanese metropolis, another group of Earth's heroes gathered at the local Hikawa Shrine. All of the "Inner" Sailor Senshi were sitting outside the steps. Cammy was also there, sweeping the outside porch with a broom.

Usagi Tsukino, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Ami Mizuno, and Minako Aino sat on the steps as they watched the clouds slowly passing through the skies. Springing to her feet, Minako jubilantly smiled and pointed to the air.

"I know what I'm going to be for Halloween, guys! It's just been decided!"

Ami inquired as she took off her reading glasses. "What have you decided upon, Minako-chan?"

Minako quickly clapped her hands as if she were cueing for a drum roll. Then, she spun around in dramatic fashion and struck a pose that would make Haruhi Suzumiya proud. "A nurse! Nurse Minako has FINALLY come back to Tokyo, Japan!"

Then, in response, the other girls lowered their heads and sweat dropped. Their worst nightmare would soon come to back to haunt them.

Forget Yami Houou and Kaiser Ghidorah, Minako was going into Halloween as her old 'Nurse Minako' gimmick.

"Ugh, that brings me back some really bad memories," Rei shuddered. "Hot soup anyone?"

-

"_**You got that right! Hi, everyone. This is Rei Hino, priestess of the Hikawa Shrine and member of the Sailor Senshi. I command the flames and can probe out any evil presence that dares lays siege in Tokyo. I am Sailor Mars.**_

_**These past three years have been a little better for me. I've recovered from my horrifying experience as Yami Houou. That alone changed my view of life. I've begun to realize that there are certain entities out there that could destroy planets**__**,**__** even galaxies. Yami Houou was a bringer of death. I never could have imagined being the vessel of such a powerful cosmic force. I owe my thanks to Takato... he's the one that helped exorcise the evil of Yami Houou.**_

_**If it weren't for him, and Sailor Moon to an extent, I wouldn't have been able to conquer my darker half. Having Houou reside within me is sort of like a double-edged sword. It is a blessing and a curse. Despite its tremendous power, I would rather rely on my own intuition and strength to overcome my enemies. I am my own independent woman. I must be strong for my friends and my sister. **_

_**Speaking of my friends... Ami-chan is going out with a really hot guy named Vega Hunter. She's also returned to Tokyo to attend medical school so she can become a doctor. She was in America for a short time but moved back since she dearly misses us. The same goes for Usagi and Mamoru-san. Oh, and Usagi just found out she's pregnant with Chibi-Usa! I am so excited for when the baby is due in eight months! Mako-chan has been going out with the duelist Mako Tsunami. Minako... Well, she's still our crazy lovable Minako-chan. She's already getting rave reviews from her new CD that debuted last week. She's number one on the top sellers. I'm so proud of her! **_

_**Haruka-san and Michiru-san are still a couple. Hotaru-chan is now in college. Setsuna-san and little Karin have rounded up five new Sailor Senshi. I was overwhelmed when I saw them. It's great that we've added some new members to our side: the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Hopefully, their training goes well. I'd like to see these girls in action. I was very impressed when I had heard they defeated Sailor Animamates we haven't even heard about! Speaking of the new girls, two of them moved in with us at the Hikawa Shrine. It's nice to have Helena and Tyra staying with us. I promised to teach Helena how to overcome her shyness toward cute boys! Tyra was a little bit of a headache at first, but we've gotten along better since then. I'm so happy she and Lyn have reconciled their differences!**_

_**Anyway, Halloween is coming up. We're all planning to get together. I already have my costume ready. Hopefully, nothing goes wrong. Then again, every time I think that... something bad happens!**_

-

"...Oh and I think I should carry around a huge syringe! What do you think, guys?" Minako asked.

Makoto chuckled as she stood up. "I don't think you should be carrying around a giant needle, Minako-chan."

"That's right! You'd be crazy carrying that around!" Usagi stated as she paused. The odango-haired girl realized what she had just said. "Wait a minute! This is Minako-chan we're talking here!"

The dark-haired Miko stood up as she let out an exasperated sigh. "And you've just realized that now, _odango-atama_?" She crossed her arms and shifted her eyes back to Cammy. "How is it coming along, Cammy-chan?"

"Almost done, sister!"

"You're really putting your sister to work, Rei-chan," Usagi said.

"She volunteered. Besides, she does this to keep herself from getting bored. I wish you were more like this with Mamoru-san."

"I do clean up around the house!"

Ami giggled as she approached Usagi and set her book down. "We know but you will have to work extra harder for when you have Chibi-Usa. You will have to take responsibility as a mother. You understand, Usagi-chan?"

"Yeah..." The blonde lowered her head, staring at the ground. It was unbelievable how long it has been since she was a klutzy, lazy and irresponsible teen. She would often reflect on those memories and cherish them. But, she would have to look forward to a new future and the next phase in her life. "I'm going to miss all the things I did back then. When I was younger..."

"You can still do those things, but you'll have to spend more time with your child," Rei said, standing beside her best friend. "Look what I've had to do to take care of Cammy-chan. I know she's only my sister, but I've had to look after her like she was my own daughter. I've had to sacrifice a lot of my free time and devote it all to her. Now she's learned to handle things on her own. She really doesn't need me, but I'll always be there for her."

Usagi let out a sigh. "Thanks, Rei-chan. I needed that."

"Anytime."

"Hmmm, if only Karin and her friends were here. They'd tell us what they're going to dress up as," Minako wondered.

Ami replied. "I believe they're still training in the park."

The Senshi of Love nodded as she folded her arms. "Right, I forgot about that detail, Ami-chan. Karin-chan is whipping those girls into shape."

Rei smiled. "I'm glad Karin-chan and Setsuna-san are taking time to train them. That's exactly what we should have done during our free time. They can't afford to get lazy since they'll be taking up the mantle of Sailor Senshi."

"Yep, I'm so proud of those girls!" Usagi smiled, nodding her head in approval.

Makoto turned and looked at everyone. "And do we know what we're going as for Halloween? I'm thinking about dusting off my old Xena outfit."

"The same cosplay costume you wore from that anime-con event?" Usagi asked. "Cool choice."

"Well, I'm going as... a Goth Lolita chick," Rei smirked.

"Whoa! That's a change!" Minako exclaimed.

"I was only joking, Minako-chan," Rei shrugged, keeping a straight face. "I've already decided to go as Mulan and…"

Suddenly, without warning, the skies above them darkened as a cloud materialized magically out of nowhere. The five Inners gathered around to witness this strange phenomenon. Recognizing this, Usagi witnessed as a portal opened and out came a human figure falling down.

_**BOOSH.**_

Usagi was laying on the ground as a girl sat on top of her. This mysterious girl opened her eyes while holding out a key above her head. The girl's hair was in a similar odango hairstyle but shorter and pink instead of blonde. Her eyes were well-rounded and red. She wore a white top under a blue jacket, a blue jean miniskirt and red shoes. Strapped on her bag was a pink backpack. Sitting on top of her head was a tiny gray cat with a half moon crescent stamped on its forehead.

"CHIBI-USA?!" The girls exclaimed in unison, surprised by her unexpected arrival.

As Chibi-Usa picked herself up, she was much taller - several inches taller than Usagi even! She looked down and giggled as Usagi was laying on the ground.

"Hi, guys! I'm back!" Chibi-Usa greeted the present-day incarnations her of her Guardians. She kneeled over and helped Usagi to her feet. "Sorry about that, Usagi. I have to be careful of my landing." She turned and winked to the girls. "There you go!"

As she dusted herself off, Usagi embraced her future daughter. "You could have called!"

"With what phone...?" Chibi-Usa hugged the younger incarnation of her mother.

"It's good to see you again, Chibi-Usa," Ami was delighted to see the young girl back.

"You've gotten big, girl! I remember you were just a runt!" Minako was astounded by the growth of the pink-haired girl. "You're even taller than me!"

Makoto smiled. "Though, you won't likely reach my height, Chibi-Usa. Still, it's great to see you back. Did your mother allow you to come here?"

"Yeah, she did," Chibi-Usa pulled herself off Usagi as she pulled out a letter for them to read.

As they gathered, they gawked at the handwriting made by Neo-Queen Serenity. Rei glared toward Usagi and let out a sigh.

"She still writes in simple _hiragana_! Yep, that's definitely you," the Miko poked fun at her friend.

"What can I say? I like to keep things simple!" Usagi nodded, crossing her arms with pride.

Noticing everyone gathered around Chibi-Usa, Cammy slowly paced toward them and went to investigate what the commotion was all about. Cammy glanced over to Chibi-Usa and blinked with bewilderment.

"Um, who's she?" Cammy stared quizzically at the pink-haired teen and pointed toward her.

"Ah, this is the perfect time for me to introduce you to Chibi-Usa-chan," Rei walked over and grabbed her sister's hand. As she pulled Cammy closer, she called over to the future girl. "Chibi-Usa-chan, I'd like to introduce you to my younger sister Cammy. Cammy-chan, this is Chibi-Usa, otherwise known as Princess Serenity II from the future."

"Really?! This is the same Chibi-Usa you told me about? The same girl I saw from your photo book?" Cammy looked back to her sister and to Chibi-Usa.

Usagi put a hand on Chibi-Usa's shoulder. "Rei-chan recently discovered she had a half-sister several years ago. Cammy-chan was actually born from a different mother."

"Really?! Wow, that's so cool!" Chibi-Usa smiled as she approached Cammy and shook her head. "Nice to meet you, Cammy-chan! I'm from the future. Just so you know... I hope you aren't freaked out."

"Me? No way. Not after all the stuff I've been through."

"Really? So, you know they're Sailor Senshi?"

Cammy nodded in reply. "Yep and their secrets are safe with me. Besides, I have powers of my own. I've helped them fight some really powerful villains."

"Wow, so you've been out in the frontlines of battle like I was," Chibi-Usa was impressed, listening to Cammy and nodding her head. "You should tell me some of your stories."

"You got it."

The gray cat hopped off as she glanced around - obviously searching for Luna and Artemis.

"Luna and Artemis are not here. They're back at my home sleeping," Usagi said.

"I was hoping to see them," Diana replied, her voice still retaining that cute tone.

"I'll take you and Chibi-Usa there later," Usagi smiled as she turned to the pink-haired visitor. "After that we can go see Mamoru-san. He'll definitely be glad to see you again!"

Chibi-Usa spun around as a smile curled on her lips. "I'm sure he will! I'd like to see what he's been up to."

"In the meantime, let's all go and get some ice cream together. We have a lot to catch up on, Chibi-Usa," Rei said. "Tell us how the future has been."

"Sure thing! I have a lot to tell you guys about Neo Crystal Tokyo!"

And with that, the Sailor Senshi started walking back to the shrine with Cammy and Chibi-Usa already chatting with each other. Already, they seemed to be hitting off better than Rei and Usagi were from the start.

xxxxx

_**Elsewhere within Tokyo/5:45 PM**_

Far from Juuban District, a sneaky individual was out to spy on several of Tokyo's heroes.

The sun was beginning to set in the background.

Standing on top of a billboard and staring out into the city was a humanoid feline . His body was relatively thin. His skin was pale. His hair was black with purple streaks. A pair of long purple cat ears protruded on the sides. A pair of purple hairs twirled behind his back. He wore a purple neck collar, a purple belt at the waist, a pair of gray gloves, a black shirt and a pair of black pants. His feet were covered in blue slip-ons with clawed feet sticking out. The cat-like human's eyes were golden as they carefully observed the city's activities.

"Hn. I can't believe how large this city is. And look at all these filthy humans, meow," the cat-like human purred with delight. "Lord Demento wants me to find our greatest threats. I should be able to find those retched Spirit Detectives and their allies in no time. Should be fun collecting some data for that sorcerer. He just better pay me a good sum when my job is complete!" _Yes, I also can't forget that no good fox Yoko and the demon Hiei are friends to the son of Raizen! _"I, Loki the Nekomata, will _**NOT**_ fail! Merow!"

As Loki leaped off the billboard, he vanished and made his move across Tokyo. His first assignment: Locate and carefully monitor the Spirit Detectives.

xxxxx

**_Unknown Base of Operations in Makai/7:23 PM_**

After observing Loki's progress through a jar of water, Demento waved his hand across the surface of the water and the image faded. He turned and walked back to his throne. Before he reached his seat, Risho dropped down from the ceiling and landed behind the sorcerer.

"Demento, Dr. Ichigaki was able to revive someone using a blood sample from the remains of a slain demon."

"Oh, really?" Demento turned as he expressed slight interest. "Who might this ghost from the past be, Risho?"

Just then, before Risho could answer, two new arrivals quickly descended from the ceiling.

One was a male, green-skinned demon with a medium-build about 6'3" in height. He had a pair of gargoyle wings folded behind his back to support him during his flight. His eyes were round and yellow with tiny black irises. He smiled with a toothy grin as his lips looked similar to those of a shark, his teeth sharp and glistened. A long, purple tongue hung stuck out as sticky, green saliva dripped from the tip of the forked tongue. Protruding from his head and all the way down his spine were long, rows of green spikes. He wore black pants, an orange belt around his waist and a pair of matching black boots with red lines around the edges.

"I, Tambo, am here to report for duty, Demento."

The other was female, shorter in stature at about 5'5", with a pair of bat wings folded across her back. Her body type was delicately nimble and her skin was lusciously pale. She wore a black tube top which pushed up her busty bosom. Her legs were covered in a silver silk-like material and she wore black high-heeled boots. While running a hand through her long, red hair, her golden-yellow eyes stared at Demento.

"Likewise, I am Lilith," the female demon answered in a seductive tone.

"Glad you two could arrive on such short notice," Demento replied. "You came just in time, too."

"Huh, these two," Risho looked at the new arrivals.

"So, what do you want us to do, Demento?" asked Tambo.

The demon sorcerer answered. "Stay here until I give orders. Anyway, as I was saying, Risho… who did Dr. Ichigaki revive from a blood sample?"

Shifting his eyes toward the darkness, Risho noticed the pair of shimmering red eyes. The sorcerer probed this mysterious individual's demonic ki and smirked.

Demento noticed the shadowed figure in the background. "Ah, yes! I knew it! So, Dr. Ichigaki revived you! Excellent! So, are you willing to aid us on our mission to revive the eight Taiyoukai?"

The figure uttered a chuckle that would be enough to chill one's blood.

Lilith scoffed as she sneered at the figure. "He's certainly a man of few words."

"Well? I would like to actually hear your answer," the wicked sorcerer demanded.

"I will, as long as I find a certain individual. Someone I've longed to torment," the voice poke in a cruel, sadist manner. "As a matter of fact, I think we may be able to use him as the sacrifice you require to grant the Taiyoukai the power to form the ultimate demon."

Demento nodded as he listened. "And who is this individual you have in mind?"

"Well, let's just say it's someone with a fondness for red roses."

"Ah, I see," the sorcerer stared at the dark figure. A wicked grin curled across the demon sorcerer's lips. "Don't worry, my friend. If it's him you are looking for, then I have no objection. _He_ will certainly be the perfect sacrifice! All we have to do now is wait for Loki." Demento raised his left fist and boasted with pride. "Once he gets back, our plans will finally be in full motion! The Taiyoukai awakening is at hand!"

As Demento finished, he glanced up at the ceiling and visualized an impending age of darkness. The fate of mankind was once again in a predicament.

The three years of peace following the Rajita War would end on Halloween night.

xxxxx

**_Juuban District/Outside Hikawa Shrine/11:24 PM_**

Later on in the evening, as the Hino family and Yuuichirou were inside the shrine, Rei was sitting up on her bed while reading a manga. She had a good time with her friends listening to Chibi-Usa's tales from Crystal Tokyo.

So far, things were going well in the future period.

As she flipped a page, Rei slightly blushed as she turned to a romantic scene in her manga "Oh, don't leave her. Please, stay with her, you goof!" The Miko continued reading on with sheer anticipation. The tension was already building as her heart raced. _What will his choice be? Leave her or stay with her? Why can't real life romance be this good?!_

There was a knock on the door as Rei cursed under her breath. Putting the manga aside, she hopped off her bed and slid open the door. Helena stood outside in her pajamas. Rei also looked on her left side to see Tyra leaning against the wall.

"Helena? Tyra? What are you two doing up?" Rei asked as she closed the door behind her. "Is something troubling you, guys?"

"There's someone here to see you," Helena answered.

"Who?" The Miko paused as she sensed the presence of a demon. She quickly looked over to her right and spotted Hiei hopping out of a cherry blossom tree. "I see now. Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem," Tyra said.

Rei smirked as she turned toward the demon. "Well, well, Hiei-kun?" She winked, teasing the dark clad demon.

Hiei looked away as he snorted. "Hn."

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two alone then? C'mon, Tyra, let's leave them," Helena looked back and forth as she raced back into the shrine. "See you in the morning, Rei."

"Goodnight, Helena. Night, Tyra."

"Whatever," Tyra shrugged as she escorted Helena back to her room.

Once the two girls went back inside, Hiei and Rei were the only ones standing outside. The wind blew past between them as a stare down ensued between the two.

There was silence.

Then, Rei finally ended the tranquility as she cleared her throat.

"I should have introduced you to those two. They're actually part of a new Sailor Senshi team. That was Helena and Tyra. Helena is Sailor Quaoar and Tyra is Sailor Varuna. They're both Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"Hn," Hiei noted.

"Welcome back, Hiei-kun. It's been a while, hasn't it? How's the Makai and business with Mukuro been?"

"Not anything that is your concern."

Rei scoffed. "All right then. How's Mukuro doing?"

"Doing well."

"That's good to hear. Glad you decided to come back."

"What? You missed me that much, woman?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the black-haired Miko crossed her arms under her chest and pressed her bare feet on the dirt covering the ground. The wind blew against her as she brushed her hair away from the face. Hiei blinked while waiting for a direct answer.'

"Maybe. I'd say it was pretty dull without you here."

"Hn." The demon uttered, staring at the girl's feet.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Perhaps. I just came back from seeing Kurama."

"Oh?"

"He seemed troubled."

"What do you mean? Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. Once I left his residence, I came here."

Rei expressed concern. "Really? This isn't like the Kurama I know. Something must be eating him, but what?"

"The reason may be due to some trouble that is brewing in the Makai."

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?"

Hiei put it briefly. "There might be a demon uprising. Mukuro senses it, Yomi senses it, Enki is becoming aware of this, even I'm growing suspicious."

"But, I thought Enki imposed that new law that prohibited demons from attacking the human world."

"Yes, but there are some that aren't willing to abide by the laws. There are some vermin planning to revive ancient, powerful demons from an age long before the rise of the Three Demon Lords."

"Ancient demons? I don't like where this is going..."

"I suggest you gather your colleagues."

"All right. You warn the boys about this. This isn't anything we should ignore. And you know what?" Rei briefly paused, staring at her hands. "Houou has been warning me of an impending threat coming."

"And she is correct." Hiei said, shifting his eyes toward Rei as he dashed toward her and unsheathed his sword.

_**Swish!**_

The Miko remained still, unfazed by the demon's quick move. She turned as she saw a purple winged insect fall to the ground.

"What is that thing?" Rei blinked as she knelt over. She watched as it vanished into thin air.

"A Makai insect. I'm sure there will be more of them. This is just the beginning," he informed her.

"All right, Hiei. We need to tell everyone. I suggest we do it quickly."

Hiei merely gave a small nod. "Hn."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: Ok, guys! Time for band practice... What the heck? Suzaku?

Suzaku: Takato, this is urgent. Please, you must retrieve the card containing my power.

Takato: I don't know if I should, especially after what happened last time. You think I haven't forgotten?!

Minako: Eh?! Saya?! You ungrateful witch! Attempting to steal my spotlight?!

Saya: ARGH! What are you doing in MY studio?!

Minako: YOUR studio?! Ha! Give me a break! (laughs)

Yugi: Tea... I was wondering...

Tea: Yeah, Yugi?

Yugi: Well...

Makoto: Ok, so what is this Taiyoukai business?

Yusuke: What?! Taiyoukai?! There are more of those things out there?!

Rei: They're sealed but this demon sorcerer you think is a likely suspect to release them?

Cammy: And what is with Kurama?

Kurama: I'm fine... really I am...

Demento: Ah yes. Wonderful work, Loki. You've collected more than enough data on our enemies.

Chibi-Usa: Next time...

-

_**Loki the Nekomata Spy! Preparations Made!**_

-

Takato: Suzaku. I don't know about this... should we reunite or not?

Suzaku: Takato, we must reunite... for there is a new evil rising...

xxxxx

**A/N:**The first YuYuGiDigiMoon movie is officially underway. We briefly glance at each of the teams and see what they've been up to. New villains have been introduced. The main villain's motive has been clear... for now. Kurama's suddenly in the dumps. Takato has taken on a new appearance. Yugi must confess his feelings for Tea. Takuya has a Halloween date with Izumi.

I know this story is off to a bit of a slow start, but I am trying to keep these chapters short. Please be patient. Things will start to pick up soon, I promise.

Until then, please leave a review.

Later.


	2. Loki the Nekomata Spy!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N: **One chapter in and we're starting to get to know the new villain's intentions. Eight Taiyoukai that are sealed up and hidden - each with enough power to destroy humanity. In addition, Chibi-Usa makes her return (and first appearance in the YuYuGiDigiMoon series to boot, not counting her disappearance ;-P)! And Kurama's been acting strangely. What to know what's up with our favorite red-headed fox? Oh and let's not forget several dates in the works - we're looking at you, Takuya and Yugi! Don't let Izumi and Tea down, boys.

With that all said, let's get back to the show!

Enjoy!

xxxxx

_**Loki the Nekomata Spy! Preparations Made!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District, Tokyo, Japan/Shinjuku Central Park/October 29, 2006/2:45 AM**_

Takato Matsuda stood near the park's lake. This was the same pond where he threw away the Suzaku card three years ago, in an effort to sever his ties with the Sacred Beast.

His eyes stared at the body of water, reminding himself of what he did. Deep down, he still held a grudge for being forced to kill Sailor Mars in order to stop Yami Houou… Luckily, Mars was revived due to the Senshi contributing their energy to the Moon Heart and Silver Crystals. Still, even to this day, Takato wouldn't forgive himself.

The guilt continued to weigh heavily on his heart.

Suddenly, the tranquil waters started to move erratically. A red glow turned the entire lake into a crimson pond. Then, streaks of red light beamed out of the lake as a burst of flames emerged.

Takato quickly turned around as powerful winds knocked him back.

"What is this?!" He shouted as he immediately recognized the winged shape that materialized out of the flames. "No… it… it's you…"

From the flames, Suzaku emerged. The sacred phoenix narrowed his eyes toward Takato. They were eyes of rejection and sadness.

"_**Takato… why? Aren't we supposed to be united? You and I… we cannot be separated. We need each other. Do you realize how long… it's been? Please, you need to understand what happened…**_"

"No… I can't… I can't trust you!"

"_**Are you sure? Or, can you not trust yourself?**_"

"Leave me alone! You and I are no longer compatible! I REJECTED YOU!!" Takato shouted.

"_**WE MUST UNITE! There is a great evil arising…**_"

"I don't believe you!"

Suzaku flew toward Takato. The boy tried to run, but a chains of fire emerged out of the ground. The chains bound his feet and restrained Takato, allowing Suzaku to swoop in to grab him.

"_**TAKATO!!**_"

"NOOO!!"

As Suzaku opened his wings, he reached out to Takato…

Everything went black…

-

"_**AHHHH!!**_" Takato shot up from his bed, his face became pale and cold sweat dampened his forehead. He gasped as he took several hard breaths, placing a hand on his chest.

He scanned his entire surroundings.

"It… it was just a dream. I'm still in my room," he muttered.

"Takato? Are you okay?" Guilmon poked his head out, leaning against the side of Takato's bed. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"Yeah…" Takato replied, laying his head back on his pillow. "What does this mean?"

"Huh?" Guilmon blinked, tilting his head. "What does what mean?"

The teen was unsure what to make of his dream. He stared up at the ceiling, thinking about it. _Was it some kind of… symbolic message? This is the second night in a row… Damn! Are you trying to reach out to me Suzaku?_

"Takato…?"

"I'll be fine, Guilmon. Let's just get some sleep."

"Ok, but please… no more bad dreams again."

Takato nodded. "You and me both, pal. Goodnight." After a few minutes of struggle, he finally closed his eyes and lapsed into a quiet sleep.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/CEO Office/12:30 PM**_

As he sat in his executive's desk, Seto Kaiba finished signing documents as he monitored his computer.

_Ring!_

His office phone rang, which he didn't bother picking up.

Then, a reception line came from the secretary herself. Kaiba stopped as he heard the ring tone.

"_Excuse me, President Kaiba. There's someone out here who wishes to see you._"

"Hm. I'm busy. Tell this person to wait in line like the rest of them," Kaiba snorted as he put on his white coat.

"_Well, you see, it's Miss…!_"

The secretary's voice was cut off as another, familiar voice called out through the phone's speakers.

"_Hey, Mr. CEO! You haven't called me back! Now, open the door!_"

Kaiba gritted his teeth as he walked over and opened his office doors. To his surprise, a pair of gloved hands grabbed him by his tie. Lyn poked her head in and walked over to the desk while holding onto Kaiba's tie. She kicked the doors behind her, shutting the entryway.

"Lyn?! What's the meaning of this?"

Lyn sat in his executive's seat. "How's it going?"

"Well, work's been hell."

"Yeah, I can see that. Hey, Seto, how long have we known each other?"

"Three years next month. Where is this going?"

"I was thinking that it's about time my brothers and I moved out of Genkai's place," she said, putting her feet on Kaiba's desk. "Did I come at a bad time? Work must be stressing you, right?"

Kaiba cleared his throat. "No."

"Well, good! Look, like I said, we've been living with Genkai for a while, but it's pretty far away from the city, and it's troublesome to make the trek whenever we want to see our friends, so, we were thinking..." The blue-haired woman smiled, looking up at Kaiba.

"My manor?"

"Well, yeah, if you don't mind. It'd be so much easier if we were all under one roof. Besides, I already talked to Mokuba and he thought it was a great idea."

"Well…"

"So, we can stay? Right? I mean, you've got so much room there that you're not using..." Lyn got off the chair as she walked over and placed an arm around Kaiba's neck. "Well? What's it going to be, Seto?"

Kaiba hesitated for a second. He couldn't believe this was happening all too abruptly. One minute he was having another busy day in the office… and now his girlfriend wanted to move in with him.

"The media…"

Lyn scoffed. "Screw 'em. They couldn't get anything on me three years ago, I doubt they'll care now."

"True" Kaiba sighed as he gave in. "Yeah… you and your brothers can move in."

"Thanks," Lyn said, as she slapped a hand across his back. "That's all I needed to hear!"

As he reeled back from Lyn's backslap, Seto winced.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" She apologized.

"Apology accepted. So, when are you planning to move in?"

"Today. Actually, all of our stuff is already at the manor."

"And you were planning on telling me this, when?"

"Right now, silly."

"Uh-huh. And what were you planning on doing if I had said 'no'?"

"Oh, Seto, you know you could never say 'no' to me," Lyn said as she grabbed Seto by the collar and pulled him in for a kiss. "Oh… I almost forgot… What are we doing for Halloween?"

Seto replied as he sat in his chair. "There's an event at Kaibaland. As the proprietor, I'm supposed to be there. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could invite a friend of mine. She's an old childhood friend from Amsterdam who recently moved to Japan."

"Oh?"

Lyn smiled. "I was wondering if you could let me invite her. She'd like to meet you."

Seto nodded. "Fine."

Lyn smiled as she kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Seto. I really appreciate this."

"Yeah…"

"Hard to believe all that's happened since that big alien invasion. You've changed."

"Have I?" Seto inquired.

"Well, maybe a _little_," Lyn chuckled as she opened a window, letting a cool breeze into the office. The wind blew against her long, blue hair as it flowed out behind her back. "By the way, I'm kind of hungry. Wanna go out and get some chow, Mr. CEO?"

"Hn." Seto replied as he walked alongside Lyn and walked her out the door.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Katsuya Residence/Basement/3:46 PM**_

Upon arriving at Himura's house, Takato Matsuda walked down the stairs to the basement with Guilmon by his side. The pair shifted their view toward the bottom floor to find their friends await.

"Are you sure you'll be okay, Takato?" Guilmon asked.

The boy replied. "I'll be fine. Don't worry."

The Tamers looked up to see their team leader and the crimson reptile. Rika walked forward as she folded her arms.

"Where were you, Takato? We've been waiting for nearly an hour," Rika said with slight irritation.

"Sorry, guys! I had to stay after and help clean up some supplies for my art teacher," Takato apologized to everyone. "Sorry for not calling you sooner, Rika."

The redhead sighed. "It's okay... I guess. Just make sure and call us beforehand. Got it?"

"Sure thing," the boy nodded as he glanced around the room. "Hey, where's Kenta?"

"He had to go home sick. Seems he eat something he shouldn't have," Kazu replied as he leaned back against the red sofa.

Himura groaned as he looked over to Kazu. "Ugh, don't tell me he ate the..."

"Yep, the mystery meat no kid would ever dare eat," Kazu said.

"You shouldn't have dared him, Kazu," Jeri said while holding Calumon.

Felinismon groaned. "I don't think I could stomach whatever they put in that cafeteria food. Yuck!"

Takato slumped his head as he heard this. "Poor Kenta... I hope he'll be better by tomorrow. He's going to miss out on seeing us practice!"

"Are you up for it, Takato?" Henry approached the boy as he handed him a pair of drumsticks.

Sitting across from the room were Kazu and Jeri. Both of them have grown since the end of the Rajita conflict.

Kazu Shioda's green cap had been replaced by a green bandana. He also wore a long-sleeved dark gray shirt with a white cross on the front, a pair of long blue jeans and black shoes.

As for Jeri Katou, she had grown taller and her hair was still short. She now wore a light yellow shirt with a blue jean skirt and long yellow stockings. Her tennis shoes were white. She wore her purse over her right shoulder. She no longer carried her yellow sock puppet, having grown from out of that phase of depression since dating Himura.

Kazu has become the band's biggest supporters and their own personal spokesman. He has publicly gone out to get the kids from their school to watch the band perform at a few venues.

"So, what do you think, guys? Lately, I've been busting my butt promoting your band's upcoming gigs. They might even let you guys perform for the talent show!"

Inumon smirked as he turned toward Himura. "That's a great idea! What do you think, Himura?"

"The talent show isn't until April, Kazu," Himura corrected the passionate pre-teen. "I think we might need a new song to perform by then."

"Oh yeah. There's plenty of time I'd say!" Terriermon nodded. "Hey, how about you let me write the chorus lyrics...?"

"_**NO!!**_" Everyone shouted at once as they got their point across.

The rabbit-eared digimon scoffed while sitting down on Henry's head. Lifting his chin, he turned away. "It was just a suggestion... gee whiz."

"_Momentai, _Terriermon!" Guilmon chuckled.

"Anyway, let's get this show on the road, guys." Takato paced forward as he walked past Rika, Henry and Himura. "Good. You got all of our gear?"

"This was a great idea to use your basement to practice in," Henry approached Himura. "Your parents don't mind, do they?"

"Nah. As long as we keep the doors and windows closed, we should be fine. Besides, the twins are deep sleepers and Yui is out with her friends," the young teen answered as he checked his guitar.

"Well, that's good."

As Takato stood beside Rika, he handed her the drumsticks. "There you go, Rika."

"Um, thanks..."

"Let's give this our best, ok?" The brown-haired boy said, extending his right hand out.

The violet-eyed tomboy smirked as she shook his hand. "Let's kick some butt."

Calumon pulled out a pair of cotton balls and gently placed them inside his ears. Jeri giggled as she saw this and held Calumon close to her.

Guardromon shook his head. "Good thing I don't have any ears!"

"Easy for you to say, Guardromon. _Culu_." The tiny white digimon trembled - dreading any loud sound that would hurt his poor ears.

Kazu pulled out his camcorder and prepared to shoot footage of the band's practice. "Oh, baby! You're all in for a treat!" He turned the camera to face him. "This is your host, Kazu Shioda!"

"And don't forget me!" Guardromon called out as he lunged across and posed directly in front of the camera. "I am Kazu's co-host, Guardromon! At your service!"

"Hey! This is MY show, bucket brain!" Kazu exclaimed.

"You get to have all the fun, Kazu! Share the wealth!"

Rika growled as she couldn't bear to listen to their bickering. She slowly paced forward as she got in between the two 'hosts.' "Break it up! This is just practice! We don't need this recorded!"

"Hey, chill... I was just adding a little spice to this show. That's all..." Kazu cowered away in fright of Rika's intimidating aura. He knew firsthand that annoying Rika was the last thing any male should ever do. "...please, don't kill me..."

"No, but I will take that camcorder from you," Rika said as she confiscated the device and carried it with her.

"Hey! I had to pay for that!"

"Oh, don't worry. You'll have it back after our practice. Understood?" The redhead shifted her eyes to Kazu.

"Yes... ma'am..." Kazu nodded.

Renamon sighed. "Kazu, you haven't changed."

"When has he never changed?" Inumon replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"Good. Sorry about that guys. Where were we?"

Takato chuckled as he watched Rika take a seat near the drum set. "We were just about to get started."

Adjusting the microphone, Henry turned over to Himura. "It's all ready."

"Cool. I suppose we're all set then," Himura commented as he got the feel of his guitar by strumming it.

Guilmon kicked back as he sat on the sofa next to Jeri. Joining them would be Terriermon, Inumon and Renamon. Kazu, Guardromon and Felinismon stood up to watch the performance.

"Oh, getting to sit next to me, Renamon?" Inumon twiddled his thumbs as he tried putting an arm around her.

The yellow vulpine responded with a quick reflex and phased out of his reach. She reappeared on the opposite left end of the couch. Inumon groaned and lowered his head.

"You still love teasing me, don't you?"

"_You_ should know better," Renamon smirked.

"They're about to start, guys," Jeri whispered as she turned and faced the band. "This should be good."

As everyone relaxed, they watched and waited. Takato's band was setting everything up for their practice performance. In the meantime, Takato felt slightly lightheaded as he his vision went blurry. _Geez, why am I suddenly feeling this way? I've been so lightheaded since this morning... Maybe it was because of those nightmares… I haven't gotten any decent sleep in two days!_

"Ready, Takato?!" Himura called out, expecting a quickly response from his band mate.

"Yeah..." The Tamer leader replied as he shut his eyes. _I'll figure this out later. I must be from the lack of sleep... No big deal. But, what if Suzaku is telling me something? What does he want?_

_xxxxx_

_**Juuban District/TV Ashita Studios/4:12 PM**_

Elsewhere, there was a production taking place within TV Ashita, a station known to broadcast many of Japan's most popular programming - from J-Dramas, J-Pop music, plays, and even anime.

Currently working in these studios was a popular artist that has captivated millions across the country. This one artist had finally achieved her dream and became a sensation for inspiring female idols.

-

As Minako Aino sang with her heart's content, she noticed the director and his crew was watching. She knew this was a once in a lifetime opportunity to record a song for the opening sequence of a new anime.

"_...Okay, Miss Aino_," the director's voice boomed out of the speakers. "_You're doing wonderful__,__ but let's keep going._"

The blonde-haired woman smiled as she cleared her throat. "Ok!" _All right! I can't believe I'm actually singing an anime opening song!_ "I'm ready!"

"_All right, guys! Let's play that clip again!_"

As she tightened her fists, Minako smirked like never before. She could just picture how her fans would react when they hear her voice singing the opening song.

The blonde grinned happily. _Score! This will definitely boost the sales for my latest CD! Minako Aino, you're heading straight for the top!_

xxxxx

Ten minutes later, Minako walked out of the recording studios while drinking a bottle of cold water. With her mouth parched from the recording session, she needed something to quench her thirst.

"Oh, ho, ho! I can't believe it! It'll only be a month before I actually hear my voice in an anime opening!" Minako giggled as she felt giddy about herself. "Maybe I should lend a voice to a character one day!"

Suddenly, Minako's hand basket started trembling as the top flipped open. Artemis poked his little head out while catching his breath and exhaling. The girl noticed her guardian cat looking dazed.

"Sorry about that, Artemis! But, you asked me to take you along."

"Yeah... but the basket again...?" The white cat shook his head.

Minako shrugged as she walked past a door. "Hey, be glad I even brought you. Besides, those pushy security guards wouldn't have let you in. I had to tell them that I was bringing some cookies."

"Cookies...?"

As she finished drinking her water bottle, she threw into a nearby trash container. "Yeah. Well, anyway, that was a long day. I'm just about ready to hit the nearest frozen drink stand!"

Artemis chuckled as he looked up at Minako. _I'm so proud of you. You've finally achieved your dream. I always knew you would. You've blossomed into a beautiful idol singer and are already number one in the charts._

Just as Minako was about to walk through the exit door, she heard a door creak open behind her. She quickly twirled around to spot a young woman. She had long, dirty blonde hair with a mixture of brown and gold highlights. She wore a long-sleeved pink shirt, a blue jean skirt and red-heeled shoes. She also seemed to be carrying a load of paperwork.

Artemis looked back and forth. He started to notice the tension in the air as the two ladies glared toward one another.

"Um... Mina...?" The white cat barely squeaked as he looked back and forth.

The ladies eyes sparked as mad electricity jolted out of their own eyes. Yes, the two crazed fan girl rivals were face to face once again after three years. Not even TV Ashita could contain these two.

No one in Japan was safe with these two preparing to wage war against each other.

"_**YOU!!**_" Minako and Saya roared as they pointed at one another.

"What the hell are you doing here?! Of all the people I never wanted to see again... _YOU_ are on top of the list!" Minako gritted her teeth while clenching her fists.

"Oh, my, my... I never thought I'd see you here, _blondie!_" Saya shouted as she slammed the paper on the ground. She quickly got into Minako's face and stuck her tongue out. "So, I hear you're a celebrity now?"

"Yeah? What of it?! I'm seeing more success than you ever hope, honey!"

Saya laughed. "No thanks! I hear becoming famous makes your head inflated. Oh, I think I'm starting to notice you getting the case of the _big head_."

"I'll have you know that I've kept my ego in check!"

Artemis sighed as he lowered himself inside the basket. _Now, that... you still need to control. That girl makes a good point._

"I have more fans than you ever hope to have and I'm already number one in the charts this month!" Minako said with pride.

"How? Did you beg your fans to pay for your god-awful CDs like a pathetic bum? Oh, I really hope you don't go down the same path as _Britney_!" Saya mocked Minako.

The blonde bombshell couldn't take this anymore as she balled up her fists. "Well, unlike Britney, I always make up for the mistakes I've made and I can sure kick your ass!"

"Bring it on, Barbie doll!"

Suddenly, before the two could wage their war, Minako's cell phone started to ring. This quickly alarmed Minako as she reached down into her basket and pulled it out. She clicked it on and received an immediate call from her friend, Makoto.

"_Minako-chan! Are you out of the studios now?"_

"I am but listen... you remember that annoying brat that I met at the cosplay show and arcade sometime ago? Remember how she and I had a few scuffles and it took you and Rei-chan to break us apart."

"_...You've got to be freaking kidding me."_

"Yep! The brat is back!" Minako shot a glance at Saya. "Listen, I'm about to settle this once and for all!"

"_That's going to have to wait, Minako-chan. I'm calling you cause we have an urgent matter. You need to come over to Rei-chan's place pronto."_

"Awww! Now?"

"_I wouldn't even dare to show up late. You know how Rei-chan can be when you're late for our meetings."_

"Phooey. Fine," Minako groaned. "I'll be there. Give me twenty minutes."

"_Think you can make it in twenty minutes?"_

"That's all I need. I know a short cut! Ciao!" Minako turned off her cell and directed a glare at Saya. "I sooooo wish I could stay here and beat you senseless, but I've got an urgent call."

Saya scoffed. "Don't have enough time to settle our old score? Oh, that's right. You only have time to see your pathetic little sheep."

"_**SHOVE IT!**_" The blonde exclaimed while turning around and walking out the door. "Consider yourself lucky. Next time, I'll make sure to humiliate you!"

"Bring it on! Since we're both working in the same studio, we have a lot of catching up to do!"

Minako paused as she turned around. "Say what? You work here?"

"I'm one of the animators in this studio. That opening them you sang... well, I helped to produce the neat and shiny animation that goes with it!"

Taking a moment to let this all sink into her head, Minako slapped her forehead. "Oh, terrific! Now, we both work in the same place?"

"I'm sure you will show up again, Miss Idol Queen!" Saya feigned an innocent smile as she giggled.

As she clenched her fists, Minako wanted nothing more than to punch Saya right in the nose. She quickly turned and walked out the door. Saya waved goodbye and stuck her tongue out, which did her no good with Minako's back turned.

xxxxx

Stomping her way down the street corner, Minako ignored the people noticing her. She tried her best to calm down while Saya's face remained in her mind. She would never forget that girl's face as long as she lived.

"Ugh! Did SHE have to work in the same studios as ME?!"

Artemis shuddered as he sensed the blonde idol's aura. "You're... really... scaring me..."

"I'm sorry, Artemis, but you know how I can be toward that witch. Anyway, let's talk about something else."

"Like what Makoto-san said?" Artemis inquired as he poked his head out.

Minako nodded as she started racing down the street and leaped over a brick wall. "SHORT CUT!" As she flipped and landed on the other hand, she started running. "Yeah, I wonder what Rei-chan needs to see us for."

"We'll never know until she tells us."

"Yeah. You know, it's good that Chibi-Usa-chan is back. She's grown a lot!"

"You're telling me. So has Diana," the male feline purred happily.

As Minako jumped over a guardrail, she slid down and noticed Hikawa Shrine from several yards in the distance. She pointed toward their destination and raced forward.

"Wow, we got here in no time, Mina."

The blonde formed a clever smirk and nodded. "Told ya I'd get us in here! We even made it in less than twenty minutes! Beat that!" _I wonder if there's a new enemy? Man, nothing is ever peaceful around here anymore! Well, I suppose that's the life we Senshi have to live with._

As they arrived at the front steps, Minako stopped and twirled around to notice the bushes rustling. She raised an eyebrow with suspicion but then shrugged and raced up the steps.

Unbeknownst to the blonde girl, a pair of yellow eyes gleamed through within the bushes. A smile, similar to the Cheshire cat's, formed on this figure's face as it snickered.

"Merowwww. I smell another kitty inside that basket," Loki grinned as he poked his head out. "Ok, so one group is at this shrine? Hmmm, I'll check it out later. I've got other places I need to search."

With that, Loki vanished out of sight and relocated to another site within the city.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/Katsuya Residence/Basement/4:30 PM**_

After performing three of their favorite songs, Takato and his Tamer band decided to take a break. They Takato took a seat on a chair while drinking bottled water while Guilmon wiped his forehead with a towel. Renamon stood beside Rika as she praised her drum performance. Inumon made that Himura got enough to drink from a bottle of water. Henry leaned on the sofa with Terriermon on his lap.

"You guys did great," Inumon remarked.

Terriermon smiled. "You sure look beat after just three songs, Henry."

"Let's see you and try playing three songs one after another," Henry replied as he poked his partner's small potty belly.

"Hoo-hoo!" The rabbit-eared rookie gave his imitation of the Pillsbury Doughboy. "Ack! You know I'm ticklish there!" The curious digimon rubbed his belly while falling on his back.

"Ha! Poor Terriermon," Felinismon snickered. "Now I know where to poke you next time!"

Kazu turned toward Takato and smirked. "That was a good show, Chumley! Much better than last week's practice."

"Well, we have been improving," Takato answered as he sipped his cold drink.

"It's only a matter of time before we make our big break, goggle head. Our popularity is growing fast for an underground band."

"You should be proud, Rika," Renamon said.

"Of course she's proud. We're all happy to see you four actually trying to create a band," Jeri stated. "Just so you know, I'll be one of the first to buy your albums..."

"If we release one, Jeri," Himura smiled as he took a sip of his bottled water. "I'll make sure to give you an autographed copy."

The brunette nodded as she smiled to Himura. "Thank you, Himura."

Just then, as Takato sipped another mouthful of water, he groaned slightly while holding his head. He sealed the cap on his bottle and squinted his eyes while his vision went blurry. Guilmon took notice of his partner's uneasiness.

"Takato...? Are you feeling okay?" The reptile digimon asked while approaching his partner. "Takato?"

"I'm... fine... I think..." The young teen stood up while shaking his head. _What is this feeling...? _

'_Takato...'_

Takato didn't know what to think. He had immediately heard a deep voice calling out to him in his mind. The boy glanced around the room. He didn't want to believe that this voice belonged to Suzaku.

_No, it can't be you! _

'_Takato. I understand you still hold a grudge against me. I do not blame you after what happened with Yami Houou.'_

_Understand?! You that made me kill Rei Hino! How could I ever forgive you, or myself for that matter?! And why do you keep coming into my dreams?! _

'Because I need you. We need each other. You cannot hold a grudge forever, Takato.'

Well, just watch! I want to forget about you! Why are you even trying to speak to me now after all these years?

'_Because__,__ Takato, you and I must become one again. There is a situation developing in another realm. A great evil may possibly awaken.'_

_A great evil? You mentioned this in my dreams._

'_Please, I encourage you that we must unite as one again. Suzakato must rise up with the other Beast Tamers to combat this new threat.'_

_What makes you think it'll be that easy? What if you'll just use me against my will again? I don't want to be your puppet again!_

'_I am truly sorry for what happened. But, you have to realize that Sailor Mars has gotten over it. Yes, she still retains those painful memories but she has gotten over her funk. Takato, I think you should do the same.'_

_But, I..._

'_For her sake and your own, it is time we put the past behind us. You and I need to merge. Takato, I can only communicate with you briefly... Our connection is weak for now but... if we unite we will be able to help one another... Takato... Please... UNITE WITH ME!'_

"SUZAKU! NO!" Takato shouted as he dropped his bottled water. He paused and glanced around the room to see his friends getting worried about him. "Guys... Look... Practice is over for today... There's something I have to take care of..."

Henry blinked. "Takato? Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, you were getting all spaced out on us, Chumley. What's eating ya?" Kazu asked, expressing concern for his friend.

Jeri was also worried. "Takato?"

Only Renamon and Inumon could sense a slight spiritual presence from Suzaku earlier. They looked toward each other and stared over to Takato's direction. Rika approached the teen and put a hand on his left shoulder.

"Hey, Takato! Goggle head!" Rika tried to snap the boy out of his trance. "Can you hear me?"

"I'm sorry..." Takato said as he stepped back. "I've got to go..."

Guilmon walked over toward his partner. "Takato?"

Without hesitation, Takato turned as he ran up the stairs. The others tried to stop him but they were unable to catch up. Renamon and Inumon remained still as they watched Guilmon following Takato out the door.

"Renamon? Inumon? Why didn't you two go after him?" Himura asked the two digimon.

"Yeah! What's the deal?!" Terriermon frowned.

"Takato just spoke to Suzaku," Renamon answered.

"Suzaku? I wonder what could be wrong?" Henry wondered. "Genbu has told me that he has been out of contact with Suzaku for quite some time."

Himura replied. "Yeah. Byakko hasn't been in contact with Suzaku, either. It's almost as if Suzaku suddenly disappeared without a trace."

"I'm going to follow him, guys. Renamon, come with me!" Rika called out to her partner as she ran up the stairs.

With that, Renamon vanished out of the room and followed the same path her human partner would take. Everyone else was left behind to wonder what could have caused Takato to flip out.

"Guess Takato didn't want to play anymore, _Culu_," Calumon sighed as he looked up at Jeri. "What do you think?"

The girl could only nod. "I don't know, Calumon. I just don't know."

"What's troubling me is why Suzaku is speaking to him like this? What really happened between those two?" Himura wondered. "The last time Takato even mentioned Suzaku was a few weeks following the alien invasion."

Inumon frowned. "Whatever this means, we really shouldn't ignore it."

"Right. In the meantime, let's clean up here. We'll catch up with Rika and Renamon later," Henry said. _Hopefully those two can catch up with Takato and Guilmon. But, what could Suzaku want from him? I'm going to have to talk with Genbu later about this._

xxxx

_**Domino City District/Local Mall/Costume Shop/4:52 PM**_

Within the Domino City district, there were people crowded outside the costume shop in the local mall. There was a half price sale going on and it would only last until Halloween night. This allowed for many young kids and teens to buy the costumes they wanted.

In the case for Tea and Yugi, the pair walked inside and noticed a lot of commotion occurring inside the costume store. Tea sweat dropped while passing along through an aisle.

"This is just crazy, Yugi!" Tea looked around.

Yugi chuckled. "I know, but we need costumes just as much as everyone else here."

"I sure hope that they have that Dark Magician girl costume I've been looking for."

"Don't worry, Tea. We'll find it before you know it."

The brunette, on the other hand, was not convinced. "Yeah before they run out of them. Otherwise, I guess I'll stick to being a sugar plum dancer."

"_I_ hope that they have a Dark Magician costume!" Yugi had such high hopes in regards to his ideal costume.

"Well, you better find one fast. That's all I can say, Yugi," Tea giggled as she turned around to stroll down another aisle. "Ugh, this is ridiculous! At this rate, I probably won't even find it here."

"HEY, TEA!!" A pair of collective voices called out down the aisle.

As she heard her name being called, Tea looked ahead to find four of her friends pacing down the aisle. She waved to them in response as she saw Joey, Mai, Serenity and Morpheous coming into view. Serenity had changed since the Rajita invasion. She was taller and had her hair cut at shoulder length. She wore a pink shirt with blue jean shorts and a pair of white flip flips. Standing beside Serenity was Morpheous. He wore a light gray t-shirt, a pair of dark jean pants and matching color shoes. Of course, being a shape shifter, he had disguised himself as a human in order to blend in..

Serenity and Morpheous' relationship had grown over the past three years. They had become closer than most couples. In fact, following graduation from high school, Serenity's mother allowed her to visit Joey and Morpheous whenever she wanted. Not only has she grown attached to Morpheous but her relationship with her brother has grown, as well.

"Hey, guys! I didn't think I'd see you four here!" Tea smiled as she hugged both Mai and Serenity. "Are you looking for costumes, too?"

"We're looking to see if there are any Duel Monsters costumes left," Serenity said. "If not, then I guess we can go as one of the Homunculi from Full Metal Alchemist. I can be Lust. You can change yourself into Envy and Joey can be Greed. What do you think, Morpheous?"

"I suppose," the former Rajita general replied.

Tea shifted her eyes to Morpheous. "I still can't believe that one of the former alien generals is now our friend."

"Thanks to Serenity, she made it possible," Mai smiled as she pat Serenity's back. "Right, Serenity?"

"Yeah."

"So, where's Yug?" Joey inquired while walking down the aisle. "I actually called him earlier and told him I'd meet him here."

Tea turned around. "He was right behind just a minute... Oh, there he is! Hey, Yugi!" She immediately called out to her childhood friend. "YUGI!"

Once hearing Tea's voice, Yugi walked away from a display box and walked back to Tea's direction. He paused to notice Joey and the others were gathered on the same aisle. Yugi's smile widened as he ran over to Joey.

"Hey, we're here, Yug!" Joey gave his long-time friend a high five. He then pulled the spiky-haired young man to the side and whispered in his ear. "_So, did ya ask her, yet, Yug?"_

"Huh...? Oh you mean..." Yugi recalled his talk with Joey the other day. He nodded in response. "Not yet."

"I think now's the perfect chance, Yug," Joey grinned while lightly shoving him into Tea.

"Whoa! Be careful there, Yugi," Tea spun around as she blinked toward the young man. _To think, it's been three years since Atem left. Yugi's been dueling on his own and relying on his own instinct to win. Well, he's been doing well without Atem. Still, I miss the Pharaoh. _"Yugi? Is there something you needed?"

"Well... I was thinking... Maybe we could talk in private?" Yugi suggested.

"Um, sure."

As Yugi and Tea walked toward the back of the store, Joey watched them with excited glee. Finally, this would be Yugi's chance to finally ask Tea out after so long. Yugi has only regarded Tea as his friend but never a 'girlfriend' - although he's always been shy about his true feelings and suppressed those intimate emotions.

"Yeah! Finally!" Joey grinned as he trembled excitedly.

Mai smirked. "So, Yugi's finally going to ask her out? How cute."

"You mean those two have never been out on a date?" Morpheous was slightly perplexed. "How long have those two known each other?"

"Since childhood," Joey said. "I think ever since their elementary days?"

"Awww. That's even cuter. But, I must say... It's about time they finally admit their feelings. Then again, I could teach Tea a thing or two about showing off her affection for the kid," the blonde vixen smirked composedly as she leaned against Joey. "Right, Joseph?"

Joey merely blushed. "Heh, got that right."

Serenity watched her brother from the side and smiled. "Oh, Joey."

xxxxx

As they looked around the back, there was no one around to butt into their conversation. Tea leaned against the wall as she looked at Yugi.

"So, what did you need to talk about? Is it urgent?" Tea did not know what to ask. "Is your grandfather okay?"

"No, he's fine. Look, Tea. This isn't about him. It's..." Yugi blushed. "Us. You and me..."

"Yeah?"

"Tea. We've known each other for a long time. Remember when we first met in elementary school?"

"How could I forget? I was your only friend then. The kids would pick on you and I would be there to stick up for you."

He nodded as those fond memories flashed before his eyes. The only friend that Yugi ever had prior to middle and high school was Tea. She would be the only kid to listen to his fantastic stories and never made a snide remark about his height.

"Our friendship was so strong, even through middle and high school. That's where we met Joey and Tristan. They weren't such nice guys from the start but I think it was the Millennium Puzzle that brought us all together."

"Yeah... I remember Joey saved that piece of the puzzle from the bottom of the pool. Oh and let's not forget that those two were always there to stick up for you against bullies. Oh and... all the duelists we've encountered over the past few years."

"Some of them became our friends like Duke, Mai and Mako. Then, there's Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Oh, let's not forget Marik, Ishizu and Odion."

"And all the enemies we've faced," Tea shuddered. "Though, despite the hardships we've been through, we've stuck together as friends."

Yugi smiled. "Yeah but... what I've been meaning to ask is..."

"Yes?" She felt her heart beating.

"If you're not busy, this Halloween... Joey, Mai and Morpheous are throwing a party at their place. I was wondering if you... if you'd..." Yugi couldn't bear to hold it all in. He had to be upfront and honest.

"...Yugi?"

"...Wouldyouliketogowithmetotheparty?!" Yugi asked rather quickly and leaving Tea standing perplexed.

"Um... what did you say? You spoke too fast."

"I asked... Would you like to go with me to the party? As a date?"

"A date? You and me?" Tea gasped as she placed a hand on her chest. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yeah... I do," Yugi admitted. "I'll be frank. I've seen you as more than just a friend for a long time... You've always been there for me."

Tea smiled. "Hey, it's my job to be the cheerleader for the team, right?"

"You did more than just being the team's cheerleader, Tea. You've always encouraged me and the others to stay strong. Even at our bleakest moments, you never lost hope."

"Thank you, Yugi."

"And I mean every word of it."

Before Yugi could say another word, Tea leaned forward and kissed him on his lips. This immediately caught the young man off his guard. Any guy would have savored this moment, and Yugi was no different. He has always wanted a kiss from Tea and now he's got it.

As Tea pulled away, she winked. "So? What do ya think?"

"I... I never knew you were such a great kisser."

"I surprise myself, too."

"I guess... That's a _yes_?"

Tea giggled. "I'd love to be your date, Yugi." _You're the closest link to Atem. I mean you already do look and sound like him, but, I have to face the facts. Atem is not coming back. _"Want go and get our costumes, Yugi?"

"Sure! We better get them fast, Tea," Yugi led her toward the door and back inside the store. "Or we'll be without any good costumes!"

"Right! I still have to get my Dark Magician Girl costume!" Tea held onto Yugi's hand dearly.

Yugi never felt much happier as he closed his eyes. _Atem, if only you were here. I finally had the courage to ask Tea out!_

Watching the two passing down the aisle, Joey and Mai peeked out through several holes. They faced each other and winked.

"Yug did it!" Joey was never more pleased to see his friend asking Tea out.

"Yeah. It's about time those two came out of their shells," Mai gave a sultry smirk. "But, this is good for them. Their relationship will blossom. Still, I've got to teach Tea a thing or two about being a real woman!"

Joey dreaded this thought. _Great, don't tell me Mai's actually considering taking Tea under her wing. Scaaaaary!_

"Shall we get started and find our costumes, Serenity?" Morpheous asked his girlfriend.

"Yes! Let's start!"

Just then, the former general shifted his eyes upward while sensing a disturbing presence. He quickly surveyed the area and lowered his guard. Serenity noticed her boyfriend's uneasiness and held his left arm.

"What's wrong, Morpheous?"

"It's nothing," he reassured the girl. _What is this strange vibe I'm feeling? _"Let's go and find your costume, Serenity."

xxxxx

Looking from outside the store and peeking through a window, Loki carefully eyed the duelists. He was picking up traces of spirit energy from Yugi and Joey's Dragon Knight powers. He also sensed powerful energy from the former Rajita general.

"Interesting. Some of these humans are generating... quite a decent amount of spirit power," Loki observed them. His eyes shifted back to Morpheous' direction. "Hum... but this one. He appears human but that seems to be merely a disguise to conceal... his true form. Mrow, how interesting indeed. This bunch has me intrigued but there are still others for me to find. Where are those damn Spirit Detectives?!" With that, he vanished from the spot.

The Nekomata was no doubt looking for Yusuke and company, and he would not rest until he tracks them down.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/5:10 PM**_

As Takato arrived at the lake, he stared at the clear water and reflected on that Christmas morning three years ago. That was the day he had thrown the Suzaku card into the lake. Since then, he had severed connection and any ties with his Spirit Beast.

Now, after three years, Suzaku has called him back.

Takato took a moment to reconsider and slowly stepped back. He couldn't bring himself to reunite with an entity that had forced him to take the life of a woman, even though she had been possessed by a corrupted cosmic being. Taking a deep breath, Takato closed his eyes. Guilmon stepped out of the bushes and watched his partner from the sidelines.

"Takato...? That's where you threw the Suzaku card. I remember now," Guilmon said.

"It is, boy," Takato answered while channeling a telepathic link to his Spirit Beast. _Suzaku? Are you there?_

The mystic entity answered with a low harmonic tone. _'I'm here, Takato. Now that you're here... we may reunite. Please, whatever grudge you bear against me... it's time to let it go. It is essential that we unite once again. There is a great evil that will surface soon.'_

_What evil force are we talking about here?_

'_All I know is that they are monsters from an archaic period. They are manifestations of evil from the realm of the Makai.'_

_Makai? _

'_It is the world inhabited by demons. It is completely parallel to your world much like the Digital World. This is also the world where that demon named Hiei was born.'_

_Hiei? You mean that demon with the dark flames?! The one who's teamed with Yusuke and his crew?_

'_Correct. These ancient demons are beyond anything you and your friends can fight alone.'_

_So, when are they expected to awaken?_

'_Soon. That is why I ask of you to reunite with me.'_

_I don't know..._

'_Takato, sooner or later you will have to bear the burden of responsibility. What will happen if the Sailor Senshi or your other allies are unable to answer the call to duty? You and your fellow Tamers must assume that responsibility. I know it's hard__, but those who threaten this world will not go away. You must be prepared to deal with the worst.'_

_I know, but what if I'm not good enough to do the job?_

'_Who said you were in this alone? You have your fellow Tamers! Have you also forgotten your digimon partner? Guilmon is there for you. And you have me.'_

_Yes... You and Guilmon._

'_So, what will it be, Takato Matsuda? Will you rise up and reclaim my power? Will you fight in the name of justice? Allow Suzakato another chance to rise out of the ashes!'_

Takato couldn't help it. He smiled as he recalled the power he once used and how good it felt to be endowed with the phoenix's mystical flames. Tightening both fists, Takato shivered as a smile formed on his face.

'_You're eager, Takato. I can see it on your face.'_

_Well... I just realized how foolish I was to reject you, Suzaku._

'_Heh. Now you're starting to see things in a more positive light.'_

Guilmon blinked as he noticed a shimmering glow penetrating out of the lake. As the beam shone through, Takato shielded his face and eyes. The Suzaku card slowly floated out of the cold waters as it moved toward the boy. The card was still in perfect condition - much to Takato's surprise. A red aura shimmered around the card, which protected it from the water.

"Suzaku!" The pre-teen shouted as he uncovered his face. "I still can't believe we're coming together after three years... I'm so sorry." He nearly wanted to breakdown and cry.

'_Please, do not shed tears, young Takato. You are a warrior. We are one. Let us start over.'_

Takato took the time to look toward Guilmon. The red reptile digimon nodded his head in approval. No doubt Guilmon trusted Suzaku as he sensed nothing but good intentions from the phoenix spirit.

"Go for it, Takato!" Guilmon encouraged his partner. "I can trust Suzaku. He's right... you just have to move on, right? Rei has moved on."

"Yeah, you're right," the boy nodded as he put his hand in front of the Suzaku card. He paused for a moment as he looked back to Guilmon. "Here goes..." As he closed his eyes, Takato grabbed the mystic card as Suzaku's energy entered his body. "SUZAKU! Let us unite!"

_**BOOM.**_

Takato found himself engulfed by a beam of crimson light. He watched as the phoenix spirit merged with his body. Throwing his head back, Takato yelled out.

Hiding behind the bushes, both Rika and Renamon observed the events.

"So... my suspicions were right, Renamon. He did get rid of the Suzaku card. That explains why he and Suzaku haven't been in contact for three years."

Renamon narrowed her blue eyes. "Yes, it does. And it appears they have reconciled. They have reunited."

"Takato shouldn't have kept this a secret from us though," Rika sneered. "But, I'm glad Takato had enough sense to reunite with Suzaku."

"Look!"

As Rika looked forward, she watched as Takato was fully endowed with the beast's mystic power. The teen now had a fire aura surrounding him.

"Yeah... that's more like it," Rika said as she emerged out of the bushes. "Hey, Takato!"

As the boy paused to hear his name called, he slowly turned and spotted Rika standing behind him.

"Rika...?"

The redhead crossed her arms. "So, when were you going to tell us that you threw Suzaku away?"

"You... you were here the whole time watching?"

"You know it, goggle head," Rika frowned as she walked forward. "I should be mad for what you did but... I'm just glad you and Suzaku were able to work out your differences."

"It wasn't easy..."

"I know. Seiryuu's been worried about Suzaku for a while. You don't understand how sad she's been without hearing anything from him," Rika stopped five feet in front of Takato. "But now they are can speak to each other."

"I'm sorry I've kept this a secret to you all. I feel like such an ignorant fool," Takato blamed himself. "If only I hadn't thrown Suzaku's card into the damn lake!"

"Get over it, Takato. It's the past. Anyway, Seiryuu has been warning me of some evil force."

"Oh, you mean...?"

Rika nodded. "I'll bet Suzaku has already warned you."

"Yeah... we really need to tell the others."

Renamon overheard their conversation as she appeared beside Rika. "And we'll need to warn our other allies. The Senshi and the Detectives, I'm sure, are already aware of this development."

"Somehow, we just have to warn the others then," Takato rubbed his chin. "Just when you thought there would finally be peace and quiet in Tokyo."

"When pigs fly, I'd say," Rika remarked. "C'mon. We've got to tell Henry, Himura and the others!"

Takato agreed as he and Guilmon led the way. "Right! Let's go!"

xxxxx

_**Outside Domino City District/Kaiba Manor/5:20 PM**_

Later that day, after their lunch-in and getting reacquainted with certain people at Kaiba Corp, Seto and Lyn arrived in the manor.

Once they entered the front, they saw Mokuba, Max, and Sam chatting on the front stairway. The boys sprung up as they ran over to greet their siblings. Now 15 years old, Mokuba was taller by six inches, though his hair remained long and wild. Max and Sam, both 13, were at least two inches shorter than Mokuba. There were no other significant changes to them. Although, as time progressed, the boys have grown and will continue to do so.

Lyn knelt down to embrace Max and Sam.

"How were things while I was away?" Lyn asked her brothers.

"Just great! We were just in a three-way duel about an hour ago!" Max exclaimed.

Sam chuckled, scratching his head. "Yeah. Mokuba kinda kicked our butts, but next time is gonna be different! Isn't that right, Max?"

"Oh yeah!"

Mokuba grinned. "Bring it. I'll be ready whenever you guys are!"

"Did you teach those two any of your new duel tactics, Mokuba?" Lyn asked the younger Kaiba brother.

"Yeah. That's the reason why I challenged them."

"And did they learn anything?" Seto asked.

"They sure did. What can I say? I ought to be a duel instructor in my spare time," Mokuba said with pride.

Seto nodded as he changed to a new topic. "Speaking of which, I heard Duel Academy is doing well. We're expecting an even bigger turnout in the next few years."

"I heard. I think that's great news, Seto," Mokuba nodded, shifting back to the Stromberg brothers. "Have you two ever considered joining Duel Academy?"

"Us?" Max and Sam spoke out simultaneously.

"Yeah, I think it'll be an great experience for you both. What do you think?" Mokuba said. "Seto? How about it?"

Lyn smiled. "Well, I think that sounds like a cool idea. You two are good duelists. I'm sure this academy will give you the essential lessons needed to become great duelists."

"I agree! What do you think, Seto?" Mokuba looked toward his brother.

As he gave this some thought, Seto replied. "We'll see. They'll have to attend the affiliated junior high school if they want to get into the highest-ranking dormitory."

"Highest-ranking dormitory?" Max blinked, oblivious to what the CEO was referring to.

"I'll take it from here, Seto," Mokuba said as he explained clearly for the brothers. "There's three dormitories named after the three Egyptian God Cards, and you are assigned to your dorm based on how well you duel."

Sam pointed out. "The God Cards, those are the cards Yugi had."

"Yep, that's right. Obelisk Blue, obviously named after Obelisk the Tormentor, is the highest ranked. It's possible for you two to get into this level as freshmen, but you'll have to attend that junior school my brother mentioned. The mid-ranking dormitory is Ra Yellow, which is named after the Winged Dragon of Ra. If you two received so-so scores during the exam in the junior school, you'd be placed in this mid-ranked dormitory. Now, the lowest dorm is Slifer Red, after Slifer the Sky Dragon. Those who scored poorly will be put here." Mokuba stopped as he folded his arms. "So, any questions?"

"Yeah, I got one," Sam addressed. "Why is Obelisk Blue ranked the highest? Shouldn't it be the Ra Yellow? I mean Ra's the strongest God Card!"

"And Slifer's too awesome to be ranked low!" Max scoffed.

Mokuba chuckled, scratching his head. He looked back to see his brother shaking his head in disapproval. "You see… Since my brother created Duel Academy, he has a little bias toward the God Card he used to own, Obelisk. The names were all his idea..." He sweat-dropped, looking back at Seto.

"Yeah, that's something only Mr. CEO here would come up with," Lyn shook her head, sighing with exasperation.

Seto cleared his throat. "Anyway, I'll discuss this more thoroughly with your sister. If she approves, you can transfer in next spring."

"We'll let you know," Sam said.

Max replied. "Yeah, we really can't turn this down."

"Don't worry. You guys are going to love this place," Mokuba stated.

Lyn walked over to Seto and smiled, giving him an approving nod. "Thanks, Seto. This means a lot to my brothers."

"Well, nothing is etched in stone, but I'll see what I can do."

"Still…" She said, giving a kiss on his left cheek. "Thanks, Seto. I believe this is something they need. They haven't had a chance to do anything on their own."

"Well… it's nothing," Seto said. "I figured this would be something your brothers would like."

"Yeah," Lyn smiled as she watched the boys still gossiping about Duel Academy. "Life's too short and time has flown by. I just wonder what the future will bring for us all."

xxxxx

_**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/5:40 PM**_

The Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Detectives were gathered at the meeting to discuss the recent situation happening in Makai. However, before the meeting even started, the Senshi celebrated Setsuna's birthday. After having some cake, the groups proceeded to discuss the more crucial development regarding the recent demon activity.

Crowded on the right side of a long table were the Sailor Senshi - Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Setsuna and Hotaru. On the opposite side were the Spirit Detective team members - Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Koenma and Genkai in his adult form. Hiei was isolated at a spot away from the table.

Cammy entered the room while carrying a tray of tea cups. Yui and Aoshi assisted the young Miko-in-training by bringing in trays of cookies.

Yui Tsubasa, now 12 years old, had grown a few inches taller. Her hair was the same length and tied into a ponytail.

Cammy, now 11, had also grown to the same height as Yui. Her hair also lengthened down to the middle of her back.

Aoshi Inuki was the same age as Yui and taller by a few inches. His hair was slightly longer, which reached down past his ears.

"Ok, so let me get something straight," Yusuke spoke up as he looked toward Hiei. "You're saying that there're some demons that won't abide by the laws? Are these demons stupid or something?"

Kuwabara scoffed. "I never believed that all the demons would sit back and follow Enki's laws."

"So, what's the 4-1-1 on these rebels?" Makoto inquired. "What are they really after?"

"Simple. Destroy the human race once they release these eight Taiyoukai," Botan answered. "And these Taiyoukai are nothing like the one the boys faced during that Rajita conflict."

Yui remembered the battle with Draco as if it were yesterday. That fight was when that she and Dark Gabumon first biomerged into Lady Lupin. She sat down beside Aoshi and listened to the conversation.

"What are talking about here? Some kind of _coup d'état_ in the Makai?" Minako asked. "Are these demons planning to overthrow Enki?"

"Possibly... With these eight Taiyoukai, the devastation they'll leave will be disastrous, not just for Makai but the Living World, as well," Genkai theorized as he dreaded the worst case scenario. "Yusuke, you must understand that the strongest of these monsters that may be even stronger your Mazoku father, Raizen."

Yusuke tightened his hands as he listened. "You're kidding!" He quickly got tense as he heard this unsettling revelation.

"Hiei, what else do you know?" Rei shifted her eyes toward the demon's direction.

"The mastermind behind this plot could most likely be that demon sorcerer," the fire demon hinted.

"Demon sorcerer?" Hotaru blinked.

"Yeah, I believe I know who he's talking about," the blue-haired ferry girl pulled out a book out of her robe. As she quickly flipped through the pages, she pulled up the sorcerer's profile. "Ah-ha! Bingo! It's the demon sorcerer known as Demento!"

Kurama raised his head as his eyes slightly darkened. "Demento."

"Kurama? You've heard of him?" Yusuke asked.

"Who is this Demento?" Ami pointed out.

"He's a powerful sorcerer who's mastered nearly every form of black magic. He's not known for his strength, but his sorcery is something to be feared. No doubt he knows how to unseal the prisons containing these eight Taiyoukai," the red-haired half breed explained briefly. "I recall seeing him once, but that was nearly 1,000 years ago, when I was Youko Kurama."

"So, how old is this sorcerer guy supposed to be?" Kuwabara was curious to know.

"Very old," Botan quickly answered.

"Yeah. Like that really helps, Botan," Yusuke remarked.

Usagi looked over to Chibi-Usa. "What do you think?"

"So, this sorcerer creep hasn't awakened these monsters yet? Why don't we try and find him?" Chibi-Usa asked the Spirit team.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple. Demento's carefully concealed himself. We believe he's hiding within the lower levels of the Makai. Those are areas that not even Spirit World has explored," Koenma answered, lowering his head.

Genkai set her tea cup down and affirmed. "We don't know for sure when or where he will release these demons, but we know that all eight are sealed and hidden in Tokyo."

"How come nobody told us anything about this?" Yui raised her hand. "I thought for sure these Taiyoukai would be too strong to cross the barrier."

"About that... My father sealed these eight monsters in Tokyo once he had gained power in order to prevent anyone in Makai from awakening them," Prince Koenma confirmed. "These seals have long been undetected for several millennia. My father made certain that no one would ever trace their positions."

Rei gasped. "That could explain why I haven't ever been able to sense them."

"Me either," Kuwabara noted.

"They've remained hidden until Demento discovered their locations," Koenma clarified.

Crossing her arms, Cammy spoke up. "All right, so we just need to find these eight sealed areas? But, what if Demento has sent men to find them before we do?"

"Well, there hasn't been any demon activity from what I can tell," Botan stated.

"No, but I've discovered a few Makai insect gatherings," Hiei reported.

Rei interjected. "That's right. I had to get rid of a few this morning."

"Yes, then we're already in the early stages, I'm afraid. Just like when the Demon's Doorcave was breeched by Sensui and his cohorts. Anyway, we're not sure exactly where these eight Taiyoukai are hidden, only that they're somewhere within Tokyo. You can leave finding them to us," Koenma offered his help. "However, it's going to take us a while. In the meantime, you guys can start looking around the city. If you can, make sure and tell everyone else. They all have a right to know, too." He scoffed. _Geez, father__,__ you make things so difficult for me sometimes!_

Setsuna shifted her attention to the Senshi. "And we'll be lending them a hand once again."

"No problem!" Minako said.

"I'll be more than happy to give these new friends of ours any help they need," Chibi-Usa vowed.

As Rei glanced over the corner, she watched as Hiei was getting up. "Hiei! I'd like a word with you."

"Hn. About what, Miko?" Hiei pierced a gaze directly at the woman. "I don't need help from you or your friends. I'll track Demento down myself and bring his head to Mukuro."

"Yeah? Well, just how are you going to find this sorcerer, tough guy?" the dark-haired Miko crossed her arms and frowned. "We're all in this together! You heard what Koenma said. We can start by looking around the city."

"Then feel free to do so. I'm not stopping you or the others, but I'm going back to Makai to find that damn sorcerer."

"Hey, Hiei! This is a team effort!" Kuwabara barked.

Rei immediately chided the demon. "I thought you got over yourself, Hiei. Guess I was wrong."

"C'mon, Hiei, don't do this to our team dynamic!" Botan face palmed herself. "Ugh, men!"

"It's okay, Botan. You let me handle this," Rei got up as she approached Hiei.

"Uh oh. This is gonna get ugly," Minako gulped as she backed away.

Usagi blinked as she watched her friend and the demon facing off. "Rei-chan?"

Hiei scoffed as he stared into Miko's violet eyes. "What I do in the Makai is my business. I won't allow you to interfere with my work..."

"Look, I understand," she quickly cut him off.

"Hiei. Perhaps, you should assist us until Mukuro calls for you?" Kurama suggested. "Have you received anything urgent from her?"

"No."

"Then stay here for the time being, Hiei. You can go back when Mukuro calls for you," Rei insisted.

Yusuke scoffed. "Look, Hiei. There's no point in arguing with her."

"Sheesh, what's his problem?" Chibi-Usa watched Hiei from the corner. "Rei sure is standing up to him."

"You should have been there to see those two fight," Makoto whispered in Chibi-Usa's ear. "It was a rumble I'll never forget."

Chibi-Usa nodded. "Wow, and she beat him?"

"Yep! Rei-chan kicked his butt!" Minako winked while flashing a 'V' with her right hand. "Girl power triumphs again!"

Rei cleared her throat. "Hiei, I'm not going to ask you again."

Hiei shifted his crimson eyes and snarled. "Fine, but only because Houou requested I remain here."

"Houou...?" The Miko had a perplexed look. _I forgot she and Hiei can read each other's minds. _"Oh, so you're willing to listen to her, but not me?!"

"Yes, because she's not a fool."

"And I'm a fool?!" Rei shouted. "Sorry, but I'm not the one thinking he can carry the world on his shoulders. Only a fool would believe he doesn't need any help. We're all here to work together."

Hiei turned away. "Hn. Whatever."

"Those two are acting like a married couple!" Chibi-Usa remarked as she looked at the pair.

Ami sweat-dropped. "They argue on a daily basis. You should see them. It's silly."

"Especially when he's been sleeping in her crows' tree," Makoto chuckled. "She _hates_ it when he sleeps in their tree."

"Hate is an understatement, dear Mako-chan," Minako formed a sly smirk.

"Ok, pipe down now. So, is that ok with you, ladies?" Koenma asked the Senshi in attendance. "We look forward in working with you again."

Setsuna noted. "We will give you our support, Koenma."

"We wouldn't have stood a chance against those terrible aliens if you young ladies hadn't been there to support the boys," Genkai said. "I am grateful for your contributions, Sailor Senshi."

Usagi smiled as she put an arm around Chibi-Usa. "You can count on us. Right, Chibi-Usa-chan?"

"Yeah," the pink-haired teen responded.

"So, what now?" Yui asked as she leaned her back on the floor. "Aoshi? What do you think?"

"Good question. I say we start looking for these seals. I'll bet my father can help us out," Aoshi suggested for more help.

Yui nodded in agreement. "What do you think, Cammy-chan?"

Cammy replied. "Yeah, that's a great idea! What do you think sis... Huh?" As she turned, she saw that both Rei and Hiei were gone. "Where did they go? They were just here a minute ago!"

"Don't worry. Those two just stepped out." Yusuke shrugged. "So, it's settled. We're working with the Senshi again. Just like old times."

"Except now we're going to be helping you defeat some nasty demons. This is going to be fun," Hotaru smiled.

As Kurama shifted his eyes outside, he tried to listen to the conversation clearly between Hiei and Rei.

xxxxx

Rei leaned against a wooden post as she looked toward the demon. "Look, Hiei, I think we can both agree that something is wrong with Kurama. Granted, you've known him longer than I have. That's why I think you should keep a close eye on him. This Demento creep can wait. Koenma is gonna to try tracing those eight seals for us while we search around the city for any clues."

Standing several feet from a cherry blossom tree, Hiei stared at the skies. "You want me to check on Kurama?"

"He's your friend, Hiei. Just like how Yusuke and Kuwabara are your friends, right?"

"They're teammates and allies. 'Friend' isn't a term I acknowledge."

The Miko caught him red handed. "Oh, but you're _so _wrong there, Hiei-kun. You might not want to admit it but you're probably closer to them than you think."

"What makes you say so?"

"Hiei. I'm not blind. You protect the ones closest to you. That includes Yukina-chan."

As he heard the mention of the Koorime, he paused and stood silent.

"Judging by the silent treatment you're giving me, you know I'm right."

Hiei scoffed. "Don't get carried away." He turned away and sneered. "...I will keep an eye on Kurama. I will confront him if need be."

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who noticed Kurama not being himself during our meeting."

"Whatever may be troubling him, it could be linked to the recent events in Makai."

Rei rubbed her chin as she gave this some thought. "It's possible Demento could be causing this."

"You and your friends just do whatever you need to do to locate those seals. Leave Kurama to me."

Nodding her head, Rei smiled. "Thanks. Although you can be difficult, you're a very loyal ally... as shady as you might be."

"Hn."

As Rei shifted her eyes back, she carefully eyed Kurama from inside her home. _Don't worry, Kurama-kun. We'll get to the bottom of this and weed out that demon sorcerer while putting a stop to his plans!_

xxxxx

Far off from the Hikawa Shrine, the fiendish Nekomata listened to the group's entire conversation through his keen ears.

"Mrow! Sooooo, the former Spirit Detectives have aligned themselves with the Sailor Senshi? I heard that they united to defeat a powerful warlord three years ago. They've formed an alliance and are planning to find the eight seals? This is going to be a problem. I must warn Demento! But, even so, I got enough data on our potential enemies! Demento will be _pleased_ nonetheless! Mrow!!" Loki snapped his fingers and vanished from sight.

xxxxx

_**Lower Level of Makai/Demento's Chambers/9:05 PM**_

"So, this is the data you've collected, Loki?" Demento asked as he reviewed the Loki's notes. "Children with high spiritual energy. More children with creatures called Digimon. Creatures hiding under human disguises. But, the biggest discovery you've made would be the union between the Spirit Detectives and the legendary Sailor Senshi." _So, it's true. Queen Serenity's daughter and her guardians have been reborn in this period._

Loki gulped. "This is gonna be a big problem for us, isn't it? Mrow!"

"On the contrary, all we need to do is bolster our demon numbers. Dr. Ichigaki is already in the process of creating effective bio-warriors to serve our cause. And Risho is out recruiting. I expect them to be done tomorrow. The good news is that these seals can't be traced so easily. Not even that blasted Koenma can locate them with the technology he possesses. These seals do not give off any _Youki_, so it will make it harder for those fools to locate them. However, I know where they are hidden, and I'm the only one with the spell to set them free. This gives me the advantage!"

"Yes, I see now."

The demon sorcerer cocked a sinister grin. "Do not fret, Loki! Everything is still going as planned! In no time, the Taiyoukai will awaken and the human world will be plunged into despair! Enki will have no choice but to relinquish his throne to me... the future ruler of the Makai!"

"Yes, and we demons will finally savor the moment we replace the human race! Mrow!" Loki purred with delight at the thought.

Tambo spoke out, getting the sorcerer's attention. "So, um... where _are _these eight seals located?"

"I will let you know tomorrow. Patience, dear Tambo. We will make our final preparations then."

Lilith smiled, flipping her long hair back. "In the meantime, we'll continue to inspect that city."

"Good. Just report back on what you find," Demento said.

As the demon sorcerer carried on his conversation with Loki, the mysterious figure watched from the darkness. The figure's eyes glowed red as he shivered with delight.

The figure thought with deadly intentions. _It's so nice that Kurama has been doing well. I believe it's time I pay the pretty red-haired fox a visit. _

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Saya: Who... who are you?

Mysterious man: My name is Tsukimaru... would you like me to walk you home?

Kurama: No... I can't let this bother me... He can't be alive.

Yusuke: Ok, guys. Let's do our best and find the positions of those seals.

Kuwabara: How are we gonna find things we can't even sense?!

Minako: Hey, we've got company!

Loki: Merow! Nice to meet you, Spirit Detectives.

Karin: So, there's supposed to be demons awakening? Eight of them? Oh, great...

Takato: Guys, I know it's hard to believe but we have to be prepared. That's the reason why Suzaku and I have reunited. We have to tell the Senshi soon.

Takuya: Shoot! I've gotta find a costume quick! GAH!!

Usagi: Chibi-Usa, I'll make sure this a Halloween you and I will never forget!

Rei: I must say Hiei... you look wonderful in the costume that Cammy-chan and I made for you. (giggles)

Hiei: Hn.

Yugi: Next time on Taiyoukai's Awakening!

-

**_The Mystery of Tsukimaru: Saya's New Love? Locating the Seals!_ **

-

Phillipe: Just who is this stranger with my sister?

Jaguarmon: Beats me, but he gives me the creeps! (hisses)

xxxxx

**A/N: **And that concludes the second chapter of the movie fic. I hope you all are enjoying the first YuYuGiDigiMoon movie. I can assure you that I will give certain characters a scene or two. For now, I'm focusing mainly on main and a few secondary characters. The newer characters, like the Kuiper Senshi, will appear hopefully by the fourth chapter.

Now, for those of you who read my _Naruto: Land of Darkness_ story, you may have noticed Tsukimaru's name mentioned in the preview. However, this Saya and Tsukimaru are different from their Narutoverse counterparts.

All right, that'll be it for now. Be sure to review after you've finished reading. I'd like to see your feedback and this will convince me whether I should do another YuYuGiDigiMoon movie down the line. Take care.


	3. The Mystery of Tsukimaru: Saya's Love!

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and for providing some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N: **Okay, I think we've been through enough re-introductions to our favorite characters. Now it's time we get the ball rolling.

First things first, a new main character will be introduced in the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe. Oh, and in this chapter we will finally reveal Minako's boyfriend! Tell me what you think.

In other news, I've turned 25 yesterday. Please, send me a birthday shout-out if you wish.

On with the movie!

xxxxx

_**The Mystery of Tsukimaru: Saya's New Love? Locating the Seals!**_

xxxxx

**_Juuban District, Tokyo, Japan/Outside TV Ashita Studios/October 29, 2006/10:09 PM_**

It was evening in TV Ashita Studios. Most of the employees working had left for the evening.

Saya came walking out of the studios, tired from all the work she had done all day. Nothing exhausted her more than a whole day's work.

Taking a deep breath, Saya started walking down the street. She turned and stopped near a traffic light. Once it turned green, she paced across the street while cautiously glancing around her. Just then, several shadowy figures noticed the girl passing by. Their beady eyes watched Saya carefully.

As she had walked a distance from them, the shadowy figures emerged silently. There were four of them and each had a sinister grin on his face. Like thieves in the night, they stalked through the darkness.

Then, without warning, one of the figures rushed ahead and stepped in front of Saya. This immediately caught her by surprise as she fell back and hit the ground. The other three figures walked behind Saya as they chuckled amongst themselves.

"Look what we got here, boys! Looks like fresh meat," the leader of the four-man group spoke up, glaring down at Saya. "So helpless, yet so sexy. I'd tap that ass anytime. What do you say, boys?"

"Now you're talking, man! Make sure we all get a turn!" One of the four men raised his voice.

The leader smirked as she reached down and grabbed Saya's right arm. "Oh, don't worry, boys. You'll all get a turn. Now, miss... how about showing us a good time and come with us? We promise to take _really_ good care of ya."

"Well said, dude! Oh! This is gonna be fun! Ya! Ha! Ha!" Another one of the men laughed hysterically, similar to a hyena's laugh.

As the leader held a grip on Saya's arm, the girl saw an opening and delivered a swift kick to his crotch. The man yelled out as he dropped to his knees and grabbed his crotch. Saya managed to pull herself up and started running down the street.

"UGH!! YOU BITCH!!" The third member of the gang shouted in rage at the fleeing girl.

"Get... her... don't let that... bitch get away..." The leader groaned while holding his crotch. "And make... you guys rip off... every piece of her clothes... she's dead..." With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. "What are you... idiots standing around here for?! GET HER!"

Listening to the leader's commands, the three thugs ran off after Saya as they did not waste anymore time.

"That bitch... is gonna get it now."

Unbeknownst to the thug and his crew, a figure watched from top of a building roof. His eyes glared down at the streets and the activities that had been taking place. The figure's eyes turned white as he turned away and vanished into the darkness.

xxxxx

Saya came to a halt as she found herself at a dead end. Saya did not expect to find herself in an alleyway with a brick wall blocking her path. She frantically started glancing around until the three flunkies arrived. Saya backed away as she attempted to climb up the wall.

"Don't you just love it when prey tries to get away?" One of the men licked his lips. "It's kind of a turn on."

"And where do you think you're going?!" The second member of the crew ran up and grabbed Saya's right arm. As he pulled her down, he watched as she fell face first with her butt in the air. "Ooo, now stay still in that position, baby."

The third member pulled out a pair of gloves and put them on. "Now, how about we give her a strip search. Take off her clothes and take whatever she's got!"

"Then, we get to have some _fun_ with her right?" The second man asked.

"Definitely," the gloved thug grinned as he picked up Saya's purse.

With that, the other two thugs grabbed Saya as they pinned her down. Saya screamed and struggled under their hold. The first thug - wearing a black cap - cupped her mouth using his hands to silence her. The second thug started to undo her skirt as she cried.

"Hold it!" The leader's voice shouted from the distance.

The crew turned as their leader approached them. He held the pocket knife in hand and stalked toward Saya's helpless form. The second thug moved aside to let the leader stand over her.

"Ooooh, yes. You're gonna show me a good time, bitch. You showed me some spunk by kicking my nads but you were just delaying the fun. Now, I have you where I want you," the sadistic leader chuckled as he kneeled down and used his knife to cut open her shirt. He noticed the tears in the helpless girl's eyes. "Now, now, it's okay. This is gonna be a night you won't forget, and we promise to take _good _care of ya! Right, boys?!"

"You got it! Real good care!" The other three laughed.

As the leader glared down at Saya, he leaned forward and prepared to violate her 'innocence.' "Now, I promise you this won't hurt..."

Saya closed her eyes as she did not want to see what herself getting raped by this sadistic man.

Just then, one of the gang members was pulled into the darkness of the alleyway. The other two quickly turned as they realized their friend was gone. They expressed concern and fear as they walked back. The leader noticed his two colleagues walking back.

"Himuro? Sanzo? What the hell is the wrong with you two?!" The leader inquired as he noticed his third man was gone. "Hey! Where's Goro?!"

"He... He was just behind us and then... he vanished!" Sanzo exclaimed as he tried explaining.

Himuro nodded nervously. "Ye... Yeah, Kento. He was just standing..."

_FOOM._

Before Himuro could finish, he was also mysteriously pulled into the darkness.

"AH!! HIMURO!!" Sanzo screamed as he tried running off. Then, he, too, was pulled into the darkness of the alleyway.

This left Kento, the leader, all by himself with Saya on the ground. He stood up with his knife and scanned his surroundings. His heart started to race while nervous sweat dampened his forehead. Never had he shown fear of anything, until now.

"Come on... Come on out!! Whoever the hell you are!"

There was no response as Kento backed away and left Saya laying on the ground. He spun around to notice nothing but pitch darkness behind him.

"Himuro? Sanzo? Goro? C'mon! This is funny, you idiots! ANSWER ME!!" Kento shouted in demand. As he turned around, he heard a soft whisper. Almost like a serene yet ghoulish whisper. "WHO'S THERE?!" Again, no initial response. Kento was already losing his patience as he shouted again. "WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Then, as he shifted to his left side, he came face to face with a pair of solid white eyes staring directly into his own.

The mysterious figure simply responded, "Here."

With that, the figure pulled Kento into the darkness as the gang leader yelled out in horror. His screams faded as he was no longer seen beyond the dark corner.

Finally, the dark figure slowly emerged out of the corner as it shifted its attention to Saya. The four thugs were laying on the ground, unconscious. The mysterious avenger walked over beside Saya as the girl started to awaken. Her eyes opened as she looked up at the one who just saved her.

Saya moaned as she tried focusing her vision. "Wh... What's happened? Who are you...?"

The figure scooped the young woman in his arms. His face expressed gentleness while looking at her face.

"You're... not that thug.... Did you... just save me?"

"Just relax, Miss," the man said as he walked over to lean her against a wall. Walking over to her purse, he kneeled over to pick it up. His eyes shifted back to Saya. "Is this yours?"

"Yeah, that's mine," Saya nodded as she smiled. "Thank you... whoever you are..."

"You should be more careful walking the streets at night. There's bound to be sadistic predators preying on the helpless and the weak."

"I was on my way back home from work... I... I guess I should have gone the other way," the young woman blamed herself. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't beat yourself up, miss," the figure handed Saya her purse. As he finally stepped into view, a ray of light beamed down from a light post near the alleyway. He had long, silver hair flowing down his back. His eyes were dark, red, and slightly gleaming. The face of the man was clean cut with a hint of youth. The skin of the man was pale due to lack of exposure to sunlight. He wore a suit consisting of dark gray armor covering a black chain mail underneath. He wore a pair of soft, black pants with silver plates on his knees. The upper body of the man was moderately built. His hands covered in dark gray, leather material gloves. His footwear included black boots with steel covering the tips of the feet.

Saya gasped as she got a glimpse of his face. _He's... He's gorgeous. Has the boy of my dreams come to life? _The young woman couldn't help but blush and feel her heart pound rapidly. _Ok, calm down... Saya. He just saved your life... don't scare him off by acting like the silly fan girl that you are. It's not often you get saved by a hot and pretty guy!_

"Will you be alright, Miss?"

"I... I don't think I can go home alone," Saya said as she stood up and held her purse. "Besides, there could be more of those thugs. And I don't want to be attacked again. I could have been raped or even killed tonight..."

"Do you have a family waiting for you?"

"Yeah, and my little brother will worry about me if I don't get home," she confessed. "If you don't mind, would you accompany me...?"

The man blinked. "Huh?"

"Can you walk me home? I... I don't like going home by myself. And I was such an airhead for not taking the bus!" Saya once again accused herself of her own folly. "Please? I promise that it won't take long!"

"No, it's quite all right, Miss. I'd be honored to accompany you."

Saya smiled. "Really? That's great!"

"All I need to do is follow you and ensure that you enter your home safely."

"Ok but we can't go yet."

"Why not?"

"Well, first of all... How do I know you're not just going to steal my purse and treat me like some cheap prostitute just like those assholes tried with me?" The girl approached him. "Well? You're acting awfully nice for a mysterious dark avenger."

The pale-skinned man backed away. "Take it easy, Miss. I mean you no harm. I have no interest in your belongings and I treat ladies with the utmost respect."

Saya crossed her arms and smirked. "Now, that's more like it. I think I can trust you. Besides, you're kind of hot... for a pale-skinned guy dressed in black."

"Thanks... I guess..."

"Anyway, I'm getting tired and need to get home before my brother gets worried," Saya started walking out of the alleyway. "By the way..." She turned and faced the man. "Where are those thugs?"

"They're taking a rest in the corner," he pointed to the end of the alleyway.

"I see. I'll call the cops and tell them where they can find them," she said while walking down the street with the silver-haired man accompanying her. "So, what's your name? We never formally introduced ourselves."

"My name is Tsukimaru. And yours, Miss?"

"You don't have to call me miss. I'm Saya Sagara. I might be 22, but I prefer to be called by simply 'Saya-chan.' I'm kind of a child at heart."

"Saya," Tsukimaru smiled as he gazed at the girl. "That's such a beautiful name."

"Thanks, Tsukimaru. And I love your name. It's very distinguished," Saya smiled warmly.

"My father gave me that name."

"I see. Well, you can tell me more about yourself on our way, Tsukimaru. If you want, you could stay the night."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. That's my way of saying thanks," Saya said. "I always repay my debt to others. You saved me from those jerks."

"That's a generous offer but I..."

"Please, don't say no. What I mean is... my brother is actually alone at home right now. My parents are actually out until tomorrow night. They've been on a vacation to Mt. Fuji."

"Is it just you and your little brother?"

"That's right. If you don't mind..."

"Well, if you say so, then I shouldn't refuse."

Saya nodded as she leaned against him. "Thank you. I really do mean that, Tsukimaru. We don't get company at home like we used to and I could use it after what I've been through."

"Saya..."

"We can take the bus. It can take us to my home from here. C'mon!" Saya raced off ahead toward an approaching bus. "Hurry, Tsukimaru!"

"Saya! Wait..." The man chuckled as he ran up to the young woman. _She's quite an energetic girl. Full of life. Still, I can't stay with her much longer. Even if I do stay with her for one night, Demento and his men will be looking for me. They'll think I've abandoned my duties. What should I do? I can't drag Saya into this. _"Saya, wait!"

Saya turned and faced Tsukimaru with a charming smile. "I just bought two bus tickets for us."

"Saya... I... I'm grateful. Thank you."

"No problem. This ride is going to take us about twenty minutes or so. We can chit chat along the way."

Tsukimaru nodded. "Whatever you say, Saya."

As the two took a seat together, they spent the rest of the time chatting and getting to know one another.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/10:15 PM**_

Meanwhile, Loki leaped across several billboards while touring sections of the Western Shinjuku District. The sneaky Nekomata sniffed out for any food he could find and steal. He had forgotten about reporting to Demento at Shinjuku Central Park. Loki knew that one of Demento's pet peeves was waiting.

"Merow! How could I have been careless?! Demento will have my head for this... or not. He's the one paying me to do his work. Heh, I wonder what that warlock wants now?" Loki scoffed as he landed on a light post. As he took a deep breath, he narrowed his eyes to find himself outside the gates of the park. "Purr-fect timing!" With that, the Nekomata climbed the wall and hopped over to the other side.

As he landed, Loki glanced around and calmly glided across. He turned as a tiny fireball was launched his direction.

"GAAAH!!" Loki shrieked as he lost his balance and ran face first into a tree. He fell back with his face covered with bark. " Ugh... did someone get the number on that bus, ma'am?" Loki shook his head and sprang to his feet. "Ok! Who tried to cheap shot me? Mrow! Come out!"

"What the heck are ya doing in MY park?"

Loki spun around as he watched Impmon walking forward. The purple, big-eared imp digimon created another fireball in his fingertip. The Nekomata hissed and realized that Impmon was the perpetrator behind the attack.

"Ah ha! So, you tried to hit me with your fireball! How rude! Mrow!"

Impmon smirked. "Yeah and I've got more where that came from!" He put up both hands as tiny flaming balls flickered at each fingertip. "Get out of my park,_ capice_?"

"Excuse me? _**YOUR**_ park?" The Nekomata couldn't help but laugh. "Oh dear. You don't know who you're dealing with, little man. Mrow."

"Yeah, what are you, some kind of cat? You trying to steal my shtick?"

"Shtick? Are you trying to imply that I'm ripping you off? Let me guess... you're one of those bad boys trying to make a name for yourself?" Loki chuckled, kicking dirt in Impmon's face. "Whoops. Looks like I just kicked YOUR dirt in YOUR face!"

While wiping the dirt off his face, Impmon scowled and balled up his fists. "Hey! Quit it!"

"Nah, I'm only getting started... Um. What is your name?"

"Impmon. Yours?"

"Loki. That's all you need to know, Shorty!"

"What did ya CALL ME?!"

"Shorty. Well, I kind of like the name Impy better. Ah! I shall dub thee..." Loki raised his right hand while altering his voice with an old English accent. "Sir Impy the Short!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!!" Impmon snarled as he threw ten tiny fireballs at the Nekomata. "_**Badda-Boom **_up your butt, kitty!!!"

Loki jumped up and danced around the fireballs. He back flipped and phased out. As he appeared on the nearest tree branch, the Nekomata prepared to take this leave.

"I have to take my leave, Sir Impy. But, let's settle this the next time we meet. I am on an extremely tight and busy schedule."

Impmon roared. "Hey! Get back here, kitty! I'm not through with you!"

"Until then, worthy adversary." With that, the sneaky Nekomata vanished from the spot.

"Yeah. There's someone as mischievous and a bigger pain in the 'toosh than me. Worthy adversary is right!" The imp digimon clenched his fists. "Just who the hell is he?" _Stupid son of a... Sheesh! Wait until we meet again, ya jerk!_

xxxxx

Within the forest section of the park, Demento was sitting near an old oak tree. Standing guard beside him was Risho and the mysterious red-eyed individual remained behind the blanket of darkness. His identity remained a secret to all but the evil sorcerer.

His eyes opened as Loki dropped in. The Nekomata kneeled down in front of the demon sorcerer and pulled out a sealed-up scroll out of his bag.

"You're late, Loki!" Demento barked out at the Nekomata. "You don't have any idea how long I've been waiting!"

Loki blinked. "Mrow! Sorry, but I had a run-in with some imp creature."

"Imp, you say? Some demon got lost after entering the human world?"

"Beats me, Demento. He didn't seem tough. Want me to go back and deal with him?"

Demento nodded as he took the scroll from Loki. "No, that won't be necessary. I've already pinpointed the location of the eight seals."

"You already found them Loki?!"

"While you were out collecting information, Demento was able to find the other seals through his crystal ball," Risho replied with a smirk.

Nodding his head, the Nekomata listened and leaned against a tree. "So, how are we going to plan this out, Demento? Do you even know how to unlock them? I mean... it took Enma's power to seal them up."

"I've already practiced recited the spell countless times beforehand. You need not to worry, Loki. I already have everything planned ahead."

Risho addressed another concern. "Yes but I've noticed that Tsukimaru is late. Where could that fool have gone off to now?"

"He's been very resistant about this whole scheme, Demento. Don't you think we should just forget about him?" Loki suggested, scratching his claws on the tree. "It's not like we need him."

"We do need him. He was supposed to find a suitable sacrifice to allow the eight Taiyoukai to merge into the supreme demon force! They must feed on someone with strong spirit energy. If he doesn't find one soon, the final phase of my scheme will not come into fruition!"

The mysterious red-eyes figure chuckled behind the darkness. His chilling laugh caused Risho and Loki to back away. "Why don't I bring a suitable sacrifice for you, Loki? Tsukimaru is simply wasting our time."

"Who are you suggesting?" The demon sorcerer demanded to know.

"A dear, old friend of mine..."

As he scratched his chin, Demento nodded. "Very well, then. We'll deal with Tsukimaru later. Won't we, Risho? Loki?" His beady eyes shifted towards his two accomplices. "Hehehehehe!"

Risho chuckled. "We'll find and bring him to you, Demento."

"Mrow! Tsukimaru will pay for his insolence!"

As the sorcerer turned, he put his hands in front and quickly opened a portal. "Yes... he will. But, let us go back and see how far Dr. Ichigaki has gone to complete his bio-warriors. Shall we?"

"Yes!"

As Demento entered the portal, Loki and Risho followed the sorcerer through to their hidden base of operations. This left the mysterious shadow to swiftly move across the darkness while beginning his hunt for the Taiyoukai's sacrifice.

xxxxx

**_Shibuya District/Minamino Residence/Shuichi's Room/10:19 PM_**

Sitting on top of his bed, Kurama gazed out his window and up at the beautiful stars. He had been in a state of tranquility for nearly the whole night. Lately, he's been having nightmares of a ghost from his past. This ghost vowed to return and destroy the red-haired half breed.

Kurama could only recall one individual that ever made such a vow. However, he spent countless of hours reminding himself that it wasn't 'him.'

He had been extremely distant from his teammates. Yusuke and Kuwabara had been extremely worried for him. Even they couldn't figure out what might have been bothering the often calm and composed Kurama.

"...No. It can't be him," Kurama murmured, closing his eyes and leaning back on his bed. _He's been dead for a few years. Why am I suddenly having these visions of crows? And that familiar voice?_

"Thinking to yourself?"

Suddenly, Kurama sat up and glanced out the open window. He saw Hiei entering his home.

"Hiei? What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be sleeping? I was already reading your thoughts before I got here."

The red-haired fox smirked. "Why am I not surprised? So, what brings you here?"

"You've been awfully quiet lately, and you seem slightly disturbed."

"Well... you're always the first to notice."

"Not just me. The Miko is worried about you as well."

"Rei? You mean she..."

"Hn. She just told me to check on you. That's all," the black clad demon replied, narrowing his eyes. His eyes scanned the room while probing for any unusual demon activity.

Kurama sighed. "I appreciate Rei's and your concerns but I'll be fine. I just haven't getting any sleep lately."

"Why is that?"

"I can't say. Nor can I explain it."

"You're thinking that _he_ might be coming back from the grave? You've been having these dreams reminding you of him."

Kurama cracked a smile. "I can't keep secrets from you now, can I?"

"Hn." Hiei muttered as he sat near the window. "Reading minds is what I do best. No one can hide any secrets from me and my Jagan eye."

"Are you going to stay here?"

"I'll be keeping watch outside on this tree. Just for this night only until you get sleep."

Kurama blinked. "You're being awfully generous tonight, Hiei. This isn't like you. I assume living near the Miko and spending time with her has started to rub off on you."

"Hn. Don't you start thinking she and I have any kind of relationship. That's such a ludicrous thing to think about."

"Well, you've been looking out for her."

"Only because Houou asked me to. That entity's flames somehow have formed a bond with my dark flames," Hiei grabbed the branch and climbed onto the tree. "I have no feelings for that woman, Kurama. So, don't start thinking I'll go soft and be any Miko's servant!"

The red-haired fox couldn't help but chuckle. "But surely you two have earned one another's respect. For a human, she's quite strong. Don't you agree?"

Hiei leaned on the branch and crossed his arms behind his head. "For a human... yes. But, then again, she isn't any ordinary human."

"She's a Sailor Senshi and a trusted ally. We'll figure out how to find these hidden seals containing those Taiyoukai. We can start looking tomorrow, Hiei."

"I'm not getting involved. I have to report back to Mukuro tomorrow. You and the others can do what you like."

"These Taiyoukai are nothing to scoff at, Hiei. I bet Mukuro and Yomi are already starting to get anxious."

"Maybe, but we'll see," Hiei said while shutting his eyes. "Forget about _him_. Got it? He's not coming back."

Kurama nodded while getting under the covers. "Right. I'll do the best I can to forget." With that, he closed his eyes and tried to lapse into a peaceful night's sleep. He needed it and probably will with Hiei standing guard outside.

Although, he knew that these nightmares would not simply go away. They would remain until Kurama actually meets this certain ghost. Whoever it is only Kurama and Hiei knew about it. They simply couldn't let themselves be distracted considering the impending threat from the eight Taiyoukai and Demento's group.

xxxxx

**_Juuban District/Sagara Residence/10:35 PM_**

The front door opened as Saya and Tsukimaru entered the quiet home. The silver-haired man scanned the front section of the home while walking over toward the dining room.

"Saya! Is that you?" a boy's voice called out.

"It's me, Phillipe-kun!"

"I hear someone else with you."

Saya smiled as she looked up the stairs to find Phillipe leaning against his door. The boy was already a teenager. His hair was slightly longer as he wore a dark blue shirt, black pants and a pair of white socks. His face still appeared slightly feminine as before - as people still mistook him for a pretty girl.

"I brought a guest along. I met him along the way."

Phillipe nodded. "I see. I hope he's nice."

"He is. Hey, Tsukimaru. Why don't you come over here and say hi to my brother," Saya giggled as she pulled Tsukimaru into the open. She directed his attention up and pointed to Phillipe. "There's my darling younger brother. His name is Phillipe. Phillipe-kun, this is Tsukimaru."

The boy waved. "Hello."

Tsukimaru bowed. "Pleased to meet you, Phillipe."

"Now. How about we go and talk a little more in the kitchen? Would you like some wine?" The girl inquired as she led him into the kitchen.

Tsukimaru blinked as he followed behind her. "I would be delighted..." His voice quickly trailed off as he entered the kitchen with Saya.

Phillipe raised an eyebrow with suspicion while leaning back against his door. "That guy... He looked so pale and strange. Who is he?"

Suddenly, Jaguarmon came out of his room and leaped on top of her partner's head. "I'm sensing trouble from this guy, Phillipe."

"So, you're suspicious, too?"

"I didn't even need to see him. My nose could pick up his scent," Jaguarmon frowned. "I don't know who he is but we have to keep an eye on him. Your sister might be in danger if she gets any closer to him."

"Should we warn Himura and the others?"

"No. I think you and I can handle this, but let's not jump to conclusions. We should try to figure out his motives. What do you say, Phillipe?"

"Good thinking, Jaguarmon."

The Amazon feline slightly hissed as she familiarized herself with Tsukimaru's scent. "This Tsukimaru character is not human, that's for sure. He's got demon written all over him, Phillipe."

"He does?"

"Yep. Now, let's get back into your room and think about how we should approach the situation. C'mon!" Jaguarmon said as she pushed open his door.

"Right!" Phillipe responded. _Saya, do you realize what you've dragged home? I hope this Tsukimaru guy is not as bad as Jaguarmon believes__,__ but if he is... Jaguarmon and I must protect Saya!_ As he entered his room, he closed the door behind him and sat down to talk with Jaguarmon.

-

As he stood in front of the counter, Tsukimaru reached over to an empty glass and examined its shape. He shifted over to see Saya opening a bottle of red wine. He gave a small smile and set the glass down.

"So, is it just you and your brother?" Tsukimaru inquired as he popped the cork off.

Saya smiled. "Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Yeah, it's just us. Like I said, our parents will be back tomorrow. I don't mind. I love my brother."

The silver-haired man smiled as he took the wine bottle. "You have such a kind heart, Saya."

"Well, sometimes I can be a bit selfish. I used to be so spoiled. Actually, Phillipe-kun and I were both spoiled kids. I remember I was jealous that he used to get more attention than I did, especially after he was born. I felt rejected but I learned to accept him."

"There's nothing wrong with being selfish. Everyone is selfish in their own way," Tsukimaru stated plainly.

"I know, but I shouldn't be too selfish."

"You're not. You simply wanted attention. Children tend to be spoiled before they mature and grow up into responsible adults."

Saya picked up a glass as Tsukimaru poured her some rich, red wine. "That's so sweet hearing that from you, Tsukimaru. Are you always this generous?"

"Well, let's just say where I was raised... no one ever expressed as much kindness as you have."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I guess that's a sore subject?"

"A little."

"That's okay. Sometimes we don't want to talk about things that may have ruined our lives," she said while sipping some of wine. She noticed an old photograph of herself and Phillipe that was taken ten years ago. Saya recalled this memorable scene. "Phillipe-kun and I have shared countless memories with each other. I hope he grows up into a wonderful young man."

"You certainly have high hopes for your brother, Saya."

"I care for him. I only want what's best for him."

Tsukimaru smiled as he listened to Saya speak highly for the boy. "And what about you? What are you hoping to accomplish in your life?"

"Well, I'm currently working as an animator at a TV studio, but I want to become a script writer. I want to write my own anime series."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. I also want to become a professional voice actress. I've already done some guest voices for a characters in a few series," Saya said. "I mostly provide the voices for cute girls, sultry women, little animals and even children. It's a lot of fun."

"Sounds like you enjoy your work, Saya. That's wonderful, and I wish you good luck in your future endeavors."

Saya smiled while setting her wine glass down. "Thank you, Tsukimaru. You know... we've only met tonight but I'm starting to enjoy your company. You're listening to me. Normally people would get sick of me rambling on for hours."

"No, no, you can certainly start up a good conversation. I normally don't speak with anyone."

"Are you shy?"

"No, but I tend to avoid most people. I'm not very sociable."

As Saya walked over to Tsukimaru, she took his empty glass and offered to pour more wine. The man kindly declined while putting up his right hand. Saya put the empty glass in the sink and started to clean it. Tsukimaru looked at the old photo with a younger Saya and Phillipe.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you look so much alike in this picture?"

Saya smiled and turned off the sink faucet. "Well, Phillipe-kun has always been mistaken for a girl. Even now, he still looks feminine. I often tease and call him a 'pretty boy.' He gets really mad when you mistake him for being a girl. It's so cute."

"I see," Tsukimaru said. "By the way, during our conversation on the bus, you spoke some French."

"Yeah, I'm half-French. I can speak it fluently in addition to Japanese. I'm bi-lingual… Well tri-lingual since I know some English, too."

"Yes, well, I can speak French myself," the man admitted.

"Really?"

"Yes. Perhaps, we should start up a conversation in French?"

Saya smiled as she slightly nodded. "Yeah. That sounds pretty romantic."

"French is the language of romance, dear Saya."

"Yeah, I know," she replied while pacing into the living room. "Would you like a tour of our home? Maybe I can convince you to stay the night? You know it's pretty dangerous out at this time of night."

Tsukimaru's face contorted as he gave this offer some thought. Although he could surely protect himself against thugs, he felt comfortable near Saya. He hadn't felt this amount of affection from a single person in a long time. It was certainly a new sensation to the silver-haired man. He couldn't bring himself to refuse Saya's offer but he hadn't forgotten that he was on a mission assigned to him by Demento.

"Saya, that's a generous offer, but..."

"Please, I don't think you should go out now. Not with thugs out there."

"I can handle thugs just fine."

Saya smiled. "I know, but we haven't had guests in our house for a long time. You're certainly someone I wouldn't mind inviting."

"But, we just met..."

"Do you have to be somewhere?" Saya asked.

"Well, there's something I need to take care of. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to see you safely back home."

Saya smiled as she held his hands. "That's okay, but I'll tell you what. Would you like to meet me again?"

"What are you proposing, Saya?"

"Well, on Halloween, there's going to be an event at Kaibaland Theme Park. I'd really appreciate it if you were to come and join me."

Tsukimaru was a loss for words. He never received an invitation from anyone. He wondered if he should accept Saya's offer.

"You can meet me here and I can introduce you to my parents. Then, I can show you my costume and we can be off to the Halloween party!"

"That's fine and all but... we just met."

Saya couldn't help but giggle excitedly. "But you saved me from those thugs. I really am thankful you came."

"You're welcome, Saya. I loathe those who prey on the helpless."

"Ha! Believe me! I'm far from being helpless! I can fend for myself when I need to!" The girl stood proudly, grinning.

"I see," Tsukimaru nodded as he started walking toward the door. Saya led him back to the front as she opened the door for him. "Would you meet me tomorrow night at Juuban Park?"

"Huh? Why?" She asked, puzzled.

"I'd like for us to get to know each other better and… and I'll give you my decision then. To be honest, I'm still thinking about your invitation."

"Oh, I see. Well, I hope you do decide to come to the party," Saya smiled.

Tsukimaru nodded, waving off to Saya. "Goodnight, Saya. Take care of yourself."

"Take care, Tsukimaru. And once again thank you," Saya said. "What time do you want us to meet tomorrow night?"

He answered. "7:30 PM. Can you make it?"

"I can make it."

"That's good. I'll see you then."

"Better keep that word and be there. I've had guys tell me to meet them at a designated place and they never show up! But, I trust you're not like the rest of those guys," Saya remarked. "Goodnight, Tsukimaru."

"Goodnight, Saya. Sweet dreams."

As Tsukimaru started walking down the steps, Saya closed the door and locked it. She leaned against the door and slid down. While kicking her feet up, the girl giggled happily as if she had finally met her dream boy.

"Oh, my god... What a hottie! I can't believe he said he'd come! Now, I finally have a date!" Saya pressed her hands against her chest. "I feel like a teenage girl again." _Tsukimaru, please don't disappoint me. My life has been nothing but disappoint in regards to boys. _"Oh, but I've got to be at Juuban Park tomorrow!" She wondered in thought. _But, why at Juuban Park? Is everything okay?_

-

"You say he's a demon? But, what could he be after? My sister?" Phillipe asked, sitting on a chair near his computer desk. He looked back to his digimon partner. "What would he want from my sister?"

"I don't know, but I think we should keep an eye on him. Shady characters like him shouldn't be trusted."

"That's true," Phillipe sighed. "But I wasn't expecting my sister to bring home a guy. She hasn't had a boyfriend since high school. Her last boyfriend broke her heart."

"For her sake, let's hope this guy doesn't use her, or she'll end up with more than just a broken heart."

"All right, Jaguarmon," the boy hopped off his chair. "We'll do what you suggest."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep."

"Right."

As Phillipe walked over to his bed, Jaguarmon shifted her eyes toward the closed door. _Whoever he is, I hope I'm wrong about him. I don't want to believe he's a danger to Saya but we must take precautions. _She jumped up onto Phillipe's bed and curled up next to the boy. "Well, at least, he's gone for now."

xxxxx

As Tsukimaru walked down the street, he turned and looked back to Saya's home. A smile crossed his lips as he pictured the girl's innocent and child-like face. He pictured her beautiful and radiant smile.

"Saya. I know you've started developing feelings for me but for our sake... let's not take it too far." He turned away and paced across the quiet street. "Not as long as there are people out looking for me."_ I hope you and I can see each other tomorrow without delay._

Unbeknownst to the silver-haired man, a tiny eyeball, with a pair of dragonfly wings protruding the sides of its 'head,' watched him passing along the street.

The tiny eyeball snickered as it fluttered away. "Ooooh, now this quite the development. Demento will be quite interested when he hears about what that Tsukimaru has been up to!" With that, he faded and returned to the Makai realm.

xxxxx

**_Shinjuku District/Matsuda Residence/Takato's Room/10:45 PM_**

Takato was in his bed staring up at his ceiling. He couldn't fall asleep as he remembered the talk he had with his friends earlier in the day. He told them all about his reunion with Suzaku. They didn't want to believe that Takato had thrown the Suzaku card away. It was a secret he had kept to himself since the end of the Rajita invasion and the Yami Houou battle.

As Guilmon got up from his bed, he noticed his Tamer was still awake. He tilted his head to the left side and blinked.

"What are ya doing up, Guilmon?"

"I can't sleep."

"You, too? Heh, I can't sleep either. I was just having a talk with Suzaku in my mind just a while ago."

"What did he say?"

Stretching out his right hand, Takato formed a fireball in his palm - drawing out some of Suzaku's mystical power. "He's glad we're back together and was ready for a chance to redeem himself."

"You're going to give Suzaku a second chance?"

"I am. Throwing Suzaku away was probably the most idiotic decision I've ever made."

"But you were mad."

"I was, but I wasn't thinking. Suzaku knew what he was doing. I didn't realize that phoenix birds always rise from out of the ashes. Suzaku most likely knew that Houou would have revived Rei. I'm starting to understand the nature of a phoenix spirit. I wonder what would happen if I were to die..."

Guilmon shook his head. "Don't think like that, Takato!"

"But, if I was killed, would I come back from the dead? This is something that's been in my mind for quite some time. Would Suzaku revive me?"

"I don't want to think about that!"

"Well, I'm not about to die, Guilmon, not anytime soon, and especially not in a battle with this new enemy. Suzaku warned me about these beasts called Taiyoukai. Geez, just when I thought aliens and nasty digimon were bad enough, but demons from another realm?" Takato shuddered at the endless possibilities of the Taiyoukai's strength.

"Don't worry, Takato! Now that you and Suzaku are reunited, you're unstoppable! Heh, and don't forget you have me! I can turn into Shining Mode!" Guilmon said with optimism. "We'll beat these Tie-whatever you call them!"

The teen turned his head, cracking a smile. "Yeah! And we're not going to be alone, either! We have our friends and the others to help us through!"

"Right! But, you think Rei and the others know about this?"

"About the Taiyoukai?" Takato asked as he reached over and pat Guilmon's head. "Oh yeah, I'm sure they know, but it never hurts to go and talk to them. We're all in this together. Yeah, if and when these demons will show up, we'll fight together like the good old days!" Takato shot up from his bed and laughed. "You know. I'm getting excited just thinking about it."

"Yeah!"

"I'm glad I'm out of this funk. Finally, I have a more positive outlook on my life."

"Reuniting with Suzaku was a good start."

"Rika and the others sure seemed happy that I was back to my old self..." Takato closed his eyes as he recalled his meeting with the Tamers following his reunion with Suzaku. It happened late in the afternoon several hours ago.

xxxxx

_Flashback/Outside the Tsubasa Residence/6:30 PM_

"_Yo! Chumley! Where've ya been?" Kazu asked, crossing his arms. "We thought you bailed on practice."_

_Takato arrived with a smile on his face. "Bailed? Nah, I just took some time to cool off."_

"_Takato, you seem more uppity," Himura noted. "Did something happen?"_

_Before Takato could say anything, Rika and Renamon arrived as they followed Guilmon. Takato turned around as he saw the redhead walking by his side. Guilmon nodded to Takato as he handed him the Suzaku card._

"_Here, Takato."_

"_Thanks, Guilmon," Takato received the card as he showed it to the Tamers._

"_Yeah? That's Suzaku. What's the big deal?" Kazu asked._

_Jeri blinked. "Is there something you need to tell us?"_

"_Actually, there is. Three years ago, I severed my ties with Suzaku and threw his card in the lake at Shinjuku Park."_

_The others gasped in shock as they heard Takato reveal the truth. They had no idea about what Takato did on that Christmas morning, three weeks after the Rajita invasion ended, though the Tamers had noticed a change in Takato's wardrobe and demeanor over the last three years. Takato had adopted a slightly darker, and edgier look._

"_Hold on, guys. Let me explain..."_

"_Takato! Are you nuts?! You mean you've kept this a secret from us this whole time?!" Inumon exclaimed._

_Henry frowned. "Why did you do it?"_

"_Because I hated myself for what I did to Rei, and that whole Yami Houou battle left me with mixed emotions. I couldn't take it anymore. I was confused... So, I had to get rid of Suzaku, even if it meant sacrificing my powers... I was foolish. I'm sorry guys," Takato tightened his fists. "But, now... I just went to the park and got the card back. I'm ready to start anew. Suzaku and I have already put aside our differences. We're giving one another a second chance... yeah. Um. So, what do you guys think?"_

_Jeri was happy to hear this. "Takato. That's wonderful to hear!"_

"_Still, you shouldn't have thrown Suzaku into the lake. And you shouldn't have kept this a secret from us," Henry said._

"_Yeah, I agree with Henry. You and Suzaku could have worked something out," Himura suggested to Takato._

"_I know, but I wasn't thinking. All of that has changed, now. Trust me, guys. Everything will be fine."_

"_Are you sure about that, Takato? Can you be sure you and Suzaku are really again on the same page?" Henry inquired._

_Felinismon butted in. "Yeah, it's not cool to throw away your friend like that! Next time, just tell us what's on your mind!"_

"_We're all buds, Chumley," Kazu walked as he reached over and put Takato in a headlock. "Ha! Got ya! Now say uncle!"_

"_KAZU!! ACK! LET GO!!"_

_The Tamers laughed as Kazu started rough housing Takato. Then, the former goggle head turned the tables as he lifted Kazu off his feet and wrestled him in the grass. Takato jumped to his feet and chuckled._

_Rika watched from the sidelines as she glanced over to Renamon. The yellow vulpine closely observed Takato and sensed a great deal of peace within his spirit._

"_It's no wonder Genbu and Byakko have unable to reach Suzaku. Now, we know why," Himura said._

_Henry replied. "Yeah, and it's a good thing the four Sacred Beasts are reunited. Right, Rika?"_

"_Got that right," the female Tamer stated, watching Takato with her violet-colored eyes. "Goggle head better be in the right frame of mind, especially since we have a new enemy to deal with."_

"_What's this about a new enemy?" Henry asked._

_Terriermon's ears lifted up as he picked up on the mention of a 'new enemy.' "Great. There goes my peace and quiet... just when I was about to enjoy kicking back and retiring."_

"_Oh yeah. There's something Suzaku told me that you guys need to know. Now listen up..." Takato went on to explain the new situation involving the Taiyoukai. They gathered around to hear what he and the phoenix spirit had to tell._

xxxxx

Takato took another deep breath and fell back on his bed. As he recalled telling the other Tamers about the new enemy, he slowly closed his eyes and was ready to lapse into a peaceful sleep. _If I can't see Rei tomorrow, then I might catch her on Halloween. In the meantime... time to get some shut eye._

"Goodnight, Takato."

"Night, Guilmon. Make sure not to snore this time or mom will go nuts."

Guilmon chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "Hehehe, right. I'll sleep like a good digimon."

"Yeah, I'm sure you will," Takato smiled as he was already asleep. _Suzaku, goodnight to you, too._

xxxxx

**_East Shinjuku District/October 30, 2006/1:17 PM_**

The next day, the hunt for the Taiyoukai seals was underway. The groups were split up into several teams and were searching the entire Tokyo area.

One team consisted of Yusuke, Kuwabara, Makoto, and Minako. Another group was made of Usagi, Chibi-Usa, Mamoru, Rei, Hiei, and Botan. A third group had Ami, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Kurama. The Kuiper Belt Senshi formed their own group.

The final group contained Cammy, Yui, Aoshi, and Okami.

So, far, their search hadn't turned out as they wanted. No traces of the Taiyoukai seals had been found. However, despite the setbacks, the groups were determined to find whatever they could find. If worse came to worst, the teams have agreed to stop the awakened Taiyoukai at any cost when the time comes.

xxxxx

Taking a rest from all the walking, Minako sat on a bench as she downed a bottle of lemonade. She turned around as Makoto, Yusuke, and Kuwabara shook their heads.

"Damn! How hard can it be to find those stupid seals?!" Minako exclaimed in frustration.

Kuwabara scoffed. "Why are you complaining for? I can't even sense those stupid things and I've got the most effective spiritual awareness of this group."

"I wonder if Rei-chan has had any luck," Makoto said.

"C'mon, let's keep this search going. If we don't find them soon, we'll be dealing with those freaks once they break out of their seals," Yusuke stated.

"That's the worst case scenario… and at the rate we're going, the one most likely to happen. Damn it," Minako cursed, gritting her teeth angrily. "All right, guys! I'll lead the way!" With that, she jumped off the bench and started walking ahead.

The trio sweatdropped in unison as they watched Minako suddenly stop in the middle of the sidewalk. She turned, waving over to get their attention.

"Does she even know where she's going?" Yusuke inquired, a perplexed look formed on his face.

Makoto sighed. "Knowing her, probably not."

"She's a basket case," Kuwabara remarked.

Suddenly, the orange-haired male paused as he felt a tingly vibration throughout his body. He focused his sights on the left side of the street.

"I'm sensing something with some Youki nearby," Kuwabara confirmed.

"Where?" Makoto frowned as she looked around.

"To our left. Urameshi, you starting to feel that?"

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded.

Minako raced back toward the trio. "Whoa! What's going on…?" She noticed the serious glares on their faces. "You find something?"

"Yeah, but not a seal…" Yusuke said as he pointed to someone wearing purple in an alleyway. He quickly pointed to the direction. "There!"

As the four pivoted their direction, they all spotted the seemingly suspicious character walking into the alleyway. The boys detected Youki from the individual. They raced ahead across the street as they went toward the figure.

The figure quickly turned, panicking. "Uh oh! They spotted me?!"

"Hey, you!" Yusuke shouted, gathering spirit energy in his right hand and preparing to shoot. "You look a little too suspicious wearing a cloak in this freakin' heat!"

"You make it way too obvious! I mean… c'mon!" Kuwabara bellowed.

The cloaked figure stopped as he shrugged. As he removed his robes, he unveiled himself as Loki. The Nekomata leapt up into mid-air and landed on top of a steel fence.

Kuwabara blinked as he gazed at Loki. "A cat demon?"

"Well, look at that…" Makoto remarked as she looked to Minako.

"Definitely not as cute as Luna, Artemis, or Diana," Minako scoffed. "What do you think, Mako-chan? Should we go ninja on his kitty ass?"

"Yeah, he's not even worth our eternal forms. But, do we have to say that stupid Henshin phrase? It sounds like something the Power Rangers would say..."

"Nah, it should work if we substitute the word 'ninja' in our normal Henshin phrase. Like this: _**Venus Ninja Power! Make-up!**_"

"_**Jupiter Ninja Power! Make-up!**_"

As the girls unveiled their ninja devices and concentrated, they transformed into the Ninja Sailor forms. Loki witnessed their transformation, twirling around a single whisker.

"My, my, what an interesting bunch we have. Mrow," Loki smiled. "You Spirit Detectives have found yourselves some formidable allies."

"How about coming down here? Maybe you'll tell us about the locations of those stupid seals!" Ninja Jupiter called out.

Ninja Venus had an evil thought. "We can make him talk as I cut his whiskers one by one."

"NO! You will NOT touch my whiskers!" Loki spat out. "Mrow! And I won't tell you about the seals! My lips are shut!"

Yusuke directed his finger upward, channeling a fraction of his spirit energy. "Then maybe I ought to blow the spot you're sitting on!"

"WHOA! HOLD IT!" Loki exclaimed.

"Get ready to catch him, guys!" Kuwabara snarled as he summoned his Spirit Sword.

The Ninja Sailor duo was ready to mount their move.

Suddenly, a figure appeared behind Loki. The Nekomata twirled around as Tambo grabbed him around the waist.

"WHA…?! TAMBO?!" Loki shouted as he struggled to squirm out of the demon's hold.

In an instant, Tambo teleported out from the spot while taking Loki with him. The Detectives and the Ninja Sailors seized their attacks as they were left befuddled by the turnabout.

"Uh, where did they go?" Kuwabara blinked.

Ninja Venus was just as bewildered. "You got me there, Kuwabara-kun."

"Damn it!" Yusuke cursed. "I was just about to fire my shot."

"Good thing you didn't. You'd kill that poor guy in a second, and we wanted him to talk," Ninja Jupiter stated. "I mean from what I heard… your power has gone to the point where you could fire one big shot and poof! You could destroy a whole continent!"

Yusuke shrugged. "Point taken, but I was only going to use only a tiny bit."

Ninja Venus sighed. "Ugh, he got away."

"We better go tell the other guys about this," Kuwabara spoke up.

"Right. Let's head out," Yusuke said.

As the girls undid their Ninja forms, Makoto and Minako followed the young men out of the alleyway.

xxxxx

"What?! Are you serious?!" Rei exclaimed as she answered her cell phone.

"What happened?" Usagi asked as she approached Rei.

"Uh huh. Ok. Thanks for letting me know," the Miko turned off her cell phone. She turned, facing everyone. "They spotted a demon not too far from here."

"Are they okay?" Chibi-Usa asked, worried for the group.

"They're fine, Chibi-Usa-chan," Rei reassured the future princess and everyone else. "Regardless of what happened, we still need to locate the seals soon."

Botan nodded. "Agreed. We'll all get together if we haven't had any luck."

"Then, let's continue," Mamoru said.

Hiei made no comment as he followed everyone down a sidewalk leading to a monorail station.

xxxxx

As news reached Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, and Okami's group, they were also distressed. Though, Okami's nose was able to pick up on some demon activity, they only found Makai insects drifting about sections of the city, undetected by the local townspeople.

"Shoot! They found some demons and we didn't get a chance to kick their butts?!" Yui scoffed in disappointment.

Cammy sighed. "Finding these seals is going to be tougher than we imagined."

"You said it," Aoshi agreed.

Okami folded his arms as he walked away. "Come on, kids. Let's continue the search nonetheless." As the kids followed, he tried to keep himself composed as he still labored deep abhorrence for Enma. _What in hell's name convinced you to seal these monsters in the Living Realm?! Even I cannot find them. Enma, this only proves your foolhardiness as a ruler. Mark my words. Someone will find a way to release these demons! I won't see this world destroyed because of your folly. Just as you proved when you severed ties between me and Queen Serenity! What goes around will come around for you, cursed Enma!_

xxxxx

Karin was notified of the situation from Usagi through her cell phone. She turned and announced to her teammates about the demon.

"There was a demon?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Helena replied. "That was one, but could there be any more?"

"Probably. That's why we should be careful from this point on," Jami suggested to her teammates.

Christina scoffed. "Damn! I was actually hoping to get into some action! Where's the fun in finding stupid seals?"

Tyra folded her arms. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's get a move on!"

"Yeah, we were about to head toward the museum district. We'll head there," Karin said, pointing north.

The Kuiper Belt Senshi went ahead toward their destination.

xxxxx

"They spotted a demon, but it escaped," Ami said, relaying what Usagi told her.

Kurama noted. "First Makai insects and now a demon? Yes, this is simply the beginning of the worst to come."

"We've got to find a seal somehow," Hotaru said, looking up at Setsuna. "Can you sense any of them?"

The Time Guardian answered. "Their positions are relatively vague. King Enma made certain that no one would ever locate them."

"If it's difficult for Setsuna-san, then our chances are slim, but we can't give up," Ami said. "Let's head over to that elementary school."

With that, this group continued their hunt.

Like the others, they wouldn't have much luck.

xxxxx

**_Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:30 PM_**

Takato and Guilmon arrived at the front of the shrine gates. They looked up at the long stairs and faced each other. Guilmon nodded as he watched Takato running up the steps.

"Wait up, Takato!"

"I rushed all the way from school to get here, Guilmon! C'mon!"

Guilmon followed his partner up. "Why are there so many stairs?! My poor feet..."

"I hope she's there. It's been a while since I've seen her!" Takato exclaimed as he continued running up the stairs. _I wonder if she already knows about the Taiyoukai__..._

xxxxx

After a long day of their attempted search, the parties were called off. Botan returned to Spirit World. Hiei returned to Makai to report news to Mukuro. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama waited out at different locations of the city until the next possible hunt. Setsuna and Hotaru took the Kuiper Senshi to an isolated section in Juuban Park to continue training. The Inner Senshi all returned to Hikawa Shrine to rest.

They were lucky to be able to arrive early. Minako invited a 'friend' to come see her and her friends.

Getting their minds off the Taiyoukai seal hunt, the girls were introduced to Minako's friend.

"So, what do you guys think?! Isn't he just cool?!" Minako announced as she directed her fellow Inners to a young man standing beside her.

The young man wore a black long-sleeved shirt with blue jean pants and dark dress shoes. His hair was fairly long with long bangs hanging down the sides of his face. His face seemed complacent as his dark eyes. He had a decent upper body physique with charming good looks, which would win over any girl.

Minako's friends were, of course, no exception.

Usagi was awestruck as she glanced at the man. "Wow! He's hot, Minako-chan!"

"Ha. So, this is the boyfriend Minako-chan has been telling us about," Cammy said. "What do you know?"

Makoto chuckled while scratching her head. "Even I haven't seen him. Then again, Minako-chan hasn't brought him to our apartment."

As Rei stood up, she approached Minako. "Not bad, Minako-chan. You picked up quite a hunk!" She turned and smiled to the young man. "And what's your name?" She briefly paused as she narrowed her eyes. _Ok, I don't know who he is but I'm sensing some strange vibe from this guy. I better tell Minako-chan to keep an eye on this guy. It's for her own good._

The man politely answered. "You can call me Rio, Rio Kuroshishi. Pleased to meet you."

Chibi-Usa smiled with Diana in her folded arms. "He's really handsome, Minako-chan."

"How long have you been seeing Minako-chan?" Ami asked Rio while closing a book that she just read.

"Just recently, I met Minako during one of her shows backstage. I am a big supporter of her work," Rio stated. "We started to date not long afterwards."

"And he's really the gentleman, guys," Minako smiled proudly as she hugged Rio's right arm tightly while giggling. "Can he join us for our Halloween get together?"

"Sure, he can come," Usagi nodded. "Rio, you don't mind if all of us go together?"

"Not at all. Minako asked me if I could join and I'd be more than happy to," the young man replied, assuring the girls.

"I must say Minako-chan. He's not only handsome but a kind man," Rei said, crossing her arms. "I wish more men were well-behaved like you, Rio."

"Now, all we need to do is get our costumes ready and we'll be good to go!" Chibi-Usa exclaimed as she sat back down.

Just then, before the girls could continue their discussion, there was a boy's voice calling out from the background. Rei turned as her ears recognized the boy's voice. She gasped and shifted toward the shrine entrance to find Takato and Guilmon.

"Takato...? Takato-kun?" The Miko couldn't believe her eyes. She was even surprised by how much Takato has changed in appearance. _Is that really him?! He's gotten taller and... he's with Guilmon!_

"Hey! Who is that?" Chibi-Usa blinked as she noticed Takato and his digimon. "Rei-chan, did you call him 'Takato' just now?"

"WAIT! That's Takato?!" Minako exclaimed as she pointed to teenage boy's direction.

"Takato-kun?" Usagi was surprised like the other girls were. She smiled and pats Rei's back. "Go ahead, Rei-chan. You know him better than us. He's probably here to see you."

"Yeah... but it's been such a long time," the raven-haired Miko said. As Usagi slightly pushed her, she yelped a bit and turned around. "Usagi! What are you doing?!"

"It's okay. After all, he and Suzaku did help you defeat Yami Houou," Makoto reassured her friend. "We might have been hard on the kid at first but we've forgiven him. You were brought back to life after all. Thanks to Houou and the rest of us."

"That's right," Ami nodded.

Cammy smiled as she winked to her sister. "Go on, Rei. Go talk to him, sister."

Takato smiled as he walked over to the Senshi. "Hi, girls. It's been a while. I...I just wanted to..."

"You guys go ahead and talk with Rio. Leave me with Takato," Rei said as she waved to her friends.

Usagi jumped up off the steps and followed Rei. "Hold it. I'll go with you."

"Didn't you want to ask Rio some more questions?"

"Nah. Besides, we'll see him again tomorrow," the odango girl smiled as she walked beside Rei.

As the three distanced themselves from the shrine, they met with Guilmon near the steps. Takato sat down on the steps as Usagi and Rei sat down beside him. Taking a moment to collect his thoughts, the Tamer cleared his throat.

"It's been a while, Takato. You've really grown to be a really handsome kid," Rei said as she pat Takato's back.

Usagi nodded. "No kidding! Look at you! And you've even changed your look. Are you trying to adopt some kind of Goth trend?"

"Usagi," the Miko groaned while she lowered her head and sweat dropped. "Don't mind her, Takato."

"Nah, that's okay."

While patting Guilmon's head, Rei inquired to Takato. "So, what brings you here?"

"Well, I came to tell and ask you something. First, I want to say that I'm glad to see you again. First, Suzaku and I are back together."

"What do you mean?" Rei asked.

"Well, I threw away the Suzaku card and gave up the power after Rajita war. Yesterday, I got the card back from the lake in Shinjuku Park and I have my old powers back."

The Miko was surprised as she heard this through Takato. She knew nothing about Takato rejecting the card and Suzaku's power. Of course, this would have come off as a shock to her.

"I can't believe you did that. That was a very foolish decision on your part, Takato."

The boy sighed as he lowered his head. "I know..."

"But, I'm glad you realized you made a mistake and decided to give Suzaku another chance. I'm proud of you," Rei smirked while looking at Takato's D-Ark.

"But, there's something else you should know..."

"What?"

"Suzaku warned me about some new enemy," Takato warned Rei and Usagi. "I think you two would know about this."

Usagi blinked. "What do you want to tell us?"

As he looked at his feet, Takato closed his eyes and closed his fists. "Taiyoukai. Suzaku warned me about these demons called Taiyoukai."

"What?!" Rei and Usagi exclaimed as they jumped to their feet.

"Looks like they know about them, too, Takato," Guilmon noted as he tilted his head.

"Taiyoukai. Yes, we found out about them the other day," Rei answered as she sat down beside Takato. "We were just out looking for their seals."

Takato opened his eyes and looked at Rei. "Can you tell me more of what you girls know about them?"

Rei took a moment to collect her thoughts as she glanced over to Usagi. The blonde gave her an assuring nod and smiled.

"Sure, Takato. I'll tell you all that I know. I hope you have enough time for a long story," the Miko sat down comfortably while staring up at the skies. A cold breeze blew against her as her long, dark hair fluttered along the wind.

Looking at his watch, Takato smiled. "Sure. I don't have band practice..."

"Wait, band practice?" Usagi remarked. "You perform in a band?"

"It's a long story. I can tell you guys later."

Rei smiled and nodded. "I'd like to know more about this band of yours." She turned and took a deep breath as she started to explain the situation regarding the Taiyoukai and the villains planning to resurrect them. "The Taiyoukai are ancient powerful demons that have been dormant since probably the dawn of mankind. Possibly long before humans appeared."

"Wow, are they THAT old?"

"That's what I've been told. Now, Takato... are you and the Tamers willing to team with us again?" Rei asked, waiting for a response. "It'll be like the good old days. We worked well together."

"Continue explaining about the Taiyoukai and I'll give you my answer."

"Sure."

With that, she went on and explained more of the Taiyoukai origins and their possible resurrection - which could spell the end of humanity if not stopped immediately. Takato and Guilmon sat comfortably while listening to Rei and Usagi. This information would be crucial for everyone involved in this new conflict.

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/CEO's Office/4:45 PM**_

"Still got a lot of work to do, Seto?" Lyn asked as she got up from a chair and headed toward the doors.

Seto answered plainly as he shuffled through a pile of contracts. "Yeah, this is going to keep me busy for a while. Why?"

"I'm thinking of stepping out for a while. I wanted to introduce Tyra to Yugi and his friends."

"I see."

"I would bring Tyra here, but I'd rather wait until tomorrow at the Halloween event. Besides, we need a little more time to bond with one another. It's a girl-thing."

The CEO nodded as a faint smile formed on his face. "You two have fun. Send Yugi and his entourage my regards."

"Right," Lyn smiled as she walked over, kissing Seto on the lips as she made her way out the door.

Seto watched as his girlfriend closed the door behind her. He quickly resumed his work and his eyes gazed down on a contract with a familiar name that made Seto grit his teeth out of irritation.

"Maximillion Pegasus."

xxxxx

As Lyn walked down the hall, she turned and saw Mokuba passing her. She turned, patting him on the back.

"Hey, Lyn. Where are you going?"

"I'm stepping out for a bit. I've got to see an old friend of mine. I'm introducing her to Yugi and his group."

"Oh, that's nice. You tell Yugi and the others I said 'hi,'" Mokuba said. "By the way, is your costume ready for tomorrow?"

"Yep. Is yours?"

"Had it all done last night."

"That's cool. I'll give you and your brother a sneak peek tonight when I get back," the blue-haired girl replied.

"Likewise. See you later!"

With that, Mokuba waved to Lyn and walked off to meet with his brother. Lyn turned as she approached the nearest elevator, pressing the 'down' button.

"You know. I ought to give the Rei and the others a call. To remind them of the event tomorrow night…" Lyn murmured as she pulled out her cell, dialing up the number to the Hino residence.

As quickly as she called, Cammy answered from the other line.

"Hello?" The young girl's voice was heard over the other line.

"Hey, Cammy! Is your sister there?"

"She is, but she's talking with someone right now."

Lyn nodded. "I see. Well, could you remind her about the Halloween event at Kaibaland tomorrow night?"

"Sure thing! I'll remind her!"

"Thanks, Cammy. I'll be meeting with Tyra later. Where is she at the moment?"

"Training with the other Kuiper girls. She should be back within the hour."

"Ok. When you do see her, tell her to give me a call. I'll ask her to meet me somewhere. I'm going to introduce her to Yugi and his friends."

"Oh, that's neat! Ok, I'll be sure to let her know. Take care, Lyn."

"Thank you and your sister. I hope I can repay you two someday for reuniting me and Tyra. Bye," Lyn shut off her cell, ending her conversation. Just in time, the elevator door opened and Lyn stepped through. Taking out a photo from out of her purse, she looked at the picture. It was a recent photo of Lyn and Tyra standing together with Tokyo Tower in the distance. "Tyra. I'm glad we're together again. I hope you'll find Yugi, Tea, Joey, Serenity, Seto, and the others to be good company."

xxxxx

**_Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/4:54 PM_**

Rei and Usagi had explained the situation regarding the Makai and the Taiyoukai. Takato listened while comprehending the important details he needed to know. Both sides had come into terms as Rei and Takato nodded to each other.

Cammy quickly approached Rei, whispering in her ear. The elder sister smiled as she gave a nod of approval, acknowledging Lyn's reminder.

"Thanks, Cammy-chan," Rei whispered as she watched her sister walking back toward the shrine.

"So, no luck finding these so-called seals?" Takato asked.

The Miko resumed her conversation with Takato. "Nothing I'm afraid. Now you know about our current dilemma."

Takato replied while getting up. "Yeah, I know. My friends and I will gladly help you out again."

"Gee, thanks, Takato! You're always more than welcome to lend us some support. We're all friends here," Usagi smiled with reassurance. "Right, Rei-chan?"

"Yep. And don't you forget that, Takato-kun."

As the boy picked up his school briefcase, he turned and smirked. "Thanks you two. I know we can depend on you. Um, just another thing... Are you sure these things haven't been released yet?"

"Believe me. I would have known and I'm sure Suzaku would warn you," Rei stated.

"Right! I almost forget about that..." He scratched his nose and sweat dropped. "Well, I better head off home! Mom's expecting me back to help her in our bakery! It was nice seeing you again, Rei! You too, Usagi-san!"

With that, Takato ran down the steps. Guilmon waved farewell to the girls and followed his partner in pursuit. Rei and Usagi watched as the pair ran down the steps. A smile crept on the Miko's lips as Usagi noticed.

"You were happy to see him again. Eh, Rei-chan?"

"I can't believe how much he's grown. He's suppressed so much pain in his heart, especially after relinquishing Suzaku. Though, I am thankful those two have reconciled and put aside their differences. From here on, I can expect Takato to grow into a stronger individual. Both as Takato Matsuda and as Suzakato."

Usagi nodded in agreement. "He'll grow up like we did."

"They all will. That I know," Rei said as she shifted her eyes to the left side. "And you can come out of hiding, Hiei. I know you're there." With that, she watched as the fire/ice hybrid appeared in front of her.

"Oh! Hiei-chan!!" Usagi giggled as she pointed at the demon.

"Usagi! Don't point at him. That's awfully rude," Rei shifted her eyes to her friend.

Hiei simply snorted. "Hn."

"I thought you were supposed to be watching Kurama?" The Miko said.

"I was until he left his home. He insisted that he would be fine on his own."

Rei crossed her arms and nodded. "I see. Did you find out what was bothering him?"

"Confidential. He doesn't want anyone else but me to know."

"All right." _Gee, I wonder. Could there have been someone from his past that has come back to haunt him?_

"Hey, Hiei-chan!"

The demon slightly growled. "Don't call me that, pig-tailed girl."

The blonde paused as she shifted her eyes. "I don't wear pig tails, they're odango."

"Ok, guys. That's enough," Rei sighed as she rubbed her temples. "I don't need you two to bicker. I get enough of that with you, Hiei-kun."

Hiei turned away and shut his eyes. "Hn. Don't ask me to do your housework. I'm not actually living in your shrine."

"Though, you do sleep in my trees," the Miko addressed as she pointed to the sakura trees. "Didn't I ask you not to sleep in Deimos' and Phobos' tree the other day? You know they hate it when you sleep in their precious home!"

"Maybe you ought to lock your stupid crows in a cage! They kept squawking at me."

"No way! They're part of my family and I prefer them to be free. Besides, you're the one who slept in their tree!"

Usagi glanced back and forth between the two. "Oh boy..." A sweat drop formed over her forehead. _Uh oh. Things are gonna get ugly here._

"Why should it matter if it's their tree?"

Rei scowled as she pointed at the demon. "Find another tree!"

"Why should I?"

The Miko responded as she gave an evil smile. "All I have to do is slap a seal on you and you'll be immediately incapacitated. I understand you hate my scrolls."

"You..." Hiei growled while shifting his head away. "Fine. Whatever."

"I take it you won't sleep in their tree again? That's a good boy," Rei smiled with pride. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement."

Usagi chuckled as she backed off. "You really know how to deal with him, Rei-chan."

"Oh, yeah. Piece of cake!" Rei winked. "Oh, by the way, Hiei-kun… why don't you come with us tomorrow night?"

"Where?" Hiei inquired.

"We're all going to be going out to Kaibaland on Halloween. There's going to be a big event. Lyn just called me to remind me."

"Waste of my time."

"Well, suit yourself, but who knows? There's a slight chance there might be a Taiyoukai seal there if we're lucky," Rei persuaded the demon with the only method she could.

Hiei stopped as he continued to listen. "The seals, you say? What makes you certain?"

"Like I said, we might get lucky," the Miko stated as she smiled toward Hiei. "What do you say? You don't want to pass this opportunity up!"

Usagi butted in. "That's a great idea, Rei-chan! I like it! But, um, did you plan that out yourself?"

Rei nodded with poise. "Kinda. It's just an idea I thought about." She shifted back toward Hiei. "What do you think?"

As the demon walked back into the forest, he answered back. "Whatever. Just as long as I get to kill anyone who tries to open those seals."

"Thanks, Hiei-kun. Oh! I almost forgot! I even have your costume tailored!" Rei smiled as she watched Hiei shoot her an irritated glare.

"Tell me you're kidding. You think I'm going to dress up like some fool?"

"You're not going to dress up like a fool. It's Halloween, Hiei. A lot of people dress up! Trust me. You'll like your costume," the Miko smirked, looking towards Usagi and winking. "Right, Usagi?"

"Yep! You won't be disappointed, Hiei-chan!"

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" the demon warned the blonde girl as he shot her a terrifying gaze. His Jagan eye started flaring up, which caused Usagi to hide behind Rei. "Good girl." He gave a slight chuckle and smirked, spooking the living daylights out of the poor girl.

Rei rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Usagi. He won't do anything as long as I straighten him out. I've been doing it for the past three years."

"Just how did you do it, Rei-chan?"

"It's easy. Hiei-kun can be difficult sometimes, but I can control his actions. It's like a mother trying to scold a child," Rei said with self assurance. "Besides, he's not as bad as you may think, Usagi. He can be pretty nice when he wants to be."

Usagi shuddered as she watched Hiei hop onto a tree branch. "Somehow... I doubt that..." She stuttered while sighing.

"Anyway, let's get back with the others. We'll start planning for tomorrow," the Miko walked up the stairs and headed back to the shrine.

"Wait for me!" Usagi panicked as she followed her friend.

Watching the girls from on top of the tree branch, Hiei leaned against the tree and scoffed to himself. He hated to bicker with the Miko and was not too fond of her. Yet, he continued to look after her and her family in the shrine. Of course, the only reason he's doing this was due to the Houou's request.

"Hn, that woman and the Houou." Hiei murmured as he closed his eyes. _Whatever._

xxxxx

**_Lower Level of Makai/Demento's Base of Operations/6:14 PM_**

"What?! So, that troublesome Tsukimaru has been seeing a human woman?!" Demento's voice rang out. He scoffed while observing his crystal orb. The eyeball demon flew away in fright and clung himself to the top of the ceiling like a bat.

"Demento, is this true?" Risho inquired.

"Unfortunately, but I think we can take care of this simple matter," the sorcerer snickered as he sat down in his throne.

The disgusting troll smiled a toothy grin. "Oh yes! That's a simple matter, Demento!"

"Merow. Allow me to send a demon to take care of Tsukimaru and his new human lover," Loki nodded. "We can eliminate the weak link of our gathering. Merow."

Lilith smirked. "Don't make too big of a commotion, Loki. Otherwise, the Spirit Detectives and their allies will become suspicious of our activities."

Tambo interjected as he scoffed toward Loki. "You already made a ruckus when you ran into two of those Spirit Detectives earlier! They would have butchered you if I hadn't been there to bail you out!"

Loki backed off, intimidated by Tambo's threatening gesture. "Whoa, whoa! I couldn't help myself! Really! They still couldn't find those seals."

"Yes, they've still been unable to uncover those seals. So, operations are still running well," Demento clarified.

"Oh, and I have wonderful news, Demento. The bio-warriors are ready," Ichigaki proudly announced to the sorcerer.

The sorcerer giggled with excited glee. "Yes! Then, it's time! Tomorrow. Let the 31st of October be known as the day we demons have taken what is rightfully ours: the eradication of the human filth and the rise of a new, stronger Makai empire! New gods will arise to punish the humans! Oh, the day has finally come! I can hardly believe it myself!"

Loki snorted. "Well, I hope... our other friend has brought back that sacrifice he's been meaning to find for us. Merow!"

As the sorcerer took a deep breath, he relaxed. "Yes but I am confident he will bring back that sacrifice. Whoever he finds, I hope it has enough spirit power to empower the eight Taiyoukai and fuse them into the ultimate demon god!"

"Heh, yes. Merow. You leave that traitor and that whore with one of my demon servants!" Loki purred with delight.

"We have no more use for that soft-hearted fool. He and his new girlfriend can spend the rest of their lives together in hell! Loki, make sure your servant doesn't fail."

The Nekomata nodded as he smirked. "Leave it to me. Merow!"

As Risho shifted his eyes to Loki, he scoffed in annoyance and turned his attention to Demento. An evil smile crept on his face while feeling confident of the demon sorcerer's goals.

"Good. Tomorrow night will mark the dawning of a new era for demon kind alike!" Demento declared as his cohorts expressed their support and howled in unison.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takuya: One more day until Halloween's here, guys! Hey, Izumi. Ready for our date?

Izumi: Oh yeah! Just don't disappoint me, Takuya. (winks)

Yugi: Hey, Tea… Lyn wants for all of us to meet some friend of hers.

Karin: Geez, I still need to find my costume!

Takato: What's this? Suzaku, what's going on?

Rika: Our beasts are warning us of something coming. Could it be these Taiyoukai?

Minako: Hey, what's Saya doing in the park so late?

Rei: Hiei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.

Usagi: Hmmm. I wonder what Rei-chan and Hiei-kun could be talking about.

Yui: Next time…

-

_**One Day Before All Hallows' Eve! Last-Minute Preparations Made!**_

-

Demento: Just one more day until the apocalypse arrives! (cackles)

xxxxx

**A/N: **I know these three chapters have been lacking battle fun, but I've been meaning to introduce some crucial elements for the story's plot. The next chapter will have more developments. Chapter 5, I'd say is where all the action finally picks up. Besides, I need some time to develop Saya/Tsukimaru. Don't want their relationship to seem rushed.

I honestly like putting Hiei and Rei together in scenes. They are fun to write. I hope their argument came off looking believable. Rei would probably have cursed him out and flipped a lid, but she's been a maturing woman. Their relationship is also something to look out for in this story. Next chapter will dedicate a little time on their bond.

That's it for now. Leave me a review after you're done reading.

I'm out. Happy Halloween.


	4. One Day Before All Hallow's Eve!

**Disclaimer: **Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own the characters from Digimon, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Yu-Gi-Oh.

**A/N: **Happy New Years to all! Sorry for the delay. This year I do hope I can update this series on a more frequent basis. Starting with this movie fic and heading towards the upcoming third season! There's lots of goodness to come!

One more chapter until we finally get to the Halloween event. And another day until the demon incursion begins. But first, there'll be some essential character development and semi-romantic scenes coming your way.

Enjoy the chapter!

xxxxx

_**One Day Before All Hallow's Eve! Last-Minute Preparations Made!**_

xxxxx

_**Akihabara District, Tokyo, Japan/Akihabara Super Costume Store/October 30, 2006/6:57 PM**_

Six of the Legendary Warriors – Takuya, Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki – arrived at a local costume store to take advantage of a 50 percent off sale for late Halloween shoppers.

"Here we are, guys! This was the place I was telling ya'll about," Junpei offered as he opened the door. "Ladies first?" He looked toward Izumi.

"Thanks, Junpei, but I can open a door for myself," she replied, opening the other door as she walked in.

Junpei drooped his head. "Oh... I see." _Bummer!_

"Nice going, Junpei," Takuya shrugged as he passed the Warrior of Thunder.

"Thanks for opening the door for us," Tomoki said.

After Tomoki, Kouji and Kouichi walked into the store while Junpei slightly pouted.

"Izumi's always been the independent type," Junpei sighed in defeat as he closed the door behind him.

The six children looked across the inside of the store in awe. Their eyes tweaked as they noticed rows of costumes of different varieties. There were black Shinigami outfits worn by the characters from Bleach on display. Also on display were the ever popular Akatsuki cloaks worn by characters from Naruto. Masks of various characters, including classic horror icons, and wigs were nailed across the walls.

Takuya chuckled, rubbing his hands together. "Oooo, WOW! Look at all of those costumes!"

"You weren't kidding when you said this place has the largest costume selection in Akihabara!" The young Warrior of Ice exclaimed.

"There's so many outfits to choose from. Don't you think, Kouji?" Kouichi asked.

Scratching his chin, Kouji nodded in reply. "This is going to take us all night."

"Well, let's hope not, the store closes at 10," Izumi reminded them, pointing to a sign indicating the store's hours. "Anyway, we should get started."

"Let's find what we need, guys!" Takuya declared as he hurried over to check the first costume selection.

Tomoki joined in with Takuya and started pulling out a few selections, including a Super Mario costume. The two were already having a blast as they dug through many assortments.

"Well, they're already getting a head start," Kouji said as he paced toward the mask and wig section.

Once Kouichi and Izumi departed to different sections of the store, Junpei was left behind as he still felt bummed. He looked toward Takuya as he noticed how close he and Izumi became during the past three years. After Takuya and Izumi started to date, Junpei has often wondered whether he should have asked Izumi sooner. He often regretted his decision to let Takuya take her.

"Takuya, you and Izumi have been pretty chummy lately. Sometimes... jeez, why am feeling this way?!" The big-boned teen groaned, immediately shaking his head. "I shouldn't be feeling any jealously. I ought to be happy those two are even going out. Of course... I've always had a crush on Izumi." _How could I forget my fantasies about her?! _

"HEY, JUNPEI!" Takuya called out from the other end of the store.

As Junpei lifted his head, he spotted the Warrior of Flame waving to get his attention. Junpei shook his head and waved back.

"What are ya doing over there, buddy? Are you daydreaming again?!"

"Uh... No! Just deciding what to find! Um..." Junpei browsed around an accessory section as he picked up a pair of large yellow gloves at random. "See? I found something!"

"Well, get over here! You ought to check out these costumes! They're sweet!"

"Coming!" Junpei called back as he ran toward the back of the store. As he carried the yellow gloves, he stopped as his eyes beamed to where Izumi was. "Eh, what can I do? I can't hope to compete with Takuya and I shouldn't." As he nodded, he continued his pace. "They're my friends and that's all there is to it."

Meanwhile, as Kouji was checking out the mask selection, he pulled out a long katana out of a black sheath. He heard footsteps approach him as he turned to see Kouichi checking out a row of Kamen Rider masks.

"Find something you wanted?" Kouji asked as he walked over to his brother.

Looking at each mask sitting on display, Kouichi answered. "No, I'm still choosing, but these Kamen Rider masks caught my eye."

"You've always been a fan of that series, haven't you? You'd keep telling me about then since we meet."

"I still am, Kouji."

Kouji chuckled. "Yeah, I can tell. You're really eyeing those masks."

"Well, I wasn't going to buy one. I already have my outfit ready."

"Me, too. I just decided to tag along."

Kouichi walked out of the section with Kouji. The brothers walked over to where the wigs were piled in a large basket. They turned to notice Junpei making fun of Takuya and Tomoki's poor choice in selections.

"So, is it true?" Kouichi asked his brother.

"About what?"

"What Takuya told us. Takato called him and warned him about some impending threat. These Taiyoukai demons are said to awaken soon..."

"Well, it's been three years since we've dealt with threatening enemies," Kouji said as he gave his insight. "The Rajita nearly took our planet from us. With those aliens removed, now we've got demons to deal with? Of course we'll be ready for whatever rears its ugly head. Just as long as Duskmon doesn't come back..."

The Warrior of Darkness shook his head. "Knock on wood, Kouji. Did you have to mention him?"

"Sorry, but you don't need to worry about Duskmon again. We've moved on from the past."

"Right. All we need to think about is the future and these Taiyoukai... whatever they are. You can bet we'll be ready," Kouichi stated.

The Warrior of Light smiled, nodding his head in approval. "That's the spirit, Kouichi."

"Hey, Takuya! Give me back those gloves!" Junpei shouted in the background.

As the brothers turned, they saw Takuya running down an aisle with the yellow gloves that Junpei picked out. They both sweat-dropped at their friends' childish antics.

"Well, some things never change," Kouji shrugged.

Kouichi blinked thrice, scratching his head. "I wonder what Junpei needs those gloves for? What's he going as tomorrow night?"

"Beats me. We'll find out tomorrow, won't we?"

"I suppose."

While Takuya and Junpei were running around, Tomoki tried to stop them. Then, Izumi stepped in as she approached the young boy.

"Hey! What are you two doing?!" The blonde angrily snapped. "Tomoki, what's going on here?"

"Obviously, they're horsing around," Tomoki bluntly answered, folding his arms. "Jeez, we're going to get kicked out of here if they keep this up."

"Not on my watch, Tomoki," Izumi frowned as she walked up behind the two boys.

Before they knew it, she smashed both of their heads together and knocked them both to the floor. Takuya and Junpei both lied as they were seeing stars. Izumi's eyes burned with angry hellfire as she scolded them like an angry mother.

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO!" The blonde roared, folding her arms. "Seriously, you're supposed to be acting mature! You're acting like a bunch of spoiled brats!"

"Ugh... so, she's supposed to be your girl...Takuya?" Junpei muttered, laying his left cheek on the floor.

As he let out a contented sigh, Takuya replied. "Yep... that's my girl... ain't she great?"

Kouji and Kouichi both walked over as they looked down at the two boys. While Kouichi chuckled a bit, Kouji sighed with exasperation. Takuya lifted himself off the ground first, dusting off his clothes. Izumi approached the teen as she lightly elbowed him in his right hip.

"I might as well put a leash on you, Takuya Kanbara. I turn around and you go acting like a child."

"You can mother me all you want."

Izumi sighed yet still managed to smile. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

"You can mother me, too, Izumi!" Junpei said as he quickly picked himself up.

"You two need to grow up," Kouji remarked.

"Who asked you?!" Takuya and Junpei retorted, exclaiming in unison.

"I see what you're trying to do, Takuya," Kouichi noted.

As he heard Kouichi mention him, Takuya shifted his focus onto the young Warrior of Darkness. "You do? What are you talking about?"

"You're clowning around just to get us to forget about those Taiyoukai and lessen our concerns. Am I right?"

Takuya confirmed this with a big, cheesy grin. "So, you saw through me, Kouichi. Nice work."

"Well, your actions were a bit suspicious. Otherwise, you wouldn't have taken Junpei's gloves and run around like you just did."

"Well, I always want to brighten our moods. Besides, if we kept thinking about those Taiyoukai, we'd be distracted. Takato told me that the Senshi and Spirit Detectives are looking for those Taiyoukai seals. We were told to be on standby for now. If the situation gets worse, we'll step in and join them. I mean we all beat Pharaohmon and the Rajita, right?! Ok! For now, let's just take it easy!" Takuya was in high spirits, reassuring his friends about the current dilemma. "They couldn't be any worse than the Rajita, right?"

"For our sake, and everyone else's, let's hope you're right," Izumi added.

"Ditto," Tomoki said.

As Junpei dusted himself off, he snatched the gloves out of Takuya's hands. "I'll have those back!"

"Go ahead. Anyway, let's wrap up here. We've got a fun day tomorrow. It's going to be a blast," the Warrior of Flame stated, readjusting his cap. He turned and faced the opposite direction, his full back turned on his friends. He contemplated on what he said sounded convincing, but he was sure they were. "Right, Izumi? We have a date together. Let's try and have fun."

Takuya turned around as he smiled toward Izumi.

The girl responded in jest with a smirk. "Sure thing, Takuya. We're all going to have a blast. Who knows? We might even see the others there."

"Yep, that's the spirit. Now, let's finish up our stop here!" Takuya said.

"Right!"

As the kids left to continue browsing through the shop, Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Jeez, even now... it's not easy being a leader. Takato, I just hope you and Suzaku are wrong about these Taiyoukai."

With that said, Takuya followed Izumi to help pick out a costume. In the meantime, they would remain in the store for another twenty minutes.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/ Matsuda Residence/7:09 PM**_

Takato and Guilmon stood outside the front of the residence. They watched as the night skies blanketed the blue, afternoon scenery. Their eyes were focused on the half moon that rose prominently above Tokyo, showering the city with its moonlight.

Guilmon rubbed his tummy. "I'm hungry, Takato. When are we going to go inside and eat?"

"Not until dinner's ready. Mom should be done in a few minutes."

"Heh, I love your mom's cooking. I always enjoy my meals with a nice fat piece of bread!"

"You'll eat anything that we make from our bakery, Guilmon. You're such a glutton."

Guilmon chortled. "Sure am."

"You know it was good talking with Takuya again. He and his friends seem to be doing well," Takato said with a smile.

"I know, Takato. I hope we see Takuya and the others at Kaibaland tomorrow."

"Same here, pal."

After that short exchange, there was a moment of silence. They just looked out, relaxing themselves while removing any negative thoughts from their minds. Takato did his best to get rid of those recent dreams involving him and Suzaku. Now that the sacred phoenix and he have reunited... there shouldn't be any reason for more disturbing dreams and restless nights.

"Ah, you can't imagine how good it is to sleep well again, now that Suzaku and I are back together." Takato sighed with relief as he stretched out his arms. "After I put the finishing touches on my costume, I'm heading straight for bed."

"You said it!"

Suddenly, Takato felt his cell phone vibrating in his back left pocket. He quickly drew it out, checking the caller ID. It read: _**Rika Nonaka**_.

" What's up, Rika?"

"_Hey, goggle__-__head. Listen, I'm going to need to see you at the park..._" Rika's spoke up, her voice was a bit low almost as if she was murmuring.

Takato listened as he brought the cell phone closer. "The park? At this time?"

"_Just be there. I'll meet you in a few minutes._"

"Well, I was just about to eat dinner..."

"_Bring it with you then. Just get to the park as soon as possible._"

"Is something wrong, Rika?"

Guilmon noticed the distressed look on Takato's face. "Is Rika okay?"

Before the male teen could get a response, Rika abruptly hung up and left Takato worried about her whereabouts. He looked back to his house, gritting his teeth. He then turned away and headed down the street, racing down the path that would take him to Shinjuku Central Park. Guilmon quickly followed his partner, sprinting forward on his powerful hind legs.

"Takato! Wait up!"

"Something is up... Why would Rika suddenly call me like that? Unless it's something important..."

_'That's more likely the case. I sense Seiryuu is troubled.'_

"Seiryuu?" Takato said, looking up as he 'spoke' to Suzaku.

_'We'll find out what's troubling her. It may have to do with the Taiyoukai threat on the horizon...'_

"Really? Then, why didn't Rika just tell me?"

_'Who knows? Now, hurry! She asked you not to waste any time!'_

"Jeez, there goes dinner. I hope it's not cold when I get back!"

Guilmon replied as he caught up with his partner. "You said it!"

As he focused his thoughts back on Rika, Takato picked up the pace. He turned around a corner while slowing down a bit, allowing Guilmon to catch up.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Central Park/7:28 PM**_

Saya Sagara entered the park with her purse in hand. She walked over to a bench and sat down. Ever since last night, she couldn't stop thinking about Tsukimaru. His presence brought a sense of renewed happiness to her life, especially after the break-ups with her previous boyfriends.

Saya looked up at the stars as she leaned against the bench. She arrived a bit early. Tsukimaru would have to appear soon if he was to be on time for their 7:30 meeting.

The young woman looked at her watch. "Jeez, where is he?"

"Ah, you came. I never thought you'd come, Saya."

Saya jumped off the bench, startled by the voice of Tsukimaru. She peeked over her right shoulder and spun around. To her delight, Tsukimaru walked out from behind a tree. His face had that same collected and charming demeanor, which were the defining features that attracted her to him.

"Tsukimaru... you look really good," Saya smiled, her cheeks blushed as she covered her mouth.

The man smiled. "What's the matter? Are you shy just being near me? You weren't like that yesterday."

"Yes, well... I'm not shy... just feeling a little lightheaded."

"Would you like to sit down?" Tsukimaru offered to seat Saya on the bench.

Saya reached for his hand and sat back down on her place on the bench. Tsukimaru walked over, sitting right next to the young woman. He put his arms on his lap, shifting his eyes onto Saya. The girl lifted her head, giving a warm smile to Tsukimaru.

"How was your day, Saya?"

"It was busy. Work's been a pain in the butt," she scoffed, still feeling the aching pain across her back.

"It must have been a stressful day for you, Saya. I'm sorry to hear that."

Saya giggled as she leaned her back against the bench. "You don't have to apologize. My supervisor is a bit of a lazy bastard, but at least I'm getting paid for this slave labor!"

"Is this just a part-time job?" Tsukimaru inquired.

"For now," she answered as she picked up her legs and set her feet on the bench. Saya cradled herself back and forth as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "My dream is to become an animator. I want to create my own anime series... or just stick with manga writing."

Tsukimaru smiled, looking straight up at the stars. "That's a beautiful dream you have, Saya." His eyes narrowed as he noticed a shooting star.

"I think it's just a little childish. I mean... c'mon... me becoming an animator?" Saya, too, noticed the shooting star. "Oh, look! A shooting star!" She jumped off, landing on her feet as she watched the shooting star vanish beyond the starry, blackened heavens. "So, pretty..."

"Did you make a wish?"

"Yeah," Saya said. _To become an animator and pursue that career sooner rather than later._

Tsukimaru spoke up, garnering Saya's full attention again. "There's nothing childish about pursuing your dreams. You want to become an animator? I hear they make quite a large amount of money."

"I know, but I just know it's going to be a stressful line of work."

"Every job is. It's up to you whether you feel you can handle the pressure, but I wouldn't give up if I were you."

Saya snorted. "Easy for you to say."

"Oh, don't be like that, Saya. That's a pessimistic way of thinking. You need to look at the positives."

"I'm not a pessimistic person, Tsukimaru," she bluntly stated, looking back at the man. Her eyes looked straight into his. Her cheeks once again blushed, forcing the girl to almost look away. _Oh, god... you're just too gorgeous for me to look at! You put all my other previous boyfriends to shame! There's a side to you that's gentle, sincere... but very soothing and comforting. You don't even laugh at my pathetic dreams!_

"Um, Saya?" Tsukimaru looked somewhat dumbfounded, staring at the spaced out girl.

Saya blinked thrice as she returned to reality. "Oh! Did I just space out? Oh, god... how embarrassing and right in front of you! I'm sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry!"

Waving his hands, Tsukimaru tried to console the absent-minded girl. "No, it's okay, Saya! Please, you don't have to apologize. I just thought..."

"You don't think I'm immature for my age?"

"No, I don't think so. I think you're very lively and energetic. You stand out from the other women I speak to."

"Really?" Saya was taken back.

"Yes, being with you brings me much comfort and I feel alive."

"You mean you don't feel alive when you're not around me?"

Tsukimaru chuckled. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Never mind then," the man shrugged as he coolly responded.

Saya folded her arms. "Anyway, onto another question that's not rhetorical. Will you come with me to the dance party that's taking place at Kaibaland Theme Park?"

"You asked this last night, Saya."

"Yep, and I'm asking you again. So, have you reconsidered?"

Tsukimaru smirked, getting up from the bench and walked in front of Saya. He briefly paused, piercing an ambiguous glare into her eyes. As he stood in front of her, his stature towered over her smaller frame by a whole foot.

"Tsukimaru...?" Saya glare softened as she felt a cold vibe being near Tsukimaru. She felt goose bumps spreading across her body. Almost feeling an urge to embrace him, she resisted before this went too far. _No... As much as I want this, I don't want to feel heartbroken again. I can't..._

Tsukimaru lowered his head, whispering in her ear. "_Yes. I'd love to join you."_

As her heart pounded, Saya's eyes and mouth gaped as she heard his answer. "You... you mean it?"

"_Yes, very much so._"

As Tsukimaru lifted his head, he looked down at Saya. The girl caught him off guard as she squealed happily, embracing the man. Tsukimaru slightly gasped as Saya hugged him tightly, eventually letting him go and breath.

"Sorry, but I couldn't contain myself!" Saya giggled, apologizing to the man.

"It's... okay..."

"I'm so glad you're coming. I'll promise that we'll have so much fun!"

Tsukimaru placed his left hand under her chin. "With you, I know it'll be a delightful evening."

Saya blushed again while looking straight into Tsukimaru's face. However, this time she didn't turn away. She had no urge to cover her face. Rather, the young woman was mesmerized by the man's gentle complexion. Saya immediately developed a renewed faith in a man she can trust.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, passing along a trail near the lake, Minako and Rio were spending some quality time together. They had just arrived at the park to settle down after another long day at their jobs.

"Isn't it just a nice evening to take a stroll in Shinjuku Park?" Minako smiled as she took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air around the area... that is until she accidentally inhaled the smell of cigarette smoke. Then, she coughed and hacked. "ACK! I thought there was a policy against smoking here?!"

Rio approached Minako as he patted her back, trying to get her to clear out the nauseating smoke.

"Thanks... Rio-kun..." Minako coughed. "Oh, I'm going to file a complaint about this!"

"I suppose some people just don't like following the rules."

"Probably some stupid rebellious kids... Ugh." The blonde took out a handkerchief and blew her nose onto it, hoping to unclog her nose.

Then, her eyes widened as she spotted Saya and Tsukimaru in the distance. Tall bushes stood in the way, though, so she could barely see what they were doing.

"Oh my god..." Minako's mouth dropped. She rushed over behind the bushes, peeking through and spying on the two with hawk-like eyes.

Rio walked over by Minako, kneeling beside her. "Should we be doing this? We're obviously spying."

"Sssh! That girl there is my freakin' rival! How is that brat able to find such a gorgeous guy?!" Minako scowled as she gritted her teeth. The moment she recognized the girl as Saya... this scene depicting of her and a handsome man aroused the Goddess of Love's curiosity. "I didn't think that witch was capable of love!"

"Ummm..." Rio coughed, clearing his throat to garner the blonde-haired girl's attention.

"Oh! He's not as gorgeous as you, Rio-kun! Believe me..." Minako chortled, shaking her head. "Nope, nope, he can't compete with you."

Rio scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Gee, thanks a lot. I feel touched."

"Sssh, I've got to hear what they're talking about," Minako whispered as she observed the potentially romantic scene involving her rival. _Unbelievable! Saya Sangara's bagged a hottie of a guy! But, who is he? This is going to be interesting to see. _

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Local Ice Cream Parlor/7:35 PM**_

Yugi Muto and several of his friends were seated in a booth. Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor, and Mai Valentine were the ones who could make it. Duke had to stay to tend to his Dungeon Dice Monster shop. They arrived after Lyn gave Yugi a call about meeting him and the others.

They sat and waited for Lyn, who was running a bit late by about five minutes.

"Sheesh, where the heck is she?" Joey scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

Tea finished her sundae cup as she tried to calm Joey. "Pipe down. She's probably running a bit late."

"She ought to have some courtesy and call Yugi at least," Tristan remarked.

"Lyn must have lost track of time," Mai scoffed as she looked at her watch. "I really ought to get back to work soon. Morpheous covered me almost the whole day."

Suddenly, to everyone's delight, Lyn walked through the front door of the parlor. Tyra Vanderbilt walked alongside her friend.

Yugi got up as he greeted Lyn. "We're glad you could come. Some of us were a bit worried you lost track of..."

"Time? Nah, but my friend here almost picked a fight with some jerk on the way here. Right, Tyra?" Lyn coolly looked at Tyra and smiled.

Tyra folded her arms, frowning. "That asshole annoyed me. What was I supposed to do?"

"You ought to be more careful out there..." Yugi said as he noticed Tyra. "Oh, is this your friend?"

"Oh, right!" Lyn realized the reason why she asked Yugi and his friends to meet her. "God, I feel dumb. Guys, this is Tyra Vanderbilt, an old friend I used to know back in Amsterdam. Tyra, this is Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, and Mai."

"Wow, she's also from Amsterdam?" Tristan asked.

As she finished sipping her ice cream soda, Mai looked up at Tyra. "You're Lyn's friend? So, what's your story?"

The Amsterdam blonde spoke up, addressing Mai and the others. "Lyn was like a big sister to me back in the days. We... lost touch when she and her brothers left for Egypt, but we've recently reunited."

"That's nice. How long have you been staying here?" Joey inquired.

"Almost two months now. I came here with a group of girls that were a part of a foreign exchange program."

"Two months, huh? How do you like it here?" asked Tea.

"It's better than Amsterdam."

"I've never been to Amsterdam. It must be a really nice place," Yugi added.

"It depends on where you go. Where I was living most of my life, it was rough," Lyn interjected.

Tyra nodded. "Yep, I can agree with that. There's a lot of weirdoes there."

"Where are you staying at here in Japan?" Tristan was next to put in his two cents and ask Tyra a question.

"Hikawa Shrine."

"The shrine owned by that Miko... Rei Hino!" Joey said as he almost jumped out of his seat.

Mai sweat-dropped as she pulled Joey down. "Down boy. Finish your ice cream."

"Yes, ma'am," he murmured, scooping up his spearmint almond crunch bowl.

"We know Rei," Yugi answered. "She and her fellow Senshi have been important allies and also good friends."

Lyn nodded. "My brothers are friends with Rei's younger sister. I'm really glad she's decided to let Tyra stay with her. I'm sure Tyra's been enjoying her stay. Right, Tyra?"

"Besides some of the weekly chores, it's been okay," Tyra shrugged. "But Sailor Senshi training is hard work."

"WAIT?! You're one, too?!" The others exclaimed at once, which caused everyone in the parlor to gawk at them.

As Tyra gave a cool smirk, the Duelists settled down as Lyn motioned over to the people looking at their direction.

"Sorry I forgot to mention it to you, guys. It's true. She's a Senshi," Lyn whispered to Yugi and company. "Sailor Varuna to be exact."

Joey blinked thrice. "Gah! How many of you are there?!"

"One for each planet. More than the IAU would care to admit."

"Sheesh, that's crazy. Where are the rest of them?" Tristan wondered. "The thought of a thousand Senshi is freaking insane!"

"Mind boggling, isn't it?" Lyn smirked.

"I'm with a group called the Kuiper Belt Senshi. I'm one of six," the blonde-haired Amsterdam girl said indirectly. "I'm Sailor Varuna. Sailor Sedna's our leader. The other four are Sailors Ixion, Quaoar, Eris, and Orcus. I'm told there's possibly more out there somewhere, but I think we're content with the current numbers on this planet. We don't need to find more anytime soon."

"Well, this is a surprise, but that's great! We'll be glad to work with you and your team," Yugi smiled.

Tyra nodded. "Pluto told me that we can trust you guys to keep our identities safe."

"Rest assured. Your secret's safe with us, Tyra," Tea said. "It's finally nice to meet you. I really hope we can get to know each other. "

"By the way, Yugi…" Lyn addressed to the King of Games. "My brothers and I finally moved in with Seto and Mokuba at their manor.

"Oh?" Yugi briefly paused as he sipped his cream soda. "So Kaiba agreed?"

"Well, I didn't leave him much choice, if you know what I mean," Lyn replied.

Joey scoffed. "Sheesh, why am I not surprised?"

"Well, now that Tyra's here, my brothers and I have even more of a reason to visit the city more often, so we figured, why not just move here? It's not like Seto didn't have room to spare." Lyn shrugged. "I've been enjoying my stay, too. The pool... my god... I swam about seventy laps in there yesterday."

"You've got it made living with Kaiba, Lyn," Yugi said. "You're a lucky girl."

"To think I was once living on the streets in Amsterdam years ago. My life has completely turned around and for the better," the blue-haired young woman sighed, setting her elbows on the table.

Tyra sat down next to Lyn. "So, you guys are friends of Seto Kaiba?"

Everyone else turned to Joey, who stuffed a mouthful of ice cream in his mouth. They all sweat-dropped in unison, quickly addressing back to Tyra's inquiry.

"You could say that," Tea smiled.

"He and Yugi were once dueling rivals," Tristan said.

Joey cleared his throat. "He used to get on our nerves, especially mine!" His harsh tone softened as he calmed down. "But, these days... yeah, he's a pretty decent guy."

"Speaking of Kaiba, are you two going to the Halloween event at Kaibaland tomorrow?" Yugi asked both Lyn and Tyra.

"Of course! I'm even going to bring Tyra so I can introduce her to him," Lyn smirked. "I just love surprising Seto. God, just seeing him with that stupefied look makes me laugh."

Tyra smirked. "You love torturing that guy, do you?"

"Ah, deep down, I think he likes it, too," the blue-haired girl stated, stretching out her arms. Her eyes shifted across the table as the ice cream caught her attention. "So, you guys ordered ice cream? That sounds great! Tyra, wanna go and place an order?" She asked as she got up from her seat.

Tyra nodded. "Sure, why not?"

"We'll be back, guys."

With that said, Lyn and Tyra walked over to the front counter to place their orders. Yugi and the others watched them as they comfortably went back to eating their fills.

"It was good seeing Lyn again, and Tyra seems like a cool girl," Tea said.

Tristan blushed. "Tyra was kinda cute."

"Ah, you think?!" Joey exclaimed. "She's also a Senshi. That makes her triple cool!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "_Triple cool? _Oh, boy. Well, I like Tyra. She's okay in my book. She has a sense of humor and a snarky mouth."

"Snarky?" Yugi blinked. "In any case, most importantly, now we know there's more Sailor Senshi we can count on to help us, especially after what Takato and Takuya have told us about those demons."

"No joke. Good thing there's more people to lend us a hand," Tea stated. "Though, I don't know how much help we would be, since we lost the power to summon our Kas when the Millennium Items were destroyed. At least you, Joey, and Kaiba still have your Dragon Knight powers."

"Well, hopefully we won't be needed," the King of Games assumed. "I'm glad to hear Lyn and her brothers are living with Kaiba. I guess that means they'll be around town more often and we can see them."

"You bet. I've been dying to duel with them!" Joey smirked confidently.

Tristan interjected. "You'd duel with anyone, Joey. You'd even duel with a monkey, wouldn't you."

"As long as that monkey knows how to duel... hey, you're not implying that I'm a monkey?!"

"I never called you that!"

As Tristan and Joey faced each other, sparks started to ignite.

"We can settle this in a duel!" Joey exclaimed.

Tristan frowned. "You're on! While you've been taking it easy, I've been practicing."

"Oh, god... Knock it off, you guys!" Tea tried to intervene.

Mai simply chuckled. "Ah, the wonders of testosterone. Let them go, Tea. Those two boys need to settle this like men... through a duel."

"C'mon, guys. That's enough. You're going to cause a scene here," Yugi got up as he pulled the two apart.

"Too late for that," remarked Tea.

As everyone watched Joey and Tristan argue, Lyn and Tyra returned with their ice cream bowls. They stopped as they watched the two young men talking about settling their differences in a duel.

"Um, did we miss anything?" Lyn asked.

"Not really. Just boys being boys. You know how the male hormones work," Mai shrugged, grabbing Joey's ice cream bowl and finishing what's left of it.

Tyra shook her head. "Typical." Just then, as she sat down, her cell phone went off. "Excuse me."

Lyn watched her friend get up and walk outside the parlor. _Must be Kuiper Belt Senshi business._

As soon as she stepped outside, Tyra answered the phone. "Hello?"

"_Tyra? It's Helena._"

"What's up, Hel?"

"_Karin just called me. Have you noticed anything peculiar going on? Have there been demon sightings in your area?_"

The blonde replied. "Nothing around here, but I'll keep you posted. I'm with Lyn and a couple of her friends now."

"_Just keep a sharp eye out__._"

"Got it."

"_See you when you get back._"

"You got it, Hel." Tyra cut off her line and placed her cell phone away. As she turned, she stared up to the darkened skies. _I wonder how bad it's going to get when those Taiyoukai are revived... I'm not going to let anything happen to Lyn and the others. I have a new duty as Sailor Varuna to carry out. _"Come and get some, you demon scum. I'll send your asses running home to your ugly mommies."

xxxxx

_**Juuban District/Hikawa Shrine/7:48 PM**_

Sitting together outside the shrine, the Hino sisters stared out directly at the stars. Helena stepped out of the shrine as she addressed to the sisters.

"I just called Tyra. She's out with Lyn and a couple of her friends."

"Oh, really?" Rei asked, turning around as she faced the Brazilian. "That's fine. If anything happens in her area, she can deal with it."

"Well, nothing's happened yet."

Cammy sighed. "Nothing, but a few of those Makai bugs. Yuck."

"You said it," Rei said as she looked up at the rooftop, a smile curled on her face. "Don't you agree, Hiei?"

The demon lay back on the rooftop as his mind was clouded with jumbled thoughts. Rei stood up as she saw Hiei leaning back.

"You know you can come down. It's just us," the Miko said as she tied up the white cloth around her hair.

Hiei mumbled. "Hn."

"Helena, Cammy-chan, would you two step inside and get supper ready?" Rei asked.

Cammy nodded. "Sure. Let's go, Helena."

With that, the younger Hino sister and the Brazilian walked inside to prepare dinner. They left Rei alone to talk with Hiei.

"Ok, now it's just me, Hiei. Tell me what you're thinking about," Rei spoke up as she leaned her back against a post. "I bet it's about the Taiyoukai."

The demon snorted. "Perhaps, but why would you bother to ask?"

"Because we're all going to deal with this problem when it happens."

"Did Houou give you a pep talk about this?" Hiei said as he lifted his head up.

"No, but she has told me to prepare for what could be another powerful enemy," She said, staring off toward the city as she sensed nothing but tranquility in the air. "It's weird. It's so peaceful right now... but at the same time it's ominous."

"It won't be so quiet when the Taiyoukai awaken."

"Obviously..." Rei folded her arms. Her dark eyes moved from the direction of the city and up to where Hiei was sitting. "You saw Takato come by today, did you?"

As the demon jumped off the roof, he landed ten feet from where Rei stood. "You mean that Tamer boy you've been so attached to?"

"That's the one. He came by and we told him everything about the impending threat. No doubt he's already told his friends. Now that he and Suzaku have reunited, I feel this battle will go in our favor. I mean, look at who we've beaten..."

"Pharaohmon and the Rajita..."

"And Yami Houou," Rei sighed sadly as any mention of the dark entity made her shudder dreadfully. "And now these Taiyoukai. You said they're powerful demons. Most of them are S-Class, but you have us to help you in this battle. Don't forget... who won our first battle three years ago?"

The demon snorted, turning away. "You didn't need to reopen that wound, Miko."

"Yeah, yeah, my heart aches for your wounded pride. Have you heard anything from Kurama?"

"Not since I saw him the other day."

"I hope he's okay. He should open up a little more to us. Anyway, how long will you be staying this time?"

"Until I'm needed by Mukuro-sama."

"You know I hope to meet her one day. The thought of a female Demon lord ruling over such a large territory in the Makai sounds bad ass," she said. "The fact that she fought you in that tournament must have been exciting for you."

"She somewhat reminds me of you."

"Really?"

"Both of you are stubborn women."

Rei chuckled. "Guess human women and demon women aren't that much different."

The black-clothed demon snorted. "No, you aren't. I think you two would somehow get along."

"Sounds like someone I think I could have a decent conversation with, but she might see me indifferently due to my affiliation with a shrine."

"Don't be ridiculous."

Rei frowned, taken back by Hiei's harsh tone. "I was just saying that since I know how demons don't like being affiliated with Mikos like myself."

"Whatever. We're not friends and probably never will be."

"That's saying a lot coming from you. Eh, why am I surprised?" She shrugged, not letting Hiei's unflattering words rub her the wrong way.

"But, I don't consider us enemies. We're only allies in the grand scheme of things," Hiei pointed out as he faced Rei, looking her straight in her eyes. "Make no mistake... the next time we have a fight, the end result will be different."

"Typical, but hey... I wouldn't want it any other way."

"As long as the Houou inhabits you, I will call for your help. I have high regard for the Houou. She and I see things on a parallel level. "

Rei frowned as she stepped forward and snapped. "If you like her that much, why don't you two go out on a date or something?"

Unfazed by the Miko's fiery, Hiei remained still and didn't blink.

Quickly realizing what she had done, Rei cursed to herself and shook her head. "Ugh, there I go again. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that, Hiei."

"You think I care if you're mad at me?"

"Not really," she said. "Look... the thing is Hiei... I..."

"Hn?" Hiei asked as he waited for her response. He knew exactly where this would lead, but he reserved judgment until she said it.

"Hiei, I..."

"Ah-ha! Caught ya!" A high-pitched girl's voice called out from out of nowhere.

Rei and Hiei caught on to the voice. The Miko quickly recognized it as she turned toward the Cherry Blossom bushes to see Usagi walking out from behind them. The odango-haired girl glared at Rei with sneaky, shifty eyes as if she were up to no good.

"USAGI?!" Rei shouted out of bewilderment. "How long have you been here watching?"

Usagi stopped in front of Rei as she handed the Miko her cell phone. "I actually came back to give you back your phone. Thanks for letting me use it."

"That's all you wanted to give me?" The Miko sighed. "But, thank you. At least you took care of it."

"And when I came here... I saw you two talking and so I hid."

Hiei snorted. "I could smell you form many miles away."

"You did?! Wow! And you didn't rat me out?!" Usagi backed off, slightly terrified by Hiei's gaze.

The demon looked dumbfounded at the blonde-haired woman. "I didn't feel the need to."

"Wow, you're such a swell guy!" Usagi laughed.

Hiei sweat-dropped. "Hn."

However, as Rei approached Usagi, she pointed to the blonde's nose. "You were listening to our conversation? All of it?"

"Um.... what if I said 'yes'?"

The Miko folded her arms. "I'd chase you off my shrine with a broom and tell you to go home."

"Oh..." Usagi drooped her head.

"But, I'm not going to. I've matured since those school days. But, I will tell you to never eavesdrop on another couple again...."

"Ah-ha! You said couple! So, you and Hiei-kun really are an item?!" Usagi pointed at Rei.

Rei sighed, slapping her forehead. "Ugh, are you trying to trick me...?" Suddenly, her senses started to probe unusual vibes from out of the city. She uncovered her face and ran forward, staring off toward the direction of the city.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Usagi inquired, looking worried.

"We've got some lowly demons that want to make a scene," Hiei snorted.

Rei nodded. "Yeah. They're not far from here... in Shinjuku Central Park."

"We should transform and head over there, Rei-chan," the Moon Princess suggested.

"Agreed. Usagi, go get Helena and Cammy. Tell them to call Tyra, too! We're all going over there!"

"Will do!" Usagi replied as she ran toward the shrine, opening to door to find the girls in the kitchen.

Standing side by side, the Miko and the demon sensed the Youki activity on the move. Even the Houou within Rei sensed their positions within the park. They turned, looking at one another.

"I suppose a little warm up wouldn't hurt. What do you say?" Rei gave a sly smirk.

Hiei made no direct comment, but agreed on the assessment of the situation.

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Shinjuku Central Park/7:55 PM**_

Loki emerged from a portal near the playground. He waited as a green-skinned boar creature wearing black armor dropped in front of him. Tambo and Lilith followed the pig creature.

"Well?" Loki turned around, twirling his whisker.

Tambo growled, baring his teeth. "Hey, you're not leading this group! I am!"

"We found nothing, Loki," the pig demon replied.

Lilith smirked. "Ah, but I did. I found our dear friend, Tsukimaru, and that slut of a woman we saw him with last night. They're not too far off."

The Nekomata purred with delight, a sadistic smile formed on his face. "Good. Then, let's pay Tsukimaru a visit and crash his little party. Merow."

xxxxx

Half an hour after they left their house, Takato and Guilmon waited outside the gates of the park for Rika. The teen looked at his watch, tapping his foot almost anxiously. Rika had told him she would meet him there, but she wasn't there.

"I wonder what's up... Where could she be?" wondered Takato.

Guilmon scratched his nose. "Maybe she was hungry on the way?"

"That sounds more like you than Rika."

"There you two are!"

As they heard that familiar girl's call, they spun around to spot Rika Nonaka standing behind them. She wasn't alone as Renamon instantly appeared beside her.

"You were in the park before we were?!" Takato exclaimed.

"Duh," Rika remarked. "Glad you two could come."

"Does this have to do with something Seiryuu told you?" The boy asked his female colleague.

Rika paused for a minute as she gave him a straight-up reply. "...yeah. And it's about the Taiyoukai."

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" Takato asked.

"Look... just come with me," she scoffed as she grabbed Takato's right arm, leading him into the park.

"Hey! Whoa! Take it easy!"

Guilmon followed along as he and Renamon paced ahead to watch their Tamers.

"Is Rika really okay, Renamon?" The crimson reptile asked the yellow vulpine.

Renamon nodded. "She is. This is strictly about the Taiyoukai we must face, but I feel... Rika's been hiding something lately, even from me."

"Like what?"

"I cannot say."

Guilmon turned as he blinked, observing Rika tugging Takato along across a bridge platform over a flowing pond. He tried to approach them, but Renamon stopped him by grabbing onto his tail.

"Ow! What's that for, Renamon?"

"Leave them be, Guilmon. This is a private conversation. We must respect their space now."

"Ok... whatever you say. I hope Takato and Rika don't try to argue..." Guilmon watched the two Tamers from the distance, hoping for the best.

"Ooooh, Renamon! I've found you!"

Renamon's ears twitched as she turned around to find Inumon. The dark canine digimon was sitting on top of a tree branch close to where she and Guilmon were standing. Inumon smiled, waving out to Renamon as he hopped off and landed down several feet from where she was.

"Lo and behold you're actually here!" Inumon walked over as he attempted to embrace her.

The yellow-furred vulpine put her right hand out, stopping Inumon. "Was there something you needed, Inumon?"

"No, I just wanted to see what you two were up to," Inumon smirked. He shifted his focus, spotting Takato and Rika standing on the bridge. "Is everything okay between those two?"

"It's really nothing that should be a mystery to us. They're discussing the Taiyoukai," Renamon stated. "Their Spirit Beasts have been warning them."

Inumon nodded. "It's the same way with Himura. He's been anxious about this demon incursion."

"I bet you're not just there to smell the roses, Inumon. Are you up to something?" Renamon turned, piercing her blue eyes straight into Inumon's.

Inumon grabbed Renamon's hands and led her into the bushes. "Look... there's been something I've been meaning to ask you! But, I haven't had the courage to say it... and oh... Guilmon! We'll be right back, old pal! You keep an eye on Rika and Takato!"

Guilmon blinked in befuddlement. "Huh? Where are you two going?"

"To sing the praises of the four Digimon Sovereigns!" Inumon shouted out randomly... making him sound like a complete goofball.

"Um... okay?" The reptile digimon turned his head. "I'd say Inumon was acting strange, but actually this is about normal for him..."

xxxxx

As Renamon pulled herself off Inumon, the vulpine was ready to let him have it... with a fist. Inumon backed off, putting his hands out and began pleading to her.

"Why did you drag me behind the bushes? Inumon, what are you up to?"

Inumon placed his hands behind his back. "I couldn't say it with Guilmon and the others around."

"Say what?"

"You see, Renamon. I wanted to ask you. How long have we known each other?" Inumon said.

"Almost three and a half years," Renamon answered. "Where's this going?"

"And since the Rajita were defeated, we've been seeing each other often. I mean our human partners are close friends, right?"

Renamon nodded. "That's a silly question to ask. Of course, they are."

"For the last three years, there haven't been any digimon to cross our paths. Ever since Kuzuhamon... you know..."

"Yes, I know," the vulpine recalled Kuzuhamon's fate. "That event brought us even closer than we imagined. Whether we don't admit it or not, but she was the catalyst of us becoming attached to one another."

"Correct. And I've been doing some thinking lately. I'm sure you've noticed that I've been avoiding you lately..."

"That has come to my attention, yes."

Inumon folded his arms. "Well, you see..." He pulled out a small box from his left glove. "I've been saving this for quite a while. Anubimon-sama was kind enough to give me this for all the great service I've given him."

Renamon carefully eyed the small box. She sensed where this was going, but didn't say a word.

"Renamon... I..." Inumon scratched his head. "This is the question I've been meaning to pop for the longest time... and I feel like such a moron for not asking you this sooner."

As Inumon opened up the box, a beautiful ruby set in a golden amulet sat inside. Renamon observed the piece of jewelry, expecting a traditional ring... was surprised to see an Egyptian amulet. There was even ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics engraved inside the amulet. The vulpine couldn't believe her eyes, placing her left hand on the item.

"Anubimon said I should give you this, because... you know... I thought a normal wedding ring was too plain," Inumon turned away, smiling a bit. He didn't look Renamon in her eyes, anxious over what seemed to be extremely easy.

Renamon stared at Inumon. "You mean..."

"Renamon!" Inumon grabbed her paws, holding them as he shifted his eyes toward hers. "I'm asking you... will you... accept this amulet and accept my hand in marriage?"

"Inumon...? Do you really mean this?" Renamon asked, feeling at a loss for words.

"Of course, I do! You don't know how long I've wanted to do this!"

"So, you're not afraid of groping me. You aren't afraid of making a complete fool of yourself. Yet, you can't ask one simple question?"

Inumon scratched his head and blushed. "I'm sorry I didn't ask you this sooner..."

"Inumon..."

As Inumon turned, he watched as Renamon approached him. While he sweated nervously, the dark canine gulped as his entire body froze. His one chance of marrying the fox of his dreams may as well be shattered... at least in his view.

That didn't seem the case.

Renamon took Inumon by his paws and nodded. "Yes. I will."

"Oh boy, I knew you wouldn't want to... HUH?!" Inumon snapped back to reality, shaking off that pessimistic attitude he had a minute ago. His heart sounded fast as his eyes widened. "Did I just hear that right...? You said _yes_? Do you really mean that?"

"Well, if you're not sure, I can always change my mind."

"No, no, no! I heard you perfectly clear!" The dark canine shook his head. "Don't scare me like that! I mean... look... err... um..."

Renamon scoffed as she pulled Inumon close to her. "Calm down. I meant what I said."

"Renamon... I... I don't know what to say..."

"How about planning our wedding?"

Inumon smirked. "Will do. I just need to make arrangements with Anubimon-sama."

"Fair enough," Renamon said as she placed her right arm out.

Just as Inumon was about to snap the amulet around her arm, a figure jumped out of the bushes and startled Inumon. The dark canine rushed over to tackle the shadowed figure while protecting Renamon. Inumon quickly paused as he recognized the scent (and face) of the figure.

"Himura?!" Inumon shouted as he jumped back. "I... I'm sorry! I didn't think you'd show up..."

Renamon came closer as she, too, saw Himura. "Please excuse your digimon, Himura. I could have stopped him..."

Himura chuckled, getting up off the ground. "It's okay, you guys. My D-Ark picked up your location, Inumon. Thank goodness you're all right."

"Inumon, you've been sneaking out?" Renamon shifted toward the canine.

"Hey, I wanted to get out and get some fresh air," Inumon shrugged. "Besides, I had to come see you, Renamon."

"What happened here?" Himura inquired to Renamon.

"Well, Inumon finally asked me to..."

Suddenly, the digimon turned around as they detected a few demonic anomalies within the area. Himura looked back and forth at the digimon, wondering what troubled them. Then, he also became aware of the threat as Byakko called out to him.

The majestic white tiger spoke in Himura's thoughts. _'I'm sensing several demons nearby. They're close. Join these two and investigate.'_

"You guys sense something, too? Byakko just told me what's happening," Himura stated as he walked up between Inumon and Renamon. "Tell me Renamon. Is Rika here, too?"

"Yes. Along with Takato and Guilmon."

"Good. Let's go find them and check this out. You two go ahead and lead the way."

Inumon and Renamon responded. "Right."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Takato and Rika stood together on the bridge as they waited for one to address the other. Rika was quiet for the past few minutes. So was Takato. Both had given each other the silent treatment. Takato faced Rika, who was still looking out toward the pond.

"You picked a nice spot, Rika. The moonlight coming down toward the lake is a nice scene to look at."

Rika was fixated at the lake as if she was ignoring Takato for a moment.

"So, um... look... you said you wanted to talk to me. We're here. I'm ready to listen to what you have to tell me."

The fiery-haired girl sighed as she finally spoke up. "Look, Takato. It's about these Taiyoukai. Seiryuu... She told me this battle could be on the scale of the Rajita war three years ago."

"Um... that's not reassuring... coming from you," Takato stammered.

"I hope it won't be that bad. Hell, I don't want it to happen period, but we've got to be ready..."

The boy frowned, nodding his head. "You don't have to tell me twice. Suzaku's been telling me that we all have to prepare for the worst. I mean... we don't even know where these seals are located. The Senshi and the Detectives haven't been able to track down any leads. They're as clueless as we are."

"Then, we're dealing with an enemy we won't see coming."

"It's said they'll attack tomorrow," Takato reminded her. "Geez, it better not be as bad as the Rajita war. The city has yet to fully recover from that invasion!"

Rika replied. "I'm only going by what Seiryuu told me. Even she can't predict how catastrophic the event will be."

"Neither can Suzaku. Really we don't know if her assessment is accurate... for all we know we might be able to kick their butts!" The boy tried to be as optimistic as he could, attempting to lift Rika's spirits.

"Sheesh, you'll do anything it takes to make feel better, won't you, Goggle-head?" Rika scoffed yet she couldn't help to smile a bit. She pointed to Takato, waving her finger in his direction. "You better be right, or else you're going to deal with something_ WORSE_ than Taiyoukai."

As he recoiled from Rika's aggressive approach, Takato squeaked a bit and closed his eyes.

"You might be older, but you haven't changed much, Takato. You're still a kid."

Takato opened his eyes, seeing Rika with a composed smile. "We're both still kids, Rika."

"Whatever you say."

"HEY YOU GUYS!!"

Suddenly, Takato and Rika's moment alone was interrupted as Guilmon came running toward them. They also spotted Himura following the reptile digimon.

"Guilmon?! Himura?!" Takato called out. "What's going on?!"

Renamon instantly appeared by Rika's side and took her arm. "We sensed a few demons lurking about."

Inumon ran up as he stopped beside Renamon. "We're about to head on out and scope out the situation."

Takato faced Rika as he readied his D-Ark. "Ready to check this out, Rika?"

"Let's go."

"Then, I suggest we hurry. C'mon!" Himura said as he dashed off, following Inumon and Renamon.

Takato closed his fingers over the D-Ark in his right hand. _Let's see if I still have it, Suzaku._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Saya and Tsukimaru's moment of peace abruptly ended as the pig demon arrived to spoil their evening. Tambo and Lilith accompanied the pig demon as they arrived to make sure he finished the job.

"Oh my god! Just what are those things?!" Saya panicked as she hid behind Tsukimaru. "They're... they're hideous!"

Lilith snorted, insulted by Saya's remark. "_Hideous?!_ Excuse me?!" She angrily spat out, pointing at Saya's direction. "I'll have you know I have better taste than you, brat!"

"That's enough, Lilith," Tambo sighed. "You can have your way with the woman after we're done with Tsukimaru."

Saya blinked as she whispered to Tsukimaru. "Do you know these guys?"

"Just stay behind me, Saya," he instructed, putting a hand out to keep the girl from coming forward.

"Swyne, I think it's time we show what we do with losers," Tambo stated. "Punish Tsukimaru and beat him senseless."

As the pig demon, Swyne, walked forward, Tsukimaru stood in front of Saya and positioned himself like a protective wall.

Minako was taken aback by the sudden turn of events. As much as she didn't particularly like Saya, she couldn't let anything terrible happen to her. The Senshi of Love never wished any ill will to occur to Saya or anyone similar to her nature. However, there was a dilemma that prevented Minako from intervening: Rio.

The blonde grit her teeth, feeling she was in a Catch-22 situation. _Damn! This has to be the worst timing ever! I can't let Saya die... but on the other hand, I can't let Rio find out I'm Sailor Venus like this!_ She looked toward Rio, almost trembling and hesitant to transform. _If only one of the others showed up in time... things would be much easier._

Rio frowned. "This isn't looking good. We have to get out of here, Minako-san."

"But, we can't abandon those two! I actually know that girl!"

"What can we do?"

Minako shook her head. "I... I don't know... Hope that someone comes in and saves those two?"

"Who would...?"

"_**HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!!**_"

As if lady luck came to Minako's side, she recognized the unified female cry as she looked out through the bushes. Her eyes twinkled happily as she spotted Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Quaoar at the forefront. Cammy, in traditional full Miko attire, and Hiei stood alongside the three Senshi.

"All right! The Sailor Senshi!" Minako cheered on.

Rio was taken back, observing the Senshi in the distance. "I've got to admit... that was pretty good timing."

"Just you watch, Rio-kun. They're gonna kick those freaks' asses," the blonde-haired girl winked, assuring the young man.

"Wait, that girl over there in the Miko robes!" Rio noticed Cammy. "She looks familiar. I remember seeing her at your friend's shrine!"

Minako gaped in shock as she looked at Rio. "Wha…?!" As she snapped her head back, she also noticed Cammy and nearly slapped her forehead. _Ugh, no! Perfect timing indeed, Cammy-chan! Now he knows you're with us!_

"Minako, what's the meaning of this? Does she know the Sailor Senshi?" The young man inquired.

As she shook her head, Minako balled up her fists and slowly stood up. _Damn it! He's going to find out eventually. The secret's out and I can't just let the guys fight those things alone! I've got to go help them out!_

"Minako?"

"Rio-kun, I'm sorry I've had to hide the truth from you for so long, since I've gained your trust for these last few months," the blonde looked down at her boyfriend and smiled. "That girl, Cammy-chan, knows the Sailor Senshi, because we, my friends and I, are the Sailor Senshi!"

Rio blanched. "What?!"

"I can understand that you're shocked. I was hoping that we'd get to know each other a little more before I told you. I never wanted you to find out this way."

"Minako, I… I can't believe this."

"We'll talk about it as soon as I help my friends. Watch what a popular idol does in her spare time," Minako winked as she jumped out of the bushes and shouted out. "_**Venus Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

In an instant, Minako transformed into Super Sailor Venus right before Rio's eyes. The young man was bewildered as he watched his girlfriend jump into the battle. Rio was too stunned to say anything as he observed the events. _Minako?! You mean… you're a Sailor Senshi?! How… how did I let this slip by?!_

As they realized that the Senshi and company had arrived, the demon trio readied themselves for the impending battle. Saya was relieved as soon as her saviors came.

"Thank goodness..." Saya smiled as she fell to her knees.

Tsukimaru reached over, helping Saya to her feet. "Saya, you have to stand up. Just stay with me."

"Right..." She said, pulling herself up.

"Well, well, well... What do we have here?" Tsukimaru narrowed his eyes as he noticed Hiei amongst the group. _Jaganshi Hiei?! So, the rumors are true. He's affiliated with the legendary Sailor Senshi!_

Lilith scoffed towards the Senshi. "Ha! Three sluts in miniskirts, a brat, and Hiei of the Jagan Eye. I never thought we'd see you here, Hiei."

Tambo frowned in disapproval toward Hiei's loyalty. "If you're associated with these ladies, it just shows how much you've softened, traitor. You were once a respected demon amongst my clan, but now... you're nothing but a laughing stock. I guess the rumors are true. Hiei's been hanging with a group of human women and not just any women either... but, the Sailor Senshi."

As Hiei prepared to make a move, Mars stopped him.

The dark-haired female nodded, putting her hand on Hiei's sword. "You don't need to waste your time on these guys. I know you'd whip them in a second." She then focused her attention back on the demons. "Sailor Moon and I will wipe these wimps out."

"Hey, don't forget me!" Venus called out from the distance.

Everyone shifted their attention toward the blonde-haired figure jumped right into the scene. Venus landed beside Mars and Hiei.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I know my timing sucked," Venus tried to come up with an excuse.

Mars simply nodded. "Better late than never. Where's Rio-kun?"

"Well, that… you see… He recognized Cammy-chan here, so I decided to transform and help you guys rather than try to answer all of his questions while you might need my help," Venus said.

Cammy gasped. "What?!"

"Well, you're not wearing much of a disguise. Maybe you should try a mask or something," Venus said.

"Oh, Venus. We're going to have a talk about this later," the Fire Senshi sighed as she turned to face the demons. "Still, there probably wasn't much we could have done."

"HEY! Pay attention over here! Am I not worth your time or something?!" Swyne snorted like the pig he truly was.

"No. Simply put, we've beaten freaks that make you guys look like jokes!" Moon remarked as she frowned at the demons. "So, NYEH to you!" She stuck her tongue out and pulled down on the bottom of her eyelid.

Quaoar scoffed as she stepped forward. "Let me and Cammy take care of him."

"Yeah! The two of us should be more than enough for that oversized ham!" Cammy said as she stepped forward.

As Cammy and Sailor Quaoar moved forward, Swyne charged ahead as he pulled out a large, spiked ball and chain. He twirled it forward as it landed on the ground in front of the two warriors. Quaoar leapt into the air, avoiding the ball as Cammy did the same.

Suddenly, Lilith flew straight at Cammy and fired a sonar blast through her mouth.

"_**Bat Echo!!**_"

"Yikes!" Cammy shouted as she prepared to put a barrier.

"_**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!**_"

A fire arrow and a barrage of heart-shaped blasts flew past Lilith. The attacks forced the demon back away from the kids. The succubus flew back to where Tambo was standing. She angrily glared at Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. Mars forged another bow and arrow from her mystic flames while Venus conjured up another heart in her right hand.

"You interfere with their fight again and the next arrow goes up your ass," Mars warned her. "I. Mean. It."

"I hope we're crystal clear!" Venus threatened.

"Ugh, you're asking for it!" Lilith seethed.

With that, Lilith flew towards Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus. The succubus demon pulled out a jar and threw it to the ground. As the jar shattered, a swarm of bat-like demons directed their attack on Mars, Venus, Hiei, and Moon.

Mars quickly pressed on as she threw herself onto Lilith, sending the succubus crashing to the ground. The Miko raised her right hand, which burned with intense flames. As she thrust her arm forward, Lilith teleported out of the Miko's reach.

"Aw, ya almost had me!" Lilith taunted the dark-haired Miko.

"Hey, did you forget me, hussy?!" Venus called out as she jumped Lilith from behind and jump-kicked her in the back. "_**Sailor V Kick!!**_"

"Gah!!" Lilith screeched as she was knocked forward.

Mars scoffed as she summoned a ball of fire in her right hand. "And here I haven't even gotten serious yet!" She snarled as she jumped up and tossed the ball at Lilith.

The succubus panicked as she swayed to her left side. The ball exploded behind her, which set her back on fire. Lilith screeched as she danced around, putting out the fire on her back.

Venus quickly snuck behind Lilith and kicked her in the back with her left heel. As the blow sent Lilith flying down, Venus landed on her feet and smirked.

"How's that?!" The blonde stuck out her tongue at the succubus.

As for Hiei, he sliced a swarm of bats into shreds with his sword. Moon assisted him by blasting another swarm with her scepter's energy. They were making short work of Lilith's pets.

Sailor Quaoar was preparing to unleash her next attack when Swyne opened his mouth and spat out a glob of green mucus at her. The Earth-based Senshi maneuvered from the mucus attack as she landed on the ground.

"I have you now!" Swyne gaped his mouth as he began sucking up everything near him.

Sailor Quaoar felt the pressure pulling her in. Cammy rushed in to save Quaoar and opened her right hand, sending out a mystic beam at Swyne. Tambo intercepted the beam as he pulled out a club and batted the attack away.

"Quaoar! Cammy-chan!" Moon exclaimed, pulling out her scepter.

Before Moon, Mars, Venus, and Hiei had a chance to intervene, a spiraling blast of black and red fire and a bright Kanji symbol flew toward the demon's direction. Swyne turned around as the blasts hit the ground near him, knocking him back toward Lilith and Tambo.

"GAHH!!" Swyne roared as he landed on top of the two demons.

"GET OFF!!" Lilith and Tambo shouted, struggling to get out from under the large demon's weight.

The Senshi and company quickly turned as they spotted Growlmon, Hell Inumon, and Taomon. Suzakato, Seirika, and Himakko tagged along with their digimon partners.

While Swyne lifted his large frame off his colleagues, he focused his black eyes on the new arrivals. He snorted smoke out of his nostrils, stomping his left foot down.

"Ugh... who the hell are they?!" Lilith hissed as she pointed toward the Beast Tamers and the digimon.

Tambo directed his attention to the Beast Tamers. "I'm picking up some strange spirit energy from those three... they look like demons, but they don't possess any Youki."

"And those other three are undoubtedly monsters, but they don't have Youki either," the succubus replied, eyeing the three digimon.

"What shall I do? Can I still kill them?!" Swyne squealed angrily, smacking his mouth as he spoke.

"This isn't what I had in mind," Tambo muttered under his breath.

Lilith whispered back. "This is Loki's stupid idea. We shouldn't even be out now!"

"HEY! You two!" Suzakato called out, grabbing the demons' attention. While he spoke, a blazing aura of fire ignited around his body. "If you're looking for trouble, trouble's found you!"

Swyne snorted as he stomped his right foot. "I think I'll kill the loud mouth first!" With that, he charged forward and pursued Suzakato.

"Here he comes!" Sailor Quaoar called out.

Sailor Mars smiled. "Takato, you wanna take care of this one?"

"Go for it, you two!" Venus encouraged Suzakato and Growlmon. "He's all yours!"

"Ready, Growlmon?" Suzakato looked up to his digimon partner.

As Swyne continued down his path, Suzakato and Growlmon stood together as they charged up their attacks. First, the large reptile gaped his mouth, launching large bursts of scorching flames. Suzakato opened his right palm, unleashing a stream of fire.

"_**Pyro Sphere!!**_"

"_**Firepalm Blast!!**_"

As the two fire blasts coagulated, they formed a condensed ball and engulfed the pig demon. The demon roared as he was reduced to dust inside the scorching heat. Suzakato and Growlmon wiped their hands clean after they finished their enemy off.

"Bacon, anyone?" Suzakato coolly remarked.

"See? We weren't even needed to beat that freak, Hiei," Mars turned, winking to the demon.

Hiei snorted. "Obviously."

"Way to go, you two! Woo-hoo!" Venus cheered on Suzakato and Growlmon.

"They destroyed Swyne?!" Tambo exclaimed, bewildered by how quick the pig demon was extinguished.

Lilith shrugged. "He was just a C-Class filth. We needed to get rid of the excess luggage. Besides, he stunk up the place! Ugh!"

"You're right. These fools did us a favor. What was I thinking?" The green-skinned demon sighed, nodding his head in shame.

"And you two are next!" Moon shouted, getting the enemies' attention.

"Were you two leaving already? We just got here," Himakko said, twirling his staff and pointing it at the demons.

Hell Inumon smirked. "Yeah, we were just about to send you blasting away. C'mon, it won't hurt..." He snickered. "...much."

As Lilith scoffed, she pulled out a hand fan and covered her face. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! I'm sooooo sorry, children. As much as we want to play with you now, we have much important matters to attend to." She laughed arrogantly.

Tambo frowned. "That's right. Savor your victory here. Tomorrow will mark the dawning of a new demon era. You fools will be cleansed from our world and become food for the Taiyoukai lords!"

With that, the two demons opened a portal behind them. They quickly jumped through before anyone could stop them. The portal closed, leaving everyone else to ponder the demons' warning.

Just then, Sailor Varuna instantly appeared at the center of the park. She stepped onto the pile of ashes that used to be Swyne.

"Ah, shit! I came too late?! I left the ice cream parlor less than two minutes ago! I think," Sailor Varuna gawked as she realized that the immediate danger was gone. She turned and beamed at everyone. "Now, I feel like an idiot standing here, do I?"

Sailor Quaoar ran over to Varuna and apologized. "Sorry, Varuna, but the Tamers got here first."

"Huh?" Varuna asked as she noticed Suzakato and the others. "Oh, I see now. Well, at least they took care of the problem."

Suzakato waved out toward Varuna. "Sorry about that, ma'am!"

Varuna twitched as she gazed at the Warrior of Suzaku. "_Ma'am? _Sheesh, he's making me feel old."

Just then, Seirika snatched Suzakato's hand and shook her head. "She looked pretty pissed off when you called her _ma'am._ She looks like she's not much older than us."

"Oops," the Warrior of Suzaku chuckled, scratching his head.

Seirika sighed. "You're hopeless. I hate it when you call me, ma'am, too. You make it sound like I'm your mother or something."

"Anyways, we're so glad to see you guys. It feels good to be working with the Beast Tamers again," Sailor Moon smiled as she looked toward the young teens. "Those two over there are a part of a new Senshi team called the Kuiper Belt Senshi."

"Wow, that's neat!" Growlmon said.

Taomon shifted her eyes toward where Saya and Tsukimaru were. They were both gone. While the battle was getting heated, Tsukimaru had taken Saya and left the area. She also noticed Rio hiding behind the bushes, but paid him no mind.

"Yeah, that's really neat!" Suzakato replied.

"Isn't it? They're sort of picking up our slack," Venus smiled proudly. "You're looking at a new generation of Senshi, Takato."

"That's really cool!" The Warrior of Suzaku said.

Sailor Mars turned as she also noticed Tsukimaru and Saya's absence.

"They're gone, Miko. They went up and left," Hiei said.

"I know."

"What a coincidence that we all ended here together. It's just like old times again," the Warrior of Suzaku stated as he felt more comfortable with the fact that he could rely on others besides his fellow Tamers.

Mars nodded. "It is. It does feel nostalgic. So, since we're all here..."

"Oh, man! I'm starving!" Suzakato overheard his stomach grumbling. "My mom was making my favorite dish!"

Himakko chuckled. "Hey, I left before eating dinner, too. I was out looking for trouble over here." He immediately pointed to Hell Inumon.

"Who, me?" The dark canine exclaimed.

Taomon sighed. "No, dummy. The other black dog with the spiked collar."

"You guys haven't eaten?" Mars looked to the Tamers. Then, as her stomach growled too, she chuckled in embarrassment. "Gee, what do you know?"

Moon poked Mars' side, teasing the dark-haired young woman. "Eh? What's that I hear?"

"Gee, I wish I could join you, guys. But, I sort of left someone behind and I have to get back to my date! Later, guys!" Sailor Venus bid her farewell as she dashed across, disappearing into the distance.

Hell Inumon blinked thrice. "Erm? She sure left in a hurry."

"Didn't you hear what she said? She has someone waiting for her," Taomon reminded the dark canine.

"Don't worry about her. She sort of arrived here by coincidence," Cammy said. "All because her boyfriend noticed me and now Venus transformed right in front of him."

"Don't worry. I'm sure Venus will explain to him everything about what he's seen here," Mars reassured her sister. "I'm sure we can trust him with keeping our secrets safe."

"You're right. Sheesh, if only I still had my full power. I could have used my Digital Priestess form!" The young Miko sighed.

"So, what are we going to do? Minako's boyfriend now knows her secret identity, not to mention Cammy's and possibly all of ours as well," Varuna said.

"Don't worry. We'll have this all sorted out. I mean, Mako-chan's boyfriend knows about us, and he's kept our secret," Cammy stated.

"That's true. Anyway, now that we're all here, why don't you guys all come to my place to eat? I think you'll all like Quaoar's cooking!" Mars announced to everyone. "Takato, you and your friends should call your folks if you plan to come over."

"No problem!" Suzakato nodded.

Growlmon blinked in perplexity. "Wait, who's Quaoar?"

The Brazilian walked forward, greeting the tamers. "That'd be me! I hope you'll all enjoy my cooking!"

"She's gonna cook? Boy, Terriermon sure is missing out," Hell Inumon snickered.

"His loss," Taomon snorted.

Himakko elbowed Hell Inumon's side, getting his attention. "We'll be sure to bring Terriermon some later."

"Okay, everyone," Mars nodded approvingly. "We only dealt with small fry tonight. Tomorrow, we just might be in for a big fight, but don't forget we'll all be there to defeat these Taiyoukai together."

"RIGHT!" The others cried out in unison.

Moon put her hand on Mars' shoulder. "You're getting better with the inspiration speeches, Mars."

"Thank you. After listening to all the ones you've made us suffer through, I think it's starting to rub off a bit," she winked, sticking her tongue out at her blonde-haired colleague. "Plus, I sound cool doing it."

"Show off," Moon folded her arms, murmuring to herself.

xxxxx

As he watched Minako, back in her civilian identity, hurrying over toward him, Rio stood up and walked out of the bushes.

"Rio-kun!" Minako called out to her boyfriend.

"Minako, I never would've guessed that you were a Sailor Senshi! You're really full of surprises, aren't you? You're one of Japan's most popular idol singers and now I find out you're one of the Sailor Senshi, one of Japan's many defenders."

The blonde stopped in front of Rio and bowed. "Please, I'm sorry for keeping this secret from you. But, when you saw Cammy-chan, you were going to ask me a billion questions."

"Minako…"

"Rio-kun, I've been Sailor Venus since I was a teenager. It's my biggest secret, and it's not mine alone. I was going to tell you eventually... at least, I'd hoped you'd be the one I could share this with."

"I think that's awesome, Minako-san," he flat out said as he put his hands on Minako's shoulders. "I actually admire you even more now than before."

The blonde-haired idol was struck with an even greater degree of shock. "Really?"

"I mean it. You went out to help that girl, even though it meant revealing your secret to me before you were ready."

"I only acted on instinct. Whenever I see monsters hurting innocent people, It's my job to save those peoples' lives. Fighting monsters is what I do best."

"You truly are an inspiration. It must be tough for you to work double duty as a Senshi and an idol."

Minako shook her head. "Nah, I'm used to it! It's stressing sometimes, but I have a duty to fulfill!"

"And that is why I admire you, Minako-san," Rio smiled as he embraced Minako. "You can trust me to keep your secret safe."

"Rio-kun. I'll do my best to keep you safe and happy," she reassured her boyfriend and welcomed his warm embrace. She put her arms around him and smiled. _Whew, now that worked out well! _

"So, that girl… Cammy, is it?"

"Yeah, that's my friend's sister."

"Is your Miko friend, Rei, a Senshi, too?"

"Listen, can we talk about this later? I'll tell you all about it after we get out of here."

"Ok, fair enough," Rio smiled as he pulled himself away from Minako. As he pulled away, he sort of slightly sneered toward the distance as he noticed Hiei walking off with Mars and company.

"Rio-kun? Something wrong?" Minako asked.

"No, nothing at all," Rio replied as he shifted his eyes back on his girlfriend. "Well, that was an interesting night."

"Yeah, that was a way to spend a pleasant evening, huh?"

"So, we're still on for tomorrow? We're getting together with your friends at Kaibaland, right?"

Minako's smile widened as she expressed a cute, childlike innocence. "Yep, and we're gonna have a blast!"

"I'm sure it'll be fun. Why don't you meet me over at my place beforehand? Then we can meet your friends when we get to the theme park."

"Sounds like a plan to me!" She replied while she took his hands and kissed him on his left cheek. "Love ya."

"I love you, too, Minako-san," Rio smiled as he stared back toward the direction where he saw Hiei and the others. His eyes slightly narrowed as if Hiei's presence had vexed him.

Minako sighed with relief until she noticed the irked look on the man's face. _That was a close one! Glad everything worked out, but what's with that look? Are you hiding a secret from me, too?_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Tsukimaru relocated himself and Saya to a safe haven out of the park. They were near a bus station as Tsukimaru sat the girl down, scanning his surroundings. Everything seemed to be clear from first sight. Saya sighed with deep relief, reclining her back against the seat.

"Tsukimaru, who were those strange-looking people?"

"Which ones?"

"Well, I'm not talking about the Senshi and those other people with the animals," Saya said. "Those animals... they... they're kinda like one Phillipe-kun has! Yes, Jaguarmon! That's right!"

"Jaguarmon? What are you referring to?" Tsukimaru looked at her in a perplexed manner.

After she nodded, Saya waved her right hand as if telling him 'never mind.' "Nothing. It doesn't matter."

"I see," he said, looking down to Saya. He turned, watching a bus driving up from a corner. "Here comes the bus. Better get ready."

"Right..." Saya replied as she got up, grabbing her purse and dusting off her pants. "Tsukimaru..."

"Yes, Saya?"

"Are you going to come with me to the dance tomorrow?"

The young man smiled as he placed his hand on Saya's back. "Didn't I say _yes_? Of course I'll come... but listen to me carefully." As he edged closer towards her, he whispered into her ear. "Stay alert. I don't know if they'll find you. They shouldn't since they'll come looking for me first."

"But, who are they?"

"People I used to hang around with. They rubbed me the wrong way and now they're after me, and they might use you to get to me."

"Did you do something to upset them?"

"Kind of, but your safety is more important to me. Just stay home tonight. If you can, call in sick to work. I'll meet you tomorrow night to pick you up and we'll go the dance together. Is that alright?"

Saya nodded. "I'll do what I can."

"Good," Tsukimaru turned as the bus stopped. He escorted her into the bus and watched her take a seat inside. "Good night, Saya. Get some sleep."

Saya poked her head out after she opened the window where she was seated. She smiled toward Tsukimaru for a moment until the bus moved along down the street. The bus turned on the next traffic light ahead. Tsukimaru fixed his coat, adjusting his collared shirt. He shifted upward, beaming up toward the half moon sitting peacefully in the darkened skies.

"Tomorrow, this beautiful world will endure hell. Demento, don't underestimate Earth's protectors. They've beaten a greater evil before and they will do it again," he muttered. "You can hunt me down all you want, but I will never let you lay a hand on that girl. Do you hear me?!" He shouted, his voice echoed through the empty corner streets.

xxxxx

As Tsukimaru left, Phillipe poked his head out of a corner and watched the man. He turned toward Jaguarmon, who sat on his right shoulder.

"Did you hear that, Jaguarmon?" Phillipe asked.

The electric feline digimon nodded. "He doesn't seem bad after all. I mean he protected your sister."

"Still, if we do happen to meet with them at Kaibaland tomorrow, we need to watch them carefully."

"I'm not so sure about that, Phillipe. I think we can trust him, but you're right about being cautious. Anyway, we'll worry about that tomorrow. Let's get back home and get some sleep."

With that, Phillipe sighed as he walked back. Jaguarmon crawled on top of the boy's head and curled up into a ball.

"Saya, I hope that Tsukimaru guy has good intentions," the boy murmured as he continued along his path toward home.

xxxxx

_**Lower Level of Makai/Demento's Base of Operations/8:10 PM**_

Loki walked back and forth at an angry pace once Lilith and Tambo returned. When they informed him of the failed plan's execution, the Nekomata quickly berated them. Of course, this led to bickering from the two opposing sides.

"AGH! Why did you take Swyne?! I had someone else better in mind than that weak idiot!" Loki hissed angrily as he berated the two demons.

Lilith scoffed. "Excuse me? You're the one who suggested Swyne before we left! You told us to take him with us."

"I meant _Swayne_! Not_ Swyne!_"

"Who the hell is Swayne?" Lilith asked.

"We don't have a Swayne," Tambo promptly stated.

"BAH! Who cares?! You two screwed up big time! Mrow!" Loki exclaimed as he stopped and folded his arms. He pouted while giving a slightly annoyed gesture. "Our one shot of getting rid of Tsukimaru just went down the tubes!"

As he covered his ears, Risho turned to walk out of the chamber. "Sheesh, is he always this loud?" _I won't even get my beauty sleep before the big night tomorrow._ He sighed as he opened the door... then suddenly became startled as Demento nearly bumped into him. "Oh, Demento."

"What's with all this ruckus?! I can't concentrate on breaking the last Taiyoukai seal!" Demento snarled as he levitated inside the chamber. His beady eyes shifted, beaming toward Loki. "Let me guess... the attack failed?"

"Because of these two!" Loki accused the demon and the succubus.

"IT WAS YOUR FAULT!" The pair screamed in unison.

"Silence or do you want me to inflate your heads like balloons?!" Demento shouted, threatening the demon trio. "We can't have ANY dissension in our rankings now. Tomorrow is an important night for all of us. We're this lucky Prince Koenma and Spirit World haven't found the seals yet, or they'd be heavily guarded and our little venture would be grounded before it even took off."

As order was immediately restored, the demon trio apologized by bowing their heads. Demento floated back over to his seat as he grabbed a cup of Makai purple-spotted worms and swallowed the vermin in one, revolting gulp.

"Progress is looking good, Demento," Risho said.

Demento proclaimed. "I know, but it appears this last one will take a while longer to open. The Three Demon Priests did their homework creating these seven monsters."

"Three Demon Priests? I've never heard of them," Lilith noted.

"You'll know about them soon enough," the demon sorcerer stated. "Just wait until tomorrow, my friends. Once I complete my spell, the first set of Taiyoukai will awaken, and other, more powerful demons will be sure to follow. In the meantime, Loki, I'll give you a second chance of getting rid of Tsukimaru."

"Leave it to me! I'll finish the job myself! Mrow!" Loki smiled a toothy grin. He then turned, sticking his tongue out Lilith and Tambo to further entice them.

Suddenly, the mysterious figure behind the darkness chuckled. His red eyes beamed toward Demento and company.

"And let's not forget you my friend. You'll play a big part in the grand scheme of this plan," Demento turned toward the figure. As he sat up, he raised his tiny, frail arms and announced for all to hear. "Let this be OUR revolution. A revolution for demon kind to take all we want and ever need with new lords to rule two worlds! It will be glorious!"

XXXXX

_**Juuban District/ Hikawa Shrine/8:54 PM**_

As everyone finished eating over at the Hikawa Shrine, the first ones to leave were Himura and Inumon. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, and Renamon followed soon afterwards.

The only one who didn't join the group for dinner was Hiei, who sat on top of the roof outside.

Rei helped Usagi gather her things and watched her blonde-haired friend leave. This left the Miko alone outside as she turned to where Hiei sat idly on the roof.

"There's some leftovers if you want any."

Hiei simply scoffed as his eyes didn't shift from gazing at the stars. "Not hungry."

The Miko sighed as she tapped her left foot. "C'mon, I've seen you eat like a vacuum! Well, I'm not going to let it go to waste. Besides, you can't simply reject anything Helena makes. She puts her heart and soul into it!"

"Doesn't matter to me," he replied.

"Suit yourself. I'll put it in the fridge," Rei shrugged, turning around to walk inside the shrine.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?"

Rei stopped as she listened to Hiei address her this important inquiry. She lowered her eyes, casting them to the floorboards. "Of course, I am."

"You won't need the Houou for this one?"

"No, I will fight with my own strength. I told her to sit out for this one."

"Fine with me. Either way... this is going to be a battle you and your friends will need to be ready for."

"Same to you, Yusuke, and the others. Don't forget we also have Takato and the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors and the Duelists..." She replied. "We will win, Hiei. I know it."

The demon crossed his arms behind his head and closed his eyes. "Hn, we'll see."

As she opened the door, Rei walked into the living room and turned to where a picture frame sat on a desk. It was a picture of the whole group taken during the Christmas after the Rajita incursion. Her eyes looked directly to where she stood alongside Usagi and Cammy.

"We'll beat them, Hiei. Just you wait and see."

xxxxx

"That sure hit the spot!" Takato said, patting his stomach.

Guilmon agreed. "That Helena girl knows how to make some good food! The bread she made was yummy, too."

"I heard all those dishes were from Brazil," Rika said.

"Really?" Takato asked.

"Yeah, my mom went there for a fashion show once. Grandmother and I went with her. They have some good food there. I only went because I heard there was a famous Brazilian duelist. Good match, but I still won, of course."

"Wow, so this isn't your first time trying it out."

The orange-haired teenager folded her arms. "Duh."

"And I didn't know you dueled with a Brazilian. Was he good?" Takato asked.

Rika smirked. "You mean_ she_? And yeah it was a close duel, but, like I said, I won."

"So, excited for tomorrow?"

Renamon made sure to remind the other three. "Don't forget about the Taiyoukai everyone. As the Miko said, we must stay on alert and be prepared."

"This is just the calm before the storm," Rika stated.

As he remembered the situation, Takato couldn't bring himself to let everyone down. _We can stop them! As long as we all work together, we'll be better prepared than we were with the Rajita._ He tried hard to reassure himself, walking ahead as he ran ahead with Guilmon.

"Renamon..." Rika said as she watched Takato and Guilmon run off. "What are our chances this time around?"

"Very good if we help each other. But, we can't underestimate this enemy. It doesn't matter how weakened they might have been after sealed inside their prisons."

Rika felt the cold wind blowing past her, which made her tremble. "Thought so. Let's go home." She walked down with Renamon as many thoughts jumbled inside her mind, especially in regards to the current dilemma. _Takato, let's hope we all survive this. Seiryuu, grant me all the strength you can lend me to let me protect my friends._

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: Here we are, Tea! Halloween party at Joey and Mai's!

Karin: Hey, guys! How does this costume look on me?

Takato: What's this? Suzaku, what's going on?

Rika: Our beasts are warning us of something coming. Could it be these Taiyoukai?

Minako: Guys! Our Halloween has been ruined!

Rei: Hiei! Do you sense that? Demons are coming.

Usagi: Ugh, way to ruin our Halloween, you freaks!

Yui: Next chapter is entitled...

-

_**A Halloween Gathering at Kaibaland! The Demons Raid the Festivities!**_

-

Kurama: No, it can't be you... You're dead...

Mysterious assailant: My, my... we meet again, Kurama.

Demento: Pleased to meet you, Youko Kurama. Here's an old friend that's been dying to see you. (cackles)

xxxxx

**A/N: **Halloween will begin in the next chapter. And so will the action. I know these four chapters have been a drag (hey at least there was some bits of action here). I've been meaning to introduce some crucial elements for the story's plot.

Anyhow, the fun will begin in the next chapter. Characters that have yet to be reintroduced will turn up. Don't feel down. They'll come around. Don't be surprised if the likes of Mukuro, Yomi and Raizen's buddies show up later on. We'll see.

Also, if you haven't already (and a big thanks to those who have), check out my YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden series for the story of Lyn and Tyra's reunion (written by LazerWulf), as well as how Minako and Rio first met.

Until then, leave me a review and take care.

Happy 2009!


	5. A Halloween Gathering at Kaibaland!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

**A/N: **Yes, I'm back with yet another chapter for this movie fic! Those four chapters served as nothing more than introducing returning and new characters. Now, starting at chapter five, this is when all the fun begins.

xxxxx

_**A Halloween Gathering at Kaibaland! The Demons Raid the Festivities!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Matsuda Residence/Takato's Room/October 31, 2006/4:03 PM**_

As he stood in front of his mirror, Takato Matsuda observed his costume.

As he adjusted his sleeves, a broad smile widened on his lips. The costume that he picked out (and put together the last minute) was Sora's outfit from Kingdom Hearts II. He was clothed in a black vest with black pants. He wore dark blue gloves and a red t-shirt underneath his black vest. Crossing over his chest were yellow straps and he wore huge black and yellow shoes. In his right hand was a Keyblade replica he won in a 'Kingdom Hearts Sweepstakes contest' last year. The hilt of the Keyblade was heart-shaped. There were crisscrossing lines of metal fading from blue to white as one reached the top of the blade. There was an array of yellow spikes at the tip of the weapon's blade, with jewels embedded in the tip. They appeared to be diamonds and sapphires, but were obviously fake.

He turned toward Guilmon, who wore a jack-o-lantern suit that covered most of his body. His head protruded out of the top while his tail stuck out the end.

"What do you think, Guilmon?" Takato inquired, showing off his costume. "Good thing I won this Keyblade from that contest. Without it, this costume just wouldn't be complete."

"Yeah! You look cool, Takato!" Guilmon nodding his head. "And how do I look?"

Without a second thought, Takato sweatdropped. "Well... it's better than that old cardboard box."

"I'm a Pumpkinmon!"

Takato scratched his head as he walked out the door. _Gee, how original. _"Well, we can't keep everyone waiting, Guilmon. Let's go, buddy."

"Right! I hope I get lots of candy this time!"

"Ha, you mean you didn't get enough last year?" The boy laughed as he opened the door.

"TAKATO!!"

As soon as he heard his mother calling out to him, Takato paused and answered. "Yeah, mom?"

"Your friends are here! They're waiting outside!"

"What?! They're here already?" Takato exclaimed. "How long have they been waiting?"

Guilmon rushed past Takato but before he reached the stairs... the digimon lost his balance and fell down the stairs!

_**CRASH!**_

As he landed on his back Guilmon was laying face first on the floor. Almost immediately, the pumpkin outfit allowed him to bounce up to his feet. Takato quickly raced down the stairs to check on his partner.

"Guilmon?! Are you okay?!" He frantically called out. As he reached his partner, he watched Guilmon waddling around. The boy tried hard not to stifle a laugh. "Man, you should look at yourself, Guilmon."

The reptile digimon shook his head, turning over toward Takato. "Are we ready?"

"Oh, Takato! Before you go," Takato's mother, Yoshie Matsuda, walked out of the bakery dressed as a witch. She looked at her son's costume and smiled. "You look cute honey. Have fun with Rika, Henry and the others."

"I will and thanks for the compliments, mom," Takato smiled, feeling better after receiving first compliment about his Sora outfit. "I'm going as Sora from Kingdom Hearts and..."

"I was wondering about that noise," Mrs. Matsuda blinked as she noticed Guilmon rubbing his back. "Oh, Guilmon! Was it you?"

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs," Guilmon chuckled as he sprang up to his feet. "But, no need to worry! I'm fine now!"

"That's good to know," Yoshie noticed the flattened cardboard box laying under Guilmon's feet. "Thank goodness you're not wearing that filthy box."

"But I like it!"

Yoshie couldn't help but chuckle. "It's just a _box_, silly."

"But, it's MY box."

"That's exactly what I told him, mom," Takato snickered as he walked toward the front of the bakery. "I'm heading out now, mom!"

"Ok, dear. Oh and one more thing."

This prompted Takato to pause and turn. He answered back to his mother. "Yeah, what is it?"

"How is Miss Hino doing? That nice young lady from the shrine."

"Oh, you mean Rei? She's doing fine. I told you I went to see her the other day and we were invited to eat dinner at her place last night. A friend of hers made some really good Brazilian food. She was really happy to see me again."

"That's good. She actually came by several weeks ago to buy some bread with her sister. She asked me about you, but you were at school at the time."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me that she came?"

Yoshie nodded regretfully. "I'm afraid it slipped my mind. Sorry, Takato."

"That's fine. Anyway, I've gotta run! Bye, mom!" He waved out to his mother and headed out the front door.

Guilmon waved to Mrs. Matsuda and followed his partner out the door. "Bye, Mrs. Matsuda! We'll be back later!"

As she watched her son and the digimon run outside, Yoshie placed her hands against her hips and happily sighed. "Oh, Takato. You're growing up so fast. I don't know how long I can stand by and watch you two go off on some wild adventure. I just hope nothing bad happens."

As he listened to his wife, Takehiro Matsuda carried out boxes of wrapped bread. He set the box down and walked over to comfort his wife by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Nothing terrible will happen to our son and his friends. These have been peaceful times. As long as there're no more monster activities, they'll be fine."

"I hope you're right, honey. Even though Takato is growing up, he's still my son."

"He's our son and we want nothing to happen to him. As long as he has Guilmon and his friends, he'll do just fine. All we can do is watch as they grow up and give them guidance as parents."

Yoshie smiled with misty eyes and shook her head. "Yes."

xxxxx

"Yo, Chumley! You're really going as Sora this time?" Kazu's loud, almost obnoxious voice called out.

As Takato reached the other side of the street, he and Guilmon joined his fellow Tamers. Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Himura Tsubasa, Inumon, Kazu Shioda, Guardromon, Kenta Kitagawa, Marine Angemon, Jeri Katou, Felinismon, Phillipe Sagara, and Jaguarmon were all together. Most of them - at least the teens - were wearing their Halloween costumes.

"Why didn't you wear your costume at school, Takato?" asked Kenta, who was slightly taller and wore a new pair of glasses. His hair was about the same style as it was three years ago.

Takato responded with a shrug. "Guess I wanted to surprise ya here and now. What do you guys think?"

"I like it! It looks good on you!" Jeri nodded with approval.

Himura smirked. "Those Sora costumes are pretty popular, especially since the Kingdom Hearts games are always top sellers."

"Oh yeah! I beat both games already!" Kazu grinned, feeling proud of his gaming accomplishments.

"There he goes again. Bragging about some silly games," Rika scoffed, crossing her arms.

"Silly game?! Take that back!"

"Make me."

Both Rika and Kazu shot each other defiant, angry stares as lightning sparked between them. The others watched as they sweatdropped.

Each of the Tamers wore distinctive costumes with most of them already coming back from school after completing some after school activities.

Rika was dressed as Tifa Lockhart from the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children movie. She wore a black, sleeveless halter top that fit her entire upper frame with a white cloth tied around her waist. She wore black pants that perfectly fit her lower body. A long, flowing cape-like cloth hung down the back of her pants as it draped down her feet. She wore a pair of brown, leather gloves fitting her hands and her feet was hidden in her black shoes. She wore her long, orange-red hair down, to fit the character of Tifa.

Renamon donned a white, long-sleeved kimono shirt accompanied by a blue hakama and a tall, blue cylinder-shaped hat (which ended at a point to the top). Her costume was based off Sai from Hikaru no Go.

Henry was dressed up as Kazekage Gaara from Part II of the Naruto manga. He had dyed his hair with a non-permanent red dye. He wore black eye liner around his eyes and wore a pair of green contacts to match Gaara's eye color. He had the kanji for 'love' in red face paint above his left eye. He wore a reddish brown outfit that fit his entire body with a gray sash coming across his chest and a pair of straps around his waist. He wore a large gourd on his back, which Takato helped him make out of paper mache.

Terriermon wore a lion's mane and had taped a lion's tail to his butt. He was dressed as Kon, from Bleach.

Himura wore the futuristic batsuit that worn by Terry McGinnis in the show Batman Beyond. He wore the simple black bat suit with the red bat emblem on his chest. He took off the bat mask to unveil his face.

As for Inumon, he was dressed as Inu-Yasha. He wore a red long-sleeved coat with a pair of purple beads with bone pieces hanging from the bead necklace. He wore a long, white wig, which went down his back. Inumon's ears stuck out the sides of the wig, much like Inu-Yasha's. He also carried a toy replica of Inu-Yasha's Tetsusaiga.

Kazu wore the costume of Captain Jack Sparrow from the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. He recently had watched the movies and had grown fond of Jack's character. He wore a black, tri-corner hat, a black long-sleeved ragged shirt, brown pants and black shoes. Hanging on the right side of the waist was a bag containing some candy he had taken from school. Considering he didn't have facial hair, he drew a mustache and goatee on his face with magic marker.

As for Guardromon, he had his entire body spray painted (washable, no less) yellow and tried to pass himself off as Bumblebee from the classic Transformers G1.

Kenta was dressed up as Link from the Legend of Zelda series. He wore a green hat in addition to a green short-sleeved tunic with a white t-shirt hidden underneath. He wore a brown belt along with white pants that tightly fit his legs and a pair of brown shoes. Strapped on his back was a sword hidden inside a brown, leather sheath. He also wore a pair of elf ears, which he found at a costume shop.

Marine Angemon wore a white pillowcase, dressing up as a classic ghost.

Jeri wore a pink outfit that looked like a dress. She wore red gloves and a pair of pink bands around her arms. Tied around her neck was a pink collar with a tiny, golden bell hanging from it. Her shoes were tall, high-heeled boots. Her hair was hidden under a pink wig with cat ears protruding out of the sides. The character she portrayed was Ichigo Momomiya/Mew Ichigo, the main protagonist from the series Tokyo Mew Mew.

As for Felinismon, she wore a simple Egyptian dress, which made her come across as an Egyptian cat goddess.

Phillipe was dressed as Edward Elric from Full Metal Alchemist. He wore a long sleeved red coat with Edward's alchemist's symbol painted on the back, and a black, sleeveless shirt underneath. His pants were black and fit his entire lower body. He also wore black boots and a pair of white gloves, which, combined with his long sleeved coat and long pants, disguised the fact that he didn't have automail replicas.

Jaguarmon wore a witch's hat on her head. However, she figured she would digivolve into Artemismon later to 'please' Phillipe.

"So, we're all here. Let's get going to Kaibaland! Everyone our age is going there for the Kaiba-con Halloween event!" Kazu exclaimed, getting excited already.

"Heh, you're awfully excited, aren't you, Kazu?" Phillipe chuckled.

Jaguarmon miffed. "Maybe a little _too_ excited."

"Anyway, isn't Suzie supposed to be here?" Rika noticed Henry's younger sister was missing.

Henry answered. "Jaarin offered to take her to the event earlier today. We'll see those two when we get there."

"I see. I guess we should get going then," Takato stated. "Ready for some fun, Guilmon?"

"Yeah! You bet! I'm going to eat candy until I get explode!" Guilmon jumped up and down excitedly.

Kazu cracked a smile. "Yeah! Now, you're talking!"

"I don't think I can eat too much candy. Last year, I had a stomachache for a week," Kenta groaned, rubbing his stomach. "I think all of that chocolate made me feel queasy."

"And you nearly puked in me!" Guardromon crossed his arms. "For the last time, I am not a trash container!"

"Don't worry, Guardromon. We'll make sure Kenta doesn't totally pig himself out, right?" Kazu winked as he slightly teased Kenta.

Kenta narrowed his eyes and muttered. "Ha, ha, very funny."

"Let's have a good time, Renamon. You and me can hop on some rides while the kids have some fun," Inumon inched closer to Renamon. He whispered into her right ear. "So, I can show you your amulet."

Renamon's ear twitched as she closed her eyes. "Just as long as it's clean, Inumon."

"No _problemo_!" Inumon grinned while putting an arm around his girlfriend.

Terriermon snickered to himself as he listened to the digimon couple. "Have you two already gone past... first base? Or second base?"

Before Terriermon could say anything more, Renamon and Inumon shot him terrifying stares. This forced the dog-bunny to cower away.

"Did you say something you shouldn't have said, Terriermon?" Henry asked, sighing in exasperation.

"No... Nope." Terriermon managed to squeak.

"Ok, guys. I think we should get going. Takato, if you'll lead the way for us, dear," Felinismon nodded.

"Right! We're off to Kaibaland, guys!" Takato announced as he and Guilmon led the Tamers (both Beast and Victory) down the street as they walked down the direction leading to Kaibaland.

Just then, Rika quickly caught up with Takato and cleared her throat.

"Rika?"

"When we get there, I want to talk to you. Just you and me."

"Oh, about?"

"Don't get the wrong idea. I just wanted to ask you something about Suzaku."

Takato blinked as he was confused as to why Rika would mention Suzaku. He simply nodded. "Um, sure. We can have some shaved ice when we talk about it."

"Deal."

Jaguarmon leaned over by Phillipe's ear, whispering. "What about your sister? Isn't she going with that guy?"

"Who… you mean… _him?_ I believe so," Phillipe recalled. "That's right."

"Shouldn't we have stayed with her?"

"Well… we're already here. Besides, my sister knows how to take care of herself. I wouldn't want to interrupt her date… even if that guy did seem a bit weird."

"Believe me. I sensed some strange vibes from that man. I suggest we find them if we can when we get to the theme park," the feline stated.

"Ok then," Phillipe nodded.

With that, the Tamers already walked past a block and would arrive at their destination at approximately an hour. Of course, this all depends on the rush hour traffic that they had to endure along the way.

What Rika needed to ask Takato... the possessor of Suzaku would later find out.

xxxxx

_**East Shibuya/ McDonalds/4:26 PM**_

The six Legendary Warrior teens dined out at a local McDonalds before heading off to Kaibaland's Halloween event. Kouji Minamoto, Kouichi Kimura, Junpei Shibayama, and Tomoki Himi sat together at a round table. Each one of them donned their Halloween costumes.

Kouji sipped his McFlurry dessert through a straw as he glanced over to the other side of the McDonalds joint. He wore the Part II outfit worn by Uchiha Sasuke. He wore a white shirt, unbuttoned at the top. The purple rope belt was tied around his waist, his pants were black and fit his entire lower body. Sitting next to him was a sheathed replica of the Kusanagi sword.

"Geez, why does Takuya get to sit with Izumi by himself?" Junpei groaned as he leaned against his chest. He let out a comforting burp after consuming five cheeseburgers. His costume consisted of a tiny black vest with a white t-shirt underneath, which covered his entire big body. A black belt was strapped around his waist with a yellow buckle with the letter '_**M**__' _printed on it. Tied around his neck was a purple towel, which hung down his back and served as a flowing cape. He wore large yellow boots and glove-like mittens. His skin was colored with pink body paint (which was of course washable) as a piece of long, pink clay adorned his head, which served as the tentacle used to turn his opponents into tasty treats. The character Junpei was dressed up as was Fat Buu from Dragonball Z.

"So, you couldn't go as the Pillsbury Doughboy?" Tomoki asked Junpei. The young kid wore a simple Spider-Man outfit without the mask on since he was eating now.

"Nah, couldn't find any white body paint. But, I'm getting a lot of attention from the kids. They actually think I'm Buu!" Junpei laughed as he ate another salty fry.

Kouji scoffed. "You eat like Buu, Junpei. Of course the kids are going to think you're him."

Kouichi laughed as he drank his PowerAde. The costume Kouichi wore consisted of a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant and knotted red bowtie, all covered by a red trench coat. In addition, he also wore a red hat with a wide, floppy brim, heavily-tinted, wire-framed yellow sunglasses and white gloves. He was going as Alucard from Hellsing.

"Remember, this is their date, Junpei," Kouji simply made it clear.

Junpei groaned while sipping through his coke straw. "Mmph!"

Tomoki looked outside and watched as many kids were dressed in a variety of costumes. "Geez, look at all of them! Most of them are probably going to Kaibaland."

"Which is where we will go later after we're done here," Kouichi stated.

"I can't wait!" The young boy smiled excitedly.

xxxxx

On the other side of the fast food joint, Takuya Kanbara and Izumi Orimoto sat on opposite ends of the table. Their eyes were on their food while enjoying every bit of their Quarter Pounder meal.

Takuya was dressed as Abarai Renji from Bleach. Complete with the black shihakushou, he also had his hair dyed red and tied up in a high ponytail. He also wore a white bandana tied around his forehead, partially covering black face-paint in the design of Renji's tattoos. Leaning against his side was a replica of Renji's zanpakuto, Zabimaru.

As for Izumi, she was dressed as Yamanaka Ino from Part II of Naruto. Her blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail with strands of hair hanging over covering her left eye. She wore a sleeveless purple top, a purple pair of shorts, fishnet covered her elbows & knees and she wore a pair of black zoris - fashioned exactly like those worn by the shinobi in the series.

"Sorry I couldn't take us anywhere fancy, but I didn't have that much money," Takuya sweatdropped as he bit into his burger.

Izumi nodded, swallowing her fries. "It's okay. I knew you wouldn't have much money on you anyway."

"So, you ready to have some fun at Kaibaland?"

"Hell yeah I am!" The blonde winked to her friend. "But, let's digest our food a bit before we get on any rides."

"Yeah, you don't want to be puking up good burgers! Haha!"

As soon as people around them heard, they all glanced at Takuya. Takuya shrank down in his seat in embarrassment.

"Me and my big mouth."

"Oh, Takuya!" Izumi couldn't help but laugh. "This is why I enjoy our dates. You always find ways to make me laugh!" She slapped her forehead and continued laughing. "Oh, boy! Haha! Yeah..." _Ok, Izumi... that wasn't really funny. Was it? Breathe. BREATHE, DAMN IT!_ The blonde calmed down as she sipped her coke through her straw.

"Heh, I didn't think it was that funny," Takuya shrugged. "Oh, by the way, did you know Takato and his friends are going to be there?"

"Really?"

"Yep. So, that'll make our Halloween night even better!"

Izumi smiled. "You got that right!"

"So, are you done? I can throw our trash away and we can head on out."

"Thanks, Takuya," Izumi replied as she handed him her tray. "And thanks for the meal."

"No problem! A guy's gotta be willing to buy a girl something she wants, right? Even if he's low on cash."

"Got that right, mister!" Izumi pointed at Takuya with a sly grin. She poked him in the chest and lightly flicked him in the nose.

Takuya blushed as he headed off to throw away their trash and placed their trays on top of the trash containers. He quickly followed Izumi toward the other side to whistle out to their friends.

"Are we ready to go?" Kouichi inquired as he sat up.

"Yep! Takato and his friends are going to be there waiting for us!"

"Really?! Oh wow! I haven't seen them in a while!" Tomoki exclaimed.

Kouji smirked while throwing away his cup. "It'll be good to catch up on what they've been up to."

"Well, we better go then! The crowds are getting crazy out there and we want to get to Kaibaland as fast as we can!"

"Right!" The other kids exclaimed in response to Takuya.

With a grin on his face, Takuya opened the door to lead his friends out. Of course, he let Izumi pass through first. "Ladies first and then the children." Tomoki followed behind Izumi. "And then the rest of you guys." Kouji, Kouichi and Junpei walked through next as Takuya followed them in line. "And I'm last! Hurry! I know a shortcut!"

Junpei remarked. "I just hope you don't get us lost this time, Takuya!"

"Me getting us lost? Ha! Who are ya fooling? I know all the shortcuts in Tokyo!"

Kouji sighed. "That's what we're afraid of."

"C'mon, give me more credit than that!"

Tomoki chuckled while putting on his mask. "We're going to have fun. Aren't we, Izumi?"

Izumi nodded as she walked alongside the boys. "Yeah." _I hope Jaarin is there. Maybe some of us girls can hang out... I need to start socializing with more girls but... then again hanging with the guys isn't too bad. Takuya, I hope we can share our first kiss..._ The blonde slightly blushed while shaking her head. _No, I've got to keep that my top secret mission. Just wait... it will be me and Takuya all alone. Hehe, score!_

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Royal Flush Arcade/5:02 PM**_

On the other side of Shibuya district was Domino City district. This was the area where famous duelists including Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and a few of Japan's other top duelists lived. This area was also under some heavy construction and remodeling thanks in part to a city project to open up more Duel Monster shops as the trend continued a steady rise following the end of a local tournament six months ago.

Joey Wheeler won that tournament, and with the prize money, he decided to help Mai expand the local arcade that she was working at. As the couple worked together, their arcade's revenue has increased. Many young gamers and duelists alike would play their games daily and participate in Duel Monsters mini-tournaments.

Today, the arcade would be open only for a few special guests, as Joey and Mai had invited their friends to come over. With most of the kids in Tokyo going to Kaibaland, Mai and Joey felt they could take it easy.

Joey closed the blinds on a window as he turned and noticed Mai setting down several chairs around a table.

The costume Joey wore was based off Greed from Full Metal Alchemist. He spiked up his hair, dyed it black and wore a pair of black shades. He also wore a black vest, dark pants and matching color boots.

As for Mai, she was wearing an outfit similar to Matsumoto Rangiku from Bleach. She wore the black shihakushou with a pink scarf around her shoulders. Like Rangiku, her distinctive well-endowed cleavage was exposed.

"You're looking great in that get-up, Mai," Joey grinned as he sat down on a chair next to the table. He placed his arms behind his head and put his feet on the table.

Mai gave him a playful, coy smile. "Huh. Thank you, _Joseph_." She responded, playfully calling Joey by his full name. "Did you clean up the floors like I asked?"

"Yeah, got all of that taken care of."

"Good. Geez, kids these days can be so messy! Ugh!" The busty blonde scoffed, firmly crossing her arms under her chest.

"Tell me about it, Mai."

There was a knock on the door as Joey got up and walked over to answer it.

"We're closed!"

"Joey! It's us!" A soft, gentle female voice chimed in.

"Serenity?!" Joey blinked as he opened the door and was taken aback by surprise. "Serenity?! Is that... you?"

"Of course, Joey. You're being so silly," Serenity Wheeler giggled as she walked in. What surprised Joey was the costume that Serenity had picked out. "I told you I was coming as Lust." Sure enough... she was. She dyed her hair entirely black, wore a gothic black dress as her ample chest was slightly exposed and her arms were covered in long, black gloves. The red Ouroboros tattoo of the homunculi was painted right below her neck, between her two collarbones. She didn't look like the sweet, innocent Serenity anyone would expect.

"Wow, Serenity!" Mai walked over and hugged Joey's sister. "You look so good, hon. How are you?"

"I'm doing just fine. Morpheous is right behind me."

"Morpheous? Man, I was wondering where he went this morning!" Joey turned and saw someone familiar.

Sure enough... it was Envy from Full Metal Alchemist!

Joey nearly jumped out of his skin as he came face to face with one of the deadly Homunculi. "Gah! Goddammit, Morpheous! I know Envy's a shape-shifter, just like you, but do you actually have to morph into him?"

Serenity started giggling and then started laughing aloud while holding her sides. "He's right, hon. You do look a little _too_ convincing."

Morpheous sighed. "Ah well, it was fun while it lasted. I do look forward to this time of year..." With that, his form altered so that it was his human form wearing Envy's costume. "So, what do you guys think?"

"That's much better, Morpheous," Serenity giggled as she walked over by her boyfriend's side. "Although the look on Joey's face when he first saw you was priceless."

"I did say I was going to be Envy."

"Yeah but I thought that you were going to _dress up_ as Envy, not _turn into_ him!" Joey exclaimed. "Just because you're a shape-shifter doesn't give you the right to bring characters to life!"

Mai tried to put on a calmer approach as she smiled. "Well, you had me fooled."

Morpheous nodded. "I do apologize for this."

"It's cool. Just stick to wearing costumes next time, like the rest of us," the blonde male let out an exasperated sigh.

"Anyway, so, we're just waiting for Yugi, Tea, Tristan, and Duke?" The former Rajita general inquired as he led Serenity to a chair and sat down next to Joey.

Joey replied while kicking back on his chair. "Yeah. Kaiba and Mokuba are off running that fancy shindig over at their park, but Yug and the others should be here soon."

"Are we going to Kaibaland later?" Serenity asked.

Mai sat down next to Serenity and set down a glass of water. "I think so. That's the plan, right? Joey?"

"Yeah, the Halloween event is supposed to be done by midnight. We'll leave here around 7:15. How's that?"

"Sounds like a plan. As long as we play some cards and get something to drink," Morpheous looked around the arcade. "I'm glad this place is doing business."

"Amen to that! And here's to bigger success!" Mai announced boastfully as she raised her glass of water. "Joey and I are going to rock this town!"

Joey chuckled as he watched his girlfriend. _Getting a little carried away. Heh, at least you're not drunk again._

"Well, anyway, hopefully we'll get to see some of our other friends there," Serenity said, placing her head on her arms. "Like those Tamer kids."

"Yeah, and the Legendary Warriors, too," Joey nodded. "I wonder how Takato and Takuya are doing. I haven't heard from them."

"It's always nice to reunite with old friends," Mai sad as she turned to see Yugi, Tea, Tristan and Duke walking toward the door. "Oh, they're here!" She got up and walked over toward the door as Joey followed her.

"They came just in time, too," Joey smirked as he watched Mai open the door to let their friends in. "Yug! Tea! Tristan! Duke! Glad you guys could come!"

Yugi Muto walked in first as he smiled. "Well, I could have come twenty minutes earlier but I had to help grandpa close up the shop."

"Hey, that's cool. How's gramps doing?"

"Doing great, Joey. He and my mom send their regards."

Joey nodded in acknowledgement. "Sure."

As Yugi walked in, he showed off his costume. He was dressed up as the Dark Magician.

Next, Tea Gardner came walking in as she was dressed up as the Dark Magician girl, a perfect match to Yugi's costume.

Then, Tristan Taylor walked in wearing a knight's suit of armor. It was made out of a light-weight metal material as his feet clanked across the floor.

"Sir Tristan, at your service!" The knight-wearing male saluted everyone.

Following behind him was Duke Devlin - who was wearing a simple hockey mask, a brown coat, black pants & heavy boots and a toy machete drenched with fake blood. He was dressed as the iconic killer from Crystal Lake, Jason Voorhees.

Joey snickered as he walked over to his friend. "How can ya walk with all that armor on? Eh?"

"It's light-weight. I can move around unlike that knight's armor I wore at Duelist Kingdom!" Tristan said, freely moving his arms around and kicking his legs up. "See? I'm not so sluggish with this thing on."

"Heh, I guess not," Joey replied. He then glanced over to Duke and chuckled. "And you're costume. Man, Duke, how many teenagers are ya going to hunt tonight?"

As he held the machete in hand, Duke played true to Jason's character and stared directly at Joey as if ready to kill him. Duke huffed and puffed before grabbing Joey while putting him in a headlock.

"ACK!" Joey gagged as Duke clenched in tightly with his headlock. "Don't kill me, Jason! I swear I'm... a virgin!"

Mai busted out laughing. "Tell that to his machete, hon! Guess you haven't told him about our weekends together, right?" She teased her boyfriend while winking to him. "And I do believe he'll kill you no matter what you are."

Duke 'broke out of character' and chuckled. Then, he released Joey out of the hold. "Good to see ya, man."

"You, too... but geez, not so hard next time, will ya?" Joey coughed as he smiled.

"Anyway, are we going to get our little party started?" Tea asked as she sat down beside Mai and Serenity. "I'm in the mood for some DDR!"

"I'll take you on, Tea!" Joey challenged the female brunette.

"Bring it!" Tea grinned as she walked over to the DDR machine.

Mai winked to Tea. "Go _easy_ on him, girl."

"Easy? Ha, please," Tea gave a sly smirk as she stepped over onto the dance pads.

Yugi walked over to watch Tea dominate Joey in _Dance Dance Revolution_. He took a seat on a stool and observed both of his friends.

"Hope you're ready, Tea! I've been practicing with this thing nearly every day! Just so you know... you better not take me lightly!" Joey proudly scratched under his nose.

Tea smirked. "We'll see. Ready?"

"Let's do this!"

With that, they both started as they were ready to compete in a contested three-song battle. Yugi wasn't the only one to watch. Soon, Serenity, Morpheous, Duke, Tristan and Mai gathered to watch their two friends compete in a round of _Dance Dance Revolution_.

"Go, Joey!" Serenity cheered on her brother. "Go, Tea!" The girl had no idea who to root for as she simply cheered them both on for what could be an interesting match.

Mai crossed her left leg over the other and watched her boyfriend challenge Domino City's 'DDR Queen.' "Don't come crying to me when she mops the floor with you, Joseph."

"Ha, ha," Joey quipped. "You've seen how hard I've been practicing. This is my chance to shine!"

"Give us a good show, you two," Yugi said as he removed his hat.

"Ready, Joey?" Tea turned to face the blonde male.

"Bring it on, Tea!"

xxxxx

_**Juuban District/Sagara Residence/6:30 PM**_

_I was here._

Tsukimaru looked back and noticed that the sun had already gone down. Tsukimaru wondered why he stuck around near Saya's home. He wondered why he had even accepted to go out with her tonight. He frantically looked around as if he knew someone was following him. He knew that he shouldn't have gotten involved with Saya Sagara. Fearing what Demento could do if he found out, Tsukimaru made his decision.

_Sorry Saya, after this night... I will leave your life forever. _

Then, his thoughts were interrupted when he heard Saya's voice chime in.

"Sorry if I took long, Tsukimaru!"

As he turned around, Tsukimaru saw Saya's costume. She was wearing a suit of chain-mail armor and her blonde hair was tied in a long braid. Tsukimaru looked at the beautiful, young woman that he envisioned as a goddess in a warrior's garb.

"Is that medieval armor?"

"Yeah, this armor has been in my mother's family for several generations. Mother says one of our ancestors was a well-known knight. I decided to wear this armor to go as Joan of Arc," Saya smiled, blushing in her cheeks. "Don't worry though. The armor is pretty light despite it being really old. By the way, you look nice as Dracula." She smiled a sly, seductive smirk as she raced a finger across his chest.

Tsukimaru gulped as he blushed. "Well, what I can say? We have some things in common."

"Oh, is that so?" Saya inquired out of curiosity.

Then, before Saya could ask another question, Tsukimaru took her hand and looked deeply into her eyes. _Oh, god... she's gorgeous from up close._ "So, shall we go, Lady Joan d'Arc?"

Saya just smiled at Tsukimaru. "Sure thing, Count Dracula. By the way, there's a change of plans. I have two tickets to go to Kaibaland's Halloween event."

"Oh, so we're not going to a dance?"

"I hear there's a formal dance at the theme park. I've figured we can dance there. Then, we can play some games and have fun. What do you say?"

"Well..." Tsukimaru gave this some thought as he nodded nonetheless. "Sure. Sounds like a plan. Who gave you these tickets?"

"I won them by answering some question on a radio show this morning. Lucky me! The event's been sold out for weeks!" Saya flashed a 'V' for victory and led Tsukimaru down the street. "Plus, I know a bus that can take us there."

With that, the girl and the man paced down the street to the nearest bus stop to take them straight to the area near Kaibaland Theme Park.

Unbeknownst to them, a hovering figure watched them from far. It was the small tiny, eyeball demon that observed Tsukimaru's activity recently.

"Eh, eh, shame on you, Tsukimaru. Loki will deal with you! Kahahaha!" The eyeball demon flew off, laughing out like crazy. Then, it vanished from sight and returned back to the Makai to report to Demento's men.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/6:37 PM**_

Mokuba Kaiba, Yui Tsubasa, Dark Gabumon, Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Sakura Hino, and Max & Sam Stromberg were among many that attended. They stood together in a group while passing along the crowds.

Mokuba wore a white knight outfit with golden ridges around the sides of his armor. He was dressed up as the knight warrior Ka: Paladin of the White Dragon (minus the dragon "steed"). As Seto's younger brother, he was the one in charge of the events that took place in Kaibaland, as his older brother was extremely busy with corporate work.

Yui's costume was based off Hyuuga Hinata's Part II outfit from _Naruto_: a lavender, long-sleeved coat, long blue pants stretched down her legs which stopped just above her ankles, a blue Konoha hitai-ate around her neck, and a pair of sandals. She wore pure white contacts to mimic the Hyuuga clan's Byakugan.

Aoshi wore a costume based off Uzumaki Naruto's Part II outfit, which consisted of the orange jumpsuit with the black long-sleeves, a black belt was tightened around his waist, his orange pants stretched down all the way above his ankles and his feet were inside brown zoris like Naruto. He wore a yellow, spiked wig with a black Konoha hitai-ate tied around his forehead.

Cammy donned costume based off of Kagome Higurashi from Inu-Yasha: a long-sleeved white blouse with a green sailor-style collar, a red bow tied at the center, a green pleated skirt, long white socks and brown shoes. She carried a wooden bow on her back. Hanging from her neck was a necklace with a replica of the Shikon Jewel.

Max was dressed up as Ishida Uryuu. He donned the white Quincy outfit with the blue stripes, white mantle, and a single white and blue glove.

Sam wore the black shihakushou worn by Kurosaki Ichigo. He donned a spiky, orange-haired wig and carried a replica of Ichigo's _zanpakuto, _Zangetsu.

Dark Gabumon wore a full Pikachu bodysuit, which fit comfortably around his round frame. Only his face was uncovered by the getup.

"Geez, we just got here and there's already this many people?" Max gawked as he looked around the crowds lining up at different stations.

Mokuba smiled with pride. "The Kaibaland special events always end up with a huge turnout! Seto is really proud of how I've been running these events."

"I'll say," Cammy said.

Aoshi pointed toward a mini-golf course. "Hey, Yui-chan, wanna play some golf over there?"

"Sure!" Yui smiled as she raced off toward the mini-golf area as Aoshi followed her. "Let's go Dark Gabumon!"

The digimon hurried after Yui. "Hold on! Slow down! I can barely run wearing this! Sheesh, these kids are quick on their feet."

"Wait for me!" Cammy called out as she ran off after him.

As Max watched Cammy run off, Sam lightly elbowed his side.

"What was that for, Sam?" Max turned around.

Sam leaned over and whispered in his brother's ear. "I've seen how you've been looking at Cammy. This could be your chance to hook up with her!"

"Huh?! Wha...?" Max blinked as he slightly blushed. "Oh yeah...?" He pulled Sam into a headlock and ruffled his hair. "Yui is over with Aoshi. Why don't you go join them?"

"Tell you what then. Let's both impress Yui and Cammy!" Sam exclaimed as he broke free and ran off toward the mini-golf course.

"Wait for me, bro!" Max shouted as he chased his brother.

Mokuba watched as he sweatdropped. "Well, I might as well join them. Nothing else to do now that the event's already underway." With that, he ran off to join his friends. _I wonder how Seto and Lyn are doing._

xxxxx

_**Office & Security Building/6:43 PM**_

Seto Kaiba glanced out at his park outside the balcony of an office building stationed within the theme park. He didn't wear a costume, but a white tuxedo with a blue tie and white shoes. In his right hand, the CEO carried a glass of rich, red wine.

"I suppose you didn't feel like wearing a costume, eh, moneybags?" A young woman's voice chimed in.

Seto looked over his shoulder to find Lyn Stromberg sitting down on a couch. The outfit Lyn donned was that of KOS-MOS from Xenosaga. The outfit was a white, armored latex suit that fit her entire body: from upper to lower sections of her body in addition to her arms and legs. A circular green gem was the centerpiece of her head, which adorned the forehead.

"If it helps," Seto said, trying to make his girlfriend happy, "you could say I'm dressed as James Bond or some other secret agent."

"You're no fun! C'mon, it's Halloween," Lyn smirked, getting up from the couch. She walked over and stood by the CEO. "Why don't you put on your white trench coat, and I'll see if I can get a Kaibaman helmet from storage?"

"Absolutely not." Seto sipped his wine. After drinking a mouthful, he swallowed and said. "So, isn't your friend supposed to be here by now?"

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. Lyn walked over to answer as she turned the knob and saw the tall, blonde-haired teen standing. Tyra Vanderbilt entered donning Cammy's attire from the Street Fighter series. She wore a green bodysuit that fit her entire body, though her legs and arms showed plenty of skin. She wore the red gloves in addition to braiding her long, blonde hair in two long pigtails. Her feet fit nicely in a pair of a tall, green boots. To top it off, a red cap sat on her head.

Seto shifted from Tyra and to the wrench. "Is it her?"

Lyn nodded, confirming Tyra's arrival. "Yep. But, she could certainly pass as a real life Street Fighter Cammy if she wanted to." With that, she opened the door and let Tyra in the private skybox. "Seto, this is my old friend, Tyra Vanderbilt. Tyra, this is Seto Kaiba."

"Gee, I thought he would look bigger in person," the blonde beamed directly at Kaiba as she passed by him.

Lyn beamed. "We were waiting for you, Tyra. Geez, you know I thought you really were Cammy from Street Fighter when I saw you."

"Some kids actually thought the same thing. It was pretty cute."

"Don't you think that outfit is kinda _revealing_?" Lyn added, judging Tyra's fully exposed legs.

"Not really," Tyra stopped as she looked over to Lyn and brushed her hair aside. "Sorry I'm a bit late. I could have been here earlier, but I was walking with Karin and her friends here."

"Oh, how are they doing?"

"They're having fun playing their little kiddy games I guess," Tyra shrugged. "I'm too old for that stuff, Lyn."

"Oh, c'mon, Tyra. Don't say that."

"Lyn, please. It's all kid stuff to me. Not the kind of stuff I'd be interested in," the cynical blonde said as she sat on the couch. "Other than that, those girls are just peachy. I wanted to see how you and Richie Rich are doing."

As he heard this, Seto groaned. _Richie Rich? If she weren't Lyn's friend, I'd have my guards thrown her ass out._

"That's going a little too far, Tyra. C'mon, Seto has more money than Bill Gates and Donald Trump combined," Lyn chuckled as she sat down next to Tyra. "Ok, I might be exaggerating a bit."

"A bit?" The blonde cocked her head.

"C'mon, now, Tyra. We've got to adjust that attitude of yours," Lyn said.

"I swear Lyn... you like lecturing me, don't you? It's annoying. I get enough of that from Rei as it is."

The blue-haired female chuckled. "We're only doing it for your own good. You remind me of myself when I was 16."

"Shit, you've changed, Lyn."

"Well, we all have to grow up sometime. I'm still learning how to be a better adult and a big sister for my brothers," Lyn said. "I will tell you this. You can't stay like this forever. You act impulsive and make rash decisions. I know our relationship was strained after what happened in Amsterdam, but we're friends, right?"

Tyra listened as she picked up an apple from the fruit dish and bit into it.

"I want things to work out here, Tyra."

"So do I."

"After our reunion, I'm determined to make this work. But, you also need to spend more time with Karin and her friends. From what I hear, they're a nice group of girls."

Tyra sighed. "I never said they weren't nice. I am glad to have them as friends but... sometimes the things they do... it's simple kids stuff. Well, okay, Hel is a little more mature than the others and I can have a decent conversation with her."

"It's not so bad."

"No, but I'd rather hang out with you."

Lyn sighed as she leaned back on the couch. "I know, but give them a chance. That's all I'm asking."

"Fine. If you say so..." Tyra shrugged.

"That's good."

"You really have changed," Tyra smirked as she handed another apple to Lyn. "You've gotten a little softer."

Lyn took the apple and smiled back. "Hey, I just because I'm maturing... that doesn't mean I've forgotten about my roots! If you want, we could have a spar anytime you wish!"

"Is that challenge?!" Tyra sensed her fighting spirit building up.

Lyn stood up. "What if it is?"

Tyra immediately jumped up and chuckled. "You're on! Anytime, anywhere!"

"Well, not here and now," Lyn said as she sweatdropped.

This prompted Tyra scan around her surroundings. "Whoops. You got a point there."

Seto walked inside while sitting down on his chair. "Are you ladies done squabbling?"

"We're not squabbling!" Tyra and Lyn turned as they glared at the CEO.

Seto flinched a little as he backed off. "Right. If you want, we can go out and witness some of the festivities."

Lyn faced Tyra while nodding her head. "What do you say? And then we can meet up with your friends?"

Tyra shrugged as she bit into her apple again. "Sure, whatever. Just to see how Karin and the others are doing."

"All right. Let's get ready to go, Seto," the blue-haired girl sat up as she walked over and pulled Seto up by his right arm. "We're not going to sit around here! Time to get our lazy asses up and moving!"

"Lyn?!" Seto's eyes nearly widened as he almost spilled his wine.

"You and me are going to ride that Blue-Eyes rollercoaster ride! Now!"

As Lyn gripped Seto's right arm, she took him out the door.

Tyra couldn't help but laugh as she watched the two leave. _Guess I was wrong about ya on one aspect, Lyn. You're still as feisty as ever! You've got Richie Rich by the balls. Heh._

xxxxx

_**Eastern Section/6:55 PM**_

Yusuke Urameshi, Keiko Yukimura, Kazuma Kuwabara, and Yukina were watching a duel commence between a certain green-haired insect duelist, Weevil Underwood, and a spiky, blue-haired water duelist, Mako Tsunami. The four were fascinated as they watched Mako wipe the floor with Weevil as the duel ended.

"WAAAAAUGH!! I LOST?!?!" Weevil dropped down to his knees.

Mako turned as he flashed a 'V' for victory to the roaring crowds. Also visible amongst the crowds were Makoto Kino, Minako Aino, Rio Kuroshishi, Ami Mizuno, and Vega Hunter.

"Hell yeah! You kicked his ass, Mako-kun!" Makoto roared as she jumped on stage and raised her boyfriend's right arm up. "Any other duelist want to step up and take Mako's challenge? C'mon! Step right up!"

Everyone rookie duelist started backing off as the Amazon glared them at them. Even Rex Raptor fled off at the sight of Makoto's intimidating presence.

"No way! I forfeit! Mako's woman is a _she-devil_! GAH!" Rex shouted from the distance.

"That's what I thought!" the brunette proudly crossed her arms. "At least Rex remembers me." She smiled evilly as she recalled Rex attempted to cheat Mako out of money in a duel. She quickly put a stop to Rex's scheme and revealed his cheating tactics. "That little sneaky cheater never learns, does he?"

Mako chuckled. "You're scaring off my competition, Mako-chan."

"Nice one!" Yusuke laughed as he called out to Makoto.

Makoto noticed Yusuke and company as she smiled. "Yusuke! Hey!"

As the two groups gathered together, they immediately shared a conversation to catch up on current events.

Mako Tsunami was wearing the costume based on his favorite duel monster, the Legendary Fisherman.

As for Makoto, she was dressed up as Xena the Warrior Princess with both the sword sheathed behind her back and Xena's trademark chakram saddled along her right hip.

Yusuke wore the orange gi worn by Goku from Dragonball Z: including the blue shoes, the blue wristbands and blue belt around his waist. He even slightly spiked up his hair (or at least tried to) in the same fashion as the famous Saiyan, though he didn't go as far as to dye his hair gold to make it Super Saiyan hair.

Keiko donned simple pink kimono with her hair tied up and a blue belt tied around her waist.

Kuwabara's costume was a white suit based off a 1920's Italian-American mobster - in the same fashion as Al Capone.

As for Yukina, she wore a simple blue dress and acted as Kuwabara's 'moll.'

Ami was dressed up as Cinderella as she wore a light blue dress. In addition, she even wore the glass slippers and a white necklace around her neck.

Vega was dressed up as Spike Spiegel from Cowboy Bebop. He wore the dark blue shirt, the matching colored pants, black shoes, in addition to a white shirt underneath the blue shirt and a tie.

Minako was wearing the same outfit as Haruhi Suzumiya. She wore an orange bow in her hair and a schoolgirl outfit, which consisted of a long-sleeved white blouse with a light blue sailor-style collar, a red bow tied across her chest, a light blue pleated skirt, long dark brown socks and light brown shoes. Fashioned around her left arm was Haruhi's red "Brigade Commander" armband.

Rio wore a black suit and a pair of shades to complete his Agent Smith costume.

"Minako-san! Makoto-san! Ami-san!" Keiko called out as she ran over to her three friends. "How have you been?"

Minako was the first to reach over and hug Keiko. "Just peachy, dear Keiko-chan."

"_Do they know your secret, too?_" Rio asked as he walked over, whispering to his girlfriend's right ear.

"_Yep, they do. They even have a few secrets of their own, but keep this quiet, because I haven't gotten around to telling all my friends that you know about us._"

Rio nodded. "_That's fine. I'm sure you'll get to it eventually._" He smiled until his shifted his focus on Yusuke, feeling a peculiar vibe from the former Spirit Detective. He felt restless around Yusuke, just like he was with Hiei the other night. "_Yusuke…_"

"_You know. You've been giving Yusuke some odd looks. Something wrong?_"

"_Nothing at all,_" Rio finally answered.

Makoto smirked as she advanced toward Yusuke and Keiko. "Seems you and Yusuke have settled down."

"Yes, Yusuke is living with my family now. He's been very helpful with running our restaurant," Keiko nodded, looking over to her. "And the baby's due in seven months."

"That's wonderful news, Keiko-chan!" Ami smiled.

"Waaah! You have to let me hold the baby!" Minako squealed happily while clapping her hands.

Keiko sweat-dropped. "We'll see."

"Hey, you girls are more than welcome to see our kid after it's born," Yusuke said.

Vega chuckled. "Congrats, Yusuke."

"Hey, where's Kurama?" Makoto noticed the absence of the red-haired half breed.

"He didn't come. Actually, he said he'd be coming later," Kuwabara recalled the phone call he gave Kurama the other night. "And Shorty?"

"Hiei is with Rei-san and the others," Yukina reminded her boyfriend.

The orange-haired young man replied. "Oh, that's right!"

"I hope they get here soon," Minako said, looking down at her watch. "So, we can meet up with them. In the meantime, anyone up for the arcade?!"

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Makoto immediately answered to the blonde's suggestion. "You're on!!"

Minako quickly tugged on Rio's arm like a giddy child. "Let's go, Rio-kun! I want you to be there to see me kick their collective butts!"

Rio flushed a bit as he was dragged along by his girlfriend. "Um, sure! Hehehe." He managed to chuckle as Minako led him through the crowds.

With that, the four scurried off to the arcade booth stationed across from where they stood. Yukina, Keiko, Ami, Vega, and Mako watched them head off with sweat drops dripping down their heads.

As Minako raced alongside Rio, she carried a basket with her. Artemis popped his head out the basket to let out a deep sigh and gasped for air.

"Need... air..." Artemis said while his eyes spun around. _Women are cruel!_

xxxxx

_**Blue-Eyes Rollertwister/7:00 PM**_

Elsewhere within the theme park, the Kuiper Belt Senshi were standing in line to ride the Blue Eyes Rollertwister. Karin Osaka, Taylor West, Jami Waziri, Helena Fernandez, and Christina Denton were wearing their costumes as they lowered their heads... realizing that the line was much longer than they thought!

Karin dressed up as Katara, the female Waterbender from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She donned the blue tribal attire worn by the character in the series. She had her hair hanging down with Katara's trademark looped bangs hanging down her face.

Taylor donned the full female Ranma Saotome attire, sometimes known as "Ranko". Her red hair was pulled into a single tight-braided ponytail. She wore a tight, red Chinese-style sleeveless top, black pants, and dark-colored slip-ons.

As for Jami, she was dressed as Shihoin Yoruichi from Bleach. She wore her hair (temporarily dyed purple) into a long ponytail and had on a pair of yellow contacts for the eyes. She wore an orange top that fit around her lithe frame, in addition to long black pants and white shoes.

Helena was dressed as Toph Bei Fong, the blind Earthbender, from Avatar: The Last Airbender. She donned a green outfit that was covered over by an overlapping beige sheet. Her hairpin, wristbands, and ankle bands were all green, and she was barefooted, just as Toph would be.

Christina went dressed as a brunette Sailor V, having borrowed the costume from Minako. The costume was simply a red and blue sailor-fuku with a red mask.

"Damn! If I only knew this line would take so long!" Karin scoffed, tapping her right foot. "I'd go and eat some shaved ice by now!"

As she nodded, Christina turned toward the nearest shaved ice booth. "Ugh, I really want some but... I don't want to lose my spot!"

"We'll save your spot, Christina. It's no big deal," Helena suggested.

"REALLY?! THANKS!" With that, the hyperactive Australian idol rushed off as she went to buy herself shaved ice. "HEE! HEE!"

The four girls sighed in response to their foolish friend. They heard footsteps approaching them. Once they looked head, they saw Tyra arriving.

"Tyra, we're so glad you could come," Karin smiled as she scooted over to provide some space. "We saved you a spot in line if you want to join us."

"The offer sounds tempting," Tyra looked at the line and the rollercoaster ride. "Lyn told me this is one of the park's best attractions." She shrugged as she walked in and stood behind Karin. "I better give it a try."

"Don't worry. This is our first time, too," Jami said.

Helena meekly nodded. "I hope it's not too bad."

"When you've ridden one, you've ridden them all, girl," Taylor proclaimed.

Just then, Christina returned with several shaved ice cups in hand. She stopped and noticed Tyra. "Oh, Tyra! I didn't know you'd be here!"

Tyra slightly rolled her eyes. "Who else were you expecting? Your favorite idol?"

"Let me go and get you some shaved ice! Be back in a flash!" With that, Christina dashed off while nearly spilling everyone else's cups.

"Things just never change, do they?" Karin shrugged as she turned and faced the long line. "C'mon, you stupid line! MOVE!"

Tyra crossed her arms and folded them behind her head. "Oh swell. This is going to be a wonderful evening... _not_. Lyn and Kaiba must be having a blast on that ride right about now."

"Man, we better not miss anything because of this!" Taylor scoffed as she miffed.

The girls all let out an exasperated and waited for the line to start moving. At this rate, it wouldn't be at least for another thirty minutes.

xxxxx

"WOOOOOOO!! HELL YEAH!! THIS IS GREAT!!" Lyn screamed as she and Seto sat together at the front seat.

As for Seto, he yelled out at the top of his lungs as the car passed around two vertical loops. He grabbed onto the bar tightly as he watched Lyn laugh.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANTED TO RIDE IN THE FRONT!" Seto shouted.

"HEY, THIS IS NOTHING! WE PROBABLY SHOULD GO ON THE SLIFER RIDE NEXT!" The daring girl suggested.

Seto paled at the thought of riding what many call the scariest rollercoaster ride in Japan. "YOU'RE CRAZY, LYN! YOU KNOW THAT?!"

"CRAZY IS MY MIDDLE NAME! WE'RE DEFINITELY GOING ON THE SLIFER RIDE AFTER THIS!"

Seto mumbled. "Just my lucky day…"

xxxxx

Elsewhere, after posing with random cosplayers for photographs, Yui, Aoshi, Cammy, Mokuba, Max, Sam, and Dark Gabumon were lined up altogether as they took part in an apple dunking contest.

They all pulled their heads out with apples in their mouths. Dark Gabumon quickly swallowed his apple whole, which incited laughs from the kids.

"Nice one, Dark Gabumon!" Yui giggled.

Dark Gabumon burped. "Pardon me."

Mokuba called for everyone's attention. "Ok! Let's head back to the mini-golf course!"

"Sounds good. Game two it is," said Max.

Cammy paused as she noticed a Makai dragonfly buzzing by. "Hmmm."

"Yeah, I saw it, too," Yui whispered as she nodded toward Aoshi. "Let's watch out for more of those bugs, guys."

"Right," Aoshi simply nodded.

xxxxx

_**Entranceway/7:14 PM**_

Usagi Tsukino, Mamoru Chiba, Chibi-Usa, Rei Hino, Hiei, and Hotaru Tomoe arrived at the Kaibaland entranceway. They looked ahead to see how crowded the theme park was. Much to Usagi's and Chibi-Usa's shock, they were expecting to get on some rides but all the lines were full.

"Awww! The lines are too long!" Usagi griped as she nearly wanted to cry.

Chibi-Usa sighed. "Guess we should just pick one?"

"Either that or wait until they get longer," Mamoru stated as he glanced around.

Rei elbowed Hiei's side and whispered to him. "You look cute in your costume, Hiei-kun."

Hiei made no comment as he closed his eyes. "...."

Usagi Tsukino was dressed as Red Riding Hood as she wore the classic red hood and outfit. She held a basket in her right hand, which Luna hid in.

As for Chibi-Usa, she was wearing a Supergirl costume: consisting of the blue shirt with the red '_**S**_' insignia printed on the shield embroidered at the center of the chest, a pair of red boots, a red flowing cape that draped her back and red tights. Diana sat on top of Chibi-Usa's head while wearing a witch's hat.

Mamoru was dressed up as Agent 007 James Bond. He wore a black tuxedo, matching black pants, a black tie and had his hair combed. He carried the golden gun in his right hand, which of course was a fake weapon.

Rei dressed up as Mulan from the Disney movie. She wore Chinese-style armor and had her hair tied up in a tight bun.

Hiei was wearing Scorpion's outfit from Mortal Kombat. He wore black and yellow ninja outfit with a face mask and hood. He also wore elbow and shoulder pads, which were covered with spiky studs. His sword was sheathed behind his back, which was his actual weapon.

Last but not least, Hotaru wore the Bleach Shihakushou and carried a simple katana for her Zanpakuto. The character she portrayed was Kuchiki Rukia.

"Don't complain, Usagi. The lines will move faster than you can say go," Rei tried to calm her friend down. "Besides, we could use a break from searching for those seals and that demon battle last night."

"It's been a hassle looking for those stupid things," Chibi-Usa scoffed. "I mean even Rei can't find them! This sucks. Those Taiyoukai could pop up any moment!"

Diana nodded, sitting up on top of Chibi-Usa's head. "Indeed, Small Lady."

Hotaru blinked as she looked around. "Rei-san, isn't your other friend supposed to be here?"

That was when Rei heard a loud cry from the distance. She and the others (minus Hiei) immediately sweat-dropped as they turned to find Yuuichirou Kumada. The helper and long-time friend of the Hikawa Shrine ran toward them before bumping into a Batgirl cosplayer.

"Sorry, ma'am! Please forgive me!" Yuuichirou shouted as he stopped to catch his breath. "Sorry I'm late."

Usagi giggled as she pointed to Yuuichirou. "Huh? Why didn't you bring a costume?"

"I... Well, you see..." Yuuichirou chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

Hiei snorted. "The fool accidentally shredded it."

"No, YOU shredded my costume, short-stuff!" He pointed an accusing finger directly at the demon.

"You interrupted my peaceful nap in the tree," the demon simply put. "Be glad you're a friend of the Miko or it would have been you that was shredded, and not your silly costume."

Rei scowled as she stepped in between the two. "Ok, boys! Not here! Not now! We're supposed to be having fun together."

"That's right! Let's enjoy ourselves!" The bubbly-headed blonde nodded her head thrice.

Mamoru put an arm around his fiancée. "Let's make this time together worth the moment, Usa-ko."

"Yeah," she happily answered.

As Yuuichirou walked a distance from Hiei, he walked over to Rei and whispered in her ear.

"I don't get it, Rei-san. What do you see in him? He's rude, crass and extremely blood thirsty."

"Well, he's gone out of his way to watch over me and my sister, though only because someone asked him to. Right, Hiei-kun?" She smiled over to the fire demon and winked.

Hiei answered with a simple 'Hn' and did not take his eyes off her. He got the reference to Houou without her having to mention it to Yuuichirou

"Well, in any case, should we spread out?" Hotaru suggested. "Chibi-Usa-chan and I can go together. Usagi-san and her fiancée can go somewhere. Rei-san, I guess you go with Hiei-san and Yuuichirou-san?"

"Well, we're better off together until we see anything that attracts our eye," Rei said. "Let's go explore around a bit."

With that, the group started walking toward the left direction from the entrance as they followed a path that would lead them to some of the park's most popular rides. Usagi hugged Mamoru tightly around his right arm while Chibi-Usa and Hotaru shared a conversation with one another. Meanwhile, Rei was standing between the crossfire of Hiei and Yuuichirou.

Although, Hiei was acting calmer and more self-composed than Yuuichirou was at the moment.

"C'mon, guys. Not now," Rei groaned as she walked past them. "Yuuichirou, please don't provoke Hiei. I know you have a bad habit of being a total klutz, but don't act like a fool around Hiei. He gets annoyed with you pretty quick."

"Rei-san, you don't have to be so harsh about this."

"I'm telling you the truth. That's all," the Miko replied as she looked at the young man. "For your own sake."

"Rei-san..."

Rei simply motioned to Yuuichirou as if telling him to 'stop' using body language. Yuuichirou understood this perfectly as he respected Rei's wishes.

Though she sighed, Rei was relieved. "And Hiei-kun..."

"What?"

With nothing more to say, she nodded. "Just be on your best behavior. I just want all of us to have fun. Just to get our minds off those demon seals. We'll leave it to Spirit World to find them."

"Hn."

"Have you heard from Kurama?"

Hiei closed his eyes, indicating that he did not hear anything from Kurama. The dark-haired Miko noted his expression and nodded.

"I see. I hope he gets here soon. We're not complete without him," she said while continuing her walk with her friends. While shutting her eyes, Rei communicated with Houou telepathically. _Houou, I've got a bad feeling about this. Something's about to go down and I don't like it. We better be on alert._

xxxxx

_**Western Section/7:55 PM**_

Meanwhile, it's been an hour since Takato and his friends arrived. They had split up to look at what available booths are still open. Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Henry, Terriermon, Phillipe and Jaguarmon stuck around to see the Midway games as they met up with Jaarin & Suzie Wong, Lopmon, Ai, Makoto, Impmon, and Calumon.

As for Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, and Marine Angemon, they went off to find some place to duel, and Himura, Inumon, Renamon, Jeri, and Felinismon went to the dance near the Blue-Eyes Rollertwister ride.

Takato and Guilmon entered an artist's booth. They poked their heads in to see a man dressed like a Gundam painting a picture of a beautiful landscape. Their eyes were awe struck by the artist's graceful brush strokes.

"Wow, he's pretty good, Guilmon."

"I'll say," the crimson digimon nodded in agreement.

"Takato!! Hey, Takato!!" Rika's voice was heard outside the booth.

Takato and Guilmon moved out of the booth as they turned to see Rika approaching them. She scowled impatiently and crossed her arms.

"I was looking for you two," Rika frowned.

"Sorry about that, Rika but I just had to see this guy. You know I'm an artist myself," Takato replied as he scratched his head.

"I think it's time we have our talk."

"Right now?"

"Yeah," Rika nodded as she turned toward Guilmon. "Guilmon, can you go and play with Calumon and the others? They're playing with water balloons now. Go on. I promise we won't take long."

"Takato?" Guilmon tilted his head.

Nodding, Takato smiled. "Go on, Guilmon. Have fun! Rika and I will be back."

"If you say so..." Guilmon shrugged as he headed off toward Henry and company's direction. "Yay! Water balloons! Let me have one!" Before long...

_**SMACK.**_

Guilmon was struck across the face as the water balloon exploded and drenched in cold, water. He shivered while chattering his teeth. He quickly glanced over at the culprit. He saw Impmon rolling on the ground laughing.

"Hahaha! You should've seen your face, pineapple head!"

"I'll get ya for that!" Guilmon exclaimed as he took a water balloon from Lopmon and tossed it at Impmon.

Terriermon shouted out with two water balloons in hand. "Commence fire!"

Then, the water balloon fight ensued between Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon and Impmon. Calumon watched as he danced around with some cotton candy in his hand.

As Takato enjoyed the seemingly entertaining water fight, he was quickly pulled away. He turned as Rika was taking him by his right arm. The grip of the girl surprised even Takato as he was pushing past several people - at the same time excusing them.

"Rika! Whoa! Could you hold it?!"

The redhead ignored the boy's pleas as she took him to the nearest Ferris wheel and got inside a passenger gondola. Rika sat on the right side inside the gondola while Takato was seated opposite her. Takato winced while rubbing the arm Rika grabbed.

"Ow. A little warning next time?"

Rika crossed her leg over and looked outside through the bars.

"So, you wanted to talk about Suzaku and me?"

"Yeah and about Houou."

"All right," Takato's demeanor became serious as he stared into Rika's violet-colored eyes. "You already know about me throwing the Suzaku card away."

"Yeah, I know. But, was it really because of you taking Mars' life?"

Takato turned away, not looking Rika in the eyes. That even with Yami Houou still left horrendous scars in the boy's heart. Even now to this very day, he couldn't forgive himself.

"Yes," he admitted.

"Takato, it's been three years already. It's time you move on. I'm sure Rei has moved on. She's forgiven you. I've forgiven you. There was nothing you could have done to stop Suzaku. You did it to stop Yami Houou. You thought you ended Rei's life but thanks to Houou's miracle... she was given another chance."

Takato stared at his feet while twiddling his thumbs.

"I know it's hard, but you're just going to have to look yourself in the mirror and tell yourself... 'It's been three years. Time for me to move on. Now that I've given Suzaku another chance, I can better myself and not turn into some sad, hopeless little emo.'"

"What? _Emo?!_"

Rika sighed. "No offense, but you have acted like one sometimes."

"Look at my wrists. Do I cut myself?"

"No you don't, but that's not the point," the redhead said.

"I've had to see Guilmon go off and join the Royal Knights. I get to see him occasionally, but I never know when he's gonna get called away again."

"But he's here now, so why not make the best of it?"

Takato nodded. "Yeah, you're right. All of this is becoming clear to me now."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yeah, now that Suzaku and I have reunited... I'm going to better myself and get my head out of my ass. Now, we've got new problems. The possibility of these demons coming... We have to be prepared at all times."

Rika nodded. "Oh yeah. You know it."

"Yeah and as the chosen warriors of Lady Morrigana... We'll rise up and confront this new threat. Whenever it shows up, we'll all be ready!"

"Hell yeah."

"Plus we have so many friends and allies. We'll rise and overcome it!" Takato declared as he nearly jumped up and hit his head. "Whoa... that was close." He chuckled.

Rika slightly chuckled. She didn't groan in annoyance for once. _You goof._ "Glad to see you back to your old self. Don't ever change. _Ever_."

"I won't," Takato reassured her. "Time for Suzakato to make his comeback."

"Same goes for the rest of us, you know."

Both Takato and Rika gave each other assuring smiles and bumped fists. This ultimately signified the reunion of the Beast Tamers.

As their ride stopped, Takato and Rika walked out of the cart. They stopped to notice Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, Rei, Hotaru, Hiei, and Yuuichirou. Rei turned as she saw Takato and Rika while stopping everyone.

"Takato? Rika? Glad to see you guys came," Rei smiled.

Usagi blinked and glanced over at the Tamers. "Oh! Hey guys!"

"Good to see you , too," Takato looked back and forth.

Chibi-Usa walked forward and smiled. "Oh! These two must be one of the Tamers! Cool!"

"Well, it's nice to see you guys here. So, um, what's up?" Takato chuckled, scratching the back of his back.

"Well, allow me to introduce you to some friends of ours," Rei said, motioning over to Chibi-Usa and Yuuichirou. "This girl with the pink hair is Usagi's... cousin, Chibi-Usa. She came by for a few months visit."

The pink-haired princess walked over, greeting the two Tamers. "Hello, pleased to meet you."

"You, too," the male Tamer replied, bowing his head.

Rika nodded. "Likewise."

"And this guy here is an old friend of mine," the Miko introduced Yuuichirou to the Tamers. "Yuuichirou, you remember Takato?"

"Oh yeah. I know you," He looked straight at Takato.

Suddenly, Hiei sensed a disturbance as he gritted his teeth. _Kurama...?_

xxxxx

_**Blue-Eyes Rollertwister/8:05 PM**_

After riding the Slifer Coaster five times, Lyn dragged Seto back to the Blue-Eyes Rollertwister. Tyra and the Kuiper girls waved off to Seto as Lyn was given a pass.

"She's lucky she's Seto's girlfriend. She can cut through any line she wants," Tyra chuckled.

Karin shook her head. "I know. Still, I bet you're happy for Lyn. She has someone she can depend on."

The Amsterdam girl smiled. "Yeah. Good for her. Now, if I can freaking cut in line myself!"

Christina shrugged. "Well, you could always convince them that I'm a rising idol star."

Jami added. "Maybe you should. We've been waiting in this line forever."

Taylor groaned. "Yeah! I wish my boyfriend was a CEO!"

Helena watched as the line finally started to move. "Look! We're almost there. After these people. We'll finally get on."

"Is it the Ice Age yet? Yeah, that's how long we've been waiting," Tyra scoffed.

Karin carefully observed her surroundings. She noted a tiny insect flying by her. _That must be one of the Makai bugs I was warned about. We better be on the lookout from this point on._

xxxxx

_**Outside Kaibaland Theme Park/8:10 PM**_

While trying to clear his head, Kurama leaned against the side of a wall. He opened his eyes and saw Kaibaland in the distance. He was only a few minutes away from reaching the theme park. However, he sensed a painful sensation in his head.

The red-haired fox demon wondered what this pain could signify. He could not sleep or concentrate last night as his mind on something else. What could it possibly be?

"I'm almost there..." Kurama murmured while palming his face with his left hand. Brushing his long red hair aside, he grit his teeth. "Wait..."

He sensed something approaching from behind him. As he twirled around, Kurama noticed pitch darkness in the alleyway. Yet, he could sense something, or, rather, someone, close by.

The presence felt so familiar to Kurama that it caused him to pause.

"Well, well..." A calm, low voice whispered.

Kurama's eyes widened in horror.

This calm tone the voice possessed had a hint of sadism to it. A seductive yet chilling voice that would send chills down the spines of the bravest and boldest of men. Kurama was no exception.

"It can't be..."

That is when a pair of glowing red eyes opened as they pierced through the darkness. Slow footsteps paced forward as Kurama prepared to pull out a rose out of his crimson mane.

"I see you haven't changed, Kurama..." The voice chuckled calmly.

Just then, Kurama felt as his entire body was hit with an unseen force. The energy managed to hold the demon fox in place.

"WHAT...? WHAT IS THIS?!" Kurama exclaimed as he struggled to break loose. As he turned, he heard another deep chuckle. The one who had unleashed the paralyzing spell was Demento.

The demon sorcerer grinned maliciously as his hands were held out. A flow of purple demon ki emerged out of Demento's hands as his spell came into effect. "We meet at last, Youko Kurama. Such an honor to meet you. Heh, it's unfortunate that you were caught in our trap. Haha!"

"Who... Who are you?!"

"What? You mean you haven't heard about me?" Demento felt insulted. "I was sure you would recognize me, Youko Kurama."

That was when Kurama gasped. He immediately recalled the mention of the demon sorcerer. "You... You must be Demento!"

"Sharp as ever, demon fox," Demento chuckled. "And I'm here to reunite you with a dear old friend of yours." The sorcerer looked out into the dark alley and smirked. "Let's see what's behind door number one! Come on out, Karasu."

As he heard the mention of a seemingly deceased enemy, Kurama's eyes widened as his blood and body chilled. His entire body stiffened while he felt a familiar hand touch his right shoulder.

"Bang."

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

Kurama howled as his right shoulder was blown apart. "_**AUUUUUUGH!!!!**_" Blood splattered on the floor as Kurama wheezed deeply while trying to cope with the horrible flesh wound. His entire right arm was drenched with a crimson flow.

"Such music to my ears. How I've missed it so."

Demento chuckled. "He sure does scream good. Karasu, I would like to thank you. I have the one I want."

"No, thank you, Demento. But, before you use his soul for your precious Taiyoukai... give me some time to get reacquainted with my old friend." With that, a man wearing a black leather coat, leather pants and black boots walked out. His mouth was hidden by a metal mask as his eyes were slanted. He appeared human at first glance, but Karasu was no doubt a demon. He smirked underneath his mask and wiped a bit of Kurama's blood on his fingertips. "The crow has nabbed the fox. Oh, how it'll be wonderful to play with you, dear Kurama."

"Karasu... How are you alive...?"

"I can't die, Kurama. Not until I take you with me. Where I can enjoy myself by playing with you," Karasu snickered as his eyes glowed and flickered red.

"But... you aren't supposed to be alive..."

"I'll tell you how I came back, but first..." Karasu turned toward Demento. "I think it's time we let our demon friends come out to play."

Demento answered. "They're already about to mount their assault. Kurama, why don't you come with us and enjoy the little show? You can watch your friends die as the Taiyoukai come out to play!" The sorcerer laughed as he used his magic to lift Kurama off the ground.

Demento hovered off the ground as he took Kurama along. Karasu jumped up as he followed Demento to observe what would soon transpire in Kaibaland.

"...No... Yusuke and the others will know I'm in danger..."

The sorcerer scoffed. "I'll take care of your friends, but it's too late. I've already cast my spell. The seals have already been undone. The first two Taiyoukai are about to awaken. But in the meantime, let's watch as these helpless humans flee in terror!!"

"I can see Kurama's friends at that gathering over there," Karasu pointed directly toward Kaibaland theme park. "And there's a large gathering of others with high spiritual presences."

"Yes, I know. Our demon brothers and sisters will easily track down Raizen's half breed heir and his friends! Even Yusuke Urameshi cannot stand up against the might of the Taiyoukai!"

Kurama closed his eyes as he tried to break free from the sorcerer's spell. "Yusuke... Everyone... no."

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Arcade/8:19 PM**_

"UGH! NO!!" Kuwabara roared as he threw his arms up after losing another game to Yusuke. "I hate you, Urameshi!!"

Yusuke flexed his right arm. "Take that! You need to polish up your gaming skills, man."

Minako stepped in between the two boys. "Puh-lease, I smoked ya both in Gran Turismo!"

Rio simply laughed. "I've got to hand it to you, Minako-san. You sure are dedicated to gaming."

"Got that right!" The blonde smiled proudly as she flashed a 'V' for victory.

"So far, Yusuke and I are the fighting game champions," Makoto said as she noticed kids were too afraid to approach them. "Guess we've swept the competition. Haven't we, Yusuke?"

"Hell yeah! You and me again, Makoto!"

"You're on!" The brunette responded to Yusuke's challenge.

Suddenly, Kuwabara and Yusuke both paused as they turned away from their twentieth round of Marvel vs. Capcom II. They sensed Kurama was in danger and started heading out of the arcade. Minako, Rio, and Makoto raced off to follow the boys.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?!" Makoto called out.

"What's the rush? The game was just about to get good!" Minako shouted.

Rio watched Yusuke and Kuwabara as he waited for a response.

Kuwabara answered the girls. "I just sensed Kurama. He's in trouble!"

"Kurama...?" Makoto blinked as she wondered. "Wait. This could explain his absence."

"Yeah, he's been acting strange lately, and I just had a bad vibe. I could have sworn I heard him call out to me and everyone else!" Yusuke growled as he stopped outside of the arcade facility. "Oh, crap!"

As Kuwabara, Rio, Makoto, and Minako stopped, they along with Yusuke watched as winged creatures were dropping down attacking people.

"What the hell?!" Minako screamed as she pointed at the winged creatures. "Youma?!"

Makoto frowned as she turned to see Ami, Vega, Mako, Keiko and Yukina arriving. "Oh, thank goodness you guys are here!"

Rio whipped around as he witnessed the demons attacking the bystanders. "Minako-san!"

The blonde-haired girl stood by her boyfriend. "Stay with me, Rio-kun."

"Those demons just started to attack!" Yukina said. "I recognize them from the Makai!"

"So, they are from the Makai but there aren't supposed to be any more attacks on the real world," Kuwabara said as he stood by Yukina's side. "I'm so glad you're all right, Yukina."

"Damn! Here they come!" Yusuke exclaimed as he watched ten winged demons drop them twenty feet in front of them. "Ami! You… Minako's friend!"

"The name is Rio. Did you forget?" He slightly scoffed.

Yusuke replied. "Right. Rio. You and Ami take Mako, Keiko, and Yukina to safety!"

Ami grabbed Keiko and Yukina to lead them into the arcade. "Follow me in here, you two!"

Rio kissed Minako on her cheek and whispered in her ear. "Take care of these freaks, Sailor Venus. I'll help keep your friends safe."

Minako smiled as she watched Rio join Ami leading Keiko and Yukina into the arcade building. "Thanks, Rio-kun!"

"Come back and join us when you find a good hiding place for them, Ami!" Vega called to his girlfriend.

Artemis hopped out of Minako's basket. He scurried off to follow Ami. "I'll make sure Ami and the girls find safety! Be careful, Minako!"

"Right!" The blonde girl responded as she turned her eyes toward the demons. "Ugh, you stupid demons ruined my date!"

"Good luck, Mako-chan! I'll protect those two and wait for you!" Mako shouted as he followed Ami, Rio, Keiko, and Yukina inside the facility.

With that, Ami, Rio, and Artemis led Mako, Yukina, and Keiko into safety. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Vega, Minako, and Makoto faced the ten demons. These demons were green and looked overweight with pot-bellies. Their eyes were round, robust, and looked dopey by first glance. They had large bat-like wings and wore black pants with red belts around their waists.

Makoto looked over to Minako. "You sure Rio-kun will be okay?"

"Sure! C'mon, let's take these ugly freaks out!" The blonde cried out.

Minako and Makoto raised their Henshin Daggers and Vega pulled out his D-Scanner with his Spirits of Wood.

"_**Jupiter Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Venus Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Execute!! Spirit Evolution!! Arbormon!!**_"

"All right! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Yusuke grinned as an intense aura flared around him. It was a mixture of red and blue as his spirit power was raised exponentially.

Kuwabara summoned his Spirit Sword and narrowed his eyes with an intense glare. "Nobody ruins my date with Yukina!"

"Wow! You've gotten a lot stronger, Yusuke," Jupiter commented on Yusuke's power. "Nice."

"Looks like our Yusuke has grown up. I can really feel his Youki!" Venus remarked.

Arbormon nodded as he was the first to attack. "Allow me to kick things off! _**Round House Punt!**_" As he called out his attack, his left leg stretched out and kicked one of the demon's in the face... thus knocking him down like a bowling pin.

"Get 'em, guys!" Yusuke roared out as he, Kuwabara, Super Sailor Venus and Super Sailor Jupiter jumped in to attack the other nine demons.

xxxxx

**Western Section/8:30 PM**

Just then, both Hiei and Rei sensed a dark, demonic vibe in the air as they shifted their eyes around the park. This managed to alarm Usagi, Takato and everyone else as the two probed the presences.

"Rei-chan? What's wrong?" Usagi asked with concern.

The Miko narrowed her eyes as she looked toward Hiei. "Feel that?"

"And now I'm sensing Kurama is in distress," Hiei confirmed as he reached for his sword.

"Kurama? You mean that guy with the red hair?" Takato inquired as he quickly felt Suzaku calling out to her through telepathy. _Suzaku?_

'_Get ready, Takato. It seems we have unwanted guests.'_

Rika paused as Seiryuu called out to her.

'_The time has come for us to once again join in battle, Rika.'_

The teenage girl nodded in reply. _You don't have to tell me twice, Seiryuu._

Suddenly, there were a loud chilling screams heard from the background as explosions erupted. Takato, Rika, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Hiei, Luna, Chibi-Usa, Diana, Hotaru and Yuuichirou all turned around to notice the black smoke lifting into the air.

"What the hell was that?!" Yuuichirou frantically shouted.

"Did you see that, Takato?" Rika said.

Nodding his head, Takato clenched his fits tightly. "Yeah. Looks like those demons are here, Rika."

"You mean...?"

"The Taiyoukai," the boy answered.

Hiei snorted as he replied to the Warrior of Suzaku. "Nonsense. These array of demon energies are weak. They're nowhere near that of a Taiyoukai like Draco."

Rei walked beside Hiei and whispered in his ear. "So we should be able to handle these guys, easy."

"Precisely. These small fries are nothing. The Taiyoukai are what we should really be worried about."

Just then, several winged figures came flying out of the black smoke as they began swooping down on the fleeing innocent bystanders.

"What are those things?!" Chibi-Usa shouted as she pointed at the winged figures in the distance.

Everyone gasped as more winged figures came dropping down from what appeared to be a portal above the theme park. Usagi, Rei, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru quickly got prepared as they reached for their Henshin items. Mamoru grabbed Yuuichirou and led him away from the area.

"C'mon, Yuuichirou! Let's get out of here!"

"Wait! What about Rei-san and the others?!" The young man exclaimed as he was being dragged away.

"They'll follow us soon, Yuuichirou! Let's go!"

As Yuuichirou glanced over his shoulder, she watched as Rei, Usagi, Takato, Hiei and the girls still looking out toward the attacks in the background. An assuring smile crossed his face. _Be careful, Rei-san. Don't worry... I'll join you and your friends in this fight for Okami-san._

Once Mamoru and Yuuichirou left, the girls, Hiei and Takato were left to stay and fight these creatures.

"Don't worry, Mamo-chan will come back to join us," Usagi stated.

Takato nodded. "Right. So, that just leaves us to fight these things. I wonder if everyone else is aware of what's going on."

"I'm sure they are. You don't need to worry about them," Rika reassured her friend.

Rei scowled as she pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "Ok, guys! Let's clean this place up of this demon filth..." She looked over toward Hiei. "Why don't you go and find Kurama?"

The sword-wielding demon merely nodded as he vanished from the spot.

"We can handle these demons, guys," the Miko smiled with confidence. "Everyone transform!"

With that said, the four Sailor Senshi and the two Tamers underwent their transformations as the area was already clear of innocent civilians. Most had fled away from the scene once the explosions were first noticed.

"_**Dragon Spirit!! Seiryuu!!**_"

"_**Phoenix Spirit!! Suzaku!!**_"

"_**Moon Crisis!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Saturn Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Mars Crystal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Moon Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars, Super Sailor Saturn, Super Sailor Chibi Moon Suzakato, and Seirika faced the demon warriors. Diana and Luna jumped down in front of the six-person team as they hissed at the winged demons.

"Get ready, everyone!" Sailor Moon shouted in command.

Seirika twirled her trident and snarled. "Let's show them what the Beast Tamers are made of!"

"Here they come!" Sailor Saturn warned everyone.

Twelve winged demons descended from the skies as they cackled madly. The winged demons faced the four Sailor Senshi and the Beast Tamer duo. The green-skinned demons had wings that folded up like a gargoyle. Their faces were long like a lizard's as they had rows of spikes going down their backs. They each wore black pants with orange belts around their waists.

The middle demon walked out in front and this distinctive demon had a scar going down his right eye.

"Where did the one called Hiei go?" The demon demanded.

Sailor Mars smirked as she had quickly summoned her fire bow and arrow. "You want Hiei? You'll have to go through me first! _**Mars Flame Sniper!**_"

With that, she immediately shot her fire arrow as it quickly pierced through the scarred demon's chest. The demon roared as the flames engulfed him whole and turned him into ashes. The other eleven demons gaped in shock at the death of their leader.

Sailor Moon cheered and looked toward her Miko friend. "Nice shot!"

"Hiei was right. You guys are nothing," Mars chuckled as she turned to her friends. "Everyone! Let's take them out!"

Suzakato summoned his mystic flames. "Right!"

The six warriors wasted no time and raced off to meet their enemies head on.

However, this was only the first wave of demons to attack. In no time, Demento would release the first Taiyoukai soon.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato: Man! I know those guys are weak but there's just too many of them!

Seirika: We've got to find Renamon, Guilmon and the others! Our chances are better if we fight with our digimon!

Sailor Mars: Don't give up, guys! We can handle them!

Saya: Hey, Tsukimaru. How do you like the party? Oh my god! Who are you?!

Loki: Merow! You and the traitor must both die!

Tsukimaru: Get away from her!!

Renamon: Inumon, we must find Rika, Takato and the others!

Himura: Let's move!

Guilmon: Takato! Let's fight these monsters together!

Yugi: What's going on here?! Oh no! Tea, look out!

Takuya: All right, guys! Time to show these creeps the door!

Demento: Ah, yes! This is just so beautiful! What a grand show!

Yusuke: This is getting us nowhere! What?! No way... Dr. Ichigaki?!

Kuwabara: And Risho!

Sailor Venus: I hope Rio and Ami are doing ok protecting our friends.

Hiei: No... the first two Taiyoukai... have been awakened...

Tyra: Next time on the Taiyoukai Awakening!

-

_**All Hell Breaks Loose! The First Two Taiyoukai Awaken!**_

-

Demento: The first two Taiyoukai are now free! Let's see how you fools fare now!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Ok, I decided to stop here. The chapter was getting a little too long... no thanks to the descriptions of the costumes worn by the characters. Well, I've just set up the action that will continue in the next chapter. More Saya/Tsukimaru scenes next time in addition to Yugi's group and the Legendary Warriors getting a piece of the action. And last but not least... the first two Taiyoukai will be revealed.

Find out what will happen next. It shall not disappoint.

Please, read and review before you head on your way out, and be sure to check out YuYuGiDigiMoon: Gaiden for the final chapter of the story of how Rio and Minako first met!

Later.


	6. The First Two Taiyoukai Awaken!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

Finally, we get straight to the action and pick up where we left off! Sucks to be Kaibaland... to be attacked by monsters twice. Note that this chapter will feature the first two Taiyoukai. The next two monsters will be revealed next chapter.

SHAMELESS PLUG: Please, do go check out my **_Gaiden_** series. It is part of the YuYuGiDigiMoon timeline. The current on-going arc entails the Chimera children (Mika, Maya, Larry, Hayata, and Sara) and their training in preparation of the Makai tournament. This series is NOT filler. Most of them will heavily influence future events and entail what certain characters are doing within the series timeline. Make sure you take the time to check them out. =)

Back to the story we go!

xxxxx

_**All Hell Breaks Loose! The First Two Taiyoukai Awaken!**_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Kaibaland/Arcade/October 31, 2006/8:36 PM**_

"Woohoo! Score one for me!" Tomoki shouted, raising his right arm after beating Junpei in a game of 'Whack-a-mole.' The youth flashed a 'V' for victory and grinned.

Junpei groaned as he lowered his head in defeat. "Gah, I knew this wasn't my kind of game."

"How about we try another, Junpei?"

The big teen raised his head as his ears perked. "You're on!"

Kouji and Kouichi watched the two competitive gamers preparing to enter an arcade while eating their candy cotton.

"How long you think Junpei and Tomoki are going to keep this up?" Kouji asked his brother.

Kouichi merely shrugged. "Who knows?"

Suddenly, the brothers heard screams echoing from the background. Large crowds of people were fleeing toward them, which caused the brothers to drop their cotton candy. They glanced ahead and saw large explosions in the background.

"WHOA! What the hell is that?!" Kouji shouted as he watched the explosion.

Kouichi ran over and stopped a group of teens dressed up as _Tenchi Muyo!_ characters. "Hey, tell us what's going on. What was the cause of that explosion?"

"Are you guys serious?!" The Ayeka cosplayer cried out.

"There are monsters tearing the place up!" The Tenchi cosplayer screamed out of fear as he ran off with his friends.

Kouji and Kouichi turned toward each other as they fled into the arcade to get Junpei and Tomoki.

"You don't think these are digimon attacking from the other side?"

"No, that can't be. The Sovereigns have the Royal Knights and the Dra-Warriors securing the borders. No rogue digimon are allowed into this world."

"Well, what if this is coming from some digimon working for Demon or Piedmon? You do recall those digimon are still at large?!" Kouichi reminded his brother. "On top of that, there're the other escapees that Pharaohmon freed from the Dark Area."

"That's a possibility, but I think our digimon friends would have likely prevented them from entering our world."

"Well, whatever these monsters might be... We'll take them out before they hurt anyone else!"

Kouji nodded as he stopped to find Tomoki and Junpei playing _Tekken Tag_. "And we still haven't fully recovered since the battle with the Rajita and Yami Houou. I hope our spirits are up for another battle."

"Agreed," Kouichi said as he rushed over to the two boys. "Tomoki! Junpei! We have a problem!"

Both Junpei and Tomoki blinked as they noticed the uneasiness in Kouichi's voice. They already figured that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" Junpei asked out of concern.

"Didn't you hear the people screaming out there?" Kouji frantically pointed outside.

"I thought this was supposed to be Halloween?" Junpei blinked. "I heard screaming but I thought it was part of the festivities!"

"No way, Junpei! We saw explosions! C'mon, we have to go find Takuya and Izumi!" Kouichi exclaimed as he grabbed Tomoki.

Kouji reached over and pulled Junpei away. "We don't have much time! Let's call upon our spirits and get to the bottom of this!"

"Wait! Hold it! You still haven't said what kind of monsters!" Junpei shouted as he wanted a clearer explanation. Of course, he wasn't going to get it... considering how fast Kouji and Kouichi were to drag them out.

Before they reached outside, the four males reached for their D-Scanners and called upon their spirits.

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Wolfmon!!**_"

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Loweemon!!**_"

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Blitzmon!!**_"

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Chakkoumon!!**_"

They ran outside and watched as winged demons encircled the skies. A few of the demons shot beams through their eyes as their attacks caused more explosions to erupt in the background. Wolfmon, Loweemon, Blitzmon, and Chakkoumon tensed up as they were already getting anxious.

"Man, it's been a while since we've had to call upon our spirits," Blitzmon said, closing his fists.

Chakkoumon frowned. "You think we'll be able to shake off the rust, guys?"

"This is our first big fight since the Rajita war and Yami Houou," Loweemon stated as he summoned his staff.

Wolfmon nodded. "Let's be careful, but don't hold anything back. Blitzmon and Chakkoumon, you two go find Takuya and Izumi. Loweemon, come with me. We'll deal with these creatures."

"Right!" Loweemon shouted as he and Wolfmon raced off to fend off the demons.

"You heard 'em, Chakkoumon. Let's move!" The Warrior of Thunder said.

The Warrior of Ice nodded. "Right!"

With that, the two Legendary Warriors raced off to locate Takuya and Izumi. However, unbeknownst to them, a winged demon hid behind a corner as he observed Blitzmon and Chakkoumon. His eyes glowed with an eerie green aura as he flew off in pursuit of the two Legendary Warriors.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Takuya and Izumi were both sitting together inside a karaoke booth. Both were having a blast as they sang some of their favorite songs.

However, their singing was soon interrupted by the crowd screaming and running away from the demon attacks. This prompted both Izumi and Takuya to notice the commotion outside.

"...what the heck?" Takuya blinked as he poked his head out.

Izumi was already getting worried as she dropped her mike. "I don't know. It looks like they're running away from something... but I can't explain what."

"IZUMI! TAKUYA!" A pair of voices called out from outside the tent booth.

"Junpei? Tomoki?" Takuya wondered as he jumped off his seat. He ran out to find his two friends garbed in their Legendary Warrior forms. "What are you two doing in warrior forms?!"

"We have trouble! There's something going on... Kouji and Kouichi went to go check it out," Blitzmon tried to explain everything as he possibly could.

Chakkoumon panted while catching his breath. "What he said... we don't know what's going on but we saw winged creatures firing some beams... and blasting areas around the park."

"It's crazy! And these people are running for their lives!" Blitzmon exclaimed. "You two better come and help us out!"

Izumi and Takuya both nodded.

"Damn! So much for our date, Izumi."

"Don't worry. This is more important anyway. Ready?" The blonde pulled out her D-Scanner.

Takuya proudly smirked. "Always."

The two teens activated their D-Scanners as they transformed into the H-Hybrid forms.

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Fairymon!!**_"

"_**Execute: Spirit Evolution!! Agunimon!!**_"

Agunimon and Fairymon prepared to follow the Warriors of Thunder and Ice. That is until they had unexpected and uninvited guest. The four Legendary Warriors stopped as a winged demon dropped down in front of them, the same one who pursued Blitzmon and Chakkoumon earlier.

The winged demon was none other than Tambo.

"Yuck! What the hell is that?!" Fairymon grossed out as she stood in a defensive stance.

Agunimon barked out at Tambo. "Hey! Get out of our way! Are you responsible for these attacks?!"

"Yeah, this guy looks like one of the creeps who's been attacking these people," Blitzmon nodded, recognizing the wings on the demon's back. "There were more of them where we were."

Tambo cackled while crossing his arms. "And what if I am? Greetings, humans, my name is Tambo. So, what are you going to stop me and my fellow demon kin?"

"THIS!!" Agunimon roared as he leaped up into mid-air. He quickly released burst of flames through his punches. "_**Pyro Punch!!**_"

Tambo merely dodged out of the way as the fire blasts missed him. Blitzmon, Fairymon, and Chakkoumon were next to attack their enemy as they went for a team effort.

"_**Lightning Blitz!!**_"

"_**Hurricane Wave!!**_"

"_**Crystal Freeze!!**_"

Unfortunately for the warriors, the demon danced around their attacks as they couldn't even hit him once. The demon took to the air as he laughed out in amusement.

"You couldn't even hit me once! Just what hope do you have against me and my demon brothers?!" He mocked the four. "Although, I do admit it's interesting to see humans with such extraordinary powers. I will grant you that, but you will fall against the Makai, pitiful humans!"

"Makai?! What the hell is that?!" Agunimon exclaimed.

"The world in which we, the demons, come from. And soon your world will become one with ours. The human race will be eradicated and we will take our rightful place as the dominant race. When the Taiyoukai awaken, it will spell the end of you, humans!"

Blitzmon growled as he tensed up. "No way! We're not letting you have this world!"

"That's right! You'll have to answer to us first, freak!" Chakkoumon shouted.

Fairymon fiercely nodded. "We'll find a way to stop you!"

"Heh, then if you're one of mankind's last hopes... and if you can't beat me. Ha! I pity your world!" Tambo laughed out, once again mocking the four warriors.

That is until Agunimon, Fairymon, Blitzmon, and Chakkoumon faced one another. Smiles crept on their faces as they turned and glanced up at the hovering demon.

"Yeah, laugh now but do you really think this the full extent of our spirit power? You're in for a rude awakening, pal," Agunimon said as he smashed his fists together and roared. "All right, guys! Let's go for our B-Hybrid forms!"

"RIGHT!" the other three exclaimed.

As they pulled out their D-Scanners, the demon flew down and put out his hands. A pair of swords magically appeared in his hands while slashing them across. "Ha! Then, I, Tambo, will crush where you stand! I will serve as your personal executioner!"

"Come and get us then!" The Warrior of Flame challenged the demon. "_**Execute!!**_"

"_**SLIDE EVOLUTION!!**_"

"_**Vritramon!!**_"

"_**Borgmon!!**_"

"_**Blizzarmon!!**_"

"_**Shutumon!!**_"

Tambo lunged forward as he prepared to carry out his attack. The four B-Hybrids raced ahead to meet Tambo head on. Vritramon swooped down in front of Tambo and swung his massive tail across to knock the demon back. Tambo was sent flying back as his back hit the side of a pole. Borgmon shifted his cannon arms at his target and released two balls of energy connected by a single strand of lightning.

"_**Bolo Thunder!!**_"

As the attack came toward him, Tambo leaped up as the attack dismantled the pole. The demon swung his blades and released a series of blade-like projectiles at the Warrior of Thunder.

"_**Blade Slasher Strike!!**_"

"AUGH!!" Borgmon roared as he closed his eyes. The blades struck around the sides of his armor as he covered his face.

Shutumon flew toward Tambo and went for a flying kick. The demon phased out of Shutumon's reach and reappeared behind her. He raised his right arm to slash her back.

"Oh no you don't!!" Vritramon roared angrily as he fired streams of fire from his arm cannons. "_**Pyro Barrage!!**_"

Tambo turned as he used his blades to block the heat lasers. However, he stopped and noticed his blades were melted by Vritramon's attack.

"Damn!" Tambo scowled as he threw his weapons down. He raised his right arm and summoned a spear in his right hand. "Those were my favorite swords! But, I'll kill you with this!"

"Hey! You're forgetting about me!" A feminine voice shouted.

Tambo quickly turned as Shutumon launched two red orbs from her hands.

"_**Plasma Paws!!**_"

"GAH!!" Tambo screeched as the orbs struck his side and caused him to spin out of control.

"MY TURN!!" Blizzarmon bellowed. He leaped up and started slashing with a combination of cutting-attacks. "_**Avalanche Axes!!**_"

Tambo put up his spear to counter Blizzarmon's attacks. He grunted as each axe blow pounded his spear and forced him to the ground. Tambo landed as he back flipped and flew up out of Blizzarmon's reach.

"We've already got him reeling, guys! Great work!" Vritramon said.

The demon slightly panted as he glared at his four opponents. "All right, playtime is over! This time I'll be going for the kill!"

As Tambo threw his spear aside, the four Legendary Warriors stood their ground and prepared themselves for what could possibly be a turnabout. Tambo turned and felt a heavy wind stir in the background.

_Ah, yes. I can feel it. They're ready to awaken anytime now. Soon, it will be over for these meddlesome humans and their world!_

xxxxx

_**Western Section/8:47 PM**_

The other Tamers and their colleagues were already aware of the situation. Demons had started to attack the western section of the park and people have already cleared the area. This would allow Henry, Terriermon, Lopmon, Jaarin, Guilmon, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, and Impmon to fight back.

Soon, enough, Sam Joseph arrived in time to find his girlfriend, Jaarin, in trouble.

Large brown demons wearing red armor surrounded them in a group. They wielded large, spiked clubs and carried canisters of explosives inside their left pouches. Their faces were pudgy and grotesque with yellow, beady eyes.

"Glad I made it time, Jaarin," Sam stood beside the older female Wong. "What are these things anyway?"

"Well, they're not the flying monkeys from the Wizard of Oz!" Terriermon remarked as he hopped down from Henry's head. "C'mon, Henry! We can take 'em!"

Henry nodded. "Sure we can. All right, guys! Let's clean this place up!"

With that, Henry closed his right hand and summoned the spirit power of Genbu. Terriermon, Lopmon, Jaguarmon and Impmon digivolved. Phillipe called forth his Light of Victory power. Both Jaarin and Sam pulled out their D-Scanners.

The large demons blinked out of bewilderment as the youth and the digimon were basked in a glow of shimmering light. They covered their eyes and roared.

"_**Turtle Spirit!! Genbu!!**_"

"_**Light of the Jaguar!**_"

"_**Terriermon CHOU SHINKA!! Rapidmon!!**_"

"_**Jaguarmon SHINKA!! Catramon!!**_"

"_**Lopmon CHOU SHINKA!! Antiramon!!**_"

"_**Impmon MEGA SHINKA!! Beelzebumon!!**_"

"_**Execute... Spirit Evolution!! Ranamon!!**_"

"_**Execute... Spirit Evolution!! Grottomon!!**_"

Ranamon and Grottomon were the first to attack as they jumped forward and kicked one demon down. They dropped down together and smiled.

"Good one, sugah!" Ranamon winked to her boyfriend.

Grottomon grinned as he put his hands through the earth and pulled out a large hammer. He lifted it overhead and slammed it onto the ground. "_**Seismic Sledge!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

The weight of the hammer caused the earth to rift and crack under the demons' collective feet. They started to dance on the trembling ground as this allowed Henbu, Rapidmon, Antiramon, Beelzebumon, and Catramon to attack the demons.

Beelzebumon lunged at two demons and backhanded them with his fists. "Back off, ya creeps!"

As Rapidmon took to the air, he formed a triangle in formation and fired a green laser through it. "_**Tri-Beam!!**_" The laser widened out and covered an area with three demons. The monsters roared as they were instantly wiped out.

Guilmon spat out a concentrated fire blast. "_**Pyro Sphere!!**_" This attack managed to punch a hole through a demon's torso. For a rookie, he was still able to provide good back-up for his friends. Guilmon turned as another demon came charging at him. _But, still... I need Takato here. And then I can digivolve and be of better use!_ He fired to open fire with another Pyro Sphere attack.

Antiramon grabbed one demon by the face and turned her hands into spinning blades. "_**Bunny Blades!!**_" Her blades sliced through the demon's head as it was shredded into butchered meat. The headless demon dropped to the ground as Antiramon stopped her spinning blades.

Meanwhile, Catramon created three copies of herself from her own electric magic. The three Catramon copies fused together to form a large, electrical dragon.

"_**Supreme Thunder Dragon!!**_"

The roaring, electrical dragon shot forward as five demons were caught in its mouth. They were subdued and electrocuted before being vaporized by Catramon's ultimate attack.

"Way to go, Catramon!!" Phillipe shouted as he blitzed through five demons at once, his body glowing with the yellow aura of his Light of Victory. They all were flipped over and landed on their heads one by one.

Henbu raised his arms and used his terrakinesis to fling pieces of ground at the demons. They knocked each monster down as Henbu shaped the earth into jagged, pointed spikes. Then, the spikes dropped down on the demons as the earth spikes pierced their hearts

As for Suzie, she took Ai and Makoto and hid behind a photo booth. The young Wong girl put her arms around them. Calumon hid alongside them while covering his ears.

"Are they winning, Suzie?" Ai asked.

Suzie nodded as looked back. "They are. My brother, my sister, Antiramon and Beelzebumon are kicking butt out there! We need to stay here until they're done."

"Thanks, Suzie," Makoto said.

Rapidmon snorted as he turned to see the flying demons heading in their direction. "Great. Here comes their back-up. I don't suppose some of you guys can handle them?"

Beelzebumon scoffed and summoned his arm cannon. "Piece of cake."

Phillipe stopped beside Catramon. "We can take them together, Catramon."

"Well said, Phillipe," Catramon answered as she sheathed her sword.

"Here they come! Get ready everyone!" Henbu shouted as he jumped on top of a slab of rock he summoned with terrakinesis. "All we need are Takato, Rika, Himura, Renamon and Inumon here. Then, we'll be complete!"

Guilmon was slightly worried. "But, where are they? I hope they get here soon."

xxxxx

_**Front Entrance/8:50 PM**_

As soon as they arrived at the park, Yugi and his friends watched as people were fleeing out of the theme park. They wondered why until they noticed the demons chasing them with clubs and the winged creatures that encircled the skies. Just as they arrived, it was nothing but ensuing chaos.

"Oh, damn! Look at this!" Duke exclaimed as he pointed toward the demons. "What are those things?!"

"Demons," Yugi said as he grit his teeth. "We came here at the wrong time, guys!"

Joey quickly reminded his friend. "Hey, Yug! Have ya forgotten? We still have our Dragon Knight armors!"

Tea added frantically. "But, the rest of us aren't of any use without our Kas! And aren't your Dragon Knight powers limited?"

Morpheous inserted. "Yes, the power of your armor could quickly fade away if you use them now."

"I really wish we still had our Kas!" Serenity replied.

Mai glanced around as she noticed the demons were stalking toward them. "You guys better hurry up. These gross freaks just noticed us!"

With that, Yugi and Joey stood in front of the group. They prepared to call upon their armors as Tea, Tristan, Duke and Serenity stood behind the duo. Morpheous stood beside Yugi and readied for the impending battle.

"Ready, Joey?"

"Let's kick some butt, Yug."

The two males called upon their mystical dragon armor but with quick fashion. The demons were already coming toward them with clubs and spears in hand.

"_**Armor of Timaeus!!**_"

"_**Armor of Hermos!!**_"

With a flash of light, the boys appeared in their armor. Yugi and Joey dashed forward as they slashed through a pair of demons using their swords. Morpheous stopped a demon as he backhanded the creature and snapped its neck in quick fashion.

Mai shouted from the background. "Take those freaks down, Joey! Cut them up!"

Then, Yugi and Joey both froze as they noticed their armor's shine was starting to dim. They were puzzled by this strange occurrence and looked behind them to see their friends on their knees groaning.

"What's going on?! Hey, guys!" Joey shouted.

Yugi looked at his armor. "Our armor... it's suddenly losing its shine."

Morpheous was confused. "What's the problem? Why did you stop?" He paused while sensing the spiritual power in the boys' armor was weaker than they were three years ago. _Their armor? Why are they so weakened?_ He shifted his eyes to Serenity and the others. _This isn't good. With Atem back in the Spirit Realm and the Millennium Items gone, the others can't use their Kas anymore. Yugi and Joey are only fighting with limited power from their Dragon Knight armors. I'm the only one who can fight these things!_

"Morpheous, what's happening to Joey and Yugi?" Serenity asked as she noticed her boyfriend's Dragon armor losing its glorious aura.

"...Yugi... your armor..." Tea said as she pointed out.

Morpheous turned as he watched Yugi and Joey's armor dimmed and shimmered continuously. "You two... Your armor is losing power!"

"What?!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke couldn't believe it. "Damn, this is bad!"

"It appears the Dragon armor is finally losing its power. That could be due to the lack of Orichalcos presence," Morpheous stated.

Yugi gasped as he realized this. "Yeah, it's been three years since our battles with the Rajita and Yami Houou! And we haven't used our powers since then."

"Then, might I suggest we get the hell out of here?!" Mai shouted as she grabbed Serenity's arm. "We'll high-tail it someplace safe!"

"You take the others with you, Mai! We'll stay with Morpheous!" Joey called out to the blonde woman.

"Right. You be careful, Joseph," she replied as she gathered Tea, Duke and Tristan away.

Serenity called out to Morpheous. "Please, be careful, Morpheous! Help my brother and Yugi in any way you can!"

Joey nodded as he shifted his eyes toward the demons. "I wish you still had your Millennium Puzzle, Yug. We could use some old Egyptian magic to make our monsters come alive!"

"I know, but we'll have to settle with these armors for now," Yugi stated as he gripped his sword. _Hopefully, we don't burn out the armors' power too fast. _"Ready, Morpheous?"

"Always, my friend."

With that, the two Dragon Knights and the former Rajita general charged ahead to head off the demon horde. This would give their friends enough time to find a hiding place and find another way to help everyone else.

xxxxx

_**Northern Section/Dance Hall/8:56 PM**_

Meanwhile, the demon activity has yet to reach the farthest area of the theme park. There was a facility where a dance event was in session. Right now many couples were spending the rest of their Halloween night together while dancing to some calm, romantic music playing in the background.

Amongst those in attendance were Himura, Jeri, Felinismon, Renamon and Inumon, as well as Saya and Tsukimaru.

As they danced at the center of the dance floor, Saya and Tsukimaru were enjoying every moment of their evening. They first rode a couple of rides and shared some delicious treats before coming to the dance hall. Tsukimaru couldn't have been happier than he was while spending time with Saya. As for Saya, she felt like she was in paradise with Tsukimaru. She felt nothing can ruin this moment.

"Saya."

"Yes?" The girl responded, lifting her chin up.

Tsukimaru smiled as his gloved hands pressed against Saya's soft palms. "I'm having a wonderful time. I've never had this much fun in a long time. Thank you, Saya. I don't know how I should repay you."

"You don't need to..." Saya blushed as she pressed herself against the taller man. "I wanted to bring you here. You see... No boy would ever want to go out with me. They think I'm just an annoying brat. Everyone thinks that..."

"I don't."

Saya gasped. "You don't?"

"You're a sweet and kind girl, Saya. I wish I could have met you much sooner, but certain events have prevented me from doing so," Tsukimaru stated as he pulled Saya close to him. He put his hands around her as she felt her beating heart. "Listen to me, Saya, this is very important."

"Important? What do you mean?"

As he let out a sigh, Tsukimaru knew that Demento and his followers were looking for him, and he couldn't involve Saya with his problems. "Saya," he said, looking at the girl sadly. "After tonight, I must leave you and this place forever."

Those words stung Saya like a wasp as she approached the man. Placing her hands on her chest, she refused to believe what she had heard.

"But, why? I don't understand. Why would you want to leave this place, or me for that matter?" Saya was confused yet saddened. She couldn't even think straight for a moment with conflicted thoughts running rampant. "What's the problem with staying here? You and I can spend a lot of time together!"

This scene caused every other couple to watch, including Inumon and Renamon.

"What's going on over there?" Inumon wondered.

Even Himura and Jeri noticed the commotion. Himura quickly recognized Saya by looking towards her.

"Hey, that's Phillipe's sister!" Himura pointed out.

Jeri gasped. "Are those two breaking up?"

"I don't know. Wait... Phillipe did tell me the other day that his sister let some strange guy into their home. I wonder if this is him," Himura wondered.

Tsukimaru walked as he put his hands on Saya's shoulders. "Please, Saya. I know it will be hard to understand but I..."

_**CRASH!!**_

Suddenly, the glass ceiling shattered as everyone on the dance roll scattered away and screamed. Tsukimaru quickly pulled Saya away as glass fell down from where they stood.

"WHOA! What was that?!" Himura shouted.

Felinismon glanced up as she pointed to several figures floating down. "Look! Up there!"

The perpetrators revealed themselves as Loki and a gray-skinned imp covered in red metallic armor swooped down. They faced the crowds. Little did they realize that Himura, Jeri, Felinismon, Inumon and Renamon were in the same room.

Tsukimaru helped Saya up to her feet and shifted his eyes toward the Nekomata.

"Loki!!" Tsukimaru snarled, baring his fangs.

Loki glanced over to Tsukimaru and snickered. "Mrow. Long time no see, Tsukimaru. My, my, aren't you in big trouble. Mrow."

"So, I was right! Demento is looking for me! He's the one who sent Lilith, Tambo, and that pig freak after me yesterday!"

Saya was confused as she looked back between the two.

"Who's Demento? Tsukimaru, do you know this cat thing?" Saya inquired as she pointed toward Loki. "Is he associated with those creeps from last night?!

Loki purred as he pivoted his head and faced Saya. "Heh, I must say that your taste for women hasn't changed. And this one is human, to boot. Heh, you'd be considered a laughing stock if Demento and the others found out you've been seen dancing with a pitiful human girl!"

"Are you jealous that I was able to find a female before you could? Oh, I'm sorry... I suppose not even a cat girl demon would want to date a loser like you," Tsukimaru retorted as his words stung Loki.

Loki hissed angrily as he pointed toward Tsukimaru. "You take that back, you pitiful excuse for a vampire!!"

Saya gasped as Loki revealed Tsukimaru's secret. _Tsukimaru is a vampire?! _Her eyes nearly widened as she looked up toward his face. _Yet... when I touched his hands that night... They did feel somewhat cold... but he's been so kind to me!_

"Humph, well, it doesn't matter. I was ordered to eliminate you... and the girl," Loki grinned as he snapped his fingers. The armored demon walked beside him. "Take care of these two."

"Where's Demento?!" The vampire demon demanded to know the sorcerer's whereabouts.

"He's with one of my colleagues. In a matter of moments, the first set of Taiyoukai will be revived from their slumber! And after tonight, this city will be reduced to a wasteland!"

"The Taiyoukai?! No... Demento's mad if he thinks he can control all eight of those monsters!"

Saya was more than confused as her eyes started spinning. "Wait... Taiyoukai? Demons?! Ugh, my head is hurting here!"

Himura and the others listened to their conversation as they realized their world was under a soon-to-be conceived global threat.

"Hear that, guys?" Himura asked everyone around him.

Inumon nodded. "Oh yeah. That cat guy is mine!"

Renamon clenched her claws. "I have to find Rika and the others. Inumon, I'm sure you and the others here can take care of everything?"

"We'll join you once we're done here."

"All right. Be careful everyone." With that, Renamon jumped up as she vanished from the spot.

"_**Light of the Dolphin!**_" Jeri's body glowed with a blue aura as she called upon her Light of Victory. "I'm ready whenever you are, Himura."

"Hold on..." Felinismon whispered.

Tsukimaru lunged at Loki with closed fists. "I won't let you or Demento allow those monsters to destroy this world! I'll kill you where you stand!"

"Ha! I'll let my servant take care of you! Merow!" Loki teleported out of Tsukimaru's reach as he landed at the center of the dance floor behind his grey-skinned companion. "He was given cybernetic implants thanks to Dr. Ichigaki."

"That horrible man?!" Tsukimaru roared his eyes turned red. He shot an elbow into the mechanized demon and threw him onto a table.

Saya dropped down to her knees, surprised by Tsukimaru's strength. "Oh my god..." _He's so strong..._

"Saya! Get back! I'll make sure these two don't lay a hand on you!"

As she nodded her head in response, Saya got up. "Right!" She shifted her head to find the door behind her. "There's an exit..." Before she could decide, she stopped. "No, I can't leave you."

"Psst, going somewhere?" A voice purred behind her.

Saya quickly turned around as she came face to face with a pair of yellow, cat-like eyes. She screeched and jumped back in surprise. Loki smirked as he stalked toward the girl.

"Prrr. Why don't we play a little?" Loki said, purring with sickening delight. "While that traitor is busy with my friend there, how about we get acquainted?"

"No! Stay back!" Saya retorted as she drew a sword from her armor. "I might be a big cat person... And I happen to adore Phillipe's little friend, Jaguarmon... But you're NOT a nice cat!" This defense managed to arouse Loki's attention as the Nekomata tilted his head.

"Mrow! Well, this is interesting," Loki snickered while rubbing his chin. "All right! So, tell me... you agree with me that 'Cats rule and dogs drool,' right? Right?"

"Uh... uh..." Saya was a loss for words. She stepped back and held her sword.

_**Bam!!**_

Suddenly, before Loki could advance, Inumon came jumped out of nowhere and decked Loki in the face with a kick to his side.

Loki's head was nearly knocked off his shoulders as he fell back. The Nekomata was seeing stars as Inumon stood over him.

"Huh...?" Saya blinked out of bewilderment.

"Hey! Care to say that again, fur ball?!" Inumon huffed as he crossed his arms.

Picking himself up off the floor, Loki got up at Inumon's face. "That hurt! Mrow! YOU WILL FOR THAT, MONGREL!!" He shouted with a vein popping at the side of his head.

"Come on, fur ball!" Inumon spat out. "I'll show you that DOGS ARE BETTER!!"

Saya looked back and forth between the feline and the canine fighting. The two animals started beating each other up inside a cloud. She looked on with a sweat drop over her head. She was familiar with the age-old rivalry between cats and dogs. However, this was going overboard.

So, she turned toward a more crucial battle at hand.

Tsukimaru grabbed the armored demon. However, the demon sprayed smoke into the vampire's face as Tsukimaru was repelled back. Tsukimaru was rendered blind temporarily as he fought through the smoke. The armored demon activated the arm cannon on his right arm as he prepared to fire.

"No!! Get away from him!!" Saya shouted as she lunged forward and stabbed the demon's side with her sword.

The demon hissed angrily as he pushed Saya back and pulled the sword from his side. Then, he turned to point his cannon at a new target: Saya herself. Saya winced from her fall as she looked up and her body became stiffened in fright.

"Prepare to die, girl," the demon snickered as he charged his cannon.

"NO!!" Saya screamed as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Saya!!" Tsukimaru shouted as he came running through the cloud. He saw the demon preparing to blast Saya. _No! I won't make it in time!_

"HEE-YA!!" Felinismon flew down out of nowhere and kicked the armored demon's side. She back flipped and let Jeri do her job. "Go for it, Jeri!"

With that, Jeri placed her hands across her head. She then harnessed her telekinetic power while temporarily paralyzing the enemy's mind. The armored demon felt his entire body freeze as his charged weapon powered down.

"Great work, Jeri!" Himura cheered on from the background.

Jeri huffed as she stopped and dropped to one knee. "I need to practice a little more... that takes a lot out of me."

"You did great, girl," Felinismon said as she caught Jeri in her arms.

"Who are you people?" Tsukimaru was befuddled by Jeri, Felinismon and Inumon's presence. He quickly turned toward the demon as he lunged forward and slashed the enemy's head off with a single blow.

The decapitated head rolled across the dance floor as it and the headless body turned to ashes.

"Whoa, nice one," Himura chuckled as he watched the demon's head vaporize. Turning his attention to Saya, he smiled. "Are you okay, Saya?"

"Himura...? What are you doing here?" She looked at the young teen and blinked. "This really is a coincidence we see each other here."

"Never mind that. Me, Jeri, and our friends here will be fine," Himura said. "I'd suggest you and that friend of yours get out of here before any more of those demons turn up here."

Saya responded. "Thank you... I appreciate it." As she turned, she noticed Tsukimaru was gone. "What? Where'd he go?" She shifted towards the exit door to find Tsukimaru about to walk out. "No..."

Tsukimaru took a deep breath as he turned the knob. _Forgive me, Saya._ As he was about to leave, he froze as a pair of arms wrapped around his waist. Without looking back, he closed his eyes and sighed with regret. "Saya, let me go."

"No!" She cried and buried her face against his back. "You might be a vampire... a night walker... but you're NOT a monster. You never were." Tears fell down her cheeks as refused to relinquish her hold of him. "You could have drunk my blood when you had the opportunity, but you never did... You... You even saved me from those punks on that street!" She broke down as more warm tears formed in her eyes. "You're more than a vampire... more than a demon. Tsukimaru, you are my night angel."

Tsukimaru was a loss for words. "Saya, I..." As he turned around, he was surprised by the event that would change his life.

Saya reached up and kissed Tsukimaru on his lips and stared directly into his eyes.

_What is this warm sensation? It feels... odd but good. My body has suddenly been remedied of my inner torment and grief._ The vampire demon thought. He put his hands behind Saya and allowed her to kiss him more passionately.

Saya stopped as she opened the door leading to a stairway to the first floor. "I'll take you somewhere to take care of these wounds. I'm sure the upper level to this place has a first aid kit... if not we'll look somewhere else. Okay? Now, come on." With that, she led him out the door.

As Tsukimaru walked alongside Saya, he collected his thoughts. He had to admit that Saya was extremely brave and deeply caring for others. She wasn't even scared when Loki revealed Tsukimaru's true nature as a vampire demon. But, most surprisingly of all, he was stunned when she called him her 'night angel.'

Tsukimaru smiled as he walked up the stairs with Saya. _I suppose I found someone who does care for me. Demento, you're wrong... you've always been wrong. Humans and demons can co-exist._

Watching the pair depart, Himura stood beside Jeri and Felinismon.

"We better get out of here then. If there are demons attacking this place, we better follow Renamon. Hey, Inumon! Quit playing with that cat and let's get out of here!" Himura called out to his Digimon partner.

Finally putting an end to his fight, Inumon walked off and left Loki lying on the ground face down. The dark canine leaped over by Himura.

"Feh, I was just about to put the dreaded ankle lock on that pussy cat!" Inumon snorted, crossing his arms.

"Fun and games are over. We have more matters to address to," Felinismon sighed. "And watch what you say about us cats, mutt!"

"Ok, guys. Not now," Jeri got in between the two digimon.

Himura pointed toward another door in front of them. "That one should lead us to the outside. Inumon, we need you to follow Renamon's scent."

"Right! Follow me, guys!" Inumon nodded as he ran off with Himura, Jeri, and Felinismon following him.

With everyone gone from sight, Loki was left laying with stars spinning over his head. His eyes were twirling out of control while his entire body twitched from his beating by Inumon.

"LaLaLaLaLa... I'm on a happy train... LaLa!!" The Nekomata muttered as he fell unconscious. "Ugh!"

xxxxx

Also near the northern section, Sailors Sedna, Eris, Ixion, Quaoar, and Orcus were fighting off a group of random ragtag demons.

As for Tyra, she saw Seto and Lyn being attacked in the distance and raced to help them.

Sailor Sedna put out her hand as she released a stream of ice and turned four demons into ice statues. "Huh. Yusuke and his boys were right. These low class demons just aren't that tough."

As another demon came at Eris, the Texan twirled her lasso at its neck and pulled it. With a single snap, she let the demon drop down. "I hope Tyra gets back soon so we can all kick some butt together!"

"Hey, look at that!" Sailor Quaoar pointed.

There was a group of four girls throwing food and toys at a horde of demons.

One girl had dark red hair styled up with a ball hanging on a thread. The second had green hair in an odd hairstyle. Another had pink hair. And the fourth girl had light blue hair.

Sailor Orcus sweatdropped as she watched the demons being scared off by the four girls. "Heh, wow... they just did the work for us."

"Who are they?" Sailor Ixion inquired.

Sailor Sedna gasped as she recalled the Inner Senshi telling her about the Amazoness Quartet. "Wait, I think I know them! Usagi-san described them to me!"

"Well, who are they?" Sailor Eris said, putting away her lasso.

"They're the Amazoness Quartet. They were former enemies of the Inner Senshi," the Kuiper Ice Senshi explained as best as she could. "Don't worry though. I think they're on our side."

Just then, the red-haired girl, VesVes, noticed the five Kuiper Senshi. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. "Huh? Wait, am I seeing things?" At first glance, it appeared that the Inner Senshi were standing in front of her. But as her vision cleared, she realized that this was a different group of girls. "Hey, wait, you're not them. You're Sailor Senshi but yet... are you girls new or something?"

The pink-haired girl, CereCere, leaped out of the concession stand. She looked out into the open and stared at the Kuiper Senshi. "No, they're different Senshi but I've never seen them before!"

The blue-haired, PallaPalla, girl smiled. "Wow, more Sailor Senshi? That's so cool!" Her eyes became starry as she giggled. "Isn't that cool, JunJun?"

The green-haired girl, JunJun, scoffed. "Just where do they keep coming from? What's next? _Us_ becoming Senshi?"

"Hey! You four are the Amazoness Quartet, right?" Sailor Sedna asked the four girls.

This caused the four to blink in befuddlement as they huddled together. This left Sedna and the other Kuiper Senshi standing with blank looks.

"She knows who we are," JunJun whispered.

CereCere nodded. "What do we do?"

"We make friends with them! We're not enemies with the Senshi anymore!" PallaPalla smiled as she tried to convince her comrades.

VesVes sighed out of exasperation. "Fine, fine... I suppose we can work with them."

As the four girls broke apart, they faced the Kuiper Senshi and smiled at once.

"Well, I suppose Sailor Moon and her Senshi told you all about us. Yeah, we're the Amazoness Quartet," the red-haired girl said. "I'm VesVes."

"Call me CereCere," the pink-haired girl gave a coy smile.

The tough-looking, green-haired female pointed to herself. "JunJun's my name."

"And I'm PallaPalla! Pleased to meet you!" The playful blue-haired girl twirled around and dropped down to one knee.

"You're being too overdramatic with your introductory," JunJun cynically remarked.

Sailor Sedna chuckled as she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you. I'm Sailor Sedna. We're the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Behind me is Sailor Ixion, Sailor Quaoar, Sailor Eris, and Sailor Orcus. And we're missing a member right now. She's somewhere in this park and we're out to look for her."

"Well, we're very familiar with this park. We've been working here for a while," VesVes said. "Maybe we can help look for your friend?"

"While we help ya fight those nasty demons!" JunJun said.

PallaPalla clasped her hands and jumped. "Yeah! We discovered that some of these demons hate sweets! We can throw some cake at them!"

Sailor Eris sweatdropped. "Geez, are you sure these girls were enemies of the other Senshi?"

"Did they really lose their powers?" Sailor Orcus wondered.

"We'll ask them later. Right now our primary task is to look for Tyra," Sailor Sedna said. "We appreciate the help, you four. Kind of weird that we're being aided by former enemies of the Senshi."

"Well, you can thank Sailor Moon and that pink-haired friend of hers," CereCere stated. "If it wasn't for them, we'd be dead. Although, I do miss not aging. We've grown up a bit since then."

Sailor Sedna blinked. "I can take you guys to see her once we've taken care of these demons."

"Cool! Sounds like a plan!" The Quartet exclaimed in unison.

"Okay then. Follow me, guys!" The Ice Senshi shouted as she led her Senshi and the Quartet away from the northern section.

VesVes quickly caught up with Sedna. "Hey, we're more familiar with this park. Let me help ya lead the way. You just point out which direction you can sense her presence."

"I got a better idea," Sedna remembered something. "I'll call her cell phone."

With that, Sedna pulled out her own cell phone and dialed Tyra's number.

"Wow, cool device! The older Senshi sure didn't have those!" PallaPalla said.

Sailor Ixion chuckled. "You'd be surprised what other devices we've been given."

"C'mon, Tyra... pick up," Sedna muttered while waiting for her friend's response.

xxxxx

Unfortunately for Sedna, Tyra had her hands full. She, Seto, and Lyn were confronted by several axe-wielding demons. Tyra stood in front of the pair as she placed her arms out to form a wall.

"Tyra?! Just what the hell are you thinking?!" Lyn shouted, realizing that Tyra had somehow lost her mind.

Seto snorted. "She's even more stubborn than you are, Lyn."

"Ha, I'm not crazy and you two better stand back," the blonde said, pulling out her Henshin stick.

Lyn smiled as she recognized the shape of the item. "Oh, things are going to get a little messy."

Seto blinked as he, too, recognized the Henshin stick. "You can't be serious?! Tyra is a Sailor Senshi?!"

The blonde-haired girl chortled a bit. "Sorry, I didn't get a chance to tell you sooner, Seto. I thought Lyn would have told you, though."

"I actually was hoping you'd surprise him," the blue-haired woman said. "After the Rajita war, all of our allies revealed their secret identities to each other."

The blonde chuckled. "Get ready, Mr. Kaiba. Sailor Varuna is about to make her bad ass entrance!"

"You're really funny, Tyra. Let's see this Senshi power of yours!" Lyn grinned.

Tyra roared as she jumped forward. "_**Varuna Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

Instantly, Tyra transformed into Sailor Varuna as she dropkicked a demon in the face. "Ready to get your asses handed to you, losers?" She turned and punched another demon hard in the face.

"We'll let her take care of the rest, Seto. Without my Ka power, I can't really do much to help." Lyn proclaimed.

Seto tightened his fists. "Stay back, Lyn. Tyra's not about to hog all the glory. I'll make sure these creeps pay for the damage to my theme park."

"That's the spirit, man!" Sailor Varuna shouted as she summoned her battle axe and slashed across another demon's side. "This night is just getting started!" She pivoted and decapitated a fourth demon with a swift swing of her axe.

"_**Armor of Critias!!**_" Seto shouted as his dragon armor magically covered his body. He pulled out his sword and impaled an incoming demon. "Get off my property." He then kicked the demon off his sword. "Humph."

Lyn cheered her boyfriend and best friend on. "Mess them up bad! Woo!" Suddenly, her eyes turned as a boy clad in a business suit snuck up behind her with a knife. As the demon lunged at her, Lyn quickly elbowed the demon's face and sent him flying up into mid-air. "Take that bitch! Just because I don't have my Ka, doesn't mean I can't fight back!"

Seto turned as he noticed the blue-haired girl kicking at the demon. "Typical Lyn."

Lyn gasped as she noticed Seto's Dragon armor's glow fading. "Seto! Your armor!"

"What?" The CEO gazed down at his Dragon Knight armor. Like Yugi and Joey, his armor was losing its shine. "What the hell is going on?!"

"The three dragons were strongest when they were fighting the Orichalcos," the blue-haired teen couldn't believe her eyes. "It makes sense that now that the Rajita are gone, your armor isn't as powerful."

Sailor Varuna turned as she noticed Lyn and Seto were talking. "Hey! You two! What are you doing?!" Her attention was diverted as she lunged at approaching demon and sliced it in half with her axe. "HA!! Stay down, bitch!" Varuna quickly jumped over to Lyn and knelt beside her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I told you that I summon my dragon anymore," Lyn explained to Varuna. "And now Seto's armor is losing power."

"That sucks."

Lyn spun around, catching Seto off guard. "We have to regroup! Seto, if your armor completely loses its power, you won't be able to fight."

"Are you kidding? After seeing these bastards wreck my park, I don't care about any magical armor! I don't need it!" Seto growled intensely.

He heard chattering in the background as he saw five demons garbed in dirty, gray cloaks. Their eyes were solid yellow underneath their hoods and their faces were concealed.

"Kekeke! Look, what we have here. Some fresh human meat!" One of the cloaked demons snickered, sticking out its long red tongue hungrily. "C'mon! It's feeding time!"

"I don't think so!" Sailor Varuna shouted as she lunged forward and slashed the first cloaked demon in half with her axe. "Seto, get Lyn out of here! I'll make sure every last one of these assholes pay for trashing this park! Go now!"

Seto stubbornly refused as he went over to fight side-by-side with Varuna. However, Lyn reached out and grabbed his left wrist.

"Sorry, Seto, but we've got to get out of here! Maybe if you conserve some of that power from your armor, you can fight later. We'll let Tyra handle this! C'mon!" Lyn said, grabbing Seto and pulling him along.

"Damn it!" The CEO gritted his teeth as he begrudgingly followed Lyn along. "Fine."

Sailor Varuna smirked as she faced the seven cloaked demons. _Thanks, Lyn. _"All right, boys! That just leaves you seven with me!"

"Kekeke! Interesting... She's wearing the standard combat uniform of the Sailor Senshi," one of the demons stated. "She appears to be new, and only a child. We'll rip her to shreds!"

Varuna narrowed her eyes and growled. "Child, am I? Well, aren't you guys going to feel really pathetic for getting sliced and diced by a mere 'child'," She smiled a confident smirk. "I'm not going to waste any time with you freaks. Let's go!"

With that, Sailor Varuna stepped forward and vanished before the demon's eyes.

And from there she was about to dish out some punishment on the poor fools.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Kaibaland/9:06 PM**_

"Oooo, isn't this just glorious? Those screams coming from out of those pitiful humans and seeing their city go up in smoke!" Demento cackled happily as he danced about. "It's music to my ears. Don't you agree, Karasu?"

The dark clad demon chuckled. "I do. However, might I suggest we start letting loose some grand firework displays?"

"Heh, soon enough, my friend," the demon sorcerer said, closing his eyes as he probed the entire city. Suddenly, he quickly pinpointed the locations of the first two Taiyoukai seals. "Ah ha! Our first two Taiyoukai friends are ready to awaken from their slumber!"

"Excellent," Karasu smiled under his mask.

Kurama groaned as he lifted his head. He was enduring excruciating pain from where Karasu had damaged him. Most of his clothes were already soaked in blood. "...uh... no... You mustn't release them..."

"Oh and why not? You cannot deny me this opportunity," Demento turned as he faced Kurama. "I've longed for this moment! I will not let anyone deny me this opportunity to witness the rise of Makai's deadliest demons!"

"...even a powerful demon sorcerer such as yourself..." Kurama coughed as he managed to continue talking down on the demon. "You cannot... and will not be able to fully control them... like your puppets... they will turn on you and destroy this plane of existence... they serve no mortal..."

"They will once I've transferred your soul into the final Taiyoukai!" Demento ranted as he paced toward the red-haired teen. "You see, a sacrifice is required to awaken the most powerful Taiyoukai, one of a being with powerful spirit energy. And you, Youko Kurama, contain such rich demon power. You'll be the final ingredient that's needed to allow the eight Taiyoukai to form the ultimate terror. The ultimate force that will wipe out humanity in an instant!"

Kurama chuckled as he couldn't believe the drivel that was coming out of Demento's mouth.

"You truly are a fool..."

Demento clenched his fists and seethed. "We'll see who the fool is. These demons right now are merely pawns. Once the first Taiyoukai awaken, the tide will turn and your friends will all be dead."

"Not as dead as you will be," a new voice interrupted.

Suddenly, Demento quickly turned as he noticed a lone figure standing ten feet away. Karasu growled as he pulled Kurama by his side.

"Hi... Hiei?" Kurama murmured.

The fire demon stepped out of the darkness. He glared both Demento and Karasu down without taking his eyes off them.

"Heh, well, well, if it isn't the _Emiko_," Demento smirked. The mere mention of that label caused the fire demon to scowl. "Oh, did I just strike a nerve?"

Hiei looked over at Karasu. "I see you've returned. Your stench was all too familiar to me. How did you come back?"

"You have our dear friend Demento to thank for that," Karasu chuckled as he stroked his finger alongside Kurama's chin. "He was the one who brought me up out of the Meikai."

"You don't mean..." Kurama started.

"Yes, the Netherworld where all demons go when they 'die'. You would be wise not to underestimate Demento. I consider myself lucky to be given a second chance to exact my revenge on Kurama."

Demento chuckled while floating over beside Karasu. "And in return, Karasu is helping me to make my dreams come true. He, too, is excited to witness the Taiyoukai come to life once more! Just think, the human race will be wiped out from this side of the world before sunset. You don't seem at all thrilled, Hiei. I thought you loathed the human race? Isn't this what you've desired when you stole the Shadow Sword from King Enma? You wanted to use it to take over this world!"

The fire demon stood still and remained silent.

"Hello? Anybody home? I'm waiting for an answer."

"Perhaps we should convince him as I inflict more pain on his dear fox friend?" Karasu chuckled deeply, licking his lips underneath his mask.

This disgusting act forced Hiei to draw his sword. The demon swordswoman stepped forward.

"Not so fast! If you come one more inch with that weapon, Karasu will finish your friend off!" Demento warned the fire demon. "This is your last warning! And I certainly can't risk letting the fox die because of your foolish act!"

Hiei smirked. "You think you can hold Kurama captive for long? I wouldn't underestimate the spirit of Youko." _C'mon, Kurama. Why aren't you releasing the fox spirit?_ He tried to link his mind with Kurama's, but received no response.

The sorcerer taunted the fire demon. "Just wait, Hiei! The first Taiyoukai will awaken in a few moments! I'd worry more about them than your friend. Forget about the fox. He's ours now!"

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland/Eastern Section/9:09 PM**_

"_**Venus Love and Beauty Shock!!**_"

"_**Jupiter Oak Evolution!!**_"

Venus and Jupiter wasted four demons with their unleashed attacks.

Then from out of nowhere…

"_**Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!**_"

Another demon was washed and cleaned into dust by a large splash of water. Venus and Jupiter quickly looked up as Sailor Mercury dropped in near them.

"Sailor Mercury?!" Jupiter was taken back.

"Are the others ok?" Venus quickly asked as she approached Mercury.

Arbormon was delighted to see Mercury as he rushed over to her. "Yeah, good to see you here, Mercury!"

"They're fine. Artemis, Rio, and Mako said that they'd look after the girls," Mercury added.

"GAUGH!!!" The group of demons roared as they toppled over and turned into dust from the background.

"That's good to hear. Now let's give the boys a hand!" Venus declared as she summoned another long chain made out of glowing hearts.

"_**Shotgun!!**_"

"_**Double Spirit Sword!!**_"

Others were quickly blasted away by spirit energy blasts created by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, and Arbormon already cleared this section of the park of any demon nuisances. They turned their attention around their surroundings. Everything seemed clear much to their relief.

"Yeah, that takes care of those filthy scum," Kuwabara snorted. "I didn't even break a sweat."

Yusuke groaned with disappointment. "And here I was looking for at least a decent warm-up. I never even got to cut loose! Damn rip-off!"

Sailor Jupiter chuckled, crossing her arms. "Now, now, boys. At least we got rid of them."

Arbormon turned toward Mercury as he raised a thumb up. "How'd I do, Ami?"

The blue-haired female smiled, patting Arbormon's back. "Good work, Vega."

"Well, what do you say we go and find our pals? They could probably use a hand," Sailor Venus suggested as she prepared to move. Before she could, a figure dropped down in front of her. "Whoa!"

"Who's there?!" Kuwabara growled as he balled up his fists. "Come on out!"

"Relax, fellows. Thou shouldn't get defensive," the familiar voice of a certain Warrior of Metal chimed in.

As he came out of hiding, Mercuremon approached the six warriors. "It's been a while, friends."

Sailor Venus let out a sigh as she placed a hand on her chest. "God... You startled me!! I could have had a freaking heart attack at such a young, beautiful age!"

"My apologies, Sailor Venus," Mercuremon said as he walked past Venus.

"You missed out, Dimitro," Yusuke said. "We were just finishing up here."

The Warrior of Metal rubbed his glass face where his 'chin' supposedly was. "I see."

"That doesn't matter, There's probably gonna be more of those bastards," Arbormon said.

"That's true..." Venus stopped and blinked, noticing that Yusuke and Kuwabara had their attention shifted toward the distance. "Um, boys? What's up?"

Yusuke and Kuwabara both turned as they sported angry scowls. They grit their teeth fiercely as a pair of familiar faces were standing twenty feet from them. They recalled these two from the Dark Tournament. Kuwabara most certainly not happy to see either of them.

"Hahaha. Long time no see, boys!" The ghoulish laughter caused both boys to seethe with anger.

Dr. Ichigaki and Risho stood out in the open with an army of demons and half-demon, half-mechanical bio-warriors.

"You!" Yusuke growled. "I thought I took your ass out for good, Ichigaki!"

Kuwabara tensed like there was no tomorrow. "You sick son of a bitch! And you decided to bring along that _loser!_"

Risho scoffed as he saw Kuwabara. "And the repulsive one spews off his big mouth again. You certainly haven't changed, Kuwabara!"

"Whoa... you guys know those two?" Sailor Venus blinked in confusion and curiosity. She gazed over at Ichigaki and gagged. "Ewww, gross! Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately, boogerlips?!" She then looked over at Risho. "Now, he seems like a pompous ass."

"So, it's true then. We heard that some demon rebellion was starting and you two obviously are a part of it," Yusuke said. He grinned with calm composure as he pressed his left foot down. "Well, too bad we just took care of your little pawns."

"That's right, and we're going to send you freaks back where you belong. Just call us the Demon Busters," Kuwabara cracked a smile.

"So, I've heard Yusuke Urameshi has been relieved of his Spirit Detective duties but you still lend support to Prince Koenma," Ichigaki rubbed his chin. "Very interesting. Still, even if you are Raizen's son, I'll never forgive what you did to me at the Dark Tournament! I will see to it that Demento's ambition comes to reality! Soon, you will meet your worst nightmare!"

Risho chuckled as he brushed his hair aside. "The eight Taiyoukai will destroy your precious world and we, the demon-kin, will take what is rightfully ours."

"You think so, eh?" Yusuke snorted as he balled up his fists. "Not without a fight, and just to warn ya... I'm not the same guy you knew from the Dark Tournament. You guys are just another stepping stone."

"Heh, we'll see who the stepping stone is when the Taiyoukai are all revived. Attack my bio-warriors!" Dr. Ichigaki shouted, waving out his right hand. "Kill Yusuke Urameshi and his friends!"

Risho commanded his demon soldiers on ahead. "Come forth, my demon brothers! Let us take care of these filth!"

"We can take 'em!" Kuwabara roared as he summoned his Spirit Sword. "C'mon!!"

Sailor Venus frowned as she yelled back to the boys. "Yusuke! Kuwabara! We'll leave these guys to you!"

"Sure. We can take it from here!" Yusuke replied as he blasted several of Ichigaki's bio-warriors into dust.

"Vega, Dimitro, come with me," Mercury said as she led the two Legendary Warriors ahead. "Venus, what about you?"

The blonde warrior raced off to opposite direction. "I'm going back to check on Rio-kun and the others!" With that, she leaped on top of a rooftop across several booths. "I'll be back to lend you guys a hand!"

Once Venus departed, Sailor Mercury turned to see Sailor Jupiter running off to another direction. "Let's follow Jupiter, you two. She must be off to look for Usagi-chan and the others."

With that, Arbormon and Mercuremon followed Mercury's lead.

As everyone left, this allowed Yusuke and Kuwabara enough room to cut loose against demon hordes.

"Ready to kick some ass like the good ol' days, Urameshi?"

The former Spirit Detective pointed his index finger. "Do I even need to answer that? _**SPIRIT GUN!!**_"

As Yusuke shouted, a massive stream of blue light covered the area as shrieks and screams echoed throughout the area. Kuwabara covered his eyes as he was astonished by Yusuke's way of 'cutting loose.'

"Holy crap, Urameshi!!"

"And I'm only getting started. I haven't even gone full demon mode on their asses!" Yusuke snarled as he bared his demonic fangs.

Dr. Ichigaki and Risho observed the event unfold while standing on top of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue.

"Yusuke Urameshi has indeed gotten much stronger but... I wonder if it will be enough to stop all eight Taiyoukai," the demon scientist watched while stroking his chin.

The dark-haired demon replied. "I'll venture a guess that their chances are not good."

"Exactly, if we wear them out, they will be easy pickings for the Taiyoukai!" Ichigaki cackled. _In fact, I seem to recall that they had trouble defeating an extremely weak Taiyoukai named Draco three years ago. According to legend, the mightiest of these Taiyoukai were said to be on par with Raizen in his prime. These poor boys don't know what they're getting themselves into! They're good as dead!_

Yusuke relieved his attack and chuckled. "Yeah, that should do. Now to take care of the rest of these clowns. Ready, Kuwabara?"

"Oh yeah! Bring 'em on!" The orange-haired male summoned his Double Spirit Swords.

xxxxx

_**Western Section/9:13 PM**_

Mamoru stopped as he and Yuuichirou decided to take a breather. Yuuichirou lifted his chin up and rubbed his scruffy hair.

"Thanks, Mamoru-san, but we shouldn't run off like this."

"Yuuichirou, I had to take you to safety. It's going to get intense out there and Rei wouldn't forgive me if anything were to happen to you."

Yuuichirou cracked a smile. "Rei-san. She's such a strong girl. I admire her courage. She and those girls are something else."

"Huh?" Usagi's lover blinked in confusion.

"You don't need to hide it anymore, Mamoru-san. I know Rei-san and her friends are the Sailor Senshi."

The dark-haired man was taken aback by this while taking a few steps back. "Wha... what did you say?" He couldn't believe his ears after hearing the mention of Sailor Senshi out of Yuuichirou's own mouth. "How did you...?"

"I always knew they were. And I know that you're Tuxedo Kamen. Okami has told me everything."

"What?! You know Okami?!"

"It's about time I let the cat out of the bag then..." The shaggy-haired man smirked as he crouched over. His body trembled as hair spread throughout his body. His body grew five times bigger than his normal human form. Brown fur now replaced the hair that covered him while his mouth extended into a snout.

Mamoru was speechless at Yuuichirou's transformation. "You're... a Lycan?!?!"

Yuuichirou opened his eyes and turned his head toward Mamoru. His yellow eyes had a soft, innocent glare to them as he tried not to look fierce and intimidating.

"It's okay, Mamoru-san. I have self control over my Lycan form," Yuuichirou assured the man. "I still have my human mentality."

"How could Rei not figure this one out?!"

"I'm sure she knows, but she doesn't mention it, just like how I keep the secret of her and her friends being the Sailor Senshi," Yuuichirou said.

"But, it's not a full moon night right now."

"During a full moon, my Lycan nature completely takes over and I can't control it. However, any other night, I can change into one if I so choose to and I still have my human mind."

"Well then, there's no need to hide this from you," Mamoru said as a gray aura covered him down from head to toe. He was then garbed in his Tuxedo Kamen wardrobe.

"Let me join you, Tuxedo Kamen. I want to be able to help you and Rei-san. Please."

The masked man shifted forward and waved over to the Lycan. "Come then, my friend. Let's not waste any time."

Yuuichirou smiled as he followed Kamen. "Thank you, Mamoru-san."

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen now," the masked man corrected him. "Keep up with me!"

xxxxx

"_**Firepalm Blast!!**_" Suzakato shouted as he incinerated several demons with his flamethrower attack.

Seirika roared while raising her trident and quickly zapped three demon warriors with bolts of lightning. "_**Thunder Trident Fury!!**_"

"Wow! They've already taken out those nasty demons!" Sailor Chibi Moon cried ecstatically.

Sailor Saturn shifted her eyes to her left direction. She called out to her colleagues. "There's more of them coming!"

Eternal Sailor Moon stepped in front of the incoming demons while pointing her scepter at the Makai creatures. "_**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!**_" As her scepter lit up, a stream of silver purifying light turned the demon horde into ashes instantly.

Sailor Mars quickly cut off the path of more demons and pulled out ten Ofuda scrolls. She muttered her Shinto chant. "_**Akuryo Taisen!!**_" The scrolls hit their marks as each one landed on a demon's forehead. Then, she summoned a bow and arrows out of her own flames. "Stay still, boys." With a smirk, she shot out ten arrows at the paralyzed demons simultaneously. "_**Mars Flame Sniper!!**_"

"GAAAUGH!!!" The demons roared as their bodies were burned into ashes.

"Yeah! That should take care of them!" Suzakato said.

Sailor Chibi Moon glanced around. "Where to now?"

"Hiei hasn't come back," Mars noticed the demon was still gone. "You guys... I suggest we split up. Takato and Rika, you two join with your friends. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Saturn, and I will go look for the other Senshi."

Saturn nodded concurringly. "I've already contacted Pluto, Uranus, and Neptune. They'll arrive here soon."

Sailor Chibi Moon looked up as she pointed to several winged figures. However, these demons were not the same green-skinned reptilian creatures. They resembled female humans but there were distinctive differences. A pair of bat wings folded across their backs. Their bodies were relatively lithe as their skin was delicately pale. They each wore black tube tops while their busty bosoms were pushed up. Their legs were tightened in a silver silk-like material and wore black high-heeled boots. They each bore a striking resemblance to their head mistress, Lilith, but they had a variety of different colored hair. Some had green hair, others purple, a few pink, and others pure black. Each one had golden-yellow eyes with dilating, thin irises.

The deadly mistress demons giggled amongst themselves as they glared at the four Sailor Senshi and the two Beast Tamers.

"Look out, girls!" Luna and Diana, who now distanced themselves from the battlegrounds near a bench, warned the Senshi.

Sailor Chibi Moon gawked at the attire worn by the mistress. "Did someone call for hookers?"

Sailor Mars scowled. "More demons, and their wardrobe sucks." She turned to see Suzakato and Seirika behind her and Moon. "Go on, you two. Find your friends and stay with them! We'll take care of these witches."

"Right! Let's go, Rika!" Suzakato said. "Careful with these guys, Mars."

"Don't worry about us, Takato! Now go on! Guilmon's waiting for ya!" Eternal Sailor Moon turned and winked to Suzakato.

Suzakato flew off with Seirika as they sped off to meet with the other Tamers.

"Well, look what we have here girls," a red-haired demon mistress licked her lips while rubbing her chest. "Mmmm, these little girls will be fun to play with. Don't you think?"

A green-haired mistress walked forward and pulled out a whip. "The Senshi will make good bondage slaves. Oh yes!"

"Bondage?!" Sailor Chibi Moon blushed as she gulped. "Whoa! No way! You're not getting your filthy hands on me!"

Sailor Saturn frowned while standing beside her pink-haired friend. "Don't worry, Sailor Chibi Moon. They won't get the chance."

"We'll show these girls that we're not anyone's playthings. Right, Sailor Moon?" Sailor Mars said as she channeled spiraling fire rings around her arms.

Eternal Sailor Moon nodded concurringly, making no response as she waved her scepter. "You hussies messed with the wrong girls!"

The mistress chuckled amongst themselves as they flew out to attack the four Sailor Senshi. Moon, Mars, Saturn, and Chibi Moon all spread out to take several of the mistress demons altogether.

Sailor Mars blasted a mistress back with her a burst of flames as she worried about her sister's whereabouts. _Cammy-chan, wherever you and the kids are... I hope you're all right! We'll find you once we're done with these sluts! And Hiei... did you manage to find Kurama yet?_

'_Stay focused, Princess Mars.'_

_Houou? _

'_Do not concern yourself with Cammy or Hiei. They'll be fine. You and the Senshi have done very well.'_

_Yeah, but I've got a terrible premonition about these Taiyoukai._

'_You, too? Well, when the time comes... you and the others must be ready.'_

_Have you recovered enough of your power, Houou?_

'_Almost, but I see even your Valkyrie armors aren't up to 100 percent.'_

_We exhausted a lot of the Valkyrie armors' power against Ghidorah and Yami Houou. That's why we're fighting in our regular forms... We'll use the Valkyrie armor only when we really need it. But, we're doing well without them._

'_For now, but wait until the Taiyoukai come.'_

_Right. _

'_If you need to draw power from me, just say so and I'll grant you what I have.'_

_That won't be necessary. I'll fight with my own power. Thanks though. _

'_Good luck, Rei. I'll be pulling for you and your friends. Have faith in Takato, Cammy, and everyone.'_

_I will. Now, if you'll excuse me... I have some demons to exterminate!_

Sailor Mars protected Moon by sending a fiery bow at a mistress. "Come on! Bring it on, bitches!"

Eternal Sailor Moon sweatdropped. "Mars sure has gotten fired up."

"That... was a terrible pun," the Flame Senshi groaned as she watched Saturn and Chibi Moon taking care of business. "Now, let's end this!"

xxxxx

_**Northern Section/Upper Level of Dance Hall/9:18 PM**_

Saya finished placing bandages on Tsukimaru's injured areas. After that, she walked him over to a bed and helped him sit down. The vampire demon huffed as he gently took Saya's right hand and watched as she shivered from the freezing touch of his hand.

"Soooo cold," Saya shivered as she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. It's just so romantic to know that my guardian angel is a vampire. Tsukimaru... thanks for protecting me from that mean cat and his freaky friend."

"So, Demento's been looking for me. If he's sent Loki, then he must be preoccupied trying to revive the Taiyoukai. That fucking sorcerer must be really close to realizing his ambition... damn! I've got to stop him!" Tsukimaru growled as he smashed his fists on the bedside.

Saya was still clueless on the whole situation. Nonetheless, she listened and sat down beside the vampire.

"Saya. That's the reason I wanted to leave you tonight. I don't want to involve you in this... horrible situation. Loki was sent to eliminate me and you since you are now with me."

The girl sighed as she wrapped her arms around her legs. "I'm really in the dark with all of this. I don't know about this Demento or Taiyou-whatever, but I can tell that you have a kind heart, and that you don't want to associate with those kind of people anymore."

"Believe me, Saya. You have no idea. The only reason I volunteered to help Demento was to find a way into the human world. Every demon I've encountered claim that humans are nothing more than food, but I've never thought that."

"You don't think of me as a meal?"

"No. It's because of you that I know there are kind humans."

"Yeah, but there's some really horrible people out there. Sometimes I wish I weren't a human. But, believe me Tsukimaru... there are kind people!"

"But, not as kind as you..." he commentefd as he stared fondly into Saya's eyes.

Saya blushed as her eyes glared into Tsukimaru's as if she were hypnotized by his gaze. "I'm one of the many kind people." _Oh god... he's so gorgeous up close. _"...I... I... I can introduce you to some kind people. My brother is a gentle boy."

"Yes, he seemed nice and you have friends you'd introduce me to?"

"A few..." Saya couldn't help it. She wanted to throw herself onto the vampire. Regardless that he was a demon, she wanted to be in his protective arms. Without warning, she leaned closer and reached up to Tsukimaru's face.

"Sa... Saya?" The man blinked as the girl reached closer and kissed him on the lips. "Mmm...Sa...ya..." _This kiss again... I must say it feels comforting... Yes, I've found someone who truly does understand me. Someone I can trust and depend on. Saya Sagara, I... I want to be with you._ He set Saya on his lap as she put her arms around his neck. Pulling his lips off hers, he blinked out of surprise. "Saya...?"

"I want to be with you tonight, Tsukimaru," she leaned over as she whispered in his ear. "Don't leave me."

"I won't... Now that I'm getting to know you better. You are the one person I can trust with my life."

Saya smirked as she took off her armor and set it aside. She leaned over wearing nothing but a pink bra and her hair let loose. The vampire set the smaller girl on the bed and undid his cloak to reveal his white shirt. Saya reached over to unbutton the shirt for her new lover and opened it open to reveal a bare, muscular chest. Saya's eyes were hypnotized over the physique of the demon.

"Such a gorgeous body...." she murmured as she blushed.

Tsukimaru smirked. "And I have more than that to show, dear Saya. Are you ready?"

"Yes... Oh yes," she responded, nodding her head as her cheeks flushed red. "I want you."

"And I want you even more."

As the two lovers lifted their heads, they leaned over to kiss each other. This time their tongues met and encircled each other as Tsukimaru lay on top of Saya.

Unbeknownst to the lovers, there was someone watching... waiting until the time was right... to strike.

Loki purred softly as his eyes gleamed through the pitch darkness. _Me-row. Naughty, naughty Tsukimaru._

xxxxx

_**Southern Section/9:20 PM**_

Meanwhile, as they stood on top of a steel platform, Wolfmon and Loweemon gazed out into the open. They watched as demon hordes rampaged across the streets. The brothers turned to face one another and readied their weapons.

"We're going to be in for a fight, Loweemon."

The Warrior of Darkness replied calmly. "Don't worry, Wolfmon. We still have our A-Hybrid forms if we're in trouble."

"Right! Shall we proceed then?"

"Let's go, brother."

Both Loweemon and Wolfmon jumped off as they landed at the center of a demon-infested area.

"Who are these two?!" A frog-faced demon croaked.

A bee-like demon buzzed. "I don't know, but who cares?! We kill anyone who tries to get in our path! Bzzzz!"

"Ready?" Loweemon roared while spinning his staff.

Wolfmon readied his energy swords. "Let's get to work."

Before long, the demons lunged at the brothers with their weapons ready. Wolfmon dashed across as he slashed through the hordes like a hot knife through butter. Raising his staff, Loweemon sent a dark beam that wiped out several demons.

"This is going to take a while," Wolfmon scoffed in annoyance.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Kaibaland/9:22 PM**_

Hiei grit his teeth and didn't move an inch. The fire demon was setting up for his darkness dragon. As he did this, the burning, dark flames flowed through his right hand. However, he tried his best to restrain himself since Kurama was being held captive. He couldn't risk harming his comrade while Demento had the fox demon bound by a paralysis spell.

"Hehe, just look at you. Doesn't he look pathetic, Karasu?" Demento snickered.

Karasu chuckled while placing a hand under Kurama's chin. "You must want to save your dear friend, Hiei. You want him? Well, feel free to do so, but I wouldn't recommend it... if you value Kurama's life that is."

"Doesn't matter, since he'll be gone from this world forever once his pure soul has been extracted..." Demento turned as he sensed an overwhelming power about to erupt. A maniacal grin widened on the demon sorcerer's face as he busted out in laughter. "Ohohohoho!! AT LONG LAST!! The Taiyoukai are ready to be revived!"

"What?!" Hiei exclaimed as he glanced back. His eyes widened in horror. _He's right! I can sense two strong demon powers about to emerge._

"Your friends are good as dead now, Hiei! The first two Taiyoukai should be more than enough to take care of your new allies!" The sorcerer giggled happily like a schoolgirl as he licked his lips.

Hiei gritted his teeth as he glanced between Kurama and the theme park. _Yusuke... Miko... you two better get everyone out of there! _

xxxxx

_**Front Entrance/9:26 PM**_

After the mini-golf course was overrun by demons, Yui and her friends followed the fleeing crowd toward the entrance, as they stopped to find demon warriors blocking the exit. They had sensed Yui and Cammy's strong spiritual pressure as well as Aoshi's demonic energy.

Mokuba, Max, and Sam were in the same dilemma as the Duelists. They couldn't summon their Kas. The girls and Aoshi were left to fend off the demon hordes.

Dark Gabumon had digivolved into Black Garurumon and was holding off a few demons.

"Stay close to us guys!" Yui exclaimed as she and Black Garurumon faced the demon hordes.

Aoshi growled as he crouched on the ground. "Just leave these freaks to us!"

"Shoot! I really wish we had our Kas!" Sam yelled with frustration.

Max whined while standing beside his brother. "I know! I can't just stand back!"

"We'll just have to deal with it, guys. These freaks don't seem that tough for them," Mokuba assured the brothers. "We have to find Seto and Lyn. I'm worried about them."

"Don't worry, Mokuba. Once we've cleared this area of these ugly freaks, we'll find them," Yui said. "Then, we'll find my brother and Cammy-chan's sister."

As her arms were coated with a white aura, Cammy placed her hands out in front. "I wouldn't worry about them, Yui-chan. If _we_ can take these guys down, they should have no trouble."

"Hey, guys! Do you feel that?" Aoshi blinked as his ears twitched.

Just then, the ground underneath the children's feet started to rumble. They screamed out as the tremors got even bigger and the ground started to crack open. Black Garurumon jumped back in alarm as he grabbed Yui and threw her onto his back. He quickly picked up Cammy and Aoshi as they sat behind Yui. Mokuba, Max, and Sam jumped on the digimon's back as Black Garurumon distanced everyone from the crackling earth.

Unfortunately, the demons that remained around the hot spot were caught by an explosive burst of light.

_**SHOOM.**_

This beacon expanded into a tall, silver column as the demons were quickly incinerated. The children and the champion-level wolf digimon watched as a figure hovered from out of the cracked hole. The figure was surrounded by a bright, silver aura. This wasn't just any kind of ordinary aura but the demonic kind.

Aoshi gulped as his entire body stiffened with fright.

"Aoshi-kun? What's the matter?" Cammy turned as she noticed the boy's uneasiness. She quickly shifted her eyes back to the glowing figure in the distance and gasped. "Whoa! Are you feeling this you guys?!"

Yui answered as she balled up her hands. "Yeah... this is demonic energy all right... Damn, it feels like Draco all over again!"

"Wait?! Draco?! Is that thing a demon like him?!" Max exclaimed as his body trembled. "A... Taiyoukai?"

"You mean there's more of these things?!" Sam gulped, looking at the glowing figure.

"I remember we went out looking for the seals, but I never would have guessed one would be here!" Aoshi recalled, not taking his eyes off the figure. "My father knows about these things. If what he told me is true, then Draco is a weakling compared to the eight sealed ones."

"There's eight of them?!" Mokuba gasped in horrified disbelief.

"Yes, and no doubt we're looking at one of them right now," the Lycan child stated.

As the shining silver aura dimmed, the Taiyoukai was finally revealed. The demon in question was covered entirely by silver, metallic armor. His chest, arms, legs and body was covered by layers of steel metal. Underneath appeared to be green skin. He looked strikingly similar to an armadillo but stood upright like a humanoid. It stood at a staggering fifteen feet tall with a shell on its back that appeared to be thirty feet in diameter. His feet and hands were equipped with long, twelve-inch claws, which were strong enough to tear through the strongest of metal and could rip a full grown elephant in half with ease. A short tail protruded out of the demon's backside as it wagged back and forth. The demon's face was elongated in the form of a snout. His eyes were golden yellow and glowing intensely. Jagged teeth were displayed as he opened his mouth.

He turned around and faced the children. His yellow, ghoulish eyes meet theirs.

Black Garurumon growled as he backed away. Yui, Aoshi, and Cammy tried to mask their frightened faces as they watched the Taiyoukai shifting his whole body around.

"He saw us! C'mon, Black Garurumon! Get us out of here!" Max panicked, hitting the wolf digimon's back.

Yui whispered something into Black Garurumon's ear.

The digimon nodded. "Right."

With that, the black-furred wolf turned and dashed off with the children in tow. It appeared that they were retreating. However, Yui had a plan to lure the demon out.

The Taiyoukai tilted his head as he raised his arms and yawned. "Eh...?" Shaking his head, the demon returned to his senses and roared. "_**RAAAARGH!!!**_" He watched Black Garurumon disappear into the distance and smirked. "You can run, but you can't hide from the Taiyoukai of Metal... IRONCLAW!!" As he smashed his hands into the ground, metal spikes caused the ground to rise up as the demon hordes were knocked back.

The metallic demon reached out and slashed a demon in half with his claws. He turned as he saw other demons scattering away in sheer fright of Ironclaw.

"YES!! FREE AT LAST!!! HAHAHA!!!" The demon laughed aloud while pounding his chest. "FREEDOM!!"

As he flexed both of his arms, a silver aura once again covered Ironclaw from head to toe. He then rolled up into a ball and pursued the children. "Oh, yes! TIME TO WRECK HAVOC ON THESE PATHETIC HUMANS! HAHAHA!!"

xxxxx

_**Western Section/9:24 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Tamers and their digimon partners stopped as the ground started trembling under their feet. Himakko, Jeri, Felinismon, Renamon, Inumon, Suzakato and Seirika arrived just in time.

"Takato!! You're back!!" Guilmon shouted as he leaped in front of his partner. "But, it's shaking!!"

"What the heck is going on?!" Kazu exclaimed as he started freaking out.

Renamon's eyes widened as she watched the demons running off. "They sense something is coming. And I can feel it, too."

Inumon frowned. "You, too? Then, it wasn't just me."

That was when the four Beast Tamers felt a jolt tingling inside their bodies. Their beast guardians immediately called out to their respective avatars.

Suzaku called out in his vessel's thoughts. _'Takato! The Taiyoukai... They've finally awakened.'_

Seiryuu warned his vessel. _'The demon sorcerer must have been able to complete his spell somehow.'_

Genbu spoke within Henry's mind. _'Henry! You and the others must unite to stop these monsters, whatever the cost may be.'_

Byakko spoke to his vessel. _'Get ready, Himura, and do not attempt to fight any of these monsters on your own!'_

Suzakato opened his eyes and gasped. "Is this it?"

Seirika's face hardened with serious intent. "It's finally happening."

Henbu gritted his teeth. "It's going to take more than us to beat them."

Himakko nodded as he gripped his weapon. "No argument there."

Guilmon, Renamon, Rapidmon and Inumon stood beside their partners. The Victory Tamers, Ranamon, Grottomon, Catramon, Antiramon, Beelzebumon, Guardromon, Marine Angemon, and Felinismon watched as the ground exploded and released a tall pillar of yellowish brown light. The second Taiyoukai slowly hovered out of its imprisonment with its body concealed behind the column of light.

"It's the Taiyoukai, you guys. Geez, do you feel that power?!" Seirika gaped as she tried to remain calm.

Renamon growled as her fur stood up. "Inumon."

"Yeah. We're definitely going to have to evolve into our ultimate or possibly our mega forms to stand a chance," the dark canine digimon watched the Taiyoukai. "No, scratch that. Our mega forms are definitely needed."

"Nah! You think?!" Rapidmon spat out. "Gah! There goes my Halloween night! This year was a total waste!"

"Quiet everyone!" Suzakato shouted as his eyes narrowed and his entire body ignited with raging flames. "Guilmon, get ready to digivolve."

"Right!" Guilmon crouched while his eyes turned feral.

As the light dimmed, the second Taiyoukai was revealed to all. He was a golem entirely made of wood. The behemoth stood tall as he towered over everyone in the area. By the looks of it, the demon was about twenty-nine feet in height. The giant's face had a large, gaping mouth filled with wooden teeth and inside his mouth was pitch blackness - large enough to swallow everyone and everything in his path. Tiny glass orbs - serving as its eyes - covered his entire front part of his head as a giant metallic face plate covered the lower part of his face. Its giant arms were hanging by its sides as its fists were ten times larger than its head. On the sides of the behemoth's head, several protrusions jutted out..

The sight of this giant wooden golem sent chills down the Tamers' spines. The demon was already giving off a demonic aura that spooked even the digimon.

Phillipe gulped as he turned toward Catramon. "How do we fight that?!"

"Simple. We attack with everything we've got," Catramon replied as she readied her sword.

"That's right! We're not backing down from this creep! Taiyoukai or not... we're going to show this creep just how we work as a team!" Suzakato announced as his flaming aura expanded. "Ready, Guilmon? Ready, guys?"

"I'm with you, Takato!" Guilmon responded as his digimon started to glow. Suzakato's D-Ark already started to glow. "_**Guilmon CHOU SHINKA!! War Growlmon!!**_" Standing in place of the crimson reptile digimon was giant, cybernetic reptilian beast - WarGrowlmon.

Renamon jumped up into mid-air as she digivolved after Seirika's D-Ark activated. "_**Renamon CHOU SHINKA!! Taomon!!**_"

Inumon quickly digivolved as Himakko's D-Ark activated. "_**Inumon CHOU SHINKA!! Inferno Inumon!!**_"

As the four ultimate-level digimon stood beside their Beast Tamer partners, everyone readied themselves for their first battle against a powerful Makai demon.

Suzakato narrowed his eyes and focused. "Everyone! Get ready!"

The wooden demon roared as it lifted its right hand up. "PITIFUL WORMS!! TODAY YOU WILL DIE AT THE HANDS OF THE TAIYOUKAI OF THE WOOD ELEMENT... MADEIRA!!"

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yusuke: The first two Taiyoukai are revived?! This is not what we needed!

Suzakato: Don't worry, guys! We've got that wooden freak against the ropes!

Himakko: Metal and fire can hurt this guy! War Growlmon and I can compensate for that!

Seirika: And Suzakato has his flames to really hurt that giant log freak!

Cammy: Darn but none of us have anything to hurt Ironclaw! Unless...

Yui: Dark Gabumon! Time for Lady Lupin!

Hiei: What?! Two more Taiyoukai?!

Demento: Yes, and I'd look behind you...

Hiei: What the...?!

Loki: Naughty, naughty Tsukimaru. Mind if I borrow the girl from you? Merow!

Tsukimaru: SAYA!!

Rio: Minako-san, there's something that I've been hiding from you.

Venus: What is this?! RIO-KUN!

Ardhamon: What's that?! Damn, we've got big problems, guys!

Demento: Two more Taiyoukai for the price of one! Ohohoho and we haven't even been introduced to the big boys!

Mars: Hiei?! Senshi, time to head out to the city! We'll take this fight out of the theme park!

Jupiter: Crap! We've got company!

Yugi: Next time on the Taiyoukai Awakening!

-

_**Thunder and Ice! Head Forth into the City!**_

-

Mukuro: Yomi, Enki, the situation has gotten out of hand, and it will only get worse.

Yomi: Demento has gone too far with his ambition. We must take action.

Enki: Let's go.

Mukuro: It's time we head into the living realm.

xxxxx

**A/N**: And there you have the first two Taiyoukai have been unveiled. Ironclaw is based off, well... an armadillo. Madeira is inspired by the sealing golem statue used by the Akatsuki in the _Naruto Shippuden_ series. The name Madeira is a Portuguese word meaning 'wood.' Thanks to Belletiger for Madeira's name!

Nothing else much to say but the next chapter will feature the YuYuGiDigiMoon debut of Makai residents Yomi, Mukuro, and Enki. And a whole bunch of other notable Makai demons. A brief background will be hopefully clarified in the next chapter by these three.

That's it for now. Leave a review when you're done reading! See you later!


	7. Thunder and Ice! Head to the City!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

Two of the Taiyoukai have already been awakened. Two more shall be revealed in this action-packed chapter! As we advanced through the next chapters, the remaining super demons will appear.

Anyway, onto the movie!

xxxxx

_**Thunder and Ice! Head Forth into the City!**_

xxxxx

_**Makai/Demon's Door Cave/9:30 PM**_

"Are we there yet, father?!"

"We are, Shura."

"Finally! Look! I see Enki and Mukuro!"

"So, it seems. They're standing near the gateway. It appears what I've heard is true. _They_ have finally awakened in the human world."

"Who father?"

"You'll find out soon enough, my son."

There were two figures standing near a portal way that was opened. This portal would allow passage directly into the human world but it could not be opened without permission. However, there would be no need for any permission. Because it was Enki, winner of the previous Makai Tournament, that opened the door. Mukuro stood alongside him.

Mukuro appeared human, but is actually a demon, and one of the former Three Makai Lords. She has a pink-tan complexion, like any human's skin would be. Her hair lengthened down her back and was a flame-orange color. Covering her upper body was a purple vest with a white long-sleeved shirt underneath. She wore white, baggy pants with a red belt tightened around her waist; and she wore black shoes, which looked more like slip-ons. The most notable feature of this female demon was the bandaged cloth covering the left side of her face, along with parts of her body, used to hide her disfigurement after pouring acid on herself.

Enki was a large, round demon with a jolly personality. He was red-skinned with short, bushy green hair, wore a bushy goatee and had two horns jutting out of his forehead. He wore a blue tank top, large gray pants and black shoes. Despite his friendly and huggable appearance, he is quite the powerful demon. Enki surprised every demon after winning the Makai Tournament as he bested both Mukuro and Yomi. Though, to be fair, those two were already exhausted by the time they fought Enki. For his first declaration as new Makai ruler, he declared that all demons and apparitions leave the humans alone.

Enki feared as much that there would be opposition against his rule. However, he had no idea that the eight Taiyoukai would be involved.

"So, you finally came, Yomi," Mukuro remarked as she noticed the other former Demon lord. Her tone was calm and almost serene, which was a complete opposite of her former violent and ruthless personality.

Enki turned and smiled toward the arrivals. "Good to see you again."

As he stopped, Yomi gave a nod to both demons. This former Demon Lord was on a long trek with his son following the Makai Tournament. This demon was taller in stature than both Mukuro and Enki. He had a moderate build. His skin had a cream-colored complexion. His face seemed calm as his eyes were closed due to the blindness caused by Youko Kurama. He had long, black hair coming down his back. There were three pairs of long, pointed ears on the sides of his face. Jutting out the sides of his temples were horns; two horns protruded at the front of his head. He wore a red Chinese-styled shirt with long coattails hanging by his sides. He wore that same shirt over a white bodysuit. His other accessories included lavender pants, a white belt fastened around his waist, and green shoes.

A smaller child stood alongside the former Demon Lord's side. This was Yomi's son, Shura. He looked like a miniature version of his father. However, Shura only had two ears, his hair was shorter, and he was not blind. He wore light blue Chinese-styled shirt, white pants, a red belt fastened around his waist, and black shoes.

"Mukuro, Enki, it's been a while," Yomi replied as he acknowledged both demons. " My son and I have sensed a disturbance from the human world."

"Indeed, there is a demon rebellion and they're already attacking Yusuke's hometown," Enki confirmed. "This rebellion is no doubt being lead by that cursed demon sorcerer."

Mukuro nodded. "Demento is up to no good again."

"I should have known. We should have sentenced him when we had the chance," Yomi said.

Shura blinked in confusion. "Who is this Demento, father?"

"A nuisance that has managed to escape our grasp many times, Shura. You wouldn't know much about him in any case. But, understand that he is responsible for the recent demon rebellion."

"I see," the child demon replied.

Enki pulled out a remote control and pressed a button to display a projection of Tokyo. There were various shots of demons and Makai insects already running rampant in Tokyo. "This is only the start. In no time, they're going to spread. And this is only the tip of the iceberg. That sorcerer will be releasing the Taiyoukai using one of his spells."

"He must be carrying out his father's ambition," the female demon stated as she watched the projection. "Demento comes from a long line of Makai sorcerers that learned the ways of black magic through the Demon Priests."

"It's said that Demon Priests may have created the Taiyoukai to seize control from us and destroy the human's realm. The eight Taiyoukai that we sealed are regarded as Makai's strongest demons thus far," Enki switched an image and showed them the two Taiyoukai rampaging through Kaibaland. "And we've got more bad news. Two of them have already been released."

"Already?!" Yomi gasped in bewilderment.

"Yes but don't worry... these two are the weakest of the bunch. I'm sure Yusuke and his friends can handle these two. Either one of us can defeat these two Taiyoukai by ourselves. No, the ones we have to worry about have yet to be released."

"How strong are these other Taiyoukai?" Mukuro inquired, folding her arms with authority.

"Well, the strongest one may be as powerful as my dear friend, Raizen, in his prime. Potentially even stronger."

"Whoa! Really?!" Shura couldn't believe what he heard.

"Mukuro, even our combined power wouldn't have brought down Raizen when he was in his prime. That is why we had to wait until he was weakened to the point of near-death," Yomi said.

Mukuro couldn't have agreed more. "Yes, I know. Though, that is in the past. Raizen is gone. We're all that is left of an age old rivalry."

"Don't worry. As long as we get there in time, we should be able to help Yusuke and his colleagues against the Taiyoukai," Enki reassured his demon comrades.

"Father, just what exactly are these Taiyoukai?" Shura's curiosity was piqued. "What's the big deal about them?"

Mukuro smiled. "You want to go ahead and tell him, Yomi?"

The former ruler of Gandara placed a hand behind his son's back. Taking a moment to recall his thoughts, he began by telling the story of the Taiyoukai's origins. "You see, Shura, as you know, the Makai the opposite of the human world. And, just like the human world has a connection to the Spirit Realm, there is a similar realm connected to the Makai, called the Meikai."

"The Meikai?! Is that where demons go when they die?!" Shura was astounded by this revelation.

"No one knows, Shura," Yomi stated. "Not much is known about the Meikai, as few demons have ever returned from there, and those that have, like Yakumo, were too busy plotting something to tell anyone about it. Now, the Demon Priests and Taiyoukai have been around longer than Enki, Lady Mukuro, and I have. They disappeared long before we, the Three Demon Lords, rose to power."

"Raizen may have known them, I believe," Enki replied, scratching his beard, "Although, he was only a young delinquent at the time. I didn't meet Raizen for another hundred years after their disappearance."

"According to information my men have gathered, the Demon Priests were banished to the Meikai by King Enma," Mukuro confirmed. "Whether they are still active or gone is anyone's guess. Demento and his father were students of these priests before they were banished."

"Like the priests, Demento's father may very well be dead," Enki pointed out. "So, Demento may be the last disciple serving these Demon Priests."

"That is, if they are, in fact, still alive," Mukuro deduced. "The whereabouts of these Demon Priests has yet to be confirmed. If they _were_ banished to the Meikai, I doubt King Enma and Spirit World would provide us with the details. Most of their documents are marked confidential."

"We'll worry about that after we take care of Demento and prevent the other Taiyoukai from being released. If we manage to survive, that is," Yomi replied while clenching his left hand. "Two of these Taiyoukai have already been unsealed. We cannot allow any more than four of them to be free from their imprisonments!"

"What about these Taiyoukai? Where did they come from?" Shura asked the three older demons. 'Well?" He shifted his eyes from his father and toward Enki.

"They're ancient demons. Relics from a dreadful and near apocalyptic past. That is all I know of them. I wasn't even born during their reign of terror," Yomi took a deep breath and calmly exhaled. "These eight monsters were regarded as _Toushin_, or 'War Gods,' to many, and they certainly lived up to their reputation. They were worshipped as deities. Each one ruled over their own domain and the strongest of them were allowed to hold power as leaders. Few demons posed any threat to them. In fact, the only threats to their power were each other."

"As mentioned before, Raizen was still only a young demon during their time of reign. His power had barely even managed to register on the S-Class scale," the female demon said.

"King Enma realized that these eight Toushin would have posed a threat to this realm. He quickly intervened and sealed the Taiyoukai. He made sure that no human would ever find them. Gratefully, no human _has_ ever managed to uncover their seals. That is until Demento located them. With his mastery over the demon arts and black magic, he's created a spell to awaken them. That is our current dilemma."

Enki placed his hand through the portal. "Then, there is no time to lose. If any more of them are released, the human world would be annihilated in less than 24 hours. The strongest of these monsters could wipe out entire countries in no time."

"I can't believe this," Shura shuddered at the thought of stronger demons. "There are beings capable of defeating father, Lady Mukuro, and Lord Enki?"

"Come, Shura. This is the perfect time to show off what you've learned through your training," Yomi turned his head toward the portal.

The child demon obediently responded. "Right!"

Mukuro tightened her fists. "Yes, let's go clean up this mess." _Hiei, I'll surely see you again. And I will finally meet this Miko woman you've mentioned to me._

"By the way, what about our allies?" Enki turned as he asked the former Demon Lords.

"As far as I know, a few have already headed off," the female answered, unsure of which of the former Makai tournament fighters have departed. "The ones who are closely familiar with Yusuke Urameshi have already gone: Touya, Shishiwakamaru, Chuu, Rinku, Jin, and some fool who goes by the name of the 'Beautiful' Suzuka." She sweat-dropped, realizing that she referred to the flamboyant demon by his 'proper' name.

"I suppose we'll know once we arrive in the human world. Natsume might have gone ahead as well. Let's go, my friends. It's time we rid the world of these Taiyoukai and that damn sorcerer!"

With that, the four demons dashed through the portal. They would arrive within Tokyo in short time.

xxxxx

_**Spirit World/Koenma's Office/9:36 PM**_

"Oh, no! Oh, no! This is terrible!!" The over enthusiastic Botan was panicking. She walked back and forth as a display of the two Taiyoukai was shown. "Koenma! Two of those Toushin are already about to tear Tokyo down!"

Koenma bit down on his pacifier as he jumped off his seat. "Then, no use of us sitting around here! We're heading out!"

"What?! Out there?!"

"We're going to have to provide for some backup for the boys and the Senshi, right? I have some items to give to them."

The blue-haired ferry girl blinked. "Huh? Items?" She hurried over and followed Koenma. "Will they be of any help to Yusuke and the boys?"

"You'll know once we get there, Botan."

"But, we'll get caught in the line of fire!"

"After the whole Sensui case, I'd rather take action than sit on my butt and watch what goes on," Koenma frowned as he turned towards a dark-haired ferry girl. "Ayame! You and Jorge look after my office while we're gone!"

Ayame nodded in response. "Yes, sir!"

As she summoned her oar, Botan hopped onto it as Koenma grabbed the end of it. "Hang on tight, sir!"

"Hey! Wait! Let me at least ride behind yo...AHHHH!!"

Botan's oar already flew through the clouds as Koenma panicked for his life and hung on. Koenma desperately reached up and hopped on the oar while barking out at Botan.

"Give me a little warning next time!"

"Sorry, but you wanted to get there in a hurry. I just hope we're not too late!" Botan braced herself as she and Koenma passed through the borders between the Spirit and Human Realms.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/9:38 PM**_

"Move out, guys!!" Suzakato shouted at command. He leaped up and flew straight for Madeira. "Get him, War Growlmon!!"

As he charged toward Madeira, War Growlmon knocked the wooden golem back with his right shoulder. The clash of the two titans ensued as War Growlmon and Madeira sized each other up. The cybernetic digimon growled as he pushed the giant golem back a few feet.

"ARGGH!!!" War Growlmon roared as he slashed at Madeira's side with his elbow blades. "_**Radiation Blades!!**_"

Suzakato pointed his palms out and released a stream of flames at Madeira's direction. "_**Firepalm Blast!!**_"

As the Taiyoukai turned, he moved back to avoid the flames. Rapidmon and Taomon flew from above as they launched their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Rapid Fire!!**_"

"_**Thousand Spells!!**_"

A combination of missiles and Ofuda paper struck the wooden golem. The papers combusted into fiery explosions as they hit the wooden beast. Madeira roared in pain as he stumbled backward. The missiles were enough to stun him shortly.

Guardromon pointed his arms as whistling missiles hot from his forearms. "Time to get serious!! _**Guardian Barrage!!**_" He watched as his missiles hit the giant as he chuckled with satisfaction. "Got him!!"

Kazu hollered. "Whoo-hoo! Bulls eye baby!"

Ranamon raised her right hand as summoned a rain cloud, which floated over Madeira's head. "_**Drainin' Rain!!**_"

Grottomon pulled out his giant hammer and leaped up at the demon. "_**Seismic Sledge!!**_" The Warrior of Wood slammed his hammer against the golem's left side and cracked open sections of his wooden body.

"Please! You want to get the job done right?!" Beelzebumon flew down as he charged up his cannon. "_**Death Slinger!!**_" The charged beam fired point blank and blasted through the golem's torso.

Catramon and Felinismon quickly attacked as Madeira was already losing his footing.

"Let's go, Felinismon!" The Amazon warrior shouted as she turned into a large electric dragon. "_**Supreme Thunder Dragon!!**_" The dragon shot across as it blew another hole through Madeira. The dragon flew back down and turned back into Catramon.

Antiramon charged forward and chopped off sections of Madeira's wooden chest. "_**Bunny Blades!!**_"

"I'll just get this over with! HEE-YA!!" Felinismon cried as she leaped forward and kicked Madeira in the side of the head. The feline warrior unleashed a fury of kicks, which knocked Madeira's head around.

"Way to go, Catramon!" Phillipe expressed support for his partner.

Jeri cheered. "Yes! Stay on him, Felinismon!!"

Suzie, Ai and Mako poked their heads out of their hiding spot behind a stand. They cheered on for their digimon. Calumon hopped up as he waved Japanese hand fans to show his fill support.

"We got him!! Hooray!!" Calumon chirped happily.

Madeira roared as he fell back and lost balance while crashing through several stands. The Tamers and their digimon cheered on as they managed to pull off a successful first strike.

"Right on!!" Inferno Inumon cheered on for his digimon colleagues. Then, he realized something. "HEY! I didn't even get a piece of the action! No fair!"

Kenta sighed as he pat Marine Angemon's head. "And neither did poor Marine Angemon."

Himakko chuckled as he pat his partner's back. "It's okay, buddy. I think you'll get another chance."

"Really?"

War Growlmon frowned. "Yeah, we knew that wouldn't be enough to put him down."

"Fine with me! I could use more target practice! Hehehe!" Rapidmon joked as he readied his missile launchers.

Seirika held her trident. "Get ready, Takato. This is not going to be a cakewalk."

"I wasn't expecting this to be easy. I mean... This is a powerful demon from Makai," Suzakato replied as he watched Madeira slowly rising. "Otherwise, if this is the best this guy's got... I'll be disappointed."

Beelzebumon snorted in annoyance. "Feh. I don't care either way. This creep is becoming firewood!"

"And I've got more than enough power to accommodate that," the Warrior of Suzaku tensed up with a fiery aura blazing around him. "Ready, War Growlmon?!"

Smashing his clawed hands together, War Growlmon growled intensely. "Oh yeah!"

"Hey! Don't forget about us, Chumley!" Kazu shouted as he, Kenta, Phillipe, and Jeri were already covered by their Light of Victory auras.

"And us!" Henbu, Himakko and Seirika exclaimed altogether.

As he finally stood up, Madeira shifted his ghastly eyes at the Tamers and their partners. A wicked chuckle uttered from out of the golem's mouth as he prepared to get serious.

"Fools! It's time that I show you the true strength of a Taiyoukai!" Madeira declared as his eyes flared. "I only wanted to see how you'd measure up against me. And I must say... I'm impressed. Entertain me, fools! I will crush where you stand!"

With that, Madeira prepared to go all out against the combined team of the Beast Tamers, the Victory Tamers, and their Digimon partners. The area would immediately turn into a war zone with Madeira ready to show off his true Taiyoukai strength. And it would surely not be as easy as the children once perceived.

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Parking Lot/9:40 PM**_

The four Sailor Senshi quickly led the demon mistresses out of the park. Eternal Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Mars, Sailor Chibi Moon, and Sailor Saturn headed off the mistresses they blocking off the entrance.

Suddenly, the red-haired mistress, Lilith, dropped down from the skies and unfolded her wings. "Oh, my... You Senshi are a lot tougher than we initially thought! Guess we can't take you lightly!"

"Yeah, big mistake to overlook us!" Sailor Moon spat out.

Sailor Chibi Moon stood her ground. "There's no way you're going to turn us into bondage slaves!"

"Heh, that's where you're wrong, insolent child!" The red-haired demon coyly smirked. "Because I, Lilith, will ensure that you are turned into our personal playthings..." She winked playfully at Chibi Moon.

"Ugh! Gross!" The pink-haired Senshi stuck her tongue out.

Sailor Saturn frowned as she pointed her Silence glaive at the demons. "You won't lay a hand on Chibi Moon!"

Sailor Mars quickly readied Ofudas in her hand. "Sorry but I'm nobody's sex toy. You want to try me? I'll barbeque you skanks!"

Lilith smirked from ear to ear. "You'll try and fail."

"I don't think so. I'm already familiar with your kind... if Hiei is any indication," the Miko Senshi replied.

"Hiei...?" Lilith blinked as she laughed. "Oh, ho, ho, ho! Oh, yes! I remember... So, the rumors are true! The great Jaganshi Hiei has fallen for a human Miko girl. It all makes senses now!"

The mistresses giggled amongst themselves as they stood by their leader. The Senshi immediately put up their guards and waited for one of the demons to attack.

"I guess Hiei got bored with Mukuro and decided to go back to you," Lilith placed her hands on her hips. She then ran a finger across her rather large bust and placed her finger in her mouth. "Mmmm. I suppose Hiei needed to return to his obedient master. He's become a lovesick puppy with you, hasn't he? That's soooo funny! To think Hiei-chan has let himself become tamed by a human woman."

"Hey! At least Hiei-kun has a friend! A slut like you doesn't know what's like to know true love!" Sailor Moon retorted angrily at the demon mistress.

Sailor Mars sweat-dropped. "Um... you're not helping, odango-atama. And Hiei is NOT my boyfriend! He's just a friend!"

"Hn. Well, whatever he is to you, it doesn't matter," Lilith scoffed. "He will die once the Taiyoukai get a hold of him. But, don't worry... you can be my personal slave and I will be sure to comfort you so."

The Miko shifted her fiery eyes at the mistress and summoned a ball of fire. "I'm no one's slave." Her voice became deepened with hatred and venom. Without hesitation, she threw her ball of fire as it encompassed the area. "HAAA!!!"

Lilith gasped in horror as the flames shot her direction. She managed to fly up to avoid getting caught. Unfortunately, some of her fellow mistresses were reduced to ashes by Mars' mystic flames.

"LILITH-SAMA!!" The ladies screamed before they turned into ashes.

"YOU BITCH!!" Lilith screamed out as she glared down at Sailor Mars. "YOU WILL PAY!!"

Mars's frown turned into a sly grin. "Mess with me and you'll get burned. I value my friendships."

"Yeah! Way to go, Mars!" Sailor Moon wholeheartedly agreed. She readied her scepter. "And I think I'll clean up the rest of the mess here."

"Go for it."

Lilith snarled as she flew down to stop Sailor Moon. "No you don't!!"

"Yes, she will!" Sailor Saturn called out as she formed a black wall in front of her colleagues. "_**Silence Wall!!**_"

_**BAM.**_

Like a bug hitting the windshield of a car, Lilith hit Saturn's wall face first and slid down. This allowed for Sailor Moon to summon up the magical power from her scepter.

"_**Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!**_" In an instant, Moon's attack spread out and wiped Lilith's remaining mistresses.

"AUUUUGH!!! LILITH-SAMA!! AVENGE US!!!" The other mistresses cried out in unison before they were turned into ashes.

"Yeah! That takes care of them!" Sailor Chibi Moon exclaimed.

Lilith pulled herself up and hissed with disgust. "No... NO!!! NO FAIR!!" She quickly took to the air and flew off into the city. "Come and get me if you can!"

"She's heading away from the theme park!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"Then we'll follow her. Simple as that! C'mon!" Sailor Mars stated as she prepared to head out.

Suddenly, the Senshi stopped as they noticed Tuxedo Kamen return with a large Lycan. The girls gasped as they noticed the large, bipedal wolf accompanying the masked man. To their surprise, the Lycan didn't attack him nor did he have any evil intentions. Mars took a moment to stare at the Lycan and sensed a familiar aura behind him.

"Whoa! Look at that giant wolf man! Tuxedo Kamen, look out! He... Huh?" Chibi Moon blinked with confusion.

Sailor Saturn gasped. "Oh my god..." She, too, sensed a familiar aura around the Lycan.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon ran over to her lover. "Who is this Lycan? He doesn't look like Okami. This one looks younger."

Sailor Mars stepped in front of the Lycan and confirmed his identity. "It's not Okami. It's... Yuuichirou."

"WHAT?!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon exclaimed in unison.

The cats, Luna and Artemis, recognized his scent as they walked near the Lycan.

"It is him!" Luna confirmed.

Diana nodded. "Yeah, this scent is familiar to me, too."

"Yuuichirou... I... how could I have missed that?" Mars asked as she looked up at the man she has known for years. "No... Somehow I knew there was a strange aura around you... but nothing evil. I just never had the courage to tell you."

"It's okay, Rei-san," Yuuichirou sighed as he placed his claws on the Miko's shoulders. "I know we have grown to become close friends. I've done all I can to protect you and humor you. It's just..."

"Is that why you always leave the shrine on the night of a full moon?" Mars asked. Then, she quickly realized that she was still in Senshi uniform. "Wait a minute... How did you know that I'm..."

"I've known for the longest time that you were Sailor Mars and that Usagi-san is Sailor Moon. Okami has told me all about you."

Sailor Moon listened as she couldn't believe what Yuuichirou was telling them.

"So, he's known all along?" Chibi Moon was astonished.

Sailor Saturn seated herself on a bench. "Apparently he knows of all our identities through Okami."

"I see... Okami-san told you," Mars smiled as she placed her hands across Yuuichirou's face. "Stupid! Why didn't you tell me before?!"

"I was afraid you'd run me off and try to kill me."

"That's silly! I would never... Not to you!" the dark-haired Miko smiled as she embraced him. "Just because you're a Lycan... you're still a dear friend, Yuuichirou! I'd never be prejudiced towards you! Kurama and Yusuke are half-demons, and Hiei is a full demon, but they're still my friends! You never saw me try to kill them. So, why would I do that to you?"

Yuuichirou sighed with relief. "Thank goodness..."

"Now, I am kind of upset that you didn't tell me this sooner, but... this is no time to be mad at you." Mars pulled herself off her Lycan friend and folded her arms. "Look at you. To think I'd let a Lycan help around in the shrine." With that, she made a proud smile. "Now, I've got two demons staying at my shrine and I have total authority over them! I win!"

As she said that, everyone else sweat-dropped in unison.

"Listen, Rei-san... or should I call you...?"

"Rei-san is just fine. Just make sure and keep that to yourself. I don't want grandpa to know."

The Lycan chuckled as he scratched his head. "Right, right! I got it!"

"That annoying witch managed to get away! We have to go follow her!" Chibi Moon pointed toward the city.

"She won't get away for long! C'mon, guys!" Sailor Moon called out as she took Tuxedo Kamen's hand and flew up with her wings allowing her to.

"We better transform into our Eternal forms as well, Saturn," Mars suggested.

"Ok!"

"_**Mars Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Saturn Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

Before Mars and Saturn flew up, Sailor Chibi Moon called out while catching everyone by surprise. "_**Pink Moon Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

In an instant, everyone looked down to gaze upon Chibi Moon's transformation. Opening up on her brooch was a pink crystal that released a column of pink light, which engulfed the future princess. The pink-haired teen's outfit altered as her sleeves became round and pink. Star-shaped earrings formed on both lobes of her ears. A pair of white gloves stretched out across her arms as long, pink ribbons fluttered behind her back bow. She now wore a two-layered pinkish white skirt and wore a golden star on her neck choker. She now wore knee-length white boots with golden stars compressed at the top of them. Now attached on her left hip was a long, white sheath with her own scepter - similar to Sailor Moon's but smaller.

"You're KIDDING?!" Sailor Moon was shocked to say the least

Sailor Saturn smiled. "Way to go, Chibi Moon!"

"Atta, girl. Whoever trained you in the future... hats off to this person. You've reached the Eternal level," Mars nodded with approval.

Yuuichirou was speechless as was Diana and Luna.

"What do you guys think?" Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon posed as she twirled around to show off her new form. "It took me a while to achieve this form during my princess training. My trainer was like a hardcore drill instructor, but it all worked out in the end! Now, I can fight alongside you guys as an Eternal!"

Tuxedo Kamen smiled. "That's my girl."

"That's _our_ girl," Moon corrected him.

"Luna, Diana, you two go find Artemis," Chibi Moon kneeled over as she instructed the Moon cats. She turned and smiled toward Yuuichirou. "Sorry, Yuuichirou-san. You're too heavy for me. Wish I could do something..."

Yuuichirou offered as he spoke up. "It's ok. You guys go on. I'll handle any demon that tries to get in through the gates."

Sailor Mars cried out. "Are you sure about that, Yuuichirou?!"

"It's okay, Rei-san," the Lycan looked up and warmly smiled, bringing comfort to Sailor Mars. "You have a demon to chase."

"Please, be careful, Yuuichirou," the Miko Senshi said.

"Ok, guys! Let's move out!" Moon called out as she flew off with Tuxedo Kamen.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Chibi Moon followed their Moon Princess as they, too, flew off. They quickly scanned areas of the city while probing for Lilith's whereabouts. Of course, they would soon have bigger problems than one demon mistress.

"Good luck, girls," Luna murmured as she and Diana raced out to find Artemis.

Yuuichirou turned as he watched several olive-skinned demons wielding clubs and knives. The Lycan assumed a defensive posture and growled out of self defense. The demons charged forward as they attempted to swarm Yuuichirou.

"In the name of Rei-san and her friends, I'll defend them with my life!" Yuuichirou howled as he jumped out at a demon and bit into him. _This one's for you, Rei-san! _

xxxxx

_**Eastern Section/9:44 PM**_

Elsewhere, Ironclaw landed at the center of a water fountain. He turned and scanned his surroundings while hunting down Yui and her friends. His nose quickly noticed a familiar scent as he turned toward his left side.

"Erm?" Ironclaw growled as stalked toward an ice cream stand. He stuck his nose through the stand. "Where are they?! When I find them, I'll EAT them!! RAAGH!!" With that, he angrily lifted the stand out of the ground and tossed it aside. "WHERE ARE YOU?!?!"

"Hey, ugly! Over here!"

As Ironclaw turned around, he saw Shadow MetalGarurumon charging down his path. The Taiyoukai anticipated the digimon and grappled with him. The beasts locked in a struggle but it was Ironclaw who won the wrestling match. Ironclaw lifted Shadow MetalGarurumon and threw him into another stand.

"Is that all you've got?! You're pathetically weak!" Ironclaw roared as he charged down and kicked Shadow MetalGarurumon's side.

Yui, Cammy, Aoshi, Mokuba, Max, and Sam observed the events behind a podium. The girls were the first to step out of hiding.

"Ready, Yui-chan?" Cammy asked her friend.

Yui smiled in response. "Let's see if this big jerk can handle Lady Lupin!"

"Aoshi-kun, take Mokuba, Max, and Sam, and find someplace for them to hide, then change into your Lycan form and come back to help us," Cammy instructed.

"We can't let you girls fight that guy alone!" Sam didn't like the idea of leaving Yui and Cammy.

Max nodded concurringly. "Cammy, I don't want to see you get hurt!"

"Hey, don't worry about us!" Yui assured the boys. "We can take care of ourselves."

Cammy balled up her hands. "And I'll be backing up Lady Lupin. My sister has been training me and I still have some remnants of my old Digital Priestess power. It should be enough to stun this guy."

"Be careful you two," Mokuba said.

As Yui and Cammy headed off to aid Shadow MetalGarurumon, Aoshi immediately led the boys to a new location within the park. Of course, would the girls be enough to hold off a Taiyoukai? Even with Lady Lupin?

Cammy and Yui arrived at the battle scene as they spotted Ironclaw standing over Shadow MetalGarurumon.

"Hey! Over here!" Yui called out the demon's attention.

Ironclaw noticed the girls and snapped his mouth tight. Shadow MetalGarurumon lifted his head while shaking the cobwebs out.

"Yui-chan! Cammy-chan! What are you two doing here?!"

"Heh, so this is one of those Taiyoukai?" Yui smirked as she looked at Ironclaw. "Just so you know big guy, I've already killed a Taiyoukai. And I'll do it again by making an example out of you."

Ironclaw chortled as he glanced at Yui and Cammy. "Is that so, child? Care to tell me your experience with a Taiyoukai?"

"I took out your friend Draco about three years ago." Yui pointed out.

"Draco...?" The metal armadillo tilted his head. Then, he bellowed out in laughter. "Oh yes! That pathetic weakling!"

"Whoa...? He just called Draco weak? Like... wow," Cammy was bewildered by the metal Taiyoukai's initial response."If he regards Draco as weak, then this guy must be really strong, Yui-chan!"

"Yeah, but let's see this guy back up his talk once he faces Lady Lupin!" The Tsubasa child smiled proudly. "Ok, big guy! Come on!"

"So, you defeated Draco? That's no big accomplishment. He was a weak fool!" Ironclaw popped his neck and flexed out his right arm. "Well, this is your opportunity, child! Show me this grand power that destroyed that weakling!"

Flashing a smile, Yui pulled out her D-Ark. "Sure!"

Ironclaw glanced at the device with befuddlement. "Erm? What's that?"

"Now, Shadow MetalGarurumon! Let's biomerge and kick his sorry butt!"

The Taiyoukai became oblivious to the term 'biomerge.' The metal armadillo scratched his head as he looked back between Shadow MetalGarurumon and Yui. Then, to his surprise, he watched as the mega digimon dedigivolved back to Dark Gabumon. He shifted his eyes to Yui and watched as her body was covered by data coding. Both the girl and the digimon transformed into streams of light as their components fused into one being.

"What's happening here?!" Ironclaw was caught on with astonishment. _This is a strange technique. How did they do this?_

"_**Biomerge Digivolution!!**_" Yui and Dark Gabumon shouted in unison.

Once their fusion was completed, Lady Lupin appeared in their place as she dropped down in front of Ironclaw.

"And with that... Lady Lupin makes her grand entrance!" The biomerged warrior woman smirked, striking a pose.

"Atta, girl," Cammy smiled as she jumped down beside her friend. "Now, let's take him on together, Lady Lupin."

"Right!" Lady Lupin said while unsheathing her sword.

"So, I assume you used this form to defeat Draco?" Ironclaw smashed his fists together. "Sorry to say, but I'm not impressed. I'll have you two pathetic girls kneeling before me!" As he finished, the metal demon quickly rolled into a ball and shot forward. "I'LL CRUSH YOU TWO!!"

"MOVE!!" Lady Lupin shouted as she and Cammy jumped away from Ironclaw's rolling path.

Cammy managed to somersault over a bench. She landed behind the seat and magically summoned her staff. "He's fast! Thanks for the warning, Lady Lupin!"

"Are you okay, Cammy-chan?!"

"Yeah," the young Hino responded as she channeled her mystical power.

"Watch it! Here he comes again!" Lady Lupin shouted out to warn her friend.

As Ironclaw came rolling back at the girls, the two girls jumped up into mid-air as they launched their attacks straight at the Taiyoukai. Cammy summoned a white beam of light as it transformed into a bow and arrow. She grabbed both the bow and the arrow as she fired at Ironclaw.

"_**Purity Arrow!!**_" The young Hino shouted.

Lady Lupin came down as her sword was covered in a mix of purple and red flames. "_**Chaos Flare Sword!!**_" As she dropped down, her sword's attack deflected off the armadillo's back armor. Cammy's arrow quickly bounced off the rolling demon.

"None of our attacks has managed to hurt him!" Cammy exclaimed.

As Ironclaw stopped, he unrolled himself and glared at the girls. He grinned a sadistic smile as he licked the side of his face. Then, he noticed that sections of his armor were shown to be burnt. "Erm?" Lady Lupin's fire attack managed to put a small dent into his armor.

Lady Lupin noted. _I get it. Since his body is made out of metal, the flame attack from my sword damaged some parts of his armor. Heh, now I'm onto his weakness._ "You almost had us there!"

"Yes well... I'll make sure you and your friend are flattened when it's all over!" Ironclaw cracked his hands while stalking toward the girls. "Hehehe, I'll crush you two like the insects you are!" As he approached closer, a black aura surrounded him.

Both Lady Lupin and Cammy Hino braced themselves while looking toward one another.

"Man, this guy is already releasing a really intense demonic aura," Lady Lupin grit her teeth as she gripped her sword's hilt.

Cammy probed the metal demon's Youki. "I know. Well, he is a Taiyoukai but we're holding our own."

"And I've already figured out his weakness."

"Huh?" Rei's sister turned and blinked.

"See his armor where I shot him with my flames earlier?" Lady Lupin whispered. "I know his weakness. According to the basic Chinese philosophy of _Wu Xing_, metal and fire are considered two of the five elements."

"Oh, right," Cammy listened as she nodded. "My sister knows about this."

"Yeah and fire melts metal. In this case, I've already did some damage to his metallic armor with my flames," Lady Lupin turned as she watched Ironclaw slowly approaching them. "Now, if only I can summon up a bigger burst of fire to put this guy down."

"I'll do what I can to help. I'll distract him long enough for you to gather enough of your sword's flames," Cammy reassured her friend.

Ironclaw stopped as he glanced at the two girls. "What are you two muttering about? Chanting some prayers before you die?"

Lady Lupin laughed. "Ha! Hardly, you big oaf! We've already figured out your weakness!"

"Erm?!" The metallic armadillo sneered. He then looked back to his armored back and growled. "So, you know..."

"That's right! And now I can take you out!" The warrior woman made a declaration for her ensured victory.

"Well, no matter!" Ironclaw roared as he rolled into a ball and shot forward at the girls. "I WON'T GIVE YOU THE TIME TO CONJURE UP ANY ATTACK!!"

With Ironclaw rolling down their path, Lady Lupin and Cammy jumped away from the Taiyoukai's path. This time Ironclaw managed to uncurl himself as he spat out metallic shards at Lady Lupin.

"UGH!!" Lady Lupin shouted as she rotated her sword to counter the shards. However, a few metal shards pierced her left leg and right arm. Wincing from the wounds, Lady Lupin steadied herself. "Damn." She cursed while staring over toward Cammy's path. "Cammy-chan..."

"Heh, that puts a stop to your plans," Ironclaw smirked.

Cammy gritted her teeth while channeling mystic energy in her left hand. _Gotta hurry! I have to hold this guy off long enough for Yui-chan and Dark Gabumon to recover!_ Suddenly, a white orb of shimmering light materialized in her left palm. _Yes!_ "Hey, freak! Over here!"

Twirling around, Ironclaw stared at Cammy's direction. An annoyed sneer crossed the demon's face as he smashed both hands together.

"Yeah, yeah... Rawr," Cammy mocked the behemoth. "Why don't you play with me for a while? Trust me... I'm NOT someone you want to overlook!"

Ironclaw sensed the spirit energy contained inside the girl's orb. "Erm?" _I'm sensing strong spiritual properties inside that child's ball. Interesting... to think now there are young warriors capable of harnessing great power. She must be descended from a powerful Shinto line. Yes, I must be careful with this one. As strong as I am... Heh, who am I kidding?! _"Who do you think I am?! I'll CRUSH YOU, YOU INSIGNIFICANT INSECT!!"

Lady Lupin smirked as she started to channel fire through her sword. _All right, Cammy-chan. Keep him busy. This will take me a few minutes... C'mon, hurry! _As she watched Cammy leap atop a stand, Ironclaw quickly pursued the young Miko. "Keep him busy, Cammy-chan!!"

Ironclaw roared as he acted like a bulldozer and plowed through the stands. As he accelerated his speed, he quickly caught up to Cammy... only for the girl to blast him with her orb. The ball exploded as the demon was thrown back. Cammy swiftly landed as she caught her breath.

"Way to go, Cammy-chan!"

"That's not enough to put him away," the Hino girl stated as she watched Ironclaw slowly pulling himself up. "Great. I knew that wouldn't bring a Taiyoukai down..." _Got to give it everything I've got! Time to put my sister's training to good use!_

As Ironclaw was back on his feet, he charged down Cammy's path and gave chase to the girl. This gave Lady Lupin enough time to gather energy through her sword - in order to summon its mystical properties and unleash it on Ironclaw. That would turn the tide of the fight to her favor and destroy Ironclaw.

All it required was good timing, and luck, if Lady Lupin wanted a good hit.

xxxxx

Elsewhere within the Eastern section of the park, Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their attention to their surroundings. They felt one of the high-level demon energies was coming their direction.

"You feel that, Urameshi?"

The former Spirit Detective nodded. "Yeah but this demon energy doesn't feel that strong. At least, not when compared to my own."

"Ha! You see?! You fools are too late!" Risho stifled an arrogant laugh. "Our distraction provided Demento enough time to activate his spell. Two of the Taiyoukai have now been freed."

Ichigaki snickered. "What are you boys going to do now? You have no hope! Wahahaha!"

Yusuke turned his head toward the right direction. His eyes widened as he saw Cammy running down their path. "Whoa! It's Cammy!"

"Look what's behind her!" Kuwabara pointed out toward a large, metallic-armored behemoth. "Is... is that the..."

"Taiyoukai. Looks like it," Yusuke responded with a frown. "Time to head this guy off. Kuwabara, go and help Cammy."

"Ok!" The orange-haired young man dashed ahead as he caught up with Cammy.

With Cammy taken to the side, this allowed Yusuke to go all out as he charged forward. Ironclaw continued stomping down the path as he encountered Raizen's descendant. He summoned both demon and spirit energies and slammed his fist against Ironclaw's face.

_**WHAM.**_

Yusuke put all of his force into one punch like a complete gunshot and sent Ironclaw flying back. Kuwabara and Cammy watched as they cheered on. As for Ichigaki and Risho, their mouths literally dropped as Yusuke managed to one-shot a Taiyoukai.

"Yeah! A total knockout punch!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

Cammy smiled. "Nice punch, Yusuke!"

Yusuke cocked a smirk as he popped his fingers. "I wasn't even trying. So, tell me, Cammy... where's Yui and the kids?"

"Aoshi took Mokuba, Max, and Sam to safety. Yui is in her Lady Lupin form. She's actually on the other side and will be here with an attack that'll put this jerk away for good!"

"Really? Well, I think I'll let her do the honors and mop the floor with this guy. So, he's a Taiyoukai?" The former Spirit Detective snorted. "Talk about biggest disappointment ever. All of that hype and this is all we get?"

Kuwabara sighed. "And here I was sweating bullets over the story we heard about them."

"Is your sister anywhere near, Cammy-chan?" Yusuke asked as he watched Ironclaw beginning to stir.

"I sensed her a while ago but now her presence is too far away. I guess she and the girls are taking care of demons that might have left to attack our city."

Yusuke nodded. "Right. Then, that just leaves us with this guy."

Suddenly, Ichigaki and Risho burst out with laughter much to everyone else's dismay. Yusuke and Kuwabara both glanced at their Dark Tournament enemies.

"Who are those two clowns?" Cammy asked.

"Some old demon punks we beat during the Dark Tournament," Kuwabara replied. "Seems they can't get enough of me and Urameshi."

"They don't seem that tough. At least to me," Cammy remarked.

"As far as demon ranking goes, these two are pretty low compared to me. Cammy, you should be able to take care of them too," Yusuke stated. "But still, I'd be careful, especially against that troll bastard wearing the white coat."

"Do you possibly think that the two Taiyoukai you sensed are the real deal?" Risho brushed his hair aside. "The one you knocked back is considered the weakest of the eight. The real nightmares have yet to be awakened."

"And they will spell your own undoing!" The mad doctor cackled madly.

As he looked back, Yusuke balled up his right fist. "That guy is the weakest of the eight? Huh, no wonder I knocked him back so easily."

"Yeah but they just mentioned the strongest ones haven't woken up yet. Believe me, Urameshi. We would feel them by now."

"Obviously," the Mazoku remarked. As he tightened both fists, he managed to keep his confident smirk. "Still, if we take this guy out... we'll only have to worry about seven. And who said we're fighting these things alone?"

"You're right!" Kuwabara said as he summoned his Double Spirit Swords. "How could I forget?"

Cammy stood between the two men. She steadied herself and her staff in hand. "This guy's weakness is fire, so we'll hold this guy off until Lady Lupin gets here with her sword's flame attack."

"Right. Like I said, I'll let her do the honors of taking this creep out," Yusuke reminded her. "Besides, if I go all out, I'd probably take out the entire park along with the Taiyoukai." Shifting his eyes back and forth, he murmured. "Once we're done with this guy, we'll find Hiei and Kurama."

As Ironclaw stood up, the three warriors readied themselves for battle. Yusuke built up his inner strength with a combination of his demon and spirit energy. Kuwabara swung his spirit-powered swords while Cammy gripped her staff.

Meanwhile, Risho and Ichigaki moved back. They made sure to avoid being caught by the spirit and demon energy that seemed to be coalescing around them.

"Should we intervene, Risho?"

"Nonsense. We'll only die if we get any closer to their energies. Yusuke Urameshi is already above a normal S-Class ranking and that ugly fool is almost an S-Class, as well. Both of them would tear us apart."

Ichigaki shuddered. "And that Taiyoukai... he must be low A-Class judging by my calculations..." The doctor pulled out a scanner device as he probed each of the four combatants power rankings. Suddenly, he was even more shocked when he probed Cammy's power. "What's this?! That girl's power... It's a borderline A-class ranking!"

"Say what?!" Risho exclaimed. "Could you be mistaken?"

"No... My calculations are never wrong. I just can't believe this!"

The dark-haired demon scoffed. "If that's the case, then this child has incredibly powerful spirit energy. To think there are a growing number of powerful psychics in this plane."

"That just comes to show you that you mustn't overlook these types of humans. Still, we shouldn't worry. The other Taiyoukai have yet to be awakened from their slumber. In no time, those fools will meet their makers!"

The maniacal doctor and his colleague watched the battle unfold as Ironclaw was already battered by a combination of Yusuke, Kuwabara and Cammy's attacks.

However, Demento's work was not yet completed.

xxxxx

_**Northern Section/9:47 PM**_

Elsewhere, in the northern area of the park, the Kuiper Belt Senshi (minus Varuna) had cleared a section infested with Makai insects and low-class demons. The Amazoness Quartet watched on with astonishment as they observed the new girls taking care of business.

Sailor Sedna pressed her foot on a pile of demon remains. "Man, this is crazy. These things are everywhere!"

"We better hurry or we might get ambushed by even larger demons," Sailor Orcus scanned her surroundings.

Sailor Eris nodded. "Yeah. We're supposed to be looking for Varuna."

As the Quartet watched from the sidelines, their priceless expressions said it all. Their mouths and eyes widened as they were impressed with the Kuiper Senshi.

"Um... wow... I wish we were Senshi," VesVes commented as she imagined herself in full Senshi garb. "Damn it! Why did we have to sacrifice the power we had?!"

JunJun scoffed as she folded her arms. Yeah. We wouldn't be so helpless and we'd show these new girls how we take care of things."

PallaPalla was awe struck by Sedna. "WOW!! You guys are really good!"

Sedna chuckled as she gladly accepted the compliment. "Hee, thanks. I guess."

CereCere walked ahead as glanced ahead to see Makai insects fluttering around. "What are these bugs?"

"They're called Makai insects. I've heard a lot about them from Yusuke and his team," the Ice Senshi confirmed as she watched a Makai dragonfly pass by her. "Don't worry. Most of them are pretty harmless."

"I hope so!" Sailor Eris smacked a Makai bug off her left sleeve.

Sailor Quaoar quickly pointed ahead. "Hey! Don't look now! There's Varuna!"

As the Kuiper Senshi and the Quartet looked ahead, they saw Sailor Varuna dispatching the last of the demon minions.

"Took care of them already, Sailor Varuna?" Sailor Sedna smirked as she approached her teammate.

Varuna chuckled while brushing her hair aside. "Please, these punks were pushovers."

"We're glad you're okay," Sailor Ixion smiled.

Sailor Quaoar nudged Varuna in the side. "Guess you didn't need us to clean up the mess here."

"Nah, I'm sure you guys had your hands full... Huh?" Varuna noticed the Amazoness Quartet. "Who are those four?"

"Oh, these are old enemies... well, former enemies of the veteran Senshi," Sailor Sedna introduced the four girls. "They're the Amazoness Quartet. We actually ran into them earlier and they're willing to lend us a hand."

Nodding her head, Varuna eyed the four girls. "Uh huh. Peachy. Nice to meet you."

"Now we have to look for the Inner and Outer Senshi," Sedna said.

"Hold it. Not yet," Varuna objected.

"Why, Varuna? Is there something we need to do?" Sailor Ixion inquired.

"Lyn, Max and Sam. My first priority is the find them and see if they're okay. I want to get them out of here," the blonde proclaimed. As she turned, she pointed toward the direction Lyn and Seto ran off. "They went that way. Now, I'm going off to get them. If you want to join me, that's your choice."

"Hey, we're a team, Varuna! Don't forget that!" Sedna reminded her teammate.

"That's right," Sailor Orcus said. "So, what now, Sedna?"

"We'll find Varuna's friends. That's what."

Upon hearing this, Sailor Varuna grinned. "Yeah... thanks. Not that you had to come."

"Fat chance. We're coming," Sedna replied. "Quartet. You four are more than welcome to join us."

"Actually, Varuna's friends aren't the only ones still stuck here," JunJun noticed.

CereCere smirked. "Yeah, I think we're gonna find as many of these bystanders as we can and get out of here."

"That's a good idea," Quaoar mentioned.

"Yeah, you girls go do that," Ixion agreed.

"It was nice meeting you all," PallaPalla called out. "Tell Sailor Moon we said 'Hi!'"

As the Amazoness Quartet ran off to help evacuate the park, the Kuiper Senshi raced ahead to locate Seto and Lyn. Varuna sensed the low spiritual pressure Seto's dragon armor. The other Senshi, too, were already aware of the trail of energy left by Seto's armor as they continued down the path.

xxxxx

_**Outside of Kaibaland Theme Park/9:49 PM**_

Demento smiled with sheer delight as he shifted his eyes toward the theme park. Everything was going as planned. Just as Demento predicted, the first Taiyoukai have awakened after casting his anti-seal spell.

As for Kurama, he remained captive in Karasu's clutches - much to Hiei's chagrin. The demon swordsman did not move an inch as he realized that Kurama's life was in danger. Just one move and Karasu would not hesitate to blow off either one of the fox demon's limbs.

"Do you see now, Hiei? You and your friends are destined to die," Demento chuckled with sick pleasure. "Once the other six Taiyoukai have awakened, it will be over. The human world will fall and the Makai will gain complete control over both planes at once! Doesn't that just thrill you?"

Hiei took his eyes off Demento and sheathed his sword. "You..."

"Hiei, I thought you were better than this. Surely, being an ally to Yusuke Urameshi and his pathetic human friends hasn't changed you. Have you really had a change of heart? What could have caused you to lose your edge?" The sorcerer showed his displeasure. "You've betrayed your own demon nature. How unfortunate."

"Perhaps keeping a certain human woman company has softened dear Hiei," Karasu chuckled as he leered toward the swordsman.

Demento giggled. "Oh yes! Hiei has fallen for a human woman, and not just any woman, but a Miko. How ironic... a demon falling for a practitioner of anti-demon arts."

"Put two and two together... you get yin and yang intertwining with one another," the demon snickered while keeping a hold on Kurama.

Hiei looked back and forth at the enemy demons.

"So, tell me... Have you two actually fallen in love? Perhaps, you've had some quality time alone?" Karasu taunted the fire demon. "Shouldn't you be more concerned for her and her Senshi friends? Hmmm, _Hiei-chan_?"

In an instant, Karasu noticed that Hiei vanished from sight.

Then, without warning, Hiei appeared by Karasu's side. The demon held his sword against Karasu's throat.

"..." Karasu's eyes widened as he did not move an inch.

"Ok! That's enough!" Demento shouted out.

Hiei glared toward the demon sorcerer and sneered. "I've grown tired of these games, sorcerer!"

"Oh but the game is just beginning!" The demon sorcerer snickered as he pointed toward a building behind him. "Do you see? Look closely."

As Hiei narrowed his eyes, he noticed a sheet of ice covered the building from top to bottom. He wondered what this signified but immediately realized what Demento hinted. Hiei gasped as he sensed a strong demonic presence nearby.

"No..."

"OH YES!! The third Taiyoukai has already been released from his seal!" Demento clapped his hands. "Doesn't that just sound exciting?!"

Hiei immediately dashed toward Demento. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!"

"Not so fast! Or did you forget about dear Kurama!" Karasu cried out, reminding the fire demon. He held Kurama close to his side and lowered his right hand over the red-haired fox's head. "I don't want to have to blow up dear Kurama up and show you a beautifully bloody fireworks display. Hehehe. Of course, Demento would be displeased since I'm ordered to keep Kurama alive."

Demento sweat-dropped as he watched Hiei stop two inches from him. "...yes, I'm glad you remembered, Karasu."

Just then, everyone paused as they felt a sudden chill in the air. Hiei's skin crawled as he turned around to meet the face of a large behemoth. This titan resembled a giant white ape. His head was as large as a billboard. Hiei was shocked by the size of the titan as it stood a staggering forty feet in height. The monster's body was covered in an extremely thick layers of white, woolly fur. His eyes were large, round and orange. His large stature cast a large shadow over the area as Hiei, Karasu, and Demento stared up at the behemoth.

Demento clapped his hands. "May I introduce you to the third Taiyoukai, Hiei? I give you... Yeti."

"He certainly lives up to the title," Karasu commented.

Yeti roared as he pounded his chest in the manner of a gorilla. His mere presence already turned a whole city block into layers of ice sheets.

"Since his awakening, I can see that he's already turned one section of this metropolis into ice! In no time, he'll turn this whole place into a frozen wasteland!" Demento cried out with laughter. "I hope you can measure up to Yeti, Hiei. Let's see if your flames can melt his ice!"

Hiei sneered. "So, you managed to awaken a giant to size me up? Do you think size matters to me?" With that, the demon began to unwrap his bandages. "All right, Taiyoukai. Let's see if you can trump my dark dragon."

Before Hiei could finish removing the bandages himself, Yeti smashed the top half of the building as Hiei leaped off. Demento and Karasu with Kurama vanished as they relocated to another rooftop.

Hiei landed on top of Yeti's head as he unsheathed his sword. "Hn. I might be small but please... this is pathetic."

"RAAAAGH!! YETI SMASH!!" The titan roared as he reached out to grab the fire demon. "I am Yeti, Taiyoukai of Ice!!"

Hiei snapped as he jumped out of Yeti's reach. "Do I care?! You're dead as far as I'm concerned!"

Demento sighed with relief as he watched the giant ape unleashing an icy breath that turned another city block into a sheet of ice. Karasu removed his mask and set Kurama down.

"Demento. Surely you're confident that giant will defeat Hiei?"

"Well, Hiei is supposed to be an S-Class demon, right?" Demento inquired.

"I wouldn't know."

"Hmmm. According to what my father told me, Yeti is also in the S-Class range," the sorcerer scratched his chin. "I suppose we'll see how this plays out. Surely Yeti will make short work of Hiei."

"Hiei has defeated enemies twenty times larger than him before."

"Yes, but Yeti will NOT fall! Just you wait and see! Don't let me down, Yeti!"

Karasu carefully watched Hiei blitzing around Yeti like a pinball. _Although, Hiei's fire will surely present a problem for Yeti. On the other hand, Yeti's ice just might put out his flames. _

"If Yeti's already been released, then our fourth Taiyoukai should be up and ready by now." Demento said, hopping up and down excitedly. "And it's only a matter of time before the final four come out to play! Wahahaha!"

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Southern District/9:51 PM**_

Tambo stood his ground while taking a moment to catch his breath. The Legendary Warriors had transformed into their A-Hybrid forms. The tide of the battle quickly turned against the demon.

"Damn... just what are you?" Tambo panted as he wheezed.

Ardhamon stepped forward as he gathered a ball of fire. "All right, this ends here!"

Jet Silphymon, Daipenmon and Rhino Kabuterimon headed off to prevent Tambo from fleeing. Tambo realized that he was cornered from all angles as the three Legendary Warriors launched their attacks at the demon.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!!**_" Jet Silphymon cried, swinging her windmill and creating a whirlwind that knocked Tambo back.

Rhino Kabuterimon fired a lightning blast through his horn. "_**Thunder Laser!!**_" The sound of the attack made a loud thunderclap as it blasted Tambo.

Daipenmon twirled his popsicles as he created an icy wind. "_**Strawberry Death!! Blue Hawaii Death!!**_" The cold winds caught Tambo as his entire body turned into ice.

"Now! For the grand finale!" Ardhamon roared as he hurled his flaming orb. "_**Solar Wind Destroyer!!**_" As the flaming ball shot forward, it slammed hard against the ice-covered demon.

Tambo roared as he was knocked back and tumbling on the ground. His entire body was battered through the punishment he received. Pulling himself back to his feet, Tambo struggled to stand.

"Give up?!" Ardhamon offered. "We can dish out more if you desire!"

"Heh..." Tambo smirked. "I'm not done yet..."

"Yes, you are," a calm, deep voice chimed in from out of nowhere.

Before Tambo had a chance to move, a powerful bolt of lightning struck the ground and knocked Tambo back. The four Legendary Warriors gasped in unison as they moved back.

"What was that?!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed, his eyes nearly bulged out.

Jet Silphymon pointed up. "Look!"

"What is that?!" Daipenmon tried to get a better view of the winged figure levitating above them.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling we're about to find out. Here it comes!" Ardhamon warned his team. "Get ready!"

As the winged figure lowered from his spot, bolts of electricity streaked around its body. The creature looked like an anthropomorphic falcon with a layer of golden feathers and spiked quills around his neck. He wore a silver armor, which covered his chest, shoulders and knees. The wingspan of his wings seemed to be at least fifteen-feet in length. His beak was shaped like a hook as his eyes shimmered a crimson glow. Even by standing still, his body was giving off streaks of electricity.

"Holy cow. This guy's body is giving off stronger electricity than mine," the Warrior of Thunder gulped. "Heh, um... so..."

"Yeah, no kidding," Ardhamon put up a fighting stance. "Don't let this guy intimidate you! We'll take him!"

The falcon creature chuckled as he eyed the four Legendary Warriors. "So, I awaken from my long sleep and attempt to locate some worthy opponents. You seem like an interesting bunch."

"Who are you?!" Jet Silphymon demanded to know the falcon's identity.

"Me? Why I am one of the eight Taiyoukai. I am Relam, the Taiyoukai of Thunder." The falcon bowed, showing a hint of politeness in his tone and gesture. "Now the question I have for you... can you provide me with some worthy competition?"

"So, it's a fight you want?!" The Warrior of Flame snorted. "Well, you came to the right place! Takato told us all about you creeps!"

"Interesting. So, you've been anticipating the arrival of me and my brethren?" Relam folded his arms. "Well, I hope you're prepared, warriors!" As he spread his arms out, the falcon swooped down to engage the four Legendary Warriors in battle.

"All right guys! Get together and give him all you've got!" Ardhamon declared.

"RIGHT!"

xxxxx

Once clearing the area of lower-class demons, the Warriors of Light and Darkness sensed Relam's presence.

Beowulfmon nodded to Reichmon. "Good thing we evolved to our A-Hybrid forms. This power must be coming from one of those Taiyoukai that Takato and his friends warned us about."

"Yeah. Takuya and the others are already fighting it. We had better head over there now, Beowulfmon. Before it's too late!" The Warrior of Darkness readied his spear.

"Let's go, Reichmon."

With that, the brothers hurried off to assist their fellow Legendary Warriors against Relam.

xxxxx

_**Front Entranceway/9:53 PM**_

Yugi charged down the path as he impaled a demon with his sword. He pushed the slain monster off his blade and took a moment to catch his breath. It was now becoming apparent. The Dragon Knight armor's energy was diminishing. And it was not just Yugi. Joey's armor, too, was losing power.

"Yug, tell me. There's something wrong with our armor, right?"

Yugi shook his head. "I can't say for sure, Joey. I do know that I'm feeling weaker."

Morpheous straightened himself after getting up from a crouched position. He wiped off dust from his left sleeve as he directed his attention to his two friends. As he walked over to Yugi first, the alien placed a hand on the young man's dragon armor.

"Morpheous?"

The former Rajita general probed the mystical energy flowing within Yugi's armor. He took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes, it's now apparent to me."

"What is it, Morpheous? Are our armors losing their luster?" Joey queried.

"Yeah, it's not looking good. Yugi, when you still had your Millennium Puzzle, the energy behind your Dragon Knight armor was far greater."

"I figured as much," Yugi nodded. "Since Atem and the Millennium Puzzle are gone, the Dragon Knight armor lost a great deal of power. I've been cut off from any source of spiritual guidance now."

"Yeah. That's why Tea and the others couldn't summon their Kas," Joey said.

Morpheous scratched his chin as he looked at Joey's armor. "Perhaps. But, you two have to avoid fighting for now. You can't risk losing your armors."

"I wonder if Kaiba and Lyn are aware of this?" The spiky-haired teen was gravely concerned for the two. "There's also Mokuba, Max, and Sam. In any case, we have to go find the others."

"Good idea, Yugi," the green-skinned man nodded.

Joey pointed toward the direction Tea and the others went. "We can head down the path they took. Let's go!"

"Ok then!" Yugi said as he, Morpheous and Joey raced down to follow the direction Tea and company went to.

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of hooded figures emerged from a dark corner. They shifted their yellow, slanted eyes at the direction Yugi and his friends took while snickering to each other.

"This is the perfect opportunity to take advantage of their handicap," one of the hood figures, wearing a skull pendant necklace, snickered an impish laugh.

The other hooded demon, wearing an upside down cross necklace, giggled. "Let us feast on their flesh, dear Mordun!"

"After you, Merdun!" The other offered.

The two hooded figures flew out with six more hooded phantoms following behind them. With Joey and Yugi's armors losing power, the hooded apparitions decided to use this to their advantage and prey on the Duelists. Whether or not they will succeed, remains to be seen.

xxxxx

_**Northern Section/Dance Hall/Upper Level/10:00 PM**_

Meanwhile, after sharing a moment together alone, Tsukimaru and Saya both embraced each other. Their eyes were closed as they slept. Their bodies were naked and covered with layers of sweat. Having spent over half an hour making love, the two had stopped to rest.

The vampire opened his eyes as he noticed Saya's nude form sleeping by his side. Her figure was as beautiful as Tsukimaru imagined. She looked like an angel without the wings. Just her presence alone was enough to comfort Tsukimaru and relieve him of the loneliness he's had to endure for a long time.

Tsukimaru leaned over as he kissed the girl's neck. He whispered into her left ear and smiled. "Thank you, Saya." With that, he kissed her lips.

"Well, well, isn't this touching?! Mrow!"

The vampire quickly twirled around in alarm as he saw Loki leaning on a rocking chair. Tsukimaru hissed angrily and lashed out at Loki.

"Don't you ever give up?! Leave us!" Tsukimaru roared as his eyes turned red with rage.

Loki purred as he toyed with the vampire. "Mrow. Did you enjoy your quality time with Saya? I must say that was quite erotic. Some hot human and vampire love... A very good show," Loki purred with delight. "I really should have brought my video camera. You'd be a laughing stock when my fellow demon colleagues know about this!"

"This is your last warning!" Tsukimaru roared as he prepared to attack.

Just then, Saya began to stir as she was awakened by the sudden outburst. She groaned while rubbing her drowsy eyes.

"What's going on here?" Saya queried as she wanted to know about the commotion. As soon as her vision cleared, she noticed Loki glaring at her direction. The girl jumped back in shock. "Oh my god...!! What's he doing here?!"

"Guess you should have used protection, you two," Loki purred as he jumped off the seat. His eyes were still on the girl. "What? You didn't realize that before you decided to make love with dear Tsukimaru?"

Saya blinked. "What? What do you mean?"

"You don't know it, but I can sense a new life inside of you, dear girl." The Nekomata twirled his whiskers. "You'll be bearing his child."

The young woman couldn't believe what she was hearing. Although, she didn't want to believe it.

"You're LYING!!"

"Oh, am I, girl? Why, everyone knows vampires are extremely fertile." Loki smirked. "Merow. Congratulations, Tsukimaru. Not only did you bag a human girl, but you've even impregnated her! I must say I'm impressed, Tsukimaru. No demon would ever attempt to mate with a human! Merow!"

Tsukimaru gritted his teeth while baring his fangs. _I... I impregnated Saya?!_ He slowly turned his head and looked at Saya. "Saya, I..."

"Tsukimaru..."

"Oh, enough of this! The reason I'm here is to borrow the girl from you, dear Tsukimaru," Loki grinned mischievously.

Tsukimaru charged forward and lunged at the Nekomata. However, Loki phased out of the way and reappeared beside Saya's side. The girls screamed but not long as Loki cupped her mouth shut. The vampire spun around as he lunged forward at Loki.

"LET SAYA GO!! LOKI, GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!"

Loki purred as he saluted Tsukimaru by flipping him off. "I'll make sure to take good care of your slut, Tsukimaru. I'm sure Demento will love her company! Bye-bye!" With that, the Nekomata teleported out with his captive.

Tsukimaru slammed hard against the bed as he was too late to save his love. He growled intensely while smashing his fist through the bed and roaring out with bloody murder.

"DAMN YOU LOKI!!" The vampire's roars echoed out. He violently kicked the rocking chair aside while breaking it in two. Then, he quickly grabbed his clothes and Saya's costume before glancing out the window. _LOKI! DEMENTO! I'll never forgive you two bastards for this! Saya... I'm sorry for what has happened! I hope you'll forgive for impregnating you without you knowing! I will save both you and our unborn child!_

With that, he opened the window and would soon head off to save the two newest things most important to him: Saya and their unborn child. This shocking twist quickly changed the lives of both Saya and Tsukimaru in just under an hour. Now, Tsukimaru was willing to risk his own life for the sake of Saya.

xxxxx

_**Central Section/Office & Security Building/10:05 PM**_

Seto and Lyn returned inside the secured building as they closed the doors behind them. Lyn leaned against the wall as she took a deep breath. The CEO locked the door as he sheathed his sword and looked over his Dragon Knight armor.

"I have to say... that armor still looks great on you."

Seto scoffed. "Are you okay?"

"I'll manage, but I hope Tyra gets here soon."

"She seems to be caught up with taking care of those monsters. So, why didn't you tell me your friend was one of those Senshi?"

The blue-haired woman smirked as she steadied herself. "She's a new recruit. Besides, you know how I like to surprise ya, Seto. Don't I have an interesting group of friends?"

"So, you're friends with the Senshi?"

"Oh yeah," Lyn said. "We're all cool with each other."

"Well, they're okay in my book," the brown-haired male turned away as he stared down the corridor. "We should be safe here." Seto mumbled while proceeding to walk down the hall.

Suddenly, there was loud banging on the door outside as Seto immediately looked behind him. There was continuous banging as familiar cries screamed from outside the security building.

"HEY!! LET US IN!!" The voices called out. "Is anybody in there?"

Lyn walked over and opened the door.

"Hey! What are you doing, Lyn?!" Seto barked out.

As she opened it, Lyn was relieved to see Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, and Duke.

"Thanks for letting us in, Lyn!" Tea thanked her.

Serenity bowed to express her gratitude. "Yeah, thanks."

"Well, look who decided to show up," Seto folded his arms.

"Nice to see you, too, hun, " Mai responded with sarcasm.

As Yugi's friends gathered inside, Lyn was prepared to close the door until another pair of voices called out from the distance. She looked ahead to see Mokuba, Max, Sam, and Aoshi coming out in the open.

"Max! Sam! Mokuba! Over here!" Lyn called out to the boys. "And Aoshi, you too?!"

Mokuba waved out to Lyn and his brother. "Seto! Lyn!"

Seto gasped as he saw his brother. "Mokuba?!"

"That's a relief. At least those kids are safe," Tristan said.

Duke agreed. "Yeah, but aren't Yui and Cammy supposed to be with them?"

"Yeah, they were. Hey, boys, where are those two?" Lyn walked over to her brothers, Mokuba, and Aoshi.

The Lycan child answered for himself and his friends. "They asked me to bring these three to safety since they can no longer summon their Kas. Now I gotta get back to the girls so I can help them." After completing his mission, he ran off to find Yui and Cammy.

Lyn sighed as she knelt down to embrace her brothers. "I'm glad you two are safe. Max, Cammy did you a favor."

"Yeah, but I still wanted to help her!" Max griped.

"Don't worry about those two, bro," Sam reassured his brother. "Cammy and Yui can defend themselves. We'd only be getting in the way. It's sad but true."

Tea added to the situation. "We're all useless without our Kas. I really hate not doing anything to help our friends!"

Lyn closed the door behind her tightly and faced the three boys. "So what's going on out there?"

"You wouldn't believe it! We just escaped this big demon!" Max exclaimed.

Sam regretfully nodded. "Yeah, it was this huge armadillo with metal covering his body. That thing was tearing the place down!"

"You can tell us everything that's happened," Lyn replied as she closed the door. Seto helped her to lock it completely shut. "Thanks."

"So, start talking kids," Seto said as he looked back at the boys.

In no time, the kids gathered the older Duelists around to explain everything that's transpired, including Ironclaw's awakening and the attack of the demons.

xxxxx

_**Western Section/10:07 PM**_

"We're here!" Sailor Jupiter stopped as she scanned her surroundings. Much to her dismay, the other Senshi were not present. They already left a while ago to pursue Lilith. "Damn! Did they just leave?"

Sailor Mercury looked ahead toward the entrance. "They probably went to stop demons in the city."

Arbormon snorted. "Well, that's just great. Mercuremon just left us a minute ago to keep a few freaky bats off our backs. He'll meet with us later, I hope. Now, as soon as we get here, the other girls leave us behind?! What the hell?!"

"I'm worried about Sailor Venus. Shouldn't we go and..." Mercury stopped as Jupiter cut her off.

"No, she insisted on checking up on Rio and the others alone," the tall brunette replied. "She'll catch up with us. Don't worry."

"You two should get going then. They might be waiting for ya, right?" Arbormon looked to both girls.

"We should switch to our Eternal forms," Jupiter said.

The blue-haired female nodded. "Right."

As Mercury and Jupiter looked to one another, they nodded and raised their Henshin Daggers.

"Be careful, Ami. I've got to go see if the other warriors need my help," Arbormon hugged Mercury as he waved to her and hurried off.

Sailor Mercury smiled. "Good luck, Vega!" With that, she called out her transformation phrase. "_**Mercury Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

"_**Jupiter Eternal Power!! Make-Up!!**_"

Within a second, both Senshi turned into their Eternal forms and flew off into the city.

xxxxx

"_**RAAGH!!!**_" Madeira howled as he backhanded Antiramon. He quickly turned around to blast Rapidmon with eye beams. "PATHETIC FOOLS!!"

Just as War Growlmon lunged at the wooden giant, Madeira extended his claws out to attack. War Growlmon crossed his arms and took the impact.

"Now, guys!" Suzakato swooped down as he shot a stream of fire at Madeira's direction. "_**Inferno Stream!!**_"

Himakko leaped at Madeira and rotated at a rapid pace - turning into a tornado. He already extended his claws and started drilling through Madeira's chest. "_**Drill Claw!!**_'

Inferno Inumon seized the opportunity as he unleashed a black stream of flames at the wooden Taiyoukai's direction.

Madeira roared as he was set ablaze from both Suzakato and Inferno Inumon. This allowed Kazu to run forward and punch the giant in the leg. This managed to knock him slightly off balance as Phillipe used his super speed to run around the wooden giant.

"THAT'S IT!!" Madeira shouted as large aura expanded around him. The flames that ignited his wooden body were extinguished. As he lowered his arms, the wooden demon's eyes turned red like blood as his mindset shifted to bloodlust mode. "No more fun and games, you weak fools." Turning around, he leered at War Growlmon and vanished.

_**BAM.**_

Before War Growlmon could react, the digimon doubled over. Madeira turned and unleashed a mist of poisonous gas toward the Tamers and the digimon. Everyone moved back as they covered their noses/mouths to prevent themselves from inhaling the deadly gas.

"Ugh! Yuck! I forgot my nose is sensitive to stinky scents!" Beelzebumon flew back to avoid the gas. He turned as he noticed the gas turning a stand into a pile of goo. "Whoa! What da heck?! You guys better stay away from that mist!" He turned as he saw Suzie taking Ai and Makoto away from the area. "Thanks, kid."

Taomon quickly got in front of everyone as she summoned a spell paper. "_**Talisman Spell.**_" With that, a protective barrier materialized around the Beast Tamers, the Victory Tamers, their Digimon Partners, Ranamon, and Grottomon. Only War Growlmon, Beelzebumon, and Inferno Inumon remained outside the barrier.

"Hey! What are you three doing out there?! Get inside!" Felinismon called out.

Catramon walked over to Phillipe. "We were doing well there for a moment, Phillipe."

"Yeah until he summoned that mist. Thank goodness for Taomon."

"Geez, that smell was bad! Grottomon uncovered his large proboscis.

Ranamon gagged as her face turned green. "Tell me about it, honey."

Kenta looked outside as the mist was blocked off. "Man, that's a close one."

"He didn't even give me a chance to thrash him to wood splinters!" Kazu scoffed.

Guardromon placed his hand on the barrier. "When this mist lifts, we're going to go back out there and fight again!"

"C'mon, War Growlmon! Get inside!" Suzakato pleaded to his partner.

Himakko called out to Inferno Inumon. "He's right! C'mon, Inferno Inumon!"

As Madeira laughed, he methodically paced forward. He turned as War Growlmon opened ups his chest and unleashed a massive red beam.

"_**ATOMIC BLASTER!!**_"

_**BAM!!**_

"UGH!!" Madeira roared as the beam blasted his right arm off. "YOU VERMIN!!"

Suddenly, Beelzebumon swooped down and blasted Madeira's left arm off. "_**Death Slinger!!**_"

Finally, Inferno Inumon launched another fiery attack at the wooden demon.

Madeira quickly phased out of their way as he reappeared thirty feet away. Suddenly, a new pair of arms grew out of the areas where his old ones were destroyed.

"WHAT?!" War Growlmon exclaimed.

"Ahhhh, much better," Madeira chuckled while stretching out his newly grown arms. "Impressed?"

"Damn! Our digimon will just have to digivolve to mega-level if that's the case! Beelzebumon's going to need more fire power to back him up," Suzakato scowled. "Once this mist lifts up, Taomon will release us and we'll give it our all! Let's just see how he handles a large number of mega-level digimon at once. And don't forget us Tamers."

As they waited for the mist to disappear, they shifted their attention toward Madeira. The wood demon slowly paced toward War Growlmon, Beelzebumon, and Inferno Inumon. It would take another few minutes for the mist to fade. Once it lifts, the Tamers and the digimon would launch yet another assault to dismantle Madeira and thus eliminating one of the eight Taiyoukai_._

xxxxx

Elsewhere, and away from the ongoing fronts, Sailor Venus levitated from the air and made a safe landing on the ground. She slowly turned around and noticed Rio standing out in the open.

"Rio-kun? What are you doing out here?!" Venus asked directly as she rushed over to Rio. "Shouldn't you be looking after Yukina, Keiko, and the others?"

Rio answered almost immediately. "I asked that white cat of yours and Yukina to make a barrier to protect themselves from the demons."

"I see... wait... How did you know Artemis and Yukina form barriers? You still shouldn't have left them, Rio-kun!" Venus exclaimed.

"I'm surprised to see you back here, Minako-san."

"I came by to check on you and the others. I shouldn't have raised my voice... I'm glad you're safe."

"And the others are safe. I can assure you that, Minako-san."

"Rio-kun..."The blonde idol immediately cut him off and spoke up. "I need to ask you something."

The young man furrowed his brows a bit and listened. "What is it?"

"You've been giving Yusuke really dirty looks. Not to mention you were very cold toward Hiei the other night. It looked like you wanted to kill them. I didn't like that scary look. What's the deal, Rio-kun? Are you hiding something from me?" Venus was direct and front about the situation. "Well?"

Rio finally gave in and sighed deeply. "Maybe I am. I've been hiding a lot from you, Minako-san. I think it's only fair that you know. After all, you did reveal yourself to be Sailor Venus. I'd never imagined you'd be one of the legendary Sailor Senshi. Well, I, too, am a warrior of justice. Though, my methods are a lot more callous."

"Where is this leading?"

As Rio turned away, he stared at the darkened skies as he remembered the horrifying images of his past. He remembered the blood-curling cries and the night the demons ruined his life forever.

"I hate them," he murmured venomously.

"Who? Rio-kun, who do you hate? Yusuke? Hiei?" Venus repeatedly asked as she approached him cautiously.

"The demons. I DESPISE demons and all of their kind! Anyone associated with those damned Demon Priests deserve death for what they've done!" Rio shouted as he turned around and stared intently at Venus. "You wouldn't understand, Minako-san. It was the demons who murdered my family, took my brother away, and nearly took my sister away! They... they were going to..."

Venus tried to console Rio as she put her hands on him. "Calm down. I'm sorry. What happened was truly horrible... mostly for you and your dear sister. But, please, tell me everything."

"Just like you, I also possess a special power," Rio stated as he raised his right hand. As he balled his hand into a fist, a black aura glowed around his right hand.

Taken back by the black aura, Venus jumped back. "Whoa! You're kidding! Rio-kun... why... why didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd freak out."

"Well, you took my Senshi transformation better than I initially believed."

As Rio relaxed, the black aura gave a soft humming effect and slowly imbued this entire body. Venus shivered from the aura's exposure, but it didn't stop her from coming near Rio.

"Relax, Minako-san. I have complete control of my Youki."

"Youki? How do you have Youki if you're not a demon?"

"You're right. I am not a demon, and I'd rather die than become one, but I can wield Youki because of the Demon Stone inside my body."

Venus tried to let all of these revelations sink in. "All of this is going to be hard to swallow."

"I know," Rio paced in front of Venus and took her hands. "Listen to me carefully, Minako-san. You want to know everything about my past. You wish to know how I ended up with the Demon Stone and what happened to my brother."

"I had no idea... you had a brother..."

"Do you remember that painting I showed you? The terrifying picture of the two men and the little girl?"

The blonde-haired woman gasped as she remembered clearly. "Yes, that painting. Then, those three were..."

"Me, my brother, and Kohana. My brother, Kyo, and I are going to have to face each other one day. There's no doubt we will be forced to fight each other to the death."

"But, why?!"

"Because the winner will collect the loser's Demon Stone. It's the destiny of anyone the Demon Priests have chosen as a host for their Demon Stones."

"Demon Priests? Who are they?"

Rio added as he continued explaining his story. "They are ancient demon lords from the Meikai. They're the ones that changed my life completely. They took my brother, Kyo, and turned him into a mindless soldier. Even now, he's still with them and doing their evil deeds loyally. Kohana was going to be the third vessel... and... I fled with my sister. There was no way I was going to let those monsters plant a Demon Stone in her!"

Venus was horrified beyond belief as Kohana was mentioned. "My god... you... you mean to tell me…"

"Yes. The Demon Priests wanted my sister, too."

"This is terrible. I had no idea."

"And I haven't even gotten into detail about my powers."

"That still doesn't explain why you would show apathy toward Yusuke and Hiei. Kurama is also half-demon. Those three are my friends! Oh, and what about Yukina? She's a demon, too."

Rio frowned. "True, Yukina is a demon, but I can sense her innocent spirit. I don't harm the innocent, regardless of what they are. I'm sure Yusuke has already sensed my power, and as much as it pains me to say it, I will need Yusuke Urameshi's help. Though he is currently a demon, I know he was once just a human being who served as Prince Koenma's Spirit Detective. That young man still has a noble heart and I'm sure we can work something out."

"Maybe I can help. Yusuke is my friend and he'll listen to me."

"I would deeply appreciate that, Minako-san. I'm surprised you're not angry at me for keeping this secret from you."

Venus smiled from ear to ear. "Don't be. I had a secret, too, you know. This just means we can depend on each other now. I'll do what I can to help you."

"We'll start by turning back this demon incursion and stopping the Taiyoukai. I can sense that a few have already awakened," Rio gritted his teeth as he grew tense, feeling the tremendously powerful Youki spreading. "Listen to me carefully, Minako-san. These Taiyoukai are powerful, but their strength pales in comparison to the Demon Priests. They were just tools created by the Demon Priests. They are following what the Demon Priests have long desired... the annihilation of the human race."

Her smile faded before growing pale out of fright. "Y-You've got to be kidding... right?"

"I wish I was. At least that's what the Demon Priests were talking about during my time in the Meikai. Be thankful you guys aren't facing the Demon Priests now. They're obviously paying close attention to what's taking place from their dimension."

"That doesn't make the situation any better."

"I know. I'm sorry I have to be the bearer of bad news."

"Well, it's better than being uninformed," Venus sighed as she shook her head.

Rio smiled a bit. "Well, now that I'm here... do you wish to know more about my power?"

"Well, if we're going to be fighting together, it'd be nice to know what you can do."

As Rio allowed his black aura to fade, a layer of red & black armor slowly appeared and covered sections of Rio's body. Sailor Venus watched in awe as her boyfriend underwent his transformation. As the dark aura reappeared, it dimmed and gleamed into a lighter shade of purple. It then amassed itself in front of Rio. The purple light changed into an orb-like shape. This shape materialized into the face of a lion-like beast.

"Minako-san, I'm going to make this brief. So, please, follow along..."

Venus nodded willingly despite her eyes widening in shock. _Wow! And I thought I was the one keeping secrets! Rio-kun... you really outdone me by a HUGE margin. Rio-kun, I'll do what I can to help relieve you and Kohana of this misery. Your family was murdered. Your brother was taken and turned into a mindless servant. The Demon Priests, huh? There's more behind these Taiyoukai than we originally thought. And Rio-kun... he knows about the dangers we might have to one day face._

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/10:09 PM**_

As Yeti smashed through a walkway bridge, the people started fleeing for their lives. Hiei hung on tightly on the giant's head while Yeti stomped down the streets of Shinjuku District.

"RAAGHH!! YETI SMASH EVERYTHING!!" The giant demon pounded his chest and bellowed madly.

"That tears it! I'm ending this right now!" Hiei snarled while undoing his bandaged arm.

"_**MARS SNAKE FIRE!!**_"

Suddenly, a giant serpent-shaped flame blasted Yeti causing the giant to stumble back. Yeti avoided the incoming flames as he turned to notice Eternal Sailor Mars with her right arm extended out.

"You..." Hiei mumbled as he eyed the dark-haired Miko.

Mars smirked while winking to Hiei. "Need a hand?"

"Hardly, woman."

"Gee, no 'thank you'? No 'great work, Sailor Mars'? Boy, do I feel insulted," the Miko scoffed. She turned as Yeti was standing up. "So, he's one of the eight Taiyoukai. Right?"

Just then, Eternal Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Chibi Moon, and Eternal Sailor Saturn flew down by Mars' side.

"Where's Tuxedo Kamen?" Mars asked.

"He's taking care of Lilith on a rooftop. He can handle her without our help," Moon replied as she gawked at the size of Yeti. "WHOA!! THAT'S ONE HUGE SNOW MONKEY!!"

"Heh, we can take him, right?" Chibi Moon queried as she gulped.

"Doesn't matter how big he is," Saturn stated. "That just makes him an easier target. Mars, you think your fire will do the most damage?"

"Yeah, but it's best if we hit him with everything we have!" the Miko Senshi replied as she countered Saturn's suggestion.

"What are you arguing for?! Stay on your damn guard!" Hiei barked out at the Senshi.

Sailor Moon pulled out her scepter. "Ready, guys? Whatever it takes, we'll bring this big ugly ape down!"

"Yeah!" Sailor Chibi Moon answered.

Sailor Saturn readied her Silence Glaive. "Yes."

Sailor Mars readied her fists as she channeled her flames. "If things get too rough, there's always our Valkyrie forms, guys. Hiei! We're coming to give you a hand!" She quickly flew across as her colleagues followed her path. Then, she made a telepathic link with Hiei. _I won't let you fight that freak on your own, Hiei! We have to rescue Kurama after we're done with this Taiyoukai! By the way, don't worry about Yukina. In case you're worried, I can still sense her presence. She's safe._

Hiei responded in no time. _I can sense her, too. Good. Now, we can focus on getting Kurama back._

As the Eternal Senshi flew in, Yeti raised his fists and bellowed out angrily. Hiei used his sword to steady himself on top of the behemoth's head. He watched as Mars swooped down from above.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, two figures witnessed the events unfold from a building rooftop. One of them was a bald-headed man dressed in light blue monk's robes. Though he looked human, he was a demon, and one of Raizen's old friends.

The other was a woman with long, brown braided hair. She wore a dark blue Chinese-styled vest, white pants with a pink belt strapped tightly around the waist, and black pants. Her eyes expressed a focused demeanor. The woman, too, was also demon.

"What do you think, Hokushin?" The woman asked.

The bald-headed man observed the Eternal Senshi aiding Hiei. "So, that's one of the eight Taiyoukai _Toushin_? Yes, this demon's power is well beyond anything I've imagined, Natsume."

"And those warriors aiding Hiei. They're the Sailor Senshi we've heard so much about," Natsume carefully monitored the situation.

Hokushin unfolded his arms as he turned around. "Thanks for bringing us, friends. We'll do what we can to help."

"Good. It's only a matter of time before Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki get here," a feminine voice chimed in.

Two figures emerged from the corner as Hokushin and Natsume faced them. The individuals stepped out into the open as they were revealed.

The blue-haired Mizuno smirked coolly. "Ready to lend our old friends a hand, Brimstone?"

The now masked behemoth nodded boldly. "..."

"Let's move, my friends!" Hokushin roared as he, Natsume, Mizuno, and Brimstone dashed off to lend a hand to those battling the eight Taiyoukai.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato: Just when you thought it couldn't get any worse...

Himakko: Don't jinx us, Takato!

Sailor Moon: One minute I'm getting knocked away by that monkey and then... Wait a sec! I remember you four!

CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, and JunJun: SAILOR MOON?!

Moon: The Amazoness Quartet?! What- Hey! Why is my Moon Heart Crystal reacting toward you guys?

Yusuke: Three more Taiyoukai?! Hell, might as well stack the decks even higher, you stupid sorcerer!

Hiei: It doesn't matter to me! They won't stand a chance once I release my dark dragon from hell!

Yusuke: Hokushin?! Mizuno?! Brimstone?! Natsume?!

Kuwabara: That's not all! Chuu, Touya, Jin, and the others are here, too!

Ardhamon: Oh yeah! It's been a while, Chuu!

Sailor Mars: That must be Mukuro, Yomi, Shura, and Enki.

Mukuro: Hello, Sailor Mars. We finally meet. I see you've taken care of Hiei during his stay in the human world.

Mars: I'm honored by your presence, Mukuro-sama.

Venus: Rio-kun... so this power... all derived from your Demon Stone.

Rio: Let's go and aid your friends, Sailor Venus!

Gallantmon: C'mon, Takato! Let's chop this guy into firewood!

Lady Lupin: Yes, now I'm ready! All right, Ironclaw... here I come!

Yugi: Joey! It's an ambush! Let's hope our armors hold up...

Enki: Come. We must find Yusuke Urameshi.

Sailor Sedna: Next time on the Taiyoukai Awakening!

-

_**The Triple Threat Awakening! The Makai Warriors Storm In!**_

-

Tsukimaru: Demento! Loki! This is the end of the line for you!

xxxxx

**A/N:** Whew. Finally, the Makai warriors have finally shown up in the YuYuGiDigiMoon series.

First we have Enki, Mukuro, Yomi, Shura, Hokushin, and Natsume showing up in this chapter. Plus, Chuu and company will return in the next chapter. Oh, let's not forget the return of Mizuno and Brimstone!

That's the good news. The big downer will be the appearance of the next three Taiyoukai. What elements will they represent? We'll see, but I'm saving the strongest Taiyoukai _Toushin_ for last. That's all you need to know.

Hope you're enjoying the movie fic. If this turns out successful, I might consider another YuYuGiDigiMoon movie fic (or a few mini-sagas) down the line.

That'll be all for now. See you in the next chapter. Please, review after you're done!

I'm out!


	8. The Triple Threat Awakening!

**Disclaimer**: Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters.

My beta and I apologize for the long delay. We will do our best to get every chapter done and posted for this story during summer break. I intend to get Season 3, which we've entitled _**Dawn of Chaos**_, before the fall.

Nothing else left to say, but enjoy another action-packed chapter! =)

XXXXX

_**The Triple Threat Awakening! The Makai Warriors Storm In!**_

XXXXX

_**Central Section of Kaibaland Theme Park/Outside and near the Office & Security Building/10:11 PM**_

Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous arrived outside the main security facility. They managed to arrive without so much trouble. Their friends were inside the facility while hiding out from the demons swarming the theme park.

"Yug, let's go check in there," Joey pointed at the building.

The spiky-haired teen nodded, biting his lip. "Right."

"Serenity, please be safe," Morpheous muttered, holding out hope for his girlfriend.

Before they proceeded, a pair of swift and hooded figures jumped out of the bushes. The trio jumped back and glared down at the hooded creatures. They sported twisted, toothy smiles as they glared at the trio.

"Ugh, what da heck are those things?!" Joey freaked out.

Yugi growled, unsheathing his sword. "Get out of our way!"

"You're not going to keep me from Serenity!" Morpheous roared as he assumed a battle stance.

"Trick or treat!" One hooded figure, Mordun, snickered wickedly. "Keehahahaha!"

The other figure, Merdun, grinned. "Did we just spoil the fun?!"

"Last warning! Get out of our way!" Yugi shouted. "We're looking for our friends!"

"Awww, well, that's too bad. Why don't you play with us for a while?" Mordun giggled as he looked over to Merdun. "Shall we have some fun with them, Merdun?"

"I was just about to suggest that, myself, Mordun!"

Mordun and Merdun glided toward the three males. Suddenly, another wave of shadows came from behind the trio. Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous spread out as the shadows pursued them. Merdun flew behind Joey and slashed his back, knocking the Dragon Knight down.

"Joey!" Yugi roared as he was stopped by Mordun.

"Going somewhere, friend?!" Mordun cackled as he spat out green mist, which clung to Yugi's face.

"AUGH!!" The spiky-haired male grabbed his face, dropping his sword.

"Yugi! Joey!" Morpheous called out as he shifted toward the incoming hooded figures. "Damn, we're surrounded!"

As the three males looked around, the hooded apparitions taunted their prey. Morpheous went over to help Joey while bringing Yugi closer to him. Merdun and Mordun jumped out in front while licking their toothy mouths.

"Look at them, Merdun! They look so frightened!"

"Indeed. We ghouls really know how to make our prey shiver with fear! Keehahahaha!"

Mordun smirked. "Shall we eat them now?"

"But, of course, we can't leave out our friends," Merdun looked at the smaller, hooded ghouls. "Time to feast, my brothers!"

"KEEHAHAHAHAHA!!!" The ghouls cackled in unison as they encircled the trio.

"Damn!" Morpheous sneered as he covered his ears. "Their voices are really getting on my last nerves!"

"Yug!" Joey knelt over as he wiped off the green mist off his friend's face. "Our armors aren't letting us utilize their full power."

"I know," Yugi opened his eyes, regaining his sense of vision. "With the Orichalcos threat gone, our armors can't fully utilize their power. If only I still had my puzzle..."

"There's no point pondering 'what ifs,' Yugi," Morpheous overheard the teen.

Joey cursed under his breath. "He's right. We're just going to have to tough it out and fight with what we have. C'mon, Yug! Let's mow down these ugly freaks!"

"Right..." Yugi nodded, showing a bit of confidence on his face. Gripping his sword, he stood up and dashed forward. "Joey! Morpheous! Follow me!"

"Now, you're talking my language," the former Rajita general ran ahead and swerved around Mordun and Merdun. "Sorry, guys, but I'm not on anyone's menu, let alone yours."

Gathering a ball of light in his hands, Joey shot it at a ghoul and vaporized it. "Get back!"

"Let's get to that building. Hurry! As fast as you can!" Yugi shouted as he dashed forward.

Mordun growled as he flew ahead to stop Yugi. "Don't be so hasty! The fun hasn't even started!"

As Joey and Morpheous ran ahead, Merdun dropped in front of them and extended his arms forward. "What's the rush? I promise we will make this quick!"

The two Dragon Knights and the former Rajita general were left to deal with the demon ghouls for the time being. They were only within a few yards away from reaching their friends, who were inside the facility nearby.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, not too far off from Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous, the Kuiper Belt Senshi were halted by more hooded ghouls.

"Great, more unwanted guests," Sailor Eris scoffed, pulling out her lasso. "I hope those Amazoness Quartet girls have finished evacuating all the people left in this place!"

Sailor Varuna frowned, balling up her fists. "You freaks better get the fuck out of my way, if you know what's good for you!"

"Cool it, Varuna! They're in OUR way!" Sedna corrected her. "We'll get to Lyn and her brothers in no time!"

"What makes you say that?" Sailor Orcus asked.

"Easy. We're Sailor Senshi and these freaks should be a piece of cake to us," the Ice Senshi smirked, winking to her friends. "We did beat the Neo-Animamates after all."

Sailor Ixion nodded. "That's a good point."

"C'mon, you ugly creeps!" Sailor Quaoar shouted as she stood poised to attack. With that, she drew out her lance and dashed ahead to bash a demon ghoul's face. "Let's take them, guys!"

Ixion jumped across as she executed a flying kick on a ghoul.

When two ghouls flew directly toward her, Orcus ran under a light post and extended her shadow. As she caught the ghouls' shadows using her own, she sealed them in place and clasped her hands tight.

Varuna teleported in front of two ghouls, and decapitated them both with a single swing from her axe.

As a ghoul came flying at her, Eris twirled her lasso and ensnared him by his head. She pulled and dragged the demon across while tightening her grip.

Sailor Sedna slammed her Ice Trident down as a wall of ice formed. The ghouls that tried to get to her hit the wall in front of them.

As Varuna glanced toward the same building Yugi, Joey and Morpheous were headed towards a while ago, she scowled and tried to move ahead. She stopped as another ghoul reached out to grab her. She teleported on its opposite side and blasted him with a ball of light, which vaporized the pitiful demon.

"Varuna!" Sedna called out to the blonde. "If you're going into that building, I'm going with you!"

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it on my own!" Sailor Varuna shouted back.

"Fat chance, Varuna. You're not going alone. There might be more of those freaks in there waiting to ambush you!"

She reluctantly nodded and raced ahead. "Fine, then follow me, kid!"

Sailor Sedna snorted. "I wish you wouldn't call me that." Nonetheless, she dashed ahead to catch up with Varuna. "Eris, Ixion, Orcus, Quaoar, I'll leave these things to you guys! We'll be waiting in that building ahead!"

"Right!" The other Senshi responded in unison.

This allowed Sailor Sedna and Sailor Varuna to go on ahead towards the building ahead of them. Varuna's main concern, besides her fellow Senshi, was for Lyn, Max, and Sam.

"Look, there!" Sedna exclaimed as she turned to see Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous fighting off Mordun, Merdun, and other ghouls.

Varuna narrowed her eyes and continued her path. "Those guys are friends of Lyn and Seto! You should probably go help them."

"Right! If they're here, then Lyn and her brothers could be inside! We'll meet you in there, Varuna!"

"Gotcha!" Sailor Varuna shouted as she flew across and kicked down the backdoor to the facility. As she raced inside, she started down the corridors ahead.

Sailor Sedna swerved around as she went to aid Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous. "Damn it, Varuna! I didn't want you going in there alone, but I can't just ignore these guys, either. I hope you can find your friends in there."

XXXXX

_**Inside the Central Office & Security Building/10:13 PM**_

As they overheard commotion from outside, the other Duelists tried to peer through the glass windows to see through the darkness. They could barely manage to see flashing lights and explosions in the background.

"Can you see what's going on out there?" Tristan asked as he approached Tea.

Tea nodded, biting down on her bottom lip. "Nothing. I can't see anything!"

"I swore I heard Yugi and Joey out there, but now I don't know," Duke said.

Lyn was sitting in a corner with her brothers while Seto checked every door across the corridor. Mokuba and Aoshi walked out of an office room while closing the door behind them.

"Were you able to close the windows in there, Mokuba?" Seto asked his brother.

"Yep, got them all," Mokuba nodded in affirmation.

"I'm not even sure if locked doors will keep them out for long. If a Taiyoukai finds us, we're done for," Aoshi reminded them of the worst case scenario. "But, these low-class demons should be kept out for a while."

"At least you can transform into a Lycan if things get hairy," Sam affirmed.

"This is no time for puns, bro," Max shook his head.

As she pulled away from the window, Tea rubbed her eyes. "I can't even see out there, but I swore that I heard Yugi and Joey."

"Like I said, it has to be them! They know where we are," Duke said.

"Then, let's get this door open!" Tristan exclaimed. "If they're coming here..."

"Wait! You can't! Those demons might be outside waiting to ambush us!" Aoshi called out. "I'm sure your friends will fend them off once they get here!"

"Well, they do still have their Dragon Knight armor," Serenity wondered. "My brother, Yugi, and Seto I mean."

Mai folded her arms while leaning against the wall. "Well, Seto can still fight these things. I say we send him out there to give them a hand."

"But..." Lyn glanced over toward Seto and expressed concern for his armor's mystic power. _Has his armor's energy really been deteriorating? _"Seto, you think you can fight?"

"I don't know..." Seto muttered.

"But your armor…"

"What about it, Lyn? Look, I'm not about to let anything happen to you, or our brothers."

Lyn spoke up. "And the others?"

"Yeah, yeah, them, too," Seto turned away as he pressed his hand on the door. "Back off." He simply made himself clear and pushed Tristan aside.

"Seto! Are you seriously going out there?! What if..." Mokuba stopped as he watched his brother unlock the door. "Seto."

"Lyn, take care of our brothers. Make sure everyone is fine," the CEO instructed as he opened the door and stepped outside to head off the demon hordes. No snide remark. Nothing sarcastic. He meant business.

Lyn couldn't have been anymore happier than she was now.

"Ok, let's review," Duke blinked as he turned toward his friends. "Was that Kaiba just now or some imposter wearing his armor?"

Tristan scoffed. "No, that was the real deal, but he's insane if he's going out there by himself!"

"He won't be alone," Tea said. "Yugi is out there."

"Don't forget my brother!" Serenity exclaimed. "And Morpheous, too!"

Aoshi smiled while looking back to Max, Mokuba, and Sam. "No doubt Yui-chan and Cammy-chan are schooling that armadillo by now!"

"Oh yeah!" The boys cried out in unison.

"Seto..." Lyn chuckled, brushing her hair aside. "It's about time you put your pride aside. You can thank me for bringing the good qualities out of you."

XXXXX

_**West Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/10:16 PM**_

The Tamers and their digimon partners were locked in a struggle against Madeira. War Growlmon, Beelzebumon, and Inferno Inumon carried out their attacks as they blasted the wooden Taiyoukai from all sides. Watching from inside Taomon's barrier, the Tamers and the other digimon cheered out in encouragement.

The tide of the battle was shifting back to their favor.

It was time for both the Beast and Victory Tamers to team-up with their digimon partners. As Taomon started to lower her barrier, everyone immediately stepped out as the poisonous mist dissipated. It was now clear for them to come out into the open and push the assault further.

"All right, guys! Let's show this giant wooden freak what we're made of!" Suzakato exclaimed as fire quickly surrounded him.

Both Tamer teams and their digimon partners emerged to carry out their attack on Madeira. Suzakato flew off to give a hand to War Growlmon and the others. Himakko followed the phoenix warrior to aid Inferno Inumon.

"Taomon! This is a job for Sakuyamon!" Seirika called out, displaying her D-Ark.

Henbu held out his D-Ark. "You, too, Rapidmon!"

As both Taomon and Rapidmon de-digivolved to their rookie forms, they quickly prepared to digivolve to their mega forms.

"Terriermon _**MEGA SHINKA... MEGA GARGOMON!!**_"

"Renamon _**MEGA SHINKA... SAKUYAMON!!**_"

In place of the two rookies were a green-armored giant and a golden-armored female warrior.

Madeira roared as War Growlmon picked him up and slammed him to the pavement. War Growlmon jumped on top of Madeira and stabbed him repeatedly with his shoulder blades. The wooden demon roared angrily as he kicked War Growlmon off and tried to recover. Beelzebumon blasted Madeira's left side with his cannon blaster.

Mega Gargomon laughed while smashing his fists. "I bet you thought I was gonna say _'It's clobberin' time!'_ Right, Henry?"

"Just attack him!" Henbu shouted, getting his partner's attention.

"Right-o!" Mega Gargomon chuckled as he charged and punched Madeira. The blow registered and knocked the wooden demon back. "Hahaha! How's that?!"

"Stop showboating, Mega Gargomon!" Sakuyamon cried out as she raised her staff. "Rika!"

Seirika smirked. "Attack together!" With that, she also raised her trident. "_**Thunder Trident Fury!!**_"

"_**Amethyst Mandala!!**_" The golden-armored digimon shouted, summoning a massive ring of golden energy.

Before Madeira could react, the golden ring lowered over his head and tightened around his body. The ring managed to bind the wooden demon as Seirika's thunder blasted off a section of his head.

"Nice shot, Rika!" Suzakato exclaimed as he looked back to War Growlmon. "Let him have another Atomic Blaster, buddy!"

"Coming right up!" War Growlmon replied as his chest armor opened. A bright red flash erupted out of his chest and launched out into a scorching energy beam. "_**Atomic Blaster!!**_"

As the beam shot forward, Madeira turned but was blasted back. He didn't have enough time to respond as he was once again at War Growlmon's mercy.

Inferno Inumon landed down beside Himakko and de-digivolved back to Inumon.

"Time for Youkai Inumon to take action!" The Warrior of Byakko declared.

With that, Himakko's D-Ark reacted and allowed Inumon to digivolve to his mega form.

"Inumon _**MEGA SHINKA... YOUKAI INUMON!!**_"

The Victory Tamers lined up together alongside their digimon partners. Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Marine Angemon, Jeri, Felinismon, Antiramon, Phillipe, and Catramon waited for the right opportunity to spring forth their attacks.

"Ready to kick some ass, honey?" Ranamon asked, shifting her eyes toward Grottomon.

The Warrior of Earth nodded in reply while lifting his hammer. "Let's smash him into pieces!"

Suddenly, Madeira slowly started to rise while standing up on his left knee. He uttered a deep chuckle as he shot a glance at the Tamers and digimon glaring him down. Although he was surrounded, Madeira did not let the massive numbers bother him. In fact, he was looking forward to fighting all of them at once.

Madeira's pride would not allow him to run away as he started charging down his enemy's path. War Growlmon and Mega Gargomon were the first to cut off Madeira's path since they were the largest of the digimon. Both digimon grappled with Madeira while pushing him back.

"YOU WON'T HOLD ME BACK FOR LONG!!" The Taiyoukai of Wood roared, struggling to hold his ground with Mega Gargomon and War Growlmon blocking his path. "_**RAAAGH!!!**_"

"Hold him back, War Growlmon!!" Suzakato cheered on his partner.

Henbu tightened his left fist, gritting his teeth. "C'mon, Mega Gargomon!"

"Let's get a piece of the action, Guardromon!" Kazu jumped up as he hopped onto Guardromon's back. "Lead the way, buddy!" With that, the machine digimon took off and launched missiles through his hands.

"_**Guardian Barrage!!**_"

The missiles struck Madeira's head but only managed to blast away another section of wood.

"Jeez, this guy just won't stop coming!" Kenta exclaimed. "Marine Angemon, try trapping him with your bubbles!"

"Pi...?" Marine Angemon glanced toward Madeira and puffed up.

"Let's go, Phillipe!" Catramon called out as she dashed off and digivolved. "Catramon _**MEGA SHINKA... ARTEMISMON!!**_" The Amazon somersaulted forward as she readied her bow and arrows.

As he raced across, Phillipe quickly arrived and stood beside his partner.

"Hey, Jeri! Try reading this freak's mind!" Felinismon suggested as she leaped over beside Artemismon.

Jeri did as her partner suggested and scanned the Taiyoukai's mind. She focused and carefully probed until she nearly fainted, gasping to catch her breath.

"Jeri?! What's wrong?" Himakko turned around as he rushed over to his friend's side. "What did you see?"

"Darkness. Blood. Death. It's nothing I wanted to see!" Jeri whispered while holding her head. "If I scan his mind any further, I'd go insane!"

"It's okay. We'll put this monster in his place and help everyone else," Himakko stated as he helped Jeri up. "We're not the only ones battling these monsters right now."

Youkai Inumon growled while holding his swords. "I'm not surprised Jeri couldn't read that monster's mind. I really can't imagine the sheer horrors of what goes on in there."

"I wish... I could have scanned a little further. I need a little more training in my psychic abilities," Jeri felt ashamed.

"It's okay. We'll beat this guy. Right, Felinismon?"

The feline digimon purred with excitement. "Yep! Don't worry, Jeri! I won't let you down!" With that, she assumed a battle stance and eyed Madeira agressively.

As Madeira looked at his surroundings, he saw that Mega Gargomon, War Growlmon, Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon had him trapped. Beelzebumon descended from the skies as he took a shot and blasted Madeira's back.

"_**GAAARGH!!!**_" Madeira howled as he looked up and fired eye beams at Beelzebumon.

The winged demon evaded the incoming beams and twisted around to fire another guided blast. As the blast hit the wooden demon, Madeira fell back as Mega Gargomon fired a salvo of missiles at his direction.

"_**Mega Barrage!!**_"

As the missiles bombarded Madeira's body, the wooden demon froze stiff as parts of his wooden body cracked. Sakuyamon summoned a mystically-powered wind as it blew toward Madeira. This wind carried along hundreds of purple crystalline shards as they pounded and ripped areas of Madeira's wooden body.

"_**Amethyst Wind!!**_"

"Now! My turn!" Youkai Inumon roared as his body became covered with black flames. He started spinning and propelled himself toward Madeira. "_**Demonic Flame Tornado!!**_" As he propelled faster, he drilled through Madeira's body as the dark flames started covering the giant.

"Yeah! Nice one, Youkai Inumon!" War Growlmon cheered on his digimon colleague.

"Look! I think he's weakening!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Time for us to turn up the heat, War Growlmon!"

With that, Suzakato and War Growlmon charged up their attacks while simultaneously firing them.

"_**Atomic Blaster!!**_"

"_**Firepalm Blast!!**_" The Warrior of Suzaku shouted, shooting a streamlined blast of fire.

As the two attacks coalesced, the attack widened into a scorching beam covered with blazing flames. Madeira could not recover from Youkai Inumon's last attack and the beam struck him. He roared out in bloody murder as the dark and light flames swallowed his entire body. He quickly started running around as he became a walking inferno.

Artemismon observed and nodded with approval. "Good work, guys! I guess you figured out that fire can overcome wood!"

"Luckily we had Suzakato, War Growlmon, and Youkai Inumon on our side!" Felinismon replied.

"Well, that was easy! And I didn't even need to get involved!" Phillipe watched with astonishment.

"Let's not celebrate too soon. This guy is still a threat and we need to put out the fires in the park." The Amazon digimon said as she scooped Phillipe up and flew off toward the direction of the Beast Tamers.

"Well shucks! I'll put out these nasty flames!" Ranamon scoffed as she washed away the flames that covered areas of the theme park. "_**Whippin' Waves!!**_" With a wave of her hands, her elemental water extinguished the flames.

Grottomon watched as the flame-covered Madeira charged toward them. "Here he comes!"

"That wave did the trick. I'll get rid of the remaining fires," Seirika stated as she performed a few, rapid hand movement to perform her newest attack. A column of water shot up from under her feet and transformed into a dragon-like shape. "_**Torrential Dragon!!**_" As she grabbed the trident hanging by her side, she raised it and pointed it forward - commanding the dragon to launch itself at Madeira. "Wash that fire away, water dragon!"

As the dragon maneuvered forward, it opened its gaping mouth and slammed against the fire-covered demon. The cool waters put out the scorching flames as Madeira's body was charred and completely black. As a result of the fire's damage, his demon energy was cut down to half of his original strength.

"Yeah! We got him!" Suzakato was ecstatic. "We're actually going to beat a Taiyoukai!"

War Growlmon nodded with approval. "I like the sound of that!"

"It's not over yet! We still have to put him down permanently!" Artemismon called out.

Himakko replied as he rejoined Youkai Inumon. "Got that right."

"We can't let this guy recover! Let's waste him until there's nothing left!" Kenta cried out.

Kazu grinned. "And this time we're all going to get our licks in!"

Guardromon pretended to spit his hands and balled up his fists. "Shall we get started, my friends?"

"I call first dibs, kids!" Beelzebumon called out.

"Hey, no fair!" Kazu and Kenta spat out.

The demon lord shrugged and blasted Madeira with his gun blaster. "Ya snooze, ya lose."

"C'mon, guys! Let's get serious!" Antiramon rolled her eyes as she checked on Suzie, Ai and Makoto. "Glad to see you three are holding up."

"We're just fine. Thanks, Antiramon!" Suzie smiled, waving up to her partner.

"Beelzebumon's kicking butt out there!" Makoto poked his head out.

Ai quickly looked out. "Let me see! Let me see!"

As Ai looked out toward Beelzebumon and the other digimon, she smiled with delight. She then glanced over toward Madeira's burnt, crippled form as her eyes watered in joy.

"Wow! Beelzebumon and his friends are winning! Hooray!" Ai cheered happily as she tightly embraced her brother.

As the girl embraced him, Makoto gagged and attempted to push her off. "You're... choking... ack... need air... in lungs...!"

Suzie giggled as she winked to Antiramon. "Don't mind those two."

Antiramon sweatdropped. "Um, right."

Meanwhile, as the Tamers, their digimon, and the two Legendary Warriors were preparing for another full-on assault, Madeira struggled to even move his crippled body. His eyes beamed out as he couldn't handle having his pride crushed.

"How... How could... I be on the... losing end... against children and... their beast companions? What are these beasts? Are they demons from Makai...? No, even I cannot identify them..." Madeira murmured while barely moving his limbs. "Must... recover strength... quickly... If my brethren are not careful, they, too, will be in trouble..."

Suzakato frowned as he unfolded his arms. "Let's end this, guys!"

"_**RIGHT!!**_"

XXXXX

Nearby, Rio finished his Demon Sun Stone transformation. Sailor Venus was astounded by her boyfriend's black and red armor, but most importantly… his power. It felt similar to a demon's Youki, but not quite the same.

"As you can see, this is my transformation," Rio took a deep breath, relaxing his body as he displayed his armor to Venus. "But, before I received this stone, I still had a power of my own. You see, my ancestors were priests of a shrine. They practiced the spiritual arts and my family grew up with spiritual abilities of our own. I was able to summon spiritual creatures to play with and protect me when I was a boy. Though, once I was implanted with this stone, my spirit animals weren't that friendly anymore."

"The stone corrupted them?"

"Yes, but they're still loyal to me."

"Can your brother summon spiritual creatures like you?"

"Yes, however, when we were implanted with the stones, we received an additional power. As possessor of the Demon Sun Stone, I'm able to suppress the power of any being that utilizes the elements of fire and earth."

"Luckily, I don't use fire or earth."

"Relax, we're not enemies, Minako-san," Rio approached the Senshi of Love and embraced her, putting his arms around her. "We're on the same page. I'm just glad I can finally tell you my secret."

Venus smiled as she returned the embrace. "Considering that our relationship is still pretty new, it's not surprising that we were keeping secrets from each other. I'm just glad neither of us has to get at each other's throats about trust. I've always wanted to be with someone I can depend on and who would never belittle me for what I do."

"Nah, I'd never do that. I'm relieved that we both have come to an understanding. After all, we both are fighting the same war."

As Venus pulled back, she asked directly. "Rio-kun, are your powers enough to stop the Taiyoukai?"

"Not all of them, but I'll do whatever I can!"

"And so will we," Venus reassured him. "My friends are out there trying to defeat them. Heck, we've made a lot of friends who have helped us defeat powerful enemies before! We even stopped an alien invasion that nearly destroyed this planet three years ago!"

"I remember that. I could have come out to fight, but I didn't want to leave my sister."

As Kohana was brought to her attention, Venus gasped. "Kohana! Rio-kun, where's your sister now?!"

"Don't worry. She has someone protecting her."

"Who?"

Rio smiled a bit, giving Sailor Venus a glimmer of hope. "She has her own spiritual creature that protects her."

Venus sighed with relief. "Really? Well, I hope that she's alright… wherever she is."

"I know she'll be okay as long as she's with Shiro," the young man affirmed.

"Shiro? That's his name?"

"Yes, and he's a very loyal partner. They're probably hiding somewhere."

Venus smiled a bit. "Well, now I feel better. If you say Shiro will protect Kohana, then that's one less thing I have to worry about."

"They'll be fine. But, right now, you and I have to get to your friends. They're going to need all the help they can get, right?"

"You bet!" Venus exclaimed as she turned around and faced the city in the far-off distance. "Does your armor allow you to fly?"

"Yes," Rio confirmed.

"Good. I won't have to carry you then!"

"I hope you're not implying that I'm too heavy for you, Minako-san."

"Well, I don't want to have to worry about carrying you and fighting at the same time."

"You've got a point, Minako-san."

With that, Venus pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "I'm going to need to fight at my very best."

"What's that in your hand?"

"It's a secondary transformation device. What you're seeing is my Eternal form," Venus showed off her Eternal Senshi uniform. "But, with this item, I can jump up another level. Behold!"

Rio stepped back as he gave his girlfriend room to transform.

"_**Venus Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" The blonde-haired heroine cried out as her Eternal outfit was replaced by her Valkyrie armor. As her transformation ended, Venus struck a pose and smiled. "What do you think?"

"Amazing. Your power suddenly just went way up!" Rio exclaimed in astonishment.

"Thank you, Rio-kun. Oh, and while I'm in this form, I'm able to call upon a spirit animal of my own."

"Really? What kind of beast can you summon?"

"A unicorn. I call her Uni-chan, but you'll be able to see her in action when I call her. Now, c'mon, there's no time to lose!" Venus said as she reached out to Rio and grabbed his hands. "I can't wait to see you in action, Rio-kun!"

Rio nodded. "You won't be disappointed, Minako-san. Now, let's go."

"Right! Follow me!" Venus said as she flew off with Rio as they both raced toward the city. _This is great! Rio-kun is actually going to fight alongside us! I can't wait to see the others' reactions! They're going to flip! All right__,__ Taiyoukai… it's about time we kick you out of our city!_

XXXXX

_**Southern District/10:20 PM**_

Ardhamon, Jet Silphymon, Rhino Kabuterimon, and Daipenmon were locked in a struggle against another one of the eight Taiyoukai, Relam, the falcon-like Taiyoukai of Thunder.

Ardhamon evaded a lightning blast that Relam fired from above. The lightning bolt collided with the ground and blasted a chunk of the earth, leaving nothing but a deep crater.

"Man! Those bolts of his are nasty business! Keep you guards up, guys!" Ardhamon shouted to his friends.

Rhino Kabuterimon glanced around frantically. "I'm trying, Ardhamon! I'm not exactly quick on my feet in this form!"

Jet Silphymon looked up as she saw Relam circling the skies. "Ugh, he's too fast for us. I can't even hit him with any of my attacks!"

Daipenmon squawked. "Here he comes again!"

"Crap," Ardhamon scoffed, assuming a battle stance. "Where the hell are Kouji and Kouichi?! We could use their help!"

Before long, Relam took another nosedive as he prepared to launch another lightning blast.

"_**Frozen Hunter!!**_"

"_**Black Theorem!!**_"

As the giant wolf of light energy and the blazing spear shot toward him, Relam directed his lightning blast away and cancelled out the two attacks. He twisted around to see Beowulfmon and Reichmon on arrival.

"About time you two showed up!" Ardhamon exclaimed, relieved to see the brothers arrive unexpectedly.

Beowulfmon jumped off and landed beside the Warrior of Fire. "We got sidetracked by some unwanted guests."

"But, we took care of them. Who is this guy?" Reichmon noticed Relam.

"He calls himself Relam, and he's a Taiyoukai," Daipenmon confirmed.

"Yeah, just as Takato and his friends warned us," Ardhamon nodded. "And this guy is fast! I mean REALLY fast. So, don't let your guard down and keep your eyes open!"

"Like that's going to help us any," Rhino Kabuterimon snorted. "He's still kicking our butts!"

As the warriors continued to bicker, Relam landed down and folded his arms. He seemed rather calm despite the sudden arrival of Beowulfmon and Reichmon.

Just then, he turned to find another surprise guest.

"HEY! Looks like I came just in time, right?" A gruff voice called out.

The six warriors were caught off guard as they followed the direction of the voice. They looked toward their right side and saw Arbormon hopping off the top of a Ferris wheel. The Warrior of Wood joined his fellow warriors and smashed his fists.

"Arbormon! It's good to see ya, buddy!" Ardhamon said.

Arbormon popped his knuckles and his neck. "You can just call me Vega, you know." He looked up to notice Relam. "Hn, so he's a Taiyoukai? Yeah, Mercury and her friends just left to fight those other creeps."

"Good. They can help take care of the rest for us. That just leaves this guy with us!" Jet Silphymon replied.

Beowulfmon added. "Ready, Ardhamon?"

"Let's do it!" The Warrior of Fire roared out, gliding out toward Relam to attack him.

With that, the other Legendary Warriors followed and unleashed their attacks toward Relam. The Taiyoukai of Thunder merely flew up, retaining that calm and peaceful demeanor.

"I can keep this up all night, warriors. Continue to entertain me."

"Jet Silphymon! Let's do it!" Ardhamon called out as he fired fire blasts through his cannons. "_**Atomic Inferno!!**_"

"_**Ultra Turbulence!!**_"

The fire and whirlwind attacks fused into a spinning funnel of flames. Relam flew up as he led the flame funnel toward the skies and swerved out of the way. He looked down as Daipenmon and Rhino Kabuterimon directed their attacks at him.

"Ha, big mistake. Attack me with lightning?" Relam scoffed.

Daipenmon opened his mouth as he spat out an icy, cold breath. "_**Arctic Freeze!!**_"

Relam merely evaded the ice wind and sighed with boredom.

"Wait! Rhino Kabuterimon! Stop!" Beowulfmon shouted.

"HUH?! WHY?!" The Warrior of Thunder spat out frantically.

Reichmon warned his colleague about the Taiyoukai's obvious element. "Don't you get it? You're the Warrior of Thunder. If you use your lightning against him, you'll only make him stronger!"

"Oh... yeah. Darn, I feel so stupid," Rhino Kabuterimon sighed.

Relam smirked as he glanced down at Beowulfmon and Reichmon. "Congratulations, you two have a clear understanding of the elements. Yes, your friend's lightning attack would have only fed me and made me much stronger. Wise choice to stop him."

"You'd best to back off!" Beowulfmon scowled as he readied his saber.

Arbormon watched Relam. "There's got to be a way to put him down." _But__,__ what stops lightning? Think! If Dimitro was here__,__ he'd figure it out! _The Warrior of Flame exclaimed to his friends. "Stay on him guys! Even he's going to tire out eventually!"

Relam chuckled in amusement. "Nonsense. You young warriors will exhaust before I show any fatigue."

"That's some big talk coming from you!" The Warrior of Wind spat out.

"Don't worry. I'll make your deaths quick and painless," the falcon spread out his arms. A subtle golden aura outlined his entire body as electricity sparked around his aura. "Now, pay attention. I will show you the strength of a Toushin." Once his wings spread out, he turned into a bolt of lightning and shot down at the Legendary Warriors.

"_**THUNDER BLITZ!!**_"

_**Wham!!**_

He struck Ardhamon and Jet Silphymon first as they were knocked back.

_**Bam!!**_

Rhino Kabuterimon and Daipenmon were next to fall in line.

_**Bash!!**_

Beowulfmon, Reichmon, and Arbormon were knocked back by the quick bolt of lightning.

As the seven warriors were laid out, the lightning bolt shot upward and transformed back into Relam. The falcon chuckled at his handiwork.

"Really now. Is this all you have? I am quite disappointed," the Taiyoukai of Thunder sighed, passing along by the prone warriors. "I assumed you'd give me a decent warm-up. Oh well. I suppose I'll find some other worthy fighters." Just then, he sensed his brethren from opposite directions. He turned toward the outside of the theme park. "Yeti's engaged in battle I see." Pivoting his head to the other direction, he probed a stronger Youki. "Ironclaw and Madeira, too. They're pretty busy. That just leaves four of us to awaken."

As Relam looked up, he prepared to fly off.

That is until he felt something holding his left foot. Relam glanced down at Ardhamon holding his ankle.

"...where do you think you're going, birdbrain? We're not finished yet."

Relam sneered with dissatisfaction. "You still have some fight left in you?"

"...are you kidding? These aren't even our strongest forms... you're in for a surprise!" Ardhamon exclaimed.

"I am? Well, show me then," Relam pulled his foot away and used his right foot to kick Ardhamon's face. "Humph, get up!"

_**BOOM!!**_

A collection of blasts bombarded near Relam as the falcon avoided the attacks. He flew up and scanned his surroundings.

"WHOA!!" Ardhamon shouted as he rolled away. "Watch it!"

"Looks like ya blokes need a hand!" A familiar voice, which Ardhamon recognized, bellowed out.

The Warrior of Fire blinked. "Wait... no way. Is that who I think it is?!"

As Ardhamon lifted his head, he looked ahead to see Chuu - the mohawk wearing drunken demon. Chuu wasn't alone. Standing behind him were Rinku, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamaru, and the 'Beautiful' Suzuka.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes! It's you guys!" Ardhamon jubilantly smiled as his spirits were raised. "Chuu! And you brought the whole gang!"

As the other warriors slowly moved, they opened their eyes and saw Yusuke's demon friends in view.

"Hi-ya, my lovely fairy!" Jin waved, hovering in mid-air.

Jet Silphymon shook her head and blinked thrice. "Jin?!"

"Well, this is a surprise, but I'm glad to see you guys again!" Rhino Kabuterimon teared up with joy.

Daipenmon shook his head. "Woohoo! You guys know how to make an entrance!"

Shishiwakamaru scoffed, shifting his eyes toward Chuu. "We would have gotten here sooner if Chuu hadn't decided to raid another bar on our way."

"Can't help but follow the smell of booze, mate," Chuu grinned like the crazy drunkard that he was.

"Yeah, that's the Chuu I remember," Beowulfmon rolled his eyes.

Rinku pointed up toward the airborne falcon. "Look up there!"

"That must be one of the Taiyoukai I've been hearing about," Touya studied Relam from his distance. "Yeah, his Youki is stronger than average S-Class demons."

"No surprise that our friends here couldn't have kicked that rooster's butt!" Suzuka said.

"It's a falcon," Reichmon corrected him.

Arbormon coughed, lifting his head up. "Last I checked, chickens aren't birds of prey, right?"

"Rooster, falcon! Big difference! They're both birds!" The 'Beautiful' Suzuka spat out.

"You're hopeless," sighed the demon ice warrior.

Chuu interjected. "Makes no difference to me, mates! Our friends here need a hand and we're gonna give 'em one!" He popped his knuckles and spat out a toothpick he chewed on. "We'll go look for Yusuke and his boys after we make fried chicken outta that bird!"

Relam observed the new arrivals and chuckled. "More challengers? The fun doesn't end."

"Beowulfmon! Let's level up to Z-Hybrids and better our odds!" Ardhamon suggested.

The Warrior of Light snorted. "But, without the other spirits, our Z-Hybrid forms will only fight with half their original strength."

"It's better than nothing! Let's do it, Kouji!"

With that, both Ardhamon and Beowulfmon stood up and held out their D-Scanners.

"_**EXECUTE! Slide Evolution! Kaiser Greymon!**_"

"_**EXECUTE! Slide Evolution! Magna Garurumon!**_"

"Ah, this should be interesting," Jin smiled and watched the two A-Hybrids transform.

Relam tilted his head as the two Z-Hybrids stood before him. Would this be the worthy challenge that he has long waited for? Takuya and Kouji were about to show Relam.

Meanwhile, looking on from behind a pile of debris, Tambo had regained consciousness.

"They're... fighting one of the Taiyoukai?" Tambo whispered as he hid behind a wall of debris. "I better report back to Demento." With Relam around, his use wasn't required as he teleported to Demento's location.

XXXXX

_**Eastern Section/10:24 PM**_

Unlike Relam, Ironclaw was on the receiving end of a painful beat down by both Yusuke and Kuwabara. Cammy only added to the thrashing on the metal-based Taiyoukai.

Risho and Dr. Ichigaki looked on with utter disgust and disbelief over Ironclaw's performance.

"I thought this Taiyoukai would have enough strength to crush those damn boys!" Ichigaki growled with utter disgust.

Risho snorted. "Maybe the long sleep severely weakened the Taiyoukai."

"No! That can't be true! Demento kept blabbering on how their strength rivaled even the former Three Demon Kings!"

The dark-haired demon sighed, watching the battle in the distance. "Guess these Taiyoukai were all hype, but no substance. How disappointing."

Ironclaw slowly picked himself up. Sections of his metallic armor started to chip away while his eyes glazed over. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Cammy stood their ground as they prepared to mount an attack.

"Damn, he's persistent," Kuwabara scoffed, showing annoyance toward Ironclaw's refusal to quit.

Yusuke nodded. "Guess he enjoys getting his ass handed to him."

"To think, this guy is a Taiyoukai. How pitifully disappointing," Cammy remarked. "I wonder if Yui-chan has her thing ready."

"What thing?" The orange-haired teen inquired, overhearing Cammy's rambling on her friend's _secret weapon_.

"HEY, GUYS!!" The voice of Lady Lupin called out. As Yusuke and the others looked ahead, they saw Lady Lupin standing with her sword. However, there was a mystical aura flaring around the blade. It shimmered and flickered into a blue flame while surrounding the weapon's blade. "Sorry for the wait!"

"Yui-chan!" Cammy called out to her friend. "Yeah! Great job getting your new technique to work!"

Yusuke smirked. "Atta, girl!"

"What's with her sword? I'm sensing strong spirit energy in it. I mean... it's practically covered in blue flames!" Kuwabara pointed out the obvious.

"It's thanks to Genkai. As soon as I returned from the Makai, Keiko and I took Yui-chan and Cammy-chan to Genkai for a bit of training," The former Spirit Detective reminded his orange-haired former rival.

"Really?"

"Yeah, the kids needed to really sharpen their spiritual power. I made sure to keep an eye on the kids and advise them."

Kuwabara nodded as he listened, not realizing that any of this occurred to him. "Wow, I wish I could have been there! Looks like I missed out on some intense stuff."

"Well, now you get to see what Cammy-chan is capable of. Watch what Lady Lupin can do with her spirit energy."

"Should be something to look forward to, Urameshi."

Ironclaw shifted his eyes toward Lady Lupin and growled. "So, you want some more?!"

"Seems like Cammy-chan and the boys kicked your ass. Look at you. You're pathetic!" Lady Lupin spat out, holding her flaming weapon. As she paced forward, the flames flared around the blade. "Mind if I pick up where I left off?"

Yusuke nodded in approval. "He's all yours." With that, he stepped aside. "This guy didn't even get me or lug head here a chance to sweat."

"Lug head," Kuwabara miffed, but he managed to shrug it off and take it as a compliment.

"You go, girl!" Cammy called out.

Lady Lupin dashed forward with her flaming weapon in hand. Ironclaw snarled as he curled up into a giant ball and rolled down Lady Lupin's direction. The female warrior quickly swerved out of Ironclaw's path and leaped over to slash her sword across vertically. With a single stroke, her sword cut through Ironclaw's armored shell. Ironclaw quickly uncurled himself and roared out in pain. The sword's attack managed to inflict a deep cut across Ironclaw's back.

"Wow, it actually worked," Lady Lupin grinned with satisfaction. "Then again, fire works best against metal."

"Yeah! Now take him apart!" Yusuke exclaimed.

Lady Lupin twirled her weapon as she quickly dashed at Ironclaw. "We're just getting warmed up!" She paced forward and vanished from Ironclaw's eyes.

_**Slash!!**_

Ironclaw's chest split open as blood splattered out of a long, deep gash. Lady Lupin reappeared with her sword now stained by the demon's blood. She shifted her eyes on the wounded Taiyoukai and slashed his chest repeatedly. Ironclaw stepped back to avoid getting cut by the female's weapon. Lady Lupin crouched back and lunged forward as she impaled the flaming sword through Ironclaw's chest wound.

_**Shick.**_

"RAAAAUGH!!!!" The armadillo demon roared as he fell back. The mystic flames started to eat away at his metallic armor.

Lady Lupin continued to push the sword deeper through Ironclaw's chest. There was a squish as blood splattered on the ground. Then, as she channeled her spirit energy through the sword, she yelled out. "_**Mystic Flame Sword Impalement!!**_"

As she called out her attack, the sword lengthened as a burst of flames shot out of Ironclaw's back. The mystic flames engulfed the demon as he roared out with excruciating agony. Lady Lupin sneered as she continued to channel and pump out more spirit energy to add more firepower.

Ironclaw thrashed as nearly his entire body was covered in flames. "_**RAAAAAUUUGH!!!!**_" His screams echoed while Lady Lupin ignored his pitiful cries.

"Wow! Look at her go!" Kuwabara was stunned to say the least.

Yusuke observed as a grin formed on his face. "Yeah, that's one less Taiyoukai we have to worry about."

"Way to go, Lady Lupin," the former Digital Priestess murmured, watching the fused warrior. "Sheesh, I hope the other Taiyoukai are as easy as this one." _Somehow__,__ I doubt that's the case. I'm sensing other powerful Youki... no. There's one that's weakening and two really strong ones. _"Yusuke! Kuwabara! Try and feel out the others' energy!"

Kuwabara gulped as he probed the other Taiyoukai. "Yeah, I felt them just a minute ago. Urameshi, we better go and check this one out."

"Right. Since this Taiyoukai's toast and I mean literally," Raizen's descendant son replied, nodding his head. "Cammy-chan. We'll leave this to you and Lady Lupin. You two are getting better at taking care of demons."

"Thanks and you two better be careful," Cammy advised them. "Please, make sure my sister is ok."

"Don't worry. We will," Kuwabara reassured her. "Let's get moving, Urameshi."

"Let's go."

Yusuke and Kuwabara wasted no time as they dashed off from the scene. They left their two spiritual successors to deal with Ironclaw. The demon was already weakened and left with little power to resist Lady Lupin's sword impalement.

"They're leaving him with us, Lady Lupin!" Cammy shouted toward her friend.

Lady Lupin decided it was time to end this battle. She removed the sword out of Ironclaw's chest and wiped the blood from the blade. She assumed a fighting stance and gathered more spirit energy to give the final blow to the metallic Taiyoukai.

"How... how can a child... defeat me...?" Ironclaw weakly muttered as he could barely move his crippled body. "Is... this how... I, Ironclaw, will meet my... fate? No... it will not end here... it cannot."

Lady Lupin blinked as she overheard the demon's whispers. _What's he going on about?_ "Whatever you're blabbering about... it's not going to save you! You're finished!"

"Finish him already!" Cammy shouted.

"Right! I'm on it!" Lady Lupin shut her eyes as she was close to channeling her spirit energy. _Almost there! Just one more blow and it's over!_

"I wouldn't get too overconfident, young ladies," Dr. Ichigaki's voice called out from behind Cammy and Lady Lupin.

The two girls twirled around to find Risho and the demon scientist staring intently at them. Cammy quickly assumed a defensive stance and readied her spiritual power. Risho intervened and jumped out to attack Cammy.

"Cammy-chan!!" Lady Lupin cried out.

"I'll take care of these two!" Rei's sister declared as she swerved around Risho. "Yusuke already told me not to let my guard down with you two!"

"Humph, so, who are you two?" Risho scoffed, his arms already gathered in stone armor.

Cammy crouched down as she summoned a white ball of light, which condensed and turned into a bow & arrow.

"Nice little trick, child," Dr. Ichigaki snickered. "But, you're messing with the wrong demons, dear."

"Please, I've dealt with worse than you two," Cammy scoffed. "C'mon, then. Which one wants to lose their head first?" The young Miko smirked as she readied her bow. "Time to make my sister proud."

"Be careful with her, Risho," the demon scientist warned the stone-armored demon. "These two young ladies seem to be Yusuke and Kuwabara's protégés."

Risho sneered. "As if I would lose to this ungrateful brat! If she's Kuwabara's successor, then I surely can beat her to the ground!" The arrogant demon prematurely declared his victory. "Time to know your place, young lady!"

Cammy resumed her guard as Risho rushed at her. "Come on. I'll make short work of you and your ugly troll pal."

Lady Lupin smiled as she shifted her attention back to Ironclaw. "Thanks, Cammy-chan. You take care of those two." _I hope Himura-kun and the others are okay. I hope they can beat whatever Taiyoukai they might be fighting._

XXXXX

_**West Shinjuku District/10:29 PM**_

Meanwhile, Demento and company observed Yeti making a mess of the western Shinjuku district. Demento and Karasu were thoroughly entertained as Hiei and several of the Eternal Sailor Senshi were having trouble with the giant ape demon.

"Wahahaha! Look at the destruction! I'm loving every minute of this!" Demento jumped up and down like a happy child. "What do you think, Karasu?"

"You know how to present a really entertaining show. I'm even more pleased that I get to share this with dear Kurama," Karasu chuckled, twirling a lock of Kurama's crimson hair.

Kurama, already out of it, slowly opened his eyes as he barely moved an inch.

The demon sorcerer stroked his chin. "Well, the last four Taiyoukai have yet to appear. I wonder what the holdup is?"

Just then, Tambo appeared behind Demento as he knelt down. Demento turned around and addressed his servant.

"Tambo, what do you have to report?"

"One of the Taiyoukai has already appeared and is locked in a battle with our enemies," Tambo confirmed, lowering his head.

This news pleased Demento as he rubbed his hands. "Ooooo, yes! Wonderful! How is our friend faring?"

"He's doing rather well on his own. I left my position to report here."

"I see. So, there's no reason to worry about our friend needing any assistance," Demento stated.

There was yet another unexpected arrival. Loki quickly appeared in front of Demento as he caught the demon sorcerer by surprise. Demento frantically jumped back and yelped.

"Mrow! I'm baaaaaack!" Loki graciously announced, purring to himself and holding a naked Saya in his clutches.

"LOKI!! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO DO THAT AGAIN!! YOU STUPID CAT!!" Demento angrily roared as he had the urge to strangle Loki with his hands. He quickly restrained himself as he noticed Saya. "Well, well, what do we have here?"

"I'm glad you just noticed, Lord Demento. Mrow," Loki purred as he set the nude woman on the ground. "Look at her. Isn't she quite the specimen?"

"A human girl? Why did you bring this filth here?" Demento was displeased. "What's the meaning of this? Explain yourself."

"You're not going to believe this, but this girl is really special!" Loki delicately twirled his left whiskers, purring with delight.

"Get on with it! What are you doing wasting time capturing a human female when there's important work to be done?!"

"No, no! You're not going to believe this, but she's Tsukimaru's new love!"

Before he could strangle Loki, Demento blinked for a moment as a sick grin curled on his lips. "Really? You mean..." He glared at Saya and scanned her delicate, beautiful naked body. "My, my, she is quite the specimen. You mean she's Tsukimaru's whore?"

"I even saw them making love. Let me tell you... it was really hot," Loki grinned like the Cheshire cat as perverse thoughts clouded his mind. "She is called Saya. To top it off, she's carrying the seed of Tsukimaru's child."

"What...?" Demento was astonished with these bits of information.

Tambo stood up as he walked over behind Saya. "Huh. So, Tsukimaru has mated with his human girl? Then the baby will be born a half-breed. I heard that hybrids have more potential and make better subordinates."

"I know. Yusuke and Kurama are proof of this," Demento noted. "Just think, we can raise this child to be our strongest subordinate. We will have no more need for Tsukimaru! I'd like to personally thank him for letting his woman produce a child that will one day surpass him in strength."

"So, we don't kill this woman?" Tambo asked.

"Of course not! First and foremost, we need her to give birth to this hybrid child! Who knows? She might be useful in mating with other demons, giving us a hybrid army at our disposal. Each with a potential to surpass full-blooded demons in strength!"

Loki purred as he curled his tail around Saya's neck. "I love the sound of that idea, my lord! This girl will produce a strong army of hybrid warriors! And you have me to thank. I deserve credit in this."

"Oh, I'll make sure to note that, Loki," Demento smirked, hovering over to Saya and putting a hand under her chin. "Don't be afraid my dear. We're not going to harm you. In fact, I want to thank you."

Saya turned away as she closed her eyes. "...Tsukimaru..."

"Yes, Tsukimaru has outlived his usefulness. He means nothing to me now, but his child will be his replacement. And you will help me raise a new hybrid demon army. The Makai will forever be changed with these hybrids serving me and our Taiyoukai lords. But, don't worry, my dear. We'll make sure that you will be granted eternal life. Just think, you can live eternally, producing generation after generation of powerful hybrid warriors." Demento placed his hand over Saya's stomach and probed a tiny fraction of Youki within her. "I can sense it. Loki is telling the truth. You do have new life developing inside you, my dear."

"Please, just let me go... I... I don't want any part of this..." The girl pleaded, lowering her head as tears formed in her eyes. "It's... too soon... for me... to be pregnant."

"Nothing is ever too soon as far as my impending plans go," Demento licked his lips. "Once we deliver this child, we will experiment with it and see whether it has any potential of surpassing its father. If it does, then you will mate with other demons and more hybrids will be produced. Think about it. This will be the genesis of a new race of demons. Hybrid demons will no longer be a rarity. Hybrids will replace full-blooded demons over time. You, Saya, will be seen as a goddess, the mother of a new race!"

"Mrow! Then again, we can always collect other human women and force them to mate with our fellow demons!" Loki highly suggested his idea to Demento. "If we want to have an even bigger army, let us round up more human females! Merow."

"For once, that's… a brilliant idea. I guess even a broken clock is right twice a day..." The demon sorcerer clasped his hands and snickered. "Either way, the Living World will become one with Makai! And our new lords, the Taiyoukai, will bring about a new age of demon kind! No longer will our kind remain confined to one world!"

"We'll populate this realm in no time," Tambo smiled. "Our dream is finally coming true. The humans will no longer be the dominant race."

As Karasu listened to their conversation, he delighted at the idea. "You hear that, Kurama? Ah, yes. You, a hybrid, should be happy to know that your kind will faithfully serve the Taiyoukai lords. Doesn't that just seem fitting?"

Once again, Kurama gave no immediate response.

Karasu frowned as he brought Kurama closer and stroked the fox's chin. "Humph, you can at least say something."

XXXXX

As Hiei somersaulted, he landed on the side of a building window. He glanced ahead as Yeti threw his arms up wildly. The Eternal Senshi flew around the giant ape's head while attacking him from every side.

Hiei turned his head and observed Sailor Mars closely. "Hn."

Sailor Moon swerved out of Yeti's reach as she gained some distance. "Geez, this hairy ape sure stinks!"

"Sailor Moon! Don't let your guard down! He almost got you a while ago!" Mars shouted as she scolded her leader. As she turned, she shifted her eyes to Hiei. "Hiei! Have you recovered already?!"

"Yes," Hiei simply answered.

Mars nodded, taking a deep breath and sighing. "Good. All right, Hiei. I think you know what this means. Time to combine our flames! Remember what we did during the Rajita incursion?"

The demon recalled as he noted. "That attack."

"That's right! That attack should be enough to reduce this guy to dust!" The Miko Senshi called out as she swerved away from Yeti's reach. She quickly flew over to Hiei. "Well, first, I'll have to become a Valkyrie Senshi. The others will become Valkyries, too. Hopefully, that should tip the scales back in our favor."

"Hn." Hiei replied, starting to undo his bandaged arm. "You don't realize that you and your friends are fighting an S-class demon."

"Yeah, somehow I was able to tell. This giant is way too strong for me and the girls," Mars observed her friends flying around Yeti. "Still, I don't want to have to rely on Houou to bail us out."

"You'd rather rely on your own power?"

"That's right, because I trust my own power and it's less strain on me," Mars took a deep breath and pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "_**Mars Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" And in an instant, her attire was replaced by her Valkyrie armor.

"Hn."

"I haven't used this form in a while. I hope I can maintain this armor without damaging it."

The demon nodded as he turned back toward Yeti in the background. "Ready?"

"Let's do this," Mars said as she followed Hiei up the building's rooftop. "I hope this works."

Meanwhile, the other Sailor Senshi watched as Mars and Hiei scaled the building behind them. Moon smiled as she pulled out her Valkyrie Dagger.

"Looks like they're going to combine their fire power together again," Saturn noted while holding her Henshin Dagger. "Good."

Chibi Moon looked back and forth at her colleagues. "Um, what's going on? Why is Mars with that Hiei guy?"

"You'll see," Moon winked as she watched Yeti pulling his head out of the side of a building. "Great, here he comes! Saturn, ready?"

"Yes!"

As Chibi Moon swayed back, she observed Moon and Saturn calling upon their Valkyrie power-up.

"_**Moon Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Saturn Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

Chibi Moon gasped as she watched the two Senshi instantly becoming Valkyries. Before her own eyes, she witnessed their ultimate transformation and her eyes beamed out with excitement.

"WOW!!" The pink-haired girl shouted, clasping her hands with her eyes gleaming brightly. "These are your Valkyrie forms?! How pretty!"

"Like our costume change?" Moon winked as she shifted her eyes back on Yeti. "Get ready!"

With that, the two Valkyries and the Eternal flew off to attack Yeti again. This time, with Moon and Saturn as Valkyries, they would have enough firepower to hold off Yeti for the time being. This would allow Mars and Hiei time to launch their ultimate weapon.

Sailor Moon prepared to fire another blast from her scepter. However, Yeti closed the distance before she could fire and backhanded her off into the distance.

Sailor Mars watched this happen and cried out. "Sailor Moon!"

"Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon cried out as she flew off after her.

"Woman, get your head together! She can take care of herself!" Hiei snapped as he made sure Mars stayed focused. "Besides, that child of hers will bring her back."

Mars nodded. "Y-You're right. Chibi Moon is going after her."

"Good. Now, let's get this over with."

As Mars eyed the direction Moon flew towards, she closed her eyes. _Hurry back__,__ Sailor Moon. Chibi Moon._

XXXXX

_**Warehouse District/10:32 PM**_

The Amazoness Quartet, having successfully escorted their charges out of Kaibaland, was wandering the city in search of shelter. Suddenly, something smashes into a nearby warehouse, and then inexplicably falls to the ground. The Quartet rushed over to see what it was.

"What the heck was that?!" CereCere cried out, almost taken back by the sudden noise.

PallaPalla was the first to recognize the individual sitting outside the warehouse. "Wait! Is that... Sailor Moon?"

VesVes gasped in disbelief. "You're right! It... it is!"

The four girls hurried over to help Sailor Moon to her feet, and as they come into contact, the Moon Heart Crystal shone brightly. The Quartet stared at the glowing red Moon Heart Crystal as if their eyes were suddenly fixated on it.

"Hey, I remember you guys!" Moon recognized the four girls. "The Amazoness Quartet, but..." She suddenly noticed her second crystal glowing. "What? What's going on? Why is the Moon Heart Crystal reacting so strongly?"

JunJun realized what this reaction signified. "It's... our Amazon Stones!"

The Quartet pulled out the four cracked orbs, which look like they had been put back together with superglue, and were also glowing as brightly as the Moon Heart Crystal.

"You four actually kept those?" Moon pointed at the glued-together orbs. "I thought you did away with those!"

"We wanted a reminder of who we once were, and the choice we made that day," CereCere stated.

PallaPalla nodded concurringly. "Yep, yep! Plus, they were pretty!"

The glowing orbs floated out of the Quartet's hands and start to hover, transforming into Henshin Sticks before flying back to their original owners. As they grab their Henshin Sticks, the symbols of their planets appear on their heads.

"WHOA! HEY!" Moon was stunned at what suddenly happened. "Henshin items?! H-how?! Don't tell me... you... No way!"

As if instinctively knowing what to do, the four raised their Henshin Sticks in the air and called out one by one.

"_**Ceres Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Pallas Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Juno Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

"_**Vesta Planet Power! Make-Up!**_"

CereCere, PallaPalla, JunJun, and VesVes were each encased by four pillars of light. CereCere was inside a pink one; PallaPalla was within a sky blue pillar; JunJun was inside a green one; VesVes was within a red pillar. The four girls raised her hands with their Henshin sticks, twirling around as their bodies turned transparent and their clothing were stripped off.

CereCere stretched out her arms as long white gloves stretched across, covering them completely. Her feet were now inside long, white high-heeled boots. Covering her chest and body was a white bodysuit, which fit perfectly on her figure. Her shoulders were now padded down by layers of white cloth. A lavender bow formed on her chest as the central orb, fastened at the bow's center, was colored pink. The collar of her new attire was a pink cover-up cloth with three white stripes decorated around it. The back bow, which fastened behind her back, was a lighter shade of pink. A pink collar fastened around her neck. CereCere's pleated skirt was as pink as her hair color and barely several inches below her waist. Finally completing her transformation, a golden tiara formed around her forehead, which had a tiny pink oval stone embedded in its center; finally, a pair of golden earrings hung down her earlobes.

CereCere jumped out of the pillar of light and called out. "At long last, here I am! Sailor Ceres!"

PallaPalla danced around the light as she stretched out her arms and legs. Long, white gloves and boots covered both sets of limbs. Her body was now covered in a white bodysuit. Her shoulders, too, were protected by layers of cloth padding. A blue bow formed on her chest along with a sky blue orb, which fastened at the bow's center. Her collar was sky blue and overlapped the top half of her outfit. Her back bow was a lighter shade of whitish blue. A sky blue collar fastened around her neck. PallaPalla's skirt was also sky blue and several inches below her waist. To complete her transformation, a golden tiara appeared on her forehead, which contained a tiny blue oval stone embedded at the center. Golden earrings now hung down her earlobes.

PallaPalla hopped right out of the pillar and shouted. "Likewise, Sailor Pallas!"

JunJun moved around while stretching out her limbs. Like CereCere and PallaPalla before her, white boots and gloves encased her legs and arms. A white bodysuit covered her entire body, including her chest. Her shoulders were also protected by layers of white cloth padding. A brown bow formed on her chest along with a green orb fastened in its center. Her collar was green and also overlapped the top half of her uniform. Her back bow was a lighter shade of green. A green collar fastened around her neck. JunJun's skirt was as green as her hair and several inches below her waist. To top it off, a golden tiara formed around her forehead and a green oval stone was encased at the center. A pair of golden earrings magically appeared, hanging down her earlobes.

JunJun flipped out of the pillar and cried out. "Sailor Juno, at your service!"

VesVes raised her head as she raised her arms. Long, white gloves stretched across, covering her arms. She kicked up her legs as white boots covered them completely. A white bodysuit formed around her body. Layers of white cloth padding covered her shoulders. A purple bow formed on her chest as a red orb was fastened in the center. She now wore a red collar, which overlapped the top half of her uniform. Her back bow was whitish pink. A red collar fastened around her neck. VesVes' skirt was red like her hair and several inches below her waist. To top that all off, a golden tiara appeared around her forehead and a red oval stone was now embedded at the center. Golden earrings magically appeared on her ears, both of them hanging down her earlobes.

VesVes jumped out of the pillar of light and announced. "Don't forget me! Sailor Vesta!"

"Together! We are the Sailor Quartet!" The four girls announced, each striking their own unique pose.

Sailor Moon looked flabbergasted at the four newly transformed Senshi. "Wha...?!" Her jaw nearly dropped at the sight of the Sailor Quartet. "The Sailor Quartet?!"

Sailor Juno laughed as she faced her sisters. "See? What'd I tell ya?!"

"You guys are Sailor Senshi?!" Moon shouted in disbelief.

Sailor Ceres turned toward Moon and clarified. "We are the Sailor Quartet. We were meant to be the guardians of your daughter, Sailor Chibi Moon, much like your Inner Senshi are your guardians. We have been awakened in this time of need, and when it is time, we shall return to the future with your daughter, to protect the galaxy by her side.

Moon was speechless. "How do you know all this?"

Sailor Pallas answered as bluntly as she could. "We just... do! Right, guys?!"

Sailor Vesta added. "It's like we've known all along, but Nehelenia made us forget, and the light of your Moon Heart Crystal has allowed us to remember."

"Incredible... wait until I tell the other girls!" Moon exclaimed.

"SAILOR MOON!!" Chibi Moon's voice called out from afar.

"Chibi Moon?" The Valkyrie Senshi responded, answering to her daughter's cries.

"I have to ask. What's with the new duds?" Juno approached Moon. "Armor? Is that a new Senshi fashion sense?"

"It's a long story," Moon chortled a bit.

As Chibi Moon descended to where Moon was, the pink-haired princess was taken aback by the appearance of the Sailor Quartet.

"Wha-what's going on here?!" Chibi Moon was just befuddled as Moon before her. "The Amazoness Quartet?! Bu-but, how?!"

"Correction. We're the _Sailor _Quartet, your highness," Ceres clarified as she and the other Quartet members approached their princess.

Juno nodded. "We're your guardians."

Vesta added. "Thanks to Sailor Moon's Moon Heart Crystal, we..."

"...we remember what our original roles were supposed to be!" Pallas chirped as she and the other three knelt down, bowing before Chibi Moon.

"This is kind of awkward, you know," Chibi Moon sweat-dropped.

"We know all of this is happening a bit fast," Ceres stated as she faced Chibi Moon. "We are your guardians just like Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus protect your mother."

"And when you leave for the future, we'll follow you," Juno said.

"Follow me into the future? Wow, I'm... I feel honored to have my own guardians," Chibi Moon let all of this sink right ink. As she took a deep breath, she smiled. "Well, you four did help us turn the tide against Nehelenia! Now, you guys have a second chance at fighting on our side!"

"We'll protect you with our lives, your highness," Vesta vowed.

Suddenly, there was a low clicking coming from behind everyone. The Senshi all turned and spotted several silver-skinned praying mantis demons pacing toward them.

"Ewww! BUGS!" Moon squeaked out as she readied her scepter. "I'll take care of-"

"No, leave these bug freaks with us!" Pallas interjected as she and the Sailor Quartet jumped right in to shield the Moon family.

"Leave these creatures with us. You two have other, far stronger, enemies to contend with," Juno stated.

"Yep, these bugs should be a piece of cake for us!" Vesta proclaimed.

"Sailor Moon. Sailor Chibi Moon. Allow us to handle these monsters on our own," Ceres requested.

Chibi Moon smiled. "Permission granted, Sailor Quartet. Let's see each other after this invasion is behind us."

The Quartet responded in unison. "RIGHT!"

With that, Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon flew up as they headed back to the battle against Yeti.

"Time to show everyone what we can do, guys," Juno smirked as she faced the demon mantises.

"Sailor Quartet..." Ceres directed as she led the charge.

"_**ATTACK!!**_" They cried out at once, carrying out their first duty as Chibi Moon's guardians.

XXXXX

Once Hiei and Mars reached the top, they stared down at Yeti rampaging across the Shinjuku streets.

"Just look at that mess. My god..." Mars sighed and prayed.

"At least he's out in the open."

"Yeah. Now's the time," the Miko replied. "Heh, I can't believe we're doing this again. Brings back some good memories doesn't it?" As she recalled that particular scene during the Rajita invasion, she smiled. "Our attack was able to wipe out nearly a whole city block full of Rajita minions." Mars closed her eyes, concentrating as a red aura covered her.

Hiei did the same as a black one shimmered around him.

Then, burning spheres of flames coalesced in their palms. Hiei formed a black one while Mars created a red one.

Mars took a deep breath. _Wow__,__ I'm actually able to summon my flames much faster. I guess that spirit training helped. _

Hiei snorted as he listened to the Miko babbling on in her thoughts. _What in the hell are you going on about?! Concentrate!_

Suddenly, another telepathic voice intruded on their thoughts. _Oh__,__ dear. I'm sorry... am I interrupting something between you two lovebirds?_

The two flame warriors spun around as they saw Mukuro sitting on top of a large satellite dish. The former Makai lord jumped off as she approached Hiei and Sailor Mars.

"Mukuro?!" Hiei spat out, surprised to see the only female Makai lord in the human realm.

"Wait... that's Mukuro?" Mars blinked, glancing toward the aforementioned demon. _Wow__,__ her Youki is REALLY strong. No doubt she is one of the higher S-class beings. _

"Surprised to see me, Hiei? It hasn't been too long since we've seen each other," Mukuro stopped as she looked down at the fire demon.

Hiei scoffed. "It was only a few days ago."

Mukuro smiled and directed her eyes toward Valkyrie Sailor Mars. "And this must be the Senshi that you've told me about. Is she the one you've been looking out for?"

"Oh, believe me. He and I are NOT an item... obviously," Mars tried to convince Mukuro. "He's more like a bodyguard, but he volunteered by choice! Right, Hiei?"

The fire demon couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everything Mars spewed out was nothing but nonsense in his view. He looked back to Mukuro and noticed that she didn't seem at all upset.

"Don't worry. I didn't come here to forbid you from seeing Hiei or vice versa," Mukuro claimed. "I came here to assist you with these Taiyoukai."

"You came too late I'm afraid, Mukuro-sama," Mars respectfully replied to her. "My friends are out there fighting one of them. And this monster we fought is incredibly strong. Now, we've had to resort to using our Valkyrie forms."

"I see. That monster is supposedly an S-Class monster. There's no doubt you and your friends wouldn't have lasted long against a demon of such colossal strength if you hadn't," Mukuro advised the Miko Senshi. As she stopped, she put a hand on Mars' chest armor. "Relax. I'm only trying to get a sense of your spiritual energy." As Mukuro closed her eyes, she carefully probed the Miko's entire body - from head to toe.

Before Mars realized it, both of their auras started to appear. Mukuro's was a light purple.

Jerking her hand back, Mukuro's eyes widened as she gasped. "...what was that?"

"I have an entity within me," Mars replied, putting her own hands across her chest. "You were just introduced to the Houou. This is an ancient entity that's inhabited my body since I was a child. Yeah... it's a long story. But, the Houou sustains my life and grants me access to an ancient power. If I ever decide to let the Houou take over, I'd become something like a goddess."

"Goddess?" Mukuro inquired, instantly intrigued by Mars' brief explanation.

"The Houou is like a gift, but it's also a curse. You see...."

"Yes, I do remember sensing something of that sort three years ago. It was beyond anything I could comprehend."

"That was me. I let the darkness of the Houou consume me. I became Yami Houou..." The Miko shuddered, refusing to mention anything of those horrific events. "That's why I fight with my own Senshi power. I pride myself on that. I will never rely on the Houou's strength... except as an absolute last resort. And I doubt I will need it to defeat these Taiyoukai."

"I'm sorry," Mukuro said.

"Don't be. I'm completely refocused. I've learned to contain the Houou's fury."

Hiei looked back and forth as the two ladies continued to converse.

"I see. I've been watching you for some time, but now I've gotten to know you a little better. You're even more than what Hiei has described to me," Mukuro approached Sailor Mars even closer. "You embody strength, beauty, intelligence, and pride, four qualities that I respect very much."

"I hope my friendship with Hiei doesn't bother you."

"No. As far as I'm concerned, someone has to watch over him, and you're just the right Miko for the job."

Mars smirked. "Hey, somebody has to keep him in line."

Upon hearing this, Hiei scoffed and turned away.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Sailor Mars. Or, would you prefer... Rei Hino?"

"It doesn't matter to me, just be careful not to reveal my secret identity."

"Suit yourself, my friend."

_**BOOM!!!**_

Suddenly, the trio jumped back as Yeti's gigantic form slammed through the side of the building they stood on. Sailor Mars flew up as she grabbed both Hiei and Mukuro by their hands.

"It appears they've finally come," Mukuro replied.

"Who?" Mars asked as she glanced around the section. She turned and noticed two familiar faces standing on top of a billboard. "Whoa! No way! MIZUNO AND BRIMSTONE?!"

Mizuno acknowledged the Miko and waved to her. "Hey, long time no see, girl!"

"So, _they're_ here," Hiei muttered, slightly displeased with Mizuno's presence.

"Now, now, Hiei... the more help, the better," the Miko retorted, looking over to the opposite side. She saw Moon and Chibi Moon returning from their escapade. "Oh my god, thank goodness! You two are back!"

"Sorry about the delay, but we just ran into some old friends!" Moon called out.

"Guess what?! The Amazoness Quartet is now the Sailor Quartet! They're my guardians!" Chibi Moon announced.

"What?! You can't be serious?! Those four girls?!" Mars was flabbergasted. "But, how...?"

"They were supposed to have awakened, but were prematurely revived as Nehelenia took them in," Moon briefly explained.

Chibi Moon nodded. "That's right! Sailor Moon's Moon Heart Crystal turned their Amazon Stones into Henshin items like ours! They're fighting some bug demons on my behalf."

"Wow! You'll make a wonderful queen someday, Chibi Moon," the Miko said as she turned notice Saturn struggling on her own with Yeti. "You two better head on over there quick! Saturn's been fighting that thing by herself! Some new people just arrived to help us! Mizuno and Brimstone are on their way over there!"

"Oh no! You're right! Let's go, Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon called out.

With that, the Moon family glided back toward Saturn as they assisted her.

"Where have you two been?!" Saturn exclaimed as she summoned her _**Silence Wall**_ to block Yeti's path.

"We'll explain everything later, Saturn. You won't believe it when we tell you!" Chibi Moon said.

"Judging from your tone, it must have been something good," Saturn said.

Moon shifted her attention toward Yeti. "All right, you big stinky ape! It's payback time!"

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, two figures jumped right in front of the three Senshi. Yeti was also taken back by the sudden arrivals.

"And who are they?!" Moon noticed a bald-headed man and a medium built brunette woman in front of them.

A bald-headed man turned and faced the Senshi. "Need a hand?"

XXXXX

"So, that was Sailor Moon," Mukuro said.

"That's right," Mars confirmed. "And her daughter, Sailor Chibi Moon."

"Interesting. You are all as strong as I believed."

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama."

"Anyway, take a look." Mukuro affirmed as she and Mars watched the battle with Yeti. "The bald man you see was Raizen's second-in-command. His name is Hokushin, but don't judge him by his human appearance. He is a strong S-class demon."

"Yeah, I can sense his Youki," Mars replied.

"And the woman is Natsume. She is one of the strongest female demons in the Makai."

"Wow, she's pretty."

"Can we cut the chit-chat already?" Hiei snorted as he butted into the ladies' conversation. "We are in the middle of war!"

XXXXX

As they arrived on the battlefield, Natsume, Hokushin, Mizuno, and Brimstone faced down Yeti.

"Wow, you guys really know how to make an entrance!" Moon was taken aback.

Chibi Moon blinked as she looked at the four warriors. "Who are they?"

"Well, I don't know those two," Saturn referred to Natsume and Hokushin. She quickly pointed out to Mizuno and Brimstone. "But these two have fought with us before. Good to see you again, Mizuno, Brimstone."

"Glad you remember us, kid," Mizuno winked, flexing her right arm.

Brimstone nodded his head. "..."

"Wow, that's so cool!" The pink-haired girl smiled, bowing her head. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Sailor Chibi Moon!"

"Sorry, but autographs will have to wait," the blue-haired Sirendramon waved her finger, playfully sticking out her tongue.

"I'm Natsume. Pleased to meet you, friends of Yusuke Urameshi," the female demon smiled to the Senshi.

Hokushin bowed. "I'm Hokushin. Looks like you need our assistance with this Taiyoukai."

"Yeah! The more help, the better!" Moon was delighted to see aid coming from Makai. "I'm glad there are good demons to help us out."

"It's even better since they have connections with Yusuke and the others," Saturn readied her scythe. "Ready, Chibi Moon?"

Twirling her scepter, the pink-haired warrior answered. "Let's go!"

XXXXX

As Sailor Mars descended to set Mukuro and Hiei down on another rooftop, she turned toward the battle taking place. Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn were being assisted by Mizuno, Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin.

"I should join them," Mukuro stated as she stood near the roof's edge. "Besides, you two have to combine your fire energies, correct? I apologize for interrupting you earlier."

"No problem. Hiei and I are ready this time!" Mars smiled, feeling pumped and ready to go. "All right, Hiei! Take two! Let's get this over with!"

Hiei gawked at the Miko's excited outburst and blinked. "...."

"Hiei, make sure you two play nice," Mukuro smirked as she hopped off the ledge and jumped straight down into the battle.

"Wow, Mukuro actually acknowledged me. I never felt better than I do now!" Mars said, closing her eyes as a red aura covered her body. Then, the symbol of Mars beamed out on her forehead. "Ready, Hiei?"

While the black aura covered Hiei, his Jagan Eye beamed out a bright, lavender color.

"_**Dark hellish flames of the Makai...**_"

"_**Sacred flames of Mars...**_"

Both Hiei and Mars shouted out in unison. Their auras shimmered and coalesced. "_**Grant us the power to vanquish this enemy... HEED OUR CALL!!**_"

XXXXX

Elsewhere, Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mercury stopped as they noticed the dark and light flames lighting up in the background. They also turned to notice Yeti being blasted from all sides.

"Hey! Isn't that..."

"That's right, Jupiter. It appears Hiei and Mars are going to summon their ultimate attack," Mercury replied.

Jupiter nodded. "If those two are pulling out the big guns, then that giant ape they're fighting must be a Taiyoukai."

"There's no time to waste then. We should be out there assisting them."

"Right!"

Before Jupiter and Mercury could advance, a powerful gust of wind blew by and knocked the Senshi back. Jupiter swerved away as she grabbed Mercury and landed on top of a truck. The brunette looked up as she spotted the culprit behind the sneak attack.

"Were you two just about to help them fight my Toushin brother? RIBIT!" A screechy voice chimed in followed by a loud, frog-like croak. "You'll have to get by me first!"

The source of the voice belonged to a small, demon with dark gray skin, large bat-like wings, and a long prehensile tail. His black shaggy hair blew out to the side as the wind blew against him. He also wore a dark blue robe, which covered his chest and lower body. The creature looked like a cross between a bat and a bullfrog.

"So, you're another Taiyoukai?" Jupiter growled angrily, balling up her fists. "You're NOT getting away with this!" She held out her Henshin Dagger and gritted her teeth. "_**Jupiter Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

Mercury also pulled out her Henshin Dagger. "_**Mercury Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_"

The Valkyrie Senshi pair glided up to meet the bat-frog hybrid. The freaky demon chuckled as he eyed the two Senshi.

"Shshshshshehehehe! Sorry if I didn't formally introduce myself. My name is Tokage Keroro!" The Taiyoukai announced, introducing himself to the Senshi. "And I will make short work of you two humans! Perhaps you two will make a tasty meal!" With that, he licked his lips and opened his drooling mouth.

"ICK! Gross!" Jupiter made a disgusted look. "All right, pal! You're making me nauseous here!"

Mercury scanned the Taiyoukai using her mini-computer. "I'll try and find weakness, Jupiter! I'll leave him to you!"

"Oh yeah! You're mine now!" The Thunder Senshi roared, gliding toward Tokage Keroro while her fists charged up with electricity.

However, Tokage had other plans as he swerved out of Jupiter's reach and flew around behind her. He quickly head butted Jupiter's back and flapped his wings to unleash a powerful wind, which knocked the brunette forward. Sailor Mercury stopped typing at her mini-computer as she flew out to catch Jupiter.

"Jupiter!"

"Thanks, Mercury."

Tokage Keroro opened his mouth as he lashed out a long, mucus-covered tongue at the Senshi. Both Jupiter and Mercury swerved out of the demon's reach. Tokage glided across as he slammed into both Jupiter and Mercury. The Senshi were once again thrown off their guard and sent flying in opposite directions. Mercury hit the back of a pole as Jupiter crashed through a window.

Tokage stopped as he raised his right arm, which glowed with red light. "_**Air Slicer!!**_" As he made an upward motion with his hand, he created a crescent-shaped energy wave.

The spinning blade shot toward Mercury. However, as Mercury managed to recover, she flew up as the blades sliced through the truck. The blades split the entire truck into two as Mercury gaped in shock.

"My blades can cut through anything! If those hit you, you would have been sliced in two, dear!" Tokage laughed as he prepared to create another _Air Slicer_.

_**BAM!!**_

Before he could get his attack going, Sailor Jupiter flew out and decked Tokage with a right hand. The blow knocked Tokage back a few feet as the demon recovered and back flipped on top of a light post.

"That was a cheap shot! Ribbit!" Tokage snapped.

"That makes us even then!" Jupiter retorted, popping her hands.

Mercury sighed with relief. "Thank you, Jupiter."

"Humph," Tokage inhaled his breath. As he continued inhaling, his throat sack grew bigger... and bigger. Then, he finally let it all out. "_**HURRICANE GALE!!**_"

As he opened his mouth, Tokage let out a powerful and wild gust of wind at the Senshi. Jupiter and Mercury braced themselves. However, the wind was too strong for them to defend against as they were knocked up into the air.

"WHOAAA!!!" Jupiter shouted as she flew up into the air.

Mercury cried out as she grabbed Jupiter's hand. "I'VE GOT YOU!!!"

"HANG ON!!" The brunette roared as she glided out of range and away from the powerful wind.

As they looked down, they saw that the winds shattered every glass window and ripped the concrete streets off the ground. Cars and trucks were scattered across the streets.

Tokage exhaled as he hopped up and landed on a rooftop. "Ahhhh, I haven't let out that much breath since my sealing. This was the perfect time to do it."

"Damn! Look at all that!" Jupiter was stunned as she pointed to the streets. "Just by breathing, he made a mess of an entire street!"

"I'm afraid we're not going to beat him on our own, Jupiter. We need reinforcements," Mercury replied.

"You're not kidding, but we've got to keep this guy busy in the meantime! Ready, Mercury?"

"Yes!"

Tokage stretched out his legs and arms. "What are ya waiting for? I haven't got all day! RIBIT!"

Mercury looked back to the streets as she noticed several people were caught within the wake of Tokage's destructive path.

"Oh no! Jupiter, I see people down there!"

"You go and see to them, Mercury. See if they're okay. Leave this fat bastard with me!" Jupiter snarled, popping her knuckles.

"Right! Be careful!" The blue-haired Senshi flew off to check on the victims.

Jupiter landed on the rooftop as she assumed a fighting stance. Tokage smiled with satisfaction with the mess he created and expressed no regard for the humans he may have possibly injured.

"What? You seem so angry all of a sudden! What's the big deal? They're just useless humans... nothing but disposable garbage."

"They're still FUCKING innocent lives!" Jupiter shouted, raising her voice. She grit her teeth as electricity covered her entire armored body. "Make your move, bitch!"

"As you..."

Before Tokage could finish his sentence, Sailor Jupiter vanished from his sight. He shifted his head to the left and then his right.

"Where did she-"

_**WHAM!!**_

Tokage doubled over as a powerful blow slammed into his large gut. The frog-bat gasped as his entire body rattled. Relying on her super speed alone, Sailor Jupiter dashed from a corner and blitzed in front of Tokage. She followed up with another punch into his potbelly. Charging up her electrical power, she blasted Tokage with it.

"_**WAAAAAAAUGH!!!!**_" Tokage cried out as his entire body was electrocuted from head to toe.

"And I'm just getting warmed up!" Jupiter smirked as she lifted Tokage off the ground and tossed him into mid-air. She flew up and dropped down on Tokage with a kick to his face.

This sent Tokage plummeting toward the rooftop as he crashed through it and became buried under a pile of rubble.

The Thunder Senshi frowned as she powered down. "That was for the people you hurt."

Then, Tokage flew out of the rubble as if nothing happened and shook his head. Sailor Jupiter scoffed with annoyance as she readied herself for battle. The demon frog-bat dusted himself off and stretched his arms out.

"So, sorry to disappoint you, young lady! RIBBIT!" Tokage chuckled, stretching out his legs in front. "But, there's no way a human can ever defeat a Taiyoukai of my caliber. On the other hand, I must hand it to you. That attack did hurt me... but only just a little. I'll commend you for that."

Jupiter looked down at her hands. _That attack should have fried him! What's the deal here? _She shifted her eyes toward Tokage. _I'll figure something out. No doubt these Taiyoukai are stronger than normal demons._

As Jupiter assumed a fighting stance, Tokage glided toward the Thunder Senshi and prepared to unleash his Air Slicer. The two met head-on to resume their battle.

XXXXX

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/10:37 PM**_

Madeira was barely moving an inch as he was rattled from the various attacks implemented by the Tamers' digimon. The Beast and Victory Tamers followed through by putting the wood demon down.

There wasn't anyone or anything that can save Madeira from defeat.

Gallantmon had finally digivolved to finish the job.

"All right, Gallantmon! Let's end this!" Suzakato declared, pointing at the defeated demon. "Just one more blow and he's done."

"Geez, I can't believe how easy this has been," Himakko noted.

Seirika nodded. "No, kidding. Are you sure this guy was a Taiyoukai?"

"If that's the case, then what a freakin' disappointment," Mega Gargomon snorted, shaking his head.

Suddenly, Sakuyamon sensed a disturbance around her as she frowned. Youkai Inumon noticed this and walked over to Sakuyamon with concern on his face.

"Sakuyamon?"

"Can you feel that, Youkai Inumon?" The golden-armored digimon inquired, feeling tense.

"What are you...?" Then Youkai Inumon finally realized her dilemma as he probed a disturbing presence from nearby. In fact, it was coming from underneath them. "Yeah, I feel it! Hey, you guys!"

Artemismon nodded as she readied her sword. Her Amazon senses enabled her to survey a dark and powerful presence. "Everyone! It seems this Taiyoukai has reinforcements!"

Phillipe gasped as he looked down. "Where?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison.

Just then, the ground under the Tamers and the digimon started to tremble. Madeira slowly shifted his eyes to the ground and chuckled. Suddenly, a pair of large claws shot out of the ground as a pair of red glowing eyes gleamed. There was a loud growl echoing from under the ground as the digimon stood poised to attack anytime.

Gallantmon readied his lance and stared at the gigantic figure emerging out of the darkness. "Takato, I see it!"

"Another Taiyoukai? Oh boy..." Suzakato tensed up.

Beelzebumon prepared his shotgun. "C'mon! Bring it!"

"And let's see who's behind door number two," Mega Gargomon cracked a joke.

The Taiyoukai finally emerged from the underground darkness. The titan stood at a staggering twenty-five feet high. His entire body was covered with golden fur. Covering this layer of fur was a green, red, and yellow Chinese-style battle armor, which properly fit his gigantic frame. His face was white with a pair of canines jutting out from the bottom lip. Three long horns protruded out the cranium. His eyes were blood-shot red. The claws on his feet were long, sharp talons equipped for digging, gripping, and tearing through even the strongest of metals like wet tissue paper.

"YIKES!! HAVEN'T WE SEEN HIM BEFORE?!" Kazu and Kenta freaked out. "HE LOOKS LIKE THAT DOG DEVA!!"

Beelzebumon narrowed his eyes and grinned. "Heh, funny. I was just going to ask... is this Chatsuramon's big daddy?"

"He does look like Chatsuramon!" Antiramon exclaimed, recalling the Dog Deva and pointing out the similarities in their appearances.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Phillipe asked everyone.

"Chatsuramon was one of the Deva digimon we faced against while were first entered the Digital World," Jeri clarified.

Youkai Inumon nodded. "Yeah, I heard a lot about him from Anubimon. He and the other Devas followed the command of Zhuqiaomon in order to find Calumon."

Gallantmon shifted his eyes and raised his lance. "Yeah, but this monster makes Chatsuramon look like a pup."

"And he no doubt will be stronger than that wood demon we just beat!" Suzakato clenched his fists.

The giant Chinese dog demon stared at the Tamers and the digimon. His eyes had murderous intent as he craved to devour any human that stood in his path. The Tamers were no exception.

The dog chuckled as he spoke in a thunderous, loud roar. "It's been so long since my last meal! How lucky I am to have found little vermin like yourselves. Yes, indeed." Before he advanced, he turned toward Madeira. "Madeira, how could you have let yourself be beaten by these weak fools?"

"...don't underestimate them, Shishi... it's the beasts that aid them that you need to look out for..."

The dog Taiyoukai, now revealed as Shishi, pivoted his head and stared at the digimon. He tilted his head to the side and looked back to the humans.

"Yes, I sense a great deal of mystical power from these humans. How did they obtain these energies?" Shishi wondered. "And these beasts? Are they demons? No matter. Whatever they are... I will dispose of them for you, Madeira. No one disrespects one of the Eight Toushins... _**AND LIVES TO TELL ABOUT IT!!**_" The demon roared out, stamping his foot and sending a powerful shockwave through the ground.

Everyone, including the digimon, braced themselves while trying to hold their ground. The shockwave was too much for any one of them to handle, and they were knocked back. Gallantmon grabbed Suzakato as the knight threw his cape in front. Sakuyamon caught Seirika as both of them flew out of range. Youkai Inumon dug his claws into the ground while holding Himakko. Mega Gargomon closed his left hand over Henbu while crossing his other arm in front.

Artemismon flew up with Phillipe in her arms. Felinismon summoned a shield, which protected her and Jeri from the force. Guardromon grabbed both Kazu and Kenta (with Marine Angemon hidden inside his shirt pocket) as he took to the air. Antiramon threw herself in front of the tent to protect Suzie, Ai, Makoto, and Calumon. Beelzebumon flew up to avoid being blown back. Grottomon managed to dig himself underground with Ranamon by his side.

Shishi closed his mouth and exhaled calmly. "Ahhh, yes. Luckily for you that your beasts were able to protect you, humans."

"Geez! Talk about bad breath! Ever heard of Altoids?!" Mega Gargomon nearly wanted to gag.

Felinismon let out a deep breath. "Yeah... tell me about it."

"No time to be joking, guys!" Henbu called out as he emerged out of his partner's giant hand.

"We're going to be hard pressed to beat this guy! We just went through a fight with that wood demon!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed.

"I know, but we still have the numbers advantage!" Kenta shouted, feeling more confident.

Kazu cried out, pointing toward Shishi. "Let's just go out there and show that mutt what we're made of!"

"No! Let's not get overconfident, everyone!" Artemismon warned her colleagues.

"What's the problem, Artemismon?" Phillipe blinked, looking up at his partner.

"If there's anything I've learned from Athenamon, one should never be overconfident, even if it's a large army against one opponent."

"Yeah, but how strong could this guy be compared to his wooden pal?" Seirika wondered.

Sakuyamon sneered as she watched Shishi making his next move. "We're about to find out!"

"You all seem so sure of yourselves, just because you defeated Madeira. Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, dear humans," Shishi grinned, bearing both sets of long canines. "Madeira is one of the weakest Taiyoukai. He ranks far below me. For I am one of the top-tier of the Eight Toushins. Consider yourselves lucky to have survived against the likes of Madeira. But, I..." Suddenly, a dark purple aura blanketed Shishi. His power started to grow as the ground trembled and the concrete cracked under the pressure. "I WILL NOT FALL SO EASILY!!"

Suzakato scowled as he drew everyone's attention. "Guys! Get ready! We're in for a fight!"

"Yeah... Madeira was just a walk in the park compared to this guy," Gallantmon narrowed his eyes, readying his lance.

Before long, Shishi finished awakening his suppressed demon power and lunged straight toward the Tamers & their digimon. This battle would not be like Madeira. This would be a real battle against a top-level S-class demon.

XXXXX

_**West Shinjuku District/10:40 PM**_

Hiei and Sailor Mars focused as they finally stated the final phrase in their chant. Both fire warriors thrust their fists forward and unleashed their most powerful attacks simultaneously.

"_**DRAGON OF THE DARKNESS FLAME!!**_"

"_**MARS PHOENIX HELIX!!**_"

Erupting from the pillars of flames was a black-and-purple dragon & a red-and-orange phoenix. The fire beasts roared and screeched as they glided across the skies. The skies darkened while the flaming beasts converged together. The black, purple, red, and orange flames created a silver fire. In place of these two monstrous beasts was a long, serpentine dragon with a few bird-like features, including a beak, feathers, and wings.

"_**LIGHT AND DARKNESS INTERTWINE! CHAOS DRAGON PHOENIX!**_"

As Yeti turned around, he spotted the silver phoenix-dragon flying at his direction. The behemoth's eyes widened in horror as he was on the path of the Dragon Phoenix.

"Look, Brimstone! That's the attack Mars and Hiei used during the Rajita incident!" Mizuno shouted as she pointed at the flame creature.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon watched with astonishment. "Whoa..."

"Impressed? That attack was created by Mars and Hiei," Saturn added.

"How did they do that?!" Chibi Moon asked.

"Simple. Those two combined Hiei's dark flames and Mars' sacred flames. Light and darkness converged together to create a powerful, chaotic flame attack," Saturn briefly explained. "This will be that Taiyoukai's undoing."

"I hope so! That Dragon Phoenix is about the nail him!" Moon exclaimed.

Hokushin stopped as he and Natsume watched Yeti attempting to stop the Dragon Phoenix.

"Good luck with that," Natsume remarked. "Even this Taiyoukai can't survive a combination of two powerful flame attacks."

"Considering that Hiei's Darkness Dragon was able to merge with another fire user's technique, this will reduce this monster to dust," Hokushin stated. "If my assumption is correct, this attack would be measured on an upper S-Class level. Possibly even higher."

Suddenly, before the Dragon Phoenix caught Yeti, a large whirlpool of water shot out of the ground and formed a pillar. The large pillar of water washed over the Dragon Phoenix and easily put it out. Yeti realized that he was saved at the last second and glanced around to see who had saved him.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sailor Mars shouted angrily, surprised by what just happened to the Dragon Phoenix.

Hiei sneered as he noticed a figure emerging out of the whirlpool. "There's your answer, woman."

As everyone looked up, they saw a figure emerging out of the tower of water. This mysterious figure was revealed as a woman. She appeared to be fairly young despite being a relic from an archaic Makai period. Her skin is light blue with her hands and toes being webbed. Her hair was, in contrast, dark blue and was long enough to hang down her back. A pair of long bangs hung down the sides of her face. Her gleaming yellow eyes shot an intimidating glance at her opposition. Another prominent feature was the rather large bust she had, which was covered by a blue-green Chinese-styled shirt. A long, flowing white dress flapped around as the wind blew against her. She wore a golden tiara, which had a red glowing gem embedded in the center.

"Damn it!" Mars shouted as she eyed the Taiyoukai. "She just had to go and ruin our best attack!"

"One Taiyoukai aiding another. This is not good," Hiei snorted.

Mukuro stopped as she observed the water demon standing on the tower of water. "This makes the seventh one to emerge, so far. Demento's magic is far too unpredictable even for me! Where is that damn sorcerer?!"

The water-based Taiyoukai smiled while running her hand through her hair. As she adjusted her top, she pointed toward Yeti. "That's the last time I come and save you, Yeti. What are you doing wasting time playing?"

The giant ape backed away as if already frightened of this woman's presence.

"Looks like I, Cecaelia, will have to clean up your mess!" With that said, the female demon raised her arms as eight tentacles protruded from the sides of her body. "I think I'll use my Octo-Battle Mode to play around with these little pests!" Flexing her tentacles, they each turned into water and fired multiple blasts at the warriors. "_**Tentacle Blast Torrents!!**_"

"Look out, everyone!!" Sailor Moon shouted, warning her colleagues and the demons.

Sailor Saturn raised her scythe as she formed a barrier construct, which shielded herself and Chibi Moon. Natsume jumped out of harm's way to avoid the water blasts. Hokushin did the same as he outran the water blasts.

Mukuro jumped up into mid-air as she punched Youki blasts toward Cecaelia. "You think you can go around and call yourself the strongest lady demon in the Makai! You'll have to defeat me first!"

Cecaelia giggled as she cancelled Mukuro's blasts by forming a water barrier around her. The water demon cooed while giggling in an arrogant manner. "You? Ah, yes, you must be Mukuro. I felt your power during my slumber within my seal. I think this will be quite interesting. Two of Makai's strongest females, Past vs. Present... I wonder just how long you will last, my dear."

"Want to test me, bitch?" Mukuro challenged the Taiyoukai.

"Gladly." With that, Cecaelia placed her right hand out and fired water stream at Mukuro.

The former Makai lord swerved around the stream as she launched herself at the water demon. Cecaelia responded as her tentacles shot forward and lashed out at Mukuro. Mukuro quickly backhanded each tentacle using quick reflexes.

"Let's kick this battle of ours up a notch! We'll truly see who deserves the title as queen of the demons!" Cecaelia roared as she lunged forward and prepared to give Mukuro her toughest fight to date.

Sailor Mars watched as everyone fought the two Taiyoukai. "Look at them go! Wow, Mukuro's looking awesome out there!"

"We better join in, too, Miko. Unless of course, you want to wimp out and cower away."

"Ha! Fat chance, Shorty! Let's take care of those two freaks!" Mars laughed as she glided off toward the battle.

Hiei simply rolled his eyes and vanished while heading out to join the battle against Yeti and Cecaelia.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Demento and his entourage got their kicks out of watching the battle from afar. Everything that has happened, including the destruction of most of Tokyo's city districts, was nothing but sheer thrills and entertainment for these demons.

Demento giggled like a schoolgirl as he watched Yeti and Cecaelia in action. "Ha! And that would make seven Taiyoukai! One more to go!"

"Indeed, the fifth and sixth demons were just released from their seals a few moments ago," Tambo confirmed, holding a viewing orb that displayed Shishi and Tokage Keroro. Both Taiyoukai proved their dominating power. One image showed Shishi knocking Mega Gargomon down and blasting Gallantmon with debris. Another image showed Tokage pummeling Sailor Jupiter with mighty gale-like attacks. "I must say. These last Taiyoukai are the real deals."

"Of course, they are," the demon sorcerer replied, stroking his chin. "The last Taiyoukai will no doubt be the fire demon. And his strength will be unmatched! Once his seal is undone, it's game over! Not even Yusuke Urameshi can stand up to him!"

Karasu calmly stroked Kurama's face. "Hear that? Your dear friends aren't going to get a chance to save you. Awww, isn't that just a shame, Kurama?"

"..." Once again, Kurama could barely manage to move his head. His eyes were dull and nearly lifeless.

"Well, until then... I suppose we can wait this one out. Even Yusuke's friends cannot stand up against the combined might of Yeti and Cecaelia! They're good as dead!" Suddenly, Demento froze as a shadow crept up behind him. He quickly turned as he came face to face with...

...an angry Tsukimaru.

"GAH!! HE FOUND US!!" Loki freaked out as he picked up Saya.

"Tsukimaru!!" Saya happily cried out.

The vampire demon pointed toward Demento and shot a frightening glare at Loki. "Let Saya go!"

Tambo scoffed as he ran up toward Tsukimaru. "Not so fast! You'll have to get by-"

_**BAM!!**_

With one punch, Tsukimaru sent Tambo flying back and knocked him out.

"As I was saying," Tsukimaru popped his right hand. "Give back Saya."

"Tambo! Oh.... well. He was always an idiot. Merow," the Nekomata shrugged, holding Saya by his side.

Demento found himself backed to a corner. As Tsukimaru advanced closer, the sorcerer yelped and fell back. Karasu chuckled as he cleared his throat.

"Now, now, let's not get too hasty, my friend," the dark-clad demon tried to restore some semblance of order. He finally got Tsukimaru's attention and nodded. "Good. Now, stay where you are, Tsukimaru."

Before Tsukimaru realized it, he found himself surrounded by a ring of floating, glowing demon bombs. The vampire remained still and made sure not to move an inch. Karasu humored himself as he moved a finger, which made the bombs slowly rotate in circles around the vampire.

"I'd advise you to stay still unless you want to lose an arm. Or, maybe a leg... Perhaps I should blow your whole body to itty, bitty little pieces?" Karasu smirked, satisfied with his dirty work. "Dear Kurama had to learn the hard way when he dared to oppose Demento. Of course, it could be just me humoring myself."

"You sick... freak," Tsukimaru growled.

"Then again, I delight in seeing others suffer. Perhaps I should blow you up in front of your dearly beloved girlfriend?" The sadistic demon looked over toward Saya and licked his lips like the sick, demented demon he truly was. "I take it you'll behave?"

Tsukimaru looked between Saya and the floating bombs. He knew that walking through the bombs was a risk. On the other hand, Loki had Saya captive nearly twenty feet from where he stood.

"Good show, Karasu. You really have come in handy! I'll be sure to tell the Taiyoukai to grant you whatever you want!" Demento was never more relieved than to have his life saved. "That's what you get for opposing me, Tsukimaru! I promise you will pay for your betrayal!"

As Loki picked up Tambo's orb, he glanced and gasped at what he saw. "Demento! Lord Demento!"

"What is it, Loki?"

"They're coming."

The sorcerer's face contorted with displeasure. "Who?"

"The... the guy you mentioned. Kurama's friend... Raizen's descendant..." Loki trembled, dropping the orb as it shattered on the ground.

Demento growled. "Yusuke Urameshi." _So__,__ he's coming for Kurama! Ugh__,__ c'mon final Taiyoukai! Awaken! I need you!_

XXXXX

Elsewhere, and unbeknownst to everyone else...

A pair of red, glowing eyes pierced through the darkness. These eyes possessed a murderous intent. A low growl was uttered from out of this mysterious figure as it spread out a pair of large, dragon wings.

It growled and sniffed the air.

"My brethren have all come out to play, eh? Well, I think it's about time I join them! At long last, the time has come to TAKE our rightful places as kings of the two worlds!"

As the figure took a deep breath, it quickly flew upward and took off into Tokyo.

The battle had now taken a drastic turn for the worse.

XXXXX

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yusuke: Enki! Yomi! What the hell is that thing?!

Yomi: It... It can't be...

Kiryu: Ah, it's so good to be out of that seal! It's been too long since I've tested my strength against strong opposition. I sense one of you is related to Raizen.

Yusuke: Is this the final Taiyoukai?!

Kiryu: You may call me Kiryu, boy. The humans have outlived their purpose. It is time that we, the Toushins, take our rightful places and unite both worlds as one Makai world. We will destroy all you humans hold dear and remake everything under our supervision.

Suzakato: Fat chance! You're not going to turn our world into a demon infestation!

Gallantmon: That's right!

Shishi: You cannot resist. You humans will make tasty morsels.

Cecaelia: For those we do not consume, we turn into slaves.

Kuwabara: Not on our watch!

Venus: Guys, look who I brought!

Jupiter and Mercury: RIO?!

Rio: Looks like your friends need a hand, Minako-san.

Sailor Mars: Hiei's been wounded terribly by that witch!

Mukuro: Get him healed up, Sailor Mars!

Mars: Hiei, I'm going to treat your wounds but...

Houou: Allow me to assist you, my friend.

Mars: Houou?!

Kiryu: I cannot calm my demon throne until I have slain you, son of Raizen. You must die.

Yusuke: Bring it on! If I want to surpass my "father", I'll do it by kicking your ass!

Demento: It's only a matter of time! The human world will be remade as part of the Makai! Both worlds will belong to the demons!

Yugi: Next time on the Taiyoukai Awakening:

-

_**The Final Taiyoukai**__**,**__** Kiryu! A Declaration to Remake the Living World!**_

-

Ardhamon: Ugh, things are not going our way! This sucks!

Ceres: Let's clean up these demon hordes, girls!

Mars: Houou?! You want me to do what?!

XXXXX

**A/N: **Yep, three more Taiyoukai awaken. The big leader will be revealed next chapter.

Not only that, but more YYH characters from the Makai Tournament arc appear. Oh, and the Amazoness Quartet officially become the Sailor Quartet. Believe it or not, they were the guardians of Chibi Moon from the manga. They never became guardians in the anime, but I made sure to give them their just due here.

Oh, and I think I'm already starting to dig Minako and Rio together. A broody guy like Rio needs an easy-going, fun girl like Minako-chan after what he's been through. At least he hasn't rejected her like certain broody anime guys from other series. (cough)

More action to come next chapter!

Leave me a review when you're done reading! See you on the next update!


	9. The Final Taiyoukai: Kiryu!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N: **The last Taiyoukai marks his official first appearance in this chapter. That's all you need to know.

Enjoy.

xxxxx

_**The Final Taiyoukai, Kiryu! A Declaration to Remake the Living World!**_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/10:38 PM**_

"Hey, Urameshi!" Kuwabara called out as he stopped to sense Kurama's presence nearby. His eyes transfixed directly toward a building while feeling a gathering of demonic energies in one area.

Yusuke stopped as he turned and faced his orange-haired friend. "What's up? Did you sense the demons?"

"Yeah, and Kurama."

"Kurama?!"

Kuwabara nodded as he tensed up. "And his energy's weakened. C'mon, he's right this way!"

"Let's go!" Yusuke replied.

The two young men raced ahead as they passed under a bridge and entered a street in ruins. Sections of the concrete floor were ripped off and broken into scattered pieces across the street. Several cars were knocked over. Windows were broken with glass scattered all over the sidewalks.

Yusuke and Kuwabara took their minds off the debris while they moved along the path.

Just as they made a left turn, four winged demons dropped down in front of them. They looked hungrily at the two men as they lunged forth.

"Oh, please…" Yusuke snorted as he produced a bright red aura and disintegrated the demons with it.

Kuwabara quickly turned as a green-skinned, single-horn demon attempted an ambush. He summoned his Spirit Sword and slashed it in half.

"These guys just don't know who they're messing with, Urameshi."

"Let's get to Kurama," Yusuke said.

"Right."

"Well, long time no see, Son of Raizen." A familiar deep male voice muttered from out of nowhere.

The two boys were quickly glancing around their surroundings as they turned around to find two familiar faces.

"Yomi? Enki?" Yusuke said as he shook his head and smiled. He was relieved to see the two S-class demons. "Long time no see!"

The former Demon Lord, Yomi, acknowledged Yusuke and nodded.

"Son of Raizen, how have you been?" Enki approached Yusuke. "Good to see you again."

"Urameshi? Are these two from that tournament you, Kurama, and Hiei fought in recently?" Kuwabara asked, pointing to the two S-class demons.

Yomi scoffed. "Could you tell your friend that it's not polite to point?"

"Heh, yeah. That's Yomi and we had a kick ass fight in that tournament," Yusuke said, acknowledging the former Demon King. "And this guy here is Enki. He's the new ruler of the Makai."

"I'm sensing really strong demon energy from these two guys! My head almost feels like it wants to explode…" The orange-haired young man trembled excitedly as he managed to smile a little.

"Yeah, well, we're not about to clean up the mess if your head does explode."

"Very funny, Urameshi."

Clearing his throat, Yomi garnered everyone's immediate attention as he shifted his head toward Enki. "While I'm enjoying our reunion, that's not why we're here. Enki."

Yusuke faced the two demons and addressed the situation. "Yeah, as you can see our town's been trashed."

"We know. The Taiyoukai," Enki said. "You boys are lucky you have allies and other outside sources to back you up. We only recently learned of this crisis."

"And you wanted to come to help us," Yusuke stated, his eyes drifted back and forth at the two demons. "You two came a too late, but glad you could make it."

"There are eight Taiyoukai that have been released. If they by any chance are united, it will spell the end of this world. Ultimately, it won't be long until it enters the Makai and allows every demon criminal an opportunity to raid this world," Yomi explained as he stared out to the nearly ruined city section (despite being blind). "I can feel them. All eight of them."

Enki went on following Yomi. "That cursed sorcerer, Demento, will stop at nothing to get what he wants. These Taiyoukai are instruments of destruction created by his father. Demento's father was a master in the Meikai black arts of sorcery." Clenching his fists, the big demon gritted his teeth as his gentle demeanor faded. "That wicked sorcerer wanted nothing more than power and control over an entire realm. Now, his son may eventually accomplish what his father desired. With these Taiyoukai, he'll direct them to alter the entire living world. The only purpose humans will serve will be as either food for consumption or as slaves."

"No way am I going to let that happen!" Yusuke snapped. "I'll find Demento and kick his ass before he has a chance to!"

"Let me at this bastard!" Kuwabara cursed.

"Yes, but he must extract a powerful source of energy in order to fuse the eight Taiyoukai into a single entity. He can't follow through with his plan if any one of the Taiyoukai are destroyed or if we retrieve Kurama from his clutches," Yomi stated as he turned his head. "And Kurama's not too far from here."

"That's where we're headed to! We were about to go get Kurama!" Yusuke replied. "Then, those demons came out of nowhere."

"There isn't much time, then," Kuwabara spoke up as he turned away and faced the opposite direction. "Kurama needs us and you two are like… the super demons from the Makai."

As the four prepared to move, Enki quickly approached Yusuke.

"Wait, Yusuke, there's something I need to give you…"

The former Spirit Detective looked at him perplexed. "What?"

"That'll have to wait, Enki!" Yomi quickly glanced up as he sensed a powerful demon aura in the distance. An angry frown curled on his face as he probed the presence of a powerful demon source. "It's close. Up there!" Yomi roared, pointing upward as a winged figure flew across.

"Urameshi! You sense that?!"

Yusuke nodded as his eyes were locked onto the winged figure above them. "Yeah…" _Holy shit, is this another of the Taiyoukai? This guy's power is… WAY stronger than that armadillo freak we pounded earlier! Crap._

"Heads up!" Kuwabara shouted.

Before any of them could react, the winged figure swooped and dove at the four. Yusuke and Kuwabara dodged out of the way on their right side; Yomi and Enki dodged away on the opposite side as they looked up.

The winged individual perched on top of a gargoyle statue. It unfolded its large wings and revealed itself to the four.

"It's one of the Taiyoukai," Yomi stated. "You must the strongest one."

"Yeah, no kidding. The energy from this one is almost as strong as mine and Yomi's… perhaps even stronger!" Enki could hardly believe what he sensed.

Yusuke did not say a word as his eyes scanned the winged Taiyoukai.

"Heh, so this is where that influx of strong demon energy leads me. Here I thought I was going to join up with my brethren, but no… I find you four," the Taiyoukai chuckled, his voice was deep and terrifying. It was enough to make both Yomi and Enki troubled. "Oh well. This is just fine with me. Now that I've been freed… I'm in the mood to kill some unfortunate souls. Consider yourselves honored. Since you four will be dealing with me." As he spread out his wings, the powerful demon threw out his arms and roared. "Kiryu, the strongest of the eight Toushin!"

Kiryu looked down at the four warriors as his crimson eyes drifted back and forth. He stood upright on two legs as he was a cross between a dragon and a humanoid. His gray skin was thick, amassed with bony ridges around his shoulders, knees, back, and forearms. Four sets of jagged black spikes protruded on the sides of his back. His face was narrow, his snout jutting outward as rows of razor teeth lined up inside his mouth. His upper frame was muscularly built like a brick house. His legs were thick. Kiryu's hands and feet were equipped with large, sharp claws. His entire colossal frame towered over Yusuke and company, standing at least 7'6 in height.

If his appearance wasn't menacing enough, the demonic aura he gave off was just as nerve-racking. The aura was pitch black as it expanded out, melting away the surroundings like acid. The gargoyle statue he stood on was reduced into a pile of slimy residue.

"Shit, if this guy is the strongest Taiyoukai…" Yusuke gritted his teeth.

Kuwabara gawked in horror as he grabbed his head. "This Youki he's giving off makes my entire body want to implode!"

"Enki…" Yomi murmured as he, too, was taken aback by Kiryu.

Enki tightened his fists. "No doubt about it. This is the top Taiyoukai… unfortunately, he found us."

Kiryu chortled, his voice oozed with malice and sounded deafening. "You weren't too hard for me to locate. Each of you gave off a strong surge of spirit and demon energy. I go wherever the strongest are collected into one open area. You four are so unfortunate! Ah, but here I am, you fools!"

"You think we're just going to run from you?!" Yusuke spat out. "Hell no! You don't know who I'm related to!"

The dragon narrowed his eyes directly toward Yusuke. "You…? Huh." As Kiryu narrowed his eyes, he got a small glimpse of Yusuke's face and then probed his demonic aura outlining the half breed's body. _This presence. It has an archaic feel to it… yes, can it be that this boy be… It… it is! Well, well, isn't this an interesting development. _He pointed toward Yusuke, broadening a sadistic grin. "I can sense Raizen's power from you, boy!"

As he heard this, Yusuke clenched his fists and prepared himself. "You know my old man?"

"Know him?!" Kiryu chortled as he quickly broke out into laughter. "Why… I not only knew him, but I personally battled him during his youth! And what a formidable young prodigy he was!"

"What?! He can't be serious!" Enki was shocked upon hearing this startling revelation.

"If he battled Raizen in his youth, there's no doubt this one has battled the best amongst demons," Yomi made an observation, but did not take his eyes off Kiryu.

"Ah, Raizen. For a strong opponent, he was quite impulsive. Of course, there was the likes of me to keep his brash ego in check. He thought he could compete with me and my fellow brethren? Ha! We were the dominant rulers before Raizen ever considered becoming a Demon Lord. He had much to learn… as do you, Son of Raizen."

Yusuke gritted his teeth, taking a stance as an ever powerful surge of demon and spirit energy coagulated around him. His fists tightened as his demon blood was beginning to boil. The lust for battle was stimulating his desire to fight Kiryu.

"Yes, let the blood of Raizen take control, boy! Come at me! Prove to yourself that you're Raizen's legacy! DON'T HOLD BACK!" The Taiyoukai roared as if he was challenging Yusuke to fight him at the very spot.

"So, it's a fight you want?!" Yusuke shouted back as red and blue energy flowed all around his body. His voice slightly deepened, awakening the demon blood lust. "_**YOU WANT ME?!**_"

Startled by his friend's sudden outburst, Kuwabara stepped back. His entire body froze as he sensed that ever flowing pour of mixed energies.

"Urameshi?!"

"Wait, Yusuke! Don't fight him alone!" Enki called out to his friend's descendant.

Yomi watched Yusuke, sensing that powerful flow of mixed energy properties. This was the same power he felt during his tournament fight with Raizen's descendant.

"You stay out of this! THIS ONE'S MINE!!" Yusuke roared as he leapt upward, getting a quick adrenaline rush from his growing power. "Raizen's gone from this world, but I hope you can settle with ME instead!"

As he readied himself, Kiryu smirked with pleasure. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear. _**COME ON!**_"

With that, the dragon flew forward as he and Yusuke collided. Both punched each other simultaneously. Burying their closed fists into each other's faces, Kiryu gained leverage over his smaller opponent and backhanded him to the side. Yusuke was sent crashing through a wall.

"Is that all you've got?!" Kiryu exclaimed. "Here I spent hundreds of years trapped inside a seal and all I get is a disappointment!"

"Don't sell yourself short… asshole."

As he heard the insult directed toward him, the Taiyoukai watched as Yusuke walk through the billowing smoke cloud. The young man looked just fine from his fall. The former Spirit Detective lifted his chin up as a satisfied grin formed on his face. "That was a nice shot, but that's the last one you'll get, big guy."

Kiryu frowned. "We'll see about that, boy!"

"Urameshi! Heads up!"

Suddenly, Kiryu quickly turned as a vertical, yellow flash of light came toward his direction. He quickly vanished, letting the flash pass through. Yusuke gasped as he leapt away and let the light cut through the building he was inside.

"Damn! Missed!" Kuwabara cursed as he was unable to trace Kiryu. "Hey, Urameshi! Are you okay?!"

Yusuke poked his head out as he berated his friend. "WHAT THE HELL?! WATCH WHERE YOU AIM THAT STUPID THING! YOU NEARLY CUT ME IN HALF!"

"Well, excuse me for saving your ass! I was obviously aiming for that blasted dragon!"

"Boys, I'd stop arguing," Enki warned both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Suddenly, everyone turned around as Kiryu dropped down behind them. Yusuke jumped out of the side building and landed near his colleagues.

"Whatever that technique was… well, I certainly wasn't expecting a human to possess such enormous spirit power," Kiryu said, glancing at Kuwabara and the Dimension Sword. "But, enough to forge a sword that can slice through dimensions? Interesting. You weapon could have easily broken our seals. Speaking of which, I will have to confront that sorcerer that used the spell to awaken us."

"Demento," Yusuke muttered. "Well, if you're going to see him, you're going to have to get through us first!"

Kiryu chuckled as he assumed a fighting stance. "Well, that shouldn't be too difficult. I'll do away with you four insects first!" As he spoke, his eyes turned fully red and a thick, black aura covered the Taiyoukai. "

"Oh, you did NOT just call me a bug, you jackass!" Yusuke shouted as he charged toward Kiryu.

"Let's go, Yomi!" Enki called out.

Soon, the two S-class demons lunged forward into battle.

"Hold it! Wait for me!" Kuwabara cried out as he held his Dimension Sword.

However, before Kuwabara could do anything, he briefly paused as his eyes caught a glimpse of the three S-Class warriors leaping up into the air to attack Kiryu.

"I'm way out of their freakin' league!" Kuwabara gawked at the four opposing powers. "But, I'm not just going to sit back and watch! Don't forget that I'm _Kuwabara the Man!_"

With that said, the orange-haired young man pointed his sword and channeled his spirit energy through. As he did it, he extended the length of his weapon and watched as it jutted toward Kiryu.

_**POW!**_

_**BAM!**_

Kiryu soaked through Enki's rapid fists and knocked the Makai ruler back with his black aura. As Enki was thrown back, the demon stopped himself to prevent his own fall. Yomi opened his hand, releasing a green orb that exploded into a swarm of green blasts. The blasts bombarded the demon, but did not slow him down. Kiryu flew through the blasts as he launched himself at Yomi and head butted his own head into Yomi's stomach.

"YAAAAAH!!!" Yusuke screamed as he punched Kiryu's back.

The Taiyoukai spun around, clearly not fazed by Yusuke's attack.

"Is that all you have, descent of Raizen?! Even your ancestral father punched hard when he was only a youth!"

Before Yusuke could do anything, Kiryu reached out to grab him.

Then, a yellow extension came forward and cut the two off from each other. Kiryu and Yusuke split away as they noticed Kuwabara's Spirit Sword extended outward.

"Kuwabara!"

"Heh, you owe me one, Urameshi."

Annoyed with Kuwabara's interference, Kiryu pointed his right index finger at Kuwabara. "Argh! You annoying pest! Be gone!"

"KUWABARA! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Yusuke screamed toward his friend.

"OH CRAP!" Kuwabara panicked, realizing the predicament he put himself into now.

Yusuke quickly dropped down to pass by the beam, which aimed for Kuwabara. The half breed zipped forward, moving in front of Kuwabara and slapped the beam aside with his right hand. The beam blasted a side of the ground, which Kuwabara was relieved for.

"Thanks, man, but this guy will tear ya apart."

"What am I supposed to do then?"

"Can you sense where Kurama is?"

The orange-haired young man replied. "Yeah…"

"Then go there. You leave this creep to us."

"Right. You better not get killed, Urameshi…"

"Back at ya."

As soon as Kuwabara went off following Kurama's direction, Yusuke looked up and realized that Kiryu was nowhere to be seen. He quickly turned to his right side and spotted the Taiyoukai standing beside him. Startled by Kiryu's presence, Yusuke jumped back several yards and distanced himself.

Kiryu shifted around as he faced Yusuke. Then, his eyes caught Yomi and Enki descending behind him.

"Three on one? Don't you think the conditions are a bit inequitable?"

"To beat you, we'll do whatever it takes. We acknowledge that you're stronger than any of us individually," Enki stated as he took a fighting stance.

"Whatever! Let's just pound this bastard and waste him before he meets with the others!" Yusuke declared. "That's right! You're not going to see Demento anytime soon."

"I see the situation much differently. You three are done for…" Kiryu chortled as opened his palms, unleashing several condensed balls of dark energy. "EAT THESE!"

As the dragon threw his attacks, Yusuke and the Makai warriors dodged the balls as they came toward them. Yusuke jumped straight up as the ball exploded under him. Yomi and Enki leapt upward to take Kiryu on in aerial combat. The Makai warriors traded blows with Kiryu. The Taiyoukai had the upper hand, countering their rapid punches. Their connected blows made their surroundings tremble under their sheer power.

"Sheesh, what the hell is this guy made out of?" Yusuke cursed under his breath. _This bastard actually fought dad during his youth… I can't imagine how strong my old man used to be. This Kiryu is handing us our collective asses!_

As Kiryu vanished, both Yomi and Enki were left bewildered by his rapid speed. They quickly glanced up and saw Kiryu swooping down on them like a falcon. Kiryu opened his mouth, releasing a condensed beam at their direction. The two Makai warriors dodged out of the way as the beam reduced a building behind them into rubble.

"…" Yusuke witnessed the display in shock, speechless over how casually Kiryu reduced the structure to rubble.

Kiryu was pleased over his handiwork. "You thought that was terrifying? Ha, I'll level this entire city into a wasteland when I'm through with you!"

"Like hell you will!" The former Spirit Detective shouted. _It's now or nothing! Time to give it my all!_

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/10:46 PM**_

The battle with Shishi wasn't looking too well for the Tamers. The S-class Taiyoukai completely overwhelmed them, in spite of their numbers. Guardromon, Ranamon, and Grottomon were lying sprawled on the ground.

Kazu had spent enough of his strength throwing slabs of concrete. Every time he tried to get close, the Taiyoukai would simply blow him back with a whiff of his breath. Kenta, too, was rendered useless as he and Marine Angemon were laying nearly unconscious.

Felinismon, now digivolved to Angedramon, took to the air with Jeri on her back.

Antiramon was down on one knee as she shielded Suzie, Makoto, and Ai. Artemismon remained on guard as she kept Phillipe by her side.

As for Gallantmon, Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, and Youkai Inumon, they were scattered all over the area with their Tamers near them. Beelzebumon distanced himself as he panted from the damage he had taken from the Taiyoukai.

Shishi stood his ground, remaining unscathed and composed as if nothing happened to him. He prowled around, waiting for the next warrior to step forward. Since Madeira fell, he battle was no longer in their favor anymore.

"Damn! Just what is this big mutt made of?!" Beelzebumon spat out.

Gallantmon stood up, lifting his sword in hand. "Takato. Every time we even get near, he throws us back with that nasty aura!"

"Yeah, and it's making it hard for us to get any of our attacks in!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Hey! What's the use of us moping around! C'mon, guys!" Youkai Inumon scoffed.

Mega Gargomon lifted himself up and snorted. "The mutt has a point! So what if he's bigger and stronger than us? We'll just keep hitting him until stupid shield breaks!"

"Easier said than done, Mega Gargomon," Henbu said. "But, it's our only shot."

"Better yet, we can combine our attacks together!" The Warrior of Suzaku suggested as he turned, looking up at Gallantmon. "Remember what we did with that pig demon?"

"Ah, that's right!" The Exalted knight recalled. "Sakuyamon, what do you think?!"

"Better than what we're doing now," Sakuyamon replied.

Seirika nodded as she flew up near her partner. "Let's give it a shot."

Meanwhile, Shishi snarled as he smashed his paws into the ground. His sharp claws penetrated through the concrete, crunching it under his toes.

"I am growing bored of waiting… if none of you wishes to make a move, then I WILL!" The dog Taiyoukai howled as he charged forward, crushing the ground after every step he made. "RAAAAGH!!!"

"Ready, Gallantmon?!" Suzakato called out as flames expanded around.

Suzakato and Gallantmon positioned themselves as they readied their attacks. Suzakato opened his wings as they expanded out. He then raised his arms, unleashing a fire bird. He then launched the fire bird toward Shishi.

"_**Phoenix Wing Flare!!**_"

Gallantmon powered up his sword, throwing out a stream of energy. "_**Lightning Joust!!**_"

As the flaring phoenix and energy stream launched forth, they coagulated to form a combined flaming-energy beam that blasted a portion of Shishi's shield. The Taiyoukai was struck with shock as he realized that his shield wouldn't hold up.

However, he didn't seem at all troubled. In fact, he wanted them to break open his shield.

"Heh, thank you…" Shishi snickered. "Now you've broken my restraints."

"What's he going on about?! I've had it with this doggy!" Mega Gargomon snarled as he charged forward, smashing his right fist into Shishi's shield. "Have a piece of my… _**Power Pummel!!**_"

Henbu saw an opening through Shishi's defenses as he raised slabs of concrete off the ground with his terrakinesis. He created a stone weapon out of the concrete: a spear to be precise. He then heaved the spear forward as it went through the hole in the shield. Shishi quickly turned as the spear pierced his side.

"Is this a joke?!" Shishi roared as he ripped the spear out and crunched it in his mouth.

Artemismon stood up as she readied her sword.

"I see the opening in his shield! Looks like we can finally break through!" Phillipe said.

"Right and it's about time we move in to attack!" Artemismon declared. "Phillipe, take everyone away and tell them to move aside. Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, Ranamon, and Grottomon are in the way."

As he noticed the five were laying on the ground, Phillipe nodded. "Oh, right! Leave them with me!"

Artemismon smiled. "Good. Now, go!"

"I hope Saya is safe…"

"Me, too."

"As soon as we're done here, we'll find her," Phillipe said as he wasted no time and raced across. He knelt beside Kenta first and started shaking him.

"Kenta… c'mon, wake up!"

_**BOOM!!**_

Meanwhile, in the background, Sakuyamon and Seirika worked together blasting Shishi's shield. Their combined water/mystic attacked shattered another section of the barrier. Youkai Inumon leaped on top of Shishi's barrier, piercing his sword through the shield. Channeling his dark flames through his sword, the black fire melted a hole through the shield. Some of the dark fire seeped through and burned around Shishi's body.

"Heh… yes… now it's time!" The Taiyoukai chuckled deeply as his shield suddenly shattered into a rain of glass shards. Shishi flexed out his colossal body as he finally let go of his restraints.

"What's going on?!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he witnessed the shield instantly destroyed.

Angedramon replied. "It appears they've broken through! We can attack him freely!"

"Wait, hold on… something's wrong," Jeri said as she looked down.

And Jeri couldn't have been more right.

As the shield was destroyed, Shishi could unleash a far deadlier, relentless attack on the Tamers. His eyes quickly turned black as his entire body quivered. A golden aura of light flared around his body, which knocked everyone back.

"Great! What now?!" Mega Gargomon cried out.

Gallantmon growled as he steadied himself. "Takato! What happened?!"

"His… his shield just shattered, but… what…"

Before Suzakato could finish, Suzaku intervened as he warned his vessel. _'Destroying that shield only made him stronger! By removing it, you've taken away his restraints. His power has now doubled!'_

"What?! You tell me this now?!" Suzakato exclaimed, looking up at Suzaku's ghostly form. "Suzaku, why didn't you tell me before?!"

"Takato! Here he comes!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

Shishi charged down the path as he head-butted Mega Gargomon down. Then, he turned and opened his jaws, unleashing a powerful wind that blew Youkai Inumon and Himakko back. He quickly leapt up and swatted Sakuyamon down with his tail.

"Sakuyamon!" Seirika cried out as she flew down to save her partner.

The Taiyoukai dropped down in front of Gallantmon and Suzakato. However, Artemismon quickly stepped forward as she lunged forward and slashed the demon dog's side with her weapon. Shishi snarled as he backhanded Artemismon aside with his left paw. Beelzebumon and Angedramon launched their attacks from opposite sides, distracting Shishi long enough for the others to recover.

"INSECTS!!" Shishi roared as he opened his mouth, firing another wind attack.

Both Beelzebumon and Angedramon were knocked out of flight by the strong winds. The two aerial digimon fell to the ground as Jeri was thrown off her digimon's back.

Himakko slowly moved his hands as he utilized his magnetic ability to shift a metal platform toward Jeri. Jeri landed onto the metallic platform, which had a cushioned padding on top of it.

"Thanks, Himura!"

Himakko sighed with relief. "Thank goodness…"

"Nice timing, Himura," Youkai Inumon remarked as he slowly started to get up.

Once Phillipe revived Kazu, they moved Kenta, Ranamon, and Grottomon aside. Fortunately, Kazu utilized his super strength to carry Guardromon to the side.

Artemismon lifted her chin up, watching Phillipe and the others. "Good job… Phillipe." With that, she stood up and steadied herself. "This demon… sure can pack a punch."

As Shishi prowled across again, his sights were set on the Beast Tamers and their digimon partners again.

"So, anyone got any more bright ideas?!" Mega Gargomon spat out.

Suzakato gritted his teeth while eyeing the giant Taiyoukai. "This guy alone… he sure lives up to the hype of a powerful demon…"

"But, we're not done yet, Takato!" Gallantmon stated. "I still have Crimson Mode and Shining Mode."

"Crimson Mode should do for now …" The Warrior of Suzaku replied. "And of course… the four of us have our second stage Beast forms. If push comes to shove, we'll use them as our trump cards. Shining Mode can be used if we really need it."

"Better do it now, Takato," Seirika highly suggested. "Or, we're gonna get taken apart."

"Right! It's settled then…" Suzakato nodded as he stood upright. His eyes flared with the fueling desire to overcome the demon.

As each Beast Tamer stood, their digimon partners did the same. No matter no difficult the fight turned out to be… they were going to keep the battle going as long as they can.

Shishi carefully noted this, his eyes monitored the group. "Humph, they choose to prolong this battle longer?" _These are quite an interesting bunch of humans. And their animals… Yes, they don't stand a chance, but they've survived this long against me. Well, I shall grant them honored deaths. That's the most I can give them… Huh? What's this?_

As Shishi paused, he watched the four Beast Tamers coming together. The mega-level digimon were sitting up, gaining their second winds.

"Ready, guys?!" Suzakato shouted.

The other three Beast Tamers nodded simultaneously.

"What are they attempting to do now?" Shishi narrowed his eyes. Then, he sensed a gathering of powerful spirit energy produced near the four Beast Tamers.

The four Tamers were encompassed by pillars of light. Each one with their respective colors as their forms was outlined by white trim.

Takato, Rika, Henry, and Himura called out to their Sacred Beasts. _LEND US THE POWER TO CRUSH THIS DEMON!_

"_**Phoenix Spirit, Suzaku!!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit, Seiryuu!!**_"

"_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu!!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit, Byakko!!**_"

Takato was surrounded by a red pillar. Rika was engulfed by a blue one. A green pillar of light covered Henry. A white column of light swallowed Himura.

As the light pillars dissipated, their humanoid forms changed into more beast-like appearances. The Beast Tamers reached their secondary second-level forms.

Gallantmon quickly unlocked the power of Grani. "_**Gallantmon Mode Change!!**_" His entire body was replaced by the majestic crimson armor, which was significant for his alternate name form. "_**Crimson Mode!!**_"

Witnessing the transformations up close, Shishi shivered… not with fright but delight. His eyes widened as his enemies' strong energies aroused his golden battle aura.

"Could I, Shishi of the Eight Toushin, finally get the challenge that I was hoping for?!" The dog Taiyoukai grinned with sheer delight.

"Ready, guys?!" Suzakato cried out as he expanding his massive wings and readied himself for the ongoing battle with Shishi.

"Don't forget us!" Artemismon called out as she, Angedramon, and Beelzebumon stepped forward.

Gallantmon CM summoned his white, shining spear, Gungnir. "Let's bring all we've got to this mongrel!"

xxxxx

_**Southern Section/10:57 PM**_

Relam glided upward as he evaded Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. The two Z-Hybrids were relying on half of their full power since they were using these forms without the benefit of their friends' Spirits.

With only half of their full power, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon barely managed to hang in there with Relam. Even with the arrival of the Demon tournament fighters, the tide of the battle still didn't go to their favor.

As he observed the warriors below, Relam folded his arms. "Come! I want you to give me all you've got to bring to the table!"

Kaiser Greymon snorted angrily. "Is that a challenge?!"

"Calm down, Takuya!" Magna Garurumon tried to hold his impulsive friend back.

"You're right."

Meanwhile, the other Legendary Warriors: Reichmon, Jet Silphymon, Rhino Kabuterimon, Daipenmon, and the now digivolved Petaldramon, and the demon warriors: Chuu, Rinku, Shishiwakamaru, the 'Beautiful' Suzaka, Jin, and Touya, watched from the sidelines. They already formulated a last-minute plan to facilitate Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon.

"I hope it'll work," Rinku remarked.

Jet Silphymon replied. "I hope so. This worked with Sakkakumon."

"But, it should be enough to slow him down!" Daipenmon said.

Chuu stroked his chin as he approved. "It's worth a shot, mates."

"Hey, at least we'll be empowering your attacks with our stronger techniques," Touya stated as he looked toward Daipenmon.

Jin nodded as he shifted toward Jet Silphymon. "Let's make this work!"

"What the heck are you guys babbling on about over there?!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed as he turned and faced the group.

"We're going to help ya out! Trust us on this!" Rhino Kabuterimon said.

Magna Garurumon frowned. "How?"

"Just watch," Reichmon replied as he motioned over to Shishiwakamaru. "Ready?"

The demon swordsman nodded, unsheathing his long katana and took a stance. He and Reichmon leapt straight into the air. Both relaxed the grips of their weapons, throwing them directly toward Relam.

"What the heck are they doing?! That's not going to beat him!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed.

Kaiser Greymon suddenly noticed the weapons coming together. "Wait! Look!"

Shishiwakamaru's sword turned black as it turned into a streamlined black beam. Reichmon's spear was quickly set ablaze in red fire as it and the black sword combined to form a large, spinning red-and-black blade.

"Wow! Look at that!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed.

"It actually worked," Reichmon blinked in astonishment.

Petaldramon cracked a smile. "How did you do that?"

"Luck…?" The Warrior of Darkness could only respond so quickly. "Or, perhaps our attacks complemented each other."

"The sword I use is what I call the Blade of Darkness. It's a sword forged from the darkest pits of the Makai. Only a skilled swordsman such as I has enough fortitude to wield it without losing their sanity."

"Whoa, talk about hardcore!" Daipenmon said.

"Oh, great! So much for your attack! Look!" Rinku exclaimed as he pointed upward.

Relam quickly evaded the attack as he turned and watched it spinning back at his direction. The winged Taiyoukai opened his wings, releasing numerous beams of golden light and destroyed the spinning blade attack.

"Nice try, but a wasted effort!" Relam calmly said as he turned around…

Then, a large spear made out of ice flew at his direction.

"…What?!" Relam was taken back as he barely evaded the ice spear. He quickly glanced down to see Touya and Daipenmon putting their hands together to combine their ice-based attacks. "How did they do that?!"

"Perfect, I didn't think it would work," Rhino Kabuterimon commented.

"Combining our attacks was pretty clever," Touya remarked. "Nicely done, Daipenmon."

The Warrior of Ice snickered. "Don't mention it!"

"That was a lucky shot!" Relam hissed as he prepared to mount a counterstrike on the warriors.

Suddenly, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon quickly cut off Relam from the others. The two Z-Hybrids unleashed their attacks simultaneously, catching the Taiyoukai off his guard.

Kaiser Greymon channeled energy through his sword and unleashed a burst of fire. "_**Dragonfire Crossbow!!**_"

"_**Starburst Hunter!!**_" Magna Garurumon roared as he dashed forward, enveloping his entire body in an aura of blue light and crashed into Relam. As he implemented this physical strike, his armor shattered as he slammed himself into the demon.

As Relam was knocked back, the flaming burst engulfed him.

"YEAH! Take that, big shot!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed.

"All right! Way to nail it to him, guys!" Rhino Kabuterimon cried out, cheering for the two Z-Hybrids.

Jin observed the situation carefully as his ears twitched, picking up on Relam's movements. "We're not out of this fight yet."

"Obviously! We're going to have to sacrifice all of our spirits to give Takuya and Kouji a boost!" Jet Silphymon exclaimed.

Petaldramon scoffed. "But, where the hell are Dimitro, Jaarin, and Sam? They ought to be here!"

"That's a problem," said Reichmon.

"However long we can drag this out... this demon will overwhelm us. None of us have what it takes to defeat him," Suzuka commented.

Kaiser Greymon growled in frustration as he watched Relam emerge without a scratch. "This guy's... freaking durable!"

"I've just about had it with this guy!" Magna Garurumon wasn't pleased with the result.

Relam dusted his shoulders as he stretched out his wings. "Well, I think playtime is over, children. How long do you plan to prolong this battle?"

"Not long, my friend," a familiar, aristocratic voice answered from out of nowhere.

Everyone overheard that what sounded like Mercuremon as they shifted toward the source of that particular voice. Relam frowned as his eagle eyes spotted the Warrior of Metal standing on top of a Slifer statue. The Legendary Warriors and the demon fighters noticed the green-armored warrior in the distance. Mercuremon leapt over to where everyone else stood.

Kaiser Greymon called out from above, getting Mercuremon's attention. "It's about time you came!"

"But, we still need Ranamon and Grottomon," Magna Garurumon reminded him of the two missing Warriors of Water and Earth.

"Lest you forget? You were able to obtain our spirits from far distances," the Warrior of Metal quickly responded as he looked up at the two Z-Hybrids and the Taiyoukai.

The Warrior of Wood gasped as he recalled that one instance. "That's right! Dimitro and I somehow gave our spirits up when we were with the Senshi. You needed all the spirits to help you beat Piedmon and Marine Devimon in that tournament!"

"Then, we have a shot, you guys!" Daipenmon said.

"But, we must be quick! I doubt that bird freak is going to let us give our spirits up to Takuya and Kouji!" Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed.

It was then that Relam learned of the situation as he overheard everything the warriors were discussing.

"Humph, whatever it is you're going to give these two... I WON'T ALLOW IT!" Relam cried out as he dove toward the gathered warriors. "I'll take care of you first!"

"You and your big mouth, Junpei!" Jet Silphymon snapped as she flew up with Jin. "Let's hold off, Jin! Ready?!"

"Oh yeah!" Jin nodded while smashing his fists together. He propelled his closed fists, unleashing a powerful tornado attack.

The Warrior of Wind unleashed a whirlwind after throwing her windmill across. "_**Ultra Turbulence!!**_"

Relam quickly evaded the wind attacks as he swerved around Jin and Jet Silphymon's attacks. He made a smooth u-turn around, smashing himself into both wind warriors and throwing them back.

"Crap! Let's go, Kouji!" Kaiser Greymon flew down to pursue Relam.

Magna Garurumon summoned a pair of laser katanas. "Right! We can't receive any boost from the other spirits if he takes out the others!"

"Yeah and we're not gonna let that happen! Hey, bird brain! Fight us!" Kaiser Greymon roared as he dropped down near Relam.

With that, the battle with the Thunder Taiyoukai continued.

xxxxx

As for Cammy and Lady Lupin, the girls had already dispatched most of Dr. Ichigaki's remaining bio- warriors. The enemy demons were quickly wiped out from around the area. Ironclaw was still incapacitated for the moment as Ichigaki and Risho were left to deal with the female duo.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Ichigaki panicked, witnessing all of his hard work being dismantled one by one.

Risho snorted as he watched Cammy and Lady Lupin blasting away another group of bio-demon warriors. "Seems your technology is out of date. They're making child's play out of your toys."

"_**CURSE THEM!!**_" Ichigaki roared, slamming his fists down.

"It's quite sad that these children are able to make short work of your creations," Risho shrugged.

"You're one to talk! If they find us here, we're finished..."

"That's exactly right, troll face!" Cammy called out from the distance.

The two demons quickly shifted their eyes forward as the young Miko and the fused warrior paced forward. Lady Lupin wiped the demon blood off her blade as she moved forward. Cammy pointed her staff directly at the demons.

"You two gave Yusuke and his friends trouble during that Dark Tournament," Lady Lupin said with a hardened scowl. "Oh, don't be surprised. We've heard all about you guys."

"That's right. You guys don't exactly register as tiny dots on Yusuke and company's radars anymore. Heck, we'll kick your butts ourselves," Cammy smirked with great confidence and self assuredness.

"Is that a fact you ungrateful brat?!" The demon scientist growled angrily.

Risho shook his head as he restrained Ichigaki. "Don't let them rattle you, my friend. These two simply don't know their place in the hierarchy."

"Is that right?!" Cammy exclaimed as she summoned a ball of her reserved spirit energy, forming a bow and arrow in her hands. She fired the bow as it blasted the platform under which the demons stood on.

As the two demons leapt up off, Cammy aimed to fire another arrow.

Suddenly, the ground under the girls trembled and threw them off guard. Cammy and Lady Lupin quickly turned as they saw Ironclaw barely on his feet. The armadillo shoved his claws through the ground, lifting up the large section of concrete from under them. The girls jumped up off the concrete as Ironclaw dropped it. Cammy fired an arrow at Ironclaw, which forced the Taiyoukai to curl up into a ball. The spirit arrow dissipated as it struck the hardened, metallic shell.

"How did the heck did he recover?!" Cammy was shocked from the Taiyoukai's quick comeback.

Lady Lupin reached out and grabbed Cammy. "Hang on." With that, she and her friend fell on top of a wooden shack. She faced Ironclaw's direction and probed his Youki level. "Great. Somehow, he's managed to replenish his strength."

"How? Yusuke and Kuwabara practically left him for dead!" Cammy was shocked hearing this.

"I don't know how, but..." The fused warrior paused as she briefly sensed an enormous Youki from outside the park. "Oh... god... Cammy, are you sensing this?"

Cammy, too, sensed that same powerful Youki and nodded. "Yeah, just now... This is some strong demon power!"

"This is definitely from a Taiyoukai, but this Youki is enormous! It makes the armadillo freak look pathetic in comparison. Crap, I'm sensing Yusuke is there and he's fighting it!" Lady Lupin announced.

"Along with several others... they and Yusuke are engaged in battle with it," Cammy said.

Just then, the girls turned as they heard Ironclaw chortling to himself. The armadillo raised his arms as if already celebrating prematurely.

"AH! So, big brother has finally awakened from his sleep!" Ironclaw cackled as he pounded his chest happily. "I'd recognize this Youki anywhere! Now that he's been released, our powers will increase!"

"Wait... what?" Cammy and Lady Lupin were both speechless.

Ironclaw smirked as a black aura surrounded him. "As long as Kiryu is free from his slumber, his aura alone will directly send an extra boost of Youki to increase our strength!"

"Almost like he's a satellite sending out signals to probes," Lady Lupin mumbled. "So, this Kiryu... he must be the final Taiyoukai."

"If that's true, then we're in trouble..." Cammy feared the worst.

"Now with Kiryu free, we, the Eight Toushin, will combine our strength to form the strongest demon in existence! You can say goodbye to your precious world, humans!" Ironclaw cackled as he charged forward with his strength already replenished.

Ironclaw quickly rolled into a ball, toppling the shack down his path. This prompted Cammy and Lady Lupin to go airborne again. The armadillo uncurled himself as he launched beams from his mouth, firing them at the girls. Lady Lupin fell down with Cammy as they batted the blasts aside with their weapons. Cammy swatted a few with her staff while Lady Lupin did the same using her sword.

"Go, Ironclaw! Make those ungrateful brats pay!" Ichigaki became delighted to see the Taiyoukai make a quick recovery.

Risho smirked. "If his power's been replenished thanks to the final Taiyoukai, the others will surely get stronger, as well."

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/11:01 PM**_

Meanwhile, the tide turned against Sailor Jupiter and Mercury as Tokage Keroro battered them with his air-based attacks.

"_**Air Slicer!! Air Slicer!! AHAHAHAHA!!!**_" Tokage laughed as he repeatedly flapped his wings, unleashing a destructive wave of hurricane-like winds.

Sailor Jupiter crossed her arms, hoping to keep herself steady in mid-air. But, the wind pressure was too overwhelming as she knocked back into a side building. Mercury was down on top of a roof with her armor cloth torn from the wind.

"...Jupiter... his strength has exponentially increased somehow... the longer we've been fighting him..." Mercury weakly muttered.

Jupiter slowly moved her arms as she pulled herself out of the wall. "Damn... just where did he get this extra boost of power...?"

"From Kiryu... yes, it's about time he awakened. Now all our strength will increase," Tokage chuckled. "That means you two are done for. I'll finish you off where you are!"

"Not in your lifetime... wart face..." Jupiter growled as she clenched her fists, preparing herself for battle. "We're not finished... until you kill us."

The demonic amphibian-bat hybrid nodded. "And I will do it most graciously."

"NOT SO FAST!"

Suddenly, as Tokage quickly twirled around...

_**BAM!!**_

A boot shot out of nowhere, burying itself into Tokage's face. Then, a condensed black energy ball blasted Tokage in the back. These attacks knocked the demon out of the way and sent him crashing through a building window. Jupiter and Mercury looked up to where the source of Tokage's attackers came from.

Much to their relief, it was Valkyrie Sailor Venus and Rio.

"VENUS!!" The girls called out.

"Who else?" The blonde-haired warrior winked as she turned, waiting for Tokage to emerge.

"Wait, who's that you, Venus?!" The Thunder Senshi noticed Rio garbed in his Demon Stone armor. As Rio levitated closer, she recognized his face. "Rio?!"

"That's Rio?!" Mercury exclaimed in shock. "Venus, since when did Rio have any kind of power?!"

"I was just as speechless myself. It seems Rio-kun's been keeping a few secrets from me," Venus turned to give Rio a coy smile. "Riiiiiiight?"

The black-armored man folded his arms. "I can say the same to you, Minako-san."

"Look, guys. I'll explain everything to you later. All I can say is that Rio-kun has a lot more tricks up his sleeve and he's going to help us with this freak," Venus reassured her teammates.

"Good. The more help, the better! This Taiyoukai has been giving me and Mercury problems," Jupiter affirmed as she turned and watched Tokage stirring from out of the building.

Venus giggled a bit. "So I noticed."

Rio glared toward the Taiyoukai's direction and snarled. "That's one of the Taiyoukai, isn't it? I hope my strength will be efficient enough for you, girls."

As the demon poked his head out of the rubble, he glared at his attacker. He flew out of the rubble, shifting an irritated glare at Sailor Venus and Rio.

"Two more insects come to pester me?!" Tokage frowned with disapproval. "How dare you sneak up on me!"

"A Taiyoukai trying to kill my friends... wanting a fair fight? Oh, my... the world's coming to an end," Venus rolled her eyes.

"Don't try and antagonize him, Minako-san," Rio advised her.

"Oh yes! It will be the end of your world!" Tokage snapped.

"Venus! Rio! Don't fight him alone!" Mercury called out.

Jupiter nodded in agreement as she flew over to Venus. "All you two did was to catch him off guard. Now we're really going to have to fight him together. Somehow he's gotten stronger..."

"Glad I came. Besides..." Venus frowned as she tightened her fists. "I've been inching for a fight since our Halloween got ruined!" She quickly shifted back toward Tokage and waved an accusing finger at him. "I'm taking my frustrations out on you, PICKLE FACE!"

Tokage snarled as he flew toward the Valkyrie Senshi. "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Minako-san?! What did I just say?!" Rio flew right in front of Venus and restrained her from attacking head-on. "Cool down!"

"Are you crazy?!" Jupiter panicked as she powered up an aura, lightning streaks all around. She flew out at Tokage and punched him in the face with a lightning-powered fist.

The bat-frog demon evaded her fist as he slammed his right knee in her gut. Sailor Venus teleported behind Tokage and fired a barrage of crescent-shaped beams at the demon. Rio quickly moved flew right in above and fired black beams, which repeatedly fired like a swarm of bullets.

"_**Black Sun Gunfire!!**_"

"_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!!**_"

Tokage's body soaked up the blasts as he flapped his right wing, unleashing a strong wind at the couple.

"_**Air Slicer!!**_"

Sailor Venus and Rio evaded the hurricane-like attack, but Tokage made sure they paid the price. He flew up and opened his mouth, unleashing a long tongue as it wrapped around Venus. Venus gasped as she struggled under the bat-frog's mighty squeeze.

"VENUS!!" Rio roared as he flew in, forging a stream of black energy in his right hand that forged into a long katana. He flew right in cut off Tokage's tongue, but then the bat-frog shot an eye beam that knocked Rio away.

"You can't save her now! Just for sneak attacking me, I'll pop your head off, witch!" Tokage cackled with sheer delight. "Now, don't struggle... I want to prolong your suffering! We can't end this with quick fashion!"

"Venus!" Jupiter shouted as she flew out to save her friend.

Mercury quickly sprang up and flew toward Tokage. "Let her go this instant!"

"...you guys..." Venus managed to choke up as she gasped for air. The bat-frog's tongue tightened around her neck.

As he recovered from Tokage's eye beam, Rio immediately glided right back into the midst of battle. "Hang on, Minako-san!"

Just then, a showering aura of light came raining down from above.

"_**Space Turbulence!!**_"

"_**Submarine Reflection!!**_"

Tokage, Rio, and the Valkyrie Senshi noticed this sudden occurrence as a pair of unified cries echoed out. First, an orb materialized above them as exploded and gridded out into a wide pattern, unleashing a massive collection of blasts that rained down on Tokage. Then, a silver flash of light was fired from the exact location.

This momentary distraction allowed for Mercury to knee Tokage in the face, forcing him to relinquish Venus. Mercury grabbed Venus and pulled her aside. Jupiter simply evaded as she flew aside.

Tokage was caught within the crushing attacks from above. The concentrated showering beams repeatedly battered him as the silver light engulfed him.

"Well, well, seems we always have to bail you guys out every single time," a familiar voice called out.

The three Inners turned around as they found Sailor Uranus and Neptune standing perched on top of a building rooftop, both in their Valkyrie armor.

"Minako-san!" Rio flew toward Mercury as he checked on Venus' condition. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that I'm off that ugly freak's menu," the blonde smiled, coughing and rubbing her neck to relieve herself of the pain.

"Now, what just happened there? Who just saved us?" Rio pondered until he sensed two stronger yet similar energy signals. He, too, noticed Uranus and Neptune standing out in the open.

"We happened!" A pair of feminine voices called out from nearby.

Sailor Venus also looked ahead to see Uranus and Neptune. "Well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes!"

"You were having trouble with a demon? My, my, there's something wrong with this picture," Sailor Neptune remarked.

"Are you kidding me?! That was one of the Taiyoukai! You know... the demons we were warned about!" Jupiter exclaimed.

Sailor Uranus folded her arms. "Calm down. We know. Neptune and I had a run-in with some Gremlin-looking freaks trying to raid our home."

"That's why we were delayed a bit," Neptune confirmed.

Mercury nodded. "So, more demons are coming out of hiding and raiding our world. They must be aware of the Taiyoukai..."

"Pluto's gone to find the other girls. We were lucky to find you guys here," Uranus said as she watched Tokage in the distance. "Great... that's one tough son of a bitch." She then couldn't help to notice Rio. "Hmm. Never seen him before. Who's that?"

"My boyfriend, Rio... don't worry he's with us," Venus confirmed.

"Wait. That's Rio?! The guy you've been seeing?!" Uranus was taken aback by sudden bewilderment. Her shocked gaze shifted to a look of suspicion. _What the hell is that armor he's wearing?_

Neptune also couldn't help but wonder about Rio's ambiguous power. _I'm sensing a demonic vibe from that armor and vague power he possesses. _

"Hey, no problem. Pleased to meet you," Uranus nodded toward Rio. "Just glad you were here with the girls."

Venus blinked with befuddlement. "Huh. That went surprisingly well."

"Everyone! Look out!" Rio called out, warning the Senshi altogether.

Emerging with bruises and cuts over his body, Tokage growled angrily. If one sneak attack set him off, two more really pushed him over the edge. The bat frog quickly inhaled his breath as his throat sack enlarged. His body bloated like a balloon until... he let out all of his breath.

"_**HURRICANE GALE!!**_"

"HEADS UP!!" Jupiter shouted.

As they took heed of her warning, the Valkyrie Senshi and Rio scattered away from the powerful gust of wind released out of the demon's mouth. The attack blew through the nearest building and demolished completely - from top to bottom. What remained of the building and another behind it were piles of heavy rubble.

"Ah... if I really wanted to release all I've got... well there would be nothing left of this section. Perhaps, you'd like me to demonstrate? RIBIT!" Tokage flashed conniving grin.

"Screw that. Let's attack him at once again!" Jupiter declared. "Uranus, Neptune, it's a good thing you two came... we can really let him have it!"

"Let's just get down to it..." Uranus replied.

Rio slashed the air with his katana and nodded toward Venus. "I know we can beat this monster together, Minako-san. Let's lend each other our strength!"

"I'm with you, Rio-kun. Let's kick his slimy ass, guys!" The blonde called out, quickly assuming the role as 'temporary leader' of this battle.

The five Valkyrie Senshi and Rio flew out and implemented their counterstrike on Tokage.

xxxxx

Far from the battle with Tokage Keroro, another battle with a Taiyoukai continued. This time Mukuro was still engaged in direct battle with Cecaelia. The two demons continued forth to contest each other's strength, determining who was the strongest female demon in the Makai.

Two figures were seen trading rapid blows from high above. Mukuro and Cecaelia exchanged fists back and forth. Their punches caused the clouds to dissipate as the rooftops rattled from their blows. Cecaelia uncoiled the tentacles from her back, which shot forward and attempted to ensnare Mukuro. The former Demon Lord batted each tentacle with successive palm thrusts, displaying her quick and delicate gracefulness.

Mukuro landed on the nearest rooftop as she began catching her breath.

As Cecaelia landed on a pole, she sensed an approaching presence. She quickly turned as a flaming arrow was fired at her. The Taiyoukai put out her right hand, erecting a barrier of water. The arrow was quickly put out as it hit the wall of water. Cecaelia looked up as Sailor Mars swooped down and fired a flame-like torch blast through her right palm. Cecaelia quickly responded as a bubble materialized around her. The fire pounded against the hardened bubble shell as Mars turned off her flames.

"You can't break through MY barrier, pitiful human!" The water-based Taiyoukai sneered as she turned off her bubble.

Suddenly, Cecaelia sensed a vibration in the air as she quickly turned. Hiei swooped down in front of her with his sword in hand. The Taiyoukai raised her right arm, allowing the sword to bounce off her arm. As the blow impacted with Cecaelia's arm, the sword shattered, much to Hiei's shock.

Cecaelia smirked as she glared into Hiei's befuddled face. "Awww, too bad. That sword must have been precious to you."

"Wench..." Hiei gritted his teeth. Tightening his right fist, dark flames ignited in his hand as he thrust his arm forward.

Cecaelia quickly sidestepped Hiei's attack, countering with an elbow shot to his head. Hiei grunted from the blow as he fell to one knee. The Taiyoukai stood over Hiei, kicking him hard in the side. The demon gasped for air as the wind was knocked right out of him.

"HIEI!!" Mars and Mukuro shouted in unison as they rushed forward to stop the Taiyoukai.

Cecaelia turned as Sailor Mars and Mukuro attacked her head-on. Mars launched a burst of flames through her right arm, which distracted Cecaelia long enough for Mukuro to attack. Mukuro came from Cecaelia's left side and kicked her square under her jaw. The Taiyoukai was knocked back, allowing for Mukuro to keep Cecaelia at bay. Mars knelt over as she lifted Hiei off the ground.

"Hiei, are you okay?" The Fire Senshi asked.

"...my ribs... damn... she cracked my ribs with one blow..."

"What?! All right, let me help you up," Mars said as she put an arm around his back.

"No... That bitch isn't going to get away with this!" Hiei snapped as he lunged toward Cecaelia. "She breaks my ribs?! I'll remove one of her limbs!"

"HIEI! GET BACK!" The Miko shouted as she tried to stop the fire demon.

As Mukuro waved her fingers, she seemingly cut through the space around the area. Cecaelia watched as her surroundings were sliced through. She leapt back, avoiding any close contact with the former Demon Lord. Hiei instantly appeared behind Cecaelia as he punched a black fire-empowered fist into her back. The Taiyoukai hissed in annoyance as she spun around and delivered a side kick, nailing Hiei's right arm and breaking it with one blow.

"AUGGGGH!!!" Hiei roared out in excruciating pain as he fell down. He gazed at his right arm, which hung down his side.

"HIEI!!" Mars and Mukuro cried in unison.

As Mukuro lunged at Cecaelia, she punched the Taiyoukai hard and sent her flying upward. Mars slid over beside Hiei, placing an arm around him.

"YOU IDIOT!" Mars snapped as she berated the demon's rash maneuver. "What the hell were you trying to prove?!"

"...ugh... that stupid bitch... my arm..." Hiei gritted his teeth, closing his teeth while trying to cope with the excruciating and nerve-racking pain.

"Well, you shouldn't have rushed in there without me. We and Mukuro could have taken her..."

"No, we couldn't," Mukuro stated. "Even with us combined strength, we couldn't hope to defeat this Taiyoukai. Her strength now has suddenly doubled than before."

"I knew I sensed something different from this monster than what I felt a while ago. She does feel stronger..." Mars murmured as she eyed Cecaelia.

"Seeing how injured Hiei is, I suggest you go and take him away to recover. Hiei being injured is a burden in this battle," Mukuro suggested. "Sailor Mars, can you do that?"

"Yes, but how can you hope to hold this Taiyoukai off on your own?!"

"I'll do all that I can," the former Demon Lord nodded as she turned and waited for Cecaelia to mount her attack. "Go now!"

With that, Mars nodded as she carried Hiei in her arms and flew off from the site. Cecaelia shifted her focus on the Valkyrie and the injured demon in her arms. However, Mukuro threw herself in front of the Taiyoukai and blocked her path.

"No, you don't! Your fight is with me!" Mukuro hissed as she moved her eyes back, watching Mars disappear in the far off distance. _Get Hiei healed as quickly as you can. Thank you, Sailor Mars. _"You're going to pay for what you did to Hiei, bitch."

"Humph, is he your lover of something?" Cecaelia scoffed as she plopped down and launched her tentacles at Mukuro. "Or, was that human girl his lover? Ah, he must have tons of ladies flocking to him. I must admit... he was quite a handsome one."

"Sorry, but he's not interested in freaks like you."

With that said, Mukuro waved her fingers as she cut through the space around her. Cecaelia flew back up to avoid anymore close encounter with Mukuro's deadly technique, which gave Hiei trouble and sliced through space.

"Freak?! I am the epitome of demon beauty! Mukuro, I will see to it that you're DEAD!!"

Mukuro cracked a smile. "C'mon then."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yeti dished out more than enough power to overwhelm the combined team of Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, Natsume, Hokushin, Brimstone, and Mizuno.

The giant white-furred demon stomped his right foot down, splitting the ground with sheer force. Sailor Moon glided across as she unleashed a bombardment of beams out of her scepter. As the beams struck the demon, Yeti's path was redirected away from a row of hospital buildings. Sailor Saturn flew down in front of Yeti, smashing her Silence Glaive over his forehead. She stabbed the tip of the blade through the demon, pulling toward the left area. Saturn ripped, pulled, and severed through Yeti's flesh relentlessly while attempting to poke out his eye.

Mizuno was carried atop of a column of water, which she summoned and used to elevate her from the ground. She waved her hands, directing the column of water directly at the Taiyoukai.

"_**Ocean Serpent Blast!!**_" The female Sirendramon cried out.

The stream of water extended across as it transformed into a giant, water snake. The water serpent pounded its head against Yeti, pushing him back slightly.

Hokushin and Brimstone launched continuous blasts through their hands; Brimstone's blast consisted of a burst of flames while Hokushin's was a simple Youki beam. The beams struck Yeti's knees as the two attempted to knock him off balance.

"_**Hellfire Burst!!**_" Brimstone roared.

Sailor Chibi Moon and Natsume repeatedly pounded Yeti's backside with numerous blasts. Chibi Moon's heart beams continuously pounded Yeti's back while Natsume's own Youki blasts dealt some damage to the Taiyoukai.

"_**Pink Hearts Explosion Burst!!**_" The future Moon Princess cried.

"Looking good, guys! Keep it up!" Moon shouted.

Mizuno gritted her teeth. "No doubt about it. This Taiyoukai is one tough son of a bitch!"

"What do you expect?! This is a Taiyoukai... ranked at an S-class level! Of course, this one is going to live up to its fame!" Hokushin exclaimed as he focused and fired more blasts.

Natsume breathed heavily as she continued attacking. "And here I thought... we were the best of the best in Makai."

"Something's happening!" Saturn warned everyone.

Suddenly, Yeti threw up his hands as a blue barrier enveloped his entire body. The barrier pushed everyone back, forming an ice dome that protected the giant ape. Mizuno, Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin quickly hopped on top of a rooftop, keeping their distance from the ice barrier. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Saturn glided up to scan the barrier from above.

"Whoa! Where did that come from?!" Moon was taken back.

Saturn frowned as she appeared distressed. "The demon's strength somehow has been replenished. Now, all the damage we've inflicted... is gone."

"What?! You... you're right!" Chibi Moon noticed the Taiyoukai's wounds were gone. "That barrier of his healed his wounds!"

"All damage we did is gone?" Natsume scoffed, noticing that every wound Yeti had vanished.

"So?! We'll just keep pounding him again!" Mizuno exclaimed. "He's bound to have a weakness. Besides, we just need Hiei and Mars to come right back. Their fire will do some heavy damage to this ape!"

Brimstone growled. "You know, _I'm_ a fire elemental, if you hadn't noticed, Mizuno."

"No offense, but we require more than just one," Hokushin stated. "Your fire power is indeed strong, but we will require Hiei and that Fire Senshi to topple this beast."

"Right," the flame-armored digimon warrior muttered.

Suddenly, Yeti lowered his barrier as he emerged and pounded his chest. As he shifted to his left side, he opened his mouth and fired beam at the three Senshi. The girls evaded the incoming ice beam, which turned a building behind them into a tower of ice.

Chibi Moon shivered as she felt the cold air from the ice. "Brrrrr... c-c-c-c-cold... if there's one thing that sucks about wearing these skirts... our legs g-g-g-get c-c-c-cold..."

"Let's get serious, Chibi Moon. We're going to attack together again. Ready?" Saturn asked as she readied her Silence Glaive, twirling it overhead.

"Without me?" An older woman's voice called out from out of nowhere.

Everyone quickly turned, trying to locate the source of this woman's voice. Chibi Moon gasped as her lips curled into a big smile.

"_**Dead Scream.**_"

_**BOOM!**_

A ball of condensed energy blasted Yeti's face, which distracted him long enough for everyone to look up. Sailor Pluto levitated to where the other Senshi watched her. The Time of Guardian was already geared up in her Valkyrie form and ready to assist her colleagues.

" We're glad you made it!" Chibi Moon flew over as she hugged Sailor Pluto.

Moon nodded. "Likewise."

"Guess what?! You won't believe, but the Amazoness Quartet are Senshi, too! They've been reawakened as my guardians!" Chibi Moon spoke quickly and elatedly.

"Yes, I felt their reawakened powers, Chibi Moon. That's wonderful news. Nevertheless, let's save any idle chit-chat for later. Somehow, I let these Taiyoukai slip by... I was too busy training the Kuiper Belt Senshi and getting them prepared for their duties."

"Don't worry, Pluto. We're going to get rid of these demons and we have some help as you can see," Saturn stated as she pointed toward Mizuno, Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin.

Pluto replied as she readied her staff. "Good, because we will require all the help we can get."

"Get ready, everyone!" Moon declared as she and the Senshi grouped together, preparing themselves to take up the duty of toppling Yeti.

The Taiyoukai shook his head, recovering from Sailor Pluto's sneak attack. He shifted his eyes, back and forth as he glanced at both sides. There were four S-class warriors, four Valkyrie Sailor Senshi, and an Eternal Senshi. However, the growing numbers didn't matter to Yeti. He was willing to take them up to the challenge and crush them with his overwhelming subzero ice attacks.

Yeti could also sense Kiryu from the distance and he knew that the tide would soon shift to their favor.

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Security Building/11:09 PM**_

"HEEYA!" Sailor Sedna cried out as she kicked a ghoul down. She quickly turned around as another ghoul demon tried to attack her from behind. The Ice Senshi twirled her trident overhead, spinning herself into a tornado and slamming the weapon to the ground. "_**Sedna Arctic Breeze!!**_"

The demon was engulfed by a cold fog, which instantly froze him into an ice statue. Sedna leapt across, knocking the frozen demon with a flying kick. As the ghoul's frozen body shattered, Sedna shifted her view on Joey, Morpheous and Yugi.

"You guys need help?!" She asked, calling out to the three men.

Suddenly, Morpheous watched as Yugi and Joey fell to the ground. He and Sedna ran over towards them to check on their conditions. Unfortunately, much to their horrified shock, Yugi's body was covered by a shimmering aura of green light, while a red aura covered Joey. Then, as the light faded, the two young men were without their Dragon armors.

"What...?! What the heck's going on?!" Joey was perplexed as he looked over himself. He touched his body, realizing that he was stripped of his Dragon Knight armor.

"So, this pretty much confirms it," Yugi feared as much. "With Atem gone, even the Dragon Knight armors have lost their power."

"Is there any way for you to bring them back?" Morpheous asked.

"I hate to say it, but... no..." Yugi shook his head, letting this horrifying notion sink in.

"This sucks! I mean... so these armors of yours had limits?" Sedna asked.

"We can't fight without the armors," Yugi confirmed. "We have no powers to help you and Morpheous."

The former Rajita general looked ahead as he eyed Mordun and Merdun. "All right, you two come with me. Sailor Sedna..."

"You want me to handle these guys? Sure thing. Leave 'em to me!" The Ice Senshi nodded, setting her sights on the remaining ghouls. "You go inside and find your friends!"

"Right! C'mon, you two!" Morpheous called out as he raced ahead toward the facility where the other Duelists waited.

"I can't believe this..." Joey gritted his teeth as he sucked it up and followed Morpheous.

As Yugi and Joey went along with Morpheous, Sailor Sedna fought off the remaining ghouls. With their minions preoccupied, Mordun and Merdun turned their attention toward the fleeing Duelists.

"Shall we, Mordun?"

"After you, Merdun."

With that said, the two main ghouls vanished as they pursued Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous. Their objective at this moment was to eliminate the weakest links of Tokyo's defenses: the now powerless Duelists.

Meanwhile, Sedna fought a few ghouls on her own.

Sedna twirled around as she froze four ghouls at once with her _**Sedna Arctic Breeze**_. She looked back, watching Yugi and the others heading toward the facility. "Varuna, please make sure everyone is ok."

xxxxx

Once Yugi, Joey, and Morpheous reached near the security building, they stopped as Seto was thrown back toward them. Joey was the one to take the full blow as Seto was thrown in his direction. Seto's weight knocked Joey down as the CEO fell on top of the him.

"Kaiba?!" Yugi exclaimed as he ran over and attempted to pull Seto off.

Then, without warning, Seto's Dragon armor vanished in a flash of blue light. Just like Joey and Yugi, Seto Kaiba lost his Dragon Knight armor and was stripped completely of its mystic power.

"Oh, damn... him, too," Morpheous said.

"ACK! Get off!" Joey grit his teeth as he pushed Seto off and took a deep breath. "Ah, better! Ya nearly crushed me!"

Seto stirred a bit as he rubbed his head, forcing his eyes to open. "...those bastards jumped me..."

"Who?" Yugi asked.

Then, as if his question was answered, green and gray-skinned horned goblins emerged wearing black cloaks. Each of them carried clubs and swords in their hands. Then, a pair of tall pink-skinned demons that looked like centaurs emerged in front of them.

"...you tangled with these guys?!" Joey freaked out. "Man, this has to be the worst timing ever! First, we lose our armors and now this?!"

"Don't worry. You guys still have me," Morpheous reassured the Duelists. "Go inside, get the others, and find another safe haven. Joey, I ask you... protect Serenity."

The young man nodded, his face displayed serious determination. "Ya don't have to tell me twice, Morpheous. I know you love her, but she's still my sister and I'll protect her with my life."

"Let's protect all our loved ones with our lives... if we don't, this world will become overrun by these freaks," Morpheous stated as he turned around, facing the demons standing in his path.

Yugi shifted his attention toward the facility. "You heard, Morpheous. Let's get going!"

As Seto got up, he followed Joey and Yugi back to the security building. With the trio out of harm's way, Morpheous was ready to go all-out and crush the demon hordes that stood in his path.

The former Rajita general formed a confident smirk. "You freaks messed with the wrong guy. Just for ruining my date, well... I'm going to make it up to Serenity. Now, who wants some?! I'll tear you apart one by one in the name of love!" He smiled evilly as he charged down ahead.

Once the two centaurs shot green fire blasts out of their hands, Morpheous easily evaded the blasts as he danced around them. He ran up at the two lead demons, vanishing in the blink of an eye. A split second passed as the two centaur demons had both of their chests ripped open. Morpheous quickly pulled out their hearts with his hands and discarded their still-pulsating organs.

Wiping his hands clean of their grotesque blood, Morpheous shifted his eyes on the goblins. "Next?"

xxxxx

Inside the facility, Sailor Varuna backhanded a ghoul to the side. She turned as she prevented a horde of ghouls from reaching Lyn, Max, Sam, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Tristan, Duke, and Mokuba. Aoshi quickly transformed into a full Lycan, much to most of the other Duelists' surprise.

"All right! Go, Aoshi! Get 'em Hammer!" Max cheered on his two friends.

Sam exclaimed. "That's what you freaks get! We always have our trump cards!"

"I can't believe that's Tyra..." Tea murmured as she watched Sailor Varuna flash stepping across the hall.

Mai smirked. "I've got to say... that girl knows how to kick ass and take care of business."

"I'm glad she was able to find us in the first place!" Tristan said.

"Seto's missing out on this!" Mokuba watched with glee.

Serenity interjected. "Likewise for Joey!"

"Speaking of whom, look!" Duke pointed toward the front door.

Suddenly, the doors were kicked wide open as Yugi, Joey, and Seto made their grand entrance. Everyone turned their attention as they saw the trio making their unexpected arrival. However, much to everyone's dismay, they noticed their lack of Dragon Knight armor.

"Joey!" Serenity called out. "What happened?! Your armor! And where's Morpheous?!"

"He stayed behind to keep those monsters from getting us!" Yugi said with a sad frown.

"No... did you...?" Tea stammered as she soon let this realization sink in. "...you lost your Dragon armor?"

"Oh, Joey..." Mai couldn't believe the situation they were now in. "So, none of you guys have your Dragon armors or Kas?"

Lyn nodded as he briefly explained to everyone. "That's right. With the Millennium Items destroyed and the Pharaoh's defeat in his final duel with Yugi... the powers were all lost. I've known this for a while... Max and Sam knew it, too. I didn't want to believe it, though."

"This sucks! Then, we can't do anything to help everyone else?!" Duke asked.

Tristan tried to deny this truth, but ultimately couldn't. "How could we? We got nothing here!"

"We're practically useless!" Tea said.

"Don't worry! You guys still have me and the wolf kid here," Varuna called out to everyone. "Hey, Seto! Do you know any way out of this place? Preferably one that doesn't take you past those freaks out there." She quickly turned as she flash stepped behind a ghoul and decapitated him with her axe. "HEEYA!"

"There's a secret elevator shaft that should take us underground," Seto informed everyone.

Mokuba recalled. "That's right! We can use the abandoned subway tunnels to get to Kaiba Corp!"

"Actually, from here, Industrial Illusions is probably closer," the CEO affirmed as he opened a door leading down another corridor. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Lyn smirked. "Come on, everyone!"

Yugi nodded. "You heard him. This is our way out of here!"

Max and Sam called back to Aoshi, letting him know of their quick departure. "Aoshi! Let's pull through this and see each other again!"

"Make sure Cammy and Yui are okay!" Mokuba exclaimed, sending Aoshi a final note before he left with everyone else.

As Lyn stopped, she looked back to Sailor Varuna and winked. "Kick their asses for me, girl."

"Sure thing," Varuna replied.

With the Duelists gone from sight, Sailor Varuna and Aoshi were free to clean house of the ghouls. The young Lycan lunged at two ghouls, kicking one aside and biting down on another. Varuna teleported across the corridor, reappeared in front of a ghoul and decapitated him with her axe.

"I think that takes care of those freaks," Sailor Varuna said. She turned, watching as Aoshi ripped apart a ghoul. "Whoa..."

As the ghouls' bodies fizzled out into piles of dust, Aoshi walked over to Varuna. The two gave one another nods of approval.

"Good work, Aoshi. I like your style," Varuna smiled.

"You're not afraid of me?"

"Why should I be? Seeing monsters is pretty common for me these days. Besides, I think werewolves are kind of cute," Varuna shrugged.

Aoshi chuckled as he blushed a little. "Ummm, thanks."

"Don't you have two friends to look for? Yui and Cammy? Wanna go lend them a hand?"

"I was just about to do that."

"Good. I've got to get back to the other Kuiper Senshi. Sedna and the others might need me."

"All right then. Take care of yourself, Tyra," Aoshi stated as he dashed out the door, immediately picking up on Yui and Cammy's scents.

Sailor Varuna walked out the same path. She shifted toward the left direction, sensing the other Kuiper Senshi. "You and me both, Aoshi-kun." With that, the Princess of Varuna quickly hurried toward the direction leading to the Kuiper Belt Senshi. "Lyn. I hope you, Max, Sam, and the others make it through. We're gonna have to pull through this!"

xxxxx

Upon arriving at the security elevator shaft, Seto and Mokuba opened the door for everyone to get on. The Duelists gathered together as they quickly filed in. Seto activated a red lever switch on the left side. This activated the elevator, taking them to the underground level of the theme park.

"Wow, I wish I had one of these," Joey remarked.

"It's not a toy, Wheeler," Seto retorted.

As Yugi looked behind him, he saw Tea leaning against the corner. He noticed a sense of doubt on her face as he approached her.

"What's wrong, Tea?"

The brunette girl sighed, answering to her friend's deep concern. "We don't have anything. Our Kas... The Dragon Knight armors... They're allgone. We're practically useless."

"No, there's got to be a way. I know there has to be something that'll allow us to help everyone. The Tamers, the Senshi, the Detectives, and the Legendary Warriors are all counting on us," Yugi reassured her as he sat down beside her.

Tea continued on, nearly in tears. "But, the Pharaoh is gone. The Millennium Items are destroyed. What else is out there that could grant us a power... so we don't become a liability to the others."

"We may not have powers now, but that's hardly a reason to get all depressed. We're not out of the fight just yet... no way. Our allies still need us. Hell, Tyra can and will still depend on me," Lyn interjected. "Our strength, as cliché as it sounds, is within our own hearts. We'll find what we're looking for, as long as we don't give up."

Mai smiled as she spoke up. "I'm with Lyn on this one, hun. She talks a hell of a lot of sense."

"Yup!" Max and Sam responded in unison. "That's our Sis!"

"Always the motivational speaker, Lyn," Seto remarked.

Lyn folded her arms, smiling with self confidence. "Someone's got to be..." Then, she slightly cast her eyes down. _Still, Tea does have a point... where are we going to find another source of power? We don't have digimon partners. We're not imbued with spirit energy like Yusuke and Kuwabara are. None of us girls are Senshi. What else is there...?_

The elevator came to an abrupt halt as Seto opened the door. The Duelists emerged from the shaft as the Kaibas led them through what looked like a subway tunnel.

"Sheesh, I hate dark and cramped up places," Duke glanced around the narrow, darkened tunnel.

Tristan gulped. "Don't you guys realize... we're almost like in a..."

"Horror movie? Yeah, we're the unwary travelers walking through the tunnel and next thing you know... some mutant bugs creep up on you," Lyn chortled a bit as she watched Duke and Tristan sweating bullets. "Oh, boy. Lighten up. I was just kidding."

Joey walked close beside Serenity and Mai. "You two stay close to me."

"I'll be fine," Mai said. "But, let's make sure and keep Serenity close."

"Thanks, you two," Serenity replied.

The blonde-haired woman winked to Joey's sister. "Anytime, hun."

As Seto stopped, he pulled out a GPS device and activated a detailed map of the area where they were positioned. He pointed to a red beacon flashing on the map and looked back to everyone behind him.

"We're here," Seto announced as he led them up a ramp out of the tunnel.

The Duelists proceeded onward up a flight of stairs, which led them back to the surface. It was right then that they arrived outside the Industrial Illusions building.

"Hey, isn't that...?!" Duke recognized the building.

"Industrial Illusions," Yugi clarified as he looked up and down over the building. "What are we doing here, Kaiba?"

"As much as I don't like the idea, maybe _he_ can let us stay in there until this all blows over," Seto gritted his teeth, feeling ill for even considering this as a viable option.

Joey gulped. "If you say so. Just lead the way."

Lyn approached Seto and nodded. "Let's go."

Without hesitation, Seto paced toward the building with the Duelists following him. As Seto put his hand on the front doors, he pushed them... and to his surprise they opened. The group gained passage without setting off any alarms and briskly entered. The Duelists were standing at the center point of a large gallery near the building's entrance. It didn't seem anyone was within the facility as barely any lights were on. Seto stepped toward the security desk and pressed a button, which turned on the lights near a tall stairway at the farthest right corner of the hall.

"We're going to take the stairs?" Tristan asked.

"It seems the power is down," Mokuba answered, "so the elevators are pretty much out of commission."

"Follow me," Seto instructed.

"Ready, Serenity?" Joey asked his sister.

"Yes," she nodded in reply.

Yugi took Tea's hand, leading her forward. "Stay close to me."

"Thanks..." Tea nodded quickly, blushing across her cheeks slightly as Yugi touched her hand. _I'm feeling a lot better being with you, Yugi. You're all that remains of Atem. You're really starting to remind me more of him... I mean he was once a part of you._

"I hope we'll be safe in here," Max said.

Lyn replied to her brother's concern. "Me, too. Hey, Seto, where will these stairs lead us?"

Before Seto could answer, there was an abrupt joyous laughter that caught everyone off guard. They all glanced upward, attempting to find the source of this mysterious 'voice.' They were befuddled from what and where this echoing laughter directly came from.

"That voice..." Seto frowned.

"Can it be?!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Yeah, that goofy laugh. Ugh, it still creeps me out," Joey snorted.

Mai nodded. "You and me both, Joseph."

"Let's go!" Yugi exclaimed as he and Seto ran up the stairs first.

"Wait for us!" Mokuba called out.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/11:20 PM**_

Tsukimaru didn't move an inch as he maintained his stance. He looked around to see the floating demon bombs encircling him, waiting to hit their target on Karasu's command. Demento gleefully watched the chaos ensue through his viewing orb.

"Isn't it just beautiful, Tsukimaru?" Demento sighed happily, as he kissed his own orb. "This city will be gone before the sun rises. In fact, it won't be long until Kiryu summons his brothers and sisters. Kiryu will come here once he's disposed of Raizen's brat, Yusuke Urameshi, and arrive to claim his prize." His beady eyes moved, eyeing Kurama from the corner. "Do you hear that, spirit fox? He's coming to take your soul! And that is all he requires to merge with the other Taiyoukai... to form the ultimate demon! Once the eight have united, it will be the end for the human era."

Karasu chortled as he held Kurama's limp form in his clutches. "You should feel honored, dear Kurama. You'll be fueling the Taiyoukai with a plentiful source of energy, which they will use to eradicate every human, including your beloved family and friends." The demon chuckled deeply, fondling Kurama's red hair.

"...it's not over. I wouldn't count out your enemies just yet," Tsukimaru answered, defying the demon sorcerer and his cohorts.

As he shot an icy glare at Tsukimaru, Loki hissed. "You best watch your tongue, traitor!" An evil smirk curled across the Nekomata's lips as he grabbed the still-nude Saya by her hair. "Remember who I have captive. You wouldn't want her to have an accident, do you? Merow." He sharpened a claw, placing it over Saya's throat.

"You lay one hand on her and I'll....!"

"Do nothing," Loki yawned with boredom. "Seriously, your heroic act is, quite frankly, annoying. Merow!"

Tambo snorted as he looked between Tsukimaru and Loki. "That's enough out of you two. We have more important matters... Wait, Lilith should be back by now."

"She's probably still busy eliminating our enemies," Demento replied. "When she's finished, she'll know where to find us."

Saya struggled under Loki's grip, which forced the Nekomata to hold her tightly.

"Don't kill the girl, Loki. She bears the seed of Tsukimaru's offspring and we can't afford to lose a future soldier to lead our cause and serve for the Eight Toushin," the demon sorcerer reaffirmed his plans. "Yes, the child will be born a half breed, and, if my assumptions are correct... mixing a demon's blood with a human's will result in a strong offspring. We certainly can't pass up this opportunity!"

"Of course, Demento," Tambo said.

"We'll use this girl and round up as many human females to mate with our strongest male demons. Just imagine... an indestructible demon army and just what the Taiyoukai lords will ask for. Supply and demand. We'll supply a future generation of demon soldiers...

"And the Taiyoukai lords will surely have a high demand for them," Karasu smirked. "Kurama here is a perfect example of such. Though, in his case, the spirit fox transferred his own spirit into the unborn child of a human female."

"Correct. Now just imagine how potentially powerful Tsukimaru's child will be when he or she matures," Demento said.

"No..." Tsukimaru angrily snarled. "You... you won't have my child. OUR child! You monsters won't take OUR child away!"

As Saya overheard Tsukimaru defiantly shouting, she lifted her head and gaped, almost gasping for air. "Tsukimaru..." Tears fell from her eyes as Loki placed a hand over the girl's stomach.

"Merow! I hope the child will be more obedient than the father!" The Nekomata sneered directly toward Tsukimaru.

Demento turned back toward the viewing orb, witnessing Kiryu making short work of Yusuke. "Kiryu, please... don't waste your breath on that brat and just get rid of him. Time is of the essence, grand dragon lord."

xxxxx

"_**Dragon Burning Fist!!**_" Kiryu roared as he flew forward, driving his right fist into Yusuke's torso. "RAAAAAGH!!"

"AGGGHH!!" Yusuke howled as the flame-coated fist burnt a section of his torso. He recoiled from the devastating blow, which sent him flying into mid-air. As he landed on his left side, Yusuke grabbed his side as he felt his insides almost burning up.

Kiryu snorted as he levitated over where Yusuke was. He glanced over his shoulder, noticing Yomi and Enki laying on the ground.

"I should go. My brethren await and I have a sacrifice waiting for me to collect," Kiryu looked down at Yusuke, placing his right foot over the young man's head. He stepped on Yusuke's head, grinding his face into the concrete. "This clearly isn't your best, boy. If you indeed are Raizen's descendant, then you would have given me a decent challenge. You're still just a pitiful pup!"

Just then, before Kiryu moved, he felt Yusuke's hand grab his ankle. The dragon briefly paused as he cast his eyes down at Raizen's descendant.

"Over... my... dead... body... bastard..." Yusuke weakly muttered, coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Hands off." Kiryu growled, kicking Yusuke's hand off. "A weak, impudent pup has no right to touch me."

"...I'm not dead yet... why don't you just... finish me?"

"Unless you can bring out your full demon power, I don't intend to. Killing a weakling would be a waste of time."

"...you want me to bring out my full demon power...? Heh, just warning you..."

"Hmmm?" Kiryu's interest was slightly piqued.

"...my old man's a tougher bastard than he was when you fought him... I'm sure of it..."

Kiryu snorted. "He aged and grew weak. And now he's gone. All that's left of his legacy is you. You demean his entire existence. You are not fit to fight me."

Yusuke struggled to move on his own as Kiryu levitated up off the ground. The dragon gazed over Yusuke for one final glimpse before he glided off to where Demento awaited him.

"Damn it..." Yusuke gritted his teeth. _He kicked me, Yomi, and Enki around like we were just freakin' little kids! And my body's taken a worse beating I've ever gotten... Damn, he packs a punch! And my insides feel like they want to EXPLODE! DAMN IT! Kurama! I'm not going to let them take your soul. No way is this over!_

'_Humph, what the hell is this? You lost to HIM?! Is this what my legacy has been reduced to?!'_

Yusuke opened his eyes, hearing a familiar voice speaking to him from beyond the grave. It was deepened with an imposing tone fit for a former Demon King.

Yusuke muttered. "Dad...?"

'_After that pitiful excuse of effort fight... you and I need to have father-son chat.'_

"That son of a bitch... was insanely powerful... Yomi and Enki couldn't even beat him..."

'_But, once again you were holding back. Why the hell didn't you go all out and kick Kiryu's ass?!'_

"I'm not afraid..."

'_Then, what is your excuse?'_

Yusuke took a deep breath. "...our chances of beating these Taiyoukai."

'_Foolish, boy. Did you learn nothing from each trial you've undergone? This is simply another hurdle to overcome... before you realize your birthright as the King of Makai.'_

"King of Makai," Yusuke repeated as black markings suddenly appeared on his face and body, reawakening his demon blood.

'_That's right. You must overcome Kiryu and his brethren.'_

"Not just me, but the others... we're counting on each other..."

'_Then, listen closely. I will not repeat myself.'_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/11:24 PM**_

Meanwhile, Shishi was on the receiving end of a battering from the team effort of the Beast Tamers and the digimon.

"_**Geo-Sphere Throw!!**_" Henbu roared out as pelted the Taiyoukai with a spiked earth ball.

Seirika blasted the demon with a powerful stream of lightning. "_**Thunder Voltage!!**_"

Himakko unleashed numerous iron spears out of his fur. "_**Iron Spears!!**_"

As his body ignited into a blazing inferno, Suzakato dove toward Shishi and knocked him across the face. "_**Phoenix Dive!!**_"

"_**Death Slinger!!**_" Beelzebumon shouted, sending a burst of dark energy through his cannon.

Raising her staff, Angedramon channeled holy properties of her staff's power and unleashed a beam of light. "_**Holy Apocalypse!!**_"

Artemismon fired her majestic arrows, which struck Shishi's head. "_**Arrows of Justice!!**_"

Mega Gargomon released a massive array of missiles. "_**Mega Barrage!!**_"

Sakuyamon summoned spirit foxes through her staff. "_**Spirit Strike!!**_"

"_**Dark Flame Hound!!**_" Youkai Inumon channeled his darkened flames, blasting Shishi's side.

Gallantmon CM seized the opportunity, flying out ahead of everyone and drove his sword, Blutgang, through Shishi's left side. "_**Royal Saber!!**_"

"Yeah! We got that mangy mutt!" Kazu cheered on Beast Tamers and company.

"Um... Kazu... I hate to break it to you..." Kenta gulped as he pointed ahead.

"What?"

Jeri gasped in horror as she looked ahead. "No... it can't be..."

"I thought we defeated it!" Phillipe stammered.

Once the Beast Tamers and the digimon realized the situation, they, too, were shocked as they saw Madeira rising up from the ground. The wooden Taiyoukai's body was completely healed. Shishi noticed this as he, too, felt demonic energies entering his body and healing his damaged wounds.

"You've got to be kidding me?!" Mega Gargomon spat out.

Suzakato frowned. "What's going on here?!"

Madeira chuckled as it stared at Shishi. A blanket of black energy shrouded his gigantic form as he lumbered across.

"So, I see. We've been healed, thanks to Kiryu. His reawakening was quite the blessing," Shishi chortled as a dark purple aura covered him.

Madeira answered plainly. "Yes, and with us together, these whelps are as good as dead!"

"Great... now we have to beat both of them?!" Gallantmon CM was shocked as he heard this.

"No way! I know we can do this! We can't let everyone else down!" Suzakato exclaimed, attempting to bring up everyone's morale as he watched the two Taiyoukai carefully.

Shishi snickered, licking his lips. "You hear that, Madeira? Heh, they believe they still have a fighting chance."

"They have no chance when Kiryu summons for us," Madeira scoffed. "In the meantime, I think we can amuse ourselves by making sport of these vermin."

As the Taiyoukai duo turned, everyone prepared themselves for the next phase of this battle. Only this time the Tamers and the digimon would be dealing with two Taiyoukai. Much like everyone else, the tide was turning against them.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/11:25 PM**_

Kiryu made his way toward Demento's location. His eyes shifted around as he sensed the whereabouts of all seven of his fellow Taiyoukai. An evil smile that curled on his face indicated he was savoring the moment when he would merge himself with the other Taiyoukai. The time for the emergence of the ultimate demon was near.

Suddenly, Kiryu sensed another presence. He looked ahead to find someone standing atop of a platform near a construction site. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that Shura looked up toward him.

"Hmmm? This one has a similar scent to that blind demon I crushed earlier..." The dragon demon observed as he flew down and landed on the opposite end of the metal platform.

Shura unfolded his arms and assumed a fighting stance. "My father told me to find the other Makai warriors to come and stop you."

"Is that so, boy?" Kiryu chortled, glaring at the demon child. "You can stack all the bodies in a line. I'll make sport of each and every one of you. If Raizen's pathetic half breed of a descendant didn't have a prayer, what could you hope to possibly do?!"

"Then, I'll have to stop you myself! This is for my father! I won't let you desecrate our royal name!" Shura declared.

Kiryu scoffed, glaring at Shura as if he was a bothersome pest. "Suit yourself, boy. I'll make this quick. I have important matters to attend to..."

"Oh, is that so?"

Both Kiryu and Shura quickly turned to find that sudden voice, which spoke out and caught their attention. Kiryu frowned as soon as he spotted the source of that particular voice.

Shura gasped as he looked across. "It's you..."

"Humph, who might you be?" Kiryu growled.

As the figure stepped out of the dark corner, Okami came into view. The old Lycan shot a glare toward the Taiyoukai.

"Intending to take Kurama's soul? Not on my watch," Okami proclaimed.

Kiryu sneered. "Oh, is that a fact? I sense you, too, are an ancient, a Lycan. Well, this is getting quite interesting."

xxxxx

_**Warehouse District/11:28 PM**_

Meanwhile, the Sailor Quartet had purged the streets of the mantis demons from earlier. However, as the insect demons were defeated, more came out of hiding and ambushed the new Senshi.

However, as Chibi Moon's awakened guardians, they weren't about to get put down without a fight.

As twenty mantises came charging toward them, the Quartet huddled up together as they put her hands out in conjunction, calling out their ultimate attack.

"_**Amazoness Jungle Arrow!!**_"

With that, as they launched one explosive blast, the twenty insect demons were wiped out in an instant. Only a giant, smoking crater was left in place of the vanquished demons.

"Score! Direct hit!" Sailor Pallas chimed.

"Wow, our attack did that…?" Sailor Juno was shocked at the end result.

Sailor Vesta smirked, scratching her nose. "What do you know? We do have an awesome combo attack."

"Yeah, it's all coming back to us," Sailor Ceres nodded as she walked over by the crater. "Great work, guys! Now, we can head on over to where our highness awaits us."

"Um, scratch that, Ceres," Juno interrupted as she pointed toward something walking towards them. "Looks like we missed one."

"And this bug freak looks different all the others!" Pallas squeaked out.

Indeed, this mantis demon had distinguishing characteristics from its subordinates. This one stood upright and looked humanoid in appearance. It was a male whose outer body was made out of a dark green chitin, which made out his entire body armor. Underneath his mantis forelegs were arms, which served as armored utensils to rip his victims in half.

"Let's exterminate this one!" Vesta scoffed, turning her nose up with disgust at the humanoid mantis.

The humanoid mantis smirked as he raised his 'forelegs.' "Don't think I'll be as easy to defeat as my subordinates. I am their leader, Mantoid!"

"How lame," Ceres yawned as she folded her arms. "But, we're not going to let you off."

"You dare mock me whilst I speak?!" Mantoid growled as he crouched over and charged toward the Sailor Quartet. "NO ONE YAWNS AT ME!!"

"Split up!" Ceres called out as she and the Quartet split across opposite sides of the area.

Mantoid quickly turned around as he vanished, only to reappear behind Sailor Pallas. The blue-haired girl whirled around as the demon raised his right arm.

"DIE, BRAT!! MUAHAHA!!" Mantoid laughed.

"Hang on, Pallas!" Ceres shouted as she jumped across.

Juno and Vesta also hopped toward their colleague to save her.

Then, as Mantoid brought down his right arm, a powerful gust of wind blew by and knocked the mantis demon across the opposite side of the warehouse. The mantis demon flew through a window, crashing inside the warehouse.

Ceres quickly grabbed Pallas and jumped out of the strong wind's path.

"Where the heck did that come from?!" Juno exclaimed.

Then, with one quick turn of her right eye, Vesta spotted the source of the wind attack. "Look! Up there!"

As the Quartet looked up, they saw five figures standing in a linear formation. The one standing in the middle held a giant fan behind her back. The other four stood inertly beside her.

"Seems like you need a hand with these weak bugs!" The female with the fan called out as she and her four colleagues jumped off a rooftop.

As the Sailor Quartet stared toward their five individuals, they were taken back by their quick and sudden entrance.

The five individuals were Okami's Chimera team: Mika, Maya, Larry, Hayata and Sara. They all wore the same red headbands, which signified they were Okami's top students.

"Tell us. Who are you five?" Ceres demanded as she glared intently toward Mika's direction.

"Friends," Mika added as she approached Ceres. "I'm Mika Hayashi. Me and my friends here have been dealing with freaks like that bug for a while now. You guys are wearing the same attire as the Sailor Senshi. Are you new?"

"We are," the Quartet leader, Ceres, promptly stated.

Mika nodded. "I see. Still, you guys shouldn't be having any trouble with these bug freaks."

"For your information, our Senshi powers were just reawakened and we've been without any powers for a long time!" Vesta retorted as she took serious offense to Mika's snide remark.

"I didn't mean anything by it," Mika replied. "I'm just telling it like it is."

"Hn. In any case, thank you for your assistance," Ceres said as she extended her hand. "We're the Sailor Quartet. We're fighting the same battle as the Senshi and their colleagues."

"Ditto," Mika said as she shook Ceres' hand. "Sorry for putting you guys down, but we've been dealing with much stronger demons than the ones you've been fighting just now."

"We've trained for the past three years and competed in a grueling tournament," Hayata affirmed.

"Sheesh, who are these guys?" Juno scoffed as she glared crossly at the five. "They think they're better than us?!"

Ceres cleared her throat. "That's enough, Juno."

Pallas walked over by Mika and shook her hand. "Thanks for saving me back there."

"Sure. Anytime," Mika smiled back as she shifted her eyes toward the warehouse. She reopened her giant fan, observing Mantoid and a swarm of mantis demons coming out of the abandoned building. "Well, here comes the welcoming committee."

Maya frowned as she jumped right back on the rooftop. "I'm off to find Shuichi, you guys!"

"Right! Your mission is more important at the moment. We'll see you later and good luck!" Maya said.

With that, Maya fled out of the area and headed off to locate Kurama's position.

"I just hope she can save the fox demon in time," Larry dreaded the worst outcome. He walked beside Sailor Vesta.

"This is our chance to prove to Okami-sensei why we're his top students," Sara stated as she stood side by side with Sailor Pallas.

Hayata stood beside Sailor Juno. "In the meantime, we'll clear these streets of this filth."

As Mika and Ceres noticed their teammates standing together, the leaders stood side by side.

"Who knows? Maybe we can learn something by watching you guys in action," Ceres smiled as she readied herself for battle.

Mika chortled as she waved her fans across. "Just try to keep up. We'll let you have their ring leader."

"Ah, you're so kind," the pink-haired Quartet leader grinned.

As Mantoid pointed at the Chimeras and the Sailor Quartet, he commanded his fellow insect soldiers to attack them.

"KILL THEM, MY CHILDREN!! KILL THEM!!" Mantoid screeched, his voice sounding like an angry, spoiled child.

"Oh, boys. Did you call for an exterminator?" Mika playfully taunted the insects as she and Ceres led the attack on the mantis demons.

"Now, everyone! Attack!" Ceres exclaimed as she and the Quartet rushed toward Mantoid.

"C'mon!" Mantoid called toward the Quartet.

"Oh, ho, ho! This is gonna be fun!" Mika cackled happily as she spun around, slicing off five mantis heads with one swing of her fan. _Maya, please be careful. According to Okami-sensei, those Taiyoukai are out there. Find Kurama and get back here soon!_

xxxxx

_**Western Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/11:30 PM**_

As the battles waged on outside of another abandoned warehouse, Valkyrie Sailor Mars took refuge inside and did a double check procedure by scanning the perimeters. Everything was clear. There were no enemy demons in sight anywhere.

Mars took a deep breath, sighing with relief as she set Hiei down on a wooden crate. She grabbed bundles of white sheets as she spread them across the floor.

Suddenly, Mars sensed a powerful vibe of Youki, which caused her entire body to tremble from head to toe. This Youki came directly from Kiryu.

"Oh, my god... this Youki... unbelievable! Hiei, are you sensing this?!" Mars asked as she looked toward Hiei. "The final Taiyoukai must have awakened... we were too late! We need to get this over with and aid the others! They can't win with us out of the picture. I bet everyone else probably sensed it by now."

"This Youki... too strong..." Hiei groaned as he winced from the throbbing pain on his right arm. "Shit..."

"Hiei-kun, I need you to sit down on this sheet here," the Miko instructed.

"Why? You know my injuries will heal quickly."

"How quickly? Because we're going to need you back in action right away. We can't win with you on the bench with an injury."

"Mind your own business."

"No! Mukuro told me to get you healed! I'm doing what she asked me to do!" Mars snapped, grabbing Hiei's right wrist. "Look, I need you to cooperate with me."

"Let go!" Hiei growled as he tried jerking his arm away.

_**Whap!**_

Sailor Mars caught Hiei off guard with a slap across his right cheek. This action shocked Hiei as he was silenced momentarily. The Miko placed her hands onto his lap.

"Listen to me... let me heal you."

"How? You don't have the power?"

Mars nodded. "I don't, but _she_ does."

"The Houou?"

"Will you let her heal you?"

Hiei snorted, lowering his head as he felt the pain crippling his body. As he winced, he grabbed his side and fell limp onto Mars' right shoulder.

"Hey! Don't pass out on me now!" she snapped as she led Hiei toward the sheets and set his body down. Kneeling down by his side, Mars removed her gloves and placed her hands several inches over where Hiei's injury was.

As she shut her eyes, Mars uttered a few Shinto chant phrases. A red glow suddenly shimmered around her hands. The lucid red glow from her hands covered Hiei from head to toe. Channeling the Houou's cosmic energy, she infused it with her own Senshi energy. Hiei groaned as he felt the energy seeping through his body.

"...Houou... this won't be enough," Mars murmured, whispering to the entity within her. _His right arm's been completely dislocated. _

'_I know and not just his right arm. The demon inflicted more damage to his body. Princess Mars, it is urgent we heal him quickly.'_

_I'm going to need a boost. As much as I don't want to borrow your energy..._

'_You might not have a choice. You can't heal him on your own.'_

_Then, what do you propose I do?_

'_First, I suggest you lay on top of him.'_

As she heard this, Sailor Mars blanched as she verbally spat out. "WHAT...?! What did you just say?!"

'_What's wrong?'_

The Miko looked down at Hiei, gritting her teeth. "You're kidding... me on top of him?!"

'_Once you place yourself on Hiei, the healing process will accelerate. An influx of our combined energies will flow through his body much faster if you're on top of him... why are you hesitant to do what I asked?'_

Looking down at Hiei, Mars closed her eyes and deeply sighed. Staring up at the ceiling, her eyes caught a glimpse of flashing lights flaring outside. "The battle out there is getting hectic. My fellow Senshi are out there fighting for their lives... here I am asked to heal someone... well, quite frankly someone who's looked at me as nothing but a burden." Looking down at her bare hands, Mars closed them. "He only looks after me and my sister because you asked him to, Houou. He respects you."

'_Seems you don't know Hiei as well as you claim.'_

"What?! Are you kidding me?! I've known him for three years! I think I know how he thinks!"

'_Have you forgotten? Should I remind you about your chat with him on that one Christmas evening?'_

Mars tried to recall what event Houou referred to. "You mean after the Rajita invasion?"

'_Hiei clearly acknowledged the fact that you bested him in your fight with him. I believe that's his way of showing you the proper respect.'_

"Even if he doesn't want to admit it," she scoffed. "I mean really..." Her eyes shifted toward Hiei's body. She watched him move a bit as he slowly lifted himself up. "What the hell are you doing trying to sit up?!" She quickly ran over to the demon. "Lie down."

"Hurry up and get me healed..."

Mars was taken back. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me... do it. Let's get this over with," Hiei winced, holding his right arm. "Ouch..."

"Your arm is still injured! Lie down!" Mars exclaimed, acting like a nagging mother would do to her disobedient child. "Come on. Please..."

Hiei snorted as he lied back on the sheet. Sailor Mars slowly moved across and placed herself on top of the demon.

"I still can't believe I'm doing this... I..." Mars shook her head. _It'll be okay, Rei! You're only doing this because it's the only way to heal Hiei's injury and get him back to full strength!_

'_Take it slow, Princess Mars. For the healing process to even begin, you must concentrate and allow our energies to merge.'_

"Right..." The Miko nodded as she placed her arms and hands across Hiei's. Then, she laid her legs across his. She made full body contact with Hiei, while her face was several inches above Hiei's head. Her eyes twitched as her face contorted with disarray. "Should I even be doing this?! I mean... I've... I've never been this close to a guy before. I mean sure... I've given Yuuichirou a few pecks on the cheek before, but this..."

The Houou immediately reassured her. _'It's okay. Take it easy.'_

"Easy for you to say... I mean this is..." Mars closed her eyes as she lowered her head. Her chin was well above the bridge of Hiei's nose. "Ugh, I'm never going to forget this..." As she edged closer, her right eye barely opened as she looked at Hiei's face. _Though, I hate to admit it... he looks really cute up close and when he's resting like this. Oh god... did I just call him cute?! Hiei cute?! But, he does have a hot body... Ugh, Rei! What the hell are you thinking?! You clearly don't see him that way, do you?!_

'_Are we in denial, Princess Mars?'_

_Don't be ridiculous! Of course, I'm not!_

'_Heh, that's not how I'm seeing things.'_

_Oh, you sneaky bird! You put me up to this?!_ Mars gasped as her cheeks blushed.

Then, what Hiei said quickly caught Mars off guard.

"Woman..."

"Huh?" Mars blinked as her face was close to his face... by a few inches.

Their eyes locked on. Mars' purplish eyes met Hiei's red eyes.

"You... you smell good up close..." Hiei murmured.

As he stated this, Mars felt her cheeks flush as they turned pinkish red. "..." That comment alone was enough to silence her as leaned her face down as she closed her eyes.

Then, as both fire warriors closed their eyes, they finally locked lips. Both of their hearts pounded as their biorhythms synchronized, as the two shared a momentous intercourse of erotic pleasure. Meanwhile, as both continued to interact physically, Mars's Valkyrie energy was being fused with Houou's cosmic energy. That coalesced energy began seeping through Hiei's body, healing his injuries and restoring his Youki back to full power.

The Houou materialized over Mars as she watched the two warriors sharing an intimate bond.

'_My, my, it seems hell has frozen over.'_

With that, Houou remained on standby, waiting for Hiei's healing process to end. Simultaneously, she witnessed an union between the two fire warriors finally commence. And this night would change their lives forever.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

-

Suzakato: Guys, just cause we're on the losing end... we're not gonna fall! We're gonna keep going!

Seirika: That's easy for you to say!

Kaiser Greymon: All right, Taiyoukai! Be prepared for the full power of the Legendary Warriors! Ready, Magna Garurumon?!

Kiryu: Humph, you old fool, what do you hope these warriors will do when they realize their futile efforts are in vain?

Okami: Don't underestimate them. You and your brethren might be strong enough to hold them down for now, but they will persevere. I have faith in all of them. As long as they keep hope, they will stop you. The Makai will remain where it has always belonged.

Koenma: Yusuke!

Yusuke: What's this thing you wanted to give me, Enki?

Hiei: Miko, it's time for us to go...

Mars: What happened...? Did we...?

Hiei: Questions later. Let's go. I'm all healed.

Ceres: I swear Tokyo is going to have a huge bug problem if we don't do something quick!

Yugi and the Duelists: A Toon Summoned Skull in Industrial Illusions?!

Seto: So, it was you after all. Humph, why am I not surprised?

Sedna: Kuiper Belt Senshi! Assemble!

Moon: This ape is sure giving us a fight. All right, Chibi Moon, Saturn, Pluto. Time for us to finish this.

Kiryu: Demento, where is the sacrifice?

Tsukimaru: Oh, no you don't! I won't let you!

Saya: Tsukimaru! No!

Gallantmon: Next time on Taiyoukai's Awakening!

-

_**A Battle Front on All Sides! The Activation of the Staff of Apophis!**_

-

Kiryu: Come to me, my brethren. The time of our ascension is close at hand... _**UNITE WITH ME!**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **Aw, Rei and Hiei finally make love. But, just like Saya and Tsukimaru, all of the 'action' will happen 'off-screen.'

What are your thoughts on Kiryu, the last Taiyoukai? Think he's going to present big problems for everyone? Well, he is the most powerful of the Eight Toushin. You be the judge of that.

Oh, and the Chimera warriors have entered the fray. Their team-up with the Sailor Quartet should be interesting.

Nothing else to say. Send me a review.

See you next time.


	10. A Battle Front On All Sides!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** Lots of more action and drama. This fic is far from being finished. The Duelists may finally get their big break and return to battle soon. How? Just read and find out how. =)

xxxxx

_**A Battle Front on All Sides! The Activation of the Staff of Apophis!**_

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/11:32 PM**_

The on-going battle between the Tamers and their Digimon partners against the Taiyoukai pair had escalated. The Beast Tamers were forced to transform into their Beast Forms in order to stand a chance against Shishi.

Suzakato flew across as he and Gallantmon Crimson Mode avoided mouth blasts from Shishi. The crimson-armored mega quickly put up a barrier, which deflected the incoming blasts. Suzakato retaliated by launching fire blasts at Shishi.

"This is going to be tough, Takato! One of them was bad enough!" The crimson warrior stated as he tried to hold up his barrier.

Suzakato growled as he closed his wings, creating his own shield to deflect Shishi's blasts. "Yeah, but we're not going to let these two beat us! If we don't win, the others will have to deal with these two!"

"Right! We'll take these two out... I hope..." Gallantmon CM said.

The other Beast Tamers and their Digimon partners were busying holding off Shishi from attacking the Victory Tamers. Mega Gargomon pressed his giant hands against Shishi's left side, hoping to topple the beast over. Youkai Inumon sat across the Taiyoukai's back, slashing at him with his claws. Sakuyamon Priestess Mode raced up, smacking Shishi's face with her staff. Henbu continually threw slabs of concrete, some of which smacked Shishi's head. Seirika fired lightning blasts out of her mouth, stunning the Taiyoukai momentarily. Himakko joined in with Youkai Inumon, stabbing his steel-armored claws through Shishi's hide.

"KAH!" Mega Gargomon shouted as he spun around, kicking Shishi in the face. "I call that my _Gargo Kick!_ Now sit like a good doggie!"

"Give me a break! Get serious, Mega Gargomon!" Henbu spat out as he stuck his legs and heads inside his shell. He spun himself around like a Frisbee and flew across, smacking Shishi's right side.

Shishi growled as he attempted to shake off his foes. "Don't get too comfortable. I will ensure that you all die when I'm through with you!"

"Let's see you try, you flea bag!" Youkai Inumon laughed as he slammed his right hand down, singing off a section of the demon's hair with black flames.

Himakko removed his claws out of Shishi. "We were really lucky to ambush him like this. You guys, this is our only chance to take this Taiyoukai out!"

"I'm on it, but he sure can take a lot of punishment!" Seirika sneered as she focused her lightning attack on Shishi. "Sakuyamon! How are you holding up?"

"We have to continue bringing the fight to him. No doubt it's going to require more power... I would suggest we combine our attacks," Sakuyamon suggested as she flew up to where her partner waited.

Shishi chortled as he pulled himself off the ground and leapt up across, landing on top of a merry-go-round ride. "Now you pests are getting annoying! Anything you attempt is useless! Surrender!" As he jumped across, Youkai Inumon and Himakko were forced to get off.

"Not on your life, ya walking carpet bag!" Mega Gargomon responded.

"This guy's as big as Vikaralamon was," Henbu made a quick observation. "His bulk gives him a big advantage."

"And the fact he can soak up any kind of damage we inflict with our attacks," Sakuyamon said.

"Except this guy is actually mobile and has more power... we've been forced to reach our highest levels!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed as he landed on his feet.

"We'll do what Sakuyamon suggested just now," Suzakato said as he turned toward Gallantmon CM. "Ready, partner?"

Gallantmon responded as he readied his saber for battle. "Just give me the signal!"

As he crouched over, Shishi shook his entire body as a bright aura cloaked him entirely. His mouth widened as he prepared to unleash another full burst of Youki to blow the Tamers away.

"READY TO DIE, HUMANS?!" Shishi roared out as his mouth became filled with purple and blue energy. "_**Earth Shattering Wave!!**_"

"Let's go, Gallantmon!" Suzakato frantically called out as he flew over toward his partner. "Let's it quick, guys!"

With that, the Tamers and their partners spread out as Shishi launched his mouth blast. The attack shattered the ground as everything in its path was reduced to rubble. The statues, the merry-go-round ride, and the nearest facilities were nothing, but rubble.

"We can't let this guy get into the city! Let's go, Gallantmon!" Suzakato called out.

"Right! Time to take out this bad mutt!" Gallantmon exclaimed.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Madeira was left to deal with the Victory Tamers and their Digimon partners. Phillipe and Kazu led the attack as they protected their fellow Tamers from Madeira's branches, which extended out like spears. Phillipe used his super speed to pull Jeri, Suzie, Makoto, and Ai aside. Kazu lifted a large slab of concrete to shield himself and Kenta.

Artemismon fired her arrows, striking Madeira's back. Beelzebumon launched a burst of energy from his gun cannon that broke off several of Madeira's branches. Angedramon pointed her staff, which released a beam of light at the wooden Taiyoukai. Antiramon teamed up with Guardromon and Marine Angemon as they attacked Madeira's body from different angles. Marine Angemon blew his bubbles as he used a 'hit and flee' tactic while flying back to Guardromon.

"ANNOYING LITTLE PESTS!! GAAAARGH!!" Madeira bellowed out as he unleashed another array of branches. Each one extended out like deadly spears.

"Watch out!" Kazu called out to Phillipe.

As he took heed to Kazu's warning, Phillipe sidestepped a branch and u-turned around another. He immediately blitzed under another barrage and jumped across, only for Artemismon to catch him.

"Gotcha," Artemismon smiled, holding her partner in her arms.

"Thanks. Nice catch," Phillipe smiled.

"Sheesh, this freak's still got some fight left in him?" Beelzebumon snorted in annoyance.

Angedramon frowned. "It's obviously going to take more than that I'm afraid."

As Antiramon raced over to Suzie and the others, she knelt over and checked on each of them. Suzie helped both Makoto and Ai up as they hid behind a carriage. Calumon popped out of Suzie's shirt as he gazed out to witness the on-going battles.

"Whoa! Look at them go!" Calumon observed as he nearly flew out of Suzie's shirt.

"Calumon!" Suzie reached up and grabbed the tiny digimon. "Stay here."

"C'mon, Beelzebumon!" Makoto and Ai cheered for the winged biker demon.

"Things are getting way out of hand out there. I want you three to get behind me..." Antiramon instructed.

As Kenta and Jeri knelt over on the ground, Suzie rushed out of hiding as she went over to the two Tamers.

"Suzie!" The former Deva called out.

"It's okay, Antiramon. Remember I have my healing power," Suzie said as she knelt over to place her hand across Jeri's back. "Here, let me make it better."

"Thank you, Suzie..." Jeri winced as she felt Suzie's warm healing aura washing across her back.

Kenta took a deep breath as he watched Guardromon assisting Kazu. "Geez, what's it going to take to beat that wooden freak?! I thought we had him?!"

"Somehow, he's healed... and I'm getting a really bad vibe," Antiramon alluded to Kiryu's presence. "I'm sure everyone else is going to catch on and feel this dark power."

"A bad vibe...?" Jeri was surprised to hear this.

Kenta gulped as Marine Angemon flew over toward him. "I really don't like that sound of that."

Madeira slammed the ground as he unleashed six branches from under the ground. They each aimed for six targets: Artemismon, Phillipe, Beelzebumon, Angedramon, Kazu, and Guardromon. The three mega digimon quickly blasted the branches with their attacks. Guardromon threw himself in front of Kazu, firing missiles to destroy the other deadly branches.

"Whew, too close for comfort, man!" Kazu said as he hopped on top of his partner's head.

Guardromon fiercely punched the air. "Who does he take us for?!"

"Don't get too comfortable, guys!" Artemismon barked as she prepared for the Taiyoukai's next attack.

Angedramon nodded. "Plus, we can't keep this up forever. The others already have their hands full."

"WHAT ARE YA'LL BABBLING ABOUT?! BAH! NO MATTER! WE'LL KEEP THIS UP FOR HOWEVER LONG YOU WISH!" Madeira bellowed as he madly cackled and smashed his fists into the ground, uprooting more wooden branches from underneath. "I'LL MAKE SURE TO IMPALE AND CRUCIFY EACH OF YOU!"

"Feh, he thinks he can _crucify_ us?" Beelzebumon snorted.

"I'm sorry, but you have it all mistaken, my friend. It's you who's going to be burned alive," Artemismon pointed her sword toward Madeira. "And this time there won't be any coming back for you."

Madeira cackled as he summoned another barrage of branches, each one with pointed ends jutting out like spikes. "IS THAT A FACT?! BWAHAHAHA!! NONSENSE!! KIRYU AWAITS SHISHI AND ME TO DELIVER SOME HUMAN SACRIFICES!! NOW, DIE!!" The Taiyoukai launched his deadly wooden spears. "_**Wooden Impalement!!**_"

"Great! Here we go again!" Kazu panicked.

Angedramon readied her staff and blasted a branch with a holy beam. "Don't let your guard down everyone!"

Artemismon nodded as she slashed through a wooden spear, using her sword. "Phillipe, don't let go of me."

"Right!" Phillipe said, pressing himself against Artemismon and closing his eyes.

The Amazon digimon blushed slightly as she felt Phillipe snuggling up to her. _Oh, dear. Phillipe-kun... you smell nice. _"Oh! Ah, don't worry! We're gonna pull through this one!"

xxxxx

"_**Crystal Sphere!!**_" Sakuyamon shouted as she created an orb of purified energy, canceling out one of Shishi's mouth blasts.

Youkai Inumon dropped in beside Sakuyamon to lend her a hand. He unleashed a burst of black flames, which was shaped like a hound's head.

"_**Dark Flame Hound!!**_"

Shishi turned as his back was struck by the dark canine's inferno attack. The Taiyoukai growled with irritation as he turned and stomped his front feet down, causing the ground to shatter under Youkai Inumon's feet. Fortunately, the demon canine digimon jumped up to avoid being caught by Shishi's attack.

Meanwhile, Gallantmon CM and Suzakato summoned their attacks simultaneously. The crimson knight raised his saber, which became ignited by Suzakato's mystic flame bursts.

"All right, ready!" Gallantmon called out.

"We'll attack together, Gallantmon! Let's go!" Suzakato exclaimed as he swooped down toward Shishi.

Gallantmon cried out, issuing a warning to his colleagues. "You guys better get away! Here's something for the bad doggy!"

As he dove, Suzakato's body was entirely engulfed in flames as he turned into a fiery bird and slammed himself into Shishi's right side. "_**Phoenix Dive!!**_"

_BAM!!_

Shishi was knocked back a bit after being caught off guard by Suzakato's attack. However, as soon as Gallantmon came forward, the Taiyoukai had no time to recover.

"_**Royal Saber!!**_" The crimson warrior roared as he shoved his fire-ignited saber through Shishi's right side, channeling his partner's flames through the demon's insides.

"RAAAAGH!!!" Shishi bellowed as flames burst out of his mouth. At the same time, he staggered while attempting to recover from Gallantmon's attack.

"And here's something to remember us by!" Gallantmon summoned his spear and blasted Shishi in the face with it. "_**Final Justice!!**_"

_Ba-Boom!!_

As Gallantmon CM finished his attack, Shishi was brought down to one knee. Seirika and Sakuyamon both seized the opportunity to carry out the next counterstrike.

Sakuyamon twirled her staff overhead as she collected air around, creating a mystical wind that carried hundreds of crystallized shards. Seirika summoned a storm cloud from above as a bolt of lightning entered her mouth, which she swallowed and spat out. Seirika's stream of electricity coagulated with Sakuyamon's crystallized shards as they became electrical-powered shards.

"_**Amethyst Wind!!**_"

"_**Thunder Stream!!**_"

As he tried to endure the electric-powered shards, Shishi dropped down onto his other front knee. The shards inflicted painful, numbing pain all across his body. It also immobilized him momentarily, but not enough to paralyze or outright kill him.

Youkai Inumon summoned his dark flames once again. However, at the same time, Himakko fired metallic quills out of his fur.

"_**Dark Flame Hound!!**_"

"_**Iron Spears!!**_"

As the dark flames engulfed the spears, they became hardened, narrow spears that each plunged right through Shishi's body. The Taiyoukai tried to resist the pain that shot throughout his body.

"Ready, Henry?! Time to give this doggie a big, ol' spanking!" Mega Gargomon said as she smashed his fists.

Henbu lifted up a massive earth ball, hurling it (with his terrakinesis) to Mega Gargomon. "_**Geo-Sphere Throw!!**_"

"Here's the wind-up and the... punch! WHAMO!" The colossal, green-armored mega shouted. "_**Power Pummel!!**_" As Mega Gargomon's fist smashed the earth ball, a shockwave shattered the ball and caused a cloud of spiked debris to stab Shishi.

Shishi stampeded through the barrage as he tried to cope with the effects of the combined attacks. He dropped down on all fours as he barely stood up.

"All right! We got him!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed.

"But, it's only managed to slow him down," Sakuyamon stated.

Gallantmon snorted. "Then, we'll just have to keep this up. Right, Takato?"

The Warrior of Suzaku nodded as he shifted to his partner's direction. "Yeah. Ok, guys! Let's keep it going until he gives out!"

As he sat up on all fours, Shishi snarled angrily as his claws crushed the ground under him. "...that's what you think... pitiful humans. This will be the LAST time you get one over on me!! GAARGH!!" He quickly turned as the Tamers and the digimon prepared to repeat their combined attacks. "Not this time! Kiryu... what's taking you so long? Don't you require our power?"

"Kiryu?" Sakuyamon overheard the Taiyoukai.

Suddenly, Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon were the first ones to sense a powerful dark presence in the distance. The Tamers, too, were the next to probe this dark entity's power. Their collective looks showed horrified discomfort and fear.

"What... what is this feeling just now?!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed. "Damn! It's making my head want to explode!" He shook his head, hoping to comprehend this sudden rise of collective dark Youki.

Sakuyamon shuddered with fright. "This... this power's beyond even the Taiyoukai we're currently engaged in battle with."

"Yea, no joke! What is it? Where is it coming from?" Seirika wondered, trying to comprehend the power emitted from Kiryu's presence.

"It must be another one of the Taiyoukai. If that's true, then it might even be the last one... this is definitely not looking good!" Suzakato couldn't believe what he sensed. Like the others, he expressed fear and deep concern. "Suzaku? Do we stand a chance against this one?"

The phoenix spirit answered. _'Not likely. In fact, even if you and your fellow Tamers teamed up... still no chance. You will need everyone else in order to defeat him.'_

"Great... just great..." Suzakato chuckled nervously.

"So, that must be that 'Kiryu' this Taiyoukai mentioned," Sakuyamon confirmed.

Himakko frowned. "Damn it! This is not what we needed now!"

As Shishi lifted himself off the ground, the Taiyoukai chuckled under his breath. "Oh yes. You pitiful fools are in for it now. If you thought Madeira and I were too strong for you... you haven't seen the likes of Kiryu! He will crush you all like the little insects you are! You cannot hope to comprehend Kiryu's full strength!"

Mega Gargomon stepped back as he chuckled nervously. "Yeah... um... we better not get this guy's attention then. I mean... he can take us all on by himself, right? Great... we're dead meat. It was nice knowing ya Henry."

"Mega Gargomon, there's no way we're going to run now. Right, Takato?" Henbu asked.

"Right. As soon as everyone moves towards Kiryu, that's where we'll be joining them," Suzakato promptly stated. "But, just as soon as we beat this freak and his friend over there." He turned and looked back toward Shishi.

Shishi scoffed as he swatted piles of concrete aside. "Ha, quit kidding yourself, humans. You haven't destroyed me or Madeira. Even all you combined don't have a prayer... It won't be long. This world will be OURS for the taking."

As Suzakato and the Beast Tamers probed the dark presence, they all turned and faced one another.

"All we can do is hope the others can stop him before we can even get there," Henbu stated.

Himakko replied. "In the meantime, let's take care of these two Taiyoukais."

"Takato, don't worry about the others. We have our own fight to worry about. Let's go," Seirika said as she pulled Suzakato aside.

As the Warrior of Suzaku nodded, he closed his fists. "Right..." _Ugh, this is not looking good! I hope for our sakes that the Senshi, the Detectives, and the others can handle this powerful Taiyoukai. Worst case scenario... we all might be needed to stop this Kiryu. Suzaku, lend me all the strength you can grant me! I swear that we'll pull out of this alive... just like we did three years ago. _

Opening his eyes, Suzakato flew over by Gallantmon CM as they watched Shishi getting up.

"Don't worry, Takato. We've got this bad doggie to beat down. You ready for round two?"

"You think this is round two? You kidding? I lost count at, like, round seven or so," Suzakato joked. "Anyway, let's end this."

Gallantmon CM raised his spear as he flew toward Shishi. "And I've got just the thing! TAKE THIS! _**FINAL JUSTICE!!**_"

The crimson warrior impaled his weapon through Shishi's head and started to push him back. Shishi struggled to shove Gallantmon CM back. The two attempted to overpower each other in a see-saw struggle. Shishi tried to gain some leverage as his bulky form hovered over Gallantmon. Blood spilled out of the demon's stab wound as it splattered against Gallantmon's face.

"I won't let you get anywhere near my friends! ESPECIALLY TAKATO!! RAAAGH!!" Gallantmon roared as a red glow shimmered around his armor. He gained a quick burst of energy as he shoved the spear deeper through Shishi's head.

Suzakato, the other Beast Tamers, and their digimon partners rushed in as they aided Gallantmon. Mega Gargomon grabbed the back of Shishi's legs. Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon pressed their hands against the demon's sides, immobilizing it by transferring their dark/holy energy through the demon. The four Beast Tamers jumped on top of Shishi as they fired beams of light out of their foreheads. These light beams streamed out to form a net, which pinned Shishi down.

"This'll hold him down!" Suzakato exclaimed. "Now, we can finish this, Gallantmon!"

Shishi snarled as he struggled to regain his leverage. "Your unified efforts are FUTILE!! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT A TAIYOUKAI LORD LIKE THIS!"

The crimson-armored mega replied as he drove the spear even deeper. "Ah, shut up! Blah, blah! This is the end of the line, Taiyoukai! Even as powerful as you claim to be, you'll never be a match for our teamwork. Back to the darkness from which you came!"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Industrial Illusions Building/32nd Floor/11:35 PM**_

As they reached the top level of the facility, the Duelists let themselves catch their breaths as they faced the doors leading to an office. Both Yugi and Seto stepped forward as they placed their hands on the doors.

Joey turned as he noticed a jade figurine of a familiar monster. It looked and was shaped like the Toon Summoned Skull. The others turned as they noticed that same statue, which was sticking its tongue out at them.

"Man, you can really tell whose office this is!" Joey scoffed as he walked over toward the door. "He's so full of himself."

Tea sighed. "Well, he does own Industrial Illusions."

"But, is he even here now? With the city being attacked by those demons, I'd figure everyone around here would have evacuated," Tristan said.

Mai folded her arms. "Well, no use wondering. Let's get moving."

With that said, Yugi and Seto proceeded as they pushed open the doors. To everyone's surprise, the doors opened. Apparently, they were left unlocked. The Duelists cautiously entered the office, scanning through the inside of the tranquil room.

"There's no one here," Yugi confirmed as he leisurely paced toward the desk.

Serenity stayed close to her brother as she looked around. Duke and Tristan looked behind them, making sure no one followed them. Lyn walked over toward Seto, leading her brothers into the room. Mokuba scanned through the piles of paperwork left scattered across the desk.

"Yeah, these are definitely Pegasus' papers," Mokuba said as he pointed to the man's signature inscribed on the dotted lines. "He must have been in the middle of signing some important contracts."

"He's trying to renegotiate with some sponsors. No surprise after what happened during Duelist Kingdom," Seto said as he, too, shuffled through the documents.

Suddenly, there was a low chortle that caught everyone's attention. Yugi, Seto, and Joey were the first ones to respond, quickly standing their guards. The others crowded around as they, too, picked up on the high-pitched giggling. Serenity remained close to Joey and Mai while Tea kept close to Yugi. Seto and Lyn faced the darkest corner of the room. They quickly noticed a pair of glimmering, yellow eyes gazing at them.

"Look! Over there!" Max and Sam exclaimed, pointing toward the corner.

"AAAAGH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Joey exclaimed.

"So, we weren't the only ones here after all," Yugi said as he frowned.

Tea pointed forward. "W... Whatever it is... it's coming out!"

Mai put an arm around Serenity. "Stay close to me and Joey."

"Right," Serenity nodded

Just then, the yellow eyes vanished behind the darkness. Everyone was caught by surprise as to what was in the room with them. They heard another low chuckle and a tongue splatter.

"Come on out of there, Pegasus! If it is you!" Seto barked, nearly losing his cool as he stepped forward.

As Seto took another step, something popped out from out of the dark corner. A long neck extended out as an ever-so familiar face stuck a long tongue out and made silly, cartoonish expressions.

The creature cackled madly while sticking out its tongue. "_**WAAAAAAAHHHH!!! WAHAHAHA!! OHOHOHOHO!! GAHAHAHAHA!!**_"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Seto shouted as he fell back.

Lyn quickly stopped Seto's fall, catching him in her arms. "Gotcha!"

The Duelists were all freaked out by the rather whacked out, crazy face of a familiar Duel Monster.

"GAH! IT'S... It's the Toon Summoned Skull!" Joey exclaimed.

"Wait a second..." Yugi quickly came to a realization. "Toon Summoned Skull? But... how is this possible?"

Tea asserted. "The Millennium Items were destroyed. Duel Monsters can't come to life unless there's some kind of Egyptian magic involved."

"Unless he came out of the Digital World. I recall that Duel Monsters have already colonized areas within the Digital World after the KC-Hypnos project united the two worlds," Mokuba pointed out. "What do you think, Seto?"

Lyn kept her eyes on the Toon Summoned Skull. "Well, we better figure this out."

"..._**WAHAHAHAHA!!! EHEHEHE...ohohoho... wahahaha...**_" The Toon Monster took a deep breath as it ceased its laughter. His voice altered, becoming more akin to a certain Duel Monsters creator's flamboyant tone. "Ah, well it's been a while. Hasn't it, Yugi boy? Kaiba boy? My, my... and we seem to have some new players in the game, as well!"

"PEGASUS?!" Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mokuba, and Mai exclaimed in unison.

Seto scowled as he balled up both fists. "Pegasus?! You bastard!"

"Wait, is that really you? Pegasus?" Yugi asked as he glared at the Toon Summoned Skull.

The small, green-skinned Toon monster floated out of the dark corner. It looked like a miniature Summoned Skull, except with the obvious size and color contrasts. The monster floated over to Yugi, happily licking his face.

"Ugh! C'mon!" Yugi pulled himself away from the monster's reach. "Cut it out!"

Toon Summoned Skull gave a wink as hearts floated around him. "C'mon, it's been a while since we've seen each other, Yugi boy!"

The King of Games wiped his face, making a few gag faces. "Yeah, but you could just say hello you know!"

"Wait... but is it really you? I mean... how is your voice coming out of that monster?" Tristan asked.

Joey made his own deductive theory. "I'm onto your tricks, Pegasus! Yeah, you're using special effects and recording your voice through that monster. I mean you don't even have your stupid Millennium Eye anymore!"

"Um, I don't think that looks like any visual effect, Joseph," Mai said.

Lyn nodded. "I agree. I mean it looks authentic enough."

"My, my you kiddos have no idea, do you?" The Toon monster sighed, shaking his head. "Well, I might as well let the rabbit out of the hat." With that, he waved both hands in front of himself and quickly changed into a human... altering his entire body as he became the flamboyant silver-haired owner of Industrial Illusions.

Maximillion Pegasus stood in front of everyone as he took a bow.

"Wh... What the heck?! How did you do that?!" Joey shouted as he was taken back.

Pegasus gave a jubilant smile. "Magic, my dear boy."

"Ok, cut the crap. You and I both know you can't use magic. You lost your Millennium Eye a long time ago," Seto snorted as he approached the Duel Monsters creator. "What's the deal here? You better tell the truth."

"Seto! C'mon, cut it out!" Lyn quickly restrained the CEO.

"Oh, Kaiba boy. Even now you still display animosity towards me. Can't we put the past behind us? Hmmm?" Pegasus asked as he adjusted his tie.

"Don't you think I haven't forgotten Duelist Kingdom?!"

Mokuba interjected himself as he got in between Pegasus and Seto. "That's enough! It's been... what? Almost four and a half years since then?" He looked toward his brother. "I know you still don't forgive him for what he put us through, but we really should put it behind us. Seto, can you do it for my sake? I've forgiven him. You can't seem to do the same."

"Your brother's right. Time to at least put your animosity with Pegasus aside," Lyn suggested as she released Seto.

"Fine," Seto begrudgingly replied. He gave a faint smile to both Lyn and Mokuba, not before he shifted his attention back on Pegasus. "Back to _business_."

"Yes, business. How should I explain this in loose terms? I've gone through some changes, and not just a mental reconciliation."

"You changed into the Toon Summoned Skull," Yugi addressed as he brought it to Pegasus' attention. "How were you able to do that?"

Joey added. "All the Millennium Items were sealed. What tricks do ya have up your sleeve, Pegasus?"

Mai walked over beside Pegasus' desk. "Can't be special effects, Joseph. Because that's clearly the real nutcase in front of us."

"I'll take that _nutcase_ remark as a compliment, Miss Valentine," the former Millennium Eye possessor retorted. "No, as you can see, I'm live and in person. But, I will let you kiddos on a little secret."

"What?" Duke inquired.

"Well, I'm not sure how often you read the newspaper or watch the tube, but you see..." Pegasus calmly strode toward his bookshelf. He placed his hand on a red book, which had the title _**Newly Uncovered Treasures in the Egyptian Tombs**_. As he pulled the book out slightly, the book shelf moved on its own and slid across the left side. "I've kept this out of public view for a little while. I do plan on putting up an exhibit soon thanks to Professor Hawkins."

"Wait, could it be..." Yugi murmured. "Joey, remember when you brought up something Pegasus found in that newspaper."

"Yeah, some Staff of Whatchamacallit?" Joey tried to remember the artifact's name. "Wait, no way! He has it here?!"

As Pegasus turned around, he held a golden staff. The artifact was entirely golden as if it were one of the seven Millennium items. However, it lacked the 'Eye' symbol that was inscribed on the Millennium artifacts. Instead, there were six blade-like protrusions around the head of the staff as the very end was pointed out. A snake's head sat firmly at the top of the artifact with its fangs bared. It fit firmly within Pegasus' grasp.

"Behold, this is the Staff of Apophis," Pegasus confirmed as he held the artifact.

"Wow! Look at that!" Max said as he pointed to the item.

Sam nodded. "Yeah, it's about as shiny and gold like Yugi's Millennium Puzzle was!"

"Ah, very observant of you, my boy," Pegasus chuckled. "But, I can assure you that the Staff of Apophis is not a lost Millennium item."

"That figures since there are only seven of them," Tea stated.

"So, this is what you found in your recent dig?" Mai asked.

"Bingo, Miss Valentine! This is the reason why I left to continue my archaeological research. That's why I've been inactive for this past year," the Industrial Illusion owner proclaimed. "This was quite a magnificent discovery. I was fascinated to find another artifact, but it'll never compare to the Millennium items I'm afraid."

Seto scoffed. "Ok, so you found a new artifact. That doesn't tell us how you were able to change into that ridiculous excuse of a Duel Monster."

Pegasus waved a finger, prompting Seto to stop. "I'm getting to that, Kaiba boy. Patience is a virtue."

Yugi nodded as he walked over and eyed the artifact. "Wow, it's been so long since I've been close to an Egyptian artifact. It makes me miss having the Millennium Puzzle."

"I understand your bond with the Puzzle, my boy," Pegasus smiled fondly. "Now, do you wish to know how I was able to transform into one of my favorite signature monsters just now? Hmmm? Do you wish to inquire?"

"You might as well tell us," Serenity walked forward. "My boyfriend is out there risking his life against the monsters out there trashing the city. It was thanks to him and a few of our friends that we were able to make it here."

Pegasus blinked as he noticed Serenity. "You must be...?"

"I'm Serenity Wheeler. Joey's sister."

"Ah! So _you're _the reason this young man fought so hard during Duelist Kingdom. I'm glad your eye operation worked out for you, my dear. You're able to see the light," Pegasus smiled. "I'm very grateful that my money went to a good cause. Joey Wheeler, I commend you. Normally people would have acted out of greed when I presented them with my money."

Serenity gave a slight bow to Pegasus. "Thank you, sir."

Joey put an arm around his sister. "So, mind telling us about the Staff of Apophis?"

"Very well. Now, do any of you know the legend of Apophis?" Pegasus inquired.

Lyn spoke up. "Well, for one thing, Apophis is actually the Greek name for the Egyptian demon Apep, a deity of darkness and chaos. As a personification of unspeakable evil, Apophis sometimes assumed the forms of reptilian creatures such as crocodiles and dragons, but its most recognizable form was that of a serpent. It has even been called_ The Serpent of the Nile_. As a being of darkness, it often went up against the sun god, Ra."

"Ra?! As in the Winged Dragon of Ra?!" Yugi was shocked as the mention of Ra's name garnered his (and everyone else's) attention.

"Precisely!" Pegasus exclaimed. "You must be Miss Stromberg. I've heard so much about you from Ishizu. I had heard you were dating Kaiba boy, and I was hoping to eventually get a chance to meet you."

"Thank you, sir. It's thanks to Ishizu that I'm so well versed in Egyptian mythology."

Pegasus continued as he walked around showing off the golden staff. "Yes, well, Apophis was an entity that dwelled behind the darkness and only attacked when the sun had set. It came from out of the Underworld to attack the sun each night. At one point, Apophis was even able to swallow Ra, resulting in an eclipse that could be seen across the planet. However, Ra's defenders were able to cut Apophis open, releasing Ra, and ending the eclipse in a matter of minutes. Egyptian sorcerers then sealed the beast's magic into this artifact, containing its mystical power, but Apophis' physical form was forever erased from this world."

Joey interjected. "This Apophis demon... was he anything like Zork?"

"Perhaps, but less powerful than Zork Necrophades," Pegasus stated. "Apophis' power was nowhere near the level of Zork's, but it was still powerful enough to challenge one of the Egyptian Gods individually. Potentially, Apophis would have the power to destroy all of ancient Egypt had it absorbed the power of the Egyptian God monsters. Fortunately, Apophis' horrifying campaign was put to an abrupt end as his power was sealed in the Staff of Apophis."

"Was Apophis sealed before Atem's time?" Mokuba asked.

"I can't verify that for sure, yet. There are still a few gaps to fill in."

Mai sighed. "Wow, so there's another magically-powered artifact?"

Duke couldn't believe what he heard. "Those Egyptians sure love their magical toys. What's next? A magic lamp?"

"I'd wish for a million dollars if I had a lamp," Tristan said with a crooked smile, imagining himself in a pool of money. "And be even richer than Kaiba."

"You'd need more than just a million to be richer than me," Seto scoffed, immediately cutting off Tristan.

"When this artifact's power was activated, some of its mystical energy somehow seeped into my body and gave me a special ability," Pegasus continued as he set the Staff of Apophis on his office desk. "The ability to transform into a Duel Monster."

"So, that's how you were able to transform into the Toon Summoned Skull!" Yugi exclaimed.

"Not just the Toon Summoned Skull. I'm able to turn into any of my favorite Toon monsters! Oh, it feels good to actually go about and have a little fun! Wouldn't you kids want to turn into your favorite Duel Monster?"

Joey had a mischievous grin on his face. "Ooooh, there's no way I can pass up this chance! The closest we've gotten to be our own Duel Monster was in Yug's duel with Bakura!"

"Wait, hold on!" Max and Sam exclaimed in unison.

"Max? Sam?" Lyn muttered as she faced her brothers.

"Can we really turn into our favorite Duel Monsters?!" Max asked as he frantically asked.

Sam interjected. "And we can attack like they can?!"

"Of course, you can! You should still retain your human personalities, but you gain the strength and attacks of whichever Duel Monster form you choose."

"Well, thanks for telling us. Now we know how we're going to fight back against those freaks," Seto said as he approached Pegasus. "The staff. We'd like to borrow it."

Pegasus chortled as it picked it up. "You forgot to say_ please_, Kaiba boy."

"I've had enough of your games!"

Lyn quickly barged in as she set her hand on the staff. "Please. Mr. Pegasus. We need this staff's power. You see... we all lost our ability to summon our Kas once Atem left and the Millennium items were sealed. Yugi, Seto, and Joey lost their Dragon armors just a while ago."

"She's right. We're practically useless without any powers to help our friends out there!" Tea said.

"Please, Mr. Pegasus... if you'd let us share the power of the staff," Mokuba almost pleaded. "I mean if it still has power."

Pegasus didn't take long to answer. "This staff still has plenty of energy left. If you all wish to receive the power from the Staff of Apophis, gather around quickly."

"Yeah before those freaks find us," Joey said as he faced his sister. "Ready to give it a try, Serenity?"

Without hesitation, Serenity nodded. "Yes. I want to do what I can to help Morpheous."

"And we will," Mai said as she walked beside Serenity. "If it worked for Pegasus, it'll work for us."

"Hey, Pegasus, this power is shadow magic, right?" Tristan inquired as he gazed toward the Staff of Apophis.

"Since Apophis was a creature from the Shadow Relam, yes. But, its powers transcend shadow creatures that are not gods. It was an anomaly amongst its kind."

Yugi took a deep breath as he faced Tea. "Tea? Are you feeling up to this?"

"Of course. If it means getting back powers and helping our friends, I'll gladly accept it, but how can we be sure if it'll be enough?" Tea wondered.

"It has to be! This is our only shot of utilizing a source of power! We need to prove to ourselves we can defeat an enemy without Atem's help! I'm sure that's what he's expecting from each of us. I'm not going to let him down!" Yugi declared as he placed his hand on the staff. "This one's for you Atem, old friend."

"Hey, if Yug's willing to do it. Count me in," Joey said.

"Guys?" Lyn said as she addressed to everyone else.

"Come everyone. Get together!" Pegasus said as he stepped aside.

After Yugi and Joey, Seto and Lyn came next. Then, Mokuba, Max, and Sam followed behind them. Mai, Tea, Serenity, Duke, and Tristan were next as they gathered around to form a giant circle with everyone else.

"Let's make this fast, guys. There's no telling when those demons will find us!" Yugi stressed frantically.

Seto looked toward Lyn and grabbed her hand. "You sure you want to do this?"

"Hell yeah! Are you kidding?! It sucks to be without a Ka. Heh, I wonder what I'll turn into," Lyn smirked as she carefully eyed the Staff of Apophis. "Though, I think it's quite obvious. Don't you think?" She teased her boyfriend.

Seto scoffed as he slightly turned away. "We'll see."

Pegasus turned toward everyone that formed a circle around him. He picked up the Staff of Apophis, holding it high above his head. Out of everyone, the couples grabbed one another's hands. Yugi grabbed Tea's hands; Joey did the same for Mai; Seto and Lyn grabbed each other's hands.

Then, the Staff of Apophis slowly floated out of Pegasus' hands as it emanated a shimmering aura of light. There was a sudden flow of mystical energy that surrounded the room, which Yugi and the others felt. The golden light spread out, shooting out twelve beams of light. Each beam engulfed the twelve Duelists.

Yugi gazed down at his body, feeling a powerful flow of ancient power coursing through his body. _This... this is incredible... This feeling. It's like the first time Atem and I merged after I put the Millennium Puzzle together! Yet, this energy also feels different! _He quickly gazed at his friends. "You guys!"

Pegasus observed the Duelists as he remained still. He watched as the Staff of Apophis transferred a tremendous flow of ancient magic into the Duelists.

"I hope this works out for you, my friends," Pegasus murmured as he closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the two demon phantoms, Merdun and Mordun, passed through the front entrance without any problems. They quickly glanced upward, probing the flow of powerful mystical energy. The Staff of Apophis' power was enough to arouse their attention.

"What is this flow of powerful spiritual pressure?" Merdun shuddered.

Mordun answered. "Who knows? But, I smell the scent of those humans that escaped. They're up at the top of this facility."

"Heh, well then, shall we go after them, Mordun?"

"But, of course! Keehehe! They're easy prey!"

With that, the two demons flew straight up while following the scent of the Duelists. At the sametime, the influx of mystical energy from the staff attracted the demons. Little did they know, the Duelists were grouped together in one open area. This was their chance to eliminate the Duelists, the weakest links of Japan's defenders.

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Southern Section/11:39 PM**_

The Legendary Warriors and the Makai warriors had gained the upper hand against Relam, who was caught by Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon's attacks.

Relam cried out as Kaiser Greymon blasted him with a punch. Magna Garurumon quickly got behind Relam, drilling his right elbow directly into the falcon demon's back. Relam was sent flying across as Kaiser Greymon came up and battered him with a fist to the face.

Relam reeled from the Z-Hybrid's punch, shaking off the effects of the blow. He looked down as the other Legendary Warriors prepared to attack him. The Makai warriors came jumping up in masse.

"Feh! You just got a lucky shot!" Relam hissed as he opened his wings. "Playtime is over!"

"You're right, pal, but playtime is over for _you_!" Kaiser Greymon roared, unsheathing his giant sword as he came forward to impale the bird demon.

Relam quickly maneuvered out of Kaiser Greymon's reach.

"_**Ultra Turbulence!!**_"

"_**Tornado Fist!!**_"

Relam braced himself, folding his wings around his body while shielding himself from the wind warriors' direct attacks.

"Keep it going, Jin!" Jet Silphymon called out.

Jin continued putting more pressure through his wind attack. "I'm on it! Whoo-whee! This is a tough ol' bird!"

"You think this will hold me off?! Who are you trying to fool?!" Relam bellowed as he flew out of range of the wind attacks.

Relam turned as a giant ice spear hurtled directly at his direction. He immediately maneuvered out of the spear's range, glaring down to find Daipenmon and Touya conjuring up another ice spear.

"Fools! I don't think so!" Relam screeched angrily as he fired eye beams at the two ice warriors.

"Gah! It's going to hit us!" Daipenmon panicked.

"Leave that to me, mate!" Chuu hollered as he threw himself in front of the incoming beams. He summoned up a ball of Youki in his right hand and hurled it at the Taiyoukai's attack.

Rhino Kabuterimon, too, came forward as he countered with lightning out of his horn. "_**Thunder Laser!!**_"

As the attacks countered Relam's beams, the demon snarled intensely as his attacks were cancelled abruptly.

Suddenly, Relam turned as Reichmon, Shishiwakamaru, the 'Beautiful' Suzuka, Mercuremon, and Petaldramon surrounded him. They quickly launched their attacks in unison, blasting the Taiyoukai from every angle.

Shishiwakamaru flew forward, hitting Relam all over with a quick succession of sword slashes. "_**Quick Successive Strikes! Fifteen Times!**_" With that, Relam screeched as the sword slashed his body fifteen times, delivering quick and vicious strikes that knocked him back.

"_**The Vanity Rainbow Flash… Attack!**_" The 'Beautiful' Suzuka announced as he released a streaming wave of rainbow light, which blasted Relam in the face.

"_**Blazing Spear!**_" Reichmon shouted as he flew forward, shoving the fire-ignited spear through Relam's right shoulder. Reichmon then quickly spun around, kicking the falcon's face.

Petaldramon released spiraling wind leaves, which lacerated parts of Relam's body. "_**Leaf Cyclone!**_"

Mercuremon crossed his arms, firing two beams – one green and the other white- through his 'Irony Mirrors.' "_**Mirror Offset!**_"

Relam tried to parry each attack, but became overwhelmed. They came from all corners in which he was surrounded. The attacks did quite a number on the Taiyoukai, but they only irritated the demon. He quickly shook off the attacks, but still felt shaky and tried himself in steady in mid-air.

"No… matter… you just got lucky! Bah! You think this will do me in?!" Relam shouted as he flew straight up.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed as he flew up to stop the Taiyoukai.

"Wait, Takuya!" Magna Garurumon cried out.

Relam raised his hands above his hand, summoning a dark cloud over his head. As the cloud grew bigger, Relam collected enough air pressure as discharged electricity streaked around his body.

Kaiser Greymon braced himself, holding his sword in place. "NO YOU DON'T!"

"I won't lose to the likes of you! I'll blow you and your petty colleagues away!" Relam bellowed out, pushing out his wings and arms as his entire body started to turn into a living bolt of lightning.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Magna Garurumon shouted.

"He's… he's turning his body into lightning?!" Rinku panicked.

Rhino Kabuterimon exclaimed. "Hey, no fair! That's MY element!"

"And he's going to use it to take us out in ONE shot!" Jet Silphymon exclaimed. "Takuya! Get away from there!"

"There's no way we're going to survive if he shoots that towards us!" Touya cried out.

Relam cackled madly as his entire body was composed of lightning. His voice boomed out loudly, catching everyone's attention. "_**Let's see how you'll manage to survive this! How WILL you manage to defeat me now?!**_"

"Rhino Kabuterimon! Why don't you try absorbing him?!" Daipenmon exclaimed.

"But, I don't even know how much power he's going to discharge! He could overwhelm me and destroy my body!" Rhino Kabuterimon panicked as he listened to the Warrior of Ice's suggestion.

"Or, you might be able to cancel each other out!" Reichmon said.

Suddenly, Relam's laughter ceased as the Taiyoukai flew up inside the darkened storm cloud. As the cloud expanded, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon came within reach of the cloud.

"_**You fools! What can your silly swords do to me?! I am living electricity! I can simply do this!**_"

The cloud fired a violent bolt of lightning, which incinerated a Ferris wheel into rubble. Another bolt came toward Kaiser Greymon. The Z-Hybrid shielded himself as he brought his sword forward. The electric bolt struck the blade. Kaiser Greymon roared out in pain as the sword was knocked out of his grasp. Another lightning bolt blasted Magna Garurumon as it knocked him to the ground.

"Kouji!" Reichmon cried out, flying toward his fallen brother.

"Takuya!" Jet Silphymon shouted as she flew up to aid him.

"Izumi! Wait!" Rhino Kabuterimon seized the Warrior of Wind's right arm. "Don't! You'll just end up like them!"

"No! Let me go!" Jet Silphymon demanded as she tried jerking her arm away.

Relam emerged from out of the cloud (still in lightning form) as he chortled cruelly. "_**What do you think?! In this form, I'm invincible!**_"

"This is freaking crazy! He's actually… living lightning…!" Kaiser Greymon was taken back. _How the hell are we gonna beat that?!_

"_**Here's just another sample of my elemental power!**_" Relam crossed his arms as eight orbs materialized around him. On each orb, a black tomoe symbol was emblazoned on them. "_**Behold… THE POWER BESTOWED TO ME!**_" As he cried out, his voice crackled out like a bolt of thunder.

"What's he… OH NO! YOU GUYS!" Kaiser Greymon called out to everyone. "GET AWAY!! NOW!!"

As the Legendary Warriors and the Makai warriors heeded his warning, they quickly fled the site. Kaiser Greymon threw himself toward Relam, hoping to stop him in time.

"_**RAIJIN… EXPLOSION.**_"

_**BA-BOOM!**_

Amidst the entire area was an explosive white flash as Kaiser Greymon and the others braced themselves. Relam smirked as his attack discharged and spread across the section.

It all happened in just one moment.

As the light cleared away, everything around and near a 10 meters across was reduced to burnt debris. To make matters grimmer, there was now a giant gaping crater at the center point where Relam released his attack.

Relam returned to normal form as he surveyed the damage done to the vicinity. He tried to probe the locations of his enemies. He found no signs of the Legendary Warriors or the Makai warriors anywhere.

"_**So, I managed to destroy all of them? Heh, well, that takes care of them. Now to join up with Kiryu…**_" Relam stopped himself as his eyes caught onto something that garnered his full attention. "_**No… can it be?**_"

Relam's eyes caught a view of a large dome-shaped field that encompassed around the Legendary Warriors and the Makai warriors. The Taiyoukai was stunned as he didn't conjecture the fact that Rhino Kabuterimon would have provided a defense to protect himself and his friends from the devastating blast of lightning.

Sure enough, Rhino Kabuterimon exerted enough power to form the barrier. Electrical sparks discharged around the dome. Everyone inside the barrier opened their eyes and faced Rhino Kabuterimon.

"Is everyone all right?!" The Warrior of Thunder asked, focusing his energy to hold the barrier intact.

"Yeah, thanks Junpei!" Daipenmon said.

Jin blinked as he touched a side of the barrier. He felt a tingly numb feeling on his fingers as he pulled his hand back. "Whoa, a really tingly feeling. Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside!"

"Look at that mess! Is that all that Taiyoukai did?!" Reichmon exclaimed.

Petaldramon stared upward, noticing something moving from behind Relam. "Hey, it's him! Takuya!"

"What?! He's still up there?!" The 'Beautiful' Suzuka said.

"Thank goodness…" Jet Silphymon whispered as she sighed with relief.

Relam gasped as he quickly turned and noticed Kaiser Greymon dropping in from behind him. The Taiyoukai quickly evaded the Z-Hybrid's attack as ascended out of his reach.

"Almost had ya!" Kaiser Greymon growled angrily.

The thunder demon scoffed. "Yes, but I promise I'll fry you and your colleagues to a crisp."

"I'd like to see you try!" Kaiser Greymon retorted as he levitated down to grab his sword.

Jet Silphymon pulled out her D-Scanner. "We've got to make this quick, guys! I'm calling up Jaarin and Sam! We need them to sacrifice their spirits!"

"Make it fast, Izumi. I don't know how long Takuya can hold him off. Rhino Kabuterimon, lower the barrier! We're going in to lend Kaiser Greymon a hand!" Magna Garurumon demanded as he pulled himself up.

Rhino Kabuterimon replied. "Got it."

The Warrior of Wind pressed the button, dialing up Ranamon's number. "I just hope Jaarin can answer."

As Rhino Kabuterimon lowered his defense barrier, everyone else (except Jet Silphymon) charged ahead. Kaiser Greymon flew up to lead the attack against Relam again.

"Hey, Izumi! What are you doing?! We need you!" Rinku called back to the Warrior of Wind.

Jet Silphymon responded. "Hold on! I've got to get through to Ranamon and Grottomon… C'mon… C'mon!"

xxxxx

_**Western Section/11:45 PM**_

As the Tamers battled Shishi and Madeira fearlessly, the remaining Legendary Warriors recovered from the Taiyoukai's last attack. Ranamon was the first to awaken from her unconscious state.

"Ow! My head!" Ranamon complained, holding her head.

Grottomon got up, shaking the debris off his head. "Ugh! You okay, Ranamon?"

"I'll manage, honey bun."

Suddenly, both Legendary Warriors felt their D-Scanners vibrating as the devices floated into their hands. They looked at the screen as a visual of Jet Silphymon appeared, looking straight at them.

"I'll take this one," Ranamon said as she answered the call. "Izumi? Hey, where are you guys?!"

'_I could say the same to you! We're getting creamed out here by a Taiyoukai!'_

"You're fighting one, too? Where?!" Grottomon asked.

'_Did you two notice that bright flash of light and that explosion that erupted earlier?'_

"Flash of light? Explosion?" Ranamon blinked in confusion. "We just woke up after we got taken out by one of those demons, sugah!"

"I saw it," Antiramon said as she approached the two warriors. The former Deva pointed directly to where a large billowing smoke cloud lifted in the distance. "I did see something lightning up like a large bolt of thunder."

'_Yes, that's where we are! Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon need more power to stand a chance! You two will need to transfer your spirits over to them!'_

"You hear that, honey?" Ranamon asked Grottomon.

The Warrior of Earth nodded. "Yeah."

"Don't worry. We're on it, Izumi!" The Warrior of Water said, holding out her D-Scanner.

'_Thanks, guys! Let's do this!'_

With that, Jet Silphymon cut off her connection. Ranamon and Grottomon held their D-Scanners up, preparing to transfer their spirits to the two Z-Hybrids. The two warriors nodded, calling out incantation for the spirit transfer process.

"_**EARTH INTO FLAME!!**_"

"_**WATER INTO LIGHT!!**_"

With that, as the spirits of Wood and Water were released, the two warriors turned back to their human selves.

"Jaarin! What happened?!" Suzie called out as she ran over by her sister's side.

The elder sister held Suzie by her side. She smiled. "Don't worry, Suzie. We're just giving our friends a helping hand."

"I hope it will even the odds," Sam said.

xxxxx

_**Southern Section/11:47 PM**_

In a surprising turn of events, Relam watched as shiny objects flew out toward Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. The Makai warriors were also taken back by the sudden appearance of the transferred spirits.

"What the heck are those?!" Rinku pointed out to the objects.

Jet Silphymon grinned. "Yes! They did it! Now it's our turn, guys!"

With that, the other Legendary Warriors held up their D-Scanners. They each chanted out the phrases to complete the spirit transfer process.

"_**WOOD INTO FLAME!!**_"

"_**METAL INTO LIGHT!!**_"

"_**WIND INTO FLAME!!**_"

"_**THUNDER INTO LIGHT!!**_"

"_**ICE INTO FLAME!!**_"

"_**AND DARKNESS INTO LIGHT!!**_"

As the Legendary Warriors released their spirits, the objects flew out of their devices. They all turned back to their human forms as Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon absorbed the spirits back into their bodies.

"YES! Thanks, guys!" Kaiser Greymon shouted.

Magna Garurumon felt the combined energies of the spirits flowing through his body. "Now, we'll be fighting at full power." He watched as the armor on his body reappeared , including his cannon.

"Wow! Look at that! I'll be damned! Ha, ha, ha!" Chuu laughed.

Shishiwakamaru sensed the increasing power from the Z-Hybrid pair. "Incredible! Now, their powers have shot up! They're really at full capacity!"

"That'll do. Let's hope it's enough," Kouichi said as he and the other Legendary Warriors gathered around on the sidelines.

Vega hollered out to the two Z-Hybrids. "You two better kick his ass!"

"This is going to be interesting, but they're still fighting an S-class demon. A Taiyoukai," Touya stated.

Izumi watched Kaiser Greymon, clasping both hands together. "C'mon, Takuya. Don't you and Kouji get beat!"

The Thunder Taiyoukai chortled with excitement. He didn't take his eyes off Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon for a second. "Yes, I sense that your powers have exponentially grown, but you somehow required the spirit energy from your friends. Interesting turn of events I must say, but I doubt it will give you two much leverage."

"Why don't you try us out then?" Kaiser Greymon challenged the Taiyoukai as he readied his sword.

Magna Garurumon prepared for battle. "Let's try and avoid his lightning, Takuya."

"No need to tell me twice!"

Relam scoffed as his entire body surged with electrical discharges. "_**You won't be spouting jokes**_ _**once I'm through with you!**_" His body changed as it turned back into lightning form. "_**Show me the full extent of your spiritual power!**_"

"Ready?" Magna Garurumon said.

Kaiser Greymon answered, twirling his sword. He took the lead and flew ahead to attack Relam head on. "Let's finish this, Taiyoukai!"

"Feh, I'd like to see you try..." Relam stopped as he blinked and watched the two Z-Hybrids vanish from his foresight.

Then, as Relam turned toward his left side, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon delivered a double punch at the winged Taiyoukai. The double-fisted punch knocked Relam away. Relam quickly stopped himself in mid-air as he shook his head from the blows.

"You... you're faster than before!" Relam hissed as he wiped the blood that dripped down his beak. "And you actually... hurt me?!"

Kaiser Greymon scoffed as he readied his sword. "Now that we're powered by all our spirits, we're stronger and faster than before."

"This is the challenge that you wanted. Well, we won't disappoint you!" Magna Garurumon snapped.

The winged Taiyoukai managed a chuckle. "Please, don't. At last, now the real fun can begin!"

With that, the fully-powered Z-Hybrids implemented their counterstrike and attacked Relam.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/11:48 PM**_

Okami encircled Kiryu as he eyed the Taiyoukai dragon carefully. Shura stood behind Okami as he sensed the dragon's overwhelming aura, which caused him to shiver with fear. Even for as an S-class demon, Shura was understandably downright scared out of his mind while being in Kiryu's presence.

Shura took a few steps back, keeping quiet to himself. "..."

"Do not be afraid, son of Yomi," Okami reassured the child demon. "His true intention is not to engage us in battle. I'm sure he has more important places to be."

Kiryu chortled. "You are correct, I do have somewhere to be, but don't think I'm going to let either of you off. You two are nowhere near Yusuke's level. I'll easily dispose of you weak mortals."

"Weak? Perhaps, in your view, but I still wouldn't overlook even the less significant beings," the old Lycan warned the Taiyoukai. "That boy, Yusuke, is capable of more than reaching into his full demon nature. You just haven't brought it to the surface."

"Oh? Is that a fact?" Kiryu noted as he folded his arms. "I'm not truly convinced. He's supposed to be Raizen's descendant. He's the next in line to reign as a Demon Lord. Yet, I was able to humble the boy so easily. He's not worth my time!"

Suddenly, Kiryu turned as he looked behind him. He sensed his fellow Taiyoukai from different sections of the city. He then turned his attention directly to the area where Demento and company awaited him.

Okami growled as he sprinted toward Kiryu as he transformed into his true Lycan form. "No! Fight me! I won't let you get away!"

As Okami came forward and tried to hit Kiryu with a claw slash, the dragon sidestepped the Lycan and kneed him in the face. The old Lycan staggered from the quick knee lift, falling back immediately. Shura rushed over to Okami's side, trying to help him up.

"Mr. Lycan!" Shura exclaimed. "Oh no!"

Suddenly, Shura felt a hand grab a lock of his hair. He was then pulled up by Kiryu, who hung the child demon by his hair. Kiryu dangled with the child until he punched Shura in the gut and dropped him face first.

"Take this!" Kiryu snarled in irritation as he kicked Shura toward Okami, leaving the child nearly unconscious. "Consider yourself lucky I didn't kill you, boy. I will come back for you and the old Lycan once I've gathered my brethren. But, first things first, I must collect the sacrifice."

As he said that, Kiryu turned and glided off toward this destination. Okami began to stir as he lifted his head up, rubbing his face while trying to come to his senses. He shifted his gaze, observing Kiryu flying off toward the direction where Demento was located. As he tried to pull himself up, Okami staggered and nearly collapsed to his knees. The Lycan realized just how strong Kiryu was, simply feeling the effects of the demon's blow. Fortunately for Okami, Kiryu hadn't put his full strength behind his blow.

"I've got... to stop him... must prevent that demon from fulfilling his desire..." Okami shook his head, trying to bring himself to his feet. "Yusuke Urameshi... wherever you are... you've got to pull it together! You are Raizen's son... you'll have to stop this Taiyoukai and defeat him... in the name of your father's honor." He kneeled over, picking Shura up. Tucking the child demon under his right arm, Okami prepared to make his next move.

"Father..." Shura muttered under his breath.

"Yes, dear boy... we'll find your father soon..." Okami whispered. "But, Enma... just so you know... because of your idiotic foolishness... it's up to us to rectify your mistakes."

With that said, Okami held Shura tightly as he jumped across onto the nearest building rooftop. He continued hopping across as he attempted to follow Kiryu's direction.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yusuke was still lying where Kiryu left him. He began stirring a bit, moving his arms and twitching his face to get feeling back to his body. As he moved, he overheard Raizen giving him more motivation by getting him to unleash his full demon nature.

'_C'mon, get your ass up, slacker. You've got a Taiyoukai to destroy. You ought to kick Kiryu's ass! He was lucky that I was an inexperienced pup... he would have gotten a deserving opponent if he faced me in my prime.'_

Yusuke scoffed as he slowly lifted up his head. "Well, can't you see... I'm trying to get my ass up, old man?!"

'_Please, you call those wounds? Those bruises you've got are just bug bites.'_

"Oh, quit jerking my leg here! So, what if I'm still not up to your level yet?!"

'_That's right. Get angry. It'll only make the demon blood coursing in your veins stronger! C'mon, let out your inner rage! Are you going to let that bastard tarnish OUR legacy?!'_

"How about we wait until I get up?!" Yusuke snapped as he grabbed a nearby pole, pulling himself up to his feet.

"Yusuke!!" A group of unified cries shouted from the distance.

As his ears picked up on the familiar voices, Yusuke looked ahead to find Botan descending on her wooden oar. Koenma jumped off the oar as he rushed over by the former Spirit Detective.

"Yusuke!" The Prince of Spirit World hollered as he put Yusuke's arm around his neck. "C'mon, easy does it!"

Botan hopped off her oar, quickly running over to Yusuke and Koenma. "Oh my god!" She stopped as she saw Yomi and Enki laying across the ground, unconscious as a result from Kiryu's brutal assault. "We're too late."

"Unfortunately," Koenma sighed with regret. "We should have gotten here sooner."

"You don't have to blame yourselves, guys..." Yusuke winced, coping to deal with the excruciating pain. He, with Koenma's help, was set on top of a nearby slab of concrete. "Augh! Damn!" He gripped his left side, which caused him grueling pain.

"Yusuke!" Botan called out as she ran over by the young man, placing her hands on his back. "Hold still."

"Good thing I brought you along, Botan."

"You two shouldn't get involved. These freaks, at least the one I was fighting just now, are freakin' strong!" Yusuke gritted his teeth as he felt the warmth of Botan's healing aura flow from her hands. "You guys are better off not coming here."

"No way, especially not with Kurama's life in jeopardy," Koenma promptly stated without hesitation. "Botan and I will at least go to prevent Demento from giving Kurama to the Taiyoukai. We need you to hold off that Taiyoukai that pounded your face in."

"Watch it," Yusuke shot Koenma a dirty look.

The Prince backed off, obviously intimidated. "Whoa, must have struck a nerve."

Botan concentrated as she finished healing Yusuke. "There. That should do it. How do you feel now, Yusuke?"

"Much better."

"All right, I'm going to go heal these two here," the ferry girl said as she proceeded to heal the two demons.

As he flexed out both arms, Yusuke cracked his knuckles. "I can't waste time here, guys. I've got to go stop that bastard before he finds Demento and gets Kurama!"

"Wait... Yusuke... Urameshi..." Enki murmured as he lifted his head, staring toward Yusuke's direction. "There's something I... must give to you..."

"Enki?"

As Botan fully healed him, Enki sat up as he pulled out a softball-sized green orb and handed it to Yusuke. The young man received the artifact, observing it while twirling it around.

"This... was something that your father wanted you to have... it's an heirloom that's been passed down his line. This will unlock the full demon potential you possess, Urameshi. You have yet to fully comprehend the full strength of your ancestral father. Your father used this to ascend to the top of the demon hierarchy."

Yusuke gripped the orb tightly as he watched the gem shimmer for a second. "You're telling me that I'll become as strong as my old man with this?"

"Possibly even stronger... It's been shown that human-demon hybrids have the potential to become even stronger than their full-blooded ancestors."

Botan finished healing Yomi as she listened to what Enki had to say. "Incredible. I had no idea about that."

"Likewise, Botan, but this is our only shot of taking down that head Taiyoukai," Koenma said. "Yusuke, there's no ifs or buts about it... you're the one that's next in line to keep that heirloom. With Raizen gone, it's in your hands."

As he placed the orb in his left pant pocket, Yusuke quickly sensed the direction Kiryu was heading.

"Yusuke?" Botan said.

"Thanks, Enki. I owe you one."

"You surely don't. You are Raizen's descendant."

"Still, I feel grateful," the half-breed male turned as he smirked. "Botan, Koenma, you two better head over to where Kurama is. Kuwabara is already on his way there. Enki, Yomi, if you two are up for round two, we can take that bastard head-on, but I'm taking off now."

"Be careful, Yusuke. If you can't beat him, who will?" Koenma dreaded the worse possible outcome.

"Don't forget we've got other friends on our side, Koenma," Yusuke reassured him as he jumped up as if he were flying up into mid-air. He stopped as he landed on a rooftop and then he pounced across... nearly half a mile across. "Here I come, Kiryu! Rematch time, and this time it'll be you on the receiving end of an ass kicking!"

The Prince of Spirit World sighed. "Just don't get too carried away, Yusuke."

"I never thought I'd be healed by one of Koenma's subordinates," Yomi remarked as he stood up on his own, moving his arms and legs.

"We need you two to back up Yusuke," Botan said. "Lord Koenma and I are going to save Kurama."

"You two?" The former rule of Gandara scoffed, glaring at the two Spirit World inhabitants as if they were insane. "You two will only add to the list of casualties if you were to go."

"We're not going to abandon our friends!" Botan snapped. "How dare you think we're just useless..."

"Botan, that's enough," Koenma silenced the incensed ferry girl as he approached Yomi. "Look. We're all in this together. Yomi, you may not care for the human race. That's fine, but even the Makai realm is in danger of being wiped out. This was my father's mistake and it'll be up to us to correct his folly."

"This isn't the first time Enma's made a horrible choice," Yomi sighed with contempt. "And it surely won't be the last."

"Even I wouldn't be as foolish as setting eight seals containing powerful demons. Even some with enough power to wipe out entire civilizations," Enki replied, shaking his head in disapproval over King Enma's actions. "Koenma, I'm sorry you've had to put up with your father's politics."

Koenma nodded. "Even I've set myself apart from my father. I can understand your disapproval with his decisions."

"Anyhow, we should get going. Lord Koenma, let's go," Botan stated as she hopped back onto her oar. "I'll fly us over to our destination."

"Do you have a lock on Kurama's position?"

"Yes, sir, and I have a lock on Kuwabara's as well."

Koenma nodded as he sat behind Botan. "Good. Let's get going."

With that, the oar took off into the air as it carried Botan and Koenma along toward their next destination. Yomi and Enki immediately took off, following Yusuke's path toward Kiryu's position. The race for Kurama's rescue was on as well as holding Kiryu at bay.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere within the western section of Shinjuku, the battle against Yeti quickly shifted back in favor to the Sailor Senshi and company. Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Pluto, and Saturn provided enough firepower to lend Mizuno, Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin assistance. Sailor Pluto's arrival was what turned the tide against Yeti's onslaught.

Yeti was blasted by repeated attacks from all sides. The four Senshi relentlessly battered Yeti like there was no tomorrow, forcing the ice Taiyoukai down on his back. Mizuno and the others landed some devastating blows to cripple the Taiyoukai's defenses.

"Whoo! We've got him reeling!" Sailor Chibi Moon cheered on.

Sailor Saturn smiled with satisfaction. "Indeed, we have."

"Let's finish this ice freak off, guys!" Sailor Moon declared. "Ready, Sailor Pluto?"

The Time Guardian simply nodded and raised her Garnet Rod.

As Yeti slowly lifted off the ground, he roared while teetering. He glanced up at the four Valkyrie Senshi as he prepared to defend himself against their magically-powered attacks. However, Mizuno quickly transformed into her Sirendramon form and extended her long body around the giant ice ape. Mizuno roared as she tightened her powerful grip on Yeti. Natsume, Hokushin, and Brimstone blasted Yeti from all sides. Natsume flung herself toward Yeti as she kicked him hard in the chin. The blow caused Yeti's head to snap back as Hokushin battered Yeti's face with repeated punches. Brimstone's flames engulfed the giant ape, weakening it and overcoming its ice barrier.

"Great work guys! Keep it up!" Chibi Moon shouted in encouragement.

Saturn noted. "We should act now."

"Let's combine our attacks together, guys!" Moon shouted as she pointed her scepter.

Pluto, Saturn, and Chibi Moon quickly raised their weapons. Each one utilized their special attacks.

As she twirled her mighty Garnet Rod, Pluto summoned a powerful typhoon of energy. "_**Chronos Typhoon!!**_"

"_**Saturn Shinigami Chaos!!**_" Saturn cried out as she raised her scythe. A ball of purple chaos energy condensed as Saturn launched it directly at Yeti.

Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon powered their scepters together. Then, they simultaneously pointed them forward and unleash a wave of pink holy energy toward the behemoth.

"_**Double Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!!**_"

As the combined magical energies mixed, the overwhelming multi-colored wave engulfed the Taiyoukai completely. Yeti roared out as he threw his arms up as a torrent of feathers rushed past him. As the attacks ceased, Yeti collapsed as he fell face first. His face and eyes were as pale as snow.

"We... we beat him?!" Chibi Moon was shocked.

Saturn smiled. "It appears so. I can barely detect the creature's life signals."

"Then, that's one Taiyoukai we've taken down!" Moon sighed with relief, pressing the scepter against her chest.

Natsume landed beside Hokushin. "So, what do you think?"

"It appears we've won this battle," Hokushin could only confirm what he could gather from the situation.

As she transformed back into humanoid form, Mizuno landed beside Brimstone. "We did it, Brimstone!"

"It would seem so, but we have the other Taiyoukai to defeat," the fire warrior reminded her. "It's far from over."

The Valkyrie Senshi descended as they approached the four warriors. Moon approached Mizuno and shook her hand.

"Thanks," Moon said. "We couldn't have done it without you."

"Not a problem, but we ought to head out and help the others," Mizuno suggested to the Senshi. "There's more of those Taiyoukai."

"Don't worry! We'll make short work of them like we did with this big ape!" Chibi Moon replied.

"Well, luckily for us, we combined one of our stronger attacks," Moon said as she pat Chibi Moon's back. "Otherwise, I don't think we could have..."

"Actually, you and Chibi Moon would have won on your own without us. That final attack would have been sufficient to defeat that Taiyoukai."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon smiled proudly. "Well, how about that?"

"We only added more firepower," Saturn confirmed as she and Chibi Moon shared a smile.

Natsume folded her arms. "Regardless, that was spectacular, Moon Princess. I've heard so much about you and the Senshi. I didn't believe you were all that powerful, but now you've made me a believer." She took a bow out of respect for the Senshi. "I don't usually do this for anyone."

"Oh, you didn't need do that!" Moon and Chibi Moon replied in unison.

Pluto turned as she faced Hokushin. "You're colleagues of the late-Raizen?"

"We are," the bald-headed monk demon took a bow. "We couldn't have won without aiding each other."

"We're wasting time, guys! We've got more Taiyoukai ass to kick!" Mizuno called out, garnering everyone's attention.

"Right! You four go on ahead to find Yusuke. Me and the girls will find the other Senshi," Moon stated as she prepared to fly off.

"Ok then!" Chibi Moon replied. "We should also go find my guardians, the Sailor Quartet, once we've found everyone else first."

"Good luck to you, my friends," Mizuno said.

Natsume nodded. "Sailor Senshi, we're counting on you. Defeat another Taiyoukai or two for us!"

As the two digimon and the two Makai warriors hurried off, the Senshi faced one another and flew off to their next destination.

One Taiyoukai down. Seven more to go. Or, was it?

Although it looked like Yeti was defeated, he was still very much alive, although unconscious. Little did anyone realize, a dark aura formed around him as it absorbed some of Kiryu's wicked Youki. Yeti would awaken to fulfill his final purpose: uniting with Kiryu to form the ultimate demon.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Tokage Keroro realized that his fight Valkyrie Sailors Venus, Jupiter, Mercury, Uranus, and Neptune was more than he bargained for. On top of that, Rio added more problems than he could imagine. Even his overwhelmingly fierce wind attacks were negated by the Senshi's magical defenses and Rio's offensive Demon Stone powers. All six warriors provided enough teamwork to overcome Tokage's landscape destroying attacks.

After one building collapsed, Tokage emerged out of the rubble. He quickly took to the air as he confronted the Senshi.

"Have you had enough yet?!" Jupiter shouted as electrical discharges sparked around her body. "We can keep this up."

Venus chuckled. "Uranus, Neptune, we're so glad you two came to join the party."

"Hey, did you think we were going to let you kids take all the fun?" Uranus smirked with confidence. "Can't say I'm surprised. This guy's just talks crap and barely backs it up."

Neptune chortled. "Oh, Uranus, you're not taking this seriously, are you?"

"Of course, I am. Don't be silly. Why do you think I've been going all out? We can't let this freak get away and live."

"What do you think, Rio-kun?" Venus addressed to her boyfriend, who didn't bat an eye when glaring at Tokage.

Rio admonished his girlfriend. "Time to get serious, Minako-san. This fight is…" As he continued, he gritted his teeth as eyes slowly turned red as a blood-lusting nature started to consume him. "…not over yet."

Hearing Rio speak in a low, sinister manner made Venus start to worry.

"Rio-kun…?" She whispered, carefully eyeing the Demon Sun Stone wielder.

Mercury noticed Tokage mounting his next attack. "Everyone! He's getting ready to attack!"

The Frog-Bat Taiyoukai quickly flew past the Senshi, knocking them all back. He turned as he released a sonar waves from his mouth.

"_**Hyper Sonic Waves!!**_"

The Senshi and Rio immediately covered their ears as the demon's high-pitched screams immobilized their hearing. Tokage seized this advantage as he flew toward Sailor Jupiter and head-butted her in the face. The Thunder Senshi was knocked back as she was knocked through a building window. The demon flew toward Venus as he slapped her aside.

"No! Minako-san!" Rio shouted as he turned around and rapidly glided toward Tokage's direction. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

Unfortunately as Rio reached him, Tokage blasted him with a hyper sonic scream and immobilized the warrior. Tokage quickly came up behind Rio, striking him with his right fist. As the blow connected, Rio was sent crashing towards where Venus was. The blonde quickly flew up and caught Rio in her waiting arms.

"I've got you, Rio-kun!" She claimed.

He then grabbed Uranus and Neptune. Then, he slammed their heads together. He quickly went for Mercury...

"You're all alone, woman!" Tokage shouted as he flapped his wings, unleashing his destructive wind attack. "_**Air Slicer!!**_"

As Tokage implemented his attack, Mercury quickly evaded the attack. However, the demon swooped in and knocked Mercury down with a flap of his wings. Mercury crashed onto the nearest rooftop where she made a rough landing.

"BAHAHAHAHA!! This is too easy!!" Tokage cackled as he flew up, waiting for the Senshi to recover. "Humph, I'm putting an end to this game. I have important business to attend to."

"Is that right?!"

Tokage twirled around as he noticed Sailor Jupiter emerge out of the building she crashed into. The demon snarled in irritation. If anything bothered Tokage, it was persistent people. Tokage was in no mood to drag this battle out any longer than it should be.

"Just like a cockroach. You refuse to die!" Tokage growled.

Jupiter smiled. "You can't kill us. Besides, I've kicked the ass of jerks stronger than you."

"What?! Are you implying I'm not your strongest enemy?!"

"That's right. Besides, I bet you're not the strongest of your demon brothers. My lightning will be enough to kill you," she claimed as she raised her closed fists. "C'mon!"

"Hey! Don't hog all the fun, Jupiter!" Venus called out.

Before Tokage realized it, he glanced around. The other Senshi recovered from his attack and had him surrounded.

"Well, no matter! This time I'll...!"

Suddenly, before Tokage could finish his sentence, Sailor Jupiter blitzed in front of the demon and punched him hard in the face. Tokage reeled back from Jupiter's fist as a huge dent was imprinted on his left cheek. Sailor Venus teleported behind Tokage and kicked him across the back. The Senshi of Love kicked him so hard that she sent him flying toward Uranus.

"Woo! Get him, Uranus!" Venus cheered.

Uranus roared out as she hit Tokage's body with numerous successive sword strikes. Neptune dove down to where Tokage was and kicked him hard in the chin. As the woman's kick nearly broke Tokage's jaw, Mercury seized the opportunity as she flew in and slammed her heeled boots into Tokage's gut. Tokage felt the wind knocked right out of his body.

"THIS ONE'S ON ME!!" Rio shouted a battle cry as he raised his right-hand, which was enveloped with a thick black aura. "As master of the Demon Sun Stone… with this fist… The power of the Lion Fist compels me to vanquish this unforgiving demon! _**Lion Demon Fist!!**_"

Suddenly, Venus felt a tingly surge of power flowing throughout her body. Her unicorn partner quickly reappeared before her, catching Venus and the others by surprise.

"Uni-chan?! I didn't call…"

'_I know, but somehow Rio's power… I feel the urge to join in. Don't you feel the same way?'_ The unicorn turned around as she faced Venus. _'Allow us to merge and fight as one.'_

"But, that will drain me of my power, Uni-chan."

'_It won't as long as you don't push yourself. Now, let's go!'_

With that, the unicorn's body dispersed into a flow of orange energy and entered Sailor Venus' body. The Valkyrie raised her head as her power coalesced with her spirit beast's.

"Venus! Don't risk it! Your armor might not even contain it!" Mercury shouted, pleading Venus to stop.

Tokage recovered immediately as he flew toward Rio, attempting to catch him off guard.

"Rio-kun! Need a hand?!" Venus cried out as a thick golden yellow aura outlined her body. As she floated over by Rio's side, her fists glowed with intense orange light. "As Senshi of Venus… As Rio Kuroshishi's love warrior, let my passionate love burn in my fist… The power of the Unicorn compels me to destroy this demon!"

Rio was impressed. "Where did this power of yours come from? Is this your Uni-chan's doing? Well, whatever, I'm impressed…"

"This is to prove how much you mean to me, my love!" Venus declared.

The young man smiled as he and Venus flew ahead as their glowing fists smashed into Tokage's stomach. Their combined energies merged, shattering through the Taiyoukai's defenses.

"_**LION DEMON FIST!!**_"

"_**VENUS LOVE FIST!!**_"

_**BOOM!!**_

"_**GYYAAAAAH!!!**_" Tokage roared as he doubled over from their combined blows.

"WOW! I'll be… wow! She had all that in her?!" Uranus was enthralled by Venus' out-of-no-where attack.

"She did after merging with her spirit beast. Each of us can unlock the hidden strengths we possess," Neptune added.

Uranus couldn't help but blink thrice in bewilderment. "That's right. I just… wow. Venus, you sure are full of surprises!"

"Excellent, Venus! You and Rio sure have proven that your love can bring a demon to his knees!" Mercury shouted, garnering the couple's attention.

"Yes…" Rio smiled until he felt a large amount of his Demon Stone energy flowing in his body. This caused him to double over in pain, gripping his chest. "No… the madness… I overexerted myself."

"Rio-kun?! What's wrong?!" Venus gasped in shock as she tended to her boyfriend.

"What's wrong with him, Venus?!" Mercury called out.

Tokage coughed out as his body twitched violently. "...you... THOSE WERE LUCKY SHOTS!" The Frog-Bat roared out of frustrated anger. "NO MORE MR. NICE TAIYOUKAI!"

With that, Tokage inhaled air into his body as his body expanded. His head, legs, arms, and body inflated almost like a balloon.

"Oh no you don't!" Uranus snarled as she raised his Space Sword.

"Rio-kun! Pull yourself together! That thing isn't dead yet!" Venus exclaimed, shaking her boyfriend.

"He... he's going to blow himself up!" Mercury shouted as she scanned Tokage with her mini-computer. "He's inhaling the air and super-heating it inside his body! And now something just happened with Rio! Venus, try and figure it out!"

"I…I don't know what's wrong with him!" Venus frantically tried to hold Rio back.

"AARGH!!" Rio roared as black lightning volts flowed around his armor, causing Venus to flinch back.

"We shouldn't even be here then! C'mon, guys! Let's move!" Jupiter exclaimed. "Venus! Grab Rio and follow us!"

"Hold it! Have you forgotten that our armors grant us barriers?" Mercury said.

"She's right! Rio-kun, stay close to me!" The blonde-haired Senshi declared as she threw herself in front of Rio, who continually struggled with his Demon Stone's corrupt energy.

"HA! TOO LATE! NOW PREPARE TO BE BLOWN TO BITS! HAHAHAHA!" Tokage roared as his body was larger than a hot air balloon.

"Screw that! I'm putting an end to this!" Jupiter declared as she flew toward Tokage.

Venus shouted as she tried to seize the brunette. "Jupiter! Wait, no!"

As Jupiter quickly blitzed around Tokage, she lifted him up effortlessly and flew up carrying the enlarged Bat-Frog. She then hoisted up Tokage and tossed him into the air as the wailing demon roared out.

"There! That should do it!" Jupiter said, wiping her hands clean. "Wait..."

Suddenly, as the demon's body grew, he opened his mouth. Something emerged out of Tokage's mouth. It was another Bat-Frog, which looked exactly like Tokage Keroro.

"What the hell?!" Jupiter exclaimed.

"Gah! It's another one!" Venus cried out.

Mercury gasped. "He's able to clone himself inside his own body!"

"So, he's getting rid of that large body and starting over from scratch. This is going to get annoying," Neptune said.

Uranus scoffed. "You're not kidding!"

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

As the old body exploded in the background, the new Tokage Keroro flew down to attack Jupiter. However, the Thunder Senshi was ready for the Bat-Frog as she clapped her hands together. The demon lashed out his long, frog-like tongue to ensnare the woman.

"Yeah, right this way," Jupiter smirked as she evaded Tokage's long tongue. She quickly grabbed his tongue, channeling her electricity flow through his tongue.

Tokage screamed out as his entire body was electrocuted as a result. "GAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"She got him!" Mercury pointed out.

As Tokage was being electrocuted, he spat out several oval-shaped green balls. These balls quickly expanded as they transformed into more clones of himself. The Frog-Bats flew toward the other Valkyrie Senshi as they flapped their wings.

The Senshi scattered in every direction to avoid the deadly wind attacks created from their wings.

"Shit! Now, we've got to deal with his copies?!" Uranus cursed as she flew ahead to engage a mini-Tokage in aerial combat.

Mercury evaded a long lash from the mini-Tokage she fought. She retaliated by firing a gust of vapor water. "_**Mercury Liquid Vaporizer!!**_" The hot, acidic water splashed across the mini-Tokage, which vaporized him. "Everyone! These copies of his are weaker! We can take them!"

Venus protected Rio as she fired a volley of energy beams. "That's all I needed to know! Take this! _**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shot!!**_"

The mini-Tokage that attacked Venus was blasted into bits by the wave of energy beams.

Uranus roared as she slashed the mini-Tokage she fought in half. "Take that!"

Neptune quickly turned into ocean water as she flooded a mini-Tokage. As she expanded herself within the clone, the Bat-Frog exploded from the inside out. Sailor Neptune reformed her body as she shifted toward the others.

Jupiter gripped her hands around a mini-Tokage's tongue, channeling the electricity output through the demon's body. "_**Thunder and Lightning… Shower Down!!**_" The Thunder Senshi roared out as she summoned a lightning bolt, which struck the mini-Tokage head-on.

As Jupiter let go, the copy's body fell to the bottom.

Then, like a gust of wind, something flew past Venus. The blonde saw that Rio already blitzed from out of her sight and already reached the real Tokage.

"RIO-KUN!!" Venus screamed as she raced toward her boyfriend. "What… Oh no." She noticed the young man's demeanor changed into that of a berserker. "What's happened?"

"GAAARGH!!" Rio roared in an animalistic-like manner as he plunged his hands through Tokage's stomach and sliced him open. "DIEEEE!! THIS IS FOR THE PAIN YOUR KIND HAS CAUSED TO MY FAMILY!!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Jupiter couldn't believe what she saw. "VENUS! WAIT!"

"That guy… I thought he was someone we could depend on," Uranus gritted her teeth, angrily glaring toward Rio. "Venus! Get away from him!"

"Wait!" Neptune stopped Uranus as she saw Venus threw her arms around Rio.

Mercury murmured silently, fearful for her friend's security. "Venus… Be careful."

"Please, Rio-kun. I know you have this anger and hatred inside... you told me everything before he got here," Venus pleaded as she put her arms around Rio's waist. As she leaned her head against the man's back, tears fell down her eyes. "It's okay. You're angry. I would be too if demons murdered my family, took away my older sibling, and implanted stones in my body, but you have someone who can comfort you and Kohana. There's no need to take your anger out on a slain enemy. He's done… let him go."

Rio growled as he raised his head, closing his eyes. Then, without warning, he overpowered Venus and pushed her back.

"Rio-kun! Please, stop!" She pleaded even more, her voice strained with every bit of emotion she could express.

Suddenly coming to his senses, Rio's dark aura faded and the red in his eyes turned to normal. He discarded Tokage and tossed him to the ground. The Bat-Frog fell splat on top of a car as he convulsed. The color in his skin and eyes turned white like snow.

"Rio-kun? Are you there?" Venus slowly floated over toward Rio.

"…M…Minako-san… I…" Rio turned around, putting his back toward Venus. "You… saw… my ugly side. A side you shouldn't have ever seen."

"Venus!" The other Senshi called out as they tried to keep their colleague from reaching Rio.

Wiping away tears, Venus shook her head and frivolously hugged Rio. "You had me scared, but… somehow I knew I could reach you."

"I… I'm sorry for scaring you and your friends. I… wanted to rip that demon to shreds and bathe in his blood."

The blonde put a finger on Rio's lips. "You're not like them, Rio-kun. I was there to bring you back to the cool guy I can proudly call my boyfriend! And don't be sorry. I was scared, but I could sense the pain in your heart. With my love, I've managed to suppress the darkness that tried to take over."

"…Minako-san."

"There, there."

Rio smiled as he hugged his girlfriend. "Thank you. You… don't know how much this means to me."

"We're on the same page, but we need to find a way to control that Demon Stone."

"I act out aggressively when in the heat of battle. If you hadn't been there, I would've have likely turned against your friends."

"Well then, I guess you and I are going to have to fight together from this point on. Besides, our last attack was awesome. Your fighting spirit inspired Uni-chan and brought a little something out of me," Venus said, coming face to face with Rio as she kissed his lips. "I should be thanking you. My fighting spirit has reached its absolute peak thanks to you."

"Glad I could inspire you, my love," Rio smirked as his entire body relaxed as the evil aura faded.

"Oh, what a relief," Mercury said as she sighed with reprieve.

"If he tried to attack us…" Uranus murmured until Neptune cut him off.

"But, he didn't. It seems Venus has the ability to tame his feral power," Neptune affirmed.

"Way to go, girl. You really know how to bring the best out of everyone," Jupiter was thrilled to see Venus and Rio embracing each other. Her eyes shifted toward Tokage lying sprawled at the bottom. "Whew. That should take care of him." Jupiter panted as she flew over toward her colleagues. "We did it."

"Yeah! We actually defeated a Taiyoukai!" Venus was relieved with the outcome.

"Indeed, we have," Rio concurred as he rubbing his head, still feeling the side effects from entering his berserk state.

Mercury nodded. "We managed to survive a battle with a powerful demon."

"We couldn't have done it without each other," Jupiter said. "Right, Uranus?"

As Uranus realized Jupiter's comment was directed to her, the sword-wielder chuckled. "Whatever you say, but Rio and Venus deserve most of the credit."

"Heh, weren't we the greatest, Rio-kun?!" Venus smiled proudly. "We should do that again. It felt so cool!"

Upon hearing this, Rio chuckled. "We should."

"Our passionate love will burn through anything, Rio-kun!" The vivid blonde implied. "Anyhow, we're done here. I suggest we split up and help the others with the other Taiyoukai."

Neptune put a hand behind Uranus' back. "Let's find Pluto and Saturn."

"Right. You four better be careful. We're off," Uranus said as she waved to the Inners.

As the two Outers flew off, the Inner Senshi and Rio quickly took the direction leading back to the theme park. Jupiter and Mercury had boyfriends that were still at Kaibaland and they had to make sure those two were safe. Venus only followed to keep her friends company.

Venus looked toward Rio along the way and smiled. _As long as I'm here, I won't let that other side resurface again. Count on it. Right, Uni-chan?_

'_Yes. Minako-san, you are indeed the one that'll lead Rio down the right path… away from the darkness.'_

Once everyone left the scene, Tokage's body stopped moving as his body started to slowly decompose.

Suddenly, a flow of dark energy slowly slithered behind Tokage. That dark energy entered the demon's body, which prevented him from being decomposed. Tokage's body was quickly revived back to normal as the dark energy revived him. The Bat-Frog opened his eyes and slowly lifted himself off the ground.

"Kiryu…" Tokage murmured. "So, it's almost time… thank you… your energy has revived me." As he stood up, Tokage shook his head. "Is it time for us to unite, Kiryu?"

xxxxx

Tuxedo Kamen hid behind a concrete wall as he tried to distance himself from Lilith. The demon mistress proved to be more than a match for him as she countered every move he made. He suffered a serious stab wound in his right side as he placed his hand over the wound.

"Damn it," Tuxedo Kamen gritted his teeth.

"Awww, you poor man. Do you want me to take care of that wound?"

As Kamen looked up, he saw Lilith floating over him. The mistress demon descended in front of him as she pinned him against the wall.

"You've given me enough trouble as it is. You can't hope to outrun me," Lilith smiled as she removed the man's mask. As she glared intently into his eyes, she leaned closer as her chest pressed against his. "You're all mine for the taking, Mr. Tuxedo Kamen. Oh yes, you are quite handsome up close."

"Get off!"

"Ugh, don't tell me that girl with the funny-looking hair is your lover?" Lilith scoffed. "PLEASE! She's just a brat. You deserve a much more refined and delicate woman like me. My skin is purer than hers! I promise you…" She smiled as she whispered into the man's ear. "_I'll make your nights worthwhile__,__ for all eternity._" With that, she reached over to touch his crotch.

"No… NO!" Tuxedo Kamen roared as he jerked his left arm out of Lilith's grasp. He dropped his arm as a rose slipped down his right sleeve. He grabbed the rose and threw it at Lilith's face.

Lilith hissed as the rose cut her across the cheek. "Gah! My face! How could you do that to my face?!"

Tuxedo Kamen picked up his cane, smacked Lilith across the face with it and then swept the demon mistress off her feet.

"You insolent man!" She screeched as she ripped the rose out of her face.

Kamen turned as he fell off the rooftop.

"Get back here!!" Lilith hissed.

As Lilith came closer, a ball flew up from where Tuxedo Kamen fell. The ball quickly exploded as it released a smoke cloud. Lilith stopped as she was caught within the smoke cloud. The smoke bomb served as a necessary distraction as it allowed Kamen to get away.

"You won't get away from me! I will find you, my slave!" Lilith screamed out as she thrashed around the smoke cloud. "I can't believe that man would do this to me!"

Fortunately for Tuxedo Kamen, he landed on top of a cushioned sofa sitting on top of an abandoned truck. He pulled himself off the coach and hurried toward an alleyway.

Just then, he stopped to notice several winged figures flying off in the distance. He quickly recognized the blonde and pink hairstyles of two of them.

"Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon… there they are!" Kamen said as he headed down the direction they were traveling. "I've got to get their attention. I wonder if they happened to run into any Taiyoukai."

As he continued on, Lilith already escaped out of her predicament. Much to her dismay, she noticed that Kamen was gone from her sights.

"Damn it! He got away from me?!" The demon mistress snarled as she pouted. "Ugh! Fine, I'll find you later and make you my man slave! I have more important matters to attend to!" With that, she flew off back toward Demento and company's location.

xxxxx

Cecaelia stood adrift in mid-air as she scanned the nearest rooftop to find Mukuro laying face down. The Water Taiyoukai proved to be more than a match for Mukuro, overwhelming even the former Demon Lord with powerful water attacks.

Mukuro coughed as she tried pulling herself up. "Guh... I never imagined you'd be this strong. I'll grant you this... you're one of only few to have bested me, Mukuro."

"There's only room for one female Demon Lord in the Makai. I will rule alongside my fellow Taiyoukai. Though, I promise I'll keep you as my personal slave. I'll spare you execution, dear Mukuro. I think it befits you more," Cecaelia smiled as she folded her arms.

The former Demon Lord chuckled. "No, I think I'd rather choose death than be your slave."

"Oh no. I think you'll grow accustomed to it. I don't want to waste your talents."

"Shove it..." Mukuro retorted as she pulled herself up. She stared up toward the female Taiyoukai with defiance. "I'd choose death over being bound by slavery again!"

Cecaelia sighed regretfully. "So be it. I gave you a chance and you blew it. You brought this upon yourself." With that, she raised her arms and prepared to punish Mukuro further with her powerful water attacks.

"Hiei. Sailor Mars." Mukuro murmured as she closed her eyes. _Hiei, if that woman is who you choose to remain with... I will have no objection. At least you've found a woman who will care for you. I trust her... and that is difficult for me to admit. I hope I've bought enough time for you two to recover. _As she reopened her eyes, Mukuro focused her Youki and channeled it through her hands. "I won't let you get anywhere near those two!"

Cecaelia scoffed. "Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a fact. And here's another one: I will stop you with my bare hands!"

With that, Mukuro jumped straight up as she engaged Cecaelia in another head-on assault. Even if Mukuro's chances of victory were slim, she was not going down without a fight.

xxxxx

_**Warehouse District/11:56 PM**_

"Is that the best you freaks got?!" Mika exclaimed as she spun around, waving a pair of giant fans to kick up giant wind that blew several mantis demons aside. "_**Dragon's Breath!!**_" She watched as the insect demons were carried off by the strong wind attack. "Go for it, Larry!"

As Larry jumped up, he opened his shirt and pulled out a deck of poker cards. He infused his psionic energy into the cards and threw them at the mantis demons that Mika swept away. Each card struck a mantis and exploded on impact, destroying the insect demons.

Sailor Ceres pointed her finger and fired a pink beam that killed a mantis demon.

Meanwhile, Sailor Pallas summoned a blue ball and threw it at a mantis pair. The ball expanded, turning into a putty-like substance as it engulfed the two insects and sealed them inside a bubble-like structure.

"Wow, that's pretty creative!" Sara commented on Pallas' attack as she removed her hand out of a mantis demon's head, crushing its tiny insect brain with her phasing ability.

Pallas turned around and smiled. "You're pretty creative yourself. Putting your hand through that bug's head. What do you call that?"

"It's just simple phasing. I can put my hand through anything and even walk through walls," Sara briefly explained. Then, her Rajita senses kicked up as she probed three approaching mantis demons behind her. "This guy apparently had friends. Wanna squish the rest of them?"

Pallas nodded with an evil smile, summoning another blue ball in hand. "I'd love that."

Sailor Vesta, Sailor Juno, and Hayata took out another group of mantis demons, removing the vermin from the streets. Using his armored fists, Hayata smashed numerous insects into the ground. Juno and Vesta repeatedly launched explosive blasts that incinerated a swarm of insects.

Meanwhile, as he watched his minions being wiped out, Mantoid jumped around and panicked.

"How is this possible?! There's no way a bunch of humans can wipe out my army!" Mantoid exclaimed, jumping up and down while fluttering his wings.

Before Mantoid attempted to fly off and escape, Mika and Sailor Ceres came running toward him.

"Uh oh..."

"We just took out your men, bug!" Mika called out. "Since you're the leader, how about taking us on?!"

"Time to go squish this bug," Ceres declared. "I mean... really... I hate bugs."

As she pulled out her giant iron fan, Mika prepared to unleash her ultimate attack. "Ditto. So, let's take him out really quick!"

Once Larry noticed Mika opening her fan, he dreaded what reckless action his team leader might consider.

"Mika... don't try that attack here!" Larry scolded as he tried to stop her.

Mika giggled evilly as she jumped right at Mantoid. "Don't worry! I don't need to go and blow away an entire city block to take this guy down!"

"Gaargh! You won't get me!" Mantoid hissed as he flew up into the air, distancing himself from Mika's reach. "As you can see, I can fly!"

However, Mika's smirk caused Mantoid to cease his laughter. The fan girl quickly snatched Ceres by her arm and threw her giant fan across. Mika jumped aboard with Ceres. Realizing what Mika had in mind, Mantoid quickly flew off to distance himself from the Chimera and the Sailor Quartet.

"Whoa! You can make this thing fly on its own?!" Ceres was overwhelmed with disbelief.

"More than that, sweetie," Mika said as her fan glided right up after Mantoid. "Now, hang on! He's sure as hell not getting away from us!"

Ceres watched as the fan lifted up high into the air. She turned around and shifted her eyes forward, watching Mantoid escape in the distance. The girls watched as explosions lit up far out beyond Tokyo where the Taiyoukai battles were taking place.

"It's best if we try and stay away from those explosions. There's some heavy fighting going on over there," Mika stated, sensing the Taiyoukai's Youki and the other warriors taking part in the war. "You and I would just get in their way."

"Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and the Senshi are out there..."

"I know. I can sense them far off..." the Chimera replied as she tried to trace Okami's Youki. _But, where the hell are you, Okami-sensei? Your Youki is getting weak... did something happen?_

"We're getting closer to that bug!" Ceres pointed out.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Mika pulled out her twin fans and channeled her Rajita energy through the instruments. "Heh, you're not getting out of my sight, freak. Time to show you why I'm one of Okami's top students."

"This should be fun," Ceres commented.

Suddenly, to Ceres' surprise, Mika handed her one of her fans. "Take it."

"What? Me?"

"Yes. Now, hurry and take it!"

Without question, Sailor Ceres grabbed the fan Mika offered her.

"Now, I want you to try and channel your energy into it."

"But... I just barely got my power. I haven't mastered..."

Mika scowled while keeping her eye on Mantoid. "Just focus. That fan will absorb any energy you send directly into it. It's designed to draw in that power and augment into a more powerful weapon."

"I see..."

"Now, hurry. Try it out."

As Ceres watched Mika sending green energy into her own fan, the Senshi stared at the object and closed her eyes.

"Ok, here goes."

As she focused, Ceres sensed some of her own sailor energy being drawn in by the fan. To her surprise, the fan was surrounded by a light pink aura. Sailor Ceres was astonished by her work.

"Wow, not bad! You have even more energy than I do!" Mika was impressed with Ceres' handiwork. "All right. Now, on three... we're throwing these fans."

"Right."

"One."

"Two."

Mantoid twirled around as he sensed two powerful sources of energy being flung at his direction. "Wha... oh no..." The insect paled in horror.

"THREE" The girls shouted in unison as they threw the energy-empowered fans at the insect.

Both fans turned into spinning energy discs as they sliced off Mantoid's body into pieces. The discs spun around, cutting Mantoid from head to toe as his remains were reduced into dust. The discs returned back to their previous owners.

Ceres blinked with astonishment. "Oh my..."

"So, what did ya think?!" Mika asked.

"Quite an elegant, but deadly technique. That's definitely my style."

"Glad you like it," the Chimera smiled in approval. "Now, let's head back to where our friends are at."

"Thanks for your help... um, Mika. Is it?"

"Yep. And I didn't get your name."

"I'm Sailor Ceres, and this is actually my first night on the job."

Mika added. "You and the other three are new Senshi? Well, I'm glad we can be of some help."

"Now, let's go and clean the rest of the insect filth."

"You're on."

xxxxxx

_**Central Section of Kaibaland Theme Park/11:59 PM**_

As she was rejoined by her fellow Kuiper Belt teammates, Sailor Sedna cleared the area of the ghouls. However, that did not prevent another demon horde from attacking the girls. In order to cut the demon numbers down, the Kuiper Senshi transformed into their Super forms. In Sedna's case, she transformed into her Valkyrie-level form.

Sailor Eris bum-rushed five gray-skinned ogres, fully utilizing her super speed. She easily wiped them out by simply running through them.

"_**Eris Tornado Spin!!**_" The Texan shouted while spinning at an accelerating rate. She quickly turned against the ogre demons and unleashed her tornado, which engulfed the enemies.

As the tornado carried off the ogres, they were sent flying across the area. A few of them landed the wrong way and died on their way down.

Sailor Ixion dropped down behind Eris.

"How are you doing, Ixion?"

"Just fine, Eris. Though, these demons are getting really troublesome!" Ixion said as she fired toxic fumes out of her flower-shaped cannon. The poisonous smoke engulfed a few brown-skinned imps as they were melted away. "Still, we're taking a large chunk of their numbers!"

On the other side, Sailor Quaoar sidestepped an imp as she dropped down to sweep it off its feet. She quickly dropped down onto her hands, balancing her head on the ground to do a headstand. She then rotated her body along the vertical axis of her body while kicking a few demons in their faces. She quickly kip-upped to her feet until a demon backhanded her down.

As Quaoar fell back, the demon pulled out a knife and went for the killing blow. Quaoar surprised the demon by putting one down hand on the floor; at the same time, she lifted her kicking leg up, spinning it toward the demon. The kick knocked the demon down as Quaoar extended her right hand. A rose protruded out of her glove as numerous vines caught the demon. As they ensnared the imp, the rose opened up and unleashed a bombardment of deadly bullet-like seeds.

"_**Quaoar Rose Vine Shot!!**_"

One seed bullet shot the imp's forehead, killing it quickly.

Quaoar withdrew her vines and shrank her rose back to normal size, utilizing the full extent of her florakinesis.

"Nice job, Quaoar!" Varuna called out as she vanished, leaving an after image of herself as three ogres came toward her.

The ogres were left bewildered by Varuna's quick movement. They quickly turned as Sailor Varuna came toward them. She punched each of them down. For good measure, she charged up her fists and punched holes through the ogre's bodies.

"HEE-YA!!" Varuna cried out as she punched each ogre through their torsos. She spun around, dropping down to sweep an ogre off his feet. Then, she saw another coming and disappeared, leaving an after image of herself.

She reappeared behind the ogre while tapping his shoulder. As the ogre turned, she grabbed his right arm and executed an overhead toss. The ogre landed on top of a pile of his own kind, all of which were beaten down by Varuna.

"That makes twenty-five," Varuna remarked. "God, these guys are weak."

Meanwhile, Sailor Orcus clasped her hands together as she 'stole' the shadows of the six imps by extending her own shadow over theirs.

"_**Orcus Shadow Steal!!**_"

Orcus simply took her time as she compressed the demons' shadows into hers. As she finished her technique, six shadow replicas of Sailor Orcus popped out. They each bum-rushed the six imps, beating them down to submission.

"Gosh, I just love this," Orcus smirked. "I don't even have to do all the work!"

Valkyrie Sailor Sedna finished off the remaining imps and demons with a summoning of an arctic wind, freezing them and turning the surrounding area into a sheet of ice. She walked off to leave the frozen demons behind.

"Well, this area seems clear. There's no point in us standing around," Sedna observed the vicinity around her. "All right, let's get going."

_**BOOM!!**_

An explosion erupted behind them as the girls whirled around in alarm. The Kuiper Senshi watched as two bodies were flung towards them. Varuna and Quaoar leapt across to catch the two bodies.

Varuna caught Cammy while Quaoar stopped Lady Lupin.

Ironclaw stampeded through a fence, demolishing it along his path. He stopped as he noticed the Kuiper Belt Senshi.

"Heh, well, well, what do we have here?" Ironclaw chortled while pacing toward the Kuiper Senshi. "Six more little girls wanna come out to play? The numbers make no difference as long as I have more victims to play with!"

Ixion gaped in surprise. "What is that?!"

"It's one of the Taiyoukai…" Cammy muttered as she fell out of Varuna's arms. "We were beating him until he got some kind of power-up."

Lady Lupin jumped off Quaoar. "Yeah, he's tough. He caught us off guard and turned the tide against us." She winched while holding her right hip. "And watch it for those hands of his."

Sedna nodded as she faced Ironclaw. "So, this is a Taiyoukai?"

Orcus gulped as she stood her ground. "Something tells me that this guy won't be a piece of cake."

"Obviously," Eris remarked.

"Let's see just how worthy you little rodents are! Can you stop the path of Ironclaw?!" The Taiyoukai roared out.

"No, but I can steal your shadow!" Sailor Orcus quickly intervened as she clasped her hands together, extending her shadow towards Ironclaw's. With luck, her shadow grabbed the demon's. "Yes! Bingo!"

However, Ironclaw raised a black aura that flickered around him, which negated Orcus' shadow stealing ability.

"Oh no! That's not fair!" Orcus shouted as she withdrew her shadow back.

"Wow, guess that attack does have its limits!" Quaoar was taken back.

Eris gritted her teeth as she whirled her lasso. "Yeah, we're in trouble, guys."

Varuna assumed a fighting stance. "I suppose we're finally going to get a worthwhile fight then? About time."

"Cammy. Lady Lupin. Mind giving us a hand?" Sedna asked.

"No problem. I think with all of us working together we'll beat this creep!" Cammy said as she gripped her staff tightly.

Lady Lupin kept her eye on Ironclaw. "This guy won't be just your regular demon you guys defeated." She noted the pile of dead imps and ogres behind the Kuiper Senshi. "This will be a true test for you, Kuiper Belt Senshi. Let's see if you're up to task of one day replacing the old guard."

"Don't worry. We won't let you down," Orcus reassured her. "Right, guys?"

Ixion added as she prepared for what was going to be an ambitious task. "We have to. If we can defeat this monster, we'll definitely live up to the older Senshi's expectations."

Ironclaw snorted as he charged toward the group. "Enough with this chit-chat! I'LL CRUSH YOU FRAGILE HUMANS!"

Varuna scoffed. "Sheesh, this guy is another one of those million-dollar bodybuilder types with a ten cent brain."

"No time for jokes, Varuna! Get ready, Kuiper Senshi!" Sedna exclaimed as she and the others prepared to head off Ironclaw.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/November 1, 2006/12:00 AM**_

Midnight finally came. Demento gasped as he looked towards the skies. He shivered with delight as he sensed Kiryu's aura coming closer.

"Can it be?!" Demento exclaimed out of excitement.

"But, it is! It's the final Taiyoukai!" Tambo said as he pointed toward the dragon flying toward them.

Tsukimaru opened his eyes as he looked up to where Demento pointed. "No… not now… I can't let him… get the Saya or the fox demon…"

Loki snickered with delight as he held Saya close to him. "You hear that, you witch? The new ruler of two worlds will be arriving here soon to claim his sacrifice. Merow!"

Like Tsukimaru, Saya dreaded the thought of being lorded over by a Taiyoukai.

"Yes, come to me! Your sacrifice awaits you, might Taiyoukai lord! We have captured Youko the Spirit Fo-"

_**BOOM!!  
**_

A loud thunderous roar echoed from the skies. The demons looked up as they witnessed someone landing a punch on Kiryu. It was Yusuke Urameshi, who quickly cut off Kiryu's path.

"WHAT?!" Demento shrieked. "Who… who's that?!"

"It's the descendant of Raizen! Yusuke Urameshi!" Tambo shouted.

The demon sorcerer growled as he grabbed Tambo. "Yusuke Urameshi?! Bah! He has to go and ruin everything!"

Suddenly, Lilith descended from the skies as she fell down beside Demento.

"Demento, I've returned…"

"Now isn't the time! We have a dilemma! That damn son of Raizen has stuck his nose where it doesn't belong!" Demento shouted as he bit down on his shirt. "Damn you! Destroy him, Taiyoukai lord! Make that brat kneel before you!"

xxxxx

Kiryu snarled as he wiped the blood from his lip. Raizen's descendant flashed a smile as he was adrift in mid-air.

"Miss me?" Yusuke snickered.

The dragon scowled. "Wh-What?! But, how did you recover so fast?!"

"You see. I have something called _friends_. You ought to try and find some."

"Oh, you'll regret that smart ass remark, boy!" Kiryu growled as he tightened his fists. "Then again, I'm somewhat relieved. Now I know the descendant of Raizen is no weak fool after all. I'll grant you this. You are persistent."

"Thanks, but why don't we just shut up and kick each other's asses?"

Kiryu shifted his eyes to where Demento and the others awaited him. A smile adorned his face as he focused on Yusuke. "For a few minutes? Why not. I won't take me long to bury YOU!" With that, he launched himself toward Yusuke.

"I've got all night!" Yusuke retorted as he threw himself toward Kiryu.

xxxxx

"GAH!!" A loud cry rang out from behind the demon crew.

Demento and company turned as they saw Kuwabara striding toward them. Loki jumped back with Saya in tow.

"Well, it appears another one of Kurama's dear friends has come," Karasu noted as he kept Kurama at his grasp.

Tsukimaru turned as he noticed Kuwabara. _Is he a friend of Yusuke Urameshi?_

"All right, you jerks! Don't you make a move!" Kuwabara threatened the demon group. "This sword here will cut ya up like salami! I wouldn't even lift a finger if I were you!" He turned, focusing his intent on rescuing Kurama. "Bastards. What did you do to my friend?!"

"Isn't it obvious, dear boy? We're going to offer him up to the Taiyoukai lord! You see?" Demento said as he pointed to where Kiryu and Yusuke were engaged in battle. "Your friend, Yusuke Urameshi, is locked into combat with the Taiyoukai lord. I'll give your friend a few minutes before he bites the dust."

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara exclaimed. "Heh, I wouldn't count on it, freak. He's not going down that easily. As long as he's keeping that bastard preoccupied, I'm here to take Kurama and save the day."

"My, my, how noble for you to throw your own pathetic life against a worthless cause," Lilith mocked the young man.

"I'm going to prove you wrong, ya hussy!" The orange-haired man snapped.

The mistress gasped in shock. "Hussy?! HUSSY?! How dare you refer to me as such!"

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" Loki said with an evil smile. He showed off Saya. "Don't ya want to save her, too? Merow."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth. "Coward. You bet your ass I'm going to save that girl. I can't stand punks like you who use women as human shields."

"Save Saya! Please! She's my… my lover…" Tsukimaru pleaded as he still remained captive behind Karasu's bombs.

"Don't worry. I'm here as the difference maker," Kuwabara stated. "Looks like I'm going to save the world after all."

"Don't forget us!" A woman's shout was heard in the distance.

Kuwabara and the demons all turned to see two people dropping down from a wooden oar. Botan and Koenma landed beside Kuwabara.

"Koenma?! Botan?!" Kuwabara was shocked by their sudden arrival. "Why are you here?!"

"To correct my father's idiotic mistakes," Koenma replied as he faced Demento's group. "So, you must be Demento."

The demon sorcerer sneered. "Well, if it isn't Prince Koenma… you hope to rectify your father's errors? Well, you're too late. The damage has already been done."

Koenma frowned. "I intend to correct it. Demento, let Kurama… and the woman go."

Botan noticed Saya and Tsukimaru. "Who are they?"

"More victims we need to save from these creeps," Kuwabara said. "Yusuke's already fighting that Kiryu bastard over there."

"I see them," the prince stated as he paced forward. "Last warning, Demento. Release the hostages."

"You want them? You'll have to go through my colleagues to get them!" Demento exclaimed.

Karasu chortled as he held Kurama. "Now, let's not be foolish. Kurama's role is essential in the grand scheme of the impending events to come."

"Now Karasu is back?! This is getting out of hand!" Botan cried out.

"Don't worry. Just leave this to us. We're going to be the difference makers. When it's all said and done, this will be all over," Kuwabara reassured Botan and Koenma.

Koenma nodded. "I hope so. Ready?"

"Let's do it," the sword wielder said.

Tsukimaru smiled as he nodded. "Thank you… my friends…"

Demento scowled as he turned toward his minions. "All right! It's time I put you three up to the task of taking care of these annoying rats." He pulled Saya over by his side. "Loki. Tambo. Lilith. Show these three the door."

"No problem," Tambo said as he smashed his fists together.

Lilith smirked as she looked toward Botan. "We'll take care of these three."

Loki pointed toward Kuwabara. "Yes, you and me! Let's go! Mrow."

Kuwabara gritted his teeth as he gripped his Dimension Sword. _Botan and Koenma can't beat these guys. It's up to me to defend them!_

As the three demons stepped forward, Kuwabara, Botan, and Koenma stood their ground.

"Ok, so we're delayed. At least I'll get the pleasure of watching three fools get torn to pieces," Demento smirked as he seated himself on his orb. "And here we go. Let the slaughter begin."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Maya's progress was temporarily delayed as twenty hovering demons surrounded her. They looked like giant, tomato-colored, robust demon heads with a pair of glowing, beady yellow eyes. She managed to slash them apart with her right-handed energy blade. Falling splat on the ground, the twenty floating heads melted into puddles of blood.

"Nothing you do will keep me from finding, Shuichi," the female scoffed as she turned away. As Maya turned, she moved her eyes toward the building where she sensed Kurama's Youki. _Shuichi, I'm coming._

xxxxx

_**Western Shinjuku District/Abandoned Warehouse/12:15 AM**_

"Uh..." Mars stirred as she moved about with the white sheets draped over her. As she opened her eyes, she squinted through the blurriness of her vision.

Then, she quickly shot up like a bullet, nearly losing her breath. She panted heavily as cold sweat dampened her forehead.

"It's about time you woke up, Miko."

As she heard the fire demon's voice, she quickly turned to notice Hiei sitting on a wooden crate. Hiei jumped off as he walked past Mars' side. The dark-haired woman stared at him as she noticed his injuries were healed.

Mars blinked in confusion. "You... you're healed? You mean it actually worked?!"

"That's right. Normally, I wouldn't require any medicine or treatment since my injuries heal quickly. You only accelerated the process."

"Wow, that's... great. I mean... hey, give me a little credit!" Mars snapped.

"You and the Houou. Now, hurry up. Get your battle uniform on. Though, if you want to go out fighting nude, that's your choice."

Upon realizing this, Mars gasped as she threw off the sheets. She looked down at herself. She was fully naked, right down to her birthday suit. Mars blushed red on her cheeks while wrapping the sheet around her.

"What are you embarrassed about? I've already seen you nude, woman," Hiei snorted.

"You... WHAT?!" Mars exclaimed as her voice raised. She quickly thought to herself. _HE SAW ME WITHOUT CLOTHES ON?!_

'_Oh, ho, ho. ho. What do you two think you've been doing for the past half-hour?'_

_HOUOU?! YOU PUT ME UP TO THIS!_

'_You are the host and my power is contained inside you. I needed you to cooperate or else we'd have to wait for Hiei to heal himself. That's something we cannot wait for. Princess Mars, I never said anything about you and Hiei involved in a mating ritual.'_

_Guh... you... you mean?! He... and I... he and I...?! _

'_If you're asking if you've lost your virginity to him. Then, yes, you have.'_

Mars gaped in shock. Her eyes widened and her entire body became frozen stiff like a statue. Her expression was simply priceless and pretty much said it all. Out of any man she would ever lose her virginity to, Hiei was definitely the last person on the list.

_THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!_

As Mars placed her hands against her cheeks, she tried to deny any sexual activity with Hiei.

'_You can deny it all you want. What happened has happened. You only acted out of human nature. As you can see... for as long as I've been inside you, I've begun to comprehend all there is to know about humans. You're no exception, Rei Hino.'_

_But, of all the men... I wasn't ready to give up my virginity! I just wanted to heal him. I... I kissed him. We kissed and we... we__..._

'_...let nature take its course.'_

Mars placed her arms around her chest as she knelt over to pick up her Valkyrie Henshin dagger. Her naked body shivered from the cold air within the room. Hiei waited as he sat sheathed his sword.

"We don't have all night. We need to get back and defeat the Taiyoukai."

Mars sighed as she shut her eyes. "Yeah, I just need to get my armor on."

Even though he didn't show it, Hiei felt just as emotionally confused as Mars. He normally wouldn't have made a comment regarding her 'scent being nice.' Was he simply acting out of some form of kindness that remained suppressed in his heart?

Hiei scoffed. _Nonsense. Houou, you put us up to this. _

Mars finished transforming. As she pivoted her head, she narrowed her eyes on Hiei. The demon quickly looked away.

"Hiei, I know what I did was completely out of character... I mean... Me? Kissing you? Please, hell has a better chance of freezing over than us ever kissing."

"Get over it. We did it. I don't know what the hell I was thinking..."

"Me either."

The two fire warriors glared into each other's eyes. There was a moment of silence that filled the entire warehouse as both sides didn't budge an inch. Mars paced forward as her legs still felt a little wobbly. Nonetheless, she made it over to where Hiei stood and stood beside him.

"I just hope everyone is okay, Hiei. We have to defeat the Taiyoukai at all costs. Whatever it takes. I think you feel the same way as I do."

Hiei simply answered. "Hn."

As she pushed open the door, Mars smiled. "Good. Now, let's get back out there and kick some Taiyoukai ass. Better yet, how about we go back and lend Mukuro a hand?"

Hiei responded with a nod. He made no further comment and objected to her idea.

As Mars placed her arms around Hiei's waist, she opened up her wings and flew across toward their destination. The fire warrior duo returned back to the midst of the ongoing battles. Hiei and Mars both probed Mukuro's position as they headed off toward that specific site.

Sailor Mars frowned. _There! That Taiyoukai Mukuro was fighting is also there! I just hope we're not too late!_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Industrial Illusions Building/32nd Floor/12:19 AM**_

Meanwhile, the Duelists remained standing together as the Staff of Apophis slowly transferred its mystical power to them. Pegasus stared at the artifact with careful observation. He showed a somewhat perplexed expression as he watched the artifact.

"What's wrong, Pegasus?" Yugi inquired as he faced the Duel Monsters creator.

Joey scoffed. "Hey, what's the hold up? Why is this taking long?"

"Shouldn't we already be finished?" Tea wondered.

Pegasus tried to come up with the best possible answer as he could. "Something's wrong. It didn't take long for it to grant me the power I received."

Seto lost his patient as he stepped toward Pegasus. "You better not be lying. Pegasus, you better explain yourself."

"Wait a minute, Seto! Get back here!" Lyn cried out as she ran over to grab his arm. "We have to get this over with. Even if it takes us all night!"

"The young lady friend of yours is right, Kaiba boy," the Duel Monsters creator said as he tried to gently persuade the CEO. "Listen I..."

_**KA-BOOM!!**_

Suddenly, Pegasus' front office doors blew down. Everyone turned around in alarm as they watched two hooded figures floating inside. Yugi, Joey, and Seto recognized the two demons as they pulled out of the circle.

"Oh, did we come at a bad time?! Hehehehe!" Mordun cackled madly as he glared at the Duelists.

Merdun noticed the glowing artifact. "Hmmm? So, that must be the source of that mystic power we've sensed."

"Who are you?! This is my office you've barged into!" Pegasus barked out as he stepped forward. "I demand that you..."

Mordun lashed his right hand across, throwing out powerful air pressure that knocked Pegasus back. "Step off."

"Pegasus!" Yugi shouted as he turned toward the demons. "How did you find us?!"

"Your stench wasn't hard for me and Mordun to follow," Merdun licked his lips. "Ah, yes. Since you've all seemingly lost your powers, you're easy pickings for us."

Joey growled as he stood in front of Serenity and Mai. "Don't think we're just pushovers, ya freaks! I swear you lay one hand on my sister and my friends..."

Mordun laughed. "You won't do anything, you stupid human! Your kind is willing to go to any lengths to sacrifice yourselves. For what? A lost cause."

Max and Sam backed off as Lyn stood in front of them.

"This is a bad time to be without our Kas now, sis!" The brothers exclaimed in unison.

Lyn frowned as she tightened her fists. "I know. Damn, if only Tyra were here..."

_**CRASH!!**_

As if someone answered Lyn's prayer, a body flung itself through the glass window of the office. Everyone quickly looked over to see Morpheous, who had morphed a pair of wings, standing up. The former Rajita general looked toward Serenity, whom was safe behind her brother's back.

"Morpheous!" Serenity cried out happily.

"Serenity, thank goodness," Morpheous smiled as he faced the hooded demons. "Looks like I came in time."

"Great timing! We could use you now, man!" Tristan exclaimed.

Duke nodded. "You're the only one who can fight these creeps!"

"I'll go get Pegasus! C'mon, Seto!" Mokuba called out to his older brother as he hurried over to the silver-haired man.

Morpheous, too, noticed the Staff of Apophis. "What is that?"

"We'll explain everything in a minute! You need to hold off those two while we finish getting power from that artifact!" Yugi explained as quickly and briefly as he could.

Mai hollered out. "There's no time, hun! Go kick their asses!"

The former Rajita general turned toward the demon pair. "No need to tell me twice."

"We need everyone back in the circle. I just hope Morpheous can hold them off," Tea said.

Yugi watched Seto and Mokuba helping Pegasus up. As he waited, he tightened his fists. "You and me both, Tea. We really need that power Pegasus has with the Kas and Dragon armors gone!"

As Morpheous confronted the two demons, Mordun and Merdun snickered to themselves.

"Feh. So, they're willing to sacrifice you to us? Well, fair enough. Shall we make short work of this fool, Mordun?"

Mordun replied to Merdun's question. "Of, but of course! After you, Merdun!"

Morpheous irritably scoffed. "Why don't you two just shut up and fight?"

"Sure thing, but why don't you wait until we..."

The former Rajita general cut them off. "What did I just say?!" With that, he bum-rushed the two demons and chased them out of the room.

Yugi sighed with relief as he and the Duelists reformed their circle. _Thanks, Morpheous. _"Ok, guys! It's all or nothing now! No more room for any interruptions!" With that, he closed his eyes and allowed the Staff of Apophis to channel its mystical rays toward them. "Please, let this work."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Yugi: At long last, we've obtained the power of the Staff of Apophis!

Joey: Yeah! Now, let's beat the heck outta those two freaks! Time to show our new powers!

Mokuba: Isn't this just incredible, Seto?! We can transform into our favorite Duel Monster!

Seto: Lyn?! WHY THE HELL DID YOU CHOOSE THAT MONSTER?!

Lyn: Like it? (playfully winks)

Suzakato: Ok, guys! This is it! We're driving this Taiyoukai straight back to his seal where he belongs!

Gallantmon: You're not going to harm my friends, Taiyoukai!

Kuwabara: You're not going near Kurama, you bastard!

Yusuke: You'll have to kill me before you touch my friend!

Kiryu: Not a problem. You're only delaying the inevitable.

Kaiser Greymon: Time to show you the full power of the Ten Legendary Warriors, Taiyoukai!

Mars: Hiei! There's Mukuro! She's going to need our help!

Lady Lupin: Even with the Kuiper Belt Senshi, this creep is still giving us problems!

Sedna: We can beat him, guys! As long as we effective use our teamwork!

Moon: What's happening?

Pluto: The final Taiyoukai is getting near Kurama. We must intervene!

-

_**A Whole New Power: Spirit Fusion! The Eight Taiyoukai Gather!**_

-

Kiryu: You're all too late to stop me! Now, my fellow Taiyoukai brothers and sister… come to me!

xxxxx

**A/N: **They seriously need to get Kurama out of the enemy's clutches! But, who will end up saving him? Kuwabara? Yusuke? Botan? Koenma? Maya? Or, someone else out of the blue? Will he even be saved? Oh, so many questions. Oh, the escalating drama.

Oh, the Duelists are so close, but it's not over. Judging by the next chapter title, you have an idea of what's going to happen.

Send me a review when you have the chance. Until then, see you next time.


	11. A Whole New Power: Spirit Fusion!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** You know the drill. This movie fic is still moving along. Just four chapters left to go until _**Dawn of Chaos**_ (Season 3)!

Oh, and the Duelists finally get their newest power-up. Hope you all like it. =)

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

_**A Whole New Power: Spirit Fusion! The Eight Taiyoukai Gather!**_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/November 1, 2006/12:23 AM**_

As Yusuke was dealing with Kiryu, Kuwabara had engaged Loki, Tambo, and Lilith in battle. The orange-haired youth managed to keep the three demons away from Botan and Koenma. The prince and the ferry girl did everything they could to help Yusuke's friend. However, their lack of combat skills weren't going to be enough to even the sides.

Lilith swooped down onto Botan and slapped her across the face. The blue-haired ferry girl screamed as she fell back.

"Botan!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he rushed over to save her.

Tambo dropped down in front of Kuwabara and blocked his path. "Ha, ha! Where do we think we're going, human?!"

"Outta my way, punk!" The human male shouted as he prepared to slash the demon with his sword.

Suddenly, Loki appeared behind Kuwabara and kicked him in the back. Kuwabara grunted and doubled over from Loki's sneak attack. Tambo lunged forward and punched Kuwabara in the face. The young man fell to the ground as Tambo and Loki taunted him.

"Kuwabara! Botan!" Koenma shouted as he quickly rushed to where Kurama was.

Lilith scoffed as she flew toward Koenma. The succubus demon stopped in front of Koenma and backhanded him, preventing him from reaching Kurama.

Karasu chuckled in amusement as he pulled Kurama close to him. "Come now, Kurama. You're missing out on a marvelous show. Your friends have arrived, which means all the players of this theatrical show are ready to advance the plot. Now, all we need is a little more bloodshed to spice things up. Don't you agree, Kurama?" The dark-haired man gently stroked his fingers under Kurama's chin.

As Tambo picked Kuwabara up, Lilith dragged Koenma's body over to where Botan was laying. The succubus set Koenma down and then placed her left foot across Botan's neck.

"C'mon, I want to hear you scream, bitch," Lilith giggled as she pressed her foot down.

As the beat down ensued, Demento savored every moment of it. He shifted his eyes toward Tsukimaru and smiled wickedly.

"Stop this! There's no point to any of this!" Tsukimaru exclaimed.

"They're interfering with our progress and we cannot be delayed any further. You must realize the time will soon be at hand, do you?" Demento replied as he floated over to where Tsukimaru was imprisoned behind Karasu's bombs. "There's no stopping us, Tsukimaru. Now, you and Yusuke Urameshi's cohorts will suffer the consequences of enraging the Taiyoukai lords!"

Tambo nailed Kuwabara with a backhanded slap and knocked the young man down. Lilith continued to choke Botan as Loki continued to enjoy every moment of the humans' anguish.

"Mrow! You won't be getting in the way anymore, you annoying rats!" Loki chuckled.

Koenma barely lifted himself up as he watched Yusuke fighting off Kiryu. In the distance, he could feel their overwhelmingly powerful auras generating enough power to cause the heavens to tremble.

The son of King Enma murmured as he fell slump on the ground. "Yusuke..."

xxxxx

As Yusuke countered a straightforward punch, Kiryu thrust his other fist forward. Yusuke quickly caught the dragon's other hand as the two were interlocked in a struggle. Both of them gritted their teeth as their auras flared out, sending out light toward the heavens. The light pierced through the clouds, cutting right through them.

Yusuke locked his eyes toward Kiryu's as they continued to test each other's strength.

"Not bad, son of Raizen. Somehow, you've reawakened the demon blood in you. Here I figured you were just a mere pup. Yes, I can feel Raizen's strength from you, boy!"

Yusuke made no remark as he grasped Kiryu's hands tightly. He tried to gain as much leverage as he could before Kiryu could regain the advantage. Kiryu saw an opening as he head-butted Yusuke's forehead. The half-demon grunted as his head snapped back. Kiryu jerked his arms back and lashed his tail across as he whipped Yusuke's face. Yusuke was knocked back a few feet as Kiryu dove toward him. The dragon battered Yusuke with rapid, bone-crunching punches.

Yusuke put his arms up, countering most of Kiryu's punches. However, it wasn't enough as several punches nailed Yusuke's open sides. Kiryu thrust his right foot forward and slammed his foot into the former Spirit Detective's abdomen. Yusuke's mouth gaped as he felt the air knocked right out of his body.

"Had enough, boy?!" Kiryu roared.

Yusuke snickered as he slowly lifted his head up. A self-assured grin appeared on his face. "Nope. Got any more?"

"Heh, you're a funny one."

"I try my best..."

"Humph, I'll wipe that annoying smirk off your face," Kiryu snorted as he lunged toward Yusuke and knocked him back with his right hand.

The dragon's blow sent Yusuke falling toward the roof of a nearby building. Kiryu hovered down to where Yusuke was laying and raised his hands above his head. He instantly formed a black condensed ball of Youki. As the ball drew nearer, Yusuke instantly jumped to his feet and threw himself at the ball. With one swift kick, he redirected the ball toward Kiryu.

"I think this is yours!"

Kiryu snarled as he caught the ball and launched it right back at Yusuke.

As he drew his fingers together, Yusuke collected enough energy and unleashed a bluish wave of Reiki.

"What... what's this?!" Kiryu exclaimed in astonishment.

"_**Sprit Wave!!**_" The former Detective roared as he fired an encompassing wave of blue energy. This spiritual energy immediately engulfed Kiryu's Youki ball and cancelled out the Taiyoukai's attack.

"Gah! It's coming towards me!" Kiryu shouted as he crossed his arms in front.

_**Ba-boom!!**_

The Taiyoukai took the overwhelming force head on as he braced himself. Though, as Yusuke continued to channel more spirit power into Genkai's inherited technique, Kiryu found himself on the receiving end of the wave.

"No... it's... IT'S STRONG!! NOOOOO!!! ARRRGHHH!!"

As the wave engulfed Kiryu, the dragon screamed out and was sent flying up into the heavens. Yusuke abruptly stopped his attack as he clasped both hands together. A red aura cloaked his entire body as he channeled his Youki to recover his energy.

"Not yet!" Yusuke yelled as he flew up and pursued Kiryu. "I know you're not dead yet!"

Once Yusuke reached near the top of the clouds, he spotted Kiryu panting and recovering from the Spirit Wave attack. The half-demon smirked as he noticed the damage inflicted on Kiryu's body.

"Not looking so hot now, are ya?!"

Kiryu scowled angrily while shaking his head. "That wasn't just spirit energy you released in that attack of yours, wasn't it?!"

"You're catching on, big guy. You're not so slow-minded like I thought."

"Heh, yes, as I can see... you mixed your spirit and demon energies together. What you just utilized was the rare Sacred Energy," Kiryu pointed out.

Yusuke nodded. "I can only use it for a short time. Luckily, I've only used a quarter of it. I've got plenty to spare. More than enough to grind your face into the ground!"

As the Taiyoukai listened, he simply chortled. "Yes, but I assure you that won't happen. I have an important errand and I intend to get what I need. Now, enough of this. I'll make sure you stay dead!"

"Sorry, but dying's a bitch and I'm not about to fall over for a third time!"

With that, both Kiryu and Yusuke flew toward one another. As they thrust their right arms forward, their fists connected with each other's faces. As a result of their collision, a massive explosion of red, blue, and black lights expanded across the heavens. The heavens once again shook under their spiritual and demonic energy pressures.

xxxxx

"C'mon, Kiryu! You can do it!" Demento cheered for the dragon.

Meanwhile, Tambo and Loki were making short work of Kuwabara as they double teamed him. Lilith held Botan up by her shirt and slapped her across the face.

"Stop..." Koenma muttered as he stood up on his own. "You're not going to get away with this!"

Loki snickered as he noticed Koenma standing. "Mrow. But, we already have! What are you stupid? You want another beating? Well, I don't mind clawing out your eyes myself, princey-poo!" He mocked the prince as he methodically paced toward Koenma's royal son.

Tambo grunted as he let Kuwabara fall out of his grasp. "Humph, and this human can't even fight back anymore."

Before long, Kuwabara clenched his fists and fell to his knees. He muttered under clenched teeth. "That's what you think, lard ass."

With that said, Kuwabara brought his hands up and summoned his Spirit Sword. He hopped back to his feet and caught Tambo with a single swipe. As Kuwabara slashed his weapon, he severed Tambo's left arm off and punched him in the face. Tambo was knocked back as Kuwabara regained his footing.

"UGH! MY ARM!" Tambo freaked out as he gripped his limbless stump. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!"

"Credit or cash?" Kuwabara scoffed as he kicked the severed arm aside. "You aren't so tough now."

The green-skinned demon backed off as he stammered. "Wa-wa-wait! Hold it! Let's talk!"

"I don't have any time to waste chatting with a freak like you. I'm setting Kurama and those other two free! But, don't think you're getting away with just one arm removed!"

"GAH! NO! NO!" Tambo panicked as he stepped back.

Lilith turned as she noticed Tambo backing away from Kuwabara. "Ugh, must I do everything?"

Before the succubus could take action, Botan moved her hand toward her robe pocket and pulled out a small handheld device. The ferry girl moved it in front of Lilith's face and pressed a button under the object, which triggered a spray mechanism. The spray caught Lilith by surprise as it blinded her.

"UGH! MY FACE! WHAT... WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Lilith screamed as she tried to remove the spray from her eyes.

The succubus released Botan, who fell to her knees. The blue-haired ferry girl coughed as she tried getting oxygen back into her lungs.

"Botan! Hurry!" Koenma yelled out.

"Right..." Botan answered as she pulled out a makeup case. She tossed it over to Koenma, who caught it with one hand. "Bingo."

Koenma opened up the supposed 'makeup case' and revealed a tiny robotic insect. He pulled the insect out and pressed a button, which sat on top of its head. This activation button allowed for the dragonfly insect to fly out of the case.

"This ought to lure out Karasu's bombs," Koenma muttered. "Luckily our research team was able to make one of these. Let's hope it works... "

As the insect flew across, Karasu's bombs shifted their attention toward their new target. They flew out en masse and followed the insect, which lured the bombs away. This freed Tsukimaru from Karasu's bomb prison.

"Ah, thank you, Prince Koenma!" Tsukimaru exclaimed as he looked toward Saya.

Saya happily called out to her demon lover. "Tsukimaru!"

"Be strong, Saya. You stay put and let me help our comrades," the demon advised his human girlfriend. As he turned toward Demento, he pointed at the demon sorcerer. "You're mine!"

"Oh no! Karasu! Put yourself to good use and get rid of this traitor!" Demento barked an order to the dark-haired demon.

As he overheard Demento's command, Karasu summoned another batch of demonic bombs. "You won't escape these!" As he launched his bombs at Tsukimaru, he also redirected a few toward Koenma and Botan. "I'll ensure that there won't be any further delays. Now... BEGONE!!"

The bombs flew out into three different directions. Tsukimaru was an obvious target, but he was also aiming to eliminate the two weakest links of the group. Kuwabara quickly shifted his attention to the bombs and was left in a difficult situation. Could he save three people simultaneously? That question quickly jumbled in his thoughts. He quickly took immediate action and moved toward Botan, since she was the closest.

"Kuwabara!!" Botan cried out.

"Get back, Botan!" Kuwabara barked as he threw himself in front of Botan.

"Ha! So, you went to protect the woman first?! How noble of you!" Karasu laughed manically.

As Kuwabara closed his eyes, he prepared to meet his fate. Botan moved aside as she, too, would be caught in the explosion if she didn't move. Tsukimaru growled as he turned toward Koenma.

Then, from out of nowhere, a swift figure jumped down from above and pulled Koenma to the side. Tsukimaru caught onto this swift act by Koenma's savior and felt pulsating beats in his chest. As he closed his eyes, he reopened them to unveil a pair of red eyes. The demon's hair slightly shifted up, almost becoming spiky. Tsukimaru quickly dashed across, outmaneuvering Tsukimaru's bombs. He stopped in front of the same place Koenma used to be as the bombs (intended for Koenma) came toward him. He raced across and jumped out of a hair's breadth of being blasted from both sides.

_**BA-BOOM!! BA-BOOM!!**_

Tsukimaru remained adrift in mid-air temporarily as he dropped down in front of Saya.

"Tsukimaru! Oh thank goodness!" Saya said as she embraced the demon.

Tsukimaru took a deep breath and 'reverted' back to his normal state. "Yes... I managed to save two of them..."

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

Unfortunately, the demon spoke too soon. The bombs blasted both Kuwabara and Botan as smoke shrouded the area they were standing on. At least, they thought the two were done in. As the smoke cleared, Kuwabara stood with his Dimension Sword in hand. Botan was behind him and completely safe out of harm's way.

Koenma opened his eyes as he found himself being shielded by Okami.

"Okami?!" The prince was shocked by the Lycan's surprise appearance. "How did you...?"

"I'll explain later, but it was lucky I found you here, my friend," Okami said as he stood up and offered Koenma a hand. As the prince took the Lycan's hand, the prince was lifted back to his feet.

"Hey, is that Shura resting on your back?" Koenma blinked as he noticed Yomi's son hanging on by Okami's back fur.

Okami confirmed with a nod. "Yes, he and I were beaten by the Taiyoukai that Yusuke's fighting right now." He turned, observing Kiryu and Yusuke's adrenaline-rushed battle. "He's unconscious right now and I couldn't afford to leave him."

"Ah, well, that's awfully kind of you to look after another demon's son. You do have wonderful father-like qualities after all!" Koenma remarked.

Demento observed the events unfold as he quickly glided away from his enemies. As for Loki, he quickly fled to where Karasu stood.

Karasu closely observed Kuwabara and studied his Dimension Sword intently. "He cancelled out my bombs with just that sword. No, that's no ordinary spirit sword." Suddenly, he noticed that the fabric of space was sliced through in front of Kuwabara. "So, that's it. Kurama's friend has a sword that can slice through dimensions. My bombs must have detonated on the other side of that hole. Well, this is an intriguing development."

As the dimension rip closed up, Kuwabara stood his ground.

"Botan, are you okay?" Kuwabara inquired, awaiting for the ferry girl's response.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine. Thanks, Kuwabara," she nodded.

"Good, now get back with Koenma. You really shouldn't get in the way. I'll handle these creeps."

"Right," Botan replied as she stood up and hurried over to Koenma. "This is the last time I'm getting my hands dirty like this!"

Koenma sighed as he directed his attention toward Karasu. "We still need to retrieve Kurama. Yusuke won't be able to hold off that Taiyoukai for long. If we stay here too long, we'll only become causalities."

"Agreed. Retrieving Kurama is our first and foremost priority," Okami stated as he looked toward Tsukimaru and Saya. "Hmmm. Who are those two?"

"I don't know, but they were also held captive by these freaks," Kuwabara answered directly. "Looks like they'll be okay."

"For now that is! You wretched fools aren't getting out of this alive! I swear it!" The demon sorcerer proclaimed as he garnered everyone's attention. "Karasu, bring the demon fox here!"

As Karasu swiftly sprinted toward Demento, he carried Kurama along and set the red-haired half-breed down. Tambo limped over while carrying his severed arm. Loki helped Lilith across as he led her back to the others.

"Give it up, Demento. Two of your followers don't look like they're ready to fight. I doubt Karasu and that annoying feline can take Okami and Kuwabara together. Surrender Kurama to us. This is your final warning," Koenma demanded, making his ultimatum.

Karasu chortled while standing in front of Kurama. "This is not a problem. Demento, leave them to me."

Suddenly, before Karasu could make his next move, Tsukimaru quickly cut off his path and stood in between the two groups. Koenma and company were beginning to question Tsukimaru's motives, but Demento grew irritated of his former cohort. Botan walked over by Saya and offered her a hand, which she readily accepted.

"Tsukimaru, you are going to regret betraying me. I swear it," Demento vowed as he gritted his teeth. "Karasu! Loki! Show them no mercy! Leave Kurama with me." As he clapped his hands, a barrier formed around Kurama. The sorcerer levitated the sealed fox demon into mid-air and forged a bubble-like construct around himself.

"Okami, how about giving me a hand?" Kuwabara offered as he pressed his feet down.

The old Lycan nodded. "I figured you could take them alone, Kuwabara."

"Well, thanks for the consideration, but I figure it'll be over a lot quicker if you help out."

Tsukimaru shifted his eyes on Karasu and Loki. "Here they come! One of us will need to save the fox demon. Human, I'll leave that job to you. The Lycan and I will hold these two off!"

Kuwabara nodded as he readied his Dimension sword. "Right. I'll need one of you to toss me up!" The orange-haired human narrowed his sights on Demento's barrier. _I'm coming, Kurama!_

As the trio mounted their assault on Demento's group, Koenma erected a barrier for himself, Botan, and Saya.

"Tsukimaru!" Saya shouted in encouragement.

Botan cheered on. "Get 'em, boys! Oh..." The blue-haired ferry girl twirled around and faced Saya. "Wait a minute! That Tsukimaru demon... is he really your boyfriend?"

As she shook her head, Saya blushed while covering her nude body with her blanket. "Yes... well... you see... we just meet a few days ago. By the way, my name is Saya Sagara."

Koenma noted. "Phillipe's sister?"

"That's right! You guys know him?" Saya blinked in confusion.

"Well, sort of... he and his friends helped us out against those alien invaders three years ago," Botan said as she grabbed Saya's hands. "But, I must say... that demon is quite the handsome man! How did you manage to bag such a hottie?!"

Saya sweat-dropped. "Well, you see... it all happened so fast... um..." She stammered on, finding it difficult to explain her relationship to two complete strangers.

"Let's cut the chit-chat, ladies. There's going to be a brawl ensuing. Let's hope they can stop Demento and his crew," Koenma gritted his teeth as he refocused his sights on Yusuke and Kiryu in the distance. "C'mon, Yusuke. If you can at least defeat that Taiyoukai, our chances of beating the rest will be good." _We're counting on you and the others to seal the Taiyoukai right back up. At the same time, we'll clean up my father's mess. _

xxxxx

Kiryu knocked Yusuke back several feet back after hitting him with his tail. However, Yusuke grabbed Kiryu's tail and twirled him around. With one mighty swing, Raizen's descendant threw him into a collapsing satellite tower. Kiryu crash landed on top of a satellite dish as he rebounded and flew up to shake off the damage done to him.

"What fun! I haven't been this excited for a battle for a long time. Raizen, you left a worthy descendant."

Yusuke panted as his demonic markings appeared on his body. "C'mon! Is that all you've got?!"

Kiryu broke out into a deep laughter. "Ahahahaha! Not a chance!" Suddenly, he ceased his laughter as something caught his eye. He turned and noticed Demento's position. He also sensed Kurama's presence, which brought a smile to his face. "It won't be long now. My brethren should be here to join me shortly. The sacrifice shall provide us with substantial energy to empower us all and restore us to our rightful places as Lords of the Makai! Oh yes... and even you won't stop me, son of Raizen!"

As Yusuke paused, he placed a hand on his chest. _It's all or nothing. I can't let him get Kurama! _

Kiryu flew toward Yusuke as the two traded blows and glided across Tokyo's skyline, brightening the early November skies. Like two Titans from Greek myth, the two superpowers made the heavens tremble under their sheer collective power. This was a battle of two high S-Class beings, which Spirit World has long feared.

xxxxx

_**Domino City/Industrial Illusions Building/32nd Floor/12:29 AM**_

Meanwhile, the Duelists were gathered around the Staff of Apophis. They were attempting to receive a new power from this mystical item as it would allow them another chance to aid their allies. Unfortunately, the demonic ghouls, Mordun and Merdun, intervened as they attempted to finish off the Duelists before the power transfer could finish. Luckily, Morpheous was able to make a last-minute save and fended off the ghouls.

So far, the power transfer was not going as quickly as expected, and one person in particular was getting a bit impatient.

"Hey, Pegasus! Isn't this thing done yet?" Kaiba shouted.

"Now, now, Kaiba-boy. When it's done you'll all know it." Pegasus carefully observed the Duelists as he contemplated. "I believe the only reason this is taking so long would be the fact that there are twelve of you here. When I received the power, I was able to transform instantly."

"It's ok, Pegasus. Just as long as we're able to help our friends," Yugi interjected as he remained still. He felt the mystical energies coursing throughout his body. "I know this might take a while. I just hope Morpheous can hold off those two freaks for us."

Joey gulped. "Yeah... I don't wanna get eaten by those ugly creeps..."

Serenity responded. "Have faith in Morpheous, guys. I know he's strong enough to keep those two monsters away from us."

Tea agreed. "That's right. Have faith in Morpheous."

"Just wait until we get this new power. We're going to kick butt and take names," Max smirked.

"Got that right!" Sam couldn't agree more.

Mokuba whispered to his brother. "How are you doing, big brother?"

"I never thought I'd rely on magic to make me fight again," Seto bluntly answered.

Lyn chuckled. "It's not that bad. You didn't mind the Dragon armor. I'm telling you... this is going to be much better. I can feel this power coursing through me already. I'm beginning to feel stronger... wiser even."

"Concentrate everyone. If your minds drift off elsewhere, you might not receive the full capacity of the Staff's power. Keep your minds clear of any thoughts," The silver-haired man clenched his fists anxiously. _Yes, the power transfer is almost done. I hope that Morpheous fellow can keep those monsters away from this room. We can't afford any sudden distractions now._

xxxxx

Morpheous jumped into mid-air as he punched Mordun in the face. However, the former general's fist went right through the ghoul demon. Mordun seized the advantage as he decked Morpheous with a right-handed fist. Merdun quickly jumped from behind Morpheous and kicked him in the back. Morpheous was sent crashing into a desk as the ghouls hovered over him.

"Did he think he could defeat us, Merdun?"

"I doubt it, Mordun. Hasn't he realized that we're phantoms? We can become intangible whenever we desire."

Mordun shifted his eyes toward Pegasus' office. He and his partner probed the on-going spiritual power transfer. Mordun and Merdun slowly floated back to the office to finish off the Duelists.

"Hey, where do you think you two are going?!" Morpheous shouted from behind the ghouls.

Once the duo turned around, they watched as Morpheous stood up. Morpheous powered up an energy ball in his right hand and threw it at the ghouls. The ghouls zipped away in opposite directions as the ball blasted a section of a corridor. Merdun flew toward Morpheous and spat out a burning ball of fire at the alien. Morpheous clapped his hands as he summoned an Orichalcos-like barrier to shield himself. The fire ball dissipated against the alien's defensive wall.

"I don't think you realize who you're dealing with, you freaks," Morpheous growled. "I'm not letting you near Serenity and her friends, you pieces of scum."

"You think we care?! You're the one who interfered. You could have walked away and we would have spared you!" Merdun hissed.

Mordun scoffed as his right arm extended out. "But you brought this upon yourself! You'll die with the rest of those weak human fools!"

Morpheous deactivated his barrier as he sidestepped Mordun's outstretched hand. He quickly snatched the demon's hand and threw him against a side wall. Mordun fell through the side wall as debris buried him. As Morpheous turned, Merdun swiftly came up from behind and bit him on his right shoulder. The alien yelped in pain as he removed Merdun's mouth off his shoulder and threw him across the hallway.

"So, you freaks think I'm not worth your time anymore? Look who's talking now!" Morpheous yelled out. He stalked over to Mordun and picked him up. "The way I see it... you two aren't worth MY time." As he threw Mordun back in the hall, he ran up and kicked him over to the opposite side wall. "KYAH! DIE!"

Mordun's eyes bulged out as Morpheous drove his knee into his face. Morpheous punched Mordun all over with repeated fists. As for Merdun, he slowly drifted off the ground as he quickly flew over to save his partner. Morpheous quickly turned and fired a beam at Merdun. The ghoul quickly dodged Morpheous' direct beam and spat out another fireball. The alien summoned another barrier. Once the fireball dissipated against the barrier, Morpheous dropped his defense shield and ran up to punch the demon. Merdun phased right through Morpheous fist and slipped through the alien himself.

As Morpheous quickly turned, he noticed Merdun pulling Mordun off the wall. The ghouls opened their mouths as they spewed more fireballs at the alien's direction. Morpheous ran up through the barrage of fireballs and batted several aside. The alien cupped his hands together and fired a condensed, green beam at the ghouls. However, they both phased through Morpheous' beam and let the attack to blast another section of a hallway.

"You two are really getting on my nerves!" Morpheous snarled irritably.

Merdun and Mordun both laughed manically while sticking out their tongues.

The former Rajita general muttered as he remained poised to attack. "C'mon Yugi. Are you, Serenity, and the others done yet? It shouldn't take much longer, right?!"

xxxxx

Suddenly, Pegasus watched in awe as twelve pillars of golden light spread across the room. The pillars descended over the twelve Duelists as they immediately opened their eyes. Their eyes were astonished by the golden pillars of light, which illuminated the entire office.

"Wow, how pretty..." Serenity remarked as she smiled.

Mai stared at the pillar of light above her. "So, what now?"

"At last, we're getting to the fun part," remarked the Duel Monsters creator. "Here it comes!"

_**Shoom!!**_

The Staff of Apophis unleashed another set of twelve golden pillars. This time these pillars coalesced with the other twelve pillars. These mystical energies combined as they quickly unleashed a showering aura of golden light. Each of the twelve Duelists watched as their bodies were engulfed by the golden light. They all lifted their heads as Egyptian hieroglyphic symbols formed on their foreheads.

Pegasus gaped in shock as he observed the twelve Duelists being imbued by the golden mystic light. _Now the question is... which Duel Monster will each of you become? I think Yugi-boy and Kaiba-boy are no-brainers._

As the energies entered their bodies, the Duelists watched as their bodies started to take on new forms.

"What-what's happening?!" Joey exclaimed as he watched his body alternate.

Tea looked up as a blue magician's hat appeared on her head. "Hey, that looks familiar!"

Tristan noticed a large missile launcher in his right hand and a bandolier of bullets across his chest. "Where have I seen this before?!"

Mokuba watched as his brother's skin was turning blue. "Big brother! Your skin!"

Seto gaped in shock as he watched his skin turning light blue. He quickly turned and noticed Lyn was going through the same thing.

"Joey! What's happening to us?!" Serenity cried out as a third-eye formed on her forehead.

"Everyone! Relax! I can assure you that this is part of the process!" Pegasus attempted to explain. "Your minds are subconsciously choosing a Duel Monster for you to transform into. The first transformation is always a bit... weird, but once you get the hang of it, you'll be able to transform into any Duel Monster you want!"

"So, we're able to transform into the other Duel Monsters in our decks?" Mai asked as her skin turned blue and her hair became pink.

"Yes, and your bodies are already beginning to accept the transformations, Miss Valentine. You're obviously becoming a Harpy's Lady."

"Wow, no kidding!" Joey exclaimed as he happily drooled toward Mai's direction.

Mai snapped as she angrily pointed to her boyfriend. "And don't forget I'll have a whip, Joseph! So, you better keep any perverted ideas to yourself!"

Max snickered as black armor now covered parts of his body. "I know what I'm going to become, but look at Seto and sis, Sam."

"They're going to be Blue-Eyes White Dragons! This is gonna be so awesome!" Sam became giddy at the notion of two powerful dragons on their side.

Mokuba smirked as his body was already covered in white armor. "Those two demons aren't going to know what'll hit 'em! Right, bro?"

Seto Kaiba gritted his teeth as he noticed Lyn's grin widening into a mischievous one. "Lyn?"

"So, we're both going to become a Blue-Eyes? Well, I think we're going to wreck those demons and clean up our town in a snap, aren't we?" She gave a sly smile.

"Well..." Seto stopped abruptly as he turned and noticed an explosion in the background. "Pegasus, we are done yet?!"

"Just about..." Pegasus clasped his hands together.

The twelve Duelists looked at one another as their bodies underwent the final phase of the transformation process. The golden aura of light covered the entire room as a shimmering glow concealed the Duelists completely. Then, as they were about to finish, Morpheous dashed right back inside the office room. Merdun and Mordun followed back in as they noticed the shining golden circle of light.

"What in Makai's name is going on?!" Merdun hissed as he covered his face from the light.

Mordun cried out. "This energy... I can't even get near it!"

As Morpheous turned, a broadened smile formed on the alien's face. "Yes! It's about time, my friends!"

Pegasus called out to the Duelists. "Now, to complete the transformation, repeat after me... _**Activate: Spirit Fusion!**_"

Without any hesitation, the twelve Duelists shouted out in unison. "_**ACTIVATE: SPIRIT FUSION!!**_"

_**SHOOM!!**_

After they shouted out the exact chant phrase, the golden barrier of light faded. The ghouls and Morpheous paused briefly as they observed twelve new figure standing in place of the Duelists.

"Wha-what is this? What happened to those wretched humans?!" Merdun wondered.

Mordun was just as befuddled as his partner. "Are they gone? What sorcery is this?!"

"That's _them_, you freaks. Those are the humans you thought were 'weak,'" Morpheous answered their questions. As he pivoted his head forward, the alien smiled in satisfaction as his friends were ready to unveil their new 'Spirit Fusion' forms. "Not bad, my friends. Now, you've gained a power that'll surely help our other friends."

In place of Yugi Muto was the Dark Magician. Yes, the same Dark Magician that has been a part of Yugi's deck since the start and his trademark monster. The mighty magician stood prominent and tall in his dark purple garb wear. His cap was tilted forward, but the face of the magician still maintained Yugi's facial features, including his purple-and-black eyes. Yugi held his magical staff in his right hand and slammed it down with authority.

In place of Joey Wheeler was the Flame Swordsman. Like Yugi, he looked exactly like one of his favorite Duel Monsters. His blue-and-red body armor glistened under the remnants of the golden light. He also retained his normal facial features. In his right hand, Joey carried a large flame saber.

Taking Tea Gardner's place was the Dark Magician Girl. She wore the same revealing, blue-and-pink attire like the female magician monster. Her hair color and facial features were retained. Tea twirled her magical staff as she floated beside Yugi and Joey.

Tristan Taylor had taken the form of the Cyber Commander. He carried a large cannon in his right hand as a bandolier encircled his chest. His body was covered under a brown shirt. Like the others, he still retained his face and his hair remained the same. Tristan walked over beside his other three friends and held his cannon up.

Duke Devlin emerged as the gigantic Orgoth the Relentless. The massive dark knight was garbed in purple-and-black armor. Two horns jutted out the sides of his helmet and two yellow, slanted eyes appeared inside his helmet. Duke carried his massive sword in his right hand and slammed it down in front, startling Merdun and Mordun.

Mai Valentine stepped out and unveiled her Harpy Lady form. Her entire skin complexion was light blue. Her hair was long and pink, which lengthened at least fourteen inches down her back. She wore a revealing mono-kini, which barely covered her well-endowed chest. She now wore long, purple armored pants. In addition, a blue-feathered skirt adorned her lithe waistline. Her hands and feet were bird-like and equipped with sharp talons. The only feature that remained unchanged was her face and eyes. Mai screeched as she cracked her long whip.

Taking Serenity Wheeler's place was the Goddess with the Third-Eye. Her frame was covered under a green cloak as a pair of white feathers adorned the sides of her head. The most distinctive feature of her Duel Monster form was the third eye embedded on her forehead. Her hair was now a darker shade of brown, but her facial features were retained. Serenity floated down next to her friends and unveiled her third eye.

As for Seto Kaiba, he had obviously taken the form of his favorite monster: the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The gigantic dragon towered over Yugi and the others. His head and body already was too large for the room to contain him. His wings spread out and cracked open the nearest windows. The majestic dragon screamed out, causing the ghouls to fly back. Seto flew through the roof of Pegasus' office and encircled the rooftop.

In place of Mokuba Kaiba was the Paladin of White Dragon, a blue-armored knight who carried a lance in his right hand. As he opened up his helmet, Mokuba revealed his normal face. Mokuba walked beside the other Duelists and readied his sword for battle.

Sam Stromberg stepped forward as he, too, unveiled his near gigantic frame. He had turned into the Chaos Emperor Dragon. Sam roared out as he set its sets on Merdun and Mordun.

Max Stromberg was revealed as Black Luster Soldier. He carried both a shield and armor just like his Ka. Max gripped his sword and armed himself for battle.

All that was left was Lyn...

"Another Blue-Eyes White Dragon? Oh, dear me..." Pegasus gasped as he briefly paused. His mouth gaped until a small chuckle escaped his lips. "Well, well, this is an unexpected twist. And here I thought you couldn't get any better. You have taste, my dear."

In place of Lyn Stromberg was the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!

The Duelists all gaped in shock as Lyn/Toon Dragon flew around giggling and laughing like a maniac.

"Woo-hahahaha!" Lyn giggled as she noticed Seto flying down next to her.

The gigantic dragon growled intensely as it transformed back into Seto Kaiba.

"LYN?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" Seto snapped as he yelled at the Toon Dragon.

The Toon Dragon turned back into Lyn as she struck a pose and winked. "Surprised ya, didn't I? Ha! You thought I was going for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, didn't ya? Huh? C'mon, admit it! I got ya good!"

Pegasus laughed aloud. "Oh, Kaiba-boy, lighten up and smile! She wanted to go for something against the norm and I don't blame her for it. At least your girlfriend has a sense of humor!"

The blue-haired girl snickered as she elbowed Seto's side. "Don't get so riled up. I would've gone for a regular ol' Blue-Eyes, but I just remembered the Toon Dragon was smaller, yet just as strong. Besides, you're going to thank me when it comes time to save your ass."

Seto scowled and turned away. "Lyn, I thought you were better than that! That monster brings back a lot of horrible memories."

"Sorry, but it was the first monster to cross my mind," Lyn apologized. "Anyway, don't we have two uninvited guests we need to kick out?"

Yugi nodded. "With all of us together, they can't touch us."

Morpheous quickly jumped over to where Serenity stood. He glanced over her new form and smiled. "You look good, Serenity. Do you feel any stronger than before?"

"Yes, and I'm going to fight alongside you, Morpheous," she said.

Joey grinned and twirled his sword. "Looks like we're back in action, guys! Woo, let's give these new Spirit Fusion powers a test drive!" With that, his sword was ignited in flames as he unleashed a fire burst at the ghouls.

As they dodged the fire blast, Merdun and Mordun flew up through the hole in the ceiling (which Seto/Blue Eyes made a minute ago).

"Ugh, and I just had my roof repaired a week ago," Pegasus groaned. "Oh, well. With all the money I possess, repairs can be done within the coming week. Though, I digress. Still, I won't tolerate home wreckers!" With that, Pegasus quickly turned into the Toon Summoned Skull and flew up through the roof hole.

"Let's go after them, guys!" Mokuba called out. "Seto! Change back! I can hitch a ride on your back!"

As Seto transformed back to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Mokuba hopped onto his brother's back. Lyn turned back into her Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon form and flew up alongside Seto. Max jumped onto Sam's back and guided his brother up through the roof hole.

"Well, this is going to be fun," Mai smirked as she held her whip. "Ready, Joseph?"

Joey replied. "Let's do it."

Yugi called out. "Follow me!" As he jumped up, the magician levitated off the floor and flew out through the roof hole.

All the remaining Duelists followed Yugi and landed outside on the rooftop of Industrial Illusions. Merdun and Mordun found themselves backed into a corner as the Spirit Fused Duelists surrounded them from all sides.

"Well, that was quite an impressive show you put on, humans!" Merdun snickered as he placed his back against Mordun's. "But, my partner here and I don't go without tricks of our own. Shall we demonstrate, Mordun?"

"Yes! Let's show these humans what true power really means, Merdun!"

Morpheous carefully eyed the two demons. "Now, what are those two up to?"

The two ghouls faced one another and slapped each other's faces as they embraced each other. Then, a purple aura shrouded them completely. Their voices simultaneously chanted a hymn as their bodies meshed against one another.

"_**UNIFY!!**_"

As they completed their hymn, the ghouls fused into one. Their cloaks were thrown off as a massive blob of green flesh took their place. This large blob expanded out as it assumed a massive, humanoid form. The giant grew out arms and legs. Then, a head emerged from out of the top. The titan stood up, nearly thirty-feet tall. His soft skin hardened as rows of spikes protruded all across his back, elbows, knees and arms. One, gigantic yellow eye opened on the monster's forehead, giving it a Cyclops-like appearance. A dark purple aura brilliantly shimmered around his body as he stepped forward.

"We are now... MOERDUN!!"

"Now, you guys! Before they finish transforming!" Yugi called out.

"RIGHT!"

As the Duelists headed off to attack the still-transforming giant, Yugi and Joey led the charge.

"Ready, Yug?!"

"Let's do it, Joey!"

As he pointed his staff forward, Yugi fired a magical green blast. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

Joey roared out as he slashed his sword, unleashing a burning wave of fire at Moerdun.

The two attacks nailed the demon's chest as it knocked it back.

"We got him! Nice work, Yug!" Joey said.

Duke jumped on top of Moerdun and pierced his sword through the demon's chest. Moerdun roared out in anguish as he tried to throw the armored giant off his chest.

"GET OFF!! REMOVE THIS SWORD!!"

"Yeah, right! Not even if you beg for mercy!" Duke yelled out as he pushed the sword through.

From above, Tea pointed her magical staff and aimed for fire. She stopped as Serenity and Mai glided toward her.

"Hey, you weren't about to take the glory for yourself? Were you, Tea?" Mai asked.

Serenity added. "Let's make our attacks even stronger! You know by combining them."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Tea nodded in approval. "All right, girls! Let's blast this freak into hole he crawled out of!"

"Allow me, Tea!" Mai offered as she pulled out three more whips out of her hair. She handed one to Serenity and the other to Tea. With the two remaining whips, Mai dove toward the fallen giant and lashed her whips across. The whips quickly wrapped around the demon's wrists. She swiftly flew around the demon's back, tying both whips together and bounding the demon together. "Now, you two!"

Tea flew down toward the demon's feet. Serenity followed Tea along. As the two girls flew around Moerdun's feet, they tied the whips together around the giant's ankles and tied his feet up.

"Nice work! Now, let's get together, girls!" Mai called out.

As the three female Duelists came together, they simultaneously launched their attacks from different angles.

Tea fired a magical blast from her staff. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

Serenity fired a powerful, condensed beam out of her third eye. "_**Three-Eye Beam!!**_"

Mai raised her hands as she summoned a shower of feathered blades down on the giant. "_**Harpy's Feather Blades!!**_"

Moerdun yelled out in excruciating pain as the girls' attacks inflicted damage to various parts of his body. Even worse, he couldn't get himself free from the unbreakable whips that the girls used to tie him down.

"WHY CAN I NOT BREAK THESE CHAINS?!" Moerdun roared out angrily. His angry cries became loud like whiny screams.

Mai covered her ears. "Ugh, he whines worse than a two-year-old. How pathetic."

Tea winced. "I second that notion. Would someone shut him up?!"

Meanwhile, Pegasus (as the Toon Summoned Skull) held up a scorecard reading: _**Home Wreckers 0 | Duelists 6**_.

"Yeah, really nice touch there, Pegasus!" Joey remarked. "We're definitely kicking his butt!" He turned away and groaned. _He's really getting into this. Yeesh, he's even creepier as a toon! _

Tristan launched a bombardment of missiles out of his cannon. They blasted the fallen demon from all sides as Duke removed the sword out of Moerdun's chest.

Sam descended near Moerdun and fired several blasts from his mouth. The demon gritted his teeth intensely as the blasts incinerated his entire back. Max slashed his sword across and unleashed a projectile attack at Moerdun. The attack sliced across and lacerated the demon's entire face.

Morpheous dashed right up to Moerdun and kicked him hard in the face. The blow knocked two of the demon's front teeth right out of his mouth and shattered his upper jaw.

"TAKE THAT!!" Morpheous roared out as he jumped upward. "Seto, Lyn, you two take it from here!"

Seto set himself down as he opened his mouth.

"Let him have it, Seto!" Mokuba declared.

As he listened to Mokuba's command, Seto gaped his mouth open and prepared to fire. Then, Lyn dropped in to give her boyfriend a hand as she opened her mouth. Both dragons unleashed twin streaming bursts of white light. Mokuba fired a beam of light through his sword, adding more firepower to the dragons' combined blast.

"_**PURIFYING LIGHT!!**_"

The blue stream blasted Moerdun as the demon let out his final screams. The overwhelming burst of light was enough to engulf the demon whole and vaporized him into dust. The Blue-Eyes Dragons scored the finishing blow, but everyone else made sure to chip in and use efficient teamwork to overwhelm the demon.

"And score one for OUR TEAM!!" Pegasus did a victory dance much to everyone's chagrin.

"You didn't even do anything, Pegasus!" Joey snapped as he called down for Pegasus.

Serenity sighed with relief. "We did it!"

Tea smiled as she stared at the scattered remains of Moerdun. "We wouldn't have beaten him if we didn't have these new powers."

"I think I'm really going to like this new power," Mai smiled evilly as she looked over her body. "Not bad."

Yugi floated over to where Seto stood. "We did it, my friends."

"Hey, Yugi! Now we can go and help the others!" Mokuba called out from above as he jumped off his brother's head.

Lyn descended over to Yugi. "Did ya see what Seto and I did?! We sent that bastard to the other side with that blast!"

"Right you are, Lyn. But, there'll be plenty of other demons out there. Right now I can sense an overwhelming number of demonic presences scattered around Tokyo. Right now our other friends like the Tamers, the Legendary Warriors, and the Senshi are locked in battle with these powerful entities."

Tristan walked up next to Yugi . "So, what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"Just a moment!" Pegasus yelled as he swooped down in front of the Duelists. "Before you go, I want to see you all off. You were very fortunate to have found me. Otherwise, I don't know how I would've shown you the Staff of Apophis."

"We never imagined there'd be another powerful artifact," Yugi postulated.

Tea bowed her head. "Thanks, Pegasus."

"Wow, I never thought we'd be saying thank you to you of all people, but whatever," Mai said.

As Pegasus turned back to his normal human self, he shifted his eyes up to Seto and smirked. "You look so proud standing there, Kaiba-boy. I hope this new power will help you and Yugi-boy against your current enemies. Good luck. And to you all... be careful. Let's hope we'll see each other again."

Seto scoffed as he turned away.

Lyn flew over toward Pegasus as she turned back to her human self. "Seto says for you to stay out of harm's way and watch yourself."

"Granted, I'll do just that," the Duel Monsters creator took a bow and walked off.

As Yugi turned around, he looked ahead toward Tokyo and noticed explosive blasts in the distance. The Duelists gathered as they watched numerous figures gliding across the city.

"Tyra's out there with the Kuiper Belt Senshi. We've got to go out there and give our friends a hand," Lyn stated.

As Seto quickly transformed into his human form, he walked over behind Lyn and placed a hand on her back.

"That's the plan, Lyn," Seto reassured her.

As she heard this from Seto, Lyn turned and smiled. "Yeah. Let's go out and make a statement, guys."

"Time for these demon freaks to know to realize who they're messing with!" Joey pumped his fists up.

Serenity grabbed Morpheous' hand. "We're going to fight together, right?"

"That's right, and we'll watch each other's backs, Serenity," Morpheous replied.

As he pointed his staff toward the city, Yugi garnered the Duelists' attention. "Right. Let's get going, everyone! Time to take back our city and drive these demons back to the abyss!"

"RIGHT!" The Duelists cried out in unison.

As Seto transformed back into the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, he allowed Mokuba to ride his back. Lyn turned back into the Toon-Eyes White Dragon (much to Seto's dismay) and followed her boyfriend along. Tristan, Max, and Duke rode on Sam as he flew along with his passengers aboard. All the other Duelists had no trouble flying as they followed the dragons toward the heart of Tokyo.

As Pegasus turned, he watched the Duelists depart. A calm smile curled on his face as he placed a hand over his missing eye (where the Millennium Eye used to be).

"Good luck to you, young Duelists," the man murmured as he walked away.

xxxxx

_**Kaibaland Theme Park/Western Section/12:35 AM**_

The Tamers and their digimon partners shifted the tide of the battle to their favor. Shishi struggled to maintain his footing as Gallantmon Crimson Mode pushed him back.

"IMPOSSIBLE!! WHERE ARE YOU GETTING THIS EXTRA BOOST OF STRENGTH?!" Shishi bellowed as Gallantmon's saber twisted around inside his forehead and slashed open his head.

Gallantmon grunted as he gripped his saber. "Didn't I tell you?! I'm not letting you harm all those I care about! You and your kind want to enslave us?! You want to take our world for your own?! Not as long as we're still here!"

"He's right!" Suzakato cried out. "Our friends depend on us to defeat you, and that is what we intend to do!!"

Just as he shouted his declaration, both Gallantmon and Suzakato gained a sudden boost of strength. They yelled out simultaneously as they managed to somehow lift Shishi right off his feet. Though, Genbu and Mega Gargomon lent a hand as they helped Suzakato and Gallantmon CM. Himakko and Youkai Inumon joined in the effort as they forced Shishi off the ground. Finally, Seirika and Sakuyamon joined her friends.

"WHAT?! NO!! THIS CAN'T BE!!" Shishi roared as his entire body was lifted off the ground. He frantically tried to kick himself out of the Beast Tamers and company's stranglehold. _I never took their resolve to be this strong! It seems Kiryu will have more than he's bargained for!_

"NOW, EVERYONE!! LET HIM HAVE IT!!" Suzakato and Gallantmon cried out in unison.

All four Beast Tamers transferred some of their power through Gallantmon's saber. Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, and Mega Gargomon also added their own digital energy to boost their colleague's sword.

Gallantmon pushed his saber upward as he released off the energy his friends transferred to his weapon.

"NOW! BEGONE!" The crimson-armored warrior shouted. "_**FINAL JUSTICE!!**_"

_**BA-BOOM!!**_

"GAAAAAAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!!" Shishi howled as the saber forced a beam through his stomach and sent him flying out of the theme park.

"We got him! And there he goes!" Youkai Inumon watched the Taiyoukai flying off in the distance.

Mega Gargomon did a victory dance. "Woo-hoo, we did, Henry! Wait... aww, darn! Shouldn't he be flying into the atmosphere? Where's the shining star? Shouldn't he be blasting off again?"

Henbu shook his head. "This isn't Pokémon, Mega Gargomon."

"I don't think he's going to be getting up anytime soon," Himakko said.

Sakuyamon watched the Taiyoukai land somewhere within the city. "Still, we can't be sure if that was the killing blow."

"She's got a point," Seirika added.

"Right. In that case, we should head on over there. Let's go!" Suzakato exclaimed.

With that, Suzakato and Gallantmon glided off to the exact location where Shishi landed. The other Beast Tamers and the digimon followed in pursuit as they hurried.

xxxxx

As Madeira witnessed the events unfold on the other side, he traced Shishi's position. He also sensed Kiryu's presence and turned his attention away from the Victory Tamers group.

"Shishi has fallen!" Madeira bellowed as he slowly levitated off the ground. "And Kiryu calls for me. Feh, you insects are not even worth my time right now."

Kazu snapped as he took the remark as an insult. "Not worth your time?! Or, is that just an excuse for you to run away?!"

Beelzebumon snarled as he charged his cannon. "Hell no, you're not getting away on my watch!"

"Those are bold words coming from you! Your fight is with us!" Artemismon called out.

"Kiryu awaits me. With a temper as bad as his, I cannot afford to keep him waiting. We will settle this once Kiryu has gathered all of our brethren!" The wooden demon laughed as he vanished from the spot.

"Hey! He's gone!" Kenta exclaimed. "Where did he go?!"

Angedramon scoffed. "He probably got away in the city. We have to find him before he finds this Kiryu."

Phillipe looked up to Artemismon. "Right, let's go. Artemismon, let's lead the way."

"I'm on it. My friends! Follow me!" Artemismon announced as she flew off out of the theme park.

"Where could they be going?" Jeri wondered.

"You heard the Amazon! We're off into the city!" Antiramon declared. "Well, actually... I'll stay here with Suzie and the kids."

Suzie emerged from behind a popcorn stand with Ai and Makoto behind her. Calumon flew right over Suzie's head and perched on top of the girl's hair.

"Oh, boy... what a rush," Calumon muttered as his eyes went all spinning in swirls.

"Oh, there, there," Suzie smiled as she picked up Calumon and healed his head injury with her hands. "There. Feel any better?"

"Much better! Culu!" The tiny, white digimon chirped. "Thank you! Thank you!"

"Beelzebumon! Be careful out there!" Ai called out to the Demon Lord digimon.

Makoto waved out the winged biker. "We're pulling for you!"

"Leave that wooden freak to me. I've already got him running for the fences," Beelzebumon smirked proudly.

"Oh, brother. C'mon, let's go!" Kazu said as he hopped on Guardromon's back. "Let's jet on out of here, Guardromon!"

"Hold on tight, Kazu! Off we go!" Guardromon said as he rocketed off after Artemismon and Beelzebumon.

"Mind giving me and Marine Angemon a ride?" Kenta asked Jeri as he hopped aboard Angedramon.

"We're ready to go, Angedramon!" Jeri said.

With that said, Angedramon flew off with Jeri, Kenta, and Marine Angemon riding her back. Antiramon turned as she scooped up the remaining children in her arms.

"Hang on tight, kids. We're going to go watch, but from a safe position," Antiramon whispered to Suzie, Ai, and Makoto. "There's no way we're going to miss this for the world!"

"Yay! We get to watch Beelzebumon!" The siblings cheered.

As she nodded, Suzie pointed ahead toward a back gate. "We can take that way! Let's hurry!"

"I'm on it! Hang on tight!" Antiramon proclaimed as she raced across and hopped over the gate. "I just hope everyone else is doing fine."

"Oh, Henry, Terriermon, Jaarin…" The purple-haired Chinese girl sighed, worrying over her older siblings and Terriermon. "I'm sure they're fine!"

"You and me both, Suzie. That's the spirit! Have faith in our friends!" The former Deva smiled while she rushed out through another gate and headed toward the city.

xxxxx

_**Southern Section/12:40 AM**_

"_**AARGGH!!!**_" Relam screeched as he distanced himself from Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon. His body was battered after taking punishing blows from the two Z-Hybrids.

Kaiser Greymon snorted as he tilted his sword forward. "Not so tough, are ya?! You don't realize it, but we're now powered by all ten spirits of the Ancient Warriors!"

As Relam powered down from his 'Lightning form,' the thunder Taiyoukai panted. "Ancient Warriors?"

"We're not going to waste our time with idle chit-chat. It's time we take you out, Taiyoukai. Now, prepare yourself for annihilation!" Magna Garurumon declared.

The other Legendary Warrior children and the Makai warriors witnessed the on-going battle from below. They were in awe at the powerful display that the Z-Hybrids were putting forth.

"Man, how I wish I could have a mega-level like those two!" Junpei smiled at the thought.

Izumi sighed. "I wish we all could. That way we could fight alongside Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon."

"Don't feel bad, guys! Those two are totally kicking his butt!" Rinku added as he was awestruck by the Z-Hybrids.

Chuu hollered out to the Z-Hybrids. "Knock that bird bloke's clock off, you two!"

Shishiwakamaru observed the aerial battle. "Wait, something's wrong!"

"What are you talking about?! They're beating that bird freak!" Tomoki said.

However, Kouichi had closely monitored the battle and had second thoughts. "It's not that, Tomoki! Look!"

Relam noticed an array of explosive blasts in the distance. He briefly paused as he sensed Kiryu's presence. Then, as if his eyes turned gold, the thunder Taiyoukai flew up and opened his wings.

"Kiryu, is it time? Are you calling out to us now?" Relam muttered as he smiled. "Very well. I'll withdraw from here."

"Withdraw?! Not on our watch! We're finishing this right now!" Kaiser Greymon roared as he lunged toward Relam and slashed his sword across.

The Taiyoukai quickly evaded the sword slash and rocketed off into the distance. Thus, he left the Legendary Warriors and the Makai demons behind. Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon didn't hesitate as they flew off to pursue the thunder Taiyoukai.

"Let's follow them!" Kouichi called out as he raced ahead.

In no time, the other Legendary Warrior children and the Makai warriors headed off to follow the Z-Hybrids out of the theme park.

"Where the heck was that bird going?!" Vega inquired frantically. "He was sure in a hurry!"

Dimitro frowned. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"You, too?" Sam asked. "Couldn't agree more."

"Henry. Suzie. I hope you and the others are safe," Jaarin said.

Touya shuddered as he followed his colleagues. "I've heard stories of the eight Taiyoukai. At one point in Makai's long history, they united into a single being. This nearly resulted in the annihilation of the Makai."

"Oh, dear... it can't be!" Jin gasped in disbelief. "They're going to unite again?!"

"And this time they're going to destroy the human world. They intend to converge the human realm with the Makai," Suzuka added as he feared the likely outcome. "One realm under their rule."

"No way are we going to let that happen! Right, guys?!" Junpei said.

The Legendary Warriors cried out in unison. "Yeah!"

"Well, you guys have us to help ya and we have Yusuke's gang," Jin said.

"Let's not forget our other allies. We're all going to prevent this impending event from occurring!" Kouichi declared as he ran through the front gate, which was left open. _We defeated Lucemon, Pharaohmon, and the Rajita Empire! We'll going to overcome these Taiyoukai! Right, Kouji?! I know we can! Let's not lose any hope!_

xxxxx

_**Central Section/12:42 AM**_

Across the park, the Kuiper Belt Senshi, Cammy, and Lady Lupin were in quite a predicament. Ironclaw proved to be more than a match for the all-female team as he overwhelmed them by crushing blows from his fists. Sailor Sedna, Cammy, and Sailor Sedna provided defensive barriers to hold off Ironclaw from attacking them head-on.

"What's the matter?! Are you too afraid to fight me?!" Ironclaw berated the Senshi while mocking them accordingly. He repeatedly scratched and punched their protective barrier.

"I don't think this barrier is going to hold up!" Cammy exclaimed, trying to maintain the barrier's stability.

Lady Lupin struggled as she prepared to head out through the barrier. "No choice then! We're going to have to take him head-on!"

"She's right! He's going to break through eventually!" Sailor Sedna called out. "All right, girls! You ready to give this another try?!"

The other Kuiper Senshi nodded as they prepared themselves for battle. As the trio powered down their barrier, Ironclaw lunged forward and smashed his fists against the ground. The girls scattered across as they attacked Ironclaw from all sides. Sailor Ixion leapt forward as she fired her _**Poison Arrowheads**_ at the armadillo Taiyoukai. The demon lifted his right arm, letting the arrows ricocheting off his armored forearm. Sailor Eris tossed her lasso across, catching Ironclaw off guard with her _**Tornado Lasso**_. The lasso tied itself around Ironclaw's right arm. However, the Taiyoukai pulled the girl forward and tossed her aside. Sailor Quaoar ran forward and slammed her spear through the ground, unleashing her _**Terra Breaker **_energy ball attack. Ironclaw countered the ball as he backhanded it aside. Sailor Orcus jumped forward as she kicked Ironclaw in the back of his head, which barely fazed the Taiyoukai. Ironclaw twirled around and curled into a ball. As he rolled toward Orcus, Lady Lupin jumped forward as she pressed her hands against the rolling ball. Sailor Varuna quickly teleported beside Lady Lupin and offered a hand as they pushed Ironclaw back. Cammy jumped up into mid-air as she twirled her staff and smashed it against Ironclaw's armored shell.

"I've got him, Cammy-chan!" Lady Lupin cried out.

As she completed an incantation, Cammy placed an Ofuda seal onto Ironclaw. As she transferred a portion of her Digital Priestess power through the Ofuda, the seal did its trick and paralyzed Ironclaw's entire body. Ironclaw was unable to move an inch as Lady Lupin jumped back.

"Nice work, Cammy-chan!" Lady Lupin said.

"That should hold him for a bit!" Cammy added as she landed near Lady Lupin.

Sedna smiled as she flew up and transformed into her Valkyrie form. "_**Sedna Valkyrie Power! Make-Up!**_" As she attained her Valkyrie form, Sailor Sedna raised her staff. "Let's finish this! Ready, guys?!"

"Heh, no need to tell us that," Lady Lupin smirked as she prepared to finish the Taiyoukai. "We'll combine our energies together and wipe him out in one attack, Cammy-chan!"

Cammy nodded as she and Lady Lupin put their hands together. "Kuiper Belt Senshi, let's do it!"

Ironclaw tried to break free as he was left wide open for direct attacks from all sides. If a combined attack from Cammy and Lady Lupin hit him, he was possibly done for. Adding the Kuiper Belt Senshi was overkill to the max. The Taiyoukai was left in a predicament, in which he could not possibly escape from.

"Nghh! NO!!" Ironclaw roared as he tried to break free from Cammy's seal.

Suddenly, the seal on Ironclaw's back fizzled out into a ball of black flames. Ironclaw quickly uncurled himself and was taken aback by this unexpected development. Even Lady Lupin, Cammy, and the Kuiper Belt were bewildered by this occurrence.

"Ok. What the fuck just happened?!" Sailor Varuna scowled.

"I second that!" Sailor Ixion exclaimed.

"Her holy scroll didn't work?!" Orcus was stunned.

Sailor Quaoar gasped. "No, it burnt out!"

"My Ofuda! How did it..." Cammy noticed the burnt remains of the scroll reduced to dust by the black flames. "Dark flames?"

"What is it, Cammy-chan?!" Lady Lupin asked her friend.

As Ironclaw blinked twice, he shook his head and came to his senses. "Oh, so, this must be your doing, Kiryu!"

"Kiryu?" Sailor Sedna noted as she and the others overheard Ironclaw. "Who the hell is this Kiryu?!"

"Your worst nightmare, and you better pray he doesn't find you. Heh, but I'm very sure he'll make short work of you brats!" Ironclaw snickered as he jumped up into mid-air. "I wish I could stay and play with you little girls, but Kiryu needs me. The time has finally come." An evil grin crossed his face as he cackled gleefully. "Soon you and your world will belong to us!"

As he bid his farewell, Ironclaw vanished from the spot and left the girls behind to question his motives.

"He's gone!" Sailor Eris shouted. "We have to find him and fast!"

Sailor Orcus called out toward Cammy and Lady Lupin. "Do you two know where he's going?!"

"Yeah, we've got a lock on his exact location right now," Cammy and Lady Lupin answered simultaneously.

Sailor Sedna pointed her Ice Trident toward the city. "He's heading toward Tokyo. I can sense him, too."

"Wow, you've already figured out where he is?!" Varuna was shocked. "What the hell are we waiting for then?!"

"Cammy-chan, Sailor Sedna, and I will lead the way. The rest of you follow us!" Lady Lupin ordered as she stepped ahead of everyone. Sailor Sedna and Cammy stepped in ahead to join the fused warrior.

"WAIT FOR ME!" A voice called out from out of nowhere.

Everyone quickly turned as they spotted a medium-built Lycan heading towards them. Lady Lupin and Cammy were the first ones to recognize him as they rushed toward him.

"Aoshi-kun!" The duo called out.

Sailor Varuna smiled as she noticed the Lycan. "Hey, we meet again, kid."

"I got here as fast as I could. I was held up by some bothersome demons along the way," Aoshi informed his two friends.

Cammy sighed regretfully. "We didn't get the chance to finish off the Taiyoukai. It got away, but we've traced its location."

"Good, then we'll head out and follow it!" Aoshi said.

"That demon mentioned something about a _Kiryu_," Ixion noted.

"Who could he be referring to?" Orcus wondered.

"We won't know until we find out. C'mon, everyone!" Sedna called out.

Lady Lupin nodded. "Right! Follow us, guys!"

As Lady Lupin, Sailor Sedna, and Cammy led off, the Kuiper Belt Senshi and Aoshi followed along the same direction. They, too, hurried toward one of the exits out of the theme park as they hunted down Ironclaw's exact position. However, once they get there, they would soon find out who the 'Kiryu' that Ironclaw mentioned was really all about.

xxxxx

_**Warehouse District/12:45 AM**_

Just as Mika and Sailor Ceres returned, their teammates already cleared the section of the mantis demons. The other Chimeras and Sailor Quartet turned upward to see the two leaders descend. Using her fan as a parachute, Mika and Ceres made a landing on the street.

"Hey, Mika! We already cleared this side!" Sara said.

"Good work," Mika smirked as she closed her iron fan.

Sailor Pallas turned as she, Sailor Vesta, and Sailor Juno gathered together to whisper amongst themselves.

"What's with you guys?" Sailor Ceres blinked in befuddlement, approaching her team. She overheard them whispering. "Huh?"

Sailor Vesta turned around and put a hand on Ceres' right shoulder. "We were just discussing about teaming with these four. You see..."

"They have very special powers that are just amazing," Sailor Juno interjected. "If we let them join us, we'd clear these streets more efficiently!"

"What do you think, Ceres?" Sailor Pallas inquired, shaking her head nonchalantly.

Sailor Ceres folded her arms and smiled. "Sure why not? That girl with the fan just helped me take care of that freak we pursued."

"Whatcha guys chatting about over there?" Mika asked as she listened to their conversation. She stood idly beside Larry, Hayata, and Sara.

"We've decided that it would probably be a good idea to join forces," Ceres said with determination as she walked up to Mika. "Since the four of us are really inexperienced as Senshi..."

"...you want to hang with us stronger and experienced fighters?" Mika finished what Ceres offered to say. She let a smile adorn her face. "Sure. Why not? Besides, we work pretty well together."

"Yes, but what about your friend that just left?" Ceres asked.

"Maya? She can take care of herself," Hayata spoke up.

"She's out there to save someone very close to her. Just worry about yourselves," the fan-wielding female stated as she pat Ceres' right shoulder and pointed toward the distance. Her Rajita senses kicked in as she probed more Youki coming from the center point of the city. "There's a large gathering up ahead. If we head on out, we shouldn't miss them."

Sailor Ceres absorbed this knowledge and shifted her eyes toward her team. "Ready, guys?"

The other Quartet nodded in unison.

"Good. Glad to hear that! Let's get our asses into gear, guys!" Mika shouted as she reopened her fan and hopped aboard. She slid over on her left side to let Sailor Ceres jump aboard with her.

While the iron fan floated off carrying Mika and Ceres, the others chased off after them toward their next destination into the city.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/12:48 AM**_

Meanwhile, as she soared across the Tokyo skyline, Valkyrie Sailor Mars scanned the cityscape with Hiei in her arms. The two fire warriors sensed a powerful Youki from the west. They both noticed Cecaelia holding a battered Mukuro by her shirt.

"Look! Mukuro's in trouble!" Sailor Mars cried out.

Hiei quickly drew out his sword and jumped out of Mars' arms. As Mars flew off to where Hiei landed, Cecaelia noticed the fire warriors descending toward her. She quickly threw Mukuro aside and hovered back.

"Ohohoho! Well, well, look who's back!" The water Taiyoukai gave a haughty laugh. "Please, if I could bring the mighty Mukuro down to her knees, just imagine what I'll do..."

Hiei snarled. "Save it. You're about to draw your final breath!" With that said, he charged forward with his sword in hand.

"Hey, don't hog all the fun!" Mars spat out as she jet streamed across and formed a fire barrier around herself. "Get ready, Taiyoukai! We're going to incinerate you like there's no tomorrow!"

Cecaelia simply chortled as she raised her hands and prepared to summon a tidal wave. Suddenly, her eyes shot wide open as she turned and felt Kiryu's Youki presence. The female Taiyoukai teleported away from Hiei and Sailor Mars as she shot an evil smile toward them.

"Heh, it appears the time has come. Kiryu has summoned for me. As his mistress to be, I want to be there to see him ascend after we share our power with him. You humans and traitorous demons are finished once we've assumed our places as your lords!"

Sailor Mars growled. "There's no way we're letting that happen!"

"Ha! Like you can stop us! Well then, find me if you can, but you will be too late to prevent the inevitable! Farewell, scum!"

With that, Cecaelia teleported away. Hiei and Sailor Mars quickly raced over to collect Mukuro as they sensed Cecaelia's movement. Mars and Hiei put their arms around Mukuro, supporting the former Makai lord and letting her stand on her own. Mukuro stirred a bit as she opened her eyes and noticed the fire warriors standing by her sides.

"Hiei...? Sailor Mars...?" Mukuro muttered as she winced from the painful blows inflicted to her by Cecaelia.

"Take it easy, Mukuro," Mars said. "That Taiyoukai got away, but we know where she's headed."

Hiei faced the area where he sensed many Youki signals gathering. "There. It looks like the other Taiyoukai are already on the move."

"Then, we better get there! I'm sure the other Senshi and our other friends will be meeting us there!" The Fire Senshi added as she flew up carrying Mukuro on her back. "Grab on, Hiei!" Mars offered him a hand, extending out her left arm.

Once the Hiei grabbed Mars' hand and allowed himself to be carried by his waist, Mars glided across and headed toward the area where there were gatherings of powerful Youki. Where they were headed was the heart of Tokyo and where the Taiyoukai were gathering to meet with Kiryu.

"Yeah, I'm already picking up a large group of HUGE Youki!" Mars confirmed. "I can definitely recognize that water witch's Youki. These power signatures do belong to the Taiyoukai."

"Yusuke's already fighting one of them," Hiei added.

"Then, this is our last chance! I'm not taking any more chances!" The Miko Senshi declared as she boosted her flight speed and flew across the city, propelling herself toward the 'heart' of Tokyo. _Sailor Moon… Takato… Everyone… it's time to save this planet again!_

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Saturn, and Pluto turned their attention toward the direction where Yusuke dealt with Kiryu. They all sensed the powerful surge of demon energies, which made the heavens nearly tremble under the sheer power.

"WOW! Is that Yusuke over there?!" Sailor Moon shouted in bewilderment.

Pluto added. "He's fighting with one of the Taiyoukai."

"Yes, and his opponent's power is even greater than that snow ape's," Saturn promptly stated.

"Yikes! Do you think we can beat this thing?!" Chibi Moon shuddered as she felt Kiryu's power.

"Of course we will! We beat that monkey together! Remember, who we are, Chibi Moon," Moon stated as she attempted to raise her future daughter's hopes.

"Right, _mom_," the pink-haired princess replied.

"Let's hurry!" Saturn called out as she boosted her flight speed and flew across.

As Saturn was ahead, the other three Senshi boosted their flight speed and followed the dark-haired Senshi's direction.

xxxxx

_**BAM!!**_

Kiryu's head snapped back as Yusuke punched him in the face. Raizen's descendant threw himself onto Kiryu and head-butted him in the gut, causing the dragon to double over. As Kiryu was incapacitated, Yusuke threw his right fist across. Before Yusuke's shot connected, Kiryu rebounded as he recovered and caught Yusuke's right fist. Yusuke shot his left fist forward, which Kiryu also caught.

"You CANNOT win!" Kiryu hissed as beams fired from his eyes and blasted Yusuke in chest.

As the beams singed Yusuke's chest, the half-demon roared out as he was knocked back. Kiryu flew over Yusuke and swatted him aside with his tail. The former Spirit Detective crashed through a concrete side wall. Kiryu opened his palms as he fired a series of Youki blasts at Yusuke. Yusuke quickly emerged from the rubble and formed a barrier from his own Youki. Kiryu's blasts reflected off Yusuke's barrier and back toward him. Kiryu quickly spat out a mouth blast, canceling out the redirected blasts.

"Not bad, son of Raizen. I'll tell you this much... the fact that you've lasted this long impresses me. I commend you for your effort!"

Yusuke flashed a slight smirk. "Glad I'm such a worthy challenger."

"But, as thrilled as I am now, I cannot afford to waste time. I am here to collect the sacrifice."

"Fat chance! You're not getting near Kurama!" Yusuke roared out as he dove toward Kiryu.

Kiryu prepared himself as he put up his guard. Then, he shifted his gaze upward and noticed a surge of water coming toward Yusuke.

Yusuke quickly noticed the water attack. However, he wasn't able to evade the water as it engulfed and threw him aside. Kiryu looked up and noticed Cecaelia with both arms outstretched.

"Cecaelia. So, you came..." Kiryu grunted.

The water mistress levitated over to the dragon and extended her hands out to him. A seductive smile curled on the woman's face. "How long has it been, Kiryu?"

"You interrupted my fight, Cecaelia."

The female Taiyoukai frowned. "You know why we've been set free form our seals, Kiryu. Have you forgotten about the sacrifice?"

"No, but the boy you just attacked was Raizen's descendant."

Cecaelia shifted her eyes toward Yusuke, who was starting to stir. "Oh, this boy? Yes, I do sense Raizen's power coursing through this boy's body. Even so, he doesn't stand a chance when we're together."

"No, he doesn't."

"But, that is not why we're here. We're not here so you can thrill yourself with an exciting battle. Where's the sacrifice?"

The dragon turned and pointed toward the building where Demento awaited. "There. The sorcerer and his followers have provided us with the sacrifice. This one contains a substantial amount of Youki and spirit power within him."

"Yes," Cecaelia probed Kurama's presence. "It should be enough to supply us with the power to merge. All we need to do is wait for our brethren to arrive."

"Here comes two of them now," Kiryu looked up as he noticed Tokage Keroro and Relam descending. "So glad you two could arrive."

Relam brushed off his wings. "I was held up with a few annoyances. They put up quite an effort."

Tokage Keroro nodded as he croaked. "Ribbit! Yes, thank you for reviving us, Kiryu. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you."

"Well, once everyone gets here, it'll be time to collect our sacrifice," Kiryu stated.

As Yusuke stood up, he gaped in shock as he saw the four Taiyoukai together in one area. His body shuddered as he sensed the Youki levels each demon emitted.

"Crap, things just keep getting better, don't they?!" Yusuke snarled as he flew out of the rubble. "Four of them?!"

Relam noticed Yusuke and pointed to the young man. "Who's that?"

"Whoever he is! I'll take care of him! Allow me to squash him, Kiryu! Ribbit!" Tokage Keroro croaked as he opened his wings.

"That's the descendant of Raizen. He's pretty strong, but I doubt he can take us all at once. He could barely match me," Kiryu replied as he observed Yusuke, who floated over in the distance.

"I heard that! I don't care how many of you freaks there are!" Yusuke bellowed, garnering the four Taiyoukai's attention.

"He's got quite a big mouth," Tokage Keroro chortled as he readied himself for battle. "Please, leave him to me! I'll humble him!"

"He's mine, Tokage. I will not permit you to fight him," Kiryu rejected Tokage's privilege. "I'll be the one to send him to his grave!"

"Once we've collected the sacrifice. Kiryu, you leave the other insects to us," Cecaelia smiled.

"Sounds good to me," Relam nodded in agreement.

"Hey! Why don't you all come at me... AT ONCE!!" Yusuke shouted as he flew out to attack the four Taiyoukai.

Kiryu snorted as he put his right hand out. "Foolish boy."

"_**HOLD IT!!**_"

As everyone turned, they overheard a unified cry and noticed six figures gliding over toward them. It was Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Rio. Tokage Keroro growled as he recognized the Senshi he fought earlier and roared toward their direction.

"YOU!!" Tokage croaked.

Venus blanched. "Hey! Didn't we kill you earlier?! Why are you alive?!"

"I was positive we killed that frog-bat freak!" Jupiter was astounded by Tokage's appearance.

Rio frowned. "Afraid we overlooked their quick recovery."

"Well, doesn't matter either way," Uranus snorted as she summoned her Space Sword. "We'll kill him again and this time we destroy his body!"

Neptune nodded in agreement. "Yes, at least Yusuke is here."

"Nice for you guys to drop in," Yusuke smirked. "But, I call dibs on the dragon!"

Shifting his attention toward Yusuke, Rio tried to contain his irritation. "It's _him_."

"C'mon, Rio-kun. We need to focus on the Taiyoukai," Venus proclaimed as she tugged on Rio's side.

"Dragon?" Sailor Mercury blinked as she shifted her attention across. She noticed Kiryu and sensed his overwhelming power. "That dragon must be the head of these Taiyoukai."

"Yeah? Yusuke, are you sure you want him to yourself?" Jupiter inquired.

"You bet! We've got to keep these freaks away from that tower over there!" Yusuke pointed toward the building structure where Demento and the others were waiting. "Kurama's there. They want to sacrifice him as a catalyst for their combining!"

"Not on our watch!" Venus exclaimed as she and the other Senshi activated their battle auras.

Kiryu narrowed his keen eyes, analyzing Rio from afar. _That armor… The energy emanating from that young man is Youki, but he's clearly not of demon nature. Could it be that he... does he possess one of the Demon Stones I've heard about? No matter. His power levels are of no threat to me._

"Feh, there's more of these whores?" Cecaelia sneered at the Senshi. "Leave them to me."

With that, Cecaelia phased and reappeared in front of the Senshi. The five Senshi attacked the female Taiyoukai at once as they unleashed their elemental attacks. Though, Cecaelia quickly countered as she formed a water shield to cancel out their attacks. She rocketed out of her water barrier and blitzed through Sailor Mercury, knocking her aside. The water demon twirled around and blitzed through Uranus and Neptune at the same time, almost vanishing. Sailor Jupiter attempted to outdo Cecaelia with her own blitz attack, but the demon vanished in a blur. The Taiyoukai blasted through Jupiter, knocking the speedster out of course. Venus quickly teleported in front of Cecaelia and fired a heart-shaped beam at the demon. Cecaelia teleported behind Venus and backhanded her across the back, sending her falling into a nearby building rooftop.

"Venus!" Rio shouted as he flew toward Cecaelia and shot her with a black beam.

The water demon countered as she caught the beam with her right hand and threw it into the air. She flew forward and knocked Rio back by slapping him down with her tentacles. Rio was sent plummeting to where Venus and the others were on the same rooftop.

"Holy shit!" Yusuke gasped in utter disbelief.

"Heh, she made it look too easy," Relam shook his head.

Kiryu smirked. "She is the second strongest out of us eight. Only I am her superior."

"So much for your back-up, boy!" Tokage Keroro laughed out loud as he croaked along.

Cecaelia licked her fingers as she pivoted her head, shifting her gaze toward Yusuke. "Kiryu told me to leave you for him, so I'd use this opportunity to attack him if I were you. Don't you wish to save your friend?"

Yusuke growled as he tightened his fists. He looked at the five fallen Sailor Senshi, who were lying across the rooftop. "Damn it. You guys..."

"Don't worry too much. They are not dead. I spared them long enough so they can bear witness the rise of our new empire. In fact, you are all going to be our witnesses. After that, well, we'll decide your fates when it's said and done," the female Taiyoukai humored herself as she floated over back by Kiryu's side. "I left him for you, Kiryu. Just as you asked."

"Yes, thank you," Kiryu chuckled as he glared at Yusuke. "C'mon, boy! Come and stop me!"

"You bet your ass I'm coming over there! And I'm going to pay that water bitch back for that sneak attack!" Yusuke shouted as he flew over to attack the Taiyoukai.

"Wow, he sure is a suicidal fool," Tokage chortled. "Oh wait..."

Suddenly, a giant shadow loomed over Yusuke as the half demon looked up. Yusuke blanched as his face paled. Yeti descended in front of Yusuke and attempted to swat him aside with his gigantic right hand. Yusuke evaded the blow, however, just as he was out of harm's way, Madeira teleported behind him. Yusuke twirled around as numerous wooden spears flew toward him.

"_**Spirit Wave!!**_" Yusuke roared as he quickly fired an enormous stream of spirit energy.

The powerful wave engulfed the wooden spears, clearing the area of Madeira's deadly attacks.

_**Bam!!**_

From out of nowhere, Yusuke was knocked several feet below. Ironclaw was the one who attacked Yusuke from behind as he hovered over the spot he appeared around.

"Nice one, Ironclaw!" Madeira cackled madly.

Ironclaw snorted. "He doesn't seem so tough."

"Mainly because you attacked him with his back turned," Shishi's voice was heard from above.

Shishi floated down near Ironclaw and Madeira. The demonic canine's body was now completely healed thanks to Kiryu's dark Youki being transmitted throughout the city.

"If Kiryu hadn't been awakened, we wouldn't be here," said Madeira.

"GAAARGH!! I'M STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE!!" Yeti bellowed out as he pounded his chest.

Kiryu chortled as he and Cecaelia floated over at the center. The other Taiyoukai formed a circle around the two main leads as they all cried out in unison. Their bodies gave off a powerful stream of red and black Youki, which streamed out into a gigantic column of light. The demonic light shot across the heavens, piercing through the clouds as the heavens trembled.

Yes, the heavens were trembling as the Taiyoukai released their Youki. Even the city was feeling the effects of their unified power-up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Yusuke said as he struggled to stand up. "Holy shit. This place is shaking just from those eight powering up?!"

"YUSUKE!!" A pair of voices called out.

As Yusuke turned, he saw Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon arrive. He also shifted to another side as Suzakato, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, Mega Gargomon, Himakko, and Youkai Inumon arrive at the sight.

"You guys! You're all here!" The son of Raizen was relieved to see the two Z-Hybrids, the Beast Tamers, and the four mega-level digimon.

Gallantmon glanced up as he watched the eight Taiyoukai above them. "So, this is where we felt those powerful energies from, Takato."

Suzakato was at a loss for words. The others were taken back by the overwhelming influx of Youki being released from the eight Taiyoukai.

"Guys! The Senshi are down!" Himakko called out everyone's attention.

"It just took one of those Taiyoukai to beat those five together," Yusuke proclaimed.

As Suzakato and the other Beast Tamers flew down to the five Senshi and Rio, they tended to the them and tried to revive them from their unconscious states. Jupiter was the first to awaken as she stirred.

Jupiter shook her head. "Ugh... damn... she knocked me out good."

"So, it's true? All of the eight Taiyoukai are free," Henbu said.

"Yeah, but they... haven't gotten Kurama yet," Jupiter stated as she tried to stand up on her feet. "Those demons are after Kurama..."

"Why Kurama? And for what purpose?" asked Suzakato.

"So, they can take his Youki and human spirit energy to make themselves stronger," Yusuke answered. "We've got to keep them away from Kurama! You hear me, guys?!"

Kaiser Greymon scoffed. "Hey, leave it to us! We're all in this together, aren't we? Right, Magna Garurumon?!"

"Here they come!" Magna Garurumon alerted everyone.

Relam and Tokage Keroro levitated from the skies as they floated above Japan's unified defenders. Jupiter and Seirika managed to wake up the other Senshi. As all eyes were on the Taiyoukai, Relam and Tokage charged straight for them.

"Let's see how you can take us now that our Youki has doubled!" Relam screeched as he rocketed toward the Z-Hybrids.

Kaiser Greymon countered Relam's head-on attack as he raised his sword in front. Magna Garurumon unleashed a volley of missiles at the thunder Taiyoukai. Relam opened his wings and unleashed streaks of lightning, which struck and stunned the two Z-Hybrids.

Gallantmon threw himself in front of the four Beast Tamers as Madeira launched wooden spears at the crimson-armored digimon. Gallantmon crossed his arms in front as his crimson shield allowed the spears to break against the defensive wall.

"Gallantmon!" Suzakato screamed out.

"Don't worry, you guys! I've got this one!" The crimson-armored digimon reassured the Beast Tamers.

Shishi and Yeti engaged themselves in battle with Sakuyamon, Mega Gargomon, and Youkai Inumon. As Yeti blew wind from his mouth, the surrounding vicinity was covered in sheets of ice. Mega Gargomon attacked Yeti head-on as the two giants battered each other. Shishi tackled down Sakuyamon and Youkai Inumon to the ground.

xxxxx

Tokage glided through the five Senshi's attacks. Sailor Jupiter tried to catch the airborne demon with her super speed and lightning bursts, but was unable to catch the empowered Taiyoukai. Even Rio had a difficult time trying to counter Tokage's attacks and did his best to defend Venus from the bat-frog's vicious attacks.

"He's faster than he was before!" Mercury scanned for Tokage's whereabouts with her visor. "Venus, behind you!" She warned her blonde colleague.

As Venus whirled around, Tokage opened his mouth and unleashed his long tongue. The blonde gagged as Tokage ensnared the Senshi of Love by her neck.

"Venus!!" Rio roared, quickly rocketing toward Tokage to save his girlfriend.

"Venus! Hang on, girl!" Jupiter shouted as she flew out to blast Tokage. "Let her go!"

Uranus quickly came up behind and slashed Tokage's back with her Space Sword. The blow knocked Tokage back, releasing Venus in the process. Neptune swooped in and turned into a powerful torrent of water while slamming herself into Tokage's gut. The amphibian-bat hybrid gasped out as the crushing blow knocked the air out of him.

"Thanks, Uranus!" Venus cried out as she coughed. "Ugh... my throat..."

"Geez, where are the others when you need them?!" Jupiter snarled as she eyed Tokage.

Rio sighed with relief. "Thank you." He shifted his attention upward as he noticed Yusuke flying up to meet Kiryu. _Maybe... just maybe I can seal off dragon's fire power. Now, if I can only get up there._

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Yusuke rocketed upward as he met Kiryu far above everyone else. Yusuke turned behind him as Cecaelia flew off to meet several other new arrivals approaching.

"More just keep coming, don't they?" Kiryu chortled as he surveyed his mistress facing the new comers. "It's just down to you and me, boy. Let's see if you delay the inevitable." With that, the dragon dove down toward the tower rooftop where Demento and the others were positioned.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" Yusuke roared as he followed in pursuit of Kiryu. "You're NOT getting Kurama! Do you hear me?!" _Hell no! I'm NOT going to let you kill MY friend!_

xxxxx

As Cecaelia reached the new arrivals, she realized that it was Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn. However, they weren't alone. As the female demon shifted downward, she watched as Natsume, Mizuno, Hokushin, and Brimstone came soaring toward her. Cecaelia summoned her staff and unleashed a powerful torrent, which encompassed the area and caught the surrounding warriors. Moon and the Senshi expanded barriers to shield themselves from the strong waves. Mizuno transformed into her giant Sirendramon form as she swam through the water. She quickly swooped in to catch Brimstone, Hokushin, and Natsume from being swept away.

"Good thing I can swim through these water blasts!" Mizuno shouted as she safeguarded her comrades. "You guys okay?!"

"Yes," Brimstone nodded as he shook the water off him.

Natsume exclaimed. "This Taiyoukai's Youki is far greater than I imagined."

"Even if we are High S-Class warriors, we don't stand a chance against this Taiyoukai, Natsume," Hokushin noted.

Sailor Moon flew at Cecaelia and slammed her scepter against the demon's weapon. The two traded blows as their weapons slammed against each other. Saturn, Pluto, and Chibi Moon directed their attacks at the water mistress, who quickly teleported out of their range. Sailor Moon quickly pinpointed Cecaelia's new position and fired a beam out of her staff.

_**Bam!!**_

"Ugh! You... witch!" Cecaelia shouted as Moon's attack struck her side.

"Look who's talking. Have you taken a look in the mirror?" Moon retorted.

Chibi Moon cheered. "Nice shot, Sailor Moon!"

Saturn exclaimed. "C'mon, Chibi Moon! Let's go and assist her!"

Pluto alerted the younger Senshi. "We'll do what we can! Move!" She shifted her eyes away and sensed the Kuiper Senshi approaching. "They're close. Good."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Victory Tamers and their digimon partners were clearing the streets of the lower-level demons. Beelzebumon blasted an entire city block that was infested by gremlin-like imps. Guardromon plowed right through some green mummified demons, which walked the streets and covered another city block. Angedramon cleared a rooftop filled with a swarm of Makai insects. Jeri swooped in front of several hooded demons and utilized her 'mind shutdown' ability to paralyze the demons in place.

"HEE-YA!!" Artemismon shouted as she wiped out a street filled with cloaked demons. "Phillipe, watch my back!"

_**SHOOM!!**_

Utilizing his super speed, Phillipe blitzed through a row of green, plant-like ogres. "Got 'em!" Phillipe called out.

Kazu ripped a slab of concrete from the ground and smacked a tall, gray-skinned Cyclops demon across the head. "Ten points, baby!" Kazu flashed a big grin.

Suddenly, as a demon snuck up behind Kazu with a knife, something 'pulled' the demon down and crushed his throat with a single stomp. Kazu twirled around as he watched Kenta uncloak himself from his invisible state.

"Whoa... um, did I do that?!" Kenta freaked out.

"Hey, he was gonna get me with that knife! Thanks a lot, bud!"

The glass-wearing boy shook his head. "Um, sure... right..." He made an icky face as he looked at the demon's crushed throat.

"_**Kahuna Waves!**_" A tiny voice chirped. Marine Angemon flew out of Kenta's coat pocket as he blew out bubbles from his mouth, catching a giant gray-skinned ogre. The ogre was sealed inside a blue bubble and sent flying off into the distance.

"Nice one, little buddy!" Kenta cheered for the tiny, mega-level fairy.

Guardromon sighed. "I _still _find it shocking that the little one is a mega. Dear me."

Antiramon chopped through a tall, slender green snake-like demon as she shielded Suzie, Makoto, and Ai from danger.

"Go, Beelzebumon!" The co-partner children expressed their support for the Demon Lord Digimon.

Beelzebumon snarled out of frustration. "Geez! Why did they leave us with the leftovers?! I want the main course! ARRGGH!!"

"You want the main course?! Ask and you shall receive!!" A loud voice boomed from above.

As the Victory Tamers and their digimon scattered, Ironclaw landed at the center of the battlefield. The armadillo surveyed the area as he glanced at his enemies. "Humph, guess I'm left with you..."

_**Bam!!**_

Ironclaw reeled back as a shot blasted him in the face. He and everyone else faced the opposite direction. Lady Lupin had a single hand held out where she fired a single spirit blast from. Cammy, Aoshi, Sailor Sedna, and the other Kuiper Belt Senshi arrived at the scene alongside the bio-merged warrior.

"Hey, yeah! You guys came!" Kazu exclaimed.

Jeri flew down as she, too, was relieved to see the new arrivals. "Good thing, too! We were just going to fight this thing!"

"This _thing_ is a Taiyoukai, and we have a bit of unfinished business with him," Lady Lupin said. "You guys might want to take care of the other vermin."

Beelzebumon snarled. "Fine, but leave some for me!"

Ironclaw pounded his fists to the ground. "You won't be making sport of me, you ungrateful brats!"

"Humph, shut up and fight us," Lady Lapin snorted.

Cammy twirled her staff and readied herself for battle. "I'll back you up, Lady Lupin!"

"Count on us!" Aoshi exclaimed.

Sailor Sedna nodded. "Ready, Kuiper Belt Senshi?!"

"YEAH!" The Kuiper Senshi shouted in unison.

Sailor Varuna cracked her knuckles and smirked. "Your ass isn't getting away this time, you armored bitch."

As Ironclaw shifted his eyes up, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fists anxiously. _Hurry up, Kiryu! We need you to grab that sacrifice quickly!_

xxxxx

As Yusuke and Kiryu battered each other, the former Spirit Detective decked the Taiyoukai of Fire in the face with a right fist. Kiryu was knocked back from Yusuke's vicious blow, but he recovered, shaking the cobwebs out of his head.

Kiryu glanced over his right shoulder, peeking over to see Demento waving at him. The dragon smiled as he rocketed toward the tower structure. Yusuke quickly chased after Kiryu to stop him from taking Kurama.

"Sorcerer! Do you have the sacrifice?! I have come to retrieve it!" Kiryu bellowed out, quickly capturing Demento's attention.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Yusuke roared as he threw himself onto Kiryu's back. As he locked his legs around Kiryu's waistline, he applied a headlock to hold the dragon back. "You're not getting him now!"

"Ugh... you... let go!" Kiryu growled angrily as he relentlessly scratched Yusuke's back with his claws.

xxxxx

As Demento watched the battle, he quickly hovered over and distanced himself a bit with Kurama.

"Drat! Yusuke Urameshi just won't quit! Come on, Kiryu! SQUASH HIM!" Demento ranted on.

Meanwhile, Okami, Kuwabara, and Tsukimaru quickly took care of Demento's crew. Okami slashed Tambo across his chest and backhanded him aside, knocking the demon out cold. Loki and Lilith picked up Tambo as they distanced themselves from the opposition.

Karasu summoned demon bombs, utilizing his Youki and shielding himself. He hovered out of reach and moved toward Demento.

"Gah! I can't believe we lost to them!" Lilith angrily turned her nose up.

Loki hissed. "Mrow! Don't worry. If we can't finish them, the Taiyoukai certainly will."

Tsukimaru approached Saya and put an arm around her. "Stay close to me, Saya. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you," Saya smiled as she remained close by the demon's side. "And thanks these two."

Kuwabara hurried over toward Koenma and Botan. As they looked up to where Kurama was imprisoned, Koenma and Kuwabara headed off to stop Demento.

"Hey, where do you think you're going!" Loki shouted as he tried to intervene.

Then, Okami quickly stood in front of Loki and blocked off his path.

The Nekomata shrieked as he backed off. "Whoa... um... can we make amends?"

"Not on your life, kitty," the old Lycan snarled as he bared his fangs.

"Go for it, Kuwabara! Break Demento's seal!" Botan shouted as she encouraged the orange-haired man.

As Koenma stopped, he crouched into a sit-down position as Kuwabara jumped on top of him. Then, serving as a pedestal, Koenma allowed for Kuwabara to jump up high into mid-air and reach Demento. The demon sorcerer panicked as he tried to sway the seal away along with Kurama.

"NO!! STAY BACK!!" Demento screamed out.

Karasu quickly moved in front of the demon sorcerer and prepared to unleash his bombs. "I don't think so, Kuwabara."

"Get outta my way, you homicidal freak! I'm gonna take back my friend!" Kuwabara declared as he swung his Dimension Sword forward.

"NO-" Demento gasped.

_**BAM!!**_

Suddenly, Kuwabara's face contorted as he doubled over. He felt a powerful, bone-crunching blow ram his stomach as he was sent plummeting back toward Koenma. Kiryu appeared directly in front of the barrier which contained Demento and Kurama. Karasu was even astonished at how quickly the Taiyoukai gtook Kuwabara out.

"Kuwabara!!" Yusuke shouted as he came within reach of Kiryu. "BASTARD! STAY AWAY FROM KURAMA!"

Then, without batting an eye, Kiryu turned and fired a beam from his right hand. As the beam struck Yusuke, he was knocked to where Okami stood.

"YUSUKE! KUWABARA!" Botan cried out in horrified shock.

Koenma glanced up and saw Kiryu floating over everyone. "No... it's the last Taiyoukai!"

"Greetings, worms. I am Kiryu... your new lord and master. You shall be my witnesses as I claim my prize! My power. OUR power. The Taiyoukai's power will greatly surpass even the gods of this world! Because form this day forth, _we_ will be your gods. Even King Enma will have no choice but to relinquish all power to me and my brethren!"

"Do you hear that you fools?!" Demento laughed with blood thirsty glee. "None of you stand a chance! Come, Lord Kiryu! I have the sacrifice well prepared!"

Karasu moved aside to allow Kiryu through. "After you, Lord Kiryu."

The dragon turned around as he surveyed Kurama. He hovered over and placed a hand over Demento's barrier. With a snap of a finger, Demento's barrier became undone as Kurama fell into Kiryu's right hand.

"No... DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM!!" Yusuke roared as he sprang back to his feet and rocketed toward Kiryu.

Okami quickly joined in as he jumped up to stop Kiryu. Demento quickly intercepted Okami as he created a barrier, preventing the Lycan to coming forward.

"Foolish Lycan," Karasu remarked as he observed Okami. "Demento didn't even need me to stop you."

Yusuke powered up his fists as he desperately punched Kiryu, but nothing seemed to faze the dragon. As he swung his tail across, he attempted to swipe Yusuke aside. Yusuke swayed around Kiryu's tail and punched him in the chest. Once again, Kiryu was unfazed as he looked at Yusuke as if he were a mere annoyance.

"Come on. Is that the best you've got? I thought you wanted to save your friend?!" Kiryu mocked Yusuke, attempting to rile up the former Spirit Detective. "C'mon, get angry! GET FURIOUS! HE'S YOUR FRIEND, ISN'T HE?!"

"What do you know about Kurama?! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He roared while battering Kiryu with more repeated blows.

Kiryu sighed as he teleported from out of Yusuke's reach and reappeared above the tower structure. The dragon held Kurama up high like a prized trophy.

"COME, MY BRETHERN! IT IS TIME!" Kiryu announced.

Yusuke flew up to stop Kiryu from carrying out his execution.

"YUSUKE!!" Koenma and Botan called out.

Okami pulled himself up as he placed Shura down. "No... it can't be... we cannot fail like this!"

"URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara shouted as he tried to reach out to Yusuke. _I can't end like this! No... Kurama! Wake up, buddy! WAKE UP!_

xxxxx

Sailor Varuna lunged in front of Ironclaw and slashed him with her battle axe. The Taiyoukai removed the weapon out of his chest and kicked Varuna back. As Sailor Eris attempted to lasso him, the armadillo ensnared the rope and yanked it, pulling the Texan forward. He then backhanded Eris and turned to stomp the ground with his feet, knocking Sailor Ixion and Sailor Orcus off their feet. Sailor Quaoar tried to use her vine attack until a hooded demon snuck up behind her and pulled her back.

Sailor Sedna flew toward Ironclaw and prepared to stab him with her ice trident.

Then, without warning, Ironclaw teleported out of Sedna's reach. The Ice Senshi halted as she frantically looked around.

"He's gone?!" The Kuiper Senshi leader exclaimed in shock. "Where'd he go?!"

"He disappeared?!" Kazu was taken back.

Artemismon looked up as she noticed Ironclaw relocated near Kiryu's position, high above them. "He's up there!"

"Let's move out everyone!" Lady Lupin called out.

"There's too many of these demons coming!" Cammy exclaimed as she smashed her staff against the demon that was holding Quaoar.

"We have no way of reaching that creep!" Kenta said.

Sailor Sedna frowned as she looked over toward Lady Lupin and Cammy. "You two can." She then shifted her eyes toward Artemismon, Angedramon, and Beelzebumon. "And you three. The rest of you stay here and clear the streets of these freaks!"

"Grab onto me," Lady Lupin said as Cammy jumped on her back. "Aoshi-kun, you help the Kuiper Senshi and the Tamers here!"

"Right! Leave it to me!" Aoshi nodded as he rushed over by Varuna's side and helped her up.

Sailor Sedna, Artemismon, Angedramon, and Beelzebumon flew up as Lady Lupin (carrying Cammy on her back) followed them. They shifted their direction toward where Ironclaw was positioned.

xxxxx

Mega Gargomon stampeded toward Yeti as he winded up his right fist.

"Here I come! Now, you're..."

Yeti suddenly vanished as Mega Gargomon smashed through a side building. The mega yanked his fist out. He looked up to see Yeti near Ironclaw and Kiryu.

"...mine?! Great. This doesn't look good."

xxxxx

Sakuyamon straightened herself as she picked up her staff. She and Youkai Inumon watched as Shishi stalked toward them.

"This is it, Sakuyamon. Ready?" asked Youkai Inumon.

The golden-armor clad warrior nodded. "I'm going for Priestess Mode."

Suddenly, just as the two megas prepared to attack, Shishi vanished from their sight.

"What?! Hey, where did that coward go?!" Youkai Inumon snapped. "Argh! Just when we were about to-"

"Youkai Inumon! Up there!" Sakuyamon pointed toward the skies.

As they looked straight up, the pair noticed Shishi with the other Taiyoukai.

"What are they doing?" The dark canine digimon wondered as he watched the demons forming a circle.

Sakuyamon noticed the red-haired figure that Kiryu held in his grasp. "Is that Kurama?! I see Kurama!"

Youkai Inumon blinked in bewilderment. "Wh-what?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, that red-hair and the fact I can feel his fox spirit energy. No doubt that's him!" Sakuyamon exclaimed as she flew up. _What could they be using Kurama for?! This isn't good! _"We must go and get our Tamers, Youkai Inumon! We stand a better chance if we all fight together."

"All right then! Let's go!" Youkai Inumon said.

xxxxx

Tokage Keroro panted heavily as he eyed the five Sailor Senshi and the Demon Stone wielder. They surrounded him and prepared to unleash their attacks from all sides.

"You've got nowhere to go now!" Venus smiled evilly. "It's payback time for earlier!"

"Let's make this one count, Venus!" Rio declared.

Sailor Uranus snorted. "So, long..."

Then, like his brethren, Tokage teleported from out of his predicament. The Senshi and Rio were thrown off their guard as they frantically scanned their surroundings. Mercury's computer pinpointed Tokage's exact position as she pointed toward the distance.

"There! I'm getting an influx of powerful energy from that direction!" Mercury exclaimed.

"There's the other Taiyoukai! Wait... is that... Kurama?!" Venus cried out.

Neptune narrowed her eyes. "That Taiyoukai is over there!"

"There's no time to waste then! Let's hurry!" Rio exclaimed.

"Kurama needs us guys! C'mon!" Jupiter declared as she and the Senshi flew across to stop the Taiyoukai ritual.

xxxxx

Cecaelia glided back as she and Sailor Moon distanced from each other. Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto flew over by their leader's side as Mizuno followed alongside the Senshi. Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin held tightly onto Mizuno's back scales as they eyed Cecaelia, awaiting her next move.

"Give up?!" Chibi Moon stuck her tongue out at the Taiyoukai. "Bleh!"

"Sorry, but it appears I'm needed. See if you can save your precious half-demon fox friend now!" Cecaelia chortled as she teleported away.

Chibi Moon frowned as she made an angry face. "Ugh, no! She got away!"

"No, she's over there!" Saturn pointed toward the direction where the other Taiyoukai were gathered.

"Demon fox. She was referring to Kurama! As in the human vessel of Youko Kurama's spirit!" Natsume exclaimed as she alerted the Senshi.

"We know and they're going to extract Kurama's spirit energy to augment their own strength. It's just as what we feared. Come, this is our last chance to prevent this inevitable outcome!" Pluto stated.

Sirendramon snarled. "All right, we better hurry then!"

Moon nodded as she flew ahead. "Lead the way, Saturn!"

"Right! Follow me everyone!" Saturn said as she flew ahead of Moon.

The other Senshi and Mizuno (and her passengers) followed along as they hurried toward the direction where the Taiyoukai gathered.

xxxxx

Once Relam realized the other Taiyoukai were together, he glided off to where they awaited him.

"Hey, get back here!" Kaiser Greymon exclaimed. "Let's get him, Magna Garurumon!"

"Right on it!" Magna Garurumon replied.

xxxxx

As Gallantmon swooped down in front of Madeira, he prepared to finish him off with his saber.

Then, Madeira vanished as Gallantmon went through the demon's after-image. The crimson-armored knight surveyed the area as he noticed a shimmering aura of red light enshrouding the center of Tokyo.

"What's that over there?!" Seirika pointed out.

"It must be the Taiyoukai!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Rika!"

"Himura!"

"Henry!"

Both Himakko and Seirika quickly turned as they spotted their digimon partner hovering over toward them. Henbu watched as Mega Gargomon flew up to meet him.

"That Taiyoukai must have joined his fellow demons," said Sakuyamon. "That light is where they're gathering their strength. It is essential that we must hurry."

"King Kong practically pulled out from our fight! Ooooh, and just when I was gonna give him the Muhammad Ali treatment!" Mega Gargomon complained.

Gallantmon tensely closed his fists and narrowed his eyes. "Suzakato, everyone's heading there. We better get over there and fast!"

"Well, it's time we save the world again, guys," Suzakato stated. "Guess I better get used to saying that."

"Or, not! Let's just take care of business! C'mon!" Seirika said as she flew ahead alongside Sakuyamon.

Suzakato glanced over to Gallantmon and nodded. "Let's get going, buddy."

"Right with you, Takato!" The crimson-armored digimon replied.

xxxxx

Tuxedo Kamen observed the on-going phenomenon in the skies while climbing the same building where Koenma, Botan, Kuwabara, and the others were currently positioned.

"No, don't tell. I've got to hurry!" The man exclaimed, lifting his cane up and letting it extend up to grant him a faster reach to the top.

Maya was closing in on Kurama's position as she hopped across rooftops, although she was delayed along the way by pursuing demons that tried to keep her from reaching the Taiyoukai.

She felt her heart stop for a moment as she sensed Kurama's declining Youki. Gritting her teeth, Maya pressed onward and concentrated on her prime objective. _Please, I need to make it there in time! Kurama, don't die!_

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars (carrying both Hiei and Mukuro) relied on her Miko senses to lead her directly toward the influx of powerful Youki energies. Her face contorted with disbelief at the accelerating flow of powerful energy the eight Taiyoukai seemed to release.

"They're not too far! We're getting closer!" Mars said.

Hiei gritted his teeth. "Kurama."

"Don't worry... we'll... oh no! I'm sensing Kurama's life energy and it seems to be fading! Damn! I've got to speed it up! C'mon!" Mars cursed to herself. _The only way I can get there in time is if I let the Houou take over, but... no I won't rely on the Houou's power! I know I can make it there in time!_

Suddenly, as Sailor Mars continued flying across, she and Hiei noticed a group of what appeared to be Duel Monsters flying under them. Mars blinked in bewilderment as she recognized the monsters.

"What... in the world?!" The Miko gasped in shock.

Yugi was the first to notice Sailor Mars and Hiei. He waved out toward them, garnering the duo's attention.

"Hey, Sailor Mars! Hiei!" Yugi shouted.

"Wait... _Yugi_?" She recognized the voice coming out of the 'Dark Magician.' "Is that you?!"

"Mars! How do you like our new get-ups?!" Tea flew over by Mars and showed off her new form.

"Dark Magician Girl?! Tea?!" The Miko was bewildered. "At least I can recognize your face! Same with you, Yugi!"

Mai chortled as she shook her head. "It's just us, hun. We just got new powers from this staff thingy."

"Staff?" Mars asked as she looked toward the 'Harpy's Lady'. "Mai Valentine?"

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon glided over beside Sailor Mars and snickered. "And it's me! Lyn! How do I look?!"

As she smiled, Mars responded quickly. "Really cute. I mean.. wow! It is you, guys! But, what this staff you're referring to?!"

"The Staff of Apophis," Yugi answered. "It's a long story, but let's just say that Pegasus gave us a new power through an artifact. We lost our Dragon armors and Ka abilities. So, now, we have an alternative power source."

"That's right! We can fight alongside you guys!" Joey called out to Mars.

The Miko shook her head. "Ok, I'm seeing Flame Swordsman with Joey's voice riding on Chaos Emperor Dragon's back."

"Yep! Joey Wheeler the Flame Swordsman, at your service!" Joey took a bow.

"Yeah, and the Chaos Emperor Dragon is Sam. Black Luster Soldier is Max," Lyn went on as she explained and pointed to each 'Duel Monster.' "The Goddess of the Third-Eye is Serenity. Cyber Commander is Tristan. Orgoth the Relentless is Duke. The Paladin of White Dragon is Mokuba. The green guy wearing the black coat with Serenity... I'm sure you remember Morpheous?"

The dark-haired Senshi interjected as she eyed Morpheous. "Yeah, he's the former Rajita general who turned over a new leaf. It took a while for us to fully accept him, but I'm happy for Serenity. She has someone who she can depend on besides her brother."

"Mars, I agree," Lyn replied. "And last, but not least... Blue-Eyes White Dragon is my boyfriend Seto!"

Mars giggled a bit. "Heh, that's so cool. You guys still retained some of your normal human features... except Seto and Max. They're dragons. Poor things, especially Seto. Well, at least, he gets to be his favorite monster. That's all that counts, right?"

Lyn chuckled a bit. "Heh, got that right!"

Seto overheard the girls as he scoffed a bit while flying with Mokuba mounted on his back.

"Hey, Sailor Mars! How are ya doing?!" Mokuba waved to the Valkyrie Senshi.

"So, can you guys actually attack like the real deals?" The Miko inquired.

"Yep, and more!" Lyn nodded.

"Awesome. Well, you guys came at the right time! We're about to head off to face the Taiyoukai!" Mars said as she captured the Duelists' attention. "We're going to need all the help we can get!"

Yugi replied. "Don't worry. We'll back you up! We're all in this together!"

"You can count on us!" Joey said.

Hiei frowned. "Enough chit-chat. We don't have much time!"

Lyn faced Mars, giving her a nod. "Lead the way. Tyra and her friends should be there, too. I hope."

"Right! Follow me! It's time we seal these demons back to the seals where they belong!" Mars declared as she boosted her speed and blitzed across the skies, leaving a trail of fire along her path.

xxxxx

Once all eight Taiyoukai formed a circle, all except Kiryu raised their heads. The dragon hovered at the center with Kurama's body dangling in his right hand. He held Kurama up like a prized trophy, preparing to execute the soul removal process.

Yusuke slowly stood up as he clenched both fists. A burst of red and blue energies intertwined as his emotions began to override his frame of mind. His demon blood reawakened as his eyes began to glow red.

"KURAMA!!" Yusuke roared out as he lunged toward the Taiyoukai. "LET HIM GO, YOU BASTARD!!"

Kiryu paused as he watched Yusuke flying toward him. "Down."

_**BAM!**_

Like a gunshot, Kiryu fired a beam through his finger that pierced Yusuke's chest.

The demon hybrid gasped out in disbelief as he fell out of Kiryu's reach.

"No... Ku...ra…ma..." Yusuke muttered.

"URAMESHI!!" Kuwabara shouted in horror.

"YUSUKE!!" Koenma, Okami, and Botan cried out in unison.

Tsukimaru gritted his teeth angrily while Saya covered her eyes in fright.

As the dragon Taiyoukai resumed his position, he pressed one hand against Kurama's chest. Then, as the demons released their Youki, streams of red light condensed around them and formed a barrier to shield themselves from outsiders. Demento and Karasu were the only ones allowed through as they witnessed the impending soul extraction process.

"This is like a dream come true. No, more like a wonderful nightmare becoming reality! This is truly astounding and I'm here to witness it!" The demon sorcerer got all giddy as he threw his arms up in celebration.

"Indeed. Isn't it glorious, dear _Kurama_?" Karasu chortled as his shifted his eyes over to Kurama. A sick grin curled on his pale face as he pulled out a lock of Kurama's red hair he ripped off earlier. "I will keep this as a memento to remember you by since you will be gone from this world. Goodbye forever, Kurama. Your energy shall be a wonderful gift for Lord Kiryu and his brethren."

"At long last. Our time has finally come, Kiryu," Cecaelia licked her lips.

Kiryu deeply chuckled and raised Kurama's body high above him. "Initiate... _**SOUL EXTRACTION!!**_" With that, he sunk his quickly sunk his claws into Kurama's chest.

"It begins. The first step to our rise to dominance over three worlds is at hand..." Kiryu remarked.

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Kiryu: No preview for you, pitiful humans. We Taiyoukai have taken over the set and have officially broken the fourth wall!

Tokage Keroro: Ribbit! Did you really think we'd tell you the outcome of the battle?

Yeti: Oooo! Oooo! We take over!

Relam: Well, you see as our hairy, blizzard-giving friend implies... your beloved heroes will finally meet their end. How unfortunate.

Ironclaw: That means YuYuGiDigiMoon has come to an abrupt end! Over! Finished! Ka-put! What?! Didn't you morons hear us?! We've taken over YOUR world! The fox meets his end!

Madeira: (sighs) You could have been more subtle, Ironclaw.

Shishi: Kekekekeke.

Cecaelia: As your new queen of the world, I command you humans to worship my beauty. Kiryu, make sure that law is enforced!

Kiryu: (snorts) Whatever you want, my mistress.

Suzakato: Hey! The story isn't finished yet!

Tokage: Get out of here, boy! This is OUR time! Get out of our show!

Relam: Ugh, anyway, if you foolish humans even care. Next time on **_YuYuGiDigiMoon the Movie: The Taiyoukai Awakening_**...

-

_**The Impending Taiyoukai Era Approaches! Japan's Defenders Crushed?!**_

-

Gallantmon: It's not your time yet!

Suzakato: You tell him, Gallantmon!

Cecaelia: Whatever.

Kiryu: Judging by the next episode title, you two will be dead as they come. Isn't that right, pitiful humans?! (glares at the fans) Stay tuned!

xxxxx

**A/N: **The Taiyoukai have taken over the previews! Who put them in charge?!

Well, sorry for the truly evil cliffhanger, but it was a necessary evil. I hope you understand. Ok, maybe not.

On the bright side, the Duelists have gained the power of Spirit Fusion. That concept and the Staff of Apophis are ideas brought to you by my beta-reader LazerWulf. Thanks again for coming up with such an elaborate idea to bring the Duelists back into the action. I think (and hope) each Duel Monster form fits each Duelist. Yugi and Seto are obvious, but what about the others? Well, it really doesn't matter. They can turn into nearly _any_ Duel Monster they want... with the exception of the Egyptian Gods or any God-type monsters. So Yugi and Seto can't turn into Slifer, Obelisk, or Ra. But, hey, Spirit Fusion is better than no power at all. You'll get used to it. Yugi and company certainly will.

What does fate hold for Kurama? What about Yusuke and the others?

You really want to know? Wait until Chapter 12.

Send a review when you're done reading. See you on the next update.


	12. The Impending Taiyoukai Era Approaches!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** Just a quick announcement: today is my birthday! I've just turned 26. Looking forward to spending fun at an anime con (Oni-Con) this weekend. =)

Anyhow, two chapters left (not counting this one) until **_Dawn of Chaos_** a.k.a. Season 3! The action still continues. That's all that needs to be said.

Enjoy the chapter.

xxxxx

_**The Impending Taiyoukai Era Approaches! Japan's Defenders Crushed?!**_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/November 1, 2006/1:17 AM**_

Kuwabara gaped in horrifying disbelief over what transpired. He, Koenma, Botan, Tsukimaru, Saya, and Okami witnessed Kiryu taking Yusuke out of the fight with one shot. After that, the dragon quickly flew back to join the other Taiyoukai to initiate the soul extraction process.

With Yusuke out, it was up to the others to stop Kiryu and the Taiyoukai.

"No! Urameshi! There's no way you're dead… I'M NOT GOING TO TAKE IT!" Kuwabara roared out as he glared at the eight Taiyoukai. "Looks like it's up to me to save Kurama now!"

"Better hurry because they're about to start!" Koenma exclaimed as he watched Kiryu shoving his claws into Kurama's chest.

"Oh no!" Botan cried out.

As he summoned his Dimension Sword, Kuwabara prepared to jump forward. "This one's for you, Urameshi!"

Okami stepped forward as he joined Kuwabara. "Allow me to give you some assistance."

"Thanks, Okami. Let's hurry."

As Kuwabara and Okami both leapt forward, Loki quickly threw himself in front of the two rescuers. The Nekomata pulled out a small, black ball and threw it at the two. The ball expanded as it exploded and released white smoke, which engulfed Kuwabara and Okami. They coughed as they tried to press on through the smoke cloud.

"That ought to hold you two! Merow!" Loki snickered.

"You son of a-! Ack!" Kuwabara coughed as he landed down on the building's edge. "Okami Where are you?!"

"Here!" Okami howled as he flew through the smoke and launched himself at Loki.

"GAAH!!" Loki panicked as he teleported from out of Okami's reach.

The Nekomata reappeared near the barrier where the Taiyoukai gathered. He remained poised, safeguarding the barrier from Okami. The old Lycan snarled as he landed back down beside Kuwabara.

"That stupid cat just won't give up!" Kuwabara snarled. "Well, neither will I!"

"No… this isn't looking good! That monster's already extracted enough of Kurama's life force. Kurama doesn't have much time left!" The old Lycan probed the red-haired fox's Youki. "If only Yusuke didn't

attack that dragon by himself."

"Urameshi," the orange-haired young man gritted his teeth, looking down to where his friend fell. "Wait… heh. He's not done yet!"

"What?" Okami was taken back.

"Urameshi is coming back to this fight. I would know by now if he's dead or not. He ain't pushing up daisies anytime soon!"

Okami looked back toward the Taiyoukai. "He died before, didn't he? Yes, and with Raizen's power coursing through him, it's not going to be easy to get rid of his descendant."

"You can bet on it," Kuwabara smiled. "Right now. We've got to save Kurama. That's what Urameshi wants us to do."

As he shook his head, Okami flexed his claws out. "Right. Now, if only our other friends can somehow neutralize that barrier! Otherwise, we'll have to deal with that Nekomata."

"You won't have to... not if I'm here," A familiar voice interjected, which caused everyone on the roof to whirl around.

The source of the voice was Tuxedo Kamen. The masked man limped over as Koenma and Botan hurried over to carry him.

"Tuxedo Kamen, my friend. So glad you could come," Okami smiled with reprieve.

"Don't worry. We have you now," Koenma said, calmly reassuring Sailor Moon's lover.

"Thank you, but I was trying to follow the girls towards this point. Have they arrived?" Kamen asked.

"We're not sure. We..."

"Look!" Botan cried out as she noticed glowing figures flying toward the barrier's location. She happily pointed as the five Sailor Senshi arrived at the scene.

"Looks like I spoke too soon," Kamen murmured as he looked up and saw the Senshi. "Thank goodness, girls."

Koenma was relieved as he watched the five women flying toward the barrier. "Yes, just in time, too! Kurama's in there, you guys!"

"I see him!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she rammed her right fist into the barrier. "This thing is coming down!" As her fists became powered by her lightning, she repeatedly punched the barrier. "Come on! Break down!"

Sailor Uranus slashed across the barrier with her Space Sword… to no avail. "Damn it! My sword couldn't through!"

Sailor Venus channeled a beam in her right finger and fired at the barrier. She tried to at least pierce through it.

"That didn't work either," Rio watched as his girlfriend failed to puncture the barrier.

"Any way we can get through, Mercury?!" Venus called out to the blue-haired Senshi.

"Leave that to me," Mercury scanned the barrier using her visor and mini-computer.

Sailor Neptune noticed Loki coming around the barrier. "Looks like we've got company."

The Nekomata stood on top of the barrier triumphantly. "You ladies can try all you want! You're not going to break through this construct! This barrier has been empowered by the combined Youki of the eight Taiyoukai lords! Merow!"

As she gathered a ball of lightning, Jupiter prepared to throw it at the Nekomata. "Maybe if we can get rid of you first!"

"What's that going to accomplish? Merow! You're wasting your effort!"

"Demon scum, let us through!" Rio snarled as he gathered a ball of black Youki in his right hand.

"That tears it! I'll take the kitty out!" Venus scoffed as she pointed a finger at the Nekomata. "You're definitely not as cute as Artemis!"

Loki gulped as he watched all five Senshi moving toward him. He nervously backed off, almost begging. "Um, can we talk? Peace? Erm?"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kiryu and the Taiyoukai noticed the five Valkyrie Senshi hovering over the barrier.

"Tokage Keroro. Relam. Make sure those annoying insects are dealt with," Kiryu directed his orders to the two Taiyoukai.

"Leave them to us!" Tokage and Relam responded back.

As the two Taiyoukai passed through the barrier, Karasu followed the Taiyoukai duo.

"Good thinking, Karasu! Make yourself useful!" Demento proclaimed.

xxxxx

Loki quickly hovered back as he turned around. He was relieved once Relam, Tokage Keroro, and Karasu came up behind him. The five Sailor Senshi poised themselves for battle.

"Damn it! Just what we need!" Venus griped.

"Heh, where do you think you're going, ladies?" Tokage snickered as he opened his mouth. "Miss me?"

"Hardly! Just when we thought you couldn't get more annoying!" Jupiter snapped. "Get the hell out of our way! We have a friend to save!"

Karasu chortled while twirling a lock of his raven hair. "Oh, you mean Kurama? So sorry, but he's of no more use to you. His new purpose is being fulfilled."

"Give us back our friend! He's not just some disposable commodity for you sickos!" Venus shouted as she flew forward. "C'mon, guys! We're taking back what's ours!"

"Calm down, Venus," Rio abruptly cut off his girlfriend while turning his eyes northward toward the demons. _Yet more of these demons try and harm good people. I won't stand for this!_

Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune quickly engaged Tokage. The Frog-Bat Taiyoukai flew up out of range of the two Outers and spat out sonar waves out of his mouth.

"_**Hyper Sonic Waves!!**_"

Neptune turned into a flow of water as she passed through Tokage's sonar wave attack. As Uranus glided away from Tokage's attack, she made a u-turn around the Taiyoukai and slashed his back with her sword.

"GAH!!" Tokage roared as he twirled around and lashed his tongue out at Uranus.

Uranus quickly caught Tokage's long tongue and pulled the Taiyoukai toward her. As she wrapped her arms around Tokage, she immediately spun herself into a tornado. Tokage was blasted from within Uranus' tornado funnel by numerous blade-like projectiles.

"Gah! This won't stop me!" Tokage roared out as he tried to glide out of Uranus' tornado.

Sailor Venus flew directly in front of Relam and blasted his chest with numerous crescent beam shots. "_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!!**_"

Following Venus' repeated shots, Rio glided up and tried to catch Relam with a fist brimming with black energy. The demonic bird evaded Rio and flew around him while diving toward Sailor Venus.

As the Thunder Taiyoukai glided through Venus' beams, he opened his mouth and launched a lightning blast at the warrior.

"WHOA!" Venus gaped in shock. "A little help here!"

Almost suddenly, Rio rocketed right past Relam and threw himself in front of Venus. Meanwhile, Sailor Jupiter instantly appeared in front of Rio and put her hands out to rebound Relam's attack. The Taiyoukai's lightning slammed hard against Jupiter, but did no damage to the thunder-user. In fact, Jupiter came out unscathed as her Valkyrie armor absorbed the lightning stream.

"Hm. So, you're a lightning-user, too?" Relam noted.

Venus sighed with relief. "Thanks a lot, Jupiter!"

"Indeed, I second that," Rio reaffirmed while turning away to check on his girlfriend.

"Two can play it that game, demon," the brunette frowned as lightning sizzled around her hands, empowering the lightning warrior. "Your attacks aren't going to hurt me!"

Relam stopped as he faced Venus and Jupiter. "I suppose there are alternatives to dealing with you."

"Fine with me. Bring it on!" Jupiter challenged the Taiyoukai.

As for Karasu, he quickly launched his demonic bombs at Sailor Mercury. The graceful water warrior glided around, redirecting the bombs toward the black-haired demon. Mercury quickly turned around as more bombs came at her from opposite sides.

She quickly gathered cold drops of water in her hands. The, as the drops fell, the cool wind around her turned the drops into snow. As she gathered enough cold water/snow in her hands, she swung her arms forward and launched the freezing water directly at Karasu's bombs.

"_**Shine Snow Illusion!!**_"

The freezing ice water washed over the bombs and instantly turned them into ice. Karasu shivered a bit from the snowy, cool air he felt from Mercury's attack.

"Such beautiful grace. Reminds me of the dance the Koorime race used to perform," Karasu observed. "Still, you're not strong enough to… What?!"

As Karasu turned around, he watched as a white bird landed on his shoulder. He turned around and noticed that Mercury was gone. Then, he felt something heavy attach itself on his back. He twirled right back around and noticed Mercury with her arms around him.

"How did you…?!" Karasu exclaimed in shock, abruptly cutting himself off mid-sentence.

Mercury replied. "I can turn myself into any arctic animal I wish. That's just one of the powers I've gained with this Valkyrie armor."

"Interesting," Karasu murmured as he closed his right hand.

Suddenly, a demon bomb crept up behind Mercury. The blue-haired Valkyrie turned around as she released Karasu and flew away, distancing herself from the bomb.

"I, too, can be artistic with my abilities, young lady," Karasu stated as he snapped his fingers, making the bomb fade away. "And my next masterpiece will be your corpse covered in your own crimson blood."

Mercury frowned as she readied herself. "That's not going to happen. I'll stop you myself."

"You have no chance of saving Kurama. Leave now if you wish to savor your own lives," Karasu demanded.

"We never turn our back on our colleagues. Kurama is our friend!" The blue-haired Valkyrie flew toward Karasu.

"Such a pity. I gave you a chance to escape," Karasu sighed irritably. As he snapped his fingers, a barrage of demon bombs appeared around him. He quickly launched them directly toward Sailor Mercury.

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kuwabara and company watched as the Senshi engaged the three demons in battle. Koenma turned as he observed the other demons continuing the soul extraction.

"The process is slowing down somewhat, but we still need to get through that barrier!" Koenma exclaimed.

"Look! We have more company!" Botan cried out as she pointed toward the distance. "It's…" She narrowed her eyes, attempting to get a clearer view of who was coming in from the distance. "The Tamers! Everyone, it's the Tamers and their digimon!"

Kuwabara was more than happy to hear this. "All right! Now, that's what I'm talking about!"

"They should be able to hold off the other Taiyoukai, and one of them may have the power to break through that barrier," Koenma said.

Okami added. "Let's hope, my friend."

"I agree," Kamen concurred, holding himself upright while leaning on Koenma.

"Get the barrier, kids! THE BARRIER!" Botan shouted out to the Tamers, attempting to get their attention from afar.

xxxxx

Gallantmon CM overheard Botan's cries as he shifted toward Suzakato. The two nodded as they opted to attack first. Gallantmon raised his Blutgang sword and smashed it across the barrier, trying to break through.

"_**Phoenix Dive!!**_" Suzakato screamed out as he dove hard into the barrier. The effort became fruitless as he bounced right off. "Whoa! This barrier's not going down without extra firepower!"

"Let me through!" Mega Gargomon called out as he flew toward the dome construct. "_**Power Pummel!!**_" As he thrust his right fist forward, he stopped as his punch barely budged the shield. "Augh, nuts! Nothing!"

"Hey, guys! Look!" Youkai Inumon pointed toward the on-going battles with the five Senshi, the two Taiyoukai, and Karasu.

Himakko observed the battles occurring. "Look at them go. They're holding them off as much as they can. This is our chance!"

"To break down this barrier, but we're going to have to put in a lot more effort," Seirika stated.

"Agreed," Henbu proclaimed.

Sakuyamon added as she twirled her staff. "We'll do just as Takato suggested."

"Right. Let's all attack at once! Everything we've got!" Suzakato said.

Gallantmon peered through the barrier. "Look! Inside, I see Kurama!"

"And the other Taiyoukai! Geez, there's no way we can take them all on!" The giant, green-armored mega shook his head.

"If only one of them was problematic enough," Youkai Inumon replied.

"C'mon, guys! We can't waste any time! Let's bring this darn barrier down!" Gallantmon declared as he backed away from the barrier. "Ready, Takato?"

Shaking his head, Suzakato channeled his power and ignited his body into flames. "Let's do it!"

xxxxx

Cecaelia turned and watched the Tamers encircling the construct. She saw the four Beast Tamers and the four Digimon megas.

"We've got a problem, Kiryu," the Water Taiyoukai noted as she monitored the eight intruders. "They're going to break the barrier."

"They can try all they can," said Kiryu. "Still, we can't afford to take any chances. Yeti. Shishi. Deal with our new guests."

Shishi bowed his head. "As you command."

Yeti pounded his chest like the ape that he was. "OH! OH!"

"Don't worry about the barrier. It will remain intact as long as I'm here," Kiryu stated as he continued to extract more of Kurama's soul. "We're almost there. I can feel it!"

Ironclaw growled. "These nuisances are becoming an eyesore."

Demento chortled. "Don't worry. Lord Kiryu will ensure that you all are brought to your full potential. Even these eight whelps won't stand a chance."

Kiryu watched as Shishi and Yeti pass through the barrier. He then refocused his attention directly on Kurama as he peered into the red-haired fox's near lifeless eyes. As the color slowly faded in Kurama's once lively, green eyes, Kiryu savored every essence of the fox's spirit entering his hand.

The dragon murmured as he smiled evilly. "Just a little more."

xxxxx

As Yeti and Shishi went through the barrier, they immediately caused the Beast Tamers and their Digimon to come together. The white-furred ape demon proceeded to attack Mega Gargomon head on. Youkai Inumon intercepted the ape as he blasted his side with dark flames. The ape roared out in pain as he patted the black fire that burnt his white fur.

"You don't like that? Do ya?!" Youkai Inumon called out as he and Mega Gargomon attacked the giant ape.

Gallantmon flew down on top of Shishi's forehead and impaled the dog's head with his sword. This allowed for Sakuyamon to summon her_** Amethyst Mandala**_ - a giant ring that encompassed the Taiyoukai's body and began to crush it. However, Shishi expanded his body, stressing the ring nearly to the point of breaking.

"We've got to hold him down for as long as we can!" Sakuyamon exclaimed. "Gallantmon!"

"Yeah, I'm doing all I can! Hurry up and get that barrier down, you guys!" Gallantmon called out to the Beast Tamers.

As they positioned themselves around different corners of the barrier, the four Beast Tamers launched their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Geo-Sphere Throw!!**_"

"_**Thunder Voltage!!**_"

"_**Iron Spears!!**_"

"_**Phoenix Dive!!**_"

_**BAM!**__**  
**_Following their repeated attacks, there were flashes of light ignited as everyone watched from the distance.

BOOM!

"Yes! Don't stop!" Botan cheered on the Tamers.

"Wow! They're actually going to break through the barrier!" Kuwabara was astounded by the Beast Tamers' efforts. "Man, if only Urameshi were watching now!"

"I could say the same for Sailor Moon and the other girls," Kamen grinned happily.

However, Okami noticed something from within the barrier as his eyes caught onto Kiryu. He sensed a distressing signal and shook his head.

"What's wrong, Okami?" Koenma inquired as he noticed the old Lycan's sudden distress.

"They might not make it. Kurama's energy is getting low," Okami noted as he watched the Beast Tamers battering the barrier. "They can break the barrier, but they'll need more firepower to do it!"

"Allow me then!" Kuwabara called out as he readied his Dimension Sword. "My sword can cut through anything!" Taking no chances, Kuwabara raced forward and jumped off the roof. He used a gargoyle's head as a launching pad and flew up to reach barrier. "Get back, Tamers! I'm cutting right in!"

"KUWABARA!!" Botan and Koenma cried out.

Tuxedo Kamen pressed on. "Go for it, Kuwabara!"

Suzakato turned as he noticed Kuwabara slashing his sword across. "Get back, guys!"

"Now... DOWN WITH THIS DAMN BARRIER!!" Kuwabara howled as he quickly slashed through the demonic barrier.

_**Swish!**_

_**CRACK!!**_

With one stroke, the barrier shattered in an instant. Kiryu, Demento, and the remaining Taiyoukai watched in shock as the powerful construct shattered like glass. Kiryu quickly shot a glance toward Kuwabara's direction.

"Take that. Now, we don't have to worry about no stupid shield to cover your asses," Kuwabara smirked as he went falling down.

"I'll get him!" Suzakato cried out as he prepared to swoop down.

Suddenly, a swift figure dropped right down and caught Kuwabara. Everyone, except the villains, was relieved as they saw Sailor Moon catch Kuwabara.

"Wow! Nice timing!" Himakko called out.

Sailor Moon landed back on the rooftop as she set Kuwabara down next to Koenma and the others.

"Bingo! Just in the nick of time, Sailor Moon!" Botan flashed a grin toward the Moon Princess.

Kuwabara panted as he was relieved to be saved. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Nothing to it!" Moon winked to the group. She turned as she saw Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn arrive altogether. "We all came in time."

"I knew you'd make it here in time, Sailor Moon," Kamen said as he reached out for his lover. "You, too, Chibi Moon."

"We're all ok!" Chibi Moon said.

Sailor Moon acknowledged Kamen with a smile. She turned her head downward and noticed her lover's visible injuries. "Oh, you're hurt, Tuxedo Kamen!"

"I'll manage, Sailor Moon. I'm just relieved you, Chibi Moon, and the others are okay, but you still have an important task."

"He's right, Moon Princess. They've got Kurama!" Koenma said as he pointed upward.

Moon refocused her eyes on Kiryu and scanned Kurama's dangling body. "We've got this one."

Sailor Pluto nodded. "That dragon must be the leader. Kiryu the Makai Dragon Lord."

Demento snorted as he berated the Time Guardian. "You will address him as LORD KIRYU! Got it?! You ungrateful woman!"

Kiryu chuckled as he heard Pluto mention him. "Ah, so, there's someone amongst you that knows about my reputation."

"As Guardian of Time, I am aware of all that goes on between the three worlds. Unfortunately, due to a few recent circumstances, my attention was diverted and I couldn't anticipate your awakening."

The Taiyoukai dragon frowned. "Well, no matter. Your timing couldn't have been any worse. As you can see, this fox's energy is about to be spent and look how much of his life force I've gathered. Isn't it glorious?" In his right hand, he opened up his palm to reveal a large ball of condensed Youki. The ball itself was coagulated with streams of white and gray light, which gave off a translucent glow.

"You better give that back!" Suzakato exclaimed.

Sailor Saturn turned as she noticed Ironclaw and readied her weapon. "Watch your backs, people. We've got company."

"Sailor Moon! We've got to get Kurama's energy back! Without it, he'll die!" Chibi Moon said.

Moon acknowledged this. "Kiryu, is it? I'm telling you now to give back our friend's energy. If you choose not to cooperate, you will leave us no choice."

Kiryu merely scoffed, insulted by the woman's threatening proposition. "You dare mock me, woman? You insult me. For that, I'm going to enjoy watching my brethren make short work of you!" With that, he looked toward Cecaelia and nodded. "Go."

Cecaelia hovered over toward Sailor Moon. "You'll have to go through me if you wish to face Lord Kiryu."

"And me!" Ironclaw interjected.

Madeira quickly floated over as he faced the Beast Tamers. "And me!"

"We don't have time for this!" Moon exclaimed as she flew toward Kiryu... only for Cecaelia to teleport right in front of her. "NO!"

"Not so fast!" The female Taiyoukai cried out as she launched numerous tentacles directly at Sailor Moon.

Moon quickly glided around the attack, using her scepter to blast through the tentacles.

Meanwhile, Kiryu levitated high up while continuing the soul extraction. He felt as Kurama's body started to weaken. The red-haired fox was already on the verge of death as his face paled.

"Keep them busy, my brethren. It is almost over."

Demento floated over to where Kiryu was and witnessed the on-going battles raging on. He looked over his shoulder and noticed more incoming arrivals. "Damn! We've got more company! Lord Kiryu..."

"I'm aware of their arrival," the dragon snickered as he watched the horde of new arrivals: Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Sailor Mars, Hiei, Mukuro, Mizuno, Brimstone, Natsume, Hokushin and the Duelists. He countered each of them, taking note of their energy signals. "So many of them and so little time. Humph, how annoying."

"They'll fall once you and the other Taiyoukai lords have enhanceed yourselves with Kurama's energy!" Demento chimed in.

Kiryu paid them no mind and accelerated the soul extraction process. "Time to make this quick. Just a little more... such invigorating energy. I'm beginning to feel MUCH stronger. My power is being restored to what it once was! I CAN FEEL IT!!" His laughter broke out into loud, thunderous roars that shook the heavens.

xxxxx

As they gazed ahead, Sailor Mars and Hiei noticed Kiryu hovering away from where everyone was fighting. They also saw Kurama in the dragon's grasp and noted the low life energy the fox had left.

"There he is! Don't worry, Hiei. We're almost there!" Mars exclaimed.

Hiei readied his sword and channeled the black flames in his right arm. "I'll be taking that Taiyoukai's head!"

Mukuro slowly started to stir as she opened her eyes. "Where...? Where am I?"

"We're almost within reach of the Taiyoukai leader. He has Kurama held captive," Mars stated.

"What?! You mean... the Taiyoukai leader is already free?!" Mukuro shouted as she looked ahead and barely caught a glimpse of the dark dragon. She gaped in shock once she sensed his overwhelming Youki. "We must approach with caution. We cannot defeat him. Not just the three of us that is."

"Who said we were going in alone?" The Miko smiled as she turned her head toward the Duelists.

As she shifted her head, Mukuro saw the Duel Monsters that followed alongside.

"Who... or what are they?" The former Demon Lord inquired.

"Some friends of ours. They've found some cool new power and they're going to use them to help us beat the Taiyoukai leader! There I'm getting a better view of that monster!" Mars said as she stopped and viewed Kiryu from a forty-foot distance.

The Duelists, too, immediately halted as they saw the Taiyoukai dragon hovering in the distance. They were all struck with overwhelming horror once they felt the dragon's powerful Youki. The group noticed that the clouds were turning gray as the weather patterns suddenly changed. Large, billowing black clouds formed and released radical lightning, which blasted away sections of the city.

"Sheesh! This freak is doing all this?!" Joey exclaimed in disbelief.

Yugi nodded. "It appears so. Whatever that monster is doing... his power is causing a reaction to his surrounding environment."

"Yeah, I can feel it. The weather patterns... they're changing," Lyn said as she noticed the darkening skies.

Mokuba scoffed. "C'mon, we can attack that creep head-on! Right, Seto?"

Before Seto Kaiba could answer (still in his Blue-Eyes White Dragon form), Sailor Mars quickly cut him off.

"Not so fast," Mars stated as she surveyed Kiryu. "We just need to get Kurama back. Hiei, I'll leave that to you."

The demon simply nodded and gave no response.

"The rest of us will attack that monster at once! This might be our best bet in rescuing our friend. Ok, guys! Let's do this!" Mars exclaimed.

Morpheous faced Serenity and nodded. "You up for this?"

"Of course, I am, Morpheous. Especially since we're fighting together," she reassured him while taking his hand.

"I'm game. Let's do it," Mai replied as she pulled out her whip.

Yugi acknowledged his fellow Duelists and nodded in approval. "We're ready, Mars. We'll follow you!"

Hiei shifted his sights toward Kiryu and prepared himself. "Kurama, here we come."

xxxxx

_**East Shinjuku District/1:29 AM**_

Meanwhile, Lady Lupin's group was intercepted by thunder blasts that poured down from the skies. Lady Lupin, with Cammy on her back, evaded the lightning strikes and maneuvered out of harm's way. Sailor Sedna avoided the incoming blasts as she noticed Kiryu high above everyone.

"Ugh! Someone should've told me there was gonna be a thunderstorm!" Beelzebumon exclaimed as he distanced himself from the wild lightning bolts.

Angedramon gracefully flew around as she hid out of the blasts' range. "I'm sensing a major fluctuation in the weather patterns! It was just calm a while ago and now... we've got thunder blasts shooting down from the skies."

"You're right! This is getting out of hand!" Artemismon cried out as she flew alongside Sailor Sedna. "That Taiyoukai we fought earlier is nowhere to be seen!"

"He probably distanced himself from here to engage the others in battle!" Sedna proclaimed.

While scanning the skies, Lady Lupin attempted to locate Ironclaw's current position. However, with Kiryu seen high above, she couldn't get any clear distinctive location the armadillo moved toward.

"That thing up there has some tremendous Youki! Could it be the leader of those Taiyoukai?!" Lady Lupin exclaimed. "Yeah, it has to be it."

Cammy grasped her arms around Lady Lupin. "We shouldn't try and approach it. We'll let my sister and others handle that one."

"You're right. We'll just be shredded into pieces by that monster."

"If only I still had my full Digital Priestess powers... I might stand a chance!" Cammy said. "Guilmon still possesses half of the power I once had." She recalled the event when she and Gallantmon bio-merged to first produce Shining Mode. "We could try it again."

"We'd have to find Gallantmon first!" Lady Lupin stated.

"Geez, I hope our friends are clearing out those hordes of demons down there," Sailor Sedna said as she looked up and down, monitoring the on-going dilemmas.

xxxxx

"HEE-YA!!" Kazu howled as he threw Toyota truck at two ogre-like demons. "Woo! Two points!"

Jeri held both hands out as she directed her psychic waves at a horde of ten demons wielding battle axes. She quickly gained controlled of the ten demon warriors and forced them to attack one another. While controlling the demons, she made sure not to strain herself completely.

"_**Guardian Barrage!!**_" Guardromon fired two missiles at a brick wall, which collapsed on top of three white-furred monkey demons.

"_**Varuna Flash Dance!!**_" In less than a second, Sailor Varuna disappeared and reappeared behind a large, axe-wielding demon. Armed with her own axe, Varuna smashed it into the monster's head and split his body in half.

Sailor Orcus executed her _**Orcus Shadow Steal**_ to ensnare several demons into her shadow trap. She then utilized the secondary effect of her ability as she absorbed their shadows and created shadow clones of herself to emerge out of her shadow and watched as her shadow selves battered to demons.

"_**Ixion Toxic Flower Cannon!!**_" Sailor Ixion cried out, firing a blast of green toxins at five reptilian demons wearing garbed in armor. Her toxins engulfed the demons and instantly killed them on the spot.

As she leapt into mid-air, Sailor Eris spun herself into a tornado and caught three large bull-faced, humanoid demons. "_**Eris Tornado Spin!!**_" She carried off the large monsters and threw him across the streets, allowing for Sailor Quaoar to launch her deadly rose vines at the three bull demons.

"_**Quaoar Rose Vine Shot!!**_" The Brazilian roared as her vines impaled through the bull demons' chests. "Thanks, Sailor Eris!"

"No problem!" Eris called out as she emerged out of her tornado.

Kenta raced over toward Kazu and pat his back. "We're really taking out the trash, aren't we?"

"Piece of cake!" Kazu grinned.

Phillipe quickly sped across as he stopped in front of Kazu and Kenta. "Ok, let's not get too carried away. Our friends are fighting an even more pressing battle than we are. We're just taking care of the leftovers."

"Better than nothing!" Antiramon exclaimed as she slashed through a mantis demon. "_**Bunny Blades!!**_"

Aoshi charged toward a car and knocked it over, crushing several gremlin demons from inside it. He hopped on top of the car and smashed it with closed fists, ripping out the cables from under it.

"You won't hurt my friends, you ugly little monsters!" Aoshi howled intensely as he continually pounded the compacted car.

Suzie poked her head out of an alleyway as she, Ai, and Makoto watched their friends clearing the streets.

"Yeah! We're winning!" Ai and Makoto cheered the heroes on.

Suddenly, Suzie noticed the thunder blasts coming down from the skies. She watched as a building was quickly reduced to rubble by one shot.

"Oh no! Be careful everyone!" Suzie called out and warned her friends.

"YIKES! Where did THAT come from?!" Kazu panicked.

Sailor Varuna gazed up toward the skies and noticed Sailor Sedna evading more lightning blasts. "Sedna! You better not get your ass scorched by those things!"

"Sedna?! Is she all right?!" Sailor Eris called out as she and the other Kuiper Senshi raced over to Varuna.

"She's fine. We need to worry about our own asses right now," Varuna eyed her surroundings as more demons emerged.

Sailor Eris scoffed as she readied herself. "This is gonna be a long night."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/1:33 AM**_

Meanwhile, the remaining Legendary Warriors and the Makai fighters arrived near the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. They looked up as Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon flew above them.

"Look up there!" Tomoki pointed out the Z-Hybrids to the others.

"Takuya!" Izumi cried out.

Kouichi exclaimed to his brother. "Kouji!"

"And they're about to enter the fray!" Sam exclaimed.

Jaarin cheered on the Z-Hybrids. "Go get 'em, you two! We're pulling for you!"

"Um, guys. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but um..." Junpei watched as reptilian demons armed with swords and armor approached them.

As he pulled out his yo-yos, Rinku used them to knock two demons down. "Don't worry about these clowns!"

"Leave those blokes to us!" Chuu roared like a mad bull as he charged through the demon horde and launched one into the air.

Shishiwakamaru and Jin stood on guard to protect the powerless Legendary Warriors.

"Since we gave our powers to Takuya and Kouji, we can't fight," Kouichi said.

Dimitro scoffed as he pulled out a kendo stick and jumped forward. "Who says I can't?!" As he turned, a vulture-faced demon attempted to stab him with a dagger. Dimitro whacked his kendo stick across the demon's hands, disarming him completely. "Give me a hand, Vega!"

Vega emerged out of the group and punched a frog-faced ogre in the face. "Yeah! Feels good to fight with my own fists for once!"

"Seems we have some humans who have some fight in them. Good," Shishiwakamaru remarked.

Jin looked over his shoulder and watched Izumi. "You're in good hands, my precious fairy!"

Izumi gave a fake laugh. "Yeah, _precious fairy!_ Ahahaha... ha." She turned around and sighed.

Sam shook his head as he watched Dimitro and Vega. "Oh, those two with their gung-ho tactics."

"Hey, it works for them," Jaarin smirked. "Now, where did I leave my nunchaku?"

"You're kidding me, Jaarin?!" Sam exclaimed. "Nunchaku?! Seriously?!"

"I'm not just a pretty face, you know," the purple-haired girl stuck out her tongue.

As for the 'Beautiful' Suzuka and Touya, they also joined in and cleared a sidewalk filled with a horde of demons.

"Why the heck did we get stuck with wimps?!" Rinku wondered as he scanned the area.

Touya replied as he turned a demon into an ice statue. "Beats me, but it's best we get rid of these leftovers. I sense a growing power... even greater than we can imagine. The Taiyoukai are still out there."

"We'll need to let Yusuke and his friends handle them," Suzuka stated.

As he finished off snapping a demon's neck, Chuu spat on the ground. _Well, Yusuke, we're all counting on ya and your buddies. We're doing what we can. You make sure those Taiyou-whatever-bobbers are taken care of. Let's all meet again... so we can share drinks and settle our old score, mate!_

xxxxx

_**East Shibuya District/1:36 AM**_

As they arrived in the Shibuya district, the Chimeras and the Sailor Quartet were stopped by an army of armored demons. Sailor Ceres and Mika led their teams to discard the demonic warriors.

Pulling out a small metal object form his belt, Larry pressed a button on it and let it extend into a long pole. He twirled it around to knock a demon down. He swung the pole forward and knocked another to the ground. He opened up his right hand, revealing three silver ball bearings. Channeling his psionic energy into the objects, he threw them at the fallen demons. The orbs exploded into flashes of light, which engulfed and turned the demons into dust.

As he fused pieces of metal on his right arm, Hayata built an armor that enabled him to punch through a large demon. He turned around, backhanding a demon. As three demons bum rushed him, Hayata smashed his armored fist into the ground, which created a fissure and let the demons fall through the cracks.

Sara rushed right through three demons. As she stopped, the three monsters fell like a domino effect. One by one, they fell and died. Sara clenched her right hand, which was drenched in green and purple blood. She used her deadly phasing technique to crush each of their hearts, quickly and efficiently.

Sailor Juno and Sailor Vesta fired beams at more approaching demons. Their beams connected and turned the monsters into dust. Sailor Pallas launched a blue beam, which impaled a demon's chest and killed him quickly.

Meanwhile, Sailor Ceres and Mika stood with their backs against each other.

"Our teams are pretty damn awesome, huh?" Mika inquired, a proud grin adorned her face.

"You got that right, friend," Ceres concurred, sporting her own proud smile.

"Good work, guys! Let's keep this up!" The Chimera leader shouted as she opened her fan and waved it across, sending a powerful gust of wind that knocked back ten armored demons.

Sailor Ceres opened up her hands and fired a pair of pink beams at ten other demons. "Sailor Quartet, don't let up! Our Princess expects us to return alive!" She witnessed the demons turned into dust as her beams evaporated them.

"And yet more of them keep coming," Mika sighed with annoyance.

Another fleet of thirty armored demons headed toward their direction. The Chimeras and the Sailor Quartet stood their ground, readying themselves for another round of cannon fodder.

"Sheesh, we're never gonna get a break now!" Sailor Pallas pouted.

"I wonder how the others are doing. I'm sensing these Taiyoukai are getting stronger," Hayata promptly stated.

Mika firmly gripped her fan and frowned. _Mika, have you even reached Kurama yet?!_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/1:38 AM**_

As he arrived on the scene, Kaiser Greymon intervened in Relam's battle with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus. The Thunder Taiyoukai was knocked back after Kaiser Greymon rammed his right elbow in the demon's back.

"Mind if I cut in, ladies?" Kaiser Greymon said as he readied his giant sword.

"Oh, not at all!" Sailor Venus replied.

"The more, the merrier," Sailor Jupiter added.

The Z-Hybrid Fire Warrior chuckled. "Cool. All right, you bird brained freak! Let's settle it here once and for all!"

Relam shook his head as he spun around and faced the three warriors. "Humph, you again. You three wanna take me on? Fine with me, but you three won't stand a chance when Kiryu is finished with the soul extraction!"

xxxxx

Magna Garurumon roared as he launched missiles at Yeti. The ape turned as numerous missiles battered his body, exploding on impact. This allowed the chance for both Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon to regroup.

"Thank a lot, Magna Garurumon!" Youkai Inumon cried out.

Mega Gargomon hovered over toward the Z-Hybrid. "Where the heck have you been, pal?!"

"A little busy with a Taiyoukai, but glad I could be here to give you guys a hand," Magna Garurumon replied. "Seems like you could need it."

"Tell me about it! This guy's fur and hide are like armor!" The dark canine digimon remarked. "Be careful, he can turn a whole building into ice."

As he nodded, Magna Garurumon responded. "I'll make note of that. Thanks."

Yeti recovered from Magna Garurumon's missiles and pounded his chest angrily. "Three against one make no difference! I'll crush you like bugs! Raaaaagh! Just wait until Brother Kiryu is finished with the fox! We will become strong after he's done collecting the fox's energy!"

xxxxx

"The end is at hand for you, legendary bandit," Kiryu hummed as he held a condensed ball of Kurama's life/spirit energy. "That's it just a little more…"

Suddenly, Kiryu quickly turned as a streaming torrent of water fired at his path. The dragon evaded the water blast as he watched Mizuno, still in Sirendramon form, hovering twenty feet away. Brimstone, Natsume, and Hokushin stood up for Kiryu to see them.

"Huh. So, four more interlopers?" Kiryu scoffed with irritation apparently noticeable in his tone. "What do you think you four are going to do? Even if you attack me at once, you're not strong enough to inflict pain on my body."

"Doesn't mean we won't die trying," Mizuno snarled as she gaped her mouth wide open. "We sure as hell aren't going to let you kill our friend!"

Brimstone tightened his fists as he launched himself off Mizuno's back. He created a flame barrier around himself, which allowed him to fly toward Kiryu. Natsume and Hokushin soon followed as they formed Youki auras, which also granted them aerial movement.

"Kurama was the one who made me see the error of my ways!" Brimstone exclaimed as he fired fire blasts from his hands. "He was the first opponent who ever gave me a reasonable challenge. Because of that, he's won my respect. Dragon demon, you will NOT take his spiritual essence!"

Kiryu allowed the fire blasts to fizzle out across his body. None of the scorching blasts made the Taiyoukai lord flinch even once.

Natsume flew toward Kiryu and punched him in the face. Again, Kiryu showed no sign of pain and remained unfazed. Hokushin flew at Kiryu and battered him with numerous kicks, which the dragon ignored as if they were flea bites.

"Damn! None of our attacks are doing anything!" The monk growled intensely.

The female warrior hovered back while catching her breath. "You've got to be kidding."

"Outta the way!!" Mizuno snapped as she opened her mouth and prepared to release a burst of powerful water.

Kiryu smiled as he vanished and instantly reappeared under Mizuno. He shot his right knee under Mizuno's serpentine body and rammed it through. Mizuno roared out in pain as her entire body trembled and shrank back down to her humanoid form. As Mizuno fell, Brimstone swooped in and caught Mizuno, preventing a deadly fall to the bottom.

"Pathetic. You've done nothing more than waste my precious time!" Kiryu snorted. "Face it. All you're doing is delaying the inevitable!"

_**BAM!!**_

Kiryu was thrown off his usual guard as a black burst of flames knocked him back. The dragon quickly turned as he saw Hiei coming toward him. The sword-wielding demon raised his blade and slashed at Kiryu's side, forcing him to relinquish Kurama out of his grasp. Hiei quickly fell down and caught Kurama.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Kiryu roared out angrily.

Seto the Blue-Eyes White Dragon dove across as he let Hiei land on his back. Hiei set Kurama down while checking on his condition.

Kiryu shifted his focus above as he noticed the assortment of aerial Duel Monsters. He also spotted Sailor Mars and Mukuro along with them.

"Looks like we got here in time," Sailor Mars was relieved as she turned to where Hiei tended to Kurama.

Yugi the Dark Magician turned and kept his eyes on Kiryu. "We'll do what we can to beat this monster!"

"Heh, time to show this bastard the new power of our Spirit Fusion!" Lyn the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon grinned as she flew around Seto.

As Hiei checked for Kurama's pulse, his face contorted with a bit of shock… as his lips curled into an incensed frown. He quickly glanced upward and sensed Kiryu's Youki rising exponentially.

"NO!" Hiei shouted as he stood up.

Soon, Mars and the demons all figured it out by Hiei's reaction. They all shifted their eyes on Kiryu.

"What's going on? Why do you all look so upset?!" Tea the Dark Magician Girl asked.

"We were too late," Mars revealed. "The bastard drained all of Kurama's energy!"

"What?! We're too late?!" Joey the Flame Swordsman overheard Mars.

"After all we've gone through to get here?!" Morpheous snapped.

As Kiryu watched everyone's moods change, the dragon let out a glorious laughter as he patted his chest. His frown curled back into a blissful smile, expressing his content mood. Kiryu accomplished what he set out to do.

With one clench on his right hand, Kiryu absorbed the final condensed ball and fed off the last essence of Kurama's demonic soul.

"You're too late. It's all over," Kiryu grinned as a red aura expanded around his powerfully built body. His eyes gleamed brilliantly with crimson red while swirls of black lights rotated around him. "_**THE TIME HAS COME!!**_"

"No, you don't!" A voice called out from out of nowhere.

Everyone quickly looked down as two streaks of bright light stopped at the center of the air. Yomi and Enki quickly made an unexpected appearance as they flew toward Kiryu.

"Look! It's Yomi and Enki!" Natsume shouted.

Mukuro quickly mounted her move as she flew out to join the other two S-Class Makai warriors. "You haven't won yet, Taiyoukai! We'll oppose you as long as we're alive!"

"Mukuro! Wait!" Mars called out as she glided off to stop former Makai lord.

"What do think you're doing, Mukuro?!" Hiei exclaimed as he sprang up to catch up to the female S-Class warrior. "I'll be the one that KILLS this bastard!"

Yugi immediately called toward the other Duelists. "This is going to require our help, too! Let's move guys!"

"You said it! Let's move!" Joey cried out.

Seto roared out as he finally managed to speak. "Poor excuse of a dragon thinks he can destroy MY city?!"

Mokuba the Paladin of White Dragon nodded as he saw Kurama's lifeless body. "He's not getting away with what he's done!"

With that, the Duelists closed in to attack Kiryu. Sailor Mars, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki also blasted Kiryu from all sides. Kiryu quickly evaded all of their blows and flew out of range before vanishing from the area.

"No! Where the hell did that coward run off?!" Hiei snapped.

Brimstone noticed Kiryu far off in the distance. "Over there! He's over to where the others are fighting the other Taiyoukai!"

"We can't let him share the energy he's collected with the other Taiyoukai! The worst has yet to come!" Mars shouted as she grabbed Hiei and glided through, accelerating her flight speed to catch up to Kiryu. "Everyone! Follow my lead!"

As Mars flew off, the Makai warriors, the Duelists, Brimstone, and Mizuno trailed along behind Sailor Mars and Hiei's lead. They turned as they noticed the other Taiyoukai teleported directly where Kiryu was positioned.

Kiryu raised his arms up high as bolts of radical lightning coursed through his body. The Taiyoukai formed a circled around him as they began to feed off the life energy extracted from Kurama. Each demon lord savored every bit of the invigorating life energy as it empowered them.

"Look over there!" Gallantmon pointed toward the Taiyoukai.

Suzakato exclaimed. "This is our only chance to stop them! C'mon!" The Warrior of Suzaku cried out as he flew across alongside Gallantmon.

The other Beast Tamers and the digimon followed Suzakato and Gallantmon.

"Let's go, Sailor Senshi!" Sailor Moon shouted.

Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon flew off in the same as direction the Tamers and the Sailor Senshi. They quickly armed their weapons and readied themselves for what will escalate into a higher-scale battle.

Meanwhile, Kiryu roared out triumphantly as he and the seven other Taiyoukai were fueled with the new energy that gave them new life.

"Has your strength increased, my brethren?! Do you feel any stronger?!" Kiryu exclaimed.

Shishi howled as a thick black aura shrouded him completely. As his eyes turned red with fury, he opened his mouth and fired a blast that completely reduced a building into rubble.

"Let's see and find out!" Relam clenched his fists while opening his wings. "Time we show these fools the combined power of our almighty strength!"

As Ironclaw and Madeira came together, their bodies started to glow and merged together to produce a stronger, unified entity.

"Good. Show them what you're made of, Ironclaw and Madeira!" Cecaelia smiled as she hovered alongside Kiryu.

Just as Gallantmon and Suzakato stopped, the other Tamers and company did exactly what the two did and halted.

"Those two are combining! Are we too late?!" Suzakato watched as the two Taiyoukai merged together.

"We've got to stop them! Mega Gargomon, go for it!" Henbu exclaimed.

"Better yet we'll all go! Let's move, Youkai Inumon!" Sakuyamon said.

Youkai Inumon nodded as he followed behind Sakuyamon.

"Takato, their power is getting stronger! We have to delay their fusion!" Gallantmon said as he took off to join his fellow digimon colleagues.

"In the meantime, we'll get our attacks off and going!" Seirika stated.

As the Tamers' digimon came toward the already fused Taiyoukai, they unleashed their attacks at once to cut off the fusion process.

"I don't think so, demons! Not on our watch!" Gallantmon roared out with absolute defiance. "_**Royal Saber!!**_" He quickly came within reach of the fused Ironclaw/Madeira monster. However, Relam quickly intervened and cut off his path.

"Going somewhere?!" Relam cackled as he punched Gallantmon's chest, driving the crimson-armored warrior back.

Sakuyamon cried out. "Gallantmon! How dare you do that!" As she twirled her staff, she released four glowing fox spirits. "_**Spirit Strike!!**_"

Yeti opened his right palm to unleash a freezing wind that turned the fox spirits into blocks of ice.

_**Shoom!!**_

The fusion process completed as the Ironclaw/Madeira combination emerged out of a thick red cloud. The Tamers turned as they saw the same giant wooden creature. Yet, there were distinct modifications to his body. His face looked like that of Ironclaw's. Sections roughly around his arms, torso, and legs were embellished with silvery tough armor. Jagged spikes, which extended out of his shoulders at approximately thirteen-feet long, gave him a more menacing appearance. His hands were now equipped with long claws, designed to rip apart metal and dig through the ground.

"HA! How do you like the new me?!" The Ironclaw/Madeira fusion monster bellowed out with deep laughter. "You can call me Iron Madeira!"

"Ready and fire, guys!" Suzakato exclaimed as he and the Tamers attempted to unleash a combined assault.

Iron Madeira scoffed. "I don't think so!" With that, he zipped across and successful went by the digimon in a flash. He quickly reappeared above the Beast Tamers and raised his right hand. "Be gone!" As he gathered up a charged energy ball in his right hand, he threw it down at the four Beast Tamers.

"NO! WE CAN'T BLOCK THAT!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Damn it all! We can't let it hit us!" Seirika shouted.

Suzakato growled as he flew toward the ball and slammed his fire-charged first into the orb. "And we won't! C'mon, guys!"

As Suzakato placed his hands against the ball, he tried to push it back. Henbu, Seirika, and Himakko moved in to lend Suzakato support, trying to shove the ball back toward Iron Madeira.

"It's hopeless!" Iron Madeira cackled madly.

"No with us to stop you!" Kaiser Greymon shouted as he slashed Iron Madeira's back. "KYAAA!"

Iron Madeira was knocked right back as Kaiser Greymon leveled him with repeated shots from his sword.

"Takuya!" Suzakato noticed Kaiser Greymon fighting off Iron Madeira.

As Kiryu viewed Iron Madeira fighting off Kaiser Greymon, he watched Magna Garurumon and the Sailor Senshi coming. He turned his eyes toward Shishi and Yeti while nodding his head.

Shishi and Yeti came together as their bodies glowed. Their massive compressed together as they fused together.

"Ah, so Yeti and Shishi are converging their ice and earth elemental powers as one? The fools don't even know what they're getting themselves into," Cecaelia remarked as she watched Magna Garurumon and the Senshi at the scene.

Kiryu watched as Sailor Mars, Hiei, the Makai warriors, Brimstone, Mizuno, and the Duelists in the distance. "And yet more are coming. Heh, just think that we'll be using the fox's own power against these little insects."

_**Shoom!!**_

Once Shishi and Yeti finished their fusion, the combined Taiyoukai revealed itself out of a pillar of dark purple light. The Shishi/Yeti fusion came out looking more terrifying than ever before. His gigantic frame retained the form of Yeti's snow-fur. Now he had two heads instead of one. Shishi's head was on the right side while Yeti's was on the left. His arms, legs, and torso were thicker. A long bushy tail brushed behind his back. The giant ape-dog pounded his chest repeatedly as the air around him chilled below subzero levels.

"Now, who do I take out first?!" The Shishi/Yeti fused demon bellowed as he pivoted his head, moving his eyes toward Magna Garurumon and the Sailor Senshi. "RAAAAUGH!! You'll be the first victims of Shiyeti!"

Sailor Moon stopped as she watched Shiyeti blowing a freezing wind toward their direction. "Everyone! Move!"

With that, the Senshi all evaded the freezing wind that nearly swallowed them whole. Magna Garurumon, too, avoided being caught by Shiyeti's freezing air.

"That was a close one!" Jupiter said.

Venus watched the Beast Tamers struggling to push Iron Madeira's energy ball. "Takato and his friends are in trouble!"

"Let's go and help them then," Rio offered as he took Venus's right hand.

"He's right! Let's hurry over and give them a hand!" Chibi Moon declared.

Uranus gaped in shock as Shiyeti already appeared above them. "Might want to reconsider!"

"How did he manage to get above us?!" Mercury was shocked by the Taiyoukai's swift movement.

Saturn quickly intervened as she summoned a barrier around her team. "_**Silence Wall!!**_"

Shiyeti smashed his right fist into Saturn's barrier, which cancelled his attack. Saturn channeled her own Sailor energy to keep the barrier intact.

"Way to go, Saturn!" Chibi Moon cheered on her friend.

"Saturn, how long can you hold this barrier?" Pluto inquired as she examined the surrounding barrier.

"As long as I can..." Saturn plainly answered as she focused entirely to maintain the barrier's stability.

"All we're missing is Sailor Mars. Where is she?" Moon looked worried as she looked outside the barrier. "Wait..." She noticed a flaring red aura zipping across the sky. "Mars! You guys! It's her!"

"Hiei's with her, too!" Mercury exclaimed.

Jupiter noticed the Makai warriors, Mizuno, and Brimstone following the Miko's lead. "And there are others with her! I see Mizuno and Brimstone!"

"And... I'm seeing... DUEL MONSTERS?!" Venus gaped in shock as she saw a Dark Magician, a Blue-Eyes White Dragon, a Chaos Emperor Dragon, a Dark Magician Girl, a Flame Swordsman, a Cyber Commander, a Black Luster Soldier, a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, a Harpy's Lady, a Goddess with the Third-Eye, and an Orgoth the Relentless. "And... hey... isn't that Serenity's boyfriend?! Morpheous?!" She blinked thrice before shaking her head. "What the heck's going on here?!"

"Don't go and spasm on me now, Venus!" the Demon Stone wielder chuckled in amusement at his girlfriend's princess reaction.

"Well, this is unexpected. Duel Monsters have come to help us?" Uranus was surprised by the turn of events.

Chibi Moon was awestruck by the Duel Monster gathering. "Wow! That's so cool! Real Duel Monsters?!"

The Time Guardian carefully glared at the Duel Monsters, sensing familiar energies from within them. "Could it be?!"

"What's wrong, Pluto?" Moon asked.

"Those aren't just Duel Monsters. Yes, it's true there are Duel Monsters in the Digital World, but these creatures are actually humans."

"They're humans?" Mercury inquired while turning on her visor. She locked on the Duel Monsters and scanned them. To her shock, she picked up the bio-rhythms of humans as the visor unveiled their true human identities. "It's Yugi Muto and his friends!"

"Really?! It's really them?!" Jupiter was shocked.

Neptune pondered as she observed the Duelists. "How did they manage to gain these monster forms? Incredible."

"I don't care how they turned into Duel Monsters. I'm just happy they're able to help us!" Moon suddenly became ecstatic. "They just may tip the scales in our favor!" She raised her scepter and pointed toward the barrier. "We're busting our way out, guys! Saturn, make us a hole through this barrier. We're heading back out!"

"Right!" Saturn responded.

"Hey, wait, guys! Was that Kurama that I just saw with them?!" Venus exclaimed as she noticed Kurama laying next to Mokuba.

"The one with the red hair? Yes, that's him!" Rio confirmed immediately as he noticed the red-haired male.

Moon quickly turned around, taking heed to what the Senshi of Love claimed. "What?! Kurama?!"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Kiryu and Cecaelia shifted their attention on the new arrivals. Sailor Mars, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, Natsume, Hokushin, Brimstone, and Mizuno surrounded the Taiyoukai pair.

"Ugh, don't they ever give up?" Cecaelia said with obvious irritation in her tone.

The dragon chuckled. "No, but it's always fun to crush their hopes." His eyes turned to witness Relam and Tokage Keroro combining their bodies together. "Yes, victory is firmly in our grasp. Nothing to worry about, Cecaelia."

_**Shoom!!**_

After completing their fusion, Relam/Tokage Keroro revealed his new battle form. The Taiyoukai was now a cross fusion of a falcon, a bat, and a frog. Three pairs of wings protruded out the sides of the creature's body. He now possessed four falcon wings and two bat wings. The creature retained his facial avian features as a long frog's tongue flicked out of his beak. Streaks of electricity sizzled around his feathered body.

"With our powers combined, we are Keroro Relam!" The hybrid Taiyoukai declared as he flew in to keep Magna Garurumon at bay.

As the Z-Hybrid prepared to launch an attack, Keroro Relam reached Magna Garurumon and kicked him in the chest. Magna Garurumon struggled to move while the Taiyoukai hybrid toyed around with his prey.

"Bastard. You dare to use Kurama's life force against us?!" Hiei growled as he gritted his teeth. "Your demise is at hand, Taiyoukai!"

Sailor Mars wore the same angry scowl on her face and muttered. "For what you've done to our friend... there won't be a single trace left of your existence!"

"The fox demon has served his purpose and his sacrifice will allow us to ascend to our rightful places as overlords of a new world order. A new Kingdom which encompasses every domain: the Makai, the Human World, the Spirit World. Not even King Enma will be able stop us."

"We won't allow it!" Mukuro retorted.

The dragon Taiyoukai gloated as he shifted his focus to the Makai warriors. "Former kings of the Makai, if you wish to point to blame to anyone... it should go directly to King Enma. Rather than destroy us like he should have, he sealed us away. By keeping us locked up in our prisons, he only delayed the inevitable. But, thanks to the demon sorcerer, he has broken our seals. Quite fortunate that a student of the black demon arts released us..." He pivoted his head as he noticed Demento floating behind him. "Demento and his demon arts pretty much confirm that the Demon Priests still continue to dwell within the Meikai."

The mention of 'Demon Priests' ushered in a collective of shocked gasps from the Makai warriors. Even Hiei was taken aback by this startling revelation.

"No... the Demon Priests?!" Enki blanched in disbelief. "Did you just say _the Demon Priests?!_"

"I thought they were long extinct. Their names have been long feared throughout our lands," Mukuro was taken back.

"How do you know about the Demon Priests?!" Hiei demanded.

Cecaelia smiled. "Because _they_ created us as instruments to overthrow the old Makai rule and usher in the ultimate demise of the human race."

"Makai lords, either join our cause or die with the rest of this trash," Kiryu made an ultimatum to Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki.

Enki snarled and rebuked against the Taiyoukai. "I'd rather die with my pride intact."

"The Makai is our world. We'll defend it to the last," Yomi said defiantly.

Mukuro waved her fingers, preparing to unleash her 'dimension slicing' technique. "There's no way we'd join the likes of you."

"Huh. Disappointing. I thought you'd see things my way," Kiryu scoffed. "This newer generation has grown too soft. Oh well. This new age will bring back the chaos the Makai once experienced. Prepare yourselves." Kiryu turned toward Cecaelia and raised his right hand above his head.

"I don't think so! Not on OUR watch!" Mizuno snapped as she and Brimstone moved in to stop Kiryu.

Mars grabbed a hold of Hiei and frowned. "Let's do this, Hiei-kun. If we want to save and bring back Kurama, the time is now!"

As Hiei nodded, Sailor Mars flew right in with her demon boyfriend in tow. Mukuro, Yomi, and Enki quickly moved in to prevent Kiryu from carrying out his next attack.

Demento cried out, cowering behind Kiryu. "They're coming! Do something, Taiyoukai lord!"

"Relax. They might have a numbers advantage over us, but we will triumph in the end. It was meant to be," Kiryu said as the gleam in his eyes matched his wicked smile. "And so... let the age of the Taiyoukai Toushin begin."

Cecaelia threw herself in front of Kiryu. "I'll hold them down the path!"

"No need. The fox's energy has rejuvenated the dormant power in me!!" Kiryu bellowed out as radical lightning shot down from the heavens and blasted him, electrocuting the dragon's body. However, he felt no pain. He felt pleasure as his true power began to awaken. Then, without warning, a thick black aura shaped an outline around the Taiyoukai lord's body.

As he extended his arms, Kiryu opened his hands and released an invisible force that knocked Sailor Mars, Hiei, Mukuro, Mizuno, Yomi, Enki, Natsume, Hokushin, and Brimstone back easily. He then transformed into a streak of black light and bombarded the warriors with repeated shots.

"GAAAUGH!!!" They all screamed out in unison as Kiryu quickly dispatched them.

Kiryu turned back to his dragon form and set his sights on the approaching Duelists, Sailor Senshi, and the Demon Stone wielder.

"Here come some more!" Cecaelia advised him.

"They'll be taken care of," Kiryu reassured the water Taiyoukai while transforming into a stream of black light.

As the streamlined line transformed into a long serpentine dragon, it flew toward the Sailor Senshi and assailed them with quick blows. The Senshi cried out as Kiryu knocked them all back. Rio took the full brunt of the force as his armor withstood Kiryu's attack. He quickly turned and flew toward to catch Venus.

Kiryu reformed his body and tossed a massive energy ball, which engulfed the Senshi altogether.

Rio caught Venus in time, but turned and paled with fright at the approaching ball.

_**BOOM!!**_

"OH NO!! THE SENSHI!!" Suzakato cried out in horror as he and the Beast Tamers continued to push the energy ball back at Iron Madeira.

Gallantmon growled in anger as he witnessed the energy ball discharge in the background and heard the Senshi's cries. "He… he defeated the Senshi?!"

Iron Madeira chortled. "Too bad. Oh well. What's done is done. You children should worry about your own pitiful selves. They tried to fight Kiryu and this is the price that they pay."

The Duelists stopped as Cecaelia blocked their path. Yugi pointed his scepter, preparing to unleash a magical blast at the Taiyoukai.

"If you don't want to end up like those women, I'd stay back. Kiryu can easily dispose of you if he wishes!" The water Taiyoukai smiled evilly.

Morpheous watched as the Senshi were all laying sprawled on top of a building rooftop. "All it took was one shot and the Senshi were discarded. Just what kind of a difference can we make?!"

Joey growled. As he readied his flaming sword. "We won't know until we try! We have the power of Spirit Fusion, don't we?!"

Tea gulped as she felt her knees shake. "But, what good is it going to do against that dragon?!"

As Kiryu returned to his dragon form, he floated over beside Cecaelia and faced the Duelist team.

"Huh. That just leaves you. My brethren are already taking care of the others," Kiryu chuckled as he scanned each of the Duelists. "None of you have what it takes to face me. Out of the kindness of my heart, I'll let you witness the birth of a new kingdom."

"Not on our watch! Don't overlook us!" Yugi angrily retorted.

Kiryu merely raised his right hand as he opened his palm. The sky above his head started to ripple like water as cracks began to form, much to everyone's surprise.

"_**DOORWAY TO THE MAKAI!!**_" The dragon Taiyoukai roared out as a portal formed at the center most point of the sky. Kiryu released a plentiful amount of his Youki, in the form of a black aura, and accelerated the growth of the doorway portal.

A sudden shift in the environment transpired as earthquakes shook the city. The clouds turned black as radical lightning rained down from the heavens.

"Did he just open a portal?!" Yugi exclaimed.

Serenity walked beside Morpheous as she put her arms around him. "Morpheous… I'm scared… I can feel the darkness… it's.."

"Overwhelming, I know. And whatever is coming out is making the weather patterns unstable!" The former Rajita general exclaimed.

Demento witnessed the momentous event unfold before his eyes. He shouted with glee. "Yes… YES! AT LAST!" The demon sorcerer cackled happily. "Lord Kiryu, I can never thank you enough!"

"Heh, I've opened a portal to the Makai. Soon, the poisonous vapor from our native world will erode the air of this filthy world and bend everything to our image. Everything you once cherished will be gone, humans. Savor whatever precious moments you have left before you serve your new lords!" Kiryu quelled his Youki release and watched the portal's fissure widening.

xxxxx

Koenma was horrified by the portal growing. "It's happening… I can't believe they've done it."

"The Taiyoukai have already taken Kurama's energy and… ugh! They've beaten us! There's no way to close this portal?!" Botan tried to get as much concise answers as she could.

Kuwabara gritted his teeth while tightening his hold around his Dimension sword. "I… I just wish I didn't feel this helpless. Kurama… I'm sorry…. Where the hell are you, Urameshi?! Aren't you supposed to be the descendant of a badass Makai lord?! Well?!"

"Aoshi… Yusuke…" Okami muttered as he watched the portal gap widening. "Is it all over?"

Tsukimaru stared up to where Demento and Karasu watched Kiryu. "Damn you, Demento."

"Tsukimaru. I'm scared," Saya leaned against the demon's chest.

As he placed a protective arm over Saya, Tsukimaru kept the young woman close to him. _So, it's finally happening. Once that portal opens, the human world will be assimilated with the Makai. It's over. Just as I've feared._

xxxxx

"Yusuke."

Somewhere within the streets of the West Shinjuku District, the eyes of Raizen's descendant opened as his vision blurred. "Who… who's there?"

"Get your ass up, dimwit! You shouldn't be sleeping on the job!"

"…Huh? Granny? Is that you?" Yusuke muttered as he slowly stirred and closed his eyes. He reopened them to see Genkai sitting beside him. "Gra-Granny?! Is that… it is you!"

Genkai unfolded her arms and stood up, jumping off a giant blue bird's back.

"You came with Puu… I mean Puu flew you over here. Right?"

"About time you woke up."

"Granny? Puu?! Am I still alive?" Yusuke groaned as he lifted his body up.

"Well, I don't see a halo over your head. Why don't you pinch yourself?"

"Nah, I think I know…" Yusuke chuckled as he grabbed his side. Suddenly, he noticed the wounds on his body were gone, including most of the flesh lesions. "Hey, my pain… it's all gone."

"Of course, you're part of Raizen's bloodline and can recover from even the most gruesome injuries. Your body took a lot of damage and healed on its own. It's within your nature as a demon."

Yusuke blinked as he checked his body and found no more injuries. "Yeah, almost forget about that."

"Your healing factor has accelerated greatly, Yusuke. At least, be thankful for possessing the ability to regenerate lost tissue and skin. Your energy has even been replenished."

"So, I'm good to go," the former Spirit Detective looked up as he noticed the skies darkening and the environment undergoing radical changes. "What the hell is going on?!"

"While you were out daydreaming, everyone went out fighting the Taiyoukai. Most of our friends have already been defeated."

"WHAT?!"

"And a fissure was created to open a portal to the Makai."

Yusuke quickly sensed Kiryu's presence and felt his heart beating fast. "It's HIM! That dragon's done it! So, we were too late to save Kurama?!"

"Not quite. Kurama can still be saved, but the Taiyoukai leader must be defeated to retrieve Kurama's life energy."

"The bastard is using Kurama's life energy to hurt my friends?! Oh, that does it!" Yusuke growled as he let demonic rage consume him. His eyes turned blood red as a bright red aura surrounded him. "He's NOT getting away with this! I'm going to put him in his place!"

"Just a moment, Yusuke. Did Enki give you anything?"

"Huh? Oh, you mean this?!" Yusuke asked directly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the green sphere Enki handed to him. "You mean this?"

"What did Enki tell you do with it?"

Yusuke answered as he held the orb firmly in his hand. "He told me that this ball would make me stronger. That it'll awaken the full power of my demon blood and bring me to my old man's level. Then again, he said I might even become stronger than Raizen."

"So, this must be the artifact Raizen used to grow in power and claim the position as the top Makai lord."

"Yeah, my old man was on top of the food chain and it looks like he wants me to do the same. Hell, it's the one shot I have in beating that dragon bastard. He fought my old man back in the day."

"Back when Raizen was still a youth and near his prime."

The former Spirit Detective nodded. "And he wants me to use this to stop that Taiyoukai. My old man must have a lot of faith in me."

'_Surely more than just that, simpleton! You are the next in line to take MY throne! Now, go out there and kick Kiryu's arrogant ass!'_

Yusuke overheard Raizen's words of encouragement as he pressed the orb against his chest. "You got it, dad." As he compressed the orb against his chest, Yusuke crushed it under his hand.

"Demon Bloodline..." Yusuke repeated an ancient verse. "_**REVIVAL!!**_"

With that, Yusuke watched as a column of red light expanded around him. This energy came right out of the orb which Yusuke cracked. As Yusuke relaxed, he allowed the mystic energy flow through his body, Every fiber in his being tightened while the energies coursed throughout his inner being. Yusuke watched his skin turn a dark shade of brown. Ancient tribal markings formed across his chest, shoulders, and back. His hair grew long, falling down across his back as it turned white.

As Puu screeched loudly, Genkai blanched as she witnessed the transformation before her own very eyes. "Yusuke..."

xxxxx

Cecaelia quickly engaged the Duelists as Kiryu continued to open the portal. The Taiyoukai blasted Tea and Mai back with water while quickly ensnaring them both with her long tentacles.

"I DEMAND YOU STOP!!" Yugi roared out as he flew toward Kiryu and fired a magical blast through his scepter. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

As Kiryu prepared to reflect the attack, Yugi's magical blast went through the dragon's barrier and struck him in the side. Kiryu gritted his teeth out of slight pain as he closed his right hand.

A stream of black fire emerged out of Kiryu's hand as it coiled around Yugi. The fire expanded around Yugi while burning him.

"AUUUUGGGH!!" Yugi cried out in sheer, excruciating agony.

"Hang on, Yug!" Joey shouted as he raised his flaming sword and activated its special ability. "Let's see if my sword can draw the fire away!" With that said, Joey's eyes widened in shock as his sword absorbed the dark fire. "Hey, it worked!"

Yugi quickly withdrew from Kiryu and recovered from the deadly predicament. "Thanks, Joey!"

"Nothing to it, buddy!"

"HELP!!" Tea cried out as she struggled in Cecaelia's tentacle grip. "YUGI!! YOU GUYS!!"

Mai gasped out for air. "JOEY... GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!!"

"The girls need us, Yug! Let's move!" Joey said as he jumped up to meet Cecaelia.

"Right behind you!" Yugi glided directly to where the female demon held Tea and Mai hostage.

Tristan and Duke closed in on Cecaelia. The Taiyoukai quickly flung out two tentacles at their direction while obstructing their path.

"Coming to save these friends of yours? Heh, don't bother. They won't have much longer until they draw their last breath!" The water demon giggled wickedly as she moved her tentacles away to unveil a hole under her body. "Let's make things more interesting! I'm sure my children would love to play with you!"

"Children?!" Tristan blinked in bewilderment.

Duke looked on with disgust. "Ugh, look!"

As Cecaelia pushed like she was giving birth, she released four miniature versions of herself. They all shared her wicked demeanor and had a craving for human flesh. Two of them flew out at Tristan while the other two engaged Duke.

"Tear them into pieces, my little ones!" Cecaelia cackled happily as she tightened her hold on Tea and Mai.

"Not so fast!" Serenity called out as she flew in and collected a ball of light in her hands. She quickly tossed the ball at the water demon.

"Pitiful," Cecaelia snorted as she prepared to deflect it.

_**Fwoosh!! **_

Cecaelia quickly turned as Joey slashed her back with his fire-ignited sword. The fire burnt the woman's back as she screamed out in pain. Serenity's attack struck Cecaelia's side, which knocked her back. As a result, she released Tea and Mai. Yugi flew right in and caught Tea. Mai fell into Joey's waiting arms.

Cecaelia's children ceased their attacks on Tristan and Duke as they fled back to the Taiyoukai. They quickly tended to her and healed the burnt wounds inflicted on her back.

"You okay, Tea?" Yugi asked his girlfriend.

"Yeah... thanks to Serenity and Joey..." Tea answered while coughing, drawing in air back into her lungs. "Need air!"

Mai coughed. "Didn't think... I'd need to be saved by you, Joseph."

"We all need saving, don't we?" Joey smiled.

"Pfft, yeah. I suppose."

Seto flew right in as he fired a blue streaming blast at Kiryu. The Taiyoukai teleported out of Seto's attack range and reappeared behind the portal doorway.

"What the hell is he up to now?!" Lyn observed Kiryu. "Mokuba, how's Kurama?!"

"I'm not getting any pulse from him," Mokuba replied while shaking his head.

"Damn it all. These freaks aren't getting away with this!" Lyn growled as she hovered over beside Seto.

Kiryu turned around as he watched the portal encompass much of the sky. "Yes, the doorway has been fully opened! Now, watch in horror as your world begins to wither and die!"

Suddenly, the Duelists watched as the skies quickly turned red. Dark smog outpoured through portal and blanketed the sky, blocking out light from penetrating through.

"I'll start by polluting this world. We demons cannot stand the clean air. Most of you humans won't last long when exposed to the pollutants. Though, it'll be interesting to see how long you can last through the changing environment!" Kiryu rambled on as he turned and faced the doorway. A view of the Makai's post-apocalyptic world was unveiled to all beyond the widening doorway. "Isn't it grand?"

xxxxx

Suddenly, the other Taiyoukai turned as they inhaled the poisonous fumes.

"What's going on?! What did he just do?!" Suzakato watched as he continually struggled to push Iron Madeira's energy ball.

Henbu dreaded the dire situation. "That must be the world where the demons dwell."

"The Makai..." Sakuyamon murmured as she shuddered, feeling the dark energy being poured out of the hole.

"Hey, who turned off the lights?!" Mega Gargomon griped as he noticed the dark clouds enshrouding the skies. "What gives?!"

"Focus, you guys! We have to call upon the inner strength of our Sacred Beasts!" Suzakato cried out as he closed his eyes. _Suzaku! I need your strength!_

Seirika shouted. "Seiryuu!"

"C'mon, Genbu! More power!" Henbu exclaimed.

Himakko roared out. "Byakko!"

As the Beast Tamers shouted in unison, transparent images of their Sacred Beasts hovered over them. Suzaku floated over Suzakato. Seiryuu hovered above Seirika. Genbu appeared over Henbu. Byakko appeared over Himakko. Each Beast Tamer sported bright auras (matching their respective Sacred Beast colors).

Iron Madeira watched as the Tamers pushed the ball toward him. "What... what's going on?! Their spirit energies are... suddenly rising?!"

Suzakato shouted out defiantly as he deflected the ball. "YOU'RE NOT GOING TO KEEP US DOWN!!"

Seirika pushed the giant sphere back. "GOT THAT RIGHT!!"

Henbu cried out as he knocked the ball back. "THIS IS OUR CITY!!"

Himakko punched the ball. "AND WE HAVE LOVED ONES TO PROTECT!!"

Iron Madeira quickly teleported out of the way as the ball flew up into the heavens. The Taiyoukai spun around as the Beast Tamers and their digimon partners came toward him.

"If you wish to settle this, face me and my brethren in the Makai!" Iron Madeira declared as he glided off to where Kiryu and Cecaelia awaited him. "It would be most appropriate if our final battle took place in OUR world!"

"This is it, guys! We're beating these monsters on their own home turf!" Suzakato proclaimed. "Ready, Gallantmon?!"

"Lead the way, Takato. We're all behind you," the crimson-armored digimon added.

As Suzakato took off toward the Taiyoukai, the other Beast Tamers and the digimon followed the Warrior of Suzaku. They abruptly made a u-turn while avoiding the lightning blasts raining down from the heavens. Suzakato noticed the other Taiyoukai fusions, Keroro Relam and Shiyeti, fly over to where Kiryu, Cecaelia, and Iron Madeira waited for them.

"Aw no! They're all together!" Youkai Inumon exclaimed.

Mega Gargomon shuddered. "With all of them together... um... we don't have a chance, do we?"

"Don't lose hope, Mega Gargomon. We're not out of this fight just yet," Gallantmon assured his colleague.

"We better make a move fast or else," Seirika advised as she looked over to Suzakato. "Well, Takato?"

"Right. This might be our only chance to defeat them," Suzakato stated.

"Takato!" Kaiser Greymon waved out toward Suzakato as he hovered over toward him. "Thank goodness you guys are okay!"

"Back at ya, Takuya!" Suzakato replied as he and Gallantmon faced the Taiyoukai. "We've got our work cut out for us this time."

"Ugh, be careful. These new fusion forms possess an even greater power than before," Magna Garurumon groaned as he hovered over toward the Tamers and Kaiser Greymon.

Sakuyamon viewed the darkened skies and sensed an overwhelmingly dark flow of Youki in the air. "That portal the Taiyoukai unlocked is unleashing a flow of evil energy. Our world cannot withstand the effects for too long!"

"She's right, guys. Our only chance is to fight these monsters on their own turf, but we need everyone's help," Youkai Inumon stated.

"The Senshi and the Spirit Detectives. And... wait... I just noticed it now, but are those Duel Monsters over there?!" Himakko pointed.

"You JUST NOTICED?!" Mega Gargomon blinked as he looked out into the distance. "Wowzers! You're right! I see a whole lot of them!"

Suzakato identified each notable monster. "Dark Magician… Blue-Eyes White Dragon… Flame Swordsman… Dark Magician Girl..."

"Yes, but what are they doing here?! Did they come from out of the Digital World or something?" Seirika wondered.

"Who knows? Maybe Granasmon sent them here," Henbu tried to hypothesize the reason for the Duel Monsters' arrival.

Just as the Tamers and the two Legendary Warriors faced them, the Duelists flew over toward their friends. Yugi hovered over by Takato and sighed with relief.

"Takato, are you and your friends okay?" Yugi asked.

"Wait... Yugi?!" Suzakato shouted out of bewilderment. He looked closely the Dark Magician's face and saw it was Yugi up close. "Is that you, Yugi?!"

"What?! YUGI?!" The Tamers, the partner digimon, and the Legendary Warriors cried out in unison.

Yugi chuckled a bit. "Yes, it's us. Don't worry."

"Us? As in... Joey, Tea, Tristan, Serenity, Mai, and the others?!" Himakko inquired as he looked toward the other Duelists.

Serenity smiled as she waved to the Tamers. "Hi, guys. It's been a while."

"Ok, this is getting crazy here. How did you guys become Duel Monsters?!" Mega Gargomon freaked out.

Lyn answered as she landed on top of Seto's head. "Long story short? Pegasus found this neat artifact that granted us the ability to transform into Duel Monsters."

"These powers are great! Since we can't use our Kas anymore, we'll finally be of use to you guys!" Mokuba said.

As Himakko's eyes moved toward Mokuba, he saw Kurama laying next to him. "Oh no! Look, guys!"

Youkai Inumon gasped in shock. "Is that... Kurama!"

"Kurama?!" The Tamers exclaimed in unison.

Kaiser Greymon hovered over beside Mokuba and checked Kurama. "No..." He shook his head, expressing sadness underneath his armored face. "He's... he's not breathing."

"And I don't sense his life force anymore," Sakuyamon confirmed. "The Taiyoukai have taken whatever remained of his soul."

"And they're using our friend's soul against us!" Gallantmon turned around and glared angrily at the Taiyoukai lords.

"Takato, now that we're here... we can all utilize our powers together and bring an end to this," Yugi asserted.

"You're right, but we need everyone. With just us here, we can only hope to slow down these monsters. We need the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives," Suzakato affirmed. "It's the only way we can win."

"He's got a point. Teamwork was what caused Pharaohmon's downfall," Joey said.

Tea nodded. "Right and we can do it again."

"Things are looking bad," Duke said as he gazed around Tokyo.

Sam scoffed. "And?! There's always a way to win, no matter how bad the situation looks!"

"Sam's right. That's something I've learned from dueling!" Max agreed with his brother.

Kaiser Greymon chuckled as he raised his sword. "The kids have a point. I mean... look how far we've come! Our city is mostly wrecked, but we'll recover from this, just like we did after the Rajita attacked! And we're not going to let those freaks get away with this!"

"Takuya, you really know how to raise everyone's spirits," Magna Garurumon immediately nodded.

Suzakato closed his right fist and smiled with a new boost of confidence. "This is our world and its time we save it again."

"Heck yeah! I'm not about to become some slave for those ugly freaks!" Youkai Inumon frowned while shadow boxing with his fists. "Right, Sakuyamon? We're gonna get married!"

Sakuyamon sighed. "Did you have to say it out loud?"

"What's this about marriage?" Himakko overheard his digimon. "Inumon... you mean... you actually?!"

Seirika shook her head. "So, lover-boy finally popped the question, Sakuyamon?"

"Guys! We have more critical matters at hand!" Suzakato called out to everyone's attention.

Gallantmon added. "That's right. Now, where are the Senshi and the Spirit Detectives? We need them."

Kaiser Greymon turned as he faced the Taiyoukai. "Last I checked that big dragon used that deadly ball to take out the Senshi. I don't know where they could be."

"Look down there. Kuwabara and some of his friends are over on that rooftop," Henbu said.

Mokuba nodded. "All right, Seto and I will bring Kurama to them. The rest of you go on. We'll catch up!"

With that, Seto flew off with Lyn and Mokuba to deliver Kurama's body to Kuwabara, Koenma, and the members of Team Urameshi.

"Yusuke... what about him?!" Suzakato noticed the absence of Yusuke Urameshi. "Now, he's someone we need since we're fighting Makai enemies here!"

"Takato, we'll fight with what we've got for now. Let's not waste any more time," Kaiser Greymon stated as he gripped his giant sword. "We'll go first, Gallantmon!"

Gallantmon Crimson Mode floated over beside Kaiser Greymon and answered. "Right with you!"

"Count me in!" Magna Garurumon roared out.

"Right behind you!" Yugi called out as he and the other Duelists remained behind the Beast Tamers. "Takato, let's come out of this with our heads held high."

The Warrior of Suzaku smirked. "Yes!"

Kiryu shifted his focus off the portal and reached into his shoulder. He dug his claws through his shoulder, ripping away at the skin until he pulled out a long bone. As he held the bone, Kiryu worked his dark sorcery and transformed the bone into a long, black sword with bony plates making up the hilt.

"Seems they want another go at us, Kiryu," Cecaelia remarked as she watched Gallantmon, Kaiser Greymon, Magna Garurumon, Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, and Mega Gargomon floating toward them.

Iron Madeira scoffed irritably. "I'll give the fools credit... they have moxie."

"It's something we should commend them for," Keroro Relam added.

Shiyeti pounded his chest. "Yes, and we'll grant them warrior deaths!"

As Kiryu readied his sword, he waited for the digimon to come closer. "That we will."

xxxxx

"No! Kurama! Please... please wake up! KURAMA!" Botan cried as she knelt by Kurama's side. The ferry girl's eyes filled with tears as she covered her teary face.

"I'm sorry for all that's happened," Lyn said, now back in human form.

"I can't believe he's gone," Kamen lowered his head in grief.

Koenma sighed with sadness. "So, they've taken everything... all the essence of his soul has been removed."

"What an unfortunate tragedy," Okami lowered his head, paying respects to Kurama.

"So, you and the Duelists have discovered a new source of power? From the ancient artifact called Apophis?" The Prince of the Spirit World inquired. "What an interesting development."

"Yeah, but we've got to head back. Our friends need us, Koenma-sama," Lyn said as she bowed. "Don't worry. We're going to find a way to retrieve Kurama's soul. We will have him back!" With that, Lyn turned back into the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon and flew back on top of Seto's head.

The giant Blue-Eyes roared out as he flew off with Lyn and Mokuba riding along.

"Please, do whatever it takes," Koenma muttered.

Koenma, Okami, Tuxedo Kamen, and Tsukimaru quietly mourned the loss of Kurama. However, it was Kuwabara who was more emotionally distraught than anyone at the moment. Like Botan, he shed tears for Kurama. Yet, at the same time, his body bottled up with fury. He looked up toward the Taiyoukai and became rejuvenated with a new surge of spirit energy.

"Kurama, my friend. I'm not going to let your death be in vain," Kuwabara vowed like the man he truly was. "With Urameshi and Hiei taken out by those monsters, it really is up to me!" The orange-haired man turned away as he stood near the edge of the rooftop and reached into his spirit reserves to summon his Dimension Sword.

"Kuwabara! Stop!" Koenma called out.

"Leave me alone, Koenma. The one I'm gunning for is that damn sorcerer and Karasu! I'm no match for those Taiyoukai, but the least I can do is take out the ones responsible for Kurama's kidnapping!"

"How can you with those two all the way up there?!" Botan asked as she held Kurama in her arms.

Tsukimaru stepped forward. "I'll offer my assistance if you don't mind."

Saya watched as Demento's former soldier approached Kuwabara. "Tsukimaru?"

"I was affiliated with that cursed demon sorcerer," Tsukimaru clarified. "But now I no longer serve him. After being with Saya, I've come to comprehend the good of humanity."

Kuwabara nodded as he shook Tsukimaru's hand. "Can you fly up and get us up there?"

"Yes, but I have to be careful how I approach Demento and Karasu. The Taiyoukai will sense us coming," the demon stated.

Koenma watched as the skies completely darkened. "We better hurry! If we let this continue, the human world is going to turn into another Makai. My father should have sent the Spirit Defense Force to provide us assistance! Even he knows that the Spirit World will be endangered soon!"

"No! We can't let that happen!" Botan denied the consequences that could follow.

"Let's go then," Kuwabara said as he grabbed Tsukimaru's hand.

"Ready, my friend?"

"Yeah."

As Tsukimaru focused his Youki, he allowed himself to levitate off the ground and float up into the air with Kuwabara. Botan watched in awe as Tsukimaru flew off with Kuwabara in tow.

"Tsukimaru!!" Saya ran over and called to her lover.

Koenma calmly pulled Saya back. "It'll be okay, miss. It seems your friend seems to know what he's doing."

"Are you sure?" Saya asked.

"Yes, I am sure." Koenma turned back and watched Tsukimaru vanish into the distance. _You two better come back. Yusuke, Hiei, where are you two?!_

Botan sighed and sat down beside Kurama. "What can we do...? It can't be over."

"It's not," Okami reassured Botan. "There's still a part of me that refuses to believe this is the end. I have envisioned a great victory... for our side. I don't know what will come of it, but this world isn't going to end in despair."

"But, how...?"

"Have faith in our friends. All of them."

Koenma blinked as he watched Okami encouraging Botan. Nevertheless, he turned away and refocused his attention toward the on-going struggle between Earth's defenders and the Taiyoukai. "Three worlds and a dear friend's soul all hang in the balance. It's time we shift that balance back to our favor. It's all on you, my friends."

Suddenly, Maya jumped right on top of the roof as she turned and saw Kurama's limp body on the floor.

"SHUICHI!!" Maya screamed, catching everyone by surprise as they whirled around to see her. "No! I'm too late?!"

As Maya tried to hurry toward Kurama, Tuxedo Kamen blocked her path.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"A friend! Please, let me through... it's my fault I didn't come here sooner!" Maya pleaded as she tried to go through Kamen. "Okami-sensei! Tell them!"

"Let her through," Koenma ordered.

"Who is she?" Saya asked.

Okami quickly confirmed. "She's my student."

"Wait a minute! You're one of Okami's students?" Botan turned around and noticed Maya. "On top of that..."

"One of Kurama's old friends and a half-Rajita Chimera," the Prince of Spirit World confirmed. "Okami has given me profiles on his students. Maya is one of these five gifted warriors."

"She's one of my most promising students," the old Lycan said. "It's okay, Tuxedo Kamen."

Tuxedo Kamen initially responded by letting Maya pass. The female Chimera rushed over to Kurama's side and put her right ear against his chest.

There was no heart rhythm to indicate he was still alive.

"...damn it all. I'm too late," Maya cursed herself as she turned toward Botan. "Or, am I?"

"What do you mean?" Botan inquired, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Are you implying that there's a chance to save him?" The masked man asked directly.

"Yes, but we have to act fast," Maya said as she stood up and looked at the aerial warfare taking place. Taking out a dagger in her right hand, the Chimera girl showed it off to Koenma, Botan, Okami, Tuxedo Kamen, and Saya.

"That... that's..." Okami nearly gasped in shock. "That's the Akuma Blade I gave you"

"As a gift for being your student.. You told me to only use it in a great crisis. It has the power to absorb the energy from even the strongest demons," Maya briefly explained.

"That's correct. Not even the Taiyoukai would be immune to it," Okami said. "But, you intend to..."

"To save Shuichi... I felt his Youki and spirit energies being eaten by these Taiyoukai monsters! And I intend to use this to take Kurama's soul back!" Maya exclaimed as she grasped the Akuma Dagger, angry tears filled her eyes. "Shuichi's friends are out there fighting to retrieve his soul and they're giving it their all. But, if anyone's going to restore his soul. It will be me! I'm your last hope. Okami-sensei, please... give me this chance."

"But, you do realize you'll die trying to restore Kurama's soul!" Koenma shouted. "Please, reconsider and let them get the job done!"

"You don't know if it'll work!" Botan exclaimed.

"It'll work. It has to..." Maya said. "All I need is one chance."

"Then, you will need to target Kiryu," Okami stated as he pointed to the dragon in the distance. "Maya, you'll be dealing with the most powerful of the Taiyoukai. His body carries most of Kurama's soul."

"So, all I need to do is extract Shuichi's soul from him?" Maya's eyes narrowed, frowning with determination. "I understand."

"Maya, are you sure you know what you're doing?! You should let me..."

"Okami-sensei, you told me that you were the hunter that put the fox spirit down before he entered the body of a human. I know a part of you wants to atone for your sin, but any animosity you have towards Kurama is gone. It's time to put the past behind you."

Okami clenched his fists. "I just don't want one of my precious students..."

"We were selected to help run your temple and train the next generation. I know, but you even told us that there would come a time when we'd need to put our lives on the line to save our dearest friends. Shuichi, I love him dearly," Maya affirmed without hesitation. "At first, it was a simple crush, but now... I want to be with him. I know you want to call me selfish, but that's _my_ selfish desire! To be with Shuichi, I must save him and return his soul to his body!"

"Oh, how, touching. Maya," Botan welt happy tears.

"Then, if you truly believe that, go for it," Kamen nodded.

Koenma shifted his eyes toward Okami. "So, what now?"

"Go, Maya and hurry. There's no time to lose," Okami stated.

Maya smiled as she stared over to Kurama's body. "Thank you, Okami-sensei." _Shuichi, time to bring you back to the living. _With that, she leapt off the rooftop and leapt across to land on another building while following Kiryu's Youki. She raced with new strong-willed determination to save Kurama like the others are attempting to do.

"Can she do it?" Botan wondered as she clasped her hands together. "I mean... she's only one person."

"She won't be alone. She has everyone else out there putting their lives on the line," Koenma said.

"I know Maya better than any of you do," Okami said as he casted his eyes on Kurama's body. "If anyone will be the difference maker in this conflict, it will be _her_. She's the key to defeating the Taiyoukai."

"Don't forget my brother, Phillipe, and his friend, Jaguarmon," Saya murmured.

"You did say that you saw a victory for our side, Okami. Who knows? Maya may be just one step toward toppling the Taiyoukai."

The old Lycan folded his arms and watched firmly toward the distance. "Quite possibly."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi were all laying across a faraway rooftop. Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn were unconscious on one side.

On another nearby rooftop, several other bodies were spread out after being blasted by Kiryu's attack. Sailor Mars, Hiei, Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, Mizuno, Natsume, Hokushin, and Brimstone were unconscious.

Sailor Moon started to stir as she opened her eyes. She groaned while slowly dragging herself across.

"You... guys..." Moon muttered as the gem on her tiara started to shine.

One by one, the Senshi stirred as their tiara gems also glowed.

'_Princess Mars, the battle is not over yet!'_ Houou cried out in the Miko's thoughts.

Mars slowly regained consciousness while sitting up. "Houou...?"

'_The others need you and the Sailor Senshi. Those monsters have opened the portal to their native world.'_

"They opened the door to the Makai?!" Mars exclaimed as she sensed the overwhelming dark energy pouring out of the hole. She noticed the skies were darkened as if a volcanic eruption spewed out fumes. "It's dark... and I can feel them. This great presence of evil powers collected in one group. It's them all right."

'_You and your friends must hurry!'_

Hiei sat up as he shook his head. "Ugh... damn it all..."

"Hiei! We have to hurry!" Mars said as she pulled her demon boyfriend up. "Look!" She pointed out to the portal, which now widened at an astonishingly massive rate.

"The doorway to the Makai. So, the bastards have done it," Hiei gritted his teeth. "If that stays open, the human world will be overrun by S-Class demons."

"Mars! Hiei-kun!" Moon called out as she hurried over toward the duo. "Thank goodness! We're all ok!"

Venus lifted her head as she saw Rio standing over her. His body was not scathed even once.

"Rio-kun? You... you didn't take ANY damage?!" Venus was stunned.

"The dragon's power was fire. My Demon Stone enables me to cancel out fire and even absorb it," the Demon Stone user stated while helping Venus to her feet. "I took the brunt of the attack, which is why you girls are still alive."

"Yeah, but the others don't look like they're about to get up anytime soon," the Miko Senshi looked down at Makai warriors, Mizuno, and Brimstone. She overheard Rio's brief chat with Venus about his special ability. "Say, you can seal off fire?"

"Yes, I can. You see..."

Mars limped over toward Rio. She lifted her right hand and concentrated, summoning a fire ball. "Then how come I can still do this?"

"I don't neutralize _all_ fire powers, just the ones I choose," Rio explained. "However, the stronger their powers are, the closer I have to be to them before I can seal their powers."

"Guys, I have an idea! It's risky, but since Rio-kun has the power to seal off fire, if we can get him close enough Rio-kun can seal off that big dragon's powers and allow us to attack him with his defenses gone!" The Senshi of Love offered.

"That's a good idea, Venus!" Moon exclaimed.

"I'll say," Jupiter nodded. "Can you do it, Rio?"

"I'll do what I can," Rio replied. "But for someone as strong as Kiryu, I'd have to be practically touching him."

Mars looked behind her and saw the Makai warriors still laying on the floor. "Hey, guys! What about Mukuro and the others? They aren't conscious yet!"

Moon sighed. "I know, but we have to go now. I'm sure they'll recover."

"The Moon Princess has a point," The fire demon retorted. "It's best that we move quickly and stop the Taiyoukai. That portal must be sealed."

Mars concurred with Hiei. "Right! Ok then. Are you guys ready to go?"

"We're more than ready this time!" Moon said.

"Let's fuse with our animal spirits," the dark-haired miko suggested.

"We'll be expending a lot of our Valkyrie power..."

"Sailor Moon, it's our only shot. Now, let's hurry!" Mars exclaimed.

'_Hold on, Princess Mars. If I may...'_

Suddenly, Mars watched as her body emitted a fiery aura. The aura expanded into a column of flames as the fire washed over Mukuro, Yomi, Enki, Mizuno, Hokushin, Natsume, and Brimstone.

"Houou?! What are you doing?!" Mars demanded to know.

'_Relax. My flames will heal and revive them.'_

"Heh, I see. Don't scare me like that," the Miko smiled a bit, relieved to hear the Houou confirm her action.

'_They'll awaken soon enough. Right now it's imperative that you and the others go on.'_

"Thank you, Houou," Mars said as she nodded to Hiei. "Let's go. The fire I released will heal Mukuro-sama and the others. You, me, and the Senshi have bigger priorities to attend to."

Hiei noted. "Let's go then."

"Time to get back Kurama's soul and defeat those monsters," Moon said as she turned around to see the other Senshi flying toward her.

"We're ready to head off, mom!" Chibi Moon called out.

Jupiter added. "What are you three waiting for?"

"The others need us!" Venus said.

"Not yet! We need to utilize our animal spirits... and attempt to bring out our full potential. It's a gamble though," Mars declared as she placed a hand across her chest. "Trust me on this one, guys."

Pluto saw no other way and gave in. "All right then. Senshi, form a circle."

"RIGHT!" The Senshi shouted in unison.

The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi formed a circle as they grabbed each other's hands. Hiei and Chibi Moon watched on the sidelines as the Senshi focused their Sailor energies, bringing forth their beast spirits. As each Senshi opened their glowing eyes, their armors shimmered beautifully with each of their respective colors.

Moon watched as an image of Pegasus came into view.

"Pegasus?!" Chibi Moon gasped as she noticed the holographic image of her old friend. "Is that really my old friend… Pegasus?!"

The white horse nodded toward Chibi Moon as he turned into white light and entered Sailor Moon's body, strengthening her power.

Mercury opened her eyes to see her sea dragon.

Mars saw her phoenix appear before her.

Jupiter opened her eyes to see her cheetah.

Venus witnessed her unicorn materialize in front of her.

Uranus saw her griffin appear.

Neptune opened her eyes to view the sea horse.

Saturn came face to face with her skeletal horse.

Pluto opened her eyes to see her wolf.

"Incredible," Rio was in complete awe. _These animal spirits... their spiritual energy. Each of them is enormous!_

"They're beautiful!" Chibi Moon watched in awe.

Hiei made no direct comment, but he sensed each of the women's powers growing.

"In the name of our planets..." Moon murmured.

"..._**WE SHALL DEFEAT THE TAIYOUKAI!**_" The Senshi shouted in unison.

As they completed the fusion with their beast spirits, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi turned toward the direction of where the Taiyoukai battle was taking place.

"I really _want_ that armor," Chibi Moon smiled.

Moon flew down by her future daughter and took her hand. "Let's go, Chibi Moon."

"Right!"

"Time to go, Rio-kun! You're a trump card if we ever needed one," Venus walked over and grabbed Rio's hands.

"Yes, I'm glad I could help," he said with a smile.

Mars hovered over by Hiei and offered him a ride on her back. "C'mon, let's go and kick their ass... and take back Kurama's soul!"

After looking back to Mukuro and the others, the fire demon knew they would recover thanks to the Houou. He quickly nodded. "Hn!"

xxxxx

As Kiryu countered Youkai Inumon's dark flames with a Youki blast, he watched as Shiyeti and Keroro Relam prevented the Duelists from coming any closer. Cecaelia directed her children to attack Mega Gargomon, Magna Garurumon, and Sakuyamon.

Iron Madeira summoned iron and wooden spear constructs, which he quickly launched at the Beast Tamers.

"TAKE THIS, YOU MONSTER!!" Gallantmon roared out as he and Kaiser Greymon attacked Kiryu head-on.

The dragon cackled as he flew in through the portal. "Let's take this fight into the Makai! I've got the perfect grave sites for you and your friends!"

"Follow him! Don't let him get away!" Suzakato cried as he summoned a fire construct, which widened into a wall-like structure and stopped the volley of spears. "Guys! Let's head out!"

With that said, the Beast Tamers pursued Kiryu and quickly passed through the portal. Gallantmon and Kaiser Greymon soon followed behind them.

Cecaelia smirked as she watched the Beast Tamers entering the Makai dimension. "Fools. Looks like they've abandoned you! Kiryu is leading them right into a trap!"

"They didn't abandon us! Don't underestimate our partners, witch!" Youkai Inumon snapped.

Sakuyamon interjected. "Indeed. This isn't over."

"You're correct, but we will come out victorious in the name of the Makai," the water mistress proclaimed as she waved her hand, ordering her children to continue their assault on the digimon.

Magna Garurumon panted as he countered a water stream blast from one of Cecaelia's offspring. "Takuya, be careful in there!"

"Now, now, keep your eye on me and my children!" Cecaelia cackled. The water demon swayed toward Youkai Inumon and blasted him with a burst of water. "Allow me to put out your fire!"

Sakuyamon quickly moved in and summoned a crystalline barrier around her fiancé. "_**Crystal Sphere!!**_" Her crystallized construct blocked out Cecaelia's water blast.

"You won't be able to keep this up forever!" Cecaelia sneered as she released water through her other hand. "Die!"

Magna Garurumon batted aside two of Cecaelia's children as the little demons kept him from intervening. Mega Gargomon opened fire, releasing a volley of missiles at the little demons. The missiles detonated, destroying two of the demons.

"Whew, that takes care of those little boogers!" Mega Gargomon said with relief.

"_**Magna Saber!!**_" The Legendary Warrior of Light roared as he detached his armored cannon and body armor. He quickly whipped out a laser sword and slashed through the other two Cecaelia offspring. "That takes care of them!"

Cecaelia snarled as she opened up the hole under her tentacles. "You'll pay for killing MY children!" With that, she released six more offspring and directed them to attack Mega Gargomon & Magna Garurumon.

"Great. Me and my big mouth," Mega Gargomon groaned.

Magna Garurumon readied his laser sword. "That makes two of us!"

As the two mega digimon flew forward, they took on the six Cecaelia offspring.

xxxxx

"_**Glacial Sludge!!**_" Shiyeti bellowed as he created a ball of snow covered with thick layers of mud. He hurled the ball toward Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, and Sam.

Seto and Sam swayed around the giant snowball, avoiding it altogether. The two dragons turned around as they unleashed blasts toward the snowball, causing it to explode before it could slam toward the nearest building.

"I'll crush you with the next one!" Shiyeti roared as he raised his right hand, summoning a snowstorm from the clouds. The air grew colder and colder around him as snow formed.

"If we don't stop this guy, our town is gonna become the next Winter Wonderland!" Lyn exclaimed as she looked down at Seto. "Let's move in, Seto! Sam, follow Seto! You two are going to blast him!"

"I'm on it, sis!" Sam roared out as he followed his sister's boyfriend.

Max nodded. "Let that giant ape have it, bro!"

"Blast him, Seto!" Mokuba cried out.

The dragons launched a simultaneous blast as the beams converged into one massive beam and impacted with Shiyeti's chest, which was left wide open. The ape-dog reeled back as the dragon's combined attack held it off.

"Stay on him, you two!" Max exclaimed.

Lyn crossed her fingers. "Will this work?! C'mon, it has to! These Taiyoukai must have a limit to their power! Unless... the main Taiyoukai leader is the one supplying their power..."

xxxxx

The Duelists took the battle with Keroro Relam to the streets. Everyone else engaged the other Taiyoukai in aerial battle.

Yugi dove at Keroro Relam and fired numerous magical blasts through his scepter.

"We can't let him join the Taiyoukai leader, guys!" Yugi exclaimed as he continually fired magical beams at Keroro Relam.

The fused falcon/bat-frog moved around the beams as he opened his mouth and lashed out a long, frog-like tongue.

"Yug!" Joey shouted as he threw himself in front of Yugi and slashed at the tongue with his flaming sword.

Keroro Relam retracted his tongue and watched as Tristan and Duke came in from behind. The Taiyoukai watched from the corner of his eye as Serenity and Morpheous appeared on the demon's left side. Tea and Mai both tended to Yugi and Joey.

"You are quite the troublesome bunch, but no matter... you're just delaying your deaths," Keroro Relam smirked as he opened his wings. "Come at me at once if you dare."

Joey snorted. "Doesn't he know who he's dealing with?"

"We do have the powers of the Staff of Apophis within us now," Tea said.

Mai pulled out her whip and stretched it. "I'm through talking! Let's kick this freak out of our town!"

"Let's approach with caution everyone. This is a Taiyoukai we're dealing with," Yugi advised his friends while keeping an eye on the demon.

"You all seem so sure of yourselves, but I can assure you that you'll just end up disappointed!" Keroro Relam prepared to attack. "Unless you've forgotten, let me remind you... I am the fusion of two Taiyoukai! One body with twice the power!"

Without warning, Yugi flew across as he readied his magical scepter. "Everyone! Attack!" _Atem, if you're watching, guide us and give us the strength to send this demon back where he belongs!_

Keroro Relam raised his arms as his entire body lit up with electricity. Yugi and Joey dodged lightning bolts that shot toward them. Pointing his scepter forward, Yugi fired numerous magical beams at the Taiyoukai. Keroro Relam shrieked as a blast struck his side, inflicting a small deal of pain to him. Joey raised his flaming sword and slashed at Keroro Relam's side.

Tea fired her own magical blast through her scepter, which the Taiyoukai countered with eyebeams. Mai threw out her whip, ensnaring Keroro Relam's left hand. Morpheous charged forward and unleashed a volley of energy streams. Serenity clasped her hands as she summoned an orb of light, which she launched directly at Keroro Relam. Tristan and Duke came charging from opposite directions, attempting to batter the demon with physical blows.

Keroro Relam quickly opened his mouth, unleashing a powerful wind that knocked the Duelists back.

"Crap! This guy is way too much for us!" Tristan exclaimed as he hung onto a nearby light post.

Mai, Serenity, and Tea quickly retreated high-up into the air.

Morpheous gritted his teeth while crossing his arms in front. "Hang on everyone!"

"No... We can't let this guy and his fellow Taiyoukai win! We... have to defeat them!" Yugi exclaimed.

Keroro Relam laughed out loud as he released more wind-like gales. "I'll make sure and blow you fools into the heavens! You never stood a chance to defeat me!"

Serenity shook her head, watching everyone in despair. "We... we can't win..."

"Yes, we can! We just have to keep going at him!" Mai said.

Tea glanced over her right shoulder and noticed winged, armored figures heading toward their direction. Her eyes blinked thrice as she recognized their armor colors. "You... you guys! It's them! The Sailor Senshi are coming this way!"

Once Tea brought this to their attention, the Duelists quickly turned as they saw the Sailor Senshi flying over them. Keroro Relam frowned as he, too, saw the Valkyrie Senshi.

"Alright!" Joey exclaimed. "Hey, Senshi! Down here!"

"I'm glad to see they're all right!" Duke was relieved.

The Sailor Senshi, Rio, and Hiei paused as they watched the on-going battle involving the Duelists and Keroro Relam. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus nodded to each other.

"We'll give Yugi and his friends a hand," Jupiter offered.

Venus nodded. "Leave it to us. You guys go on ahead!"

"Good luck, Sailor Venus," Rio said as he flew over and kissed his girlfriend on her lips. "Please come back when you're done."

Venus returned a kiss and whispered. "I know."

"Right!" The other Senshi cried out in unison as they flew out.

"Jupiter! Venus!" Yugi called out to the Senshi pair. "So, glad you two could come."

Jupiter smirked as she tightened her fists. "Sorry for crashing the party. You don't mind if we lend a hand?"

"Not at all!" Joey shook his head.

"Looks like you could use some help," Venus replied as she watched Keroro. "Sheesh, even these two fused?"

Tea, Serenity, and Mai quickly descended as they rushed over to join the others.

"More girls on our side would even things up," Tea said.

"Got that right!" Mai agreed.

Keroro Relam scoffed and levitated off the ground. Calmly taking his time, he eyed the Duelists and the two Valkyrie Senshi.

"He won't be so cool when we're done with him!" Venus scowled as she noticed the demon's calm demeanor.

"Let's wipe that smug look off his face! Ready, everyone?!" Yugi cried out as he prepared his scepter.

"YEAH!" The Duelists and the two Senshi shouted in unison.

Keroro Relam raised his arms and prepared to summon another lightning storm. "This time I'll wipe you out!"

xxxxx

_**Makai/2:15 AM**_

As they entered the demonic dimension, the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon, and Kaiser Greymon stared at their surroundings. The air was polluted with deadly, noxious fumes, which could kill a human if exposed to the environment for more than a day. The skies were red like flowing blood. There was even a black sun floating in the background.

"Ugh, the smell here is really sickening!" Seirika coughed as she scanned around the demonic world.

Himakko looked around. "Don't let your guards down, guys."

Just then, Suzakato and Gallantmon immediately picked up on Kiryu's position.

"Over there! It's him!" Suzakato pointed toward the east direction.

As the group pivoted to where Suzakato pointed, they noticed a shadowy figure floating behind the thick smog. The figure emerged as Kiryu finally revealed himself and came into view.

"Welcome to MY world. This is the world in which my brethren and I were born," Kiryu claimed and introduced the Tamers to his native world. "This is the Makai."

"Needs a lot of redecorating," Henbu remarked as he readied himself for battle.

Kiryu chuckled as he patted his chest. "You're fighting me on my turf. I told you I'd be burying your dead bodies here when it's all said and done."

"You won't even get the chance!" Gallantmon angrily retorted while a red aura flared around his armored body.

"No more games. Here I come!" Kiryu roared as he launched himself for an aerial attack on the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon, and Kaiser Greymon.

"Great! Don't let up, everyone!" Suzakato shouted as he and Gallantmon flew ahead to meet Kiryu head-on.

The Taiyoukai lord merely chortled. "Humph, fools."

xxxxx

_**East Shinjuku District/2:18 AM**_

As numerous demons started to pour out of the portal, many took to the skies and sent an assortment of Youki blasts at several buildings. Others began to flood the streets across Tokyo.

However, Sailor Sedna, Lady Lupin, and Cammy were clearing the streets. Sedna relied on her elemental attacks to turn many demons into ice. Cammy utilized her Digital Priestess powers to eradicate any demons that tried to ambush her, while Lady Lupin attacked any creature that got too close. Meanwhile, Artemismon, Beelzebumon, and Angedramon made sure to take care of any flying creatures.

Sedna noticed the growing portal. "Damn! That's a huge portal! No doubt the Taiyoukai opened it!"

"More and more of these demons keep coming out! This is getting out of hand!" Cammy shouted.

"These things are weak, but the growing numbers are going to be a problem for us," Lady Lupin said.

"I really want to get there and see if my sister is ok!" Cammy said.

"We will. Don't worry, Cammy," but even the Princess of Sedna didn't seem too sure about the situation. She watched as more demons came descending from out of the portal in masse. "There's more coming. This time we'll mow them down!"

Cammy and Lady Lupin responded together. "Let's get to it!"

xxxxx

Sailor Varuna stood behind Sailor Quaoar as they faced off against a group of giant, armored behemoths. These giants were well equipped with tough resistant armor, which can withstand most spiritually and magically-based attacks.

"Damn it all. Just when we had an upper hand, these freaks came popping out of that hole in the sky!" Varuna scowled as she stood her ground with her battle axe in hand.

"Our attacks aren't even fazing these things," Quaoar said, catching her breath.

Kazu and Guardromon cleared a path for the Victory Tamers to aid the Kuiper Belt Senshi. Antiramon hopped down in front the two armored behemoths and pushed them back, allowing for Varuna and Quaoar to retreat to recover.

"You two better go over to Suzie!" Antiramon said as she pointed to her Tamer, who remained on the sidelines. "She'll heal you two up!"

Varuna blinked as she noticed Suzie. "Her?"

"That's right! Please, go on and get yourselves healed!" Jeri said as she assisted Kazu, Kenta, and Phillipe against the armored giants.

"Thank you so much!" Quaoar said as she seized Varuna's arm. "Let's go. We'll jump right back in, don't worry."

"I'm not... I was just about to get my second wind," Varuna scoffed as she went along with Quaoar.

Sailor Eris was knocked several feet back by a third armored behemoth. The giant had leveled her with a giant club, which sent her flying across. As Eris landed in a heap, Sailor Ixion and Sailor Orcus moved right in to pull the Texan out. The behemoth came charging toward them with sheer ferocity, smashing everything along its path.

"Now, Orcus!" Ixion called out.

Orcus and Ixion picked up Eris as they jumped up high out of the monster's reach. They back flipped over and landed where Varuna and Quaoar were being healed.

"Oh! Do you need to be healed, too?" Suzie asked as she was caught off guard.

Ixion requested. "Please. I'm good with first aid and curing poison, but your power seems to have a more immediate effect."

"Don't worry. Leave it to me!" The little girl reassured the Kuiper Senshi as she placed her hands over Varuna. "Hold still."

Varuna winced as Suzie's hands produced a thick, warm purple aura. The healing glow covered Varuna's right leg, quickly healing her hurt knee.

"Whoa... hey, my leg! My knee isn't dislocated anymore!" Varuna was surprised. "Hell yeah! Thanks, kid!"

"No problem. Your turn, miss. Let's hurry!" Suzie asked Quaoar directly.

The Brazilian girl obliged and turned her back toward Suzie, exposing the burns and cuts on her back.

"Ugh, those are nasty wounds," Orcus was slightly grossed out.

"Uh oh! You guys! That monster we thought we left in the dust is coming!" Eris called out as she pointed ahead.

Varuna quickly jumped right in and twirled her battle axe. "I'll take care of this!"

"Wait, Varuna!" Quaoar cried out.

Before the armored demon came within reach...

_**SHOOM!!**_

The behemoth collapsed as a blur passed right through him. Phillipe had moved so fast that he went right through the demon, rupturing a vital organ and killing it. He stopped vibrating following the initial attack.

"Wow... nice one..." Varuna was astonished with the boy's speed.

"Don't mention it. My friends are taking care of those other two monsters."

"Will they need our help?" Ixion inquired as she watched the Victory Tamers, Guardromon, and Marine Angemon holding off the other two armored giants.

"They'll be fine. In fact..." Phillipe watched as one of the giants started floating away inside a giant pink bubble. The bubble floated far off into the skies. "Looks like Marine Angemon just got serious."

Orcus smirked. "Guess you don't need our help. Damn, those jerks caught us off guard!"

"Well, you guys are getting fixed up by Suzie right now. Anyway, I came here to tell you I'm going to where that portal is."

"Why? That place will be crawling with more of these freaks and the Taiyoukai are over there!" Eris tried to convince Phillipe to stay.

"Did you guys forget? My digimon partner is out there. Plus, I have to find my sister... you see... I'm getting this really bad feeling she might be over where the portal is."

"What makes you think so?" Varuna asked.

"My brotherly instincts I suppose. On top of that, I got this really weird vibe off of her new boyfriend, so I have to make sure she's okay. Please... if one of you could help..."

"We'll all go," Quaoar replied, suggesting a better solution. "There's going to be more of those monsters. We're all better off going together. Right, guys?"

"Got that right. After we're done getting healed up, we'll head out. Besides, I think we cleared this side already," Varuna said.

"Good," Phillipe watched as the other demon floated off inside another pink bubble. "Wow, Marine Angemon's on a role tonight."

"Ha, that's funny! Look at that thing float so high!" Orcus watched as the sealed behemoth floated off along with his other comrade.

"Good. Now, we can get out of here," Phillipe nodded as he turned around and called toward the other Victory Tamers. "You guys ready to head out?"

"Yeah!" They answered, shouting in unison.

Kazu pat Guardromon on his back. "Nice clean-up duty, buddy!"

"Likewise!" Guardromon replied.

"I hope Takato and the others are ok," Jeri said. "Let's get to them as soon as possible."

"We will once Suzie finishes healing the Kuiper Senshi," Kenta said as he pat Marine Angemon's head. "Good job on getting rid of those two, pal."

"Pi! Pi!" The tiny digimon chirped, hopping up on Kenta's right shoulder.

As Suzie finished healing Sailor Ixion last, Antiramon walked over to pick up her partner along with Ai and Makoto.

The former Deva stood upright as she faced everyone. "We're ready."

"Right. I don't want to keep Lyn waiting," Varuna stated as she walked up to Phillipe. "You just lead the way. Just make sure and slow down a bit."

"I'll do what I can," Phillipe shook his head as he looked across the ruined streets. "Saya, Artemismon. here we come!"

With that, Phillipe dashed across on ahead of everyone. The Victory Tamers (with Kazu riding Guardromon, Antiramon carrying Jeri and the three kids) and the Kuiper Belt Senshi followed the speedster's direction, leading them toward the heart of where most of the activity ensued - right where the Taiyoukai were engaged in battle and where Koenma's group were situated.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:21 AM**_

As Sailor Moon, the Senshi, Rio, and Hiei arrived in the vicinity of the Taiyoukai battles, they stared at the giant portal that continued to pour out more demons and poisonous vapor.

"There it is. If we don't close the portal, more demons will continue to pass through," Pluto warned the Senshi as she noticed something else flying through the portal.

"We're also caught in the middle of the fighting!" Chibi Moon said as she looked around, watching Cecaelia and Iron Madeira battling the Tamers' digimon and Magna Garurumon.

"Looks like we just crashed the party," Uranus noted as she witnessed Shiyeti fighting the Duelists.

"All right, guys! We're going to split up and help everyone," Moon suggested as she turned around and watched the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon, and Kaiser Greymon being thrown out of the portal. "WHOA!"

Mars quickly noticed Suzakato and the Beast Tamers. "Takato!"

Hiei frowned once Kiryu came out of the portal. "It's him!"

Rio clenched his hands into fists. "I need to seal off his power!"

The dragon chuckled in amusement while dusting off his right shoulder. "A valiant effort warriors, but you failed again."

Suzakato groaned as he tried to shake off the effects from Kiryu's attacks. "Too... strong..."

Gallantmon floated over by Suzakato and scooped up in his hands. "I've got you, Takato. We've got to recover... or we'll be dead."

"I never... imagined... this... creep... had so much power... it's like fighting... a god..." Kaiser Greymon groaned while losing consciousness.

Moon and the Senshi moved to where the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon, and Kaiser Greymon were floating. Kiryu observed the Senshi carefully and teleported above them. The Valkyrie Senshi looked up and prepared themselves for another impending struggle against the Taiyoukai lord.

As Mars floated over to Gallantmon, she checked on Suzakato's condition.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Mercury projected her anger to Kiryu.

Saturn raised her scythe. "This time we won't let our guards down."

"Taiyoukai. Just for all that you've done, don't think I'll ever forgive you!" Moon angrily spat out.

Kiryu scoffed as he raised his right hand. "I don't need your forgiveness. This time you WON'T escape death!"

With that, the Senshi gathered together to brace themselves.

Taking this opportunity, Rio flew right in front of Kiryu and pressed his hands to Kiryu's chest. The dragon looked down at Rio in distress and felt his Youki fire being suppressed.

"What... what is the meaning of this?!" Kiryu snarled.

"It... it worked!" Rio exclaimed.

"He got him!" Moon shouted happily.

"And he's suppressed his dark fire," Saturn stated firmly. "Now we can..."

_**POW!!**_

"GAH!!" Rio shouted as Kiryu backhanded him into a billboard.

"RIO!!" The Senshi shouted in unison.

Sailor Saturn flew down to catch Rio and carried his now unconscious body. She placed her left arm around his back and secured a tight hold on him.

"Bah, insects! Did you think a little worm could simply weaken me by suppressing my flames?" Kiryu snorted irritably as he raised his right hand and summoned a giant ball of black fire. "Our strength doesn't vanish if you suppress our elemental attacks. Even if you seal off my fire, I still have enough strength and speed to crush you. Now, with that slight interruption out of the way... it's time to end this... NOW!!"

"Get ready everyone!" Moon exclaimed as she readied her scepter.

Mars prepared to summon a wave of holy flames. "Come and get us, demon!"

From out of nowhere, Kiryu noticed a blur pass by the Sailor Senshi. The dragon blinked for a second as an overwhelmingly crushing force impacted his face.

_**POW!!**_

Kiryu was sent flying back twenty feet across as the dragon stopped himself in mid-air, steadying himself while rubbing his face.

"What was that?!" Neptune was taken aback by this unexpected development.

"Look, everyone!" Saturn pointed toward the culprit who attacked Kiryu.

The Senshi observed what appeared to be a brown-skinned man with shaggy, spiked white hair. The figure emitted a thick purple aura which surrounded him. The aura flickered as the figure turned around.

"Yusuke!" Mars and Hiei exclaimed.

Moon was awestruck by Yusuke's true demonic form. "Oh my gosh... YUSUKE?! Is that really you?!"

"So, you've managed to tap into the full extent of your demon nature. Heh, good," Hiei said with content.

"So, this is Yusuke's true demon form? The one he used to beat Sensui?" Mars inquired as she observed the former Spirit Detective. "Wow, your Youki is really strong!"

Yusuke smiled as he turned and focused his attention toward Kiryu.

Pivoting his head around, Kiryu shifted his eyes toward Yusuke. He had a profoundly befuddled look. "It's you! I thought I killed you!"

"I got better."

"But, what... wait... I see now. So, you've finally awakened your full demon blood. Son of Raizen, am I correct?"

Answering with a collective demeanor, Yusuke smiled. "Third time really is the charm. This time I don't intend on getting my ass kicked."

"Humph, we'll see. You better not disappoint!" Kiryu roared as he closed his fists. As he gathered enough Youki, a black flame-like aura expanded around him.

"I don't intend to. Unlike the time I fought Sensui, this time I'm in complete control of this form," Yusuke smirked as called out to everyone else's attention. "You guys go and help the others. Leave this bastard with me." His eyes flared with an intense yellow flare while focusing on the dragon.

"But, how can you possibly take him on alone?!" Uranus asked.

Mars quickly stopped Uranus. "Leave him. Something tells me this is a whole new Yusuke we're dealing with. Besides, we have to hurry and regain the portions of Kurama's soul from each Taiyoukai! This is our last chance, guys. If we don't stop the Taiyoukai, our world will become theirs. Now, let's go and kick some Taiyoukai ass, guys!"

'_Well said, Princess Mars. Well said.'_ The Houou said within the Miko's thoughts. _'But we need everyone. Takato and his friends must take part in this.'_

"What are we waiting for?! Let's move!" Moon declared, making it clear that this would put an end to the Taiyoukai conflict.

The Miko turned, looking at the demon swordsman. "Let's put an end to this demon incursion, Hiei."

In response, Hiei nodded and pulled out his sword. "Let's go."

Suddenly, Suzakato slowly opened his eyes and started to stir a bit. "...what's going on...?"

Suzaku's voice boomed out in Takato's mind, which awakened the boy. _'Takato, it's not over. The others need you... there's no time.'_

"But, what... can I do now? That monster was simply too powerful..."

"On your toes, Takato!" Mars called out to her student as she placed her hand across his forehead. "You, Gallantmon, and the others are going to help us beat the other Taiyoukai."

"Mars, but what..."

"You heard the woman, boy! This battle is far from over as long as the Taiyoukai are alive," Hiei raised his tone, in a way motivating Suzakato from his state of despair.

Suzakato shook his head as he looked up at Gallantmon. "Gallantmon, are you still there?"

"I am," the crimson-armored digimon answered, opening his eyes.

"Can you still fight?"

"You bet. That's a silly question to ask."

"Then, let's make sure and end this battle with a bang. Time to save the world again, buddy," the Warrior of Suzaku smiled as a fiery aura surrounded him, healing his battle wounds. "You, too, Suzaku. Let's put an end to this demon nightmare."

Mars smiled. "Good. Now, let's go and revive your friends."

"Right!" Suzakato said.

As Kiryu prepared to mount an attack on the Senshi, Yusuke instantly blitzed right in front of him and cut off the dragon's path.

"This is between you and me, you bastard. Let's settle this in the Makai," Yusuke offered to the Kiryu. "It's me that you want. You wanted a challenge? Well, here I am!"

Kiryu seemed hesitant as he was on the verge of becoming the lord of a new world. Then, his demon pride started to kick in. Fighting a strong opponent was another impulse that kept Kiryu going.

Could a fully reawakened Demon Yusuke be what Kiryu asked for?

"Fine, boy, but this is your last chance! We'll see who truly deserves the title as Makai's strongest," Kiryu proclaimed, accepting Yusuke's terms.

Yusuke grinned a devilish smile. "Indeed we will. No more talk."

"No more talk."

"LET US SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!!" Yusuke and Kiryu bellowed out simultaneously.

With that, Yusuke threw the first punch and knocked Kiryu right through the portal.

_**BAM!!**_

Without anything holding him back, Yusuke entered the portal and pursued Kiryu in the Makai.

Moon turned as she placed a hand on her brooch, where the Silver Crystal was concealed. "Good luck, Yusuke."

As the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon, and Kaiser Greymon came to, everyone watched the ongoing battles with the other Taiyoukai.

"Let's spread out, everyone!" Sailor Moon announced as she prepared to move.

"RIGHT!" They all cried out in unison.

Mars concurred with a nod. "The end is at hand for you, Taiyoukai."

xxxxx

Watching from behind a billboard, Maya secured the Akuma Dagger in her hand. "This is it." With that, she pulled up a ninja mask to cover her mouth. "Time to bring you back, Shuichi."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Suzakato: This is Takato speaking! The demon incursion all comes to an end here... or does it?! Just watch and see us regain all the momentum we lost!

Kuwabara: Demento... this one's for Kurama!

Demento: Lord Kiryu! Save me!

Kiryu: Son of Raizen, you might have gotten one over me, but this far from over! You have yet to experience the true terror of the Toushin Lords!

Yusuke: Bring it on!

Phillipe: Saya! I've finally found you! Why are you naked?

Mars: Houou! Lend me some of your strength!

Moon: Silver Crystal... let us close the portal.

Shiyeti: What's this?!

Cecaelia: Kiryu! We must NOT fail! They will NOT deny us victory!

Kiryu: And they won't! No matter what you do... it's useless!

Maya: Not if I have anything to say about it, you monster!

Yugi: It's never too late! Now give us back our friend's soul!

Suzakato: This time we're taking back OUR world and we're sending you eight back where you belong!

Sedna: Next time on The Taiyoukai Awakening...

-

_**Climax of the Taiyoukai War! Kurama's Fate Hangs in the Balance!**_

-

Yusuke: Kiryu, your hour has arrived.

xxxxx

**A/N:** Nothing else to say. The next chapter is the penultimate one before the finale that'll wrap up this movie. Expect awesome fight scenes along the way.

Happy Birthday to me. Send your wishes if you so please. =)

Until then, send a review when you're done. See you again and stay gold!


	13. Climax of the Taiyoukai War!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** And this is the penultimate Taiyoukai chapter!

Enough said. Now, go and read the chapter!

What?!

Hurry! Don't look at me like that! Go and read! Now!

Just one chapter to go after this!

Enjoy. =)

xxxxx

_**Climax of The Taiyoukai War! Kurama's Fate Hangs in the Balance!**_

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Hypnos HQ/November 1, 2006/2:25 AM**_

Inside a secured sector of the Hypnos headquarters, all eyes from the staff were on a grid screen that displayed numerous beacons. Each glowing beacon represented various high-level frequencies. There were dozens of them scattered across the Shinjuku sector.

And that was only half of the problem.

Some of them were closing in near the government building itself.

"Who would've thought Halloween night would be this crazy?!" Talley blanched as she and Riley were seated in their platform chairs.

Riley pressed. "Yamaki! Are you getting all of these readings?!"

"They're right in front of me, Riley. It's incredible to see all of these beacons jumbled together in numerous vicinities. Others are scattered..." Yamaki monitored the grid screen as he turned northward to witness the on-going Taiyoukai battles on monitor screens. "What are these creatures that Takato and the others are battling?"

"I haven't picked up any recent bio-mergence. So, I can't say for certain these are Digimon they're dealing with."

"I doubt that, Riley. Yet, even I can't determine where these entities may have come from... Let's just hope that the Tamers and their allies can destroy this threat," Yamaki once again placed his hopes on the same children that he and his team formed good relations with.

Suddenly, several doors opened as Janyuu Wong rushed directly into the room.

"Yamaki! It's hell out there right now! We have to-"

"We're not leaving, Janyuu. I'm confident this facility won't be destroyed," Yamaki firmly stated as he flipped open and closed his silver lighter.

"If we stay here any longer..."

"Have faith in your children. They and everyone else have saved us all before."

Janyuu stopped as he looked up at the monitors hanging above them. He caught glimpses of Mega Gargomon, Sakuyamon, Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Kaiser Greymon, Youkai Inumon, the Sailor Senshi, and many of their other allies heading off the Taiyoukai and the other invading demons.

"It seems we're not dealing with Digimon or extraterrestrials, my friend," the head of Hypnos affirmed.

"What are we dealing with, Yamaki?"

"I don't know, but they're definitely not from our world."

"Could they be demons?"

"A likely possibility. It's possible that, ever since the turn of the century, our planet has come into contact with inter-dimensional worlds and beings from other planets. And right now, we're paying the price for not closely monitoring these other worlds. Whether it's a Digital World, a demonic dimension, or another planet... we humans have treaded into unknown territories."

"But, why do they continue to attack our world?"

Yamaki stared fixatedly at the monitors diligently, closing his hand over his lighter. "I wish I could give you a precise answer, but I can only say that our quick progress as a species has attracted our otherworldly neighbors. Fascination then leads to obsession and ultimately to opposing our power. These invaders seemingly want to take our place and destroy everything we hold dear. The more our technology advances, the easier these beings will gain easier access to creating portals to our worlds. The end result will be chaos on a grander scale than we can imagine. It'll eclipse anything invasion we've endured."

"Those kids... they..."

"They're not just kids anymore, Janyuu. With their digimon and their other allies... we've seen the Sailor Senshi actively involved with their cases in addition to powerful humans and possibly demons fighting on their side. They all fight to keep order and protect us all from these otherworldly threats. They've done what not even we could accomplish..."

Janyuu slowly walked up a platform as he approached Yamaki. "True, you're right. They're no longer just kids."

"They've become heroes, Janyuu. Haven't you already learned to accept that already?"

"I have, but three of them are my kids. No doubt the other parents in hiding... they're all praying and hoping their kids can pull through this. I can relate."

"Look at them, Janyuu. They're all fighting to save us all," Yamaki turned around as he faced Henry's father. "Your son and daughters have experienced more battle than me, you, and everyone involved in this organization will ever do."

Riley spoke up. "Sir, if I may..."

"Go on, Riley."

"Isn't there anything more we can do to help them now?"

"We're only equipped for Digimon threats. We don't have anything that'll work against these demonic invaders. All we can do now is pray that our city's heroes will defeat them," Yamaki said as he removed his shades. "The power of authority has all, but shifted to their side. In this ever changing world, there will come a time when power passes from one to another. Takato Matsuda, Tamers, and allies... my hat goes off to you once again." With that, he opened his hand while staring over his lighter.

Janyuu tried to add to the conversation, but his attention shifted to the monitors. His attention was diverted as soon as Mega Gargomon reappeared with Henbu. "Henry, Suzie, Jaarin, Terriermon, Lopmon... everyone... we're all with you."

Just then, Yamaki's cell phone went off. The man promptly, without checking the caller ID, pulled out his cell and answered. "Yes?"

On the other line, a man's voice was barely heard. His tone was older and more astute. "_...are you going to just stand by idly and let this continue?_"

"Cain?"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/2:28 AM**_

A man hidden in a darkened room stared out his window. His cold, blue eyes pierced toward the explosive bursts of light where the battles waged on without an end in sight.

"You normally don't answer when I try and contact you."

"_...I only answered quickly in case it was one of the higher-ups trying to contact me. I don't have time to talk with you of all people._"

"Oh, don't be so stingy, my old friend. I was hoping we'd share our last drink together just in case..."

"_Nothing is going to happen to me or this city. Just you wait and see, Cain. Goodbye._"

_Click._

The man named Cain smirked calmly as he closed his cell. He drank down his scotch while observing the display of 'fireworks' exploding across the city's horizon.

"I wonder. Will those children and their Digimon manage to come through? And what about you, Sailor Senshi?" The man murmured after finishing his drink. "The end result will be quite interesting." He set his glass down on his desk and enjoyed the spectacle. An amused smirk adorned the man's face, which was masked behind the dimness of the room. _Let's see you clean up this mess, heroes. _

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:29 AM**_

As they engaged Shiyeti, Seto and Lyn launched streaming mouth blasts at the Taiyoukai. The hybrid demon countered by picking up a sludge ball and throwing it across to stop their blasts. Sam dove right toward Shiyeti's back, allowing Max (who was riding on Sam's back) to unleash a beam through his sword. The beam struck the giant ape-dog's back, alarming the beast. Shiyeti whirled around and opened his mouth, releasing an ice blast toward the brothers.

"Gah! We just ticked him off!" Max exclaimed.

"Hang on, bro!" Sam shouted as he swerved around the forthcoming beam, letting it hit a billboard and instantly turning it into ice.

Max sighed with relief. "That was close!"

"Max! Sam! Hang in there!" Lyn called out to her brothers. She flew over by Seto and whispered to him. "Our blasts aren't even fazing him!"

While riding on his brother's back, Mokuba carefully eyed the giant Taiyoukai. "That freak must have a weakness. We just have to find it, Lyn."

"That's easier said than done."

Seto visually observed the Taiyoukai, who turned and waited for either side to attack. "That cocky son of a… he's just toying with us."

Shiyeti deeply chuckled while looking back and forth.

"So, have those kids taken care of that Taiyoukai leader? He's supposed to be giving these other freaks some extra boost of power," Seto deduced, swaying back as strong winds started to pick up.

"I can't say, Seto, but we need to stay focused on this guy. The others should be with them right now," she replied. "Like Tyra, I wonder how she and her friends are doing."

"I hope Yui, Aoshi, and Cammy are ok, too," Mokuba said.

"Sis! He's about to attack!" Max and Sam cried out at once.

As Seto and Lyn shifted their focus toward Shiyeti, the giant Taiyoukai prepared to fire another ice beam.

"Get ready, Seto! We're going to counter!" Lyn exclaimed as she prepared to retaliate with her own mouth beam.

Before Seto could do the same, three streaks of light passed by and stopped in front of the Blue-Eyed dragon pair. Shiyeti closed his mouth and saw the three new fighters coming forward to stop him.

Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto arrived just in the nick of time.

"Hey, it's you guys! Good timing!" Lyn said.

"I'll say! Wow, you got here fast!" Mokuba was thrilled to see the Senshi.

Max was ecstatic. "Yeah! Now we have three of the Senshi here to help!"

"This'll turn the tables on this stinking monkey canine!" Sam proclaimed.

Despite the arrival of the three Senshi, Shiyeti chuckled deeply in amusement. "Bah! So, three more little humans to slaughter? It doesn't matter how many you send! You're just stacking-!"

A purple condensed ball blasted Shiyeti's face, which abruptly cut off his loud gibberish.

Sailor Pluto scoffed, holding her Garnet Keyblade forward. "Don't talk and just attack."

"Nice one, Pluto!" Saturn said. "That ought to shut him up!"

Mercury scanned the giant beast with her mini-computer. Her visor probed a beacon that appeared on the Taiyoukai's chin. "I believe I may have found his weakness!"

"Where?" Lyn asked.

"His chin. Seems the big guy has what you would call a 'glass jaw.'"

"Good find, Mercury. If we hit him hard enough, we might be able to cancel their fusion, too!" Saturn added as she readied her weapon.

"Lyn, you, Seto, and the boys should attack first. We'll follow after you," Mercury advised the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon.

Lyn grinned devilishly and nodded. "We're on it!"

"Let's go, big brother!" Mokuba called out as Seto flew across.

With that said, the Spirit Fusion Duelists flew toward Shiyeti while blasting the beast from all angles. Shiyeti's tough body tried to absorb their blasts, but as they released more power, the fused beast started to stagger.

"They have him! Let's go!" Saturn called out as she, Mercury, and Pluto flew in to assist the Duelists.

xxxxx

"GAH!!" Sakuyamon Priestess Mode cried out as Cecaelia knocked her back with a powerful burst of water. Being caught by a waterfall-like blast, the now digivolved priestess digimon landed in a heap on top of a building rooftop.

Mega Gargomon and Youkai Inumon tried to absorb the blows from Iron Madeira's iron-tipped spears. The fused wooden-iron demon flew down while shooting out iron whips, which grappled and hooked around both digimon's necks. He levitated up, holding up and hanging the two digimon.

"Hahaha! Let's see how long you can last before I twist and snap your necks!" Iron Madeira bellowed out in laughter. "Consider this a little survival game. The first to die loses!"

"Damn it all!" Youkai Inumon cursed as he gagged.

Mega Gargomon struggled while grabbing the thick whip. "…can't break it."

"That's right! My iron can't be broken by sheer force alone!" Iron Madeira proclaimed as he pulled and prepared to twist his grip on the whips. "Ah, one of you looks like you're starting to turn blue in the face!"

Now reverted back to their humanoid forms, Henbu, Seirika, and Himakko struggled to get up after being blasted by Cecaelia's water blasts.

"These two… are freakishly strong…" Seirika panted while spitting out water out of her mouth.

"Not to mention that we lost our Beast forms… after the pounding we took," Himakko panted while getting up to his feet. "Youkai Inumon! I'm coming!"

Henbu immediately jumped right up to reach his partner. "Mega Gargomon!"

Seirika picked up his trident and watched helplessly as Cecaelia tortured Sakuyamon. "I've got to save her… Sakuyamon. Don't let up!"

As for Magna Garurumon, he flew back up to engage Iron Madeira. He came up from behind the Taiyoukai and stabbed him with his energy sword. Iron Madeira winced a bit, but not enough to holler in pain. The demon's head twisted around and stared directly at Magna Garurumon.

"You can try and save them, but it will be too late I'm afraid. They're about to die!"

"No…! Youkai Inumon! Mega Gargomon!" Magna Garurumon exclaimed as he swooped toward the two struggling digimon. "I'll cut these whips off!" With that, the Warrior of Light prepared to cut the whips with his energy blade.

"No, you don't!" Iron Madeira snarled, summoning more iron whips to ensnare Magna Garurumon.

_**BAM!!**_

From out of nowhere, Iron Madeira was knocked back by an overwhelming force. The demon's whips retracted as his two captives were released. Magna Garurumon flew in to catch Youkai Inumon as Mega Gargomon remained afloat in mid-air.

Cecaelia quickly made wind of the situation as she saw Gallantmon Crimson Mode, Suzakato, and Kaiser Greymon arrive. "Damn. So, they're back?!"

"And we're here, too!" A pair of voices called out from behind the water demon.

As Cecaelia whirled around, she was knocked back by a surprise blow.

"_**SAILOR DOUBLE KICK!!**_"

Cecaelia was sent flying up into mid-air as the water mistress looked down. She saw Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon standing over Sakuyamon's fallen side.

"Curse you! Catching me with my guard-"

"Who says we need to fight fair with you?!" Chibi Moon interrupted. "Let's get her, Sailor Moon."

Moon responded while holding her scepter. "I'm ready!"

Initially recovering from the sneak attack, Iron Madeira turned as he faced the three perpetrators. Gallantmon dove down and slashed at Iron Madeira's side with his saber. The demon roared while swerving past Gallantmon. But, as he reached Kaiser Greymon, the Warrior of Flame impaled him with his giant sword.

Suzakato flew over Iron Madeira's head and unleashed a burst of flames that engulfed the demon.

"_**Phoenix Flame Burst!!**_"

Kaiser Greymon chuckled while his sword sent a stream of converged fire into Iron Madeira's body. The demon roared as flames burst out of his mouth and eyes. He quickly threw out his hands, knocking Suzakato and Kaiser Greymon back. Gallantmon lunged forward and delivered multiple saber blows throughout Iron Madeira's body. He repeated the process and finished it off with an elbow strike into Iron Madeira's head.

"Yes! Nice one, guys!" Himakko called out.

Seirika managed to smile. "Where the heck have you three been?"

As Mega Gargomon floated over to Henbu, he extended his right and let his Tamer hop on his hand.

"Thank goodness you're okay, Mega Gargomon."

"I thought I was done for…"

"Not a chance. Now, we can pay this Taiyoukai back a thousand fold."

Mega Gargomon nodded. "Oh yeah! Let me at him!"

Magna Garurumon carried Youkai Inumon over to Himakko. The Warrior of Byakko rushed over toward his partner and put an arm around Youkai Inumon to support him.

"I've got ya, pal," Himakko smiled, relieved to see his partner alive. "That freak almost had you."

"Pfft, I could've gotten out of that mess."

"Yeah, sure you could," the Warrior of Byakko rolled his eyes in response.

Magna Garurumon approached the two. "You aren't looking so good yourself, Himura."

"Same to you, Kouji. Now, let's get back up there and give our friends a hand!" Himakko initially declared as he hopped on Youkai Inumon's back.

"Ready Magna Garurumon?" Youkai Inumon turned as he faced the Z-Hybrid.

The Warrior of Light nodded. "Yes, let's go."

With that, the two megas and the Beast Tamer headed back up to support their friends against Iron Madeira.

Meanwhile, Seirika flew over and reached Sakuyamon's side. The Warrior of Seiryuu lifted Sakuyamon's head up and allowed her to spit out water.

"Rika… sorry… I…"

"We haven't lost yet! C'mon, Takato, Gallantmon, and Takuya are back. So are Sailor Moon and that girl with the pink hair… they're fighting that water witch."

Sakuyamon barely lifted her head as she witnessed the two on-going battles. A frown adorned her lips as she slowly pulled herself off the ground.

"Easy, Sakuyamon. Just take it nice and slow…"

The priestess digimon coughed out water and stood up on her feet. "That water mistress… those two need to be careful."

"What do you say we go and pay that bitch back for nearly drowning us?" Seirika offered as she floated into mid-air.

Sakuyamon shook the water off her Miko clothing and followed Seirika. "You know me so well, Rika. Let's go."

With that, Seirika and Sakuyamon returned to the battle as they glided over to assist the Moon family against Cecaelia.

Suzakato turned his head as he saw Seirika and Sakuyamon involved with the other Taiyoukai. "Glad those two are okay."

"Takato. Pay attention. Our _friend_ is about to get even more serious!" Gallantmon warned his partner.

Kaiser Greymon readied his giant sword and faced Magna Garurumon. "If things get too rough, we're going to need Susanoomon."

"Right," the Warrior of Light acknowledged his friend's suggestion.

As the flames died off around him, Iron Madeira's burnt body regenerated as irons now embellished his entire body where the wood used to be. The demon's entire form was nearly covered in iron.

"Damn it! Look at how quickly he recovered!" Himakko exclaimed.

"Any other ideas, guys?" Youkai Inumon asked.

Mega Gargomon gulped. "Um, nope, none here, sorry."

As a wicked smile adorned his face, Iron Madeira rolled himself up into a gigantic iron ball. "Let's see how you handle me now!" He directed his own body and flew toward Suzakato.

"Takato!" Gallantmon jumped right in front of his partner and took the full brunt of Iron Madeira's attack. "Ugh!"

"Gallantmon!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"So, he wants to play ball?!" Kaiser Greymon snapped as he watched Iron Madeira flew towards him.

Mega Gargomon joked as he jumped in and spiked Iron Madeira away. "Who's up for some demon volleyball?!"

Henbu groaned. "Even when our world is at stake, he can't stop with the jokes."

"Well, if he wants to play it this way, so be it," Youkai Inumon countered as he readied himself for battle. "Right, Himura?"

"Although, this is a rather unorthodox way to defeat our enemy," the Warrior of Byakko seemed wary of the situation. "Might as well. Let's make sure and knock him right out of the sky, Youkai Inumon."

"Here he comes!" Suzakato called out to everyone's attention.

As Iron Madeira's rolled up form hurtled toward them, Kaiser Greymon swung his sword across and missed… by hair's breadth. The demon teleported out of Kaiser Greymon's reach and reappeared above Magna Garurumon. The Warrior of Light couldn't react in time as the Taiyoukai slammed across his right side.

"Damn it! He teleported!" Kaiser Greymon cursed.

"We better watch our backs then!" Suzakato snarled as flames blazed around his entire body. "I'm tired of these games! I'm putting an end this!"

Meanwhile, Cecaelia evaded Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, Seirika, and Sakuyamon's attacks. She countered by lashing out tentacles at her four enemies. Cecaelia ensnared Sakuyamon's stag with a tentacle and yanked it out of her hands.

Sailor Moon frowned as she and Chibi Moon put their scepters together. "She won't be able to take our combined power."

"Hopefully, this won't miss," Chibi Moon murmured.

Seirika roared as she raised her trident, causing the clouds above her to darken and rain down a downpour. She utilized her trident, whirling it around and collecting a condensed ball of water. Lowering her trident, she directed the ball toward Cecaelia. The water mistress quickly countered as one of her tentacles caught the water ball and made it explode.

"Shoot!" Seirika exclaimed.

Cecaelia giggled evilly. "Oh, what a shame! Did I ruin your moment?"

"Ugh! Almost had her distracted," Chibi Moon scoffed.

Moon shifted her eyes toward the giant portal. _Yusuke, I hope you can manage on your own._

xxxxx

_**South Shinjuku /2:33 AM**_

Sailor Venus teleported out of Keroro Relam's reach. The Senshi of Love levitated above the Taiyoukai and blasted him in the head with multiple light beams. Keroro opened his mouth and knocked back Venus with a powerful wind.

"Take this!" Keroro shouted as he leapt up and drilled a fist into Venus' stomach.

As Venus plummeted below, Yugi fired a beam through his scepter and turned a piece of concrete into soft cushioned padding. Venus landed softly and quite gingerly while waving to Yugi.

"Nice save, Yugi!" Tea called out.

Joey jumped right behind Keroro and stabbed his back with his sword. The Taiyoukai flew up and grabbed Joey, pulling him off his back. The fused bat-frog-falcon demon twisted around, turning himself into a tornado while sending Joey flying into a giant slab of concrete.

"Joey!!" Mai called out as she flew down to tend to her boyfriend.

Duke lifted his sword above and slashed across, attempting to cleave the demon in half. With quick reflexes, Keroro caught Duke's massive sword with two hands and flapped his wings, knocking Duke back twenty meters.

"That does it!" Sailor Jupiter roared as she quickly blitzed across and catapulted herself up into the air. Tightening both fists, she let discharged electricity flow out of her hands. "KYAA!!" She shouted and fired a lightning blast at Keroro.

The airborne demon whirled around and countered by firing his own lightning beam.

The two discharged thunder beams collided as two lightning-users attempted to overwhelm each other. Jupiter focused her discharged attack while Keroro did the same. Keroro immediately swerved and cancelled his attack, teleporting himself right behind Jupiter. As the Senshi of Thunder tried to evade, Keroro backhanded Jupiter so hard that it sent her plummeting to the ground.

As Morpheous tried standing, Serenity tended to her boyfriend. "Morpheous, can we…?"

"This demon's too powerful… even for me…" Morpheous congregated enough strength to stand on his own. "But, I'm not going to give up."

As Yugi flew up to meet Keroro head on, he pointed his scepter and fired a dark magical blast at him. "_**DARK MAGIC ATTACK!!**_"

Keroro quickly evaded the beam and flapped his wings, summoning a powerful gale that knocked Yugi back. Tristan seized the chance as he jumped up and caught Yugi before he hit the ground.

"This isn't looking good," Tea looked around erratically as she hurried over toward Yugi and Tristan.

Keroro Relam shook his head in disappointment. "Really, now. This is getting annoying. Might as well finish you off where you stand." As he flew up into the air, the demon raised his arms and prepared to summon a radical lightning charge from the skies. "Yes, finish you all off with… ONE LAST BLAST!!"

Suddenly, Keroro sensed two spiritual signals and whirled around.

_**Whoosh!!**_

The Taiyoukai was caught by a powerful gust of wind. Then, a large tidal wave came crashing down onto him and sent him falling to the ground.

"But, that's…" Venus realized where these attacks came from.

Jupiter barely pulled herself off the ground as she spotted the sources of the attacks. "About time you two got here."

Everyone, including Keroro, shifted their attention up as they saw Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune descending from the skies.

"Seems you guys are having trouble," Uranus said.

"Now that we're here, your odds should be better now," Neptune proclaimed.

"Good timing," Venus smirked as she stood up and recovered. "Yugi! Our chances are looking good now."

"Good, but let's hurry and attack at once before our _friend_ recovers," Yugi said, standing up on his own. "But, not without all of you, my friends."

"We're ready to go another round," Tea approved.

The other Duelists recovered enough to regroup with Yugi. Uranus, Neptune, Jupiter, and Venus stood poised for battle as Keroro sat up and shook the water off his body.

"You've gone… and infuriated me for the last time, you humans," Keroro threatened, vowing to finish the fight quickly while throwing down the gauntlet. "Brace yourselves! Here I come!"

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:36 AM**_

Meanwhile, Sailor Mars and Hiei landed to set Rio down.

"That monster really knocked Rio out cold," Mars said while putting her hands across his chest. _Houou, let's try and revive Rio as fast as we can._

'_I'm on it, Princess Mars.'_

Hiei's body tensed as he probed a presence nearby. "Do you feel it?"

"I feel Rajita energy," Mars frowned as she whirled around and saw a figure landing behind them.

"Who are you?" Hiei demanded as he prepared to draw his sword.

"Please, I'm not an enemy!" The figure revealed herself. It was Maya, who raised her arms up as Hiei directly pointed his sword at her. "Easy."

"It's okay, Hiei. This girl is one of Okami's students."

Hiei scoffed as he sheathed his sword. "Hn."

"What brings you here, Maya?" The Miko Senshi inquired.

"I'm here to save Shuichi."

Hiei and Mars both fell silent.

"Okami gave me something during my training that could possibly save him."

The dark-haired young woman blinked. "What is it?"

Drawing out a golden dagger, Maya showed it to the fire wielders. "This… but, I don't know if it will work. This dagger is said to draw out a soul and put it in another body."

Mars gaped in shock. "Wait, you mean… Hiei, did you get that?"

"How do you intend to use it? All eight Taiyoukai each possess a part of Kurama's soul."

"I sensed a great deal of Shuichi's life energy in that giant dragon that Yusuke Urameshi is fighting," the Chimera girl confirmed as she stared at the dagger. "I'm guessing that he's the main power source to the other Taiyoukai."

"That's right," Mars replied.

"Then, I intend to use it on the dragon."

"And get yourself killed?" Hiei added, presenting a likely scenario that may happen.

"If it means saving Shuichi and bringing him back, I'll gladly do it, even at the cost of my own life," Maya firmly stated. "I didn't come all this way just to back off. All of you are risking your necks to save him by fighting these monsters, but allow me this chance… to save a man that I deeply love."

Mars smiled as she approached Maya and took her hands. "Then, if you believe that, do it. But, you'll only have one chance."

"Wait until Yusuke returns with that monster. Right now they're fighting to the death in Makai as we speak," Hiei confirmed as he turned and eyed the portal. "The longer that portal stays open, the more the polluted air of the Makai will poison this world. The human world's current state won't last once sunrise comes."

"Just a few hours left then," the Miko Senshi said. "Maya, you're pretty good at stealth and ambush, right?"

"Yeah, I've been training in the ninja arts since becoming Okami-sensei's student," Maya responded.

Mars nodded. "Ok then. I have an idea, but it will only work once. Maya, you're our ultimate trump card."

"Woman, I know what you're planning," Hiei interjected, reading Mars' thoughts.

"Maya, this is going to work, but only if you follow my plan. Ok?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah, but… You sound as if you understand the way of the ninja."

"This might surprise you, but a few years ago, I became a ninja, myself," Mars winked.

"Really?"

"There's no time, Maya. Let's get everything set up just right," the Miko Senshi added as she turned and faced her demon boyfriend. "Hiei, there comes a time when ingenuity triumphs over power. You will see why."

Maya spoke up. "I'm ready."

"Good, let's get started," the Miko Senshi responded.

xxxxx

_**Makai/2:38 AM**_

Beyond the distance of a desolate land was a large mountain range. They towered over the desert landscape like giant obelisks. For thousands of years, they have been sitting there peacefully with no signs of shifting.

_**BA-BOOM!! **_

_**BOOM!!**_

Half of the entire mountain range was blow away by a massive explosion.

The source of the explosion came from two individuals exerting their powerful Youki. The ground trembled as massive fissures formed along the landscape and caused magma to spew out of the ground.

Suddenly, flashes of light dotted across the desolate landscape.

Kiryu and Yusuke traded rapid blows, which shook the entire landscape around them. The two titans flew across, continually evading each other's punches. Yusuke glided up into the air with Kiryu trailing behind him.

As both fighters stopped in mid-air, they lunged toward one another. Yusuke and Kiryu seized each other by their hands while bright auras enveloped their bodies. They gritted their teeth, all the while trying to overpower each other.

"Yes, so this is the power of the son of Raizen! IMPRESSIVE!!" Kiryu roared, his deafening tone hinted delight. "Show me what you've got, Yusuke Urameshi!"

The young man shot an evil grin. "Gladly!"

_**BOOM!!**_

Their Youki auras expanded, forcing the two fighters to separate. Kiryu chuckled while his entire body remained coated with a thick, black aura. Yusuke shook his head while keeping that same smirk.

"I see you've developed the lust for warfare… just like _him_."

"Like father, like son… as they say," Yusuke said.

Kiryu frowned. "Yes, but just like him, you're going to die."

"Then, try and kill me."

The dragon took Yusuke's challenge seriously and rocketed towards Raizen's descendant. Yusuke swayed around Kiryu, evading his right-handed punch. Yusuke grabbed Kiryu's tail, lifted him up, and spun around repeatedly... before launching Kiryu into the air. Yusuke flew up in pursuit of Kiryu and shot forward, delivering a punch into Kiryu's solar plexus.

Kiryu managed to catch Yusuke's fist while twisting the young man's wrist. Gritting his teeth hard, Yusuke winced as Kiryu yanked Yusuke forward and shot his right knee into Urameshi's stomach. Yusuke doubled over from Kiryu's vicious blow and coughed. Kiryu repeatedly punched Yusuke's face with rapid fists. Once, twice, thrice... four... five... six... ten... twenty times in straight succession!

Just as Kiryu was going for one final blow, Yusuke caught Kiryu's fist and closed his hand over Kiryu's hand. Kiryu was shocked by the young demon's strength, feeling bones in his hand being broken.

"Don't think... I'll just roll over and let you beat me again! I told... this is our last fight!"

"You're right, but I'm not going to be the one buried six feet under!"

Yusuke and Kiryu quickly head-butted each other, busting their foreheads wide open. Blood spewed from the fresh open cuts. Nonetheless, both demons ignored the pain. In fact, they didn't feel it. Their bodies filled with an ecstasy for their current battle.

"GAH! TAKE THIS!" Kiryu pressed his hands together, opening them up to form a compressed giant red sphere. "_**Hell... SPHERE!!**_" With that, he lifted the ball overhead and threw it at Yusuke.

Taking the chance to counter it, Yusuke rushed head on and caught the giant sphere. The surface of the burning sphere singed his palms, but it didn't deter him from stopping it. He held the hovering sphere in place, clenching his right fist and extended it forward to knock the sphere right back at Kiryu.

"Here! This belongs to you!"

Kiryu was astounded by Yusuke's surprising prowess. He caught the forthcoming ball and rebounded, sending the ball right back at Yusuke.

As the ball returned toward him, Yusuke leapt into mid-air and avoided contact.

_**BOOM!!**_

As the ball hit the ground, a massive explosion threw up and wiped out a wide section of the landscape.

Yusuke scanned the devastated vicinity and noticed Kiryu was nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, the demon descendant whirled around and saw Kiryu flying toward him. Yusuke evaded Kiryu's reach and spun around, delivering an elbow blow into Kiryu's side face. Kiryu retaliates as he spewed a burst of black flames, which spiraled across and caught Yusuke. The demon descendant howled out as the black flames carried him off. Kiryu flew off toward Yusuke and fired a black beam through his right-handed palm.

Yusuke plowed through the scorching black flames, where his durability to put to the test. Raizen's descendant saw Kiryu forthcoming through the flames and put his hands together, firing off a massive burst of red Youki.

"EAT THIS!!" Yusuke roared out defiantly.

Kiryu's beam and Yusuke's blast collided as they attempted to overwhelm each other. The beams coagulated, merging into a mixture of red and black energy. The combined energy output discharged, exploding in between Kiryu and Yusuke's positions. Both demons raced out toward the portal while colliding with one another.

"You prefer to finish this in your world?! So, be it!" Kiryu evilly grinned. _My brethren await me. I require all of their strength if we are to merge into the ultimate Taiyoukai._

Yusuke was the first pass through the portal.

Following in pursuit was Kiryu, who quickly went through the portal.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:39 AM**_

As they passed through the portal, Yusuke and Kiryu returned to the human realm. They rocketed through the air as they punched each other simultaneously, which caused the entire area around them to tremble. The sheer exertion of their blows was making their surrounding environment shudder.

Kiryu yanked his fist back and backed away from Yusuke. "Back here, are we?"

"Yeah. My friends are waiting to get their shots in on you."

"Cute, but they won't stand a chance once my brethren combine themselves with me."

"What?"

The dark dragon cracked an evil smile. "You'll see, my deluded friend."

xxxxx

Elsewhere, Lady Lupin, Cammy, and Sailor Sedna were encased in a giant ice barrier that Sedna provided. Numerous winged demons have tried to break through the barrier, pounding repeatedly with Youki blasts and punches.

"Sheesh, how long are these freaks going to keep this up?!" Lady Lupin griped.

"Not long, my friend," Sedna promptly stated.

Cammy looked toward Lady Lupin. "We're ready, Sedna. Drop the barrier."

"Right! Here goes!" The Ice Senshi lowered her ice trident and allowed the barrier to fade away.

"NOW!" Lady Lupin cried out as she flew across as a result of Sedna creating ice wings for her. As she glided across, Lady Lupin slashed through the flying imps with her sword.

As more tried to ambush Lady Lupin, Cammy (also with ice wings) intercepted the demons and created a wave of holy energy that swept through… wiping out the winged imps with quick succession.

"Look ahead!" Sedna called out as she pointed toward where the Beast Tamers, their partner digimon, and the Kaiser Greymon were fighting off Iron Madeira.

Cammy gasped. "Gallantmon! I see him!"

"Now, he can really utilize the full extent of his Shining Mode power," Lady Lupin said, flying towards their destination.

xxxxx

_**East Shinjuku District/2:41 AM**_

Meanwhile, the other Kuiper Belt Senshi continually assisted the Victory Tamers and their partner digimon against the hordes of demons that flooded the streets. Despite their power advantage, the amassing demon numbers were proving to be difficult to impede.

"They just keep coming!" Kazu panted while throwing another slab of concrete at an armored demon.

Guardromon scoffed. "That tears it. I'll need to digivolve… though, it's been a while since I've had to use my ultimate form."

"Looks like it's time for Andromon then," Kazu said as he reached for his D-Ark.

"Wait a minute! Look up there!" Sailor Quaoar called out as she pointed toward two figures descending toward them.

The group stood their ground as Doctor Ichigaki and Risho arrived. Ichigaki was now fully transformed in his giant state while Risho was fully covered in stone armor.

"Looks like we've found some leftovers to play with, Ichigaki. Shall we take care of them?" Risho offered.

Ichigaki cackled madly. "Why not?! Have it at, my friend!"

"Great, just what we need…" Kenta gritted his teeth.

Marine Angemon tried to blow out more Kahuna Waves, but then he stopped, falling short of breath.

"You're winded, Marine Angemon. Darn it! We can't send these guys inside bubbles like we did with the others!"

"Relax, Kenta! We've got this!" Antiramon reassured the boy as she saw Beelzebumon dropping down by her side.

Beelzebumon snorted as he faced Risho and Ichigaki. "Who are these two party crashers?"

Angedramon and Artemismon joined into the fray. They focused their intents on Ichigaki and Risho.

Ichigaki lumbered forward as he quickly charged and smashed his fists through the ground, throwing both Antiramon and Beelzebumon up off their feet. Artemismon retaliated as she flew forward and slashed Ichigaki with her sword. She quickly kicked him, sending the giant troll flying into a car. Beelzebumon stopped as he flew in mid-air and prepared his cannon.

"_**Chaos Flare!!**_"

Once Beelzebumon launched his cannon beam, Ichigaki turned around and was blasted through a nearby concrete wall.

Angedramon flew back up to ward off anymore flying imps from attacking her friends. Riding on Angedramon's back, Jeri provided aerial support.

"Good show, Angedramon! Let's keep them from coming near the others."

"I'm right on it, Jeri!"

Meanwhile, Antiramon pressed toward Risho and turned her arms into axes. She quickly rotated, letting her blades collide and grind through Risho's stone armor. The stone-armored demon distanced himself from Antiramon, jumping back ten feet.

"Don't leave me out of the action!" Guardromon shouted as he turned toward Kazu, who held his D-Ark.

"Go for it, buddy!"

"It's about time!" The champion-level machine proudly declared as his entire body was basked in a golden aura of light. "Guardromon _**SHINKA…**_"

Taking the place of Guardromon was a tall, gray-armored android.

"_**Andromon!!**_" The now ultimate-level digimon shouted as he jumped in to assist Antiramon. "Andromon's back in the game!"

Kazu chuckled, watching his partner on the battlefield. "This'll give us time to recover our powers."

"All right! You've got him, Antiramon!" Suzie cheered on her partner.

"Way to go, Beelzebumon!" Ai and Makoto shouted from the sidelines.

"They have effective teamwork. I'm impressed," Sailor Ixion commented as she observed the battle.

Orcus called out to Ixion. "How about giving us a hand with the hordes, Ixion?!"

"Oh, right!" The African muttered as she rushed to where Aoshi, Eris, Quaoar, and Orcus were exterminating the forthcoming demon hordes. "Note to self: keep your eyes on your own battle."

"Good advice, gal," Eris overheard her Nigerian friend as she twirled her lasso. "I hope Varuna is okay with that Phillipe boy."

"Shoot, I hope they're able to reach Phillipe's sister," Orcus said as she caught several demons with her shadow paralysis ability.

Quaoar entangled a horde of demons with her rose vines. "Varuna, wherever you are… I hope you and that boy reached your destination."

While Aoshi crushed a horde of imps, he looked toward the skies and prayer. "Yui-chan, Cammy-chan, Sedna, I hope you three can reach Gallantmon in time."

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku District/Rooftop/2:43 AM**_

After setting Shura on the floor, Okami left Botan to care for the demon child and Tuxedo Kamen. The martial artist pressed toward Koenma and idly looked out toward the city.

"They will recover Kurama's soul. Believe in them… and I know Maya will save Kurama," Okami said.

"You entrusted her with the Akuma Blade. You do realize she's risking her life."

"I know. Originally, I had planned to use the instrument was to steal Youko's essence away from the boy Shuichi, giving the child a chance at a normal life. However, after witnessing Kurama fighting alongside the Spirit Detective, I gave up trying to rid the Makai of the Legendary Bandit. Shuichi Minamino has proven to be a loyal friend to Yusuke Urameshi and the others. I just can't bring myself to take away a dear friend of theirs."

The Prince of Spirit World turned and faced Okami. "Wise move on your part."

"Indeed. How ironic that the very instrument that was supposed to seal Youko will now save his life," the older man pressed, letting a smile adorn his serene face. "I gave Maya the Akuma Blade as a graduate gift. I sensed how much she cared for Kurama. She has shown unconditional devotion toward Shuichi Minamino… but I wonder."

"What?" Koenma inquired.

"If Kurama shares that same love… or are there some inhibited emotions in the young man."

"Kurama's like a locked diary. The only way to learn more about him is to find the right key to open up the contents inside."

"Absolutely. If Maya succeeds, Kurama will realize how much the girl deeply cares for him." Okami sighed as he recalled a night after the Makai tournament ended.

xxxxx

_Okami's Dojo/July 10, 2005 (One year and four months ago)_

"_Maya, I'd like you to have this," the martial arts master handed her a dagger. _

_Maya was astounded by the instrument as she received it. "Wow, this is a beautiful dagger."_

"_This is the Akuma Blade. I'm entrusting it to you."_

"_Me?"_

"_Yes. Consider it my graduation present to you. You're one of my best students__,__ and you survived the Makai tournament."_

"_What about the others?"_

"_I already gave them their gifts, but this one is special. You see… this dagger is a very dangerous item. It is known as the Akuma blade, and it has the power to steal souls."_

"_Steal souls?"_

"_Yes. In the wrong hands, this dagger can steal souls which can be used to augment one's power. However, this dagger can also be used to steal back a stolen soul and return it to its original body."_

"_But, why me? Surely Mika or Larry…"_

"_No. This blade is destined for you. I understand you have someone very special to you."_

_The Chimera girl smiled, her cheeks blushing. "Well, I can't deny that__.__"_

"_That is why I know you are someone I can trust to use this weapon wisely. Who knows? You might even need it to save his life one day."_

"_I understand, Okami-sensei. And thank you for entrusting me to use this sacred weapon," Maya bowed, putting the dagger in her right pant pocket. "I'll only use it when the situation calls for it."_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:44 AM**_

"That time is now, but I never imagined she would have to use it on the Taiyoukai leader," Okami went on.

Koenma sighed. "For your sake, you better hope that girl will succeed."

"Me, too," the old martial artist was a little wary. "I can say the same for Kuwabara and that demon he left with."

Saya whispered as she stared out toward the horizon. "Tsukimaru."

Suddenly, a large shadow hovered over everyone. Koenma, Okami, Botan, Kamen, and Saya looked up to find the giant blue-feathered Puu hovering over them. Genkai stood up as she jumped off Puu and joined in with the collective group.

"Genkai!" Koenma called out.

"Long time no see, old friend," Okami said.

"Likewise, Okami," the old woman stated as she scanned Kurama's body. "So it's true." She expressed sadness on her face and through her tone.

"Yes, but they're out there to get back Kurama's soul from those monsters," Botan reassured her, trying hard not to shed a tear. "Okami is confident that Kurama will return to us."

"I believe he will."

"You think so, Genkai?!" Koenma was stunned to hear the old woman sharing the same optimistic view that Okami has shown.

"Koenma, after all that we've endured… and how many times Yusuke has returned from the dead, I'm a believer, too. Speaking of dimwit, I just saw Yusuke earlier and he's already back in the fight."

"WHAT?!" Koenma and Botan shouted in unison, although they were ecstatic that their beloved former Spirit Detective was still alive.

The older Lycan confirmed this to be true. "Yes, I can sense his Youki. He's already stronger than he's ever been and he's engaging the Taiyoukai leader in battle as we speak!"

Koenma was astounded. "That guy never ceases to amaze me! Then, there's a chance he can defeat that Taiyoukai and retrieve Kurama's soul! Wow, then he must have used…"

"…that artifact that Enki handed to him," Botan said, carrying Shura in her arms.

"That's good to hear. Now no doubt he'll get the Senshi together to bring that monster down," Tuxedo Kamen said, now healed of his injuries thanks to Botan's healing energy.

"Well, there's no use of you guys standing around here. Get your sorry butts on Puu before this place gets trashed," Genkai advised the group. "Yusuke could destroy this whole city if he really wanted to."

"But, he won't without killing everyone else," Botan said.

"Let's get on everyone. There should be enough room on Puu," Koenma advised everyone as he let Okami by to put Kurama's body safely on Puu's back.

"Let's go, Saya," Botan turned as she offered to walk the young woman forward.

As Saya pressed forward, a blur zipped right by and barely stopped behind her. Saya whirled around as she saw Phillipe facing her.

"Phillipe?!"

"Oh, Saya! I found you, sister!" Phillipe smiled as he greeted her with a hug. "Oh…" He noticed that Saya was nude underneath the only clothing she was wearing – a white sheet. "Sorry!"

Saya smiled as she covered herself up with the sheet. "It's ok. I got taken by some cat jerk while I was naked! I mean… c'mon! Can't a girl have some privacy while having hot sex with a hot guy she loves?!"

Upon hearing this, Phillipe's mouth dropped and everyone else was stunned by Saya's quick outburst.

Saya silenced herself as she covered her mouth.

"Here, Saya," Tuxedo Kamen took off his cloak and put it around Saya, tying the knots together to keep it on. "That should do."

"Thank you," Saya said.

"Sis, what's going on?" Phillipe asked his older sibling.

"We were about to leave. Well, I don't know where, but we're not staying here."

Suddenly, another unexpected guest arrived. Sailor Varuna appeared as she instantly appeared by Phillipe's side.

"Oh, Varuna!" Phillipe said.

"Damn, you're fast, kid," Varuna remarked as she turned and noticed the Yusuke's friends, Tuxedo Kamen, and Saya. "Um, what's with everyone?"

"Come on everyone! Get on Puu!" Koenma exclaimed, garnering everyone's attention. "I think Puu's sensed the location of Keiko, Yukina, and some others."

"Hmm, they must be back at the theme park," Varuna speculated. "You might want to go there."

"Don't worry. Puu will know where to find them. He can sense spiritual energy," Botan said as she laid Shura on Puu's back. She reached over to bring Saya aboard.

Tuxedo Kamen hopped aboard Puu along with Phillipe, Okami, and the others. He turned around and offered Varuna a spot on Puu's back. "Are you coming Varuna?"

"Thanks, Tux, but I'll be fine. Besides…" The Nordic Senshi shifted her eyes toward the skies as she saw two dragons and three winged figures engaging Shiyeti. "I might be needed here after all."

"Are you sure?" Koenma asked.

"Positive. You guys go on."

"All right then! Fly out, Puu!" Genkai commanded as the giant bird flew off with its passengers. She glanced over her right shoulder, eyeing Kurama's body as Puu flew along. "Okami, let's hope that we are right. We don't need fate to prove us wrong."

"I know," Okami said.

Varuna watched Puu and the others heading toward the direction of Kaibaland theme park. She looked back up toward the aerial battle involving a group of Duel Monsters and three Valkyrie Senshi.

The blonde smiled as she felt a familiar vibe emanating from the Duel Monsters. "Somehow, I feel Lyn and her brothers up there. But, what happened?" _Did they suddenly get back their Kas? No, this feels different somehow, but what could this mean?_

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/Rooftop/2:46 AM**_

Demento celebrated like it was New Years as he threw his arms up and howled with excitement.

"Can you feel that, Karasu?! Very soon, this world will belong to our kind, like it should have been from the start!"

Karasu shared the same sentiments. "And we have dear Kurama to thank, don't we?"

"Hahaha! Yes, although we no longer have any use for that red-haired pretty boy!"

"Soon, all of them will drop like flies once the Taiyoukai combine their strength."

"Which is what I'm wondering… what's taking so long? Why haven't we seen them combine as one?"

Karasu could only speculate. "Perhaps, they're being delayed. You know how persistent Yusuke Urameshi and his friends can be."

"Bah! Curse them! If the Demon Priests were here, they'd easily take care of Raizen's bratty descendant and everyone opposing me!"

The dark, long-haired demon concurred. "I know. They'd… Get down!" With that, Karasu threw himself across and shielded Demento while conjuring up a wall of demon explosives.

"TAKE THIS, YOU BASTARDS!!" Kuwabara roared as he came down and swung his Dimension Sword.

Once Kuwabara slashed his sword, Karasu grabbed Demento and evaded the Dimension Sword's deadly effect. One slash was enough to detonate the bombs and cut through sections of the roof.

"Gah! That… was close!" Demento gripped his chest and shifted an angry scowl at Kuwabara. "I almost had a heart attack, you monkey-faced human!"

"Good. That was my intention… I can't let you live after what you've done, you wrinkly-faced prune," Kuwabara snarled, holding his sword in hand.

Karasu jumped up to his feet and sneered directly at Kuwabara. "Oh, you again. Relax, Demento. I'll take care of this-"

_**Shick!**_

"-Ugh!" Karasu gasped as he turned his head to see Tsukimaru. He lowered his head to find Tsukimaru's hand impaled through his right side.

As he yanked his hand out of Karasu, Tsukimaru created a ball of Youki in his right palm and slammed it into Karasu's abdomen. The force of the blow knocked Karasu into the air, leaving Demento for Kuwabara.

"Tsukimaru, you don't mind if I kill this runt?"

"Go ahead, Kuwabara. Although he deliberately traumatized Saya and wanted me killed, this bastard allowed that Taiyoukai to take Youko's soul. Kurama is your friend. I leave Demento's fate in your hands."

Kuwabara nodded. "Glad we could come to an understanding."

"PLEASE! DON'T!" The demon sorcerer pleaded, crawling away out of desperation. "If you kill me… I won't be able to seal the Taiyoukai! Only I know the spell to seal them up!"

"Don't worry. Our friends will take care of your mess. You don't even deserve to breathe another ounce of our air," the orange-haired young man lifted his sword and stared coldly at Demento. Anger swelled within his body as he trembled, his hands firmly gripped the sword's guard. "You're responsible for all of this and I'll make sure you pay with your life!"

"NO, DON'T!!" The sorcerer screamed, quickly shutting his eyes.

Just then, Kuwabara's body stiffened as he turned and sensed an overwhelming rise of Youki emanating from all directions. The young man jerked back, his face contorted and gripped with shock.

"This feeling I'm getting. This can't… be…"

Tsukimaru paled in horror as he shut his eyes. "The Taiyoukai are about to converge."

Demento's frightened look was replaced with a big smile. "Yes… YES! That's right! Your end has finally come! Now, Taiyoukai lords! Combine!"

xxxxx

As they gathered around the outside of the government building, the other Legendary Warriors and the Makai fighters overheard Demento's laughter.

"Did you hear that?" Touya asked.

"So, those Taiyoukai are going to combine?!" Rinku exclaimed.

Kouichi feared the worst to come. "Kouji…"

Izumi whispered as she pressed her D-Scanner against her chest. "Takuya. Kouji. Everyone."

"If what they say is true, then Takuya and Kouji need to form Susanoomon!" Junpei declared.

"But, will it be enough?" Jaarin wondered.

Vega interjected. "It has to be. Susanoomon defeated Lucemon. We need to have faith in Takuya and Kouji."

"I agree," Dimitro concurred.

"Everyone, raise your D-Scanners!" Tomoki exclaimed. As he held his device overhead. "We'll make it happen!"

"Tomoki's right! Let's do this, guys," Sam Joseph said as he followed in suit.

"For my brother," Kouichi raised his D-Scanner.

The other Legendary Warriors followed along and lifted their D-Scanners overhead.

"Go for it, Takuya and Kouji!" Izumi shouted.

As all D-Scanners were raised, eight streaming beams of light shot out of their devices and traveled directly to where the two Z-Hybrids were.

"Susanoomon?" Suzuka muttered as he watched the streams of light fly across into the horizon.

Chuu folded his arms. "Ah, so they're callin' for that big guy again?"

"Let's hope it'll be enough," Shishiwakamaru said.

Jin nodded. "Go for it, Takuya and Kouji!"

xxxxx

As Kiryu stopped fighting Yusuke, a red barrier formed around the Taiyoukai leader. Yusuke tried to flew in closer to attack, but bolts of red lightning repelled the demon descendant. More electrical bolts came down from the clouds as they struck Kiryu's barrier, further empowering the dragon demon.

Powerful winds picked up while surrounding buildings trembled under Kiryu's overwhelming power-up.

"What the hell is going on?!" Yusuke exclaimed while frantically observing the unstable environment.

"_**COME TO ME, FELLOW TOUSHIN LORDS!!**_" Kiryu roared at the top of his thunder voice, which echoed across the city. "_**THE TIME HAS COME TO MERGE OUR POWERS!!**_"

Yusuke gasped. "No…!"

xxxxx

Shiyeti's arms were being held apart by Chaos Emperor Dragon (Sam) and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Seto), which allowed Sailor Saturn to dive toward the Taiyoukai's weak spot.

"You have him, Saturn!" Mercury called out.

"One good shot to the jaw and his power will weaken!" Lyn exclaimed.

_Poof._

The Taiyoukai vanished from the spot, catching the group off guard.

"He's gone!" Saturn was taken by surprise.

Pluto turned away and saw Shiyeti in the far off distance. "He's over there! Let's go!"

"He's not getting away from us this time!" Sam snorted angrily while flying off and carrying Max on his back.

Just then, Lyn noticed a familiar blonde-haired Senshi standing on a rooftop. She descended and saw Sailor Varuna waving toward her.

"Tyra?! What are you doing here?!" Lyn was shocked to see her friend at an unexpected moment.

Varuna smirked. "I knew there was something familiar I felt near here. Lyn, is that really you?"

"Yeah, thanks to Pegasus and some Egyptian artifact, we've been given the power to turn into Duel Monsters."

"Really? That's neat. So, this makes up for the loss of Ka summoning then."

Lyn grinned mischievously as she transformed back into human form. "See?"

"Wow, very quick and effective transformation."

"That Blue-Eyes White Dragon up there is…"

"Seto."

"How did you guess?"

"Who else would it be? I assume that's Mokuba riding on his back?" Varuna noticed the Paladin of White Dragon.

"Yeah," Lyn saw the Blue-Eyes descending toward the rooftop. "Wanna hitch a ride with us and help stop some crazy powerful demons bent on destroying the human race?"

Varuna smirked coolly. "You know it. Let's go."

xxxxx

As Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon flew toward Cecaelia, the water mistress vanished. Seirika and Sakuyamon were taken by surprised, but it didn't take long for the Miko digimon to locate Cecaelia relocated to where Kiryu and Shiyeti were.

"She's over there!" Seirika exclaimed.

"We better hurry before they combine their powers!" Moon said.

Even Iron Madeira vanished, which surprised the other Beast Tamers, their partner digimon, and the two Z-Hybrids.

"He's over there!" Gallantmon pointed toward the distance.

"Follow us!" Seirika called toward the others. "Takato! Henry! Himura! Get everyone to follow behind us!"

"Right!" Suzakato exclaimed as he prepared to fly off. "Get ready to Mode Change to Shining form, Gallantmon!"

"WAIT!" A group of voices called out from their right side.

The group diverted their attention from the Taiyoukai as they saw Lady Lupin, Cammy, and Sailor Sedna. Cammy flew over toward Gallantmon and pressed her hand against his chest.

"Cammy?!" Gallantmon was stunned by the girl's approach.

"You can only use half of the Shining Mode's power without me," Cammy said. "If we bio-merge like we did at the Shadow Tournament, we'd…"

"Go for it, Cammy," Suzakato said. "I trust you."

"Wow, we're going to see Shining Mode operating at full power this time?!" Youkai Inumon was astounded.

Henbu spoke up, answering Youkai Inumon. "Keep in mind that Shining Mode wasn't at full power when we fought Ghidorah."

"Had we combined our strength then, we'd likely have defeated the Rajita leader," Cammy confirmed as she concentrated, fusing her spiritual energy and her own body into Gallantmon. "I should've combined with Gallantmon then. Because of my error, I was killed by Ghidorah and paid the price. I won't make that same mistake again."

"You sure you want to do this, Cammy-chan?" Lady Lupin inquired to her friend.

Rei's sister gave a reassuring nod. "I am. Don't worry. Shining Mode is at his best when Gallantmon and I share one body."

Suddenly, eight beams of light came down from the skies as they radiated beams over Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon.

"Whoa! What's going on now?!" Mega Gargomon freaked out.

"They're combining!" Sakuyamon exclaimed.

Sailor Moon blinked in bewilderment. "Into… what?"

"Susanoomon," whispered Suzakato.

The eight streams of light transformed, shaping themselves into human forms. Everyone watched as the other eight Legendary Warriors formed a circle around Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon.

"You guys?!" Kaiser Greymon was shocked, seeing Izumi, Tomoki, Kouichi, Junpei, Jaarin, Sam, Vega, and Dimitro around them.

"Let's kick butt and form Susanoomon!" The eight warriors shouted in unison.

With that, Kaiser Greymon and Magna Garurumon turned back into their human forms. They floated over to where the other eight awaited them.

"Look at that! How cool!" Chibi Moon was awestruck by the ten Legendary Warriors together.

"Let's save our world again, Legendary Warriors!" Takuya declared, raising his D-Scanner up.

Once all ten lifted their D-Scanners, ten beams of various colored lights fired out simultaneously. The light washed over the ten young warriors as they formed a circle, grabbing each other's hands. All ten spirits (Fire, Light, Wind, Thunder, Ice, Darkness, Earth, Water, Metal, and Wood) came together, which prompted the ten warriors to cry in unison.

"_**EXECUTE!! ANCIENT SPIRIT EVOLUTION!!**_"

Nearly the entire area around them was basked in a bright column of white light. The ten spirits converged to construct the massive body that would comprise of Susanoomon's being.

"It's Susanoomon! Awesome!" Youkai Inumon's eyes lit up.

"This really is amazing," Henbu said.

Mega Gargomon concurred. "I'll say."

Meanwhile, as Susanoomon's body was near completion, Cammy's body turned into a white aura of light and seeped through Gallantmon's body.

"Cammy… thank you…" Gallantmon murmured as his entire armored body was filled with the girl's holy energy. At the same time, he activated his half of the Shining Mode's power. "_**Gallantmon… MODE CHANGE!!**_"

Everyone witnessed the other significant transformation.

Once white light completely washed over Gallantmon, the Exalted Knight emerged with white armor instead of red. The Dragon Saber appeared in his right hand in addition to white lances sheathed behind his back and two pairs of angelic wings, equipped with seven blade-like extensions on each wing.

"_**GALLANTMON SHINING MODE!!**_"

Suzakato was pleased with the result. "Now, that's more like it."

"Cammy-chan! Are you in there?!" Lady Lupin called out, hoping to get a response.

The white-armored Exalted Knight nodded, the voice of Cammy came out of the digimon. "_I'm fine! Whew, you have no idea how excited I am to be united with Guilmon again!_" The Exalted Knight digimon replied. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yes and thanks," Lady Lupin replied.

As the heavy white light dimmed around Susanoomon, the unified Legendary Warrior emerged and roared out its own name.

"_**Susanoomon!!**_"

"Shining Mode and Susanoomon? Yeah, I'm liking our chances," Himakko said.

"This is… SO AWESOME!" Chibi Moon was ecstatic, witnessing two highly-powered evolutions sequentially taking place.

"I'll say. Susanoomon and Gallantmon Shining Mode is definitely a blessing right now," Sedna shared Chibi Moon's sentiments.

Sailor Moon nodded as she flew over by Gallantmon Shining Mode. "We better hurry. The Taiyoukai are all about to combine."

"Right. There's no time to lose. Everyone, let's get going!" Gallantmon declared.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted in unison as they flew toward the site of what may be the final battle.

xxxxx

_**South Shinjuku/2:54 AM**_

Keroro Relam vanished.

The four Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and the Spirit Fused Duelists were shocked by the turnabout. However, it didn't take them long to notice Susanoomon, Gallantmon Shining Mode, the other Senshi, and the dragons heading in the same direction.

"Do you have any idea where they might be going?" Jupiter said as she turned toward the Senshi.

Venus responded. "Yeah, that Taiyoukai just disappeared. The others are definitely on the move and pursuing them."

Yugi concurred as he overheard the Senshi. "I even saw Kaiba."

"Seto?" Uranus and Neptune both asked simultaneously.

"Yes, but there's no time to explain. Let's head out and follow them," Yugi advised.

"Right!" Everyone exclaimed.

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/2:56 AM**_

Once Kiryu finished summoning the Taiyoukai together, his red barrier extended toward the other four. Cecaelia was pulled toward Kiryu's chest. Shiyeti was pulled toward Kiryu's lower body while Keroro Relam came toward Kiryu's right arm and Iron Madeira came toward the dragon's left arm.

"Are we all set? Good… now… _**CONVERGE!!**_" Kiryu roared out as the four other Taiyoukai glowed. A bright black aura blanketed over Kiryu. The Taiyoukai's Youki merged together, producing a strong and unified body.

Yusuke resorted to firing off multiple Youki blasts at the barrier. "Damn it! I have to stop them!"

"YUSUKE!!"

Overhearing his name being called out, Yusuke whirled around and saw a large gathering of his friends. Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, Sam, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn arrived. Then, the Beast Tamers, Gallantmon Shining Mode, Susanoomon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi Moon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, Mega Gargomon, Youkai Inumon, Sailor Sedna, and Lady Lupin came. Finally, Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Morpheous, Sailor Varuna, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Neptune arrived at the site.

"Yeah, about time! But, he's already merged with the other friends of his!" Yusuke exclaimed as he turned and saw a thick, black aura covering Kiryu completely from head to toe. "My shots aren't even penetrating through!"

"Don't worry. We're all here," Gallantmon Shining Mode reassured him as he raised his Dragon Saber. "_I can feel that intense Youki. It's really getting to me, Gallantmon._" Rei's sister shuddered as she probed the growing power emanating from the Taiyoukai. "Calm down, Cammy. You'll be fine."

Sailor Moon scanned the vicinity. "I don't see Sailor Mars anywhere."

"Or Hiei. Where did they go?" Chibi Moon added as she, too, noticed their absence.

Suddenly, a deep laughter caught everyone's attention as they followed the direction of the voice. They saw it was coming from behind the thick black fog covering Kiryu and the other Taiyoukai.

"_**Hahahaha, you were all too late to stop us**__**.**__** The time has come for us to determine the fate of this world**__**.**__** Are you willing to throw away your lives to defend it from us Toushin lords?! Behold… THE COMBINED MIGHT OF THE TAIYOUKAI!!**_"

As he finished speaking, various columns of shimmering light launched out of the thick black aura and penetrated through. Kiryu emerged in a completely different, gargantuan form that towered over even Susanoomon, the largest entity on the heroes' side. He towered at least a hundred feet tall over everyone. His gigantic frame was mostly pure black with gray snake-like tendrils slithering and pulsating all over his body. His frame was well-defined in musculature, everything from his forearms, biceps, chest, legs, calves, and back. His shoulders were widened out, which allowed his arms to freely stretch out.

Embroidered on his chest was Cecaelia's face. Making up his left hand were Madeira and Iron Claw's heads. Layers of wood and titanium steel served as protective armor across his left arm. Likewise on the right side, the heads of Tokage Keroro and Relam served as his hand. Massive air pressure spewed out of his right arm while streaks of electricity crackled around his arm. Underneath his abdomen, the gigantic demon's legs now consisted of the heads of Shishi and Yeti attached to his knees. His right leg was covered in thick white fur underneath Yeti's head. The left leg was covered in brown-red fur underneath Shishi's head.

Kiryu's head remained as the main base, still attached on his shoulders. However, a massive fan-like protrusion adorned his head, which served possibly as his war helmet. His long, prehensile tail lashed around and smashed a building behind him.

The ultimate Taiyoukai finally surfaced.

Kiryu felt an exhilarating rush overwhelm him, flexing his entire body while watching an outpour of Youki wash across the city. All surrounding buildings near him melted as his Youki evaporated solid structures. He grinned with sheer thrill and malevolence. "_**Yes… YES! It feels good to finally become one and this overwhelming power! With this power, we'll change this world! But, first… We'll use it to exterminate you weaklings!**_" Pressing forward, the titanic demon came toward the heroes and lifted his right arm. "_**With all seven of us together, there is nothing… absolutely NOTHING that can defeat us! You may call us… OMEGA KIRYU!**_"

The heroes look on with horrifying disbelief.

"You were saying earlier… about Shining Mode and Susanoomon?" Chibi Moon gulped as she paled with fright.

"Yeah… ditto. How can we beat THAT?!" Youkai Inumon concurred with Chibi Moon's statement.

Mega Gargomon feigned his usual 'crazy tough' manner. "Uh… ah, PLEASE! We can take him!"

"Are you willing to back those words up, tough guy?" asked Henbu. "You had trouble fighting just one fused Taiyoukai."

"Um… well… HEY! I forgot to take my vitamins, ok?!"

"Now's not the time to joke, you fools! Move!" Sailor Uranus barked out.

"Yugi?" Tea shuddered as she flew beside him.

Yugi didn't let fear overcome him as he lifted his scepter. "We're all in this together, guys."

"We defeated Pharaohmon and the Rajita. We can beat this giant freak!" Himakko said as he turned toward Lady Lupin. "Right?"

"You got that right, big brother," she replied.

Gallantmon Shining Mode gripped his Dragon Saber and flew across. "Well, I'm not about to let this guy destroy our precious home!"

Susanoomon nodded as he floated up and followed Shining Mode. "That's right! We outnumber him! But, we have to fight him smart!"

"Right. You heard him!" Sailor Moon called out as she faced her fellow Senshi. "Together we'll bring this monster down. Are you ready?"

"Oh, you know it!" Venus declared.

Saturn replied. "Let's send him into the eternal abyss where he belongs."

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?! Let's… KICK HIS ASS!" Yusuke roared as he flew forward to meet the towering Omega Kiryu.

"You heard the man! Let's move!" Morpheous flew forward as he and Yugi led the Duelists forward.

As Seto advanced forward, Lyn turned toward Sailor Varuna.

"Hang on, Tyra," Lyn said as she grabbed her friend's hand.

"Likewise," Varuna said, grabbing Lyn's hand.

Following behind them, the Sailor Senshi, the Beast Tamers, and the digimon advanced toward the final battle.

"Guilmon! Cammy!" Suzakato called out to Shining Mode.

As Gallantmon Shining Mode and Susanoomon reached Omega Kiryu, the titanic demon unleashed long tendrils out of his body. The tendrils quickly ensnared the two most powerful digimon and retracted, pulling the two forward.

Omega Kiryu cackled madly while licking his side cheeks. "_**I'll get rid of the strongest players in this game first! Now, prepare to DIE!!**_" He willed his tendrils to begin crushing the two powerful entities.

"NO!!" Shining Mode and Susanoomon roared. "WE WON'T LET YOU!"

Suddenly, Gallantmon Shining Mode summoned enough strength to lift his Dragon Saber and cut through the tendrils that bound him. Likewise, Susanoomon snapped the tendrils off by pushing his arms out. Susanoomon lunged forward and delivered a punch to Omega Kiryu, causing the giant to shudder.

"Yes! They've broken free! We can attack!" Suzakato exclaimed.

"Let's do it, my friends! Attack with all you've got!" Roared Yugi.

"Get him, my Senshi!" Sailor Moon declared.

The Beast Tamers and their digimon quickly reached Omega Kiryu's right side.

Omega Kiryu quickly shifted his attention northward, unleashing more tendrils to ensnare the buildings around him to pull him forward.

"Look at that! He's big, but he's sacrificed his own speed! He's wide open to-" Youkai Inumon stopped as he and the others saw Omega Kiryu vanish. "-attack?"

Himakko spat out, quickly overwhelmed with shock. "No, he can still move quickly despite his size!"

"Shoot! I wish he'd actually be slow… so much for being an easy target!" Mega Gargomon exclaimed.

"_**HAHAHA!! Idiots, despite our size… We can move around freely!**_" Omega Kiryu cackled as electrical currents washed across his entire body, enabling him to zip across and turn into a beam of light. He vanished and reappeared above everyone in mid-air. Both Madeira and Tokage Keroro heads opened their mouths, spewing out a mix of powerful wind torrents and wooden spikes. "_**AUTUMN TORRENT!!**_" The forthcoming wind and wooden spears blasted through building, while blowing everyone back.

Suzakato quickly swayed toward Gallantmon Shining Mode.

"We can't let up, Gallantmon!"

"I know, Takato!" The white-armored Holy Knight shouted, producing a white barrier to shield himself from the attacks.

Mega Gargomon called out as sections of his armor ripped away, unleashing a heavy barrage of missiles and blasts simultaneously. "_**Mega Barrage!!**_" He followed it up, launching his two large missiles off his shoulder and guided them toward Omega Kiryu. "_**Gargo Missiles!!**_"

_**POW! POW!**_

Omega Kiryu roared as the missile blasts pounded all over his gigantic frame.

"_**Amethyst Mandala!!**_" Sakuyamon cried, rising her staff overhead as she summoned and produced a giant golden ring-like construct.

Omega Kiryu watched as the construct hovered over him and moved downward, surrounding his torso. The giant halo construct decreased its maximum size and began crushing the demon's torso. However, Omega Kiryu slowly began to rip it apart.

"I won't be able to restrain him!" The Miko digimon shuddered as she resorted to desperate measures. "_**Spirit Strike!!**_" Four fox spirits poured out of Sakuyamon's staff and flew toward Omega Kiryu, washing down over him and blasting him from all sides. "My fox summons represents the elements of fire, water, wind, and lightning! A demon such as yourself has no right to wield such sacred powers."

Youkai Inumon's right hand became imbued with black fire. Thrusting his hand forward, he released a giant burst of flames that altered its form into a wolf's head. "_**Dark Flame Hound!!**_" The Underworld digimon native shouted, releasing an outpour of dark flames over Omega Kiryu's right arm. "Your wooden and metallic armor is weak against MY fire!!"

Omega Kiryu angrily roared out as his durable body was able to dish out whatever the digimon could deliver. However, it was enough to slow him down for the time being.

Turning toward his fellow Beast Tamers, Suzakato called out to them. "Get into your beast modes! Quick!"

"_**RIGHT!!**_"

The Beast Tamers immediately summoned their Sacred Beasts' spirits as they evolved into their secondary forms.

"_**Turtle Spirit, Genbu!! HENBU BEAST MODE!!**_"

"_**Dragon Spirit, Seiryuu!! SEIRIKA BEAST MODE!!**_"

"_**Tiger Spirit, Byakko!! HIMAKKO BEAST MODE!!**_"

The four Beast Tamers and Gallantmon Shining Mode flew toward Omega Kiryu to carry on the assault against Omega Kiryu.

Meanwhile, the Duelists and the Sailor Senshi already made their next move.

"Get him while the others have him on the ropes!!" Yugi called out as his scepter fired a black magical blast at Omega Kiryu's face. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

Both Seto and Lyn, in their Blue-Eyes and Toon Dragon forms, fired their attacks at once. Mokuba raised his sword, which fired a white beam of light. This added a crucial boost to the dragons' combined attack.

"_**Purifying Light!!**_" Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba cried out in unison.

Omega Kiryu's head contorted as the Spirit Fused Duelists blasted his face. He quickly turned, his forehead opened up to unleash numerous tendrils that ensnared Yugi, Seto, Lyn, and Mokuba.

"Hey! Let my friends go, you big bastard!" Sailor Varuna shouted as she jumped off Seto's back and raised her right hand. Her battle axe was magically summoned in her hand, allowing Varuna to cut through the tendrils to release her friends. She grabbed both Mokuba and Lyn while throwing them back on top of Seto. Yugi managed to hover away, keeping himself afloat in the air.

"Thanks, Tyra," Lyn sighed with relief.

Mokuba concurred. "Yeah, you saved our necks."

Varuna smiled. "Anytime, but you two owe me."

Lyn and Mokuba glared toward her intently.

"Kidding. Hey, Seto… are you okay?"

The Blue-Eyes grumbled while evading Omega Kiryu's base head.

The blonde-haired Amsterdam native chuckled. "Judging by the silent treatment he's giving me… I'd say that's a 'yes'."

Meanwhile, Sam fired repeated blasts across Omega Kiryu's back. Max swung his sword overhead and slashed across, firing numerous bladed projectiles that cut through the Taiyoukai's back.

Joey, Tristan, Morpheous, and Duke were now sitting on Sam's back while firing off their attacks.

As Flame Swordsman, Joey's sword summoned a burst of flames that burned Omega Kiryu's right shoulder.

Tristan opened fire, releasing missiles from his cannon.

As he gathered a ball of energy in hand, Morpheous threw it toward the base of the giant's neck. "Yes! Got him!"

Duke slashed his sword across, delivering a strong projectile attack that struck the back of Omega Kiryu's head.

"Nice one, Duke!" Tristan said.

Joey looked northward to see Mai, Tea, and Serenity coming in for an aerial attack. "Go for it!"

Firing off a pink beam through her staff, Tea shouted. "_**Dark Magic Attack!!**_"

Serenity fired a condensed beam through her third-eye. "_**Tri-Eye Beam!!**_"

"_**Harpy's Feather Blades!!**_" Mai called out, letting a shower of blade-tipped feathers pelt the Taiyoukai's head.

Omega Kiryu turned his head as the girls' attacks pelted him. He opened his mouth, unleashing a large wave of black flames. "_**DEMONIC HELL FLAME!!**_"

The three female Duelists quickly swerved away from the flames and flew toward Chaos Emperor Dragon.

"_**You're only delaying your evitable demise! You CANNOT defeat us!**_" Omega Kiryu screeched loudly as he his Relam and Iron Claw heads opened their mouths. From Iron Claw, a storm of metallic spears fired at the Tamers' digimon. "_**IRON SPEARS!!**_" Through Relam, a burst of lightning streamed out and repelled the Duelists and their cohorts back. "_**LIGHTNING BURST!!**_"

The Sailor Senshi carried out their attacks.

Sailor Mercury cupped her hands together while summoning a ball of frozen water, which exploded and turned into a tidal wave that covered Omega Kiryu's right arm. "_**Shine Snow Illusion!!**_" She watched as her attack turned the demon's right shoulder and upper bicep into solid ice. She quickly morphed into a large, serpentine sea dragon and released a streaming burst of vapor water over the Taiyoukai. "_**Mercury Liquid Vaporizer!!**_" The water vapor caught Omega Kiryu's face, temporarily blinding him to grant the others time to attack.

Sailor Venus quickly followed it up, firing multiple blasts through her fingers like machinegun fire. "_**Venus Random Crescent Beam Shots!!**_" Her beams pounded against Omega Kiryu's frozen right shoulder and across his body. She then gathered a ball of beam of golden light and fired it out of her palms. "_**Venus Megaton Shower of Love!!**_" Her attack caught Omega Kiryu in the chest, which did little more than stun him.

While flying above Omega Kiryu, Sailor Jupiter raised her arms while the clouds above her formed into a storm cloud. Her eyes turned white while bolts of lightning showered from the clouds and blasted Omega Kiryu. "_**Thunder and Lightning Shower Down!!**_"

The Taiyoukai countered as his Relam head opened and unleashed a burst of lightning. Both lightning blasts were cancelled out.

"_**Space Turbulence!!**_"

"_**Submarine Reflection!!**_"

Omega Kiryu's back was pounded by two shots, which caused him to whirl around. He quickly spotted Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune flying over him. He opened his mouth, firing off large black flames. "_**DEMONIC HELL FLAME!!**_"

As the two Senshi evaded the demon's flames, Sailor Sedna seized the opportunity and flew in front of Omega Kiryu's chest.

Lifting her trident overhead, Sedna twirled it as the air around her grew colder in temperature… well below the subzero level. As her eyes turned snow white, Sedna focused her attack.

Suddenly, Cecaelia's head awakened and blasted a spiraling water torrent at Sedna. "_**TIDAL TORRENT!!**_"

"_**Sedna Arctic Wind Breeze!!**_" She countered, turning the intended water burst into solid ice.

Looking on from atop Seto's back, Varuna was astonished. "To think I called her a stupid kid. Look at her… she's hardcore when it comes to actual battle."

However, Sedna's guard was down and Omega Kiryu willed the Shishi head to spew chunks of molten rock at the ice warrior. The Valkyrie was knocked back by one molten rock and sent flying back into Lady Lupin's arms.

"Whew! Thanks, Lady Lupin!" The Ice Senshi said.

Lady Lupin smiled. "Anytime." She and Sailor Sedna flew aside.

Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn proceeded to implement their assault.

"Saturn. It's time."

"Yes!"

"Time…"

"Chaos…"

"Open the doors to paradox!" The Outer pair declared.

The two Outers crossed their weapons together, forming a large orb of mixed lavender and dark purple energy. They fired the initial orb toward Omega Kiryu.

"_**Time and Chaos… PARADOX!!**_" Saturn and Pluto cried out in unison.

Omega Kiryu crossed his arms out in front and vanished, letting the powerfully charged ball soar across into the heavens and exploding into a streaming burst of illuminating light. The titanic demon reappeared right above everyone.

"_**This battle has gone on far enough!**_" Omega Kiryu declared, his thunderous voice echoed out as giant twenty foot wings spread across his back. Suddenly, his entire body was outlined with a bright red aura. Then, a black thick aura appeared above the red, thinner aura as the entire heavens darkened around his presence. "_**TIME TO END THIS!! BEHOLD… THE ANNIHILATION OF YOUR HOME!!**_" All eight heads opened their mouths while their eyes glowed red in unison.

"NO!! YOU WON'T!!" Gallantmon Shining Mode exclaimed as he and the Beast Tamers flew up.

"NOT ON OUR WATCH!!" Susanoomon shouted.

Yusuke rocketed upward as he followed the two large digimon and the Beast Tamers.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon flew up, looking up to where Omega Kiryu hovered above them.

"We can't let him destroy our home and this planet, Sailor Moon!"

The Moon Princess boldly frowned. "We won't! This is OUR world! You don't have any right to take away everything we cherish!"

The ultimate Taiyoukai manically laughed out loud, his voice caused the heavens to tremble and sound like akin to an enraged god. "_**THEN PERHAPS YOU'LL ALL CHERISH THE AFTER LIFE!! DIE AT THE HANDS OF THIS WORLD'S NEW GOD!!**_"

Suzakato persevered through the Youki the giant Taiyoukai emanated out of his aura. "CAN'T LET UP! WE'LL STOP YOU… WHATEVER IT TAKES!!"

"_**FAREWELL, HUMAN WORLD!!**_"

xxxxx

After she finished reviving Rio, she laid him down near a side ledge. She stood up and sensed the ever-increasing outpour of Youki covering the entire city.

"Our home's getting eroded by this Youki pollution!" Maya exclaimed. "We have to hurry!"

Sailor Mars nodded. "You understand what you need to do?"

"But, you saw how big that monster got! He combined with those other Taiyoukai and turned into a super demon! We're dealing with a true Super S-Class type! This is the type of apocalyptic force Okami-sensei would speak of!"

Hiei snorted in irritation. "It will destroy us all if you don't go through with this."

"He's right, Maya. Don't worry," Mars reassured the Chimera. "I'll fly us up there. All I need to do is throw you onto him and you find the perfect spot to use that dagger."

"To retrieve Kurama's soul," she said, staring at the dagger in her hand.

"That's right. I know we can do this. Sailor Moon, my fellow Senshi, the Tamers, Hiei's friends… they're all up there trying to stop that monster. Even against overwhelming odds, they're not going to pull back. And you shouldn't either."

"Thanks for the pep talk. I'm ready!" The Chimera girl declared.

Mars smiled. "That's the spirit. Ready, Hiei?"

"Yes, let's hurry."

With that, Sailor Mars lifted her head and closed her eyes. Then, a column of flames engulfed the Miko Senshi and produced a burning flame effect.

'_So, the time has come?'_

_I know I'm contradicting what I said earlier... about not relying on your power so much. But, just so I can move quickly and take Maya to where she needs to be. Please, Houou._

The cosmic entity chuckled as her suppressed power speed out of Mars' body. _'Very well. Consider it done, Princess Mars.'_

"_**Mars Houou Power!!**_"

Once the column of flames dissipated, Valkyrie Sailor Mars' outfit was replaced with entirely different attire. She still resembled herself, although her outfit was different. She wore a white bodysuit with red sleeves and a red phoenix emblem on the chest. She wore red gloves as white lines outlined the top and bottom areas of the gloves. A golden belt was tied around her waistline with a red gem serving as a belt buckle - on it the Mars planetary symbol appeared on the gem. Her red skirt was well above her knees. She wore long, red boots that reached the middle of her knees. A tiny, red phoenix tiara adorned the top of her head. Golden earrings now attached to her earlobes. The symbol of the phoenix embroidered her chest and her eyes were a lighter shade of red. Her long, black hair now had some hints of red shading instead of purple, indicating that she was in complete Houou form.

Hiei gazed at the Houou form of Sailor Mars, captivated by the current form she chose to use. "You're choosing to use her power and her form."

Houou Mars turned around; a genuine smile adorned her face. "I am. I just hope I can maintain my composure and not go berserk."

Maya was stunned as she stared at Houou Mars, that unsettling feeling she had completely vanished. _This is the Houou power I've heard so much about from Okami-sensei. So, SHE is the one. This power she wields… it's so powerful… Almost like a goddess… I can barely comprehend it myself._

"Maya, let's go," Houou Mars raised her right arm as she sealed Maya, Hiei, and Rio inside clear-colored, bubbly orbs. "It's time." With that, the flames twirled around Mars and transformed into the shape of the legendary phoenix. A pair of wings made of flames formed out of Mars' back. She jumped up and propelled straight toward the epic battle that was preparing to abruptly end at any time.

"Amazing… this energy… it's greatly astounding," Maya commented as she put watched Houou Mars carry them toward the site where the heroes engaged Omega Kiryu in battle.

"There they are!" Houou Mars exclaimed as she glided toward the scene of the ongoing battle. "I'm coming, everyone!"

xxxxx

_**East Shibuya/3:08 AM**_

As they finished a neighborhood filled with demons, the Chimeras and the Sailor Quartet observed the ongoing struggle in the skies. The whole group was astonished by what was going on.

"Maya. She's out there. Can you feel her, guys?" Mika said, probing her friends' energy.

"Same here! Is she actually going up there to fight that giant demon?!" Sara exclaimed in shock.

Hayata folded his arms and replied. "She won't be fighting alone."

"Everyone that battled the Rajita from three years ago are up there," Larry said.

Sailor Ceres watched the bombardment of explosions lighting up the darkened skies. "Our Moon Princess is up there, guys! Right up there with the other Senshi."

"I wish we could have a piece of the action and fight alongside her," Sailor Pallas chirped.

"Likewise," Sailor Juno said.

Sailor Vesta frowned. "Lucky them, but at least we cleaned these streets of those nasty demons."

"Our work isn't done yet, guys," Ceres pressed forward as she spotted a group of mantis demons approaching a woman outside a dojo. She saw the woman was carrying a child in her arms. "Like over there!"

"Suzuno-san!" Mika gasped as she rushed towards the demon horde. "C'mon, guys!"

Hayata, Larry, and Sara dashed alongside Mika as they quickly attacked the demon gang. Suzuno fell back with her child and watched her husband's students beating the demons down. As Mika and her crew finished beating them up, they tended to Suzuno.

"Are you okay, Suzuno-san?!" Sara asked as she checked the woman and the child. "Oh, Hina-chan is okay!"

Larry was relieved. "What were you doing outside your home?"

"You know it's dangerous being out here alone!" Hayata advised her.

Suzuno held Hina close to her, letting tears fall down her cheeks. "How can I sit here alone with Hina-chan? My husband and son are out there risking their lives again. How am I, the mother and wife, supposed to take it?"

Mika put a hand on Suzuno's lap. She spoke softly, calming the stressed woman. "Your husband and son will be okay, Suzuno-san. Just have faith in them. I'm just glad we found you and saved you before those monsters attacked you and your little girl."

As she opened her eyes, Hina turned her head and smiled at the Chimeras. "Mi-Mika..."

"Hina-chan's very happy you saved her and her momma," Suzuno cuddled the child, holding her close.

The Sailor Quartet approached the Chimeras as they saw the woman and the child.

"Oh? I don't believe we've met... wait, you're new," Okami's wife noticed the Sailor Quartet. "I know the Senshi. The Planetary and the Kuiper groups, but I don't remember seeing any of you."

Sailor Ceres nodded. "Our powers have been awakened thanks to Sailor Moon. We're the Sailor Quartet. I'm Sailor Ceres."

The other Quartet members introduced themselves.

"I'm Sailor Juno."

"Sailor Vesta."

"Sailor Pallas. You have a really cute child!"

"Pleased to meet you all. It's wonderful to see new Senshi awakened and we really do need all the help we can get."

Mika concurred. "I know." She turned and watched the epic battle still occurring in the skies. "Maya. We're all pulling for you."

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/3:10 AM**_

Meanwhile, Mizuno and Brimstone were the first to awaken after being revived by Mars' Houou healing. Mukuro, Enki, Yomi, Hokushin, and Natsume each awoken after their initial recovery from the Houou.

They, too, witnessed the battle with the ultimate Taiyoukai brewing near the heavens.

"They're all fighting that monster... so all eight Taiyoukai have combined," Enki grunted.

Mukuro watched a flaming bird soaring across the skies toward the battle. "Can it be?! Yes, this powerful spiritual force I'm sensing is from that Miko woman."

"The Houou!" Mizuno exclaimed as she recognized the flaming bird. "Brimstone, can you see it?!"

"I do. Hiei and two others are with her," Brimstone probed two Youki and a demi-Rajita presence.

"Whoever the other two are, Mars and Hiei must have a good reason to bring them along," the Sirendramon speculated.

"Incredible power... both from the combined Taiyoukai's power and this Houou," Natsume was awestruck. "To think even our powers are still miniscule compared to these two... and we're considered top S-Class demons."

Yomi added to the discussion. "Well, Mukuro, Enki, and myself are top-class, but there will always be others that will surpass us. Both within Makai and in the human world. In fact, I believe if the Demon Priests are still alive... they'd be even more powerful than us former three Demon Lords."

"More powerful than all three of you?!" Hokushin was astonished.

"I won't deny it, Hokushin," Yomi said. "Wouldn't you agree? Mukuro? Enki?"

"No doubt," Mukuro promptly stated.

Enki made no comment, which further clarified Yomi's point.

"Don't worry. Even if these Demon Priests still exist or not, we focus on the present," Mizuno proclaimed. "My friends have several strong players that can keep anymore of these super demons from destroying the human world. Believe in them... just watch." She turned and watched the battle alongside Brimstone. "They've all come through for all us before. They'll do it again!"

Brimstone nodded in agreement. "Indeed."

"Should anything happen, we'll all go out there and give them more support," the Sirendramon said while shaking with exhilaration. _C'mon, guys! You can pull through this!_

xxxxx

_**East Shinjuku/3:12 AM**_

After their demon armies were taken out, Ichigaki and Risho found themselves standing alone against the Victory Tamers, their digimon partners, four Kuiper Belt Senshi, and an enraged Aoshi.

The two Makai natives looked toward each other and backpedaled. They realized the opposition far outnumbered them.

"Wanna say _mercy_?" Kazu stuck his tongue out.

Andromon stepped forward, readying his Lightning Blade attack. "I don't show them any mercy!"

Beelzebumon chuckled as he pointed his shotgun towards them. "I think these two bozos are getting a case of cold feet."

"We did kick their butts pretty easily. How boring," Artemismon scoffed.

Sailor Eris spoke out toward the two demons. "Face it. You two are without friends to help you!"

"No, but your friends aren't faring too well against the Taiyoukai lords!" Ichigaki cackled as he pointed toward the skies.

Kenta turned as he, too, saw the giant Taiyoukai's looming presence over the city. His face paled with fright. "He's right! Look up there!"

"Holy mol-" Beelzebumon gaped as he noticed Gallantmon Shining Mode and Susanoomon. "I even see pineapple head in his shiny white form!"

"Takato and the others are up there!" Jeri called out to everyone as she and Angedramon watched from an aerial view. "I see them all!"

"Is Phillipe there, too?!" Artemismon frantically asked as she flew up near Angedramon. "Can you see him?"

"I don't know. I can't tell," Jeri said as she closed her eyes, focusing on probing the Beast Tamers' minds. "I'm getting a view of the battle up close. I don't see him, but..." She immediately got a close-up view of Omega Kiryu's gigantic face. "OH!" She gasped, opening her eyes as she turned off her telepathy. "I can't read the mind of that... monster. Too overwhelming."

Angedramon spoke up. "So, that's what we felt earlier. The Taiyoukai all combined. We were too focused on the little things... that we completely let our guards down with this one."

"If Phillipe isn't there, then where could he be?" The worried Amazon digimon frantically wondered.

"I'm sure he's fine as long as he's with Varuna," Jeri said. "Please, try and calm down, Artemismon."

"It won't matter! Because, you will all be dead once the night is over!" Risho laughed out loud. "The ultimate Taiyoukai lord will punish you all! Only death awaits you now, my pathetic and disillusioned friends!"

"You shut your mouth!" Kazu roared as he charged forward. "You want to finish this?! We'll do so!"

"While Takato, Rika, Henry, Himura, and the others are fighting that monster..." Kenta said.

Antiramon shouted. "We'll take care of you!"

"Sedna and Varuna are probably up there as well, but we'll help them take care of these guys!" Sailor Eris declared. "Kuiper Belt Senshi, go!"

"_**RIGHT!**_" Orcus, Ixion, and Quaoar cried in unison.

With that, Sailor Eris, Sailor Ixion, Sailor Quaoar, and Sailor Orcus charged toward Ichigaki and Risho.

The two demons made their last stand as they attempted to head off the united heroes.

Ichigaki bum-rushed forward as he attempted another ground smash with his fists. Kazu quickly caught one fist while Andromon caught the other. The two slowly lifted Ichigaki off the ground, utilizing their super strength.

"Go for it, guys!" Kazu and Andromon cried out.

Firing off his Berenjena shotgun, Beelzebumon blasted a hole through Ichigaki's stomach. "_**Double Impact!!**_"

As Antiramon rotated her entire body like a tornado, Kazu and Andromon jumped out of the way. She rotated rapidly and slashed through Ichigaki, lacerating his chest. "_**Asipatravana!!**_"

Andromon sprang to his feet, his chest plates opened as twin missiles fired out. "_**Gatling Attack!!**_" His two guided missiles hit Ichigaki, knocking him across the ruined street.

"YEAH!" The Victory Tamers cheered on.

As for Ai, Makoto, Calumon, and Suzie, they were all ecstatic and cheered on their digimon.

Meanwhile, Risho bum-rushed Sailor Eris and tried to punch her with a stone-covered fist. Eris sidestepped, catching Risho off guard with her super speed. She turned up behind Risho and tapped him on the back. The demon whirled around and tried to backhand her. Eris blitzed out of his reach and pulled out her lasso, twirling it across and catching his right arm.

"GAH!" Risho gasped as he was yawned forward.

Eris whirled around and kicked Risho's face. Then, she rotated around into a tornado and caught the stone-armored demon. While she spun around, she cried out her initial attack phrase. "_**Eris Tornado Spin!!**_"

After being sent flying out of the tornado, Risho fell toward Sailor Ixion.

Ixion already had her cannon ready and fired a green blast of toxins at Risho. "_**Ixion Toxic Flower Cannon!!**_"

As the toxins caught Risho, the demon's stone armor crumbled and left him vulnerable.

Taking advantage of Risho's vulnerability, Sailor Quaoar utilized her florakinesis. A rose slithered out of her glove along with long vines. The vines seized Risho while the rose blossomed and fired bullet-like seeds at the demon.

"_**Quaoar Rose Vine Shot!!**_"

Aoshi jumped right up and punched Risho, sending him plummeting to the ground. "TAKE THIS!"

Last but not least, Sailor Orcus waited as Risho fell in front of her.

"Thanks, Aoshi!" Orcus called out to the Lycan child. "As for you... c'mon, get your butt up!"

Once Risho slowly picked himself up, Orcus pressed her right foot down on Risho's shadow. In an instant, Orcus' shadow absorbed Risho's own and chanted. "_**Orcus Shadow Steal.**_"

As soon as Risho came to, he felt his entire body was paralyzed and couldn't budge an inch. "What is this?! I can't move!"

Orcus offered a brief explanation. "I stole your shadow. That's all you need to know and without your shadow... you can't move a muscle. Now that I took your shadow, I can implement my special ability by doing this! Come forth, shadow clones!" As she slammed her hands together, four shadowed clones of herself emerged out of her shadow. "That guy thinks I'm ugly! Attack him!"

As the Orcus clones turned, they jumped Risho and started pounding him.

"GAH!!" Risho screamed out in pain as the clones gave him a thorough beating.

Just then, Marine Angemon flew out of Kenta's pocket and chirped. "Pi, pi, pi!"

"What you've regained enough power?" Kenta spoke with his partner. "Ok, then! Go for it!"

As Marine Angemon flew off, he spewed two heart-shaped bubbles out of his mouth. "_**Kahuna Waves!!**_"

Before they realized it, the bubbles caught both Risho and Ichigaki. The bubbles carried off the two demons as they cursed out the heroes.

"HEY! GET US OUT OF HERE, YOU WRETCHED CHILDREN!" Ichigaki screamed as he pounded through the bubble.

Risho groaned as his face was all mashed up by Orcus' clones. "...how... could... such a little... creature... seal us away? And beaten by a group of girls... this is even more humiliating than my loss to that ugly oaf... Kuwabara."

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Kazu jumped up and danced with Andromon.

"Should we even be celebrating?!" Artemismon called out as she, Jeri, and Angedramon landed. "Our friends still have to take care of the bigger problem."

Jeri nodded. "She's right. Takato and the others are fighting an even bigger battle."

"For our sake, let's hope they can pull through," Sailor Ixion spoke out.

"Especially since Yui-chan and Cammy-chan are up there," Aoshi said as he watched a white-armored figure maneuvering across the skies. "Somehow, I can feel Cammy-chan has united with Gallantmon. They're closing in on that giant Taiyoukai. C'mon, you two! You can do it!"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Bridge/3:16 AM**_

Loki, Lilith, and Tambo walked across the bridge while recuperating from their previous encounter with Yusuke's cohorts.

"Arrgh! Blast them!" Loki hissed as he pounded his fists on the side bridge. "Mrow! Wait until I get my hands on that Lycan and his friends!"

Lilith tried to undo the damage on her face with makeup. "That blue-haired bitch just had to ruin my beautiful face! Next time, I see her... I'll rearrange HER FACE!" She crushed her lipstick in hand.

Tambo watched as Omega Kiryu hovered in the distance. "Regardless... in the end, we're going to have the last laugh. See that?"

"Bittersweet if you ask me... I mean I still don't get a chance to sink my claws into Okami and those fools from Spirit World, but the Taiyoukai lords will finish them for me. It'll be juicy to watch! Mrow!"

Suddenly, Lilith noticed two bubbles floating away over them. "Hey, look up there!"

As the trio saw Risho and Ichigaki encased in the floating bubbles, they all gaped in unison.

"GAH?!"

Ichigaki frantically screamed and raved, punching the bubble. "What are you three standing around for?! GET US OUTTA HERE!"

"Was that... who I think it was?" Tambo asked as he looked toward his two cohorts.

Loki shook his head in shame. "Oi vey."

"C'mon, you two," Lilith flapped her wings and flew up. "As much as those two annoy me, we'd best catch them."

The Nekomata shrugged. "Might as well. We could use some drinking partners to celebrate once the Taiyoukai lords vanquish everyone, including that traitor Tsukimaru!"

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/3:18 AM**_

"Do you see now?! You stupid human... regardless of what you do to me... you will all die!" Demento cackled as he backed up against a side wall. He angrily sneered at Kuwabara. "Your friends... WILL DIE!! DIE! DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

Kuwabara frowned. "I hear you, but they're not going to fall."

"So, you say..."

"I know so. From the bottom of my heart, they're all going to come back and Kurama will be revived. Your so-called demon gods aren't all invincible. Times have changed since they were last sealed."

Demento scowled in defiance. "They haven't... the Toushins are going to change this world and expand the Makai's iron grip on the human world! I will be their witness!"

"Heh, look at yourself. So, pathetic. Hanging onto the dreams that you'd rule alongside the Taiyoukai?"

Tsukimaru held off Karasu as he listened to Kuwabara presenting a resolute speech.

"They're not going to keep you alive just because you undid their seals! They've become so powerful that they'll see you as just an insect! A little worm who cowers out of fear... like you are now! You're cowering before me, because you know I'm going to kill you for what you did to my friend! Now, have a taste of my sword!" Kuwabara bellowed as he charged toward Demento.

As he floated up into the air, Demento screamed in panic. "GAAAH!!"

"You're not getting away!" Kuwabara snarled as he sprang up and lifted his sword.

Karasu seized advantage of the situation and pushed Tsukimaru aside. He flew up and grabbed Demento, evading contact with the Dimension Sword.

"You saved me again, Karasu!" Demento frantically panted.

"Get down here!" Kuwabara harshly spat out, landing on the rooftop.

Tsukimaru hurried over by Kuwabara's side. "It's going to take more than that to reach them."

"Tell me about it."

"I'll offer you my help then. This will be our last shot," Demento's former henchman offered to Kuwabara.

The orange-haired young man replied. "Let's make this count and take the both of them!"

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/3:22 AM**_

"_**Phoenix Dive!!**_" Suzakato cried out, diving toward Omega Kiryu's face. His flaming body rebounded right off Omega Kiryu's forehead, which caused tendrils to spring out and ensnare him. "NO!! LET GO!!"

"TAKATO!!" Gallantmon Shining Mode dove right in, cutting through the tentacles with his Dragon Saber. In the process, he freed Suzakato and carried him across.

As Seirika opened her mouth, she spat lightning out of her mouth and blasted Omega Kiryu's side. "_**Thunder Voltage!!**_"

Omega Kiryu willed his Relam head to spew streaming lightning out to cancel out Seirika's attack. "_**LIGHTNING BURST!!**_"

"My attack!" The Warrior of Seiryuu was shocked.

Himakko and Henbu intervened as they unleashed their attacks.

"_**Iron Spears!!**_"

"_**Geo-Sphere Throw!!**_"

The Taiyoukai lord spewed out black flames that engulfed their attacks. Himakko's iron projectiles were melted while Henry's rocks were disintegrated.

"_**YOUR ATTEMPTS ARE FUTILE! JUST FACE THE FACTS THAT DEATH AWAITS YOU ALL!**_"

"I don't think so!" Susanoomon rocketed toward Omega Kiryu and stared a defiant glare at the behemoth.

Omega Kiryu growled and lifted his arms, swinging them down to strike Susanoomon. The fused Legendary Warrior produced a barrier that stopped the behemoth's hands dead cold. Susanoomon pressed his hands against the barrier, keeping it intact and pushing Omega Kiryu back.

Susanoomon bellowed out as he passed through the barrier and punched a fist through Omega Kiryu's head. "TAKE THIS!!"

_**BAM!!**_

Omega Kiryu roared out in pain, retaliating by blasting Susanoomon back with dark flames.

The Legendary Warrior crossed his arms in front, protecting himself from the scorching demonic flames.

"_**IMPRESSIVE. YOU WERE ABLE TO INFLICT PAIN THROUGH THAT SINGLE PUNCH!**_"

Susanoomon retorted. "There's more where that came from!"

"_**ALAS, YOU WON'T BE AROUND FOR MUCH LONGER. PREPARE TO MEET... WHAT?!**_"

Suddenly, Yusuke launched right on top of Omega Kiryu's head and punched him across the face. "HAH!! TAKE THIS!!"

_**BAM!!**_

Omega Kiryu shuddered from Yusuke's punch. The force from the demon descendant snapped Omega Kiryu's head to the side.

"Does that ring your freakin' bell, you big bastard?!" Yusuke spat out.

"Don't forget about us!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon flew in as they put their scepters together, which conjured up a large white ball of light. That ball was launched directly at Omega Kiryu.

_**BOOM!!**_

Omega Kiryu screamed out in pain as the Moon family's attack greatly damaged him, scarring the left half of his face.

"Yes! Now, we just need to finish him off, Sailor Moon!" Chibi Moon said.

Sailor Moon firmly replied. "Right. It's time, everyone. Huh...?" She turned as she sensed an approaching power coming southward. "Someone's coming!" Before she could blink, she turned and saw the flaming bird flying around in circles above everyone. "Is that... Mars?!"

"What is that?!" Chibi Moon looked up, noticing the phoenix above them. "Wait, giant phoenix... isn't this the Houou you keep referring to, Sailor Moon?!"

"That's right. It's Mars in Houou form," Moon smiled with relief.

Susanoomon called out. "Oh yeah! Exactly what we need!"

"That crazy girl called for that flaming bird of hers?" Yusuke chuckled a bit. "Well, can't say I'm complaining."

As for Omega Kiryu, he was aroused by the flaming bird hovering over his giant frame.

"_**What is that creature? This feels like a powerful source of energy we're unfamiliar with**_," the giant demon pondered, his curiosity was peaked. "_**Such rich energy. We must have it! It'll be what we need to wipe out every last trace of these fools.**_"

xxxxx

As Houou Mars descended, she turned and waved her hand over Maya. She lifted her right arm, pointing toward Omega Kiryu's back.

"Go for it, Maya."

Maya nodded while putting on her ninja mask. "Right!"

With that, Mars snapped her fingers and sent the orb containing Maya toward Omega Kiryu.

The giant demon felt a scorching blast hit his back, which garnered his attention. He moved his head and saw Houou Mars floating inside the phoenix.

"_**Come... your rare and rich energy SHALL BE OURS!!**_" Omega Kiryu bellowed as twenty tendrils came jutting out of his palms.

As Houou Mars noticed the forthcoming tendrils, she put her hand out and focused. Cosmic flames burst right out of the phoenix and scorched every tentacle that attempted to ensnare the girl.

The Taiyoukai gasped in shock. "_**WHAT?!**_"

"Such a repulsive demon like you doesn't deserve to wield a magnificent power like mine," Houou Mars responded, her face contorted with a certain degree of irritation.

"_**DON'T LECTURE US, YOU HUMAN! IF WE ARE TO RULE THE THREE WORLDS, THIS POWER MUST BE ACQUIRED!**_"

"You cannot dare to comprehend the power of the universe," she retorted calmly.

"Mars!" Sailor Moon called out as she and Chibi Moon flew up toward her.

Houou Mars shifted her attention toward her two friends. "Hey, guys."

"Wow, this is incredible!" Chibi Moon was awestruck as she observed Houou Mars and the phoenix which surrounded her. "These flames... even if we come close... they don't hurt us."

"Because the Houou knows we can be trusted," Moon said.

Houou Mars shared a smile with the two girls. "As long as I'm united with the Houou, it'll know who friend and foe are. I'm glad you like my new look, Chibi Moon."

"You look kickass!" Chibi Moon nodded in approval.

"I'm glad you're here, Mars. Now, we can finish this monster together..."

Mars interjected. "I wasn't supposed to use this power, but I had to..."

"Why?"

"Sailor Moon, let's just say you guys are going to have an easier time beating this guy. I've just fired off our _trump card_," Houou Mars winked. "Hiei knows what I'm talking about. Right, Hiei?" She lowered her chin, shifting her eyes toward the demon sealed in an orb.

Moon and Chibi Moon noticed two orbs that encased Hiei and an unconscious Rio.

Omega Kiryu grew annoyed with the girls' ignoring his presence. "_**No... WE SHALL NOT ACCEPT YOU IGNORING US!! YOUR NEW GODS!!**_" He spewed a massive blast of black fire at the Sailor trio. "_**DEMONIC HELL FLAMES!!**_"

"He mocks me... sending out his own black flames?!" Hiei snarled as he prepared to break through his seal.

Before the flames reached the girls, Gallantmon Shining Mode flew right in and countered by firing off a beam of light to cancel the flames.

"Nice save, Gallantmon!" Moon cried out.

Houou Mars smirked as she sensed Cammy inside the white-armored knight. "Cammy-chan, you're inside Gallantmon to provide his Shining Mode full power?"

Gallantmon turned as Cammy's voice spoke out. "_That's right! Man, I've forgotten how fun it is to become one with a digimon!_" "What kind of trump card were you referring to?"

"Watch and see," the Miko Senshi affirmed.

xxxxx

Already on the move, Maya dashed toward the area above his spinal cord.

"This is it," Maya murmured as she pulled out the Akuma Dagger. "Let's hope this works. Shuichi, this one is for you...GAH!!" She fell back as the giant's body moved as he turned his head. The dagger flew right out of her hand as she rolled across. "No! I can't botch this! Mustn't!" She reached over, grabbing the dagger as she sprang to her feet. "This is the end!" She declared as she drove the dagger into the middle of Omega Kiryu's top vertebra. "_**SHUICHI!!**_"

xxxxx

Omega Kiryu felt a piercing stab in his back as he felt an incredible surge of light energy billowing inside his body. As he raised his head, the demon's eyes and mouth turned white... quickly spewing out white light out of his mouth.

"_**No... NO.... NOOOOOOOO!!! RAAAAAAAAUGGGGHHHH!!!**_"

Everyone watched in shock as Omega Kiryu's body shuddered as white light poured out of his body. He vanished and reappeared twenty feet from the heroes while grabbing his head, feeling his head about to explode.

"_**What... WHAT'S HAPPENING TO US?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! OUR POWER... IT'S LEAVING US!!**_"

"What's happening to him?!" Suzakato cried out as he flew toward Sailor Moon, Houou Mars, and Chibi Moon. He turned and noticed Mars with the Houou's majestic form surrounding her. "You... you called out the Houou? No wonder Suzaku was in a hurry to come here."

Houou Mars didn't take her eyes off Omega Kiryu. "Yeah, Suzaku and Houou are lovers. They're connected, but look... the trump card really came through for us!"

"What trump card?" Chibi Moon asked.

"Here," Houou Mars said as she waved her right hand, willing Maya to reappear inside a new orb. The orb encasing Maya floated in her hands. "This girl here just decided the outcome of this war."

"Who is that?" Sailor Moon gawked at Maya. "You mean to say... SHE?! But, what did she do to that monster?!"

"The Akuma Dagger," Maya said as she raised the instrument. "Using this, I stabbed what I found to be his weakest spot and soon... that monster's power will leave him. And Shuichi's soul will be returned to his body. So, yes... it was me who just helped you all."

"It's the truth," Mars said.

Yusuke overheard their conversation and flew up toward the girls. "Are you sure?! You mean... Kurama will be revived?!"

"That's right and you can thank Maya here," Houou Mars pointed toward the girl who was instrumental in Omega Kiryu's demise.

"I remember seeing you at the Makai tournament!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Wow, you... you really pulled through for us."

Maya blushed a bit. "Yeah, but listen... you still need to destroy the Taiyoukai. The current monster's form is going to split. I can feel his power weakening."

"Same here," Yusuke said.

Hiei probed Omega Kiryu's declining Youki. "His overall power is leaving him and soon the Taiyoukai will split up."

Gallantmon Shining Mode realized what this meant and clenched his Dragon Saber. "You hear that, Takato?"

"Easy pickings for us and everyone will be ready to take each Taiyoukai down!" Suzakato said.

Susanoomon ascended near the group and advised them. "What are we waiting for then? Let's vanquish these monsters for good!"

"_**RIGHT!!**_" Everyone shouted in unison.

With that, Susanoomon and Gallantmon Shining Mode went forward as they led everyone toward Omega Kiryu.

"Let's go, guys! This is will really be the grand finale!" Suzakato called out to his fellow Beast Tamers.

As the other three nodded, they flew out and followed Suzakato.

"Don't leave me out of the fight just yet! I have a score to settle with that dragon!" Yusuke shouted as he went forward. "Hurry up, girls!"

Before Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon, they saw Houou Mars descending away from the others.

"Mars! Where are you going?!" Moon cried out, noticing her friend was distancing herself.

"I have to drop these two off first. Hiei and I will catch up with you guys."

"I see. Then, go and come back to us."

Houou Mars smirked as she whirled around and propelled downward with Hiei, Rio, and Maya. She kept going until she reached the same rooftop she left. As she dropped Rio and Maya off, Houou Mars undid the seals and released them.

"Hiei, we're going back up there."

Maya panted as she barely smiled. Realizing what she accomplished, the Chimera was proud to have been the difference maker and turn the battle towards the heroes' favor.

"What you did was brave, Maya. Just now you were responsible for weakening quite possibly the strongest Makai demon ever."

"It was to save Shuichi."

"Regardless of the cause, you played your part to the fullest and we're glad you were there to shift the battle to our favor," Mars said as she levitated with Hiei still in his seal. "You leave the rest to us."

"You're going back up there?!"

"Hiei and I are. Can you stay behind and look after Rio while we're away?"

Maya simply replied without hesitation. "Sure."

"Thanks. You'll soon be rewarded with Kurama's resurrection," Houou Mars stated as she took off and rocketed towards the skies with Hiei.

As she watched the Houou soar high into the skies, Maya sat down beside Rio's unconscious body and prayed. _Now, all I can do now is pray and hope that Shuichi is revived… and that all of his friends their safe return. Okami-sensei, I did it. I saved the one that I truly loved._

xxxxx

"_**GAAAAAAARGGGGHH!!!**_" Omega Kiryu screamed out a thunderous bellow, which pierced through the skies. Black smoke spewed out of his body as his godly power began leaving him. "_**No… our body… becoming unstable… can't maintain this form… for much longer! NO!! Their actions WILL NOT go unpunished!!**_"

Suddenly, Omega Kiryu opened his eyes as Susanoomon flew toward him and punched him in the face. The thunderous blow staggered Omega Kiryu, splitting his forehead open.

"He has gotten weaker! This is our chance!" The Legendary Warrior proclaimed as he cupped his hands together and fired a massive beam that blasted Omega Kiryu's face. "Let's end this!" With that, he lifted his arms and willed the clouds above him to converge. These clouds effective became storm clouds as numerous bolts of energy came down toward Omega Kiryu. "_**Heaven's Thunder!!**_"

Eight dragon-shaped lightning bolts blasted Omega Kiryu and knocked him back. Omega Kiryu grunted as each blow stunned parts of his body.

Gallantmon Shining Mode flew past Susanoomon and raised his Dragon Saber. "TAKE THIS!!" He propelled forward, cutting off Omega Kiryu's head ornament with a single of his Dragon Saber. As he whirled around, Shining Mode fired a concentrated beam out of his chest plate. "_**Final Judgment!!**_"

The concentrated beam penetrated through Omega Kiryu's torso, blowing a giant hole through the entity. Omega Kiryu doubled over, grasping the hole drilled through his lower torso.

"_**Curse… you all… YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH-**_"

"Oh, I think we will!" The Beast Tamers cried in unison.

Omega Kiryu looked around and saw the Beast Tamers already firing off their attacks simultaneously.

"_**Phoenix Burst!!**_" Suzakato spat flames out of his beak.

"_**Earthen Spike Shell!!**_" Henbu rotated his body around as blades protruded around him and he made contact with Omega Kiryu, slashing away at his chest.

"_**Dragon's Tear!!**_" Seirika whirled around Omega Kiryu and fired a pair of blue concentrated beams at the demon.

"_**Tiger's Roar!!**_" Byakko opened his mouth, releasing a powerful metal-piercing screech that blasted Omega Kiryu's face.

The Taiyoukai grunted and hollered as each attack nailed him directly. He screamed out in agony, reeling back from their combined attacks.

"_**SPIRIT WAVE!!**_"

As Kiryu opened his eyes, he saw Yusuke spinning towards him. The demon descendant was surrounded by a spinning funnel of mixed Youki and spirit energy. He made contact with Omega Kiryu, pounding him with repeated and quick successive body blows with his coalesced energy.

Omega Kiryu watched as the coalesced battle ki seeped through his body, accelerating the de-fusion process as more of his godly power evaporated.

"Don't forget about us!" Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon moved in to add more grueling punishment to the Taiyoukai.

"OR US!" Houou Mars cried out as she moved in with Hiei behind her.

Omega Kiryu turned around and watched the flaming phoenix advancing toward him.

"Let's give him what he deserves," Chibi Moon remarked as Houou Mars paused alongside her and Sailor Moon.

"Ready?!" Mars shouted as she opened up Hiei's seal halfway to allow him to unleash his Dragon of the Darkness technique.

Omega Kiryu couldn't move an inch as the crushing blows severely weakened his massive body. "_**No… this can't be… IT CANNOT BE!!!**_"

"GO!!" The three girls cried out in unison.

Moon and Chibi Moon opened up their brooches as their Silver Crystals were revealed while putting their scepters together. They channeled portions of their Silver Crystal's energy into their scepters… creating two beams of discharged white light. These lights intersected with each other and coalesced with each other.

Omega Kiryu prepared to spew black flames to cancel their attack… until his entire body fell under a paralysis state. He watched as pillars of cosmic fire surrounded him, binding him in place.

Houou Mars had both hands pressed forward, utilizing the Houou's telekinetic abilities. "Don't be so rude to interrupt my friends." She said as the Houou guided toward Omega Kiryu and bombarded him with numerous cosmic flare blasts. The demon lord howled in excruciating pain as the cosmic fire completely subdued him.

"Now, guys!" Houou Mars called out and moved out of the way.

Moon and Chibi Moon both chanted simultaneously. "_**Silver Moon Crystal Power Burst!!**_"

"_**Houou Cosmic Flare!!**_" Houou Mars used telekinesis as fired a massive burst of cosmic flames to engulf Omega Kiryu.

"_**Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!**_" Hiei shouted as he unleashed his flaming black dragon, throwing it at Omega Kiryu.

As the beam widened into a gigantic streaming burst of light, the force knocked back Omega Kiryu and engulfed him completely. The Houou and Black Dragon's flames added more damage to the already beaten Taiyoukai. Omega Kiryu bellowed out in pain as his body quickly evaporated and shrank down.

"_**NOOOOO!!!!**_"

Susanoomon lifted the 'ZERO-ARMS: Orochi' off its back and held it like a sword's guard. Then, the instrument produced an elongated blade of energy that widely spanned the area. "Here it comes, Taiyoukai!"

Gallantmon Shining Mode lifted his Dragon Saber, which fired a bolt of intense beam of light into the skies. "To destroy your godly body!" "_Let's give it him, Gallantmon!_"

"_**Celestial Blade!!**_"

"_**Heaven's Fury!!**_"

Omega Kiryu gaped in horror and screeched as Susanoomon's sword slashed through his torso. The gigantic demon was cleaved in two, his waist split thanks to Susanoomon's blade. Shining Mode's attack exploded as a bolt of light beamed from the heavens and showered over the cleaved Taiyoukai.

The beam exploded into a burst of light, eradicating every trace of Omega Kiryu.

Then, as the ultimate Taiyoukai's body vanished, the eight Taiyoukai reappeared and completely split apart from each other. They all were sent scattering towards the city, leaving Kiryu behind to face the strongest beings.

"WHAT?! NO!!" Kiryu gaped in shock as he looked across his body. "Our power… gone. ALL GONE!"

Yusuke smirked as he moved in to attack Kiryu. "You guys get the rest of 'em! I owe this guy a last fight!"

"You heard him! We have to destroy the Taiyoukai for good!" Gallantmon Shining Mode announced to everyone else.

"Right! Let's move everyone! Scatter!" Suzakato exclaimed.

With that, Gallantmon, Susanoomon, the Beast Tamers, Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Houou Mars with Hiei flew in different directions… spanning across the Shinjuku district.

Kiryu quickly came to his senses and saw Yusuke rocketing toward him. The dragon evaded Yusuke and threw out his tail. The demon descendant easily caught Kiryu's tail and swung him around, tossing him down toward the bottom.

"I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, SON OF RAIZEN!!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's end this one-on-one like it should've have been!" Yusuke retorted, diving toward Kiryu's falling form.

Kiryu snorted as he put the 'brakes' in mid-air and propelled upward. "Fine… I don't need my brethren to defeat you!" A thick, black aura covered his body as he and Yusuke's fists collided, igniting discharged blasts of Youki to spill out. "I'll kill you with my own two hands."

"You can try, but you'll fail," Yusuke said with a somber expression.

xxxxx

As he finally came to his senses, Iron Claw stood up upright and shook his head.

"Damn… how could they have beaten us?! We were supposed to rule this dump!" Iron Claw roared out angrily as he turned and a group of individuals dropping in around him.

Lady Lupin, Sailor Sedna, Sailor Varuna, Seto Kaiba, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, and Sam surrounded Iron Claw. The Taiyoukai barely had any Youki to attack, but he still rushed across to attack them.

"Your pride will be your own undoing," Sedna coldly remarked as flew toward Iron Claw and stabbed his gut with her trident. She pushed her weapon up and turned his lower body into ice. "That should do it, guys. He's all yours!"

Lady Lupin raised her sword, which radiated with intense silver energy. She sprinted across while her sword extended and released scorching flames that swallowed the Taiyoukai. "_**Mystic Flame Sword Impalement!!**_"

Like the last time, the attack burned and caused Ironclaw to scream in excruciating pain.

Sailor Varuna quickly teleported above Iron Claw and slashed his right arm off with her battle axe.

"AAAGHHH!! PLEASE DON'T- WHAT?!" Iron Claw screeched as he saw the Duelists preparing to fire.

Finally, Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, Max, and Sam combined their attacks as they converged into one massive beam of light. The beam fired across and vaporized Iron Claw, wiping out every trace of the once powerful lord.

"That takes care of one," Lyn said as she and the Duelists turned back to their human forms.

Seto remarked. "One is enough for me. The others can take care of the other trash."

"YES! WE KICKED BUTT!" Max and Sam celebrated.

"It's not over yet," Mokuba said.

"The others will take care of the rest," Lady Lupin stated. "The Taiyoukai have been weakened, but they have to be destroyed quickly… before they can regain their power."

Sailor Varuna scoffed as she stared over Iron Claw's remains. "Nice work, you guys."

"Thanks, Varuna. Now to wait and see how the others fare," Sedna murmured.

xxxxx

Madeira emerged from off the street as he scanned the vicinity. He turned around and saw three of the Tamers' digimon: Sakuyamon, Youkai Inumon, and Mega Gargomon. He then glanced upward to see Gallantmon Shining Mode. Looking over his right direction, he saw the four Beast Tamers flying over him.

"You cost us our chance to rule this world! But… why… why am I so weakened?" Madeira coughed as his body slowly crumbled.

"Finish him, guys!" Shining Mode and Suzakato commanded.

With that, the Tamers' digimon went about and delivered the finishing blow.

Mega Gargomon lunged forward and punched a hole through Madeira. "_**Power Pummel!!**_"

Sakuyamon leapt up into the air and lowered her staff to summon a sphere, condensed and filled with mystic blue flames. "_**Fox Drive!!**_" She launched the mystical burning ball at Madeira, which caught and ignited the wooden demon on fire.

Youkai Inumon added more fuel to the fire, firing a flaming wolf head made of dark flames. "_**Dark Flame Hound!!**_"

Finally, Gallantmon Shining Mode launched a lightning burst of white light at the weakened Taiyoukai. "_**Heaven's Fury!!**_"

Madeira screamed out in agony as the dark flames and the purifying light washed over his body. He let out his final screams before he exploded into dust.

"And you're outta there!" Mega Gargomon cried.

Youkai Inumon turned and smiled toward Sakuyamon. The Miko digimon returned the dark canine a composed, serene smile.

"Nice one, Mega Gargomon," Henbu commended his partner.

"That takes care of him, Youkai Inumon!" Himakko said.

Seirika acknowledged her digimon. "You walked all over him, Sakuyamon."

"Good job, Gallantmon. You, too, Cammy," Suzakato commended the two.

Gallantmon sighed with much relief. "That takes care of that Taiyoukai." Cammy spoke up, talking to Gallantmon. "_Still, my sister and the others need to finish off the other Taiyoukai before we can celebrate._" "Not to mention fix this city. Hopefully, Sailor Moon and the Houou can clean up this mess like last time, but whew… Cammy… good working with you." "_You, too, Guilmon._"

"Let's hope the others took care of the remaining Taiyoukai," Suzakato said.

xxxxx

Yeti had barely awoken as he landed in a heap and emerged from a giant crater in a spot he crashed. As he raised his head, he looked up and watched Susanoomon hovering over him.

"Don't think you can fight me and win."

"Yeti… smash," Yeti weakly muttered as he reached for Susanoomon.

The Legendary Warrior retaliated as he impaled him with his giant blade. "_**Celestial Blade.**_"

In an instant, the Ice Taiyoukai grunted and turned into a giant billowing cloud of dust.

"Farewell," Susanoomon stated firmly.

xxxxx

As Relam barely flew up to recollect himself, he saw the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi facing him. Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Saturn closing in while encircling him. Relam realized that there was no point in retaliating and accepted his inevitable demise.

"So be it, but I'll die with my pride intact."

The Valkyrie Sailor Senshi summoned their animal spirits. Each of the animals released beams of light, which intersected and struck Relam from all sides. Relam raised his head as the beams of light expanded and swallowed him up. His body was vaporized within the beam of light and reduced into a cloud of dust. The spirit animals vanished as they returned into the Senshi's armor.

"He didn't even fight back," Mercury proclaimed.

"But, he knew he couldn't fight back," Uranus replied.

"We simply gave into his demand," Jupiter stated.

Pluto shook her head. "Can't be helped."

Saturn concurred, her expression was unresponsive. "We had to destroy him and we couldn't allow him to escape to recover his energy. Besides, he's the one who asked for this."

"Yeah, but man… I can't believe it's over," Venus said.

The Time Guardian disagreed with Venus. "There's still the matter of closing the portal to the Makai and restoring this city along with the planet."

"Then, Sailor Moon and the Houou can fix it," Jupiter concluded. "But, they won't be able to fix the emotional scars these monsters left behind."

"Agreed, but for now let's find Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon, and Mars," Mercury declared as she and the Senshi glided across the city in search of their teammates.

xxxxx

Tokage Keroro stood up and found that he was surrounded by the Makai warriors and the two Digimon-human hybrids. Enki, Yomi, Mukuro, Natsume, Hokushin, Mizuno, and Brimstone all directed energy beams towards him.

"…mercy?" Tokage conceded.

They would have none of it.

The warriors launched their beams, which overwhelmed Tokage and reduced him into dust.

"No mercy for you, Taiyoukai," Enki retorted.

"It's not over yet. The others have to destroy the remaining Taiyoukai," Mukuro promptly stated.

"They've all been weakened now. So, it shouldn't take long," Hokushin said.

Brimstone stared off toward the city and sensed the remaining Taiyoukai. "Mizuno…"

"I know. C'mon, guys. Finish them off," Mizuno muttered.

xxxxx

Like Yeti, Shishi lifted his heavy body out of a crater-sized hole he made once he landed in a heap. He slowly walked across a street, desperately trying to recover his Youki.

Just then, he narrowed his eyes to see the other Spirit Fused Duelists and Morpheous.

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Mai, Serenity, and Morpheous directed their attacks towards Shishi.

"So, this is how it ends… defeated by humans…" Shishi closed his eyes, readily accepting his fate. "Our days as lords… have long since passed…"

The Duelists combined their mystical powers, creating a giant orb of dark light that was sent directly at the behemoth.

"Let this be a lesson to never underestimate us, demon! _**Dark Magic Attack!!**_" Yugi added more fuel to the attack fired a black mystical ball toward the forthcoming giant sphere.

Shishi was caught within the giant magical blast and turned into a cloud of dust.

"We did it. Wow, we actually won!" Joey gaped in shock.

Mai smirked. "We did, Joseph."

Morpheous walked over and kissed Serenity. "We did it, Serenity."

"I know and I'm glad," she returned a kiss to him.

"We managed to take out one Taiyoukai. And now we have to look for the others. Namely Seto, Lyn, Mokuba, and the others," Tea said.

"Now, it's up to the others to take care of the rest," Yugi said as he watched Makai portal still activated. _How can we manage to close that?_

xxxxx

Cecaelia angrily scowled as she frantically flew off to find Kiryu.

"Kiryu! Where could you be?!" The water mistress desperately tried to find the dragon. "My love… we can still win if we're together!"

Suddenly, Houou Mars cut off her path as she levitated with Hiei beside her.

"Yo… YOU!" The demonic mistress screeched as she prepared to summon her attack. Abruptly, her body gave out and stiffened. "Ugh… no! Not now!"

"_**Dark hellish flames of the Makai…**_"

"_**Sacred flames of Mars…**_"

"_**Grant us the power to vanquish this Taiyoukai in one shot… HEED OUR CALL!**_"

Out of an act of desperation, Cecaelia tried to summon a wall of water. "C'MON! COME UP! DEFEND! NO…! HURRY!" She immediately turned and glided off into the opposite direction.

But, that wouldn't save her.

Her fate was already sealed.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon appeared in Cecaelia's path, blockading her escape route. Their Silver Crystals activated and repelled the demon back easily.

Hiei, now fused with his Dark Dragon, released his black draconian flames. "_**Dragon of the Darkness Flames!!**_"

Houou Mars cupped her hands and unleashed a fiery cosmic blast. "_**Mars Phoenix Helix!!**_"

"NOOOO!!!" Cecaelia cried out as the combined flame animals converged into a silver Dragon/Phoenix hybrid that engulfed the water mistress. Her final cries were silence forever as she, too, was turned into dust.

"Yes, we took care of her!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

Moon's frown faded as she smiled. "We did, but we have to close off that portal."

"You're right," Houou Mars said as she shifted her eyes toward the Makai portal.

Hiei frowned. "How do you intend to seal it off?"

"Mars, let's use our power together to seal it off and restore our home that was destroyed by the Taiyoukai," Moon offered. "The Houou and I repaired the city following the Rajita invasion."

Houou Mars recalled that instance, although it was the Houou who remembered. "Let's hurry then, Sailor Moon. I sense all but one of the Taiyoukai have been annihilated."

"Who's fighting the last one?" Chibi Moon inquired.

Hiei answered the girl's query. "Who else but Yusuke?"

"Then, while he fights Kiryu, let's go and close off that rift! Let's hurry, Sailor Moon!" Houou Mars called to Moon's attention.

"Let's go," Moon added.

xxxxx

_**Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building/3:35 AM**_

"WHAT?! The Taiyoukai.. their Youki… gone?!" Demento was shocked as soon as Cecaelia's presence faded. "All but Kiryu are gone."

"Then, we've won. It's all over for you," Kuwabara chuckled. "And our friend's soul will be transported back into his body."

Karasu yanked Demento back. "There's no reason for us to remain here, Demento. We have to retreat then."

"NO! I REFUSE!" The demon sorcerer whined and threw a temper tantrum. "I'LL NEVER BE DENIED THE CHANCE TO SEE YOU HUMANS DIE!! I CAME TO WITNESS THE GLORY OF A NEW DEMON ERA!!"

Tsukimaru covered his ears. "He's already getting on my last nerves!"

Demento sneered. "C'mon and get me you two! Even if I can't see this world destroyed, I'll make up for it by killing you two… namely you…" He intently glared toward Tsukimaru. "…TRAITOR!!" As he prepared to conjure up a demonic spell, Karasu backhanded Demento forward. "Wh… WHAT?! Karasu?!"

"Humph," the dark-haired demon scoffed.

"What's the meaning of this?!" Demento snapped.

"I no longer have any reason to work with you. In fact, _they_ have grown disappointed with you. Foolish sorcerer… you were just a puppet. You and the Taiyoukai were merely puppets in the grand scheme of _their_ plans."

The demon sorcerer gasped, realizing whom Karasu referred to. "You don't mean…" _The Demon Priests?! They… used me… no, that can't be!_

Kuwabara was befuddled with the situation. "What's going on? Why did Karasu attack him?"

"I don't know what he's talking about. This is all new to me," Tsukimaru added.

Karasu chuckled as he mocked Demento. "You thought _you_ were in firm control of this whole plan? Well, you're gravely mistaken."

"How… dare they… and you!"

"You think it was _you_ who resurrected me from the Meikai? I've been their agent from the beginning. I will be seeing them soon to report the situation. Well, I might not need to. They've been watching you all very closely," Karasu shifted his attention toward Kuwabara and Tsukimaru. "They will come when you least expect it, my friends."

"NOW, SEE HERE!!" Demento roared as he chided the 'traitor' to his cause. "Karasu, you're only joking, right? Haha, very funny. How amusing… I'm laughing."

The dark-haired demon snorted in irritation. "You're in denial. How sad. Well, Demento. I bid you farewell. Just remember… _they_ have been watching and will plan out their next move. In the meantime, Kuwabara… you and your friends won this battle, but an even greater conflict will arise that will change the fate of the entire Makai and Spirit World forever." With that, he bowed and vanished in thin air.

"No… don't… leave me… please…" Demento trembled as he was abandoned by his former aide.

"What… what was he referring to? A greater crisis to come?" The orange-haired male was left baffled by the hints Karasu left for them to speculate over.

The demon sorcerer snorted and turned around. "No matter… I have all I need to destroy you two! Who needs that traitor!" He flew down and conjured up a binding spell to pin Kuwabara down.

Suddenly, Tsukimaru vanished and reappeared in front of the sorcerer. The demonic vampire decked Demento with a closed fist and sent him flying across.

"Go for it, Kuwabara! Finish him!"

"Right!" Kuwabara exclaimed while leaping off the rooftop. He reached Demento, who frantically cried and begged for mercy. "Wherever your friends betrayed you or not, it doesn't matter to me! THIS ONE'S FOR KURAMA!!"

"_**GAAAAAAH!!!**_"

With one clean swipe, Kuwabara cleaved Demento in half. The sorcerer's body was ripped apart through the waistline.

Demento coughed as his vision blurred. _Demon Priests… so, you're ready to move on with the next phase… I was just a puppet to you… heh, well… even so… these fools have no idea who they'll be dealing with. If the Taiyoukai lords can't finish them, the three Demon Priests will… And so, this ends for me… the great Demento._

As Demento's body hit the ground, it exploded into dust. His lower body fell and immediately turned to dust.

Tsukimaru dove in to catch Kuwabara before he hit the ground.

"Thanks. Now, we have to go find Kurama."

"Right, hang on!"

Kuwabara sighed with relief, but wondered what Karasu hinted towards. _Is there something out there greater than these Taiyoukai were… I can't even imagine that horrifying possibility. But, right now… Kurama, I hope you've been revived by now. Urameshi, we did it._

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/3:38 AM**_

Kiryu smashed Yusuke through the side of a tower. However, Yusuke slipped right out of Kiryu's grasp and elbowed him in the head. The dragon's head snapped back while spinning out of control.

"I can't let this drag on. This is the end for you!" Yusuke barked.

As Kiryu regained control of his position, he twisted his head around and growled. He visualized an image of Raizen in his prime replacing Yusuke. "No, Son of Raizen… I must conquer the heir… NAMELY YOU!"

"Face it. You can't beat me in your condition. I have enough power to kick your ass up and down this city twenty times from Sunday. You're yesterday's news! I've already surpassed Raizen, and now I've grown stronger than you!"

Kiryu angrily gritted his teeth. "No… that's not true! It CANNOT be true!"

"Damn, you're stupid. Well, if you still believe you can win… try and grind my face into the pavement!"

As the dragon lunged forward, Yusuke ducked under Kiryu's punch and secured his arm. Yusuke roared out a battle cry while swinging Kiryu towards the skies. Yusuke rocketed upward, following Kiryu's trail. The dragon recovered as his black fire emanated from his right hand.

"_**Dragon Burning Fist!!**_"

"_**Demon Gun!!**_" Yusuke countered by pointing his finger and fired a demonic version of the Spirit Gun. Rather than blue, energy was red Youki.

Both attacks collided and exploded on contact.

"My fellow Toushin lords are gone, but who's to say that I need them to defeat you?!"

"You're talking out of your ass."

Kiryu glided through the billowing smoke and fired black fire out of his mouth. Yusuke kicked Kiryu in the stomach, sending flying upward again. As the dragon stopped in mid-air, a thick black aura covered him as an enraged look adorned his face.

"Enough of this foolishness! You're DONE!!" Kiryu threw his arms out as his entire body started to glow. An overflow of intense Youki filled up his entire body, igniting himself like a ticking time bomb. "IF I CAN'T TAKE THIS WORLD AS MY KINGDOM, THEN NO ONE WILL!!"

"Pathetic. You have to resort to that?!" Yusuke flew up as he focused on mixing his spirit power and Youki. _I've got to make it time before he decides to take our entire home! I can't let him do this!_

The imposing voice of Raizen communicated from beyond the grave. _'He's implementing his last desperate act. He knows he can't beat you now.'_

_That's why I'm meeting him head on! Even if it means... sacrificing myself! Just as long as Kurama lives!_

'_Stupid. Then, your friends would grieve for you. Reinforce your strength... with my final gift to you... you'll finally prove why you will surpass me, my son. This battle will determine it all. Don't let me down.'_

"You're right. I can't botch this... NOT THIS TIME!!" Yusuke yelled as a golden aura flared around him. "_**Holy Light Energy!!**_"

"WHAT'S THAT LIGHT?!" Kiryu's eyes widened in horror.

Closing his right hand, Yusuke collected an orb of green light. "Here it comes! Courtesy of Raizen!"

"I'll counter it!" Kiryu extended his right hand, ready to stop Yusuke's forward attack. "COME ON!!"

"This time... YOU LOSE!!" Yusuke roared.

As Yusuke and Kiryu collided, both of their hands slammed into each other and made contact.

_**BA-BOOM!!!**_

A bright, green light expanded as an explosive burst enveloped the entire skies. The heavens trembled from the explosive burst and their surrounding environment was blown away. Within the explosive light, Yusuke and Kiryu passed through each other.

Yusuke came out with a forced smile and fell towards the ground.

As for Kiryu, his still form remained afloat. His eyes were entirely white as he lowered his chin, looking at the gaping hole through his chest. The core, which substituted for his heart, was destroyed from the initial impact blow made by Yusuke's attack.

"Splendid, Son of Raizen..." Kiryu remarked as his arms dropped by his sides. "You've surpassed Raizen... and me. Well done... you are the... King of Demons..." Cracks formed all over his body as one last smile adorned his face. "Long... my brother… I've failed you." With that, he roared out his final bellow and exploded into a gigantic cloud of smoke.

And that sealed the fate of the last member of the Eight Toushin lords.

While Kiryu's remains were blown away by the winds, Yusuke fell and fell... until Yomi sprang out of nowhere and caught the young man.

"There. I've got you," Yomi said as he landed and set Yusuke down.

"Yomi...?" Yusuke lifted off the floor.

"To think that you've defeated the Taiyoukai lord. I commend you, Son of Raizen," Yomi demonstrated newfound respect for the young man.

"Well done, Yusuke Urameshi!" Enki called out, walking behind Yusuke. "You are indeed Raizen's son."

"Enki?" The demon descendant glanced over his shoulder to see Enki. He even saw Mukuro, Mizuno, Brimstone, Hokushin, and Natsume.

"You conquered the Taiyoukai, my lord!" Hokushin declared. "Long live, Yusuke!"

The former Spirit Detective shook his head. "Oh, c'mon... I'm not just a lord. I'm the King of the Demons now!"

Mizuno chuckled as she walked over and helped Yusuke up. "Easy does it."

"I can sense that Kurama's soul has been returned to his body," Brimstone confirmed.

"Likewise. We must see to Kurama before anything else," Yomi said.

"Then, what are we waiting for?! Kurama's waiting for us!" Yusuke exclaimed as he thrilled to hear the news. _Did you see that, dad? I've finally one-upped you. I'm already on my way to marking my legendary status._

'_You have, my son. You've defeated a force that not even I was able to conquer. Yusuke Urameshi... yes, you have reached legendary status.'_

"Yeah... thanks, dad," Yusuke murmured.

"Hey, look up there!" Hokushin pointed upward, garnering everyone's immediate attention.

The group watched as the Makai portal was quickly being sealed up by two forces.

Yusuke recognized from the distance that Sailor Moon and Houou Mars were the ones closing the portal. "Yeah... way to go, guys. Close it up."

"That's... All right! They've closing up the Makai portal!" Mizuno watched the two Senshi contributed their combined energy to seal off the portal.

"They're sealing it off by themselves?" Mukuro asked.

"They can handle that themselves. Our first priority is Kurama," Yusuke announced to the group.

xxxxx

"Feel that?" Hiei inquired toward Houou Mars.

Houou Mars exerted a forceful sigh. "Yeah, Yusuke won. The last Taiyoukai is dead."

As Sailor Moon utilized her Silver Crystal and Houou Mars exerted her cosmic energy, the two successfully sealed off the portal.

"That takes care of the portal," Moon said as she looked towards the skies. "With your help, let's purify our skies of this polluted Makai air."

"I'm on it," the Houou wielder affirmed.

"GUYS!!"

Suddenly, the group whirled around as they saw Suzakato and Gallantmon Crimson Mode carrying Cammy on his right shoulder.

"We finished all of the Taiyoukai!" Suzakato announced.

"Not just that, but I heard Makai's reinforcements are coming to clear the streets of the demon invaders," Cammy confirmed.

"That's great news, Cammy-chan!" Chibi Moon was ecstatic with the announcement.

Hiei added to this matter. "Yusuke and Kiryu's brief scuffle in the Makai must have alarmed the residents. I do believe Mukuro's men were on standby and ready to exercise their power to enter to collect the petty criminals who've passed through."

Suzakato smirked as he shifted his attention toward Moon and Mars. "Thanks for sealing off the portal. We did it. we pulled through."

"As always," Moon replied. "Now that the Taiyoukai are gone... this means Kurama must be revived by now."

"Once we're done here, we'll all go see him," Houou Mars was relieved the war with the Taiyoukai was over. _Houou, thanks... although, I had to require your help. _

'_You have nothing to apologize for. You and your friends pulled through together and vanquished these demons.'_

_Yeah..._

'_By the way, now that over is over, I think it's about time to think about the next phase of your life.'_

_What do you mean?_

'_A new generation is coming. In fact, you're already carrying two beautiful seeds waiting to be born.'_

_Excuse...me?!_

"Mars, let's get to work!" Moon called out to her friend and noticed her staring off with a blank expression. "Um, Mars? Hello?"

As Hiei turned toward Mars, he probed her mind and realized what the Houou hinted towards. _Houou._

'_Hiei, please don't feel dismayed. I know I requested Mars to heal you, but... I couldn't prevent it. But, don't worry. It'll work out much better than the two of you think.'_

Suzaku interjected as he freely communicated with Houou. _'Don't feel discouraged, my love. We'll see to it that everything works out for them both._

'_Thank you, Suzaku. My host and her lover will require the support.'_

As Mars followed Moon toward the skies, she rubbed her belly and sighed. "Can it be that... when Hiei and I... No, it can't be!" She tried to deny the possibility of having been impregnated with Hiei. _If this is true, how am I going to break this to everyone?!_

xxxxx

_**Outside Kaibaland Theme Park /3:58 AM**_

Meanwhile, Koenma and Botan aided Tuxedo Kamen and Okami to find Keiko, Yukina, Mako, Luna, and Artemis in the park. They hurried out to return towards the gates where Puu, Genkai, Phillipe, and Saya awaited them.

"We managed to find them!" Koenma called out.

Just as they arrived near Puu, Kurama's body started to move. This suddenly caught everyone off guard as they gathered around the red-haired fox. Kurama opened his eyes and looked up to see the group of faces looking down at him.

"...What? What happened?" Kurama quietly murmured. "Am... I _alive?_"

"KURAMA!!" Botan and Koenma exclaimed in unison.

Saya was astonished by the sudden reaction. "Wasn't he just dead?"

Phillipe jumped up and threw his arms out. "Yeah! This means the Taiyoukai are defeated!"

"How long was I out for...? Wait, Karasu?! And the sorcerer?!" Kurama frantically looked around.

Genkai put a hand across Kurama's back. "Relax, Kurama. It's over. Our friends have beaten the Taiyoukai and restored your soul to your body."

The red-haired youth stared at his hands, overwhelmed with disbelief. "They did it? And they revived me?"

"Your questions will be answered soon, but first we must see to everyone and round up every rogue demon that's flooded this city," Koenma promptly stated. "The Spirit Defense Force will be here at anytime to collect and send the criminals back to Makai."

"Please, I need to see Yusuke and the others. If you can..." Kurama barely managed to stand up.

Yukina smiled as she and Keiko walked up toward Puu.

"We're glad to see you alive, Kurama," Yukina said.

"I'm glad... this means Yusuke is ok," Keiko leaned against Puu and sighed. "Otherwise, I'd be a widow really early."

"Unlikely if you're going to marry Yusuke soon!" Botan poked Keiko's side.

Luna hopped on top of Tuxedo Kamen's right shoulder. "We should get going."

"Right. Kurama's been revived and we should tell everyone the good news."

"Likewise. Kurama, ready to see everyone? They're all waiting for you," Koenma said.

Kurama chuckled. "Yes..."

"And hopefully we'll meet the certain friend who retrieved your soul," Okami said as he approached Kurama.

"Who is it, Okami?"

"Oh, you'll know soon enough. Come everyone!" The Prince of Spirit World announced to the group.

Kurama tried to speculate on who would've retrieved his soul from the Taiyoukai, reviving him in the process. _Who could this certain individual be? _"Well, I hope to find out soon enough. I'm ready. My friends and comrades are waiting for me."

xxxxx

_**(PREVIEW)**_

Takato: After we clean up the mess left by the Taiyoukai, our city is repaired. After that, we recover and gather to meet Kurama.

Kurama: Thank you, everyone. I dearly appreciate what you've done for me.

Maya: I'm the one who retrieved your soul, Shuichi.

Rei: WHAT?! I'm bearing twins with Hiei?!

Saya: Tsukimaru, did you hear that? She's giving birth to two half-breeds!

Yusuke: WOW... nine months later, things are starting to change and move forward.

Keiko: We're officially married, Yusuke.

Usagi: The new generation is starting to be born. First, Yusuke and Keiko's son, Raizen Jr. then Chibi-Usa... Rei-chan? Saya-chan? Have you named your kids?

Yukina: Hiei, we need a serious talk. Tell me, are you...? Are you really...?

Joey: Yug, did you hear about the kid named Jaden Yuki?

Yugi: Isn't he... the one I gave the Winged Kuriboh to? I think that this boy could very well be the next King of Games.

Lyn: I wonder how my brothers are doing at Duel Academy.

Seto: They'll be fine.

Rika: Renamon... you and Inumon... Himura! Look at this!

Himura: Well, I'll be damned.

Inumon: Heh, what do you think? Now, you can call me 'Daddy Inumon.'

Rei: Aren't they beautiful, Hiei? Usagi? Cammy? Takato?

Cammy: I can't believe it! I'm not even a full teen yet… and I'm going to be an aunt?!

Yui: It's crazy, but you'll make a wonderful aunt, Cammy-chan!

Takuya: We're all ready for the next phase of our lives.

Takato: I'm in High School with Rika, Henry, and the others. Life is really moving forward, but I'll never let go of my dreams.

Minako: Next time is the conclusion to this story!

-

_**Carrying Our Dreams Forward! A New Generation is Born**__**...**_

-

Houou: Everything is serene now, yet... the future is still uncertain. I sense... great things.

Suzaku: Likewise, my love.

Guilmon: Takato, what do you think will happen to us in the future?

xxxxx

**A/N: **The conclusion is well on its way. Whew, this was an enjoyable penultimate chapter. I made sure to grant every hero the spotlight I can grant them. Really, with an expanding hero list... it's kinda difficult keeping up. But, hey, at least I'm trying and I keep an outline with me.

Anyway, the whole Taiyoukai war is over. There'll be a nine-month time skip, as indicated by the preview, to cover how everyone is doing. New goals and aspirations are being set. Certain characters are preparing to enter the next phase of their lives. High school, college, motherhood, fatherhood, new lives being conceived, torches being passed, marriage, a few surprises, and possibly brief cameos from characters who'll have a future impact in this series. You're getting it all!

Yes, just one more chapter to go before the LONG awaited third season begins!

_**Dawn of Chaos**_ will debut in January 2010. As you can tell, I've dropped hints of future plot points for season 3: including the Demon Priests.

All I can say is... get ready.

Until then, leave a review when you're done reading. Take care and stay gold.


	14. Carrying Our Dreams Forward!

**Disclaimer:** Credit goes to LazerWulf for beta-reading this chapter and providing for some story ideas. Also, credit goes to Ninetalesuk and Belletiger for their roles in allowing me to use their respective characters. I do not own any character from Digimon Tamers, Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yu-Gi-Oh, and Digimon Frontier.

**A/N:** Happy New Year, everyone! Here's to a brighter 2010!

On personal note: My grandmother passed away on Thursday. If you wish to send me any condolences, feel free.

(NOTE 1/10/2010: This is my beta's copy of Chapter 14. Any grammatical and continuity errors have been corrected.)

Here we go. The finale of the first YuYuGiDigiMoon movie fic. It was a fun ride, but it's time to let this story progress. After this chapter, _**Dawn of Chaos**_ will finally come. As usual, this chapter will slowly shift to the direction of what you'll expect for Season 3.

Just need to tie up a few loose ends and give this part of the series proper closure. Thank you all for sticking with this story, series and yours truly. We do apologize for the delays, but we'll make up for it with a steadier and faster update pace for Season 3. More on that following this chapter.

With that said, let's get on with the finale.

xxxxx

_**Carrying Our Dreams Forward! A New Generation is Born...**_

xxxxx

_**West Shinjuku/November 1, 2006/4:22 AM**_

The Taiyoukais have been conquered.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon utilized her Silver Crystal's energy in conjunction with Houou Mars' cosmic power to repair the damaged city. In just a brief moment, the cosmic powers washed across the entire city and the beautiful aura of white light caught their eyes.

As Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Houou Mars levitated near the government building, Chibi Moon and Hiei were the first ones to greet them. Soon after them, Suzakato, Gallantmon, Seirika, Sakuyamon, Henbu, Mega Gargomon, Himura, and Youkai Inumon arrived to greet the ones responsible for restoring Tokyo.

"They repaired Tokyo like last time," Seirika commented as she watched Moon and Mars pant out of exhaustion for using up their power.

Suzakato called out to the two Senshi. "You sure you guys had to go and do that?"

"…Well, we couldn't let the city clean up after us," Moon sighed as she leaned against Mars' back. "Ah, thanks, Mars-chan."

Houou Mars slightly rolled her eyes. "C'mon, I think you can stand up on your own."

"I can't believe we did it. We defeated the Taiyoukai," Gallantmon said gleefully.

Hiei added. "With the help of someone we least expected."

"Who?" Henbu inquired.

Chibi Moon put an arm around Sailor Moon and quickly asserted. "Don't know who they're talking about, but I'm curious."

"Likewise," Himakko spoke up as he turned toward Houou Mars. "So, I see you've taken on that form again. Never thought we'd see you…"

"…use the Houou's power again," Suzakato said as he approached Houou Mars.

As she seriously frowned, she replied while facing Suzakato. "I didn't want to use the Houou's power, but it was necessary in this case."

"Well, we couldn't have done it without you or Moon," the Warrior of Suzaku said, slightly lowering his head.

"Don't say that…" Moon overheard the doubtful young warrior, objecting to what he said. "We all defeated the enemy _together_. This wasn't about just one of us, but all of us. We're the world's protectors. Don't forget that."

Nodding, Chibi Moon agreed objectively. "She's right, Takato. We all should take the credit here. Besides, you and the Beast Tamers are just as great as Usagi said."

"Thanks, I… I don't know what to say… ehehe," Suzakato chuckled, his cheeks blushing a bit after hearing Chibi Moon praise his team.

Seirika interjected while putting Suzakato in a quick headlock. "Just say thanks. That's all you need to say, goggles."

"Be gentle, Rika," Suzakato nervously sweatdropped.

Houou Mars smiled, closely watching Suzakato and Seirika playing around. "You guys did well." _And you've grown a lot, Takato Matsuda._

"Well, it's about time you guys got here," Hiei spoke up as he saw Mizuno descending with Brimstone.

Upon arriving, Mizuno and Brimstone were followed by Yomi, Enki, Mukuro, Hokushin, and Natsume. Yomi was seen carrying Yusuke on his back, who was evidently beaten and exhausted from his fight with Kiryu. Nonetheless, Yusuke had a victorious, proud smile etched on his face.

"You guys made it!" Chibi Moon exclaimed.

"Obviously," Hiei bluntly stated.

Suzakato called out to Yusuke. "You look a little worse for wear, Yusuke. Sheesh…"

Raising his head, Yusuke responded with a smirk. "…try fighting the Taiyoukai leader when you have the chance."

"Gee, I'd love to, but it seems you've already gone ahead and destroyed him," Gallantmon said.

As Houou Mars and Hiei approached Yomi, the former lord placed Yusuke down on the ground.

"Reckless as ever, Yusuke," Hiei remarked.

"Hey, this is Yusuke Urameshi we're talking about here," Houou Mars added, folding her arms as she stared over Raizen's descendant.

"_**URAMESHI!!**_" A familiar, hoarse cry bellowed out, which garnered everyone's attention behind them.

Kuwabara raced across the street with Tsukimaru behind him.

"Kuwabara!" Sailor Moon called out.

"I've managed to bring everyone, including Kurama!" The orange-haired young man responded as Puu flew overhead with various people riding on his back, including Kurama himself.

Delighted to see their friend awake, everyone else gathered around at the center of the government building's courtyard. Yusuke opened his eyes as a relieved smile adorned his face, very happy to see the red-haired half breed revived from death.

"Thank goodness. You're back, Kurama," Yusuke said.

"I never thought we'd save him," Youkai Inumon added.

Nearly in tears, Mega Gargomon sniffled while wiping his eyes. "I get so teary in situations like these."

"I can't argue there, Mega Gargomon," Henbu commented.

As Puu descended further, Kurama wasn't the only passenger aboard Yusuke's spirit beast. Botan, Koenma, Keiko, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Okami, Genkai, Saya, and Phillipe accompanied Kurama along the way.

"Yusuke!" Keiko and Botan called out to half-demon.

"Sailor Moon! Chibi Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen shouted to his lover and future daughter.

Tsukimaru noticed Saya aboard and called out to the woman. "Saya!"

As soon as Puu landed, Maya emerged from out of an alleyway with Rio on her back. Once she noticed Kurama had awakened, she raced over toward the courtyard where a large gathering commenced.

"Welcome back, Kurama," Yomi spoke formally toward his former colleague.

"I never thought I'd see you awake, Kurama," Kuwabara said as he grabbed the red head's hand and offered to let him off Puu's back. "Glad to have ya back, man."

Kurama blinked as he watched the large gathering crowding around him like crazed otaku. "Thank you all… really I am."

"Don't be like that, Shuichi," Maya spoke up as she slowly emerged through the crowd as she set Rio down. She faced Kurama, idly standing as Kurama gawked at her in shock. "I bet you never thought you'd see me again, right Shuichi?"

The red-haired half demon stammered, befuddled at Maya's presence. "M-Maya?"

"She's the one who helped revive you, Kurama," Houou Mars proclaimed. "Well, I did help her reach the Taiyoukai's fused body, but she did all the work. You should thank her."

Kurama gasped, not letting his eyes off Maya. "Is this true…?"

"It is, Shuichi," she confessed, walking up to Kurama as she openly embraced him. She put her arms around Kurama's back and smiled. "I'm back for good this time."

"Heh, oh you sly fox you," Kuwabara snickered.

Hiei slightly scoffed as he pivoted his head and eyed Houou Mars.

"I wonder if you'll ever hug me like that, Hiei," Houou Mars chuckled, teasing the dark fire wielder quietly.

"Don't bet on it…" Hiei coughed.

"Yeah, like we haven't gone _past_ that level already."

"Don't speak about _that_ moment in front of every-"

Suddenly, Mizuno interjected upon hearing the two fire wielders. "…speak about what?"

"Nothing!" Houou Mars and Hiei blurted out instinctively.

Mizuno scratched her head. "Um, okay…?"

"I wonder," Houou Mars said as she placed her hand on her stomach. "Could I be…? No, I can't be."

"If the Houou says so, there's no doubting her, woman," Hiei said.

"Doubting who about what?" Mizuno overheard the couple again.

"NOTHING!"

Mizuno let a cat-like grin become etched on her face. "Oh, ho, ho. Sounds interesting."

Once Maya pulled away from Kurama, the red-haired half breed faced the group and smiled genuinely. Showing his gratitude, he bowed his head and directed a comforting smile toward his close friends. Yusuke walked up to Kurama and was about to hug him until... Keiko hopped right off Puu's back and fell on top of him.

"WHOA!!"

"Oops, sorry, Yusuke," Keiko apologized as she got up and dusted her dress off. She slowly bent over, picking Yusuke up by his hand. "I didn't mean... I'm such a klutz."

"Watch where you're going. You're going to have our kid soon, stupid," Yusuke said playfully while fixing his bushy hair.

"Looks like I'll have to cut your hair again," Keiko sighed as she noticed Yusuke's hair grown out to demonic lengths.

Genkai chuckled to herself as she listened to Keiko scolding Yusuke. "You kids never change."

As Tuxedo Kamen hopped off Puu, he ran up and embraced Sailor Moon. Chibi Moon went up, putting her arms around her father's waist. Moon anxiously tried to hug her lover all to herself, but Chibi Moon wouldn't let her mother get dibs. Kamen put arms around both Moon and Chibi Moon, bringing his family closer.

"Aww, isn't this sweet?" Botan sniffled, her eyes filled with happy tears. She slightly cried, promptly drawing out a tissue out of her sleeve. "So much love in the air. So romantic."

Artemis snorted. "Maybe a little too much..."

"Artemis!" Luna snapped at the white Moon cat. "After all we've been through..."

"I was just kidding."

Diana slumped her head, sighing. "There you two go again. Arguing is a sign indicating that two people love each other..."

Suddenly, Diana heard Luna and Artemis purring while rubbing their heads together.

The gray cat giggled. "I rest my case."

As Saya jumped down from Puu, she ran over to Tsukimaru and embraced him. Phillipe closely followed his sister and smiled, watching his older sister hugging a man she's grown close to during the crisis. Phillipe walked up by Tsukimaru's side, catching the vampire demon's attention. Tsukimaru extended a hand to Phillipe, who looked hesitant to accept. Then, he turned and saw a smile like he's never seen before on Saya's face. It was more than a genuine smile. She had the look of a woman who had finally found her soul mate after years of being rejected by countless men. Over the years, Phillipe became wary of any man who would break Saya's heart. But, he sensed a great bond between his sister and Tsukimaru.

"If you'll give me a chance, Phillipe, I promise... No, I swear on my life I'll never abandon Saya and break her heart," Tsukimaru declared, instilled with determined valor like never before.

Taking a moment to reflect on what's transpired, Phillipe nodded and firmly gripped Tsukimaru with a handshake.

"Thank you, Phillipe..." Saya said as she walked up and hugged her brother. "Another thing..." She said while covering herself with Tuxedo Kamen's cape. She seized Phillipe's hand, placing it over her own abdomen. "Phillipe-kun, you're going to be an uncle very soon."

"Me... AN UNCLE?!" A flabbergasted Phillipe reacted out of shock. "Then, you and Tsukim... you two?"

"We did," Tsukimaru confessed.

Phillipe was visibly shaken by this startling news. "Unbelievable..." _Jaguarmon's gonna go crazy over this news!_

"...Apparently, I'm not the only one who's..." Houou Mars said, quickly cutting herself off before letting out any word on her 'seeds of life.'

While Kuwabara helped Yukina off Puu, Hiei was relieved to see his sister safe. He turned around, noticing Mukuro behind him.

"Is it true? You and _her_ did what I thought you did?"

"So, you know?" Hiei inquired.

Instead of answering, Mukuro simply smiled with good gesture much to Hiei's surprise.

"Let me know when the time comes for the seeds to blossom."

Hiei said nothing, keeping any further details disclosed. "..."

Suddenly, the group turned as they watched the other Valkyrie Senshi arrived in tandem. Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto arrived simultaneously. Then, from another direction, the Duelists arrived on the scene, then, Legendary Warriors (in their H-Hybrid forms) and Chuu's group, and finally, the Kuiper Senshi, the Victory Tamers, the Sailor Quartet, and the Chimeras arrived to see their colleagues. They gathered to discuss all that they've experienced.

Amongst the large gathering, Kuwabara walked up to Yusuke.

"In case you're wondering about that bastard Demento... he's been taken care of."

"Thanks for taking out that piece of garbage," Yusuke addressed to his friend.

"Yeah, well you won't believe it. That Karasu guy... the one we thought died... he turned against Demento," the orange-haired man revealed what he witnessed firsthand before finishing the demon sorcerer.

The former Spirit Detective was shocked upon hearing this bit. "You're kidding! Well, demons don't ever have partnerships for long."

"So with Demento gone, the criminal demons will learn of the Taiyoukai's defeat," Kurama firmly stated as he walked up to Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Sailor Moon has driven away all the malevolent demons with her Silver Crystal."

"Any leftovers should be apprehended by the Spirit Defense Force team and Makai's authorities," Koenma spoke up, noting which issues would be dealt with following the invasion's aftermath. "This city may have been restored, but we'll never forget this night. And neither will the people."

"We can't pretend this whole thing never happened, cause it did," Kuwabara stated.

"You guys really should be thanking me," Maya said as she walked by Kurama's side. "I couldn't have done it without Okami-sensei giving me the Akuma Dagger."

"It's my pleasure, Maya," Okami said as he hopped off Puu's back.

"You had a hand in this, Okami-san?" Kurama inquired as he turned and directed his attention to the elder Lycan.

As he straightened his posture, Okami shook his head in response. "Correct, Kurama."

"You could've let me die... considering the past history between you and my other self..."

"It's all in the past, Kurama. You've proven you no longer need Youko to fight your battles," the Lycan pointed out, reflecting on the old days and when he fired a shot at Youko. "I believe Youko ended whatever dispute he may have with me."

"Thank you, Okami-san," the red head politely bowed his head.

As Valkyrie Sailor Venus offered to pick Rio off the ground, the young man wobbled back while shaking his head. Rio came to his senses as Venus hugged him, firmly keeping him close to her. Rio returned the favor, patting Venus' back. Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter caught Mako, who jumped right off Puu and into her waiting arms. Vega rushed out toward Valkyrie Sailor Mercury and hugged her, bringing his lover close to him.

"Isn't this sweet, Seto?" Lyn asked as she and the other Duelists were back in their normal human forms. "What are the chances of us hugging ? Like right now? If ever?"

"Never," Seto snorted irritably, almost going off on Lyn. "Not after THAT stunt you pulled. You choosing the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon of all the atrocities... what an insult to a dragon's pride."

"Whoo, sheesh, lighten up," Lyn rolled her eyes. She then let a devilish smile adorn her face. "But, I'm glad I've found such a creative way to get under your skin."

"You're evil..."

"I know, but I still love you."

"Oh boy, our sis is really having a field day," Max said, overhearing Lyn and Seto's exchange.

Sam sat down and chuckled. "Poor guy."

"Oh, brother," Mokuba couldn't help but snicker. "Lyn's never going to let this go."

Joey balled up his right fist and hollered. "Yeah! So, on a scale of one to ten, how would you rate our new Spirit Fusion powers? Eh?"

"Ten, definite ten," Tristan added.

"I'd say they're more like an eleven," Mai smirked as she walked up in front of Joey and put her arm over his shoulders.

"Likewise," Duke said.

Yugi replied while standing by Tea's side. "It makes up for losing our Kas and Dragon armors. These new abilities are incredible. Don't you think?"

"I'll say," Tea replied.

"Those new powers you guys have are pretty cool," Sailor Jupiter commented as she and Mako approached the group.

"What's this all about?" Mako asked, befuddled by the ongoing discussion.

"You won't believe it even if we told ya," Yugi said with enthusiasm.

"_**FATHER!!**_" A voice called out from out of nowhere.

Okami's ears twitched as he turned around and saw Shadow MetalGarurumon racing across the city. Yui, Cammy, and Aoshi were seen riding aboard the digimon's back. Himakko and Youkai Inumon noticed Shadow MetalGarurumon coming towards the group. As the wolf digimon stopped, Yui got off and ran up to her brother.

"Himura! Thank goodness you and the others are okay!" Yui exclaimed.

Himakko embraced his sister and smiled. "Likewise, sis."

Sakuyamon nodded as she and Youkai Inumon watched the siblings hug.

"Whew, luckily I was able to pick up y'alls scent," Shadow MetalGarurumon chortled, his nose twitched as he turned and smelt Youkai Inumon's scent. As he inhaled, he coughed toward Himakko's partner. "Ugh, you REALLY need a bath. I mean seriously."

"I just had my bath yesterday, you stupid wolf," Youkai Inumon scoffed.

"That's not how I remember it," Sakuyamon added.

"Ha, see? Even your lady here agrees," Shadow MetalGarurumon snickered as he put his left paw over his nose.

"Oh, shut up," the dark canine digimon retorted.

As Aoshi ran up to his father, Cammy raced over to Houou Mars and hugged her. Hiei stepped away, giving the sisters room to themselves.

"Just look at them," Chibi Moon smiled as she and Moon watched the sisters hugging. "Man, it's really something special... just seeing Rei with a sister. Who would've thought?"

"Life can be crazy like that, Chibi Moon," Moon said as she watched Mars and Cammy. "Soon, I'll be giving birth to you."

The masked man walked up behind Moon and kissed her cheek. He placed his hands over her stomach, caressing his lover's womb.

Chibi Moon couldn't help but smile. "Fancy that. I'm really excited to see _me_ born." As she turned, she watched the Sailor Quartet walking up behind her. "And looks like I finally have my own team. I know you guys will do well as my guardians. The other girls are going to love you."

"Right. Leave it to us," the Quartet responded in unison.

"Other girls?" Mercury inquired. "What other girls?"

"Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that. I can't tell you, yet. Maybe next time."

As Suzakato walked up toward Houou Mars and Cammy, he stopped as Suzaku probed his mind. Suzakato closed his eyes and overheard his beast spirit whispering like a kindred spirit.

_Suzaku?_

"_Takato. It appears Usagi won't be the only Senshi to be giving birth to a child. Houou's host, Rei Hino, has two seeds of life..."_

Instinctively, Suzakato screamed out for nearly everyone to hear. "MARS?! IS IT TRUE?! ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE KIDS?!"

With that, there was an awkward silence amongst everyone.

Hiei facepalmed as Suzakato glanced around everyone turning toward Houou Mars.

"Wow! Really?!" Sailor Sedna exclaimed, ecstatic by the news. "That's awesome, Rei-san!"

Sailor Quaoar quickly added. "Congratulations!"

Sailor Varuna gaped in shock. "What? Is this a joke?"

"MARS!! CAN IT BE TRUE?!" The Senshi, mostly the Inners, exclaimed as they surrounded Houou Mars and Cammy.

Cammy blinked with befuddlement. "Sis...?"

Nodding her head, Houou Mars knew she couldn't hide the truth anymore. She turned toward Suzakato and sighed.

"Sorry, Mars. I didn't mean..."

"It's ok, Takato. Now I don't have to figure out the best way to tell everybody, but I digress," Mars said, slowly standing up while straightening her posture. "It's true. I'm pregnant. Just like you, Usagi."

Putting her hands on Mars, Moon gave her a warm and comforting smile. "It's okay. I'm just kind of glad I'm not alone. Now, we can share the experience of motherhood together."

"So, who's the daddy?!" Chibi Moon jumped up in front of Mars, almost begging for an answer.

Mizuno quickly interrupted. "Who do you think? _I've_ figured it out..."

"Why don't you share?" Yusuke asked as he stopped to find Hiei shifting a cold stare at his direction.

"I bet it's Hiei," Moon guessed. "I've seen the way the two of you look at each other."

Mars was left speechless, but her blush was the only answer Moon required.

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Really?" Cammy piped in. "That's great, Sis!"

While watching Mars and Cammy embrace, Suzakato smiled proudly. "Well, I'm happy for her and I'll definitely be there to see her kids being born."

"We'll all be there," Gallantmon stated. "To see Chibi-Usa born and then see Mars' kids. It'll be a beautiful moment. New life being born."

"I know. Even now with the Taiyoukai defeated, life is moving quickly before our eyes," Suzakato said, upon realizing how much time has passed since he and his friends formed a bond with the Senshi, the Detectives, the Duelists, and the Legendary Warriors. _We've been on such a long and quick path. This journey we've been on. The fact we've been together this long... makes me wonder how long our bond will remain intact. No, I don't feel our journey is done. Not by a long shot, but I'm seeing the coming of a new generation. _

A genuine smile formed on Suzakato's face.

"This is just another direction leading to many new possibilities, guys. A new phase in our lives," the Warrior of Suzaku said as he watched the sun slowly rising behind the government building.

xxxxx

As they observed the large gathering near the government building, Yamaki, Riley, Talley, and Janyuu each wore a smile. They were once again relieved to see that all had not been lost and that their home city wasn't turned into a new demon realm. They could rest easy and live another day to see the next sunrise. They survived to tell how they managed to survive yet _another_ near-apocalyptic experience.

By now, the former Hypnos team was already used to it.

Yamaki Mitsuo removed his shades and beamed toward the groups. "Well done. You guys pulled through like I said you would."

Riley smiled. "They always do."

Talley added, wiping sweat from her forehead. "I'll say. I was just about to break down in there."

Janyuu nodded sagely. _Henry. Suzie. Jaarin. Thank goodness you and everyone persevered... I will never doubt you again._

"Well, at least we won't have to clean up the mess," the red-haired young woman pressed. "That same light from three years ago repaired everything. All the damage inflicted to this city is all gone."

"It was thanks to their miracles," Yamaki stated, directly his view toward the groups. "We have protectors more powerful than the combined might of this world's military in our own backyard." Putting his shades back on, Yamaki wore a composed smile. "So, Mr. Cain Bearer. Do you have any doubts about our saviors now?"

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku District/CainCorp/4:35 AM**_

As he stared through his window, Cain Bearer witnessed the light that washed across the city. The businessman's expression showed irritation, clearly perturbed by being proven wrong by Yamaki.

"Damn you, Yamaki," Cain cursed, clenching his right hand into a fist. Then, while taking another deep breath, the business man collectively sat down on his seat and picked up a glass. He opened a bottle of scotch and poured it in his cup. Setting the bottle on his desk, he raised his glass up. "Your so-called saviors might have won this day, but mark my words. People are going not to stand for any more of these incursions. They'll soon see that I was right and that these saviors will become too powerful to tame."

He drank his glass and set it on his desk.

"Just one mistake is all they'll need to turn the people against them," Cain deducted, pressing his hands together while facing the window. _Yamaki, you're a changed man. What happened to the old you? Oh well. Not my problem. Not everyone shares your new idealistic views. These Digimon and Sailor Senshi... mark my words. They'll become mankind's biggest threats if left unchecked. It's all on your head, Yamaki. Do we put our full trust in these saviors? If they decide to enact rule over us, should we take matters to our own hands? I ask you this, Yamaki Mitsuo. What do we do?_

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/KaibaCorp Building/Rooftop/5:01 AM**_

Following their departure from the Shinjuku area, the Duelists used their Spirit Fusion forms to return to Kaiba Corp. The aerial members of the group landed on to rooftop. Tyra also went along to see Lyn, Max, and Sam.

"Aren't you happy we didn't get left out of the fun, Seto?" Lyn once again poked fun at the CEO, much to his dismay.

Seto grumbled a bit. "We just had to receive it from Pegasus... that loon of all people."

"Beggars can't be choosers, Richie Rich," Tyra rebuked as she got up off a side of the roof. She paced toward Lyn, giving her friend a high-five. "You really know how to push his buttons."

"It's a gift."

Yugi chuckled as he watched Lyn and Tyra teasing the poor CEO. Even he couldn't help but to snicker, which led to Seto giving him a cold stare.

"Yug, so, how long do you think it'll take for us to master these new powers?" Joey wondered while staring up toward the skies.

"Beats me. It'll take a little while to get accustomed to Spirit Fusion, but I think we can come up with various of ways to turn into our favorite monsters," the King of Games pointed out as he pulled out his deck. He shuffled through while pulling out a hand consisting of various Magicians. "If I really wanted to, I could turn to any of my Magicians... even the Dark Magician Girl."

"Bad mental image, Yugi," Tristan groaned.

Tea giggled. "I have that one covered, Yugi."

"For one thing, I can't wait to possibly summon traps and magic with our new powers," Duke noted, which caused the other Duelists to nod their heads in unison.

"Now THAT would be useful should another crisis come," Yugi stated. "With those tools in our disposal, we'll be ready for whatever comes next."

"Hopefully, not for a while. I could use a vacation from all these battles," Mai said.

"We could all use one. You know we could probably ask Seto to get us a flight to New York," Tea suggested.

A skeptical Joey seemed unsure. "Eh, but this is Seto Kaiba we're talking about here."

"Lyn can convince him," Tristan said. "If anyone can pull Seto's strings, she can."

Glancing over his shoulder, Yugi watched Lyn sitting down with Seto. He smiled modestly. "Never hurts to try."

As Mokuba brought Max and Sam over to an isolated spot, he handed two pieces of paper to the brothers. Befuddled, Max and Sam grabbed the papers while scanning them thoroughly. As they read along, their lips widened into big grins.

"You two have been enrolled in Duel Academy," Mokuba smiled proudly. "You can thank me and my brother for this."

"My god... you don't know how much this..." Max trembled with ecstasy. "Thanks, Mokuba."

"And thank you, Seto!" Sam called out to the CEO.

Seto acknowledged the brothers with a nod. Lyn smiled as she never felt more prouder for her brothers.

"I know they're a bit young to start High School, but since I'm the owner, I was able to pull a few strings. Next April, they'll officially be Duel Academy freshmen," Seto reassured Lyn.

Turning Seto around, Lyn embraced her CEO boyfriend as she wanted to cry happy tears. "Thanks, Seto. You've made my brothers' dreams come true. If these new powers weren't enough..."

"Anything for you and your brothers. They deserve to become great duelists like me," Seto said. "Trust me. They'll receive the best training duelists could ever ask for. I even got them spots in the Obelisk Blue dorm, the most elite of the three dorms. It's going to be tough, but I'm sure they can handle it."

"Well, I'm not worried about Max. He's always been a bookworm. Sam, on the other hand, has always been the take-life-as-it-comes type."

Tyra observed her best friend and the CEO in each other's arms. She leaned against the side of the satellite, smirking as she turned to see Max and Sam holding their papers with all smiles. She couldn't be any more happier for how far Lyn, Max, and Sam have gone. It wasn't too long ago that all four of them were orphans in Amsterdam.

"Way to go, guys," Tyra whispered as she turned around and looked out into the skies. She watched as the other Kuiper Belt Senshi arrived to pick her up. Tyra pulled out her Henshin stick and grinned. "Let's all do our best and not look back."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, in an area not too far off from Kaiba Corp, the Sailor Quartet relocated with Chibi-Usa, Usagi, and Mamoru.

"Princess Serenity," CereCere spoke up as she bowed in front of Chibi-Usa.

After CereCere, the other four Quartet knelt down and lowered their heads to bow before their princess. Overwhelmed with awe, Chibi-Usa accepted their newfound loyalty to protect her. However, Chibi-Usa cleared her throat, which prompted them to stop.

"You four have served me well, but please... you don't have to treat me like royalty here," Chibi-Usa said. "All I ask is your friendship."

"Really?" JunJun was a bit befuddled by Chibi-Usa's offer.

VesVes shrugged. "Whatever you say, but we're still your guardians. Nothing will ever change that now."

"When Sailor Moon's crystal restored out orbs, our memories came back to us," CereCere stated. "We were always meant to serve you and become your Sailor Quartet. You were supposed to find us first. Not Nehelenia."

PallaPalla chirped in. "Right, right. PallaPalla's happy you and Sailor Moon ran into us again. We now have a purpose."

Chibi-Usa smiled proudly, feeling more secure and confident with a team of her own. "Man, won't mom from the future be surprised to see who my new guardians are."

"I'm sure she already knows. After all, she's me!" Usagi noted.

xxxxx

_**East Shibuya District/Inuki Residence/5:14 AM**_

"...And so my men have rounded up the last of the rogues," Mukuro announced to the Spirit Detective team and Spirit World's forces.

Koenma nodded sagely. "The Spirit Defense Force collected the last of Demento's followers, including Doctor Ichigaki, Risho, Tambo, Lilith, and Loki. However, we've been unable to apprehend the resurrected Karasu."

"What are you going to do with those jerks you caught?" Kuwabara asked directly.

Botan added, answering the man's question. "We'll imprison them and extract any information regarding Demento's lair. We might be able to find any clues on the whereabouts of these Demon Priests."

"So, these Demon Priests... are they still around? As in alive?" Yusuke asked.

"I believe they are. Demento couldn't have revived the Taiyoukai without their knowledge. He's not the type to lead a group without higher powers guiding him," Spirit World's prince entailed his point of view. "As such, since the Taiyoukai were defeated, the Demon Priests saw no more use for Demento. Karasu may have been a mole to monitor Demento. For Karasu to be revived... I can only assume this means the gates to the Meikai have been breached."

Gritting his teeth, Kurama clearly showed disdain for Karasu.

Maya placed a hand on Kurama's back. "Shuichi. It's okay."

"Thanks, Maya, but... I'll never rest knowing Karasu is still out there."

"We have no doubts Karasu has gone to see the Demon Priests. With Demento gone, he'll possibly act as an agent for the Priests," Koenma proclaimed as he got off the floor and stood up. "Of course, this is all speculation on our part."

"Pretty convincing speculation," Mizuno said. "I can buy all that."

"We're going to monitor this as close as we can," Botan reassured the team. "But extracting any kind of information from the Meikai will be difficult."

Overhearing the conversation, Rio stood by the front door. He didn't budge or say a word as Minako stayed by his side.

"Rio knows more about these Demon Priests than any of us do," Yusuke said. "So, why don't we just ask if he knows where we could find them."

Hiei abruptly spoke up. "He claims he has no knowledge of the whereabouts of the Priests' lair."

Okami asserted himself into the discussion. "The Meikai's territory spans a greater magnitude of space than the Makai does. It's ten times deeper than where the Makai's surface sits. If you recall, Koenma already mentioned that Spirit World's jurisdiction doesn't even cover the whole first level of the Makai."

"Wow, we're talking about a universe we've never explored, father," Aoshi said in astonishment.

"The Priests have kept a low profile. They've masked their presence from our watchful eyes. Even my father never attempts to mess with the Meikai," Koenma said with uncertainty.

"Can't you find any means of transporting us there?" Yusuke asked, raising his tone as if he sounded forceful. "C'mon, Koenma. Pull a full strings or something? You said you don't know when these Priests are gonna attack us..."

"Didn't you just hear what Koenma explained?" Kurama stopped Yusuke, cutting him off mid-sentence. "Spirit World cannot find the Demon Priests' location. Their presence is masked from their view."

"So, what are we supposed to do? Wait until they come to us?!" Kuwabara blurted out.

Koenma sighed deeply. "What can we do if none of us have any resources or means to finding a portal into the Meikai. That'll require time and precision. The Priests will undoubtedly know we'll be coming a long mile away."

"Koenma is correct," Mukuro spoke up as she turned toward Enki and Yomi.

"Even our resources cannot fully penetrate the Meikai realm," Yomi promptly stated.

"All we can do is look. You leave this to us and the Spirit World, Yusuke. You worry about taking care of your beloved fiancée and your soon-to-be-born child," Enki offered his own congratulatory regards to his late-friend's descendant.

"I appreciate the kind words, Enki... guys... but..."

Kurama shook his head as he addressed to Yusuke. "It'll be good, Yusuke. We can trust them in locating the Meikai. All we can do now is wait until then. Right now, our first priority is to care for our loved ones. You and Keiko, especially since she'll be giving birth to your child."

"Likewise with Rei and Hiei, here," Kuwabara scratched his chin. "But, why did you hook up with shorty?"

As she faced Hiei, Rei scoffed. "Not like I had a choice. Besides, it's not just one kid." She placed her hand against her stomach, caressing it while blushing. "It's twins."

"I can't believe I'm going to become an aunt!" Cammy exclaimed.

Minako overheard the commotion as she watched Rei inside the room. She beamed a proud smile toward her friend while leaning her head against Rio's left shoulder. The Demon Stone wielder winced while Minako fixed the bandages on his right arm.

"How do you feel about your friends having kids, Minako-san?"

"It'll be wonderful. It's another reminder of how quickly time has passed," the blonde-haired idol said, sitting down on the floor with Rio. She sat down on her knees and clasped her hands together. "Usagi-chan. Rei-chan. Keiko-chan. And... yes, even my esteemed rival, Saya. They're all having children. I look forward to seeing each one born. Such innocent and beautiful faces looking out into the world to see their beloved Auntie Minako." She wore a comfortable smile. "I just wonder when it'll be my time to have a child."

Nervously chuckling, Rio scratched his head. "I think it's too soon to talk about such a ..."

"Perhaps, but we'll see where life takes us, Rio-kun."

"Yeah," Rio replied.

Yusuke pivoted his head and faced Hiei. "Let's do our best in being fathers, Hiei."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," Hiei snorted.

Mukuro added to the men's discussion. "Don't be like that, Hiei. I look forward to seeing the children born. You chose the right woman to help you nurture them and provide them with security."

"Thank you, Mukuro-sama," Rei said.

"You're more than welcome to visit us to see the kids," Cammy offered to the former Demon Lord.

"Say, where's Takato and the others?" Kuwabara glanced around the room. "They did come with us."

"Well, just Takato, Guilmon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Felinismon, Phillipe, Jaguarmon, Inumon, and my brother Himura," Yui replied as she stood up with Black Gabumon by her side. "Henry and the others are with the Hypnos people."

"Heh, that perverted mutt must be trying to grope poor Renamon," Dark Gabumon chortled, covering his mouth with one paw.

Minako added. "Or, perhaps... ooo, Takato and Himura must want some time with their girls?"

"Whatever they're doing, let's leave them alone," Yukina suggested.

Okami concurred. "I won't object to that. Ah, to be young and in love."

Despite getting healed by Yukina and Botan, Yusuke was unable to get up yet he faced the door. He caught a glimpse of Takato and the others conversing near the shrine's garden and fountain area.

"Speaking of which, Maya... please, tell your friends thank you," Suzuno said, turning around to face the Chimera girl.

"Sure, no problem," Maya replied.

"So, tell us Maya. Are you going to be part of Yusuke's crew?" Keiko inquisitively asked.

"Well, I'm still with Mika and the others, but we've been doing our own separate thing. I've been off training on my own," Maya briefly explained. "They know I'm doing my own thing, but I'll lend them a hand when they need it. So... is there room for one more?"

"Definitely, and if your friends want to join us, they're more than welcome," Yusuke said. "I mean you are Kurama's girl."

"You became the hero of the day, Maya," Botan cheerfully clapped her hands. "How I wish I had your bravery, dear."

"Glad to have another girl on board. We can't let this group become too predominately male," Mizuno slid over by Maya and put an arm around her. "Gotta add a little more girl power, don't ya think?"

Maya chuckled nervously. "Uh, well... sure. Why not?"

Brimstone kept silent during Mizuno's chatty exchange with Maya.

Chuckling, Rei put a hand on Hiei's lap. Hiei was slightly taken back by the Miko's approach and frowned, which prompted Rei to tease his 'manhood.' Hiei was about to retort with a derogatory response until she silenced him with a sly smirk, entrancing the demon a little.

"Sheesh, take a joke, _daddy_," she giggled a little.

Hiei snorted. "Hn."

Cammy looked back and forth between their exchanges. _Hoo-boy, the shrine's going to be awfully crowded in nine months._

Yusuke grasped Keiko's hand as he moved it across his fiancée's stomach.

"In due time, Usagi-san and I will be mothers..."

"Yeah, but our kid's gonna be special in his or her own regard," he said. "If it's a boy, I hope he turns out like me. A punk with a heart of gold."

Keiko chuckled a little. "I'll give you the _heart of gold_ comment, but there's NO way he or she will become a delinquent!"

Yui giggled as she and the others laughed at the couple's heated exchange. "Oh, Yusuke. You never learn."

"I'll say," Aoshi added as he picked up a Jack-o-Lantern off a counter. "I know Halloween's over, but let's at least remember our Jack-o-Lantern contest, Yui-chan."

"You win this time. I left mine at home," she said.

xxxxx

Phillipe picked up a pumpkin as he strolled along through the garden in the Inuki residence.

"So, what are we doing here?" Jaguarmon asked, sitting on top of Phillipe's head.

"My sister and Tsukimaru wanted to see the Spirit Detectives. They wanted to give them their thanks. Himura's in this garden, too, but I wanted to give him some space with Jeri. Just out of respect," Phillipe replied, as he turned the pumpkin around. Taken back by the spooky Jack-o-Lantern face, he set the pumpkin down. "I know we just got here..."

"I'm tired. That battle took a lot out of me," Jaguarmon sighed as she hopped on the pumpkin. She opened the top and peeked inside to see a candle, which lit the entire pumpkin from the inside. "Too bad about Halloween."

"There's always next year. Hopefully no demons decide to crash our party."

"I know. So, how do you like the thought of becoming an uncle very soon?"

Phillipe couldn't help but smile and let it all sink in. "It's mind boggling, but I can accept it. I trust Tsukimaru. He protected my sister and for that I thank him. He'll make a wonderful brother-in-law, but..."

"But?"

"What do we do knowing he's a vampire demon?"

"Hasn't your sister already taken precautions? She seems adamant about moving out."

"Probably for the best. Whatever makes my sister happy, I guess."

Jaguarmon set the pumpkin aside and stared up at her partner. "You're taking this well, Phillipe-kun."

"I can't say no to my sister's happiness. She's finally..." Phillipe pressed both hands against his chest, feeling the heart rhythm in his palms. "...finally found her soul mate. The child will be a half breed, but I'll still cherish the child as either my niece or nephew."

"If it's a boy, what name do you think would suit him best?"

"Adam," the young pre-teen answered. "Adam Sagara."

Jaguarmon smiled, purring happily like the cat she was. "I like it. Now just suggest that name to your sister."

"Right," Phillipe said as he sat down and stared at the skies. "Happy late Halloween, Jaguarmon."

"You, too, Phillipe-kun."

xxxxx

Meanwhile, elsewhere near the Inuki's garden and fountain area, Himura and Jeri sat together under a Cherry Blossom tree.

"I'm just glad it's all over," Jeri said, leaning her head against Himura's left shoulder.

Himura concurred while caressing Jeri's hair. "Likewise..." His ears picked up on a commotion involving Inumon and Renamon. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Inumon collapsing on the ground. "Inumon?!"

Renamon knelt over as she helped Inumon off the floor. The dark canine's eyes became swirly while his tongue hung out, looking completely dazed and confused.

"What's the deal?" Himura asked.

Felinismon walked over behind Himura and answered. "Guess you didn't hear?"

"What am I supposed to know?" Himura inquired, befuddled by the sudden cause for commotion between Inumon and Renamon.

Just then, Takato, Rika, and Guilmon walked by. They approached Himura as they, too, noticed Renamon holding an unconscious Inumon in her arms. Felinismon could only shake her head while sitting down next to Jeri.

"What's up, guys?" Takato asked.

"Well, while you and Rika were having some time alone, Renamon just told Inumon something and the news kinda made him faint," Felinismon revealed, looking over her back to see Inumon waking up in Renamon's arms.

"Spill it. What's going on?" Rika demanded.

Guilmon blinked with befuddlement. "Is Inumon okay? Does he need water?"

"C'mon, just get out with it. What's the problem?" Takato asked.

Himura immediately answered. "Renamon's going to have pups. Inumon's going to be a daddy."

With that, there was an abrupt and awkward silence between the two sides.

Rika and Takato screamed aloud in unison. "WHAAAAAT?!"

Guilmon's mouth gaped as he gasped. "Inumon's gonna be a daddy? And Renamon, is this true?!"

Renamon nodded firmly as Inumon looked up at her. "It's true, everyone."

"You're ki-ki-kidding?" After he stammered, Takato thrust his right arm into the air and hollered. "I mean... wow, congratulations you two!"

Rika put a hand over her forehead. "Renamon, how could you?"

"It just happened," the yellow-furred vulpine shrugged. "I could've refused..."

"But, you were ultimately won over by my witty charm?" Inumon winked at the vulpine digimon.

"Oh please..."

"Hey, you won me from Kuzuhamon, fair and square. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't care"

Himura sighed as he looked directly toward Rika. "Looks like we'll be taking turns looking after their pups, Rika."

"I think it's wonderful. Congratulations you two! I can't wait to see the pups!" Jeri said with glee.

The red-haired tomboy groaned. "You've got to be kidding me. Oh, Renamon..."

"What can I say? This is just another sign that our lives are heading in a new direction," Takato reminded his friends. "But, can digimon have babies together?"

"We can, but it depends on our data makeup. Many of us don't need to, but others can choose to," Felinismon explained, lecturing Takato on another biological - or in this case a digital - aspect of a digimon's method of reproducing.

Snickering, Inumon folded his arms. "How does it feel to a digi-mommy?"

Renamon answered bluntly. "I'll give you an answer once the Digi-Eggs are delivered."

Guilmon smiled. "I can't wait to see them. What about you, Takato?"

"Rika? Are you okay with this?" Himura asked.

"I wasn't expecting this. I mean... I knew they've become so close together," she rambled on until Takato put an arm around her. "Foolish guys. Can't learn to keep your pants on."

Takato looked up at the soon-to-be bright morning skies. A serene smile adorned his face.

"Like I said, this is another phase of our lives. We'll just see what lies ahead for us..."

xxxxx

_**Shinjuku Public High School/Front School Grounds/July 27, 2007/2:38 PM**_

_Nine months later..._

In front of the Shinjuku Public High School was a gathering of first, second, and third year students. All of which are already leaving campus following their last classes for the day. Many were leaving while others decided to remain on campus to attend to their clubs, other after school recreational activities, and perhaps even play on the soccer fields. Others simply want to hug out with their friends after school - which is the case for a specific group of teenagers.

Strolling down the front steps, a first year student walked down sporting the school's men uniform: a navy blue buttoned shirt with matching pants and black shoes. The top portion of his shirt was slightly unbuttoned - revealing a white shirt underneath. He wore his light brown hair as scruffy as he possibly could. As he stopped, he looked down at his watch.

"TAKATO!!" A voice called out from ahead of the teen.

Raising his head, Takato stared toward the group calling to him and waved.

"You guys! Sorry to keep ya waiting!"

-

"_**Hehe, yeah it's me all right. You're looking at Takato Matsuda - first year student at Shinjuku Public High. Since the Taiyoukai invasion ended, me and my friends finished our final months as middle school students. We took our exams in March and sure enough... we all passed and ended up at the same high school together! It's great. Even Rika's attending the same school... which means... ehehe... well, you'll see.**_"

-

"What took ya long, Chumley?! Man, I thought we were gonna grow white beards like those lawn gnomes I see on the web!" The loud, brash cry of one Kazu Shioda was heard from afar.

Facing his friends, Takato saw Kazu, Kenta, Himura, Jeri, and Phillipe.

Kazu, Kenta, Himura, and Phillipe each wore the same style uniform as Takato. Though, Kazu was wearing a short-sleeved uniform shirt with a tie. Himura had his shirt completely unbuttoned. Jeri wore a navy blue blouse and a green pleated skirt, which was the uniform for the girls.

"What's the deal, guys?" Takato blinked, completely befuddled by their sudden rush.

"Takato, don't tell me you've forgotten?" Jeri inquired.

"You mean Phillipe's sister? I thought she and Tsukimaru-san already had their kid."

Kenta shook his head and corrected him. "Did you get hit in the head or something?"

"How could you forget about Hino-san delivering her twins?" Himura directly addressed the matter to Takato, offering a reminder to him.

Instinctively in response, Takato slapped his forehead. "That's right!"

"You're totally losing it, goggle head. Maybe these'll help you see better."

As his ears twitched, he heard a familiar voice referring him by his 'pet name.' He turned around, only to see a pair of goggles being thrown at him. With quick reflexes, Takato caught his old yellow goggles and noticed Rika sitting on top of a marble pedestal. The redhead, now donning the school's traditional girl uniform, hopped down in front of Takato.

"You never quit, do you?"

"Quit? Sorry, you know me better than that," Rika coldly smirked, which became a slight frown in the drop of a hat. "How could you forget about the woman who trained you?"

"I didn't... I've just been very busy... you know..."

"Can't say I blame him. I mean me and Kenta are running a freakin' Gamers Club!" Kazu rubbed his forehead. "Sheesh, it's tough. I never thought high school would keep ya so busy."

Jeri concurred. "And with all the homework the teachers give, I'm kind of starting to miss Ms. Asagi."

"It's not too bad. They're just training us for college and the real world, right?" Takato pointed out. "Anyway, you're right. Today, we should go and see Rei."

"Well, we better hurry. She's been rushed to a hospital in Juuban," Phillipe said. "It's the same hospital my sister is staying at right now, after giving birth to baby Adam."

"But, we can't go without Henry and the others," Takato said.

"GUYS!!"

The Tamers turned around to see Henry running toward the group with Terriermon clinging to his back. Following behind him was Suzie, who carried Lopmon on her back. The once smaller child was taller and wore her hair in Chinese-styled buns.

"Hey, everyone!" Suzie called out, her speech impediment completely gone.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting! I went to pick up Suzie since Jaarin has to work!" Henry cried out as he and Suzie reached the Tamers.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen you, Suzie!" Jeri was bewildered by Suzie's growth spurt. "You've grown, sweetie."

Suzie smiled, her cheeks became rosy. "Thanks, Jeri."

"Hey, hey, how could you guys forget about us?" Inumon dropped down from a nearby tree. Visible from everyone's view, there were two furballs attached to his back. In instant, Renamon teleported by Inumon's side.

"I see you two brought the pups," Himura acknowledged the two 'passengers' riding Inumon's back.

"Ok, you two. Get into daddy's arms!" Inumon instructed the two furballs. With that, the balls jumped off his back and landed into his waiting arms. "Good kids, you two are mommy and daddy's precious pups!" He pressed his snout against the furballs, promptly them to uncurl themselves and wake up.

There were two furballs: a black one and a yellow one.

Renamon scooped up the black ball. "Time to wake up, Black Viximon."

Upon hearing his mother, the tiny black-furred fox-like creature opened its eyes, revealing a set of round blue eyes.

"Momma," Black Viximon chirped as he leaped on Renamon's right shoulder and licked her face.

"You two, Yellow Kouinumon," Inumon cooed to the yellow furball in his hands.

"Daddy!" Yellow Kouinumon squeaked as she bounced up and down in Inumon's hands.

Right on cue, Jeri and Suzie's eyes sparkled as they were mesmerized by the babies. "SO CUTE!!"

Rika scratched her head. "Himura. Remind everyone how you and I have to take turns babysitting these two little terrors."

"They'll eat ANY food they see in the kitchen," Himura advised his friends. "Keep them away from your pantries and especially your bread shop."

"They eat more than Guilmon and I do!" Terriermon blurted out. "I didn't think it was possible! They're stomachs are bottomless pits! Sheesh!"

Takato sweatdropped, flailing his arms over his head. "You've told me like a hundred times since the pups were born!"

"But, it never hurts for him to remind ya, Takato," the voice of Guilmon came out of nowhere.

Once again, the Tamers pivoted their heads and faced their left direction. They noticed Guilmon, Guardromon, and Felinismon. Jaguarmon jumped out of the bushes and rushed toward Phillipe, who knelt over to catch her. Marine Angemon poked his head out of Kenta's shirt pocket, barely catching a whiff of the fresh air outside.

"The gang's all here," Felinismon remarked coolly.

"Yep and we're heading off to Juuban," Takato stated. "Let's call our parents to let them know where we're going."

"Good idea," Henry concurred with Takato.

As Guilmon walked up to Takato, he handed him a bag. It was a bag filled with sweet bread, which astounded Takato. They were all shaped like Guilmon's face with red gumdrops serving as the eyes.

"What are these for, Guilmon?"

"For Rei and her friends back in the hospital. We're going to go see them, right?"

As he held the bag, Takato nodded with a smile and put in his backpack. "We sure are, buddy. C'mon, guys. There's no time for us be dawdling. We're off to Juuban."

"It's been a while since I've been to that side of town," Kenta said.

Kazu sighed. "Same here."

Phillipe asserted, grinning widely. "It'll be good to return to my home district again. Taking the Shinjuku High exams was one of the best choices I ever made, and it was really nice of your family to let me stay with them, Himura, but still, there's no place like home, as they say."

Himura added in response. "You're welcome to stay with us as long as you want. After all, I promised Kotori I'd keep an eye on you."

"We'll see, Himura. It all depends on if my family decides to move out here."

"Ok, guys. I think we've done enough chatting," Rika said. "We're in a bit of a hurry."

"Then, let's get moving everyone," Renamon advised the group as Black Viximon slept in her arms.

Before the group started to head out, Kazu turned around and quickly bumped into someone approaching him. He fell to the ground, his back hitting the ground. Kazu groaned while rubbing his sore back.

"Oh, Kazu, I'm sorry...!"

"Watch where you're-" Kazu was about to make a snide remark until he looked up as his dumbfounded face contorted. "Gah... oh, it's you! I... I didn't mean to yell at ya like that, Kiyoko!"

Standing over Kazu was an averagely built, teenage girl who was approximately the same age as Kazu and the others. She wore the same girls' school uniform like Rika and Jeri. The girl's skin had a fairly light complexion. Her long, light coffee-colored hair reached well above her shoulders; the hair was neatly groomed but nothing too fancy. She wore a green hairclip, which held her hair together. Her face displayed a friendly disposition, which reflected her kind personality - which Kazu was attracted to.

"Kazu, I'm sorry," Kiyoko said as she knelt over to pick up the books she dropped.

Kazu quickly reached over and picked up a book. "Let me help you with those."

Kiyoko gasped. "Oh, I see. Thank you, Kazu."

As he scooped the books up, Kazu stood up and handed them to Kiyoko.

"There ya go. That's my bad, Kiyoko. Really," he apologized.

"No, I should be more careful. So, tell me, how's your club going?"

"Well, going pretty well. Kenta and I... are getting a lot of students involved. We should be getting more students involved."

"That's nice. Maybe I could join your club sometime," Kiyoko smiled fondly. She continued speaking.

"But, aren't you a part of the student government?"

"Well, yeah, but it wouldn't hurt if I participated in two clubs, right?"

Kiyoko glanced over to the other Tamers and their digimon. She didn't initially freak out at the sight of the digimon as she already seen them with the Tamers and met Guardromon during the first few months.

"Today starts summer vacation," Kazu said. "I was wondering if you weren't busy..."

"Where you all going?" Kiyoko asked.

"To Juuban. We're off to see a good friend of ours in a hospital. She's about to give birth soon," Kenta answered.

As she smiled, Kiyoko initially responded in kind gesture. "How wonderful. Congratulations to your friend. I'd like to come."

"That's good to hear. Listen, just tell your mom and dad, ok?" Kazu said as he took Kiyoko's hands. "I'm glad you're deciding to come."

"Well, I have nothing else to do. So, why not?"

Guardromon chortled. "Kazu's got a date."

"I heard that, Guardromon," he muttered, the left side of his face twitched with irritation.

"There goes lover boy trying to win over one of the most popular girls in school," Rika rolled her eyes slightly.

Jeri asserted. "At least Kiyoko's nice. The other girls she hangs around with are arrogant and tease Kazu."

Takato nodded. "I remember the first week. Kazu pulled the whole pimp routine and that backfired. The girls teased him and really insulted his 'manhood.'"

"But, then, Kiyoko came out of nowhere to save him," Himura said.

"Anyway, if Kiyoko wants to come, that's fine, but we really should get going," Henry replied.

Kiyoko grabbed Kazu's hand. "Let's go."

As he blushed, Kazu responded with a sheepish smile. "Yeah, let's. This can be our first date."

Guardromon wanted to cry if he could - seeing how he was a cyborg. "Oh, my Kazu is a grown man!"

Felinismon snickered. "Never thought Kazu would end up with a lady. I thought he'd be one of those hopeless womanizers."

"This goes to show that people can change over time," Jaguarmon said.

"What she said," Phillipe replied.

As the group came together, Takato and Guilmon faced the front entrance of the school campus. They pointed ahead, leading the way for the group to head off to Juuban.

"No more delay, guys. This is it. We're off to Juuban!" Takato declared, officially deciding their next destination.

"YEAH!!"

-

"_**Yep as you can see, this is us in high school. All of us are in our first year, except for Himura, who's nearly a year older than us. The entire school recognizes that we're the Tamers and we don't get any issues with it. Still, it doesn't keep the teachers from giving us piles of homework. It's tougher than what we've experienced in elementary and middle school, but it's not too bad. I can see all of my friends practically every day. We all are involved in school clubs.**_

_**I'm involved in a cartoonist club. That's when I can freely draw my comics and enhance my free drawing skills. The school newspaper has even offered me a position to draw cartoon strips in their weekly releases. Needless to say, I've been a busy beaver. My grades are average, but nothing bad at all. I just need to focus more in class.**_

_**Rika had adjusted to a co-ed high school after being in an all-girls school through her elementary and middle school years. She's still regarded as an 'ice queen,' feared by men and admired by the girls. When word spread that me and Rika were going out, the guys have all wondered... 'HOW THE HECK COULD A GUY LIKE ME WIND UP WITH A WITCH LIKE HER?' I don't know how to explain it, but Rika has warmed up much more, though we do have our moments. She and I have taken part in local Digimon and Duel Monster tournaments. Rika's in charge of the card dueling club, which frequently joins forces with Kazu and Kenta's gamer club.**_

_**Henry, the genius of our group, is the school's top student. He's involved with the digital technology club. He's a straight-A student in all classes. He's definitely more focused in his work than any of us and tutors us when we have trouble with anything. Terriermon really has a field day teasing Henry, calling him a 'geek.' But, hey, they say geeks have better chances of surviving in the real world than jocks. That's just life. Various universities from across the country have taken notice of Henry. It's safe to say Henry's future is looking better as time goes along.**_

_**What I can say about Jeri? She's involved with the theatre arts club. She and the other students take part in the production of the school plays. She and Himura have been going out... a lot. Heck, even more than Rika and I! She's opening up more around Himura. She does pretty well in her classes. Nothing much to say about Jeri, but I'm happy for her. Oh, wait... I forgot to mention Felinismon often sleeps on top of the school's roof to wait for Jeri every day. Guess Felinismon has nothing better to do.**_

_**Phillipe gets the second best scores out of all of us. His grades were so good that an elite school in Juuban asked if Phillipe could enroll, but Phillipe wanted to stick with us. Of course, to avoid trips from Shinjuku back to Juuban, Phillipe moved in with Himura. Now, they're as close as brothers. Granted, they're not related, but Kotori's passing has drawn them closer. **_

_**Kazu and Kenta run the popular gamers club. They've gotten a lot of attention from the student body, especially one girl... Kiyoko Sasaki. Kazu and Kiyoko met on that first week entering our first year. He tried to play like a player on the girls, but they didn't buy into it. They ended up teasing him for being a hopeless romantic. Poor guy. But, when they took the teasing too far and tried to harass him, one of their own friends stepped in to defend Kazu. Kiyoko saw the kindness behind Kazu's 'class clown' exterior and accepted him for who he truly was. Needless to say, these two are ALWAYS bumping into one another. It's always by coincidence or fate, who knows? I'm happy Kazu found a girl he can talk to. Kenta's single, but I think he's focusing on his studies more. Not that he's complaining or anything. He gets the third best scores out of us.**_

_**Suzie's still in elementary, but luckily she no longer has that speech impediment. She's grown quite a bit. Henry and Jaarin are proud of their little sister.**_

_**Ai and Makoto. I haven't seen them much, but they are Suzie's best friends in school. Impmon comes around once in a while, though he and Calumon have been hanging around each other often. Guilmon and I often go to see them. Jeri even asks Impmon how Leomon has been doing. All Impmon can do is smile genuinely.**_

_**Kiyoko doesn't really hang around with us often. Just mostly with Kazu. She's a nice girl. Not so surprisingly, she wasn't freaked out by our digimon. Then again, the whole city knows about our digimon partners. She likes our partners. I wonder though... could she be a new Tamer in the making? We'll see where fate leads her.**_

_**Gah, I'm rambling! I really need to go and see how Rei's doing. Today is the day she's giving birth to her twins!**_

_**This is Takato Matsuda signing off. Later!**_"

xxxxx

_**East Shibuya District/Front Gates of Inuki Dojo & Residence/3:00 PM**_

The young Spirit Detective lineup, Yui Tsubasa, Dark Gabumon, Aoshi Inuki, Cammy Hino, and a new individual, stepped out of the front gates.

Behold the new member: Rio's younger sister, Kohana Kuroshishi.

The pre-teens were dressed in their full school uniforms. Yui, Aoshi, and Kohana were in their second year of middle school, while Cammy, a year younger than the rest, was in her first year. They attend the local East Shibuya Junior High, which wasn't too far from where Takuya and company attended school. Crossing from Shinjuku to Shibuya was simple for Yui as she could take a train on her own while heading off to Inuki residence to pick up Aoshi. Then, they would do their routine of waiting for Cammy to get off her train. It has become a routine thing for the three pre-teens, having learned to find efficient short cuts to crossing each prefecture.

"We really need to get to my sister right away," Cammy said while hurrying along with the others following her.

Yui called out. "We'll get there, Cammy-chan! I promise you!"

"Saya gave birth two days ago and now it's Rei-san's turn," Aoshi said.

Kohana chortled, her competitive spirit kicked in as she raced ahead of Yui. "Let's see who can get to the train first."

"I think Cammy-chan's already beaten us to it," the dark-haired girl scoffed as she watched Cammy sprinting like a track star.

Dark Gabumon chuckled. "Can't say I blame her. She's gonna be an aunt!"

"Cammy-chan's looking forward to it and we should, too!" Aoshi said with a big smile.

As Kohana turned her head, a white miniature version of Shishi appeared on her right shoulder. The girl initially responded to her spirit creature. "Shiro?"

"Twins, eh? Labor's gonna be a bitch for that woman," Shiro nodded sagely.

"No duh," Kohana replied.

Yui smiled as she noticed Shiro conversing with Kohana. "How's it going, Shiro-chan?"

"Doing just fine, Yui! Just chatting with my soon-to-be big-breasted fr-"

_**Whap!**_

Shiro was already seeing stars as Kohana smacked him across the head. Kohana covered her chest while her cheeks flushed, indicating the girl's embarrassment.

"Must be my reflexes," Kohana whistled innocently.

Yui rolled her eyes. "Oh brother..."

"HURRY UP, GUYS!!" Cammy called out from the distance.

"RIGHT! WE'RE COMING!"

-

"_**Hi ya'll! Yui Tsubasa speaking to you for the first time. With the fall of the Taiyoukai, life has settled down for us. Prince Koenma has officially named me, Aoshi-kun, and Cammy-chan as the new Spirit Detectives. With Yusuke and the others being less active, Koenma was in need of a new team to look after the city. I've been named the leader of the team. Dark Gabumon is our official mascot. Cammy-chan is our spiritualist and Miko. Her sixth sense really does come in handy though I can see spirits just fine. Aoshi-kun lends support being the muscle of our group using his Lycan form.**_

_**Oh, how could I forget Max and Sam? The brothers have left us unfortunately, but we're proud to say they're official Duel Academy students. They left in March. We do get e-mails from them from time to time. I think Sam realizes Aoshi and I are together, but he's happy for us. Right now I look forward to seeing those two come back. I hear they've met some prodigious duelist named Jaden Yuki. Sounds interesting. Can't wait to see what new cards they have and dueling tricks they've picked up on.**_

_**Mokuba helps his brother run the company. We see him occasionally, but we've all been busy. Lucky Mokuba. He's CFO of the best gaming company in the world! Kudos to you, Mokuba.**_

_**Last, but not least... Kohana Kuroshishi. She just transferred to our school this year. We've learned about her through Minako who has been going out with Rio. You see... Kohana is Rio's younger sister. Best of all, get this... she can see spirits like I can! That white little Shishi dog is her animal spirit. His name is Shiro. Isn't he cute?! Yeah, he's cute, but he's a little pervert. He always loves picking on Kohana's... talent. Yeah, can't believe I said that. But, I have to admit... for a tomboy her age... I'm surprised her chest is starting to grow out! Anyhow, I digress. She's the latest member in our team. Kohana and I had our differences... we still kinda do. We're rivals, but friends in the end. We had a fight after school on the first week. We scored a draw and that's how we became friends. Funny how life works like that. Once she realized I could see Shiro, she asked me all about the spirits and I told her about my role as a Spirit Detective. Koenma let Kohana join my group and we've taken out a few apparitions in town. **_

_**We're officially successors for Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei. But, I doubt we'll be legendary like those four. Just give us time. We'll catch up.**_

_**I think Himura's right for saying that I'm beginning to act more like Kotori, just less tomboyish. I do have my feminine side.**_

_**We're off to see Cammy-chan's older sister in a Juuban hospital. Rei-san's about to give birth to twins! I bet Hiei and Rei are both looking forward to it. Rio and Minako will be there. My brother and Inumon said they'd be at the hospital, too. Wow, this really is a big day. First Keiko-san giving birth to Raizen Jr., then Usagi-san giving birth to Chibi-Usa, Saya giving birth to Adam, and now this. **_

_**We're looking at the next generation. After us, it'll be these newborns taking up the mantle.**_

_**Anyway, we have to get going. See ya at the hospital!**_"

xxxxx

_**West Shibuya District/Outside NHK Broadcasting Center/3:15 PM**_

Takuya Kanbara joined Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, Junpei, and Tomoki as they crossed through a pedestrian's crosswalk. All of them were dressed in their school uniforms. After receiving an email from Takato, Takuya informed the group about Rei's about to be due with her twins.

"Wow, can't believe she's going to be a mother. Has it been 9 months already?" Junpei wondered, baffled by how quickly time passed.

Izumi responded, smiling proudly. "I can just imagine how Hino-san must feel. Having children can change a woman's life."

"They say a woman matures the moment they have a child," Kouichi said.

"That's what happened with our mother, Kouichi," Kouji said, hanging his briefcase behind his back.

"Same with my mother," Tomoki replied.

"Have you talked to Jaarin and the others?" Izumi approached Takuya, noticing her boyfriend holding his cell phone.

Nodding, Takuya answered while holding his cell phone. "I'm sure Vega's over there with Ami-san if Rei-san's about to give birth. I don't know about Jaarin and Sam. They've been doing their own thing."

"I'm sure they've already been told, but I doubt everyone will show up," the large teen responded, checking his watch.

Takuya sighed. "You could be right, Junpei. Oh well. I'm sure they'll send their congratulations to her and these twins. Let's hitch a ride on the nearest train. Let's go. There's really no telling when these kids are gonna pop!"

With that, the six Legendary Warriors sprinted off toward the nearest station to Juuban.

-

"_**Takuya Kanbara here. All of us except Tomoki are in high school. We all attend West Shibuya High School. Izumi, Kouji, Kouichi, and I are in our second years. Junpei's in his third year. Izumi and I are an item. Kouji and Kouichi really catch the eye of the girls from our school. Ha, ha. Junpei's a part of the school newspaper. Tomoki's a middle schooler in his second year.**_

_**Jaarin's been a busy girl with college and handling a part-time job as a waitress. Actually, she has two part-time jobs! One as a substitute teacher and a waitress. Busy, busy. Oh, she's also going out with Sam Joseph. **_

_**Vega's still going out with Ami Mizuno. There's been rumors these two are planning marriage, or was that Mako and Makoto? I got them mixed up.**_

_**Dimitro's been helping Vega work on some games in Hunter Technologies. Rumor has it... they're planning a revival of Sailor V games, but don't hold me up on that one.**_

_**Anyhow, can't say much. Later, guys!**_"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Alpine Apartments/Room 112/3:27 PM**_

Upon hearing the news of Rei's giving birth to twins, Yugi Muto, Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, Morpheous, and Serenity Wheeler were heading out to take the train toward Juuban. They received a message via cell phone e-mail from Lyn and Tyra.

"Today's the day, isn't it?" Serenity asked as she picked up her purse. "Morpheous, how do you feel about this?"

"What can I say? It'll be a proud moment for Princess Mars," Morpheous replied while putting on his coat and hood.

Mai picked up the apartment keys and watched Joey walk out of the restroom. She smiled, twirling the keys in her fingers. "About time you got out, hun."

"Those stupid burritos gave me the runs!" Joey remarked, rubbing his stomach. "Never again, ok? That's the last time I'm having cheese and bacon burritos."

"Well, that wasn't exactly a Mexican restaurant," Yugi replied, typing away on his laptop while answering an IM from Tea.

"Chatting with Tea again, Yug? How she doing in New York?"

"Doing great. It's been a month since she's been there," the spiky-haired young man answered, turning his chair around. "She loves it there."

"New York is heaven," Mai said. "Lucky girl. She gets to get out on the town whenever she wants."

"Well, she's going to dance school there. She has little time for fun," Yugi promptly stated.

Serenity smirked, putting an arm around Morpheous' right arm. "I heard from Tristan and Duke. Tristan's having a lot of fun in his European trip. He's been sending me a lot of pictures."

"And he hasn't sent me ANY?" Joey scoffed. "That jerk."

"He's going to send everyone pictures. Don't worry."

"Duke's been promoting his new line of Dungeon Dice game packs in America like crazy," Morpheous said.

"Too bad none of them can be here," Yugi sighed. "Well, Tea said to tell Rei congratulations on being a mother."

"So, what are we all waiting for? Rei's kids could pop out anytime now! Let's step it up, guys!" Mai said as she stormed toward the front door.

"She's right! I don't want this chance of seeing the kids!" Serenity exclaimed as she and Morpheous paced toward the door.

After typing his last message, Yugi closed his laptop and put in his case. Carrying his laptop case, he walked out with everyone filing out of the apartment. Yugi closed the door behind him and let Mai lock it with the keys.

"Hey, Yug. does Kaiba know?"

"I'm pretty sure he does, Joey. Now, let's get to the train station, guys."

-

"_**Yep, it's Yugi Muto. Well, as you can see, not every one of us is present. So far, it's been me, Joey, Morpheous, Serenity, and Mai hanging out the most. I still share an apartment with Joey, Morpheous, and Mai. We each pay rent and bills as usual. We're still active Duelists and take part in local tournaments.**_

_**Tea's finally achieved her dream of taking dance classes in New York. It was just recently in December where we all went to New York thanks to Kaiba providing the expenses. Tea insisted on finding the dance school and we helped her out along the way during our vacation. The school she was looking for accepted her. As soon as June hit, she left Domino City. She and I still keep in contact through e-mail and IM. She's really enjoying her time and she'll be visiting us in September. I think the program is for two years. That's plenty of time to get adjusted to American life. Can't wait until my girl returns!**_

_**...Did I just say that? Yes, I did. **_

_**Tristan's currently out on a European tour taking part in motorcycle competitions and sightseeing. From what I know, he's been to England, France, Spain, Germany, and Italy. He'll be staying there another week before he returns home. Otherwise, he's still the same Tristan and working in his garage.**_

_**Duke's promoting his new products in America. Who knows? If he goes to New York, he might see Tea there. Just as long as he doesn't put a move on her, heh.**_

_**Serenity is still going out with Morpheous. Nothing's changed between those two.**_

_**Mako Tsunami's and Makoto Kino are still a couple. I heard they're planning a wedding very soon, but not sure when. I think it's in six months, but I'll have to find out the details.**_

_**Seto Kaiba's still running his company and has been overlooking that Duel Academy lately. Mokuba's been helping like as usual. I hear Lyn's got an interview for a job in Industrial Illusions' Egyptology department. Pretty cool, huh? Lyn's gone from a street brawling orphan to a mature career woman. I know Seto doesn't like Pegasus, but I think deep down he's proud of Lyn.**_

_**Lyn's brothers, Max, and Sam, recently left at the end of March for Duelist Academy. When they left, I told them to keep an eye out for a kid I had met a few weeks before, Jaden Yuki. Sensing a strong dueling spirit in him, I gave him my Winged Kuriboh. Why did I do that? Well, let's just say I have faith in this boy. I see him as the next King of Games. It sounds crazy, but I've had visions lately of this boy. It's up to him how he wants to take his dueling career further. More on Jaden later.**_

_**We're off to Juuban! See ya!**_"

xxxxx

_**Domino City District/Kaiba Corp Building/CEO's Office/3:44 PM**_

There was a knock on the door of Seto Kaiba's office door.

"Come in."

As the doors opened, Lyn Stromberg walked in fully garbed in a lady's business attire. She walked in, carrying a tray of two glasses of water. She set the tray on Seto's desk and picked up her water glass.

"How did it go?" Seto inquired, picking up his glass.

"I got the job," she answered, wearing a proud smile.

Seto gawked in response. "You mean..."

"Yep, I'll be working for Industrial Illusions starting tomorrow. I'll be heading up the I2 Egyptology Department," the blue-haired young woman responded with a wink, drinking her water glass. "Mmm, Pegasus was impressed with my credentials. I suppose he learned that I was working with Ishizu before. He knows I'm well inversed with ancient Egyptian history and offered this job. He feels no one else is more deserving than I am."

"And is the fact that you're my girlfriend is another reason why he selected you?"

"I guess he really wants to get under your skin."

"That son of a -"

"Aren't you happy for me, Seto? I mean, this is something I've always dreamed of! No offense, but I couldn't stay cooped up in this place all the time. I need to get out and explore other ventures."

Seto turned around and got off his chair. He approached Lyn, settling his hands on her shoulders. "Lyn, don't think my issues with Pegasus mean I disapprove of you working in one of his departments. I'll support you 100 percent."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive."

Lyn set her glass down and pulled Seto forward, grabbing a hold of his business tie. She pulled him close enough to put her arms around the man's shoulders.

"Prove it, Mr. CEO," Lyn said as she pressed the bridge of her nose against his.

Instinctively, Seto leaned forward and kissed Lyn's lips. The woman followed along, kissing the man while feverishly moving her hands his back. Seto reached down, letting Lyn wrap her legs around his waist as he closed the curtains behind him.

"Is this good enough for you?' He asked, giving Lyn the tongue treatment.

Lyn giggled, pulling Seto's tie off. "Oh yeah. Definitely."

As Seto fell back on his chair, Lyn straddled on top of him while holding onto his tie. They kissed like mad. Just as Lyn removed her coat, Mokuba barged right in at the scene and blanched in shock. He watched as Seto and Lyn noticed him standing at the door Lyn forgot to close. Lyn jumped off Seto's lap while adjusting her top and her hair. Seto took his tie from Lyn and put it back on.

"Uh... I... hope I didn't come in at a wrong time?" Mokuba chuckled. _Shoot, is this what they do behind closed doors? Way to go, bro!_

"Mokuba, you know better than to knock!" Seto slightly snapped.

Lyn apologized. "No, it was my bad. I accidentally left the door open."

"Luckily, no one was in the lobby outside," Seto's brother responded.

"What did you come here for, Mokuba?"

"Well, bro, Rei's about to give birth to her twins."

"Today?!" Lyn gasped. "C'mon, Seto, we have to go. Tyra's going to be there and I want to see Rei's kids."

Looking over at the paperwork piled on neatly stacks of three, Seto sighed and stood up from his chair.

"What do you say, bro?" Mokuba inquired.

"Sure. Lyn, sometimes you just have to get out, right?"

"Yep, and this would be a good excuse to leave the office," Lyn proclaimed. "Besides, we've done so much for Rei and the others. I think we owe them this visit. When it comes to owing someone, I always make it up to them."

Mokuba agreed, shaking his head. "That's right. Let's get going, you two."

"Fine. We better take the helicopter then. It'll get us there faster," Seto suggested as he walked along with Lyn.

Just as Lyn and Seto stepped out of the office, the blue-haired girl stopped as she remembered something important. Though they have been gone since March, Lyn couldn't stop thinking about her brothers.

"Seto, about my brothers. I heard from them. They're doing well, but... still I worry for them. They're on their own without me."

Seto turned around and took Lyn's hands. "They'll be just fine, Lyn. They're being tutored by the best duel instructors in the world. The next time you see them, they'll some of the best duelists you'll ever see."

"That's right. I wouldn't worry about them," Mokuba said.

"Yeah, but they e-mailed me something about some missing dorm students. I wish I were there..."

"Don't. They'll be fine, Lyn. They have Spirit Fusion powers like we do," Seto reassured his worrisome girlfriend. "They'll manage for themselves. Also, I'm sure they'll want to hear from us about Rei's kids."

Nodding, Lyn gave in. "You're right. It's just the big sister instinct in me telling me to worry for my brothers."

Putting his arm around Lyn, Seto Kaiba escorted his girlfriend down the hall. Mokuba approached the elevator as he pressed the 'up' button. Lyn managed to smile as she leaned kissed Seto's cheek.

"Thanks, Seto."

"Anytime."

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Second General Hospital/4:23 PM**_

Gathered together outside the medical facility were members of the Sailor Senshi, Kuiper Senshi, and the Spirit Detective team.

Yusuke and Keiko sat together as the latter carried a black-haired infant boy in her arms. Kurama sat with Maya by his side, likewise with Kuwabara and Yukina. Shizuru, Kuwabara's sister, crushed her cigarette on the ground, since smoking isn't allowed inside. Mizuno and Brimstone stood near marble pillars, which horizontally aligned and covered the area near the entrance. Vega walked back and forth near the entrance, waiting for Ami to emerge out of the hospital with the 'news.'

Makoto and Mako sat together, waiting like the others. Minako and Rio were standing side by side, facing the hospital entrance. Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna sat on benches together like they family they were.

Karin turned toward the entrance while waiting for news to come out regarding Rei and her soon-to-be born twins. Taylor, Jami, Helena, Christina, and Tyra stood behind Karin. CereCere, PallaPalla, VesVes, and JunJun sat on another bench, kicking their feet up one at a time.

"I hope Rei-chan will be ok," Minako murmured, clasping her hands together.

"Her and the twins," Rio replied.

"But, giving birth to twins is painful just thinking about it," Makoto remarked. "Saya only had to give birth to one child."

"Have faith everyone," Hotaru reassured everyone. "Rei is a very strong young woman. She'll be alright."

"She's got a point. Even I have high hopes Rei'll be okay," Haruka asserted.

Michiru spoke, twirling a lock of her hair. "Besides, Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Hiei are in there with her."

"She's got a point, guys. We know all Rei better than that," Yusuke said. "That girl has a spirit that keeps her going. Child birth is a bitch and Keiko here can tell you that firsthand, but Rei will pull through this."

"Just like Saya did," Mizuno said.

Suddenly, Chibi-Usa came running out of the entrance as she heavily panted. She stopped to catch her breath as Diana, Luna, and Artemis ran up behind her.

"You guys... it's time!" Chibi-Usa managed to shout.

-

"_**Wouldn't you know it? The little ones are about to come out.**_

_**Oh, yeah, guys. Yusuke Urameshi here. Guess you want a heads up on how everyone is doing?**_

_**Starting with yours truly, I officially became a father in May. Keiko gave birth to a healthy baby boy. I've named him Raizen Jr., to pay my respects to my old man. I'm sure he approves and is looking forward to seeing his great, great, great, great, great grandson fully mature. I can tell you the kid has a strong grip like his good old dad! Hehehe, the little guy's gonna be strong. Keiko has been bitching at me to let not Raizen Jr. pick up on my bad habits. Hey, I know better. I'm going to be a good fatherly figure! I promise!**_

_**Yui officially became my successor. She, Cammy, Aoshi, and that Kohana girl, Rio's younger sister, have been doing a good job taking care of Spirit Detective business. Though, the kids are hoping to fry some bigger fish than usual. Some demons just won't learn to obey the laws. Typical. Oh well. Yui and her crew will slap some justice into them! Keep the Spirit Detective tradition going, team! Ha, ha. Yeah, that sounded lame, but I'm proud of those four.**_

_**Kuwabara's been taking care of university work and has been going out with Yukina. Nothing else much to say, but I think Shizuru's starting to cut down on smoking. God forbid she gets lung cancer or something. We wouldn't want that.**_

_**As for Kurama, he's finally moved out on his own. He's been going out with that Chimera girl and old friend from his junior high years, Maya Kitajima. They've been a couple since the end of the Taiyoukai conflict. He hasn't gone back to Makai, but who knows?**_

_**Mizuno and Brimstone have been staying with Okami. They're mostly helping around the dojo and babysitting Suzuno's infant girl Hina. Those two may be excellent fighters, but they have a lot to learn about caring for a child. It's hard work I tell ya. But, yeah, those two have been staying on Earth for a while. They actually prefer living amongst us than going back to the Digital World. Which is fine, those two are always good company.**_

_**On another note, Tsukimaru and Saya finally became parents to a son. They've named their boy Adam. It's a nice name I admit. Good for them.**_

_**Hiei's the bigger story. Today is the day he becomes a father of two kids. Rei's going to be giving birth to two precious souls. Call me crazy but several nights ago... I saw Hiei crying. Not in sadness, but in joy. His tears turned into Hiruseki stones. I saw him holding two of those stones as he went into the hospital. Could they be birth stones for the kids? I think so. I understand how Hiei feels. To think my first impression of the guy was an arrogant asshole who relished in enslaving the human race, but... over time... man, once I learned more of his past... he really had a tragic life. He finally let it all out learning he was going to be a father. Because he wants to ensure these kids don't end up living a bad life just he did. With a woman like Rei, she'll make sure to provide these kids with the best care they could ever want.**_

_**In a way, both Rei and Hiei faced troubled childhoods. Hiei was banished from the Koorime people and thrown into the Makai wilderness. He had to learn to kill and steal to survive. When he learned about Yukina, he went out of his way to receive the Jagan eye transplant. That leads to him meeting with us. Lo and behold, that's how our crazy adventure started. In Rei's case, she's had to see her own mother die. Her father wasn't there for her. I truly understand why she resents her father and the majority of men in general. But, overtime, I think she's softened up. Her full maturity will come full circle once the kids are born.**_

_**Anyway, going off on a tangent here... Genkai's health has been declining. I think she knows her final years are approaching. Although she stubbornly refuses help, we do our best to keep an eye on her. I know for sure she won't be revived if she dies. Here's hoping you get better, Genkai. We're all thinking of you.**_

_**Koenma and Botan still haven't found any backdoor to infiltrating the Meikai. Rio's been reminding us time and again about his brother. Whatever those Priests are up to, they're patient. Why do I have this bad feeling they're going to attack when we least expect it?**_

_**But, this isn't about the Demon Priests. This is about the next phase of our lives.**_

_**A new generation's about to be born. Hiei's going to be a father!**_"

xxxxx

_**Juuban Second General Hospital/Emergency Room, Third Floor/4:40 PM**_

"PUSH, REI-CHAN!!" Usagi's voice rang out.

"C'mon, girl! You can do it!" Yuuichirou roared as the Miko squeezed his right hand. Even while supporting her, he frantically whimpered while his poor hand was being crushed. _Shit! Her grips' stronger than I thought! She could kill me if she wanted to!_

"_**OOOOH!!! SHIT!!! FUCKING SHIT!!!**_" Rei roared out, her voice deepened while _pushing_ with every fiber of her being. She tightened her grip, holding both Yuuichirou and Hiei's hands. "_**AUUUUUGH!!!!**_" She stopped, taking a few deep breaths as sweat dampened her face. "Uh, uh, uh." Her voice deepened, shifting an evil glare toward Hiei. "_I'm going to fucking kill you when this is all over._"

Unhinged by Rei's threatening remark, Hiei gritted his teeth and tried to hold in his pain.

"_You'll pay for putting me through this torture! You'll pay, Hiei!_"

"Relax, Rei! Easy!" Usagi tried to calm her best friend down. "It's ok. Breath, breath."

Ami turned towards her mother, Dr. Saeko Mizuno. She was a middle-aged, blue-haired woman wearing a full white doctor's female uniform.

"Mother, we're going to need more towels!" Ami called out. "Let's hurry!"

"I'm on it, dear!" Dr. Mizuno replied as she hurried toward a cabinet and pulled out a fresh stack of towels.

Taking a few deep breaths, Rei closed her eyes. "..."

"It's okay. Just hang in there. We're all here, Rei-chan," Usagi whispered in the Miko's ear.

"I think I see a head popping out. The first child is about to come out!" Ami exclaimed. "Rei-chan, you're doing great."

"_**AAAAUUUUGGGHHH!!! SHIT!!! I CAN FEEL THE HEAD!!! FUCK!!!**_"

xxxxx

Meanwhile, Mamoru and Rei's grandfather stood outside the emergency room with an infant Chibi-Usa in his arms. He winced after hearing Rei's cries and profanity fill the entire emergency room. He and the infant could hear her screaming from behind steel plated doors.

_To think I was in there with Usa-ko last month. What a stressful day that was._ Mamoru thought.

"Oh, my dear Rei. My granddaughter..."

"She'll be just fine, Grandfather Hino."

Just then, Mamoru noticed Tsukimaru pushing a wheel chair with Saya on it. The woman carried an infant boy in her arms, who was already asleep in his mother's arms.

"I'm surprised he can sleep through all that," Mamoru chuckled.

Tsukimaru smiled. "Our Adam-kun's a deep sleeper."

"He sure is," Saya said, kissing her child's forehead. "My precious little angel."

"We can hear that woman all the way from Saya's room," Tsukimaru said.

"She's finally giving birth to the twins. This is the day we were all looking forward to."

Sighing, Saya looked over Adam. "Rei and I have half-breed children. Even though they won't be fully human, we'll still love them."

"You and Rei will both be wonderful mothers. Usa-ko sure has proven that to me," Mamoru reassured Saya.

"Thank you," she said.

Finally, the screaming ceased as a pair of babies' crying echoed from behind the door. Mamoru immediately sprang to his feet and whirled around, listening to the faint baby cries emanating behind the doors. Tsukimaru and Saya eyed the door as they, too, heard the cries.

"It's finally done," Usagi's fiancée lowered his head, murmuring. "Thank goodness."

"Thank goodness. It's over," the old man sighed with relief.

"Hey! Guys!" Minako's voice rang out from down the hospital.

As Saya, Tsukimaru, and Mamoru turned around, they saw Minako leading everyone as they filed in a big crowd. Amongst them were Chibi-Usa, Luna, Artemis, Diana, Makoto, Rio, Yusuke, Keiko, Hotaru, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, Kuwabara, Yukina, Kurama, Maya, Karin, the other Kuiper Senshi, Mizuno, Brimstone, Vega, Shizuru, and the Quartet. They all waited as the doors opened.

Finally, as the doors opened, Ami and Dr. Mizuno wheeled out Rei Hino on a wheelchair. The dark-haired Miko carried two towel bundles with the babies inside. Hiei, Yuuichirou, and Usagi accompanied them out of the emergency room.

Holding the babies, Rei's lips curled into a happy, proud smile like any mother would.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have twins. A boy and a girl," Mrs. Mizuno announced to the group.

Just then, Yui, Dark Gabumon, Cammy, Aoshi, and Kohana finally arrived at the scene. They pushed through the crowd, allowing Cammy to go by. The younger sister's mouth dropped as she laid eyes on the twins in Rei's arms.

"REI! Are they really...?"

The Miko nodded, letting Usagi pull open the towels covering the babies' faces. The two babies were unveiled: a boy with short, spiky hair with a streak of white in the center, similar to Hiei. The girl had short sea green hair like Yukina's. Cammy approached Rei's side while gazing at the two newborns.

"You're officially an aunt, Cammy-chan," Rei asserted.

"Aren't they just cute?!" Usagi squealed with delight.

Rei's grandfather happily hugged his great grandchildren. "Rei, they're beautiful children. I'll help you raise them well." He lamented joyful tears. "Oh, my precious granddaughter has really blossomed before my very eyes!"

Rei sweatdropped, shaking her head at her grandfather's reactions. "Grandpa... really... c'mon now."

One by one, the crowd filed in to greet the newborns. The girls' reactions were mixed with awe and love for the children. As Yukina came closer to see the twins, her face lit up with joy at the twins.

"Hmm, hey! Look at the girl. She has a hair just like you, Yukina," Kuwabara observably pointed out.

Once Yukina came to this realization, her smile faded as she shifted her attention toward Hiei. The dark-haired demon, with one hand bandaged, blinked with befuddlement.

"Hiei, we need to talk," Yukina insisted.

"Yukina..."

"Now."

Taken back by Yukina's change in demeanor, Hiei walked through the crowd as he followed Yukina into another lobby.

"Huh? Yukina?" Kuwabara wondered as he watched his girlfriend escorting Hiei away from the scene.

Yusuke, Kurama, Mizuno, Brimstone, Keiko, Shizuru, Rei, Usagi, and the other Senshi realized what this meant. Only Kuwabara remained oblivious to the truth.

"Why are all of you guys looking the other way? What's the big deal?" The dumbfounded orange-haired male looked back and forth. He shook his head and whirled around as Yusuke pat his back.

"Kuwabara, it's been a long time coming, but it's time we let you in on the truth."

"What do you mean, Urameshi?"

"Yukina is Hiei's sister."

Just like that, Kuwabara's world was completely shattered. He awkwardly stood frozen, his face contorted with disbelief.

"Huh?"

"Just as I said, man. The little ugly freak you thought was Hiei's lost sister... is your girlfriend."

"Lies. She couldn't be... but..." He turned toward Rei's newly born daughter. His eyes analyzed the child's sea green hair. "Yet, Rei and Hiei... their daughter..."

"Koori," Rei frowned. "Her name is Koori. The boy is named Ryuuhi. What Yusuke is saying is the truth."

"So, you were in on this, too?"

"I was. I kept it a secret just like the others told me," the Miko chided the man.

Overwhelmed with shock and denial, Kuwabara lowered his head. "How... could I have been so blind? No... Shorty is Yukina's brother?" _They all knew but me?_ He trembled, letting the truth finally sink in but, a part of him refused to accept it. "You all... kept this from me..."

"Hiei was the one who told us to keep silent on the matter around you," Kurama said. "He felt you should know only when the time was right."

"And looks like that time finally came," Minako sighed.

"It couldn't avoided," Makoto replied.

Cammy looked up at her sister. "Shouldn't we...?"

"No," Usagi answered for her Rei. "This is something Yukina and Hiei have to settle on their own."

"That's right," Rei said, holding the twins in her arms. _Houou, are we doing the right thing?_

'_Yes. As future Neo-Queen Serenity proclaimed, this is a matter that must be settled between siblings. You're giving them space.'_

"Hey, guys! Sorry we're late!" Another group of voices called out.

Everyone turned around as they saw Takato, Guilmon, the Tamers, and their digimon partners arrive. Yui ran up toward Himura and informed him about the newly born twins. Takato and Guilmon rushed through the crowd. They allowed the teen and his partner by. As Takato ran, he accidentally tripped over Guilmon's tail and fell face-first in front of Rei and Cammy.

"Ouch, are you ok?" Chibi-Usa asked as she knelt over, offering Takato a hand.

"Thanks, but I'll manage Chibi-Usa," Takato said while dusting himself off. He stood upright and noticed the babies in Rei's arms. "So, they're finally born."

Usagi clasped her hands and smiled. "Aren't they just cute?"

"Hard to believe I'm standing right here already a freshman in high school and you're already a mother of two."

"How time flies, huh?" Karin asked as she approached Takato. "Go on. I think Rei would allow you to touch her kids."

Rei opened up the towels, letting Takato and Guilmon be the next individuals to gaze upon the newborns. The teen walked over while tapping Ryuuhi's left hand. Guilmon sniffed Koori's head, attracted by the girl's sweet scent.

"They are cute, Takato. And they're asleep," Guilmon chuckled.

Takato nodded. "I know. Congratulations, Rei-san."

"Thanks, Takato-kun."

"Hey, where's Hiei? I want to send him my congrats?" Takato noticed the absence of the black-garb wearing demon.

Everyone, minus the Tamers, became awkwardly silent. Takato was befuddled by the silent treatment as Cammy spoke up for everyone.

"Well, you see... Takato..."

xxxxx

As both were in an isolated lobby area, Yukina and Hiei had space to themselves to discuss important matters. One regarding the truth behind their family bloodlines.

Hiei had no choice but to confess. There was no way out since Koori was revealed as a Koorime girl.

"Why did you keep it a secret, Hiei? Why...?" Yukina demanded, her eyes slowly filled with tears. "You kept the truth to yourself all this time. You forced me to search far and wide for my supposed brother... who you said might've died. Why put me through such hardship?"

"Yukina..."

"Please, Hiei. Let me speak... for once, I want to be the one to let it all out!" Yukina retorted, showing a frustrated side to her that was completely alien to Hiei. Alien to anyone really. The normally calm and sweet girl wasn't going to let anyone speak for her at this very moment. "You could have told me right there and then... but, you chose to avoid that. What are you afraid of?"

"..." Hiei tried to turn his head.

"Look at me, Hiei."

"Yukina, I only did this... as a means to protect you..."

"Protect me? From what?"

"When I found out you were taken in by that bastard Tarukane, I was relieved to know you were still alive. I thought I wouldn't find you again," he proclaimed while pulling out two Hiruseki stones.

Yukina gasped a bit, recognizing the stones.

"This is yours," Hiei said as he relinquished the Hiruseki that she let him borrow.

Taking the stone, Yukina pressed it against her chest. "...at the same time, I think some part of me has always known."

"What?"

"You said before you left for the Makai that I shouldn't put my hopes in finding a brother that could be possibly dead. Do you remember?"

"I do."

Yukina smiled as she put the necklace around her neck. "Right there, I answered: _I guess, that is the sort of advice a girl might get from her brother_. Right there and then... somehow, a part of me figured it out. I figured out that you are my brother, Hiei. It was that moment you lifted my spirits." She approached Hiei, grabbing his left sleeve. "Just let me clarify, I'm still kind of upset you didn't tell me from the start. But, after you assured me that my brother could possibly be dead, I can finally lift the weight off my shoulders and stop looking. Because, you... my brother... you're right here."

"Our mother is gone. That can't be changed, but we've started a new family."

"Yes, I know. Rei-san has given birth to twins. Twins just like us."

"Ryuuhi is the boy and Koori is the girl. They're Hina's grandchildren."

"And I'm their aunt. Hiei, would you allow me to be their loving aunt?"

"Would you allow me to be their father?"

Yukina nodded in approval. "Of course, you can. Let's help Rei-san raise them well. Let's show them the love we never received as kids."

Putting his Hiruseki necklace around his neck, Hiei sighed and let it all out. "Just one thing..."

"Yes?"

"Do you love Kuwabara?"

"I do. I just don't want you two... fighting. Can you at least do that for me?"

"Yes," Hiei conceded. "As foolish as he is, I can't deny you the right to be with the one you love."

"Thank you, _brother_," Yukina said as she fully embraced her brother.

Hiei folded his arms around Yukina, making Hina happy at last. The twins finally revealed their secret kinship. It was long overdue, but better late than never.

Kuwabara slightly poked his head as he watched the twins finished their sibling embrace. The man was relieved, knowing Yukina carried no grudge towards her brother.

_Good for you, Yukina. Shorty, looks like we're really going to be like brothers soon._ He thought, smiling like the goofball like usual.

"Hn. Did you forget that I could read you telepathically, fool?" Hiei didn't even turn his head.

"Eep!" Kuwabara freaked out.

Yusuke laughed out loud. "Nice try, doofus. Why don't you just go in there and give Hiei a brotherly hug?"

Hiei snorted. "I'm going to kill you both."

Overhearing the boys laughter, Rei smiled as Usagi and Takato wheeled her toward the lobby where the siblings were.

"DAMN! YEOUCH! THAT LITTLE RAT BIT MY FINGER!!" Minako's screams echoed from out of the corridor they left behind.

Usagi sweatdropped. "That son of yours is protective of his mommy."

"He bit poor Minako-san's finger," Takato couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now, now, don't bite people's fingers, Ryuuhi-chan," Rei giggled as she kissed her infant son's forehead. "_Oh Starry Night..._" She hummed one of her favorite songs she wrote as a teen, letting it serve as her babies' lullaby.

Once Hiei and Yukina stepped out of the lobby, they turned to see Rei holding the twins. The siblings approached the woman as Hiei scooped up both babies in his arms, putting his face close to theirs. Usagi, Rei, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Takato, and Yukina watched Hiei sharing his heartfelt moment with the newly born twins. Hiei officially became a father on this very day, which he will never forget for the rest of his long life.

-

"_**Well, I suppose it's my turn. Rei Hino here...**_"

"_**And Usagi Tsukino.**_"

"_**Guess you wanted to have a little say in this matter, Usagi?**_"

"_**Just that we're both proud mothers.**_"

"_**I'll say. Anyway, I've officially become a mother of two precious angels. Ryuuhi and Koori, both of them are half demons. Kinda ironic how a Miko and a demon forge a bond, allowing two newborns into this conflicted world. But, we'll do our best to ensure they grow up with a wonderful childhood. On the subject of my father, I'll allow him to see them if certain conditions are met. **_

_**What else is there to say? We're not a married couple. Personally, I want to keep it that way. Hiei deserves to be a free soul and without marriage to tie him down. Though, I consider Yukina my sister-in-law now. Cammy-chan has become an aunt. What does this mean for Yuuichirou? He's happy for me and has vowed to provide care for my kids being the uncle figure. Of course, I also have Cammy, Tyra, and Helena to help me care for the kids. **_

_**Usagi here gave birth to Chibi-Usa one month ago. She and Mamoru will be getting married in a month. We're all looking forward to that.**_"

"_**And you're all invited! Come one, come all!**_"

"_**Eh, you trying to bribe the viewers, Usagi?**_"

"_**No... I... wasn't.**_"

"_**As I was saying, the other Senshi have had their own relationships. Ami-chan and Vega remain together. Vega's really done a good job getting our once shy Ami-chan out of her shell. Good for her. Good for them. Mako-chan and Mako are getting married later in the year. Somewhere in November or December. We have plenty of time to prepare for their big day. Minako-chan and Rio have moved in together, sharing a condo with Kohana.**_

_**Haruka-san, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, and Hotaru-chan have been doing very well. They're still close like a family, probably faring better than most other families I know. Karin-chan's been busy leading the Kuiper Senshi. I've heard they've undergone rigorous training in the Time Gate dimension and have thwarted a few discrepancies across the time space, some dealing with dimensional pirates. Don't know the full details, but sounds like they've been busy. **_

_**Anyway, Karin-chan is still living with Setsuna-san and the others. She has it good. Taylor's still living with Mako-chan. Christina's moved in with Minako-chan as she shares the condo with her, Rio, and Kohana. Jami is still living with Ami and Dr. Mizuno. Helena and Tyra still live with me while helping me raise my kids. **_

_**Chibi-Usa stayed until August. She and the Sailor Quartet left for the future. Who knows when we'll be seeing them again.**_"

"_**I hope very soon.**_"

"_**You and me both, Usagi. Chibi-Usa really feels proud for leading her own Senshi team.**_"

"_**Yep, just like her mom.**_"

"_**You still have some ways before you become Neo-Queen Serenity. Then again, you two still write in basic Hiragana. I remember that letter she sent... she's just like you, Usagi!**_"

"_**...you didn't need to bring that up, Rei-chan.**_"

"_**Oh, ho, ho, I know, but still funny as hell. Oh, right. I digress again. But, I feel our days as active Senshi may be winding down, Usagi. I've been so impressed with the Kuiper Senshi. They're steadily improving. They'll be ready to evolve into their Eternal-level stages. Then, eventually even gain their Valkyrie forms. They're catching up quick.**_"

"_**I know. I think we're needed less. I mean there's no other bad guy to face now, right? We're done until the Crystal Tokyo age.**_"

"_**We can relax now. Besides if Chibi-Usa and the Quartet return again, we'll have less to worry about. We could retire if we wanted to. Ah, to enjoy the rest of our days as normal young women with families to care for.**_"

"_**Oh yeah.**_"

"_**But, of course... I doubt that'll last long. Who knows what could happen next. As Setsuna-san says: the future always involves uncertainty. It's better we be prepared, Usagi.**_"

"_**Right, Rei-chan!**_"

"_**See you again everyone. Even though this is the end of another chapter in our lives, the adventure has yet to end. This is Rei Hino, take care.**_"

"_**Usagi Tsukino. Love and kisses to you all!**_"

xxxxx

_**Meikai/Demon Priests' Main Lair/6:04 PM**_

Deep within a disclosed, castle-like chamber setting, three tall hooded figures stood behind three altars. On the side walls, there were lit torches, providing the only available light sources for a darkened room.

These three figures turned toward the front and noticed Karasu kneeling before them.

"Demon Priests, I've come to give a status report."

The middle figure, acting as the main figurehead, hissed, his voice sounded similar to a serpent's. "_**What do you have to report?**_"

"Spirit World is currently attempting to find an entryway into the Meikai."

"_**Humph, is that so? Then, let them.**_"

"Lord Long?" Karasu murmured, his eyes glowed red as he lifted his face. His body froze with terror as the main figurehead, Long, induced a terrifying gaze with yellowing, glowing eyes. _Such power. Even I still can't comprehend the power of the Demon Priests... too overwhelming. No wonder Enma banished these three away._

"_**Prince Koenma and his father, Enma, want to attempt to go to war with us? Let them. We'll be ready. But, even with their best resources, it will take them a few years at most to even reach this dimension. We have all the time in the world to prepare. Isn't that right, Kyo? I'm sure you can wait a little longer to see your beloved brother?**_"

Facing the opposite side of the chamber, the Priests saw a man wearing black armor, but his face was barely seen.

The armored man smiled evilly in response, letting the Demon Priests know that he was willing to wait.

"_**In due time, we'll overthrow the Spirit World. Once we have gathered the two other pieces to the ritual, we'll have all three Demon Stones and use them to revive our lord... the first Taiyoukai lord**_," Long continued to speak.

The taller hooded figure, on the left, added in a deepened tone. "_**Our lord, Arago... will be revived through the chosen vessel - the one to possess all three Demon Stones. Yes, not even Spirit World and Makai can stand up to the terror Lord Arago will bring forth.**_"

The shorter third hooded figure, on the right, answered. It was the voice of a mature woman. "_**Kiryu and the other Taiyoukai were merely pawns to test the strength of our enemies in the human world. The Spirit Detectives led by Yusuke Urameshi have improved, but I doubt it's enough to defeat us.**_"

"_**Patience, my friends. Their day will come. When it does, the Spirit and Human Worlds will fall. The Meikai will rise to prominence. In the name of Lord Arago...**_"

The Priests shouted in unison. "_**IN THE NAME OF LORD ARAGO! HAIL LORD ARAGO!**_" Their unified cries emanated throughout the chamber as their followers shouted in chorus. They all hailed the name of the first Taiyoukai lord.

Standing up, Karasu chuckled devilishly and removed his mask. He licked the sides of his face, smiling evilly. "Kurama. You and your friends have simply delayed the inevitable. The true nightmare will come sooner than you can think."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Sector 34593/Great Phoenixmon Mountain Range/Main Rajita Chamber/6:37 PM**_

Standing atop a white platform, a figure looked down at a massive gathering of hundreds of Rajita soldiers. There were many high-class and low-class soldiers standing together. Draconian Guardians, Foxzards, Bio-Vivians, Brutes, Winged Seekers, and other newly evolved Rajita species filled the chamber.

The figurehead, wearing a metal helmet and mask like the Shredder, was their new leader. This is the one Ghidorah had given life to before his untimely demise at the hands of Yami Houou.

Nagah stood by the leader's side. Her brief time as Rajita leader was over. She fulfilled her obligations and completed the new leaders' training.

"Lord Gamera," Nagah whispered, bowing her head. "I kindly step aside and allow you to take over."

"Thank you, Nagah. You've done your job well, but now it's time... for change," the new leader, Gamera, spoke in a low, menacing tone. As he raised his head, a dark green aura surrounded him as it instilled fear and admiration to all of his followers. Raising his right hand, Gamera bellowed out to his followers. "From this day forth, I will rule our people. As Ghidorah's heir, I will see to it that we destroy all who dare oppose us!"

"HAIL, LORD GAMERA!!"

Turning his head, Gamera watched as thirteen figures emerged out of a door behind him. The thirteen figures remained hidden behind the shadows, concealing their identities from the legions of soldiers.

"You will all be led by my thirteen generals. They've been selected out of a crop of hundreds, but these thirteen are my elite. Follow their orders as you would my own. Nagah will now serve as my chief advisor."

Bowing her head, Nagah complied. "Thank you, my lord."

"Let this be the dawning of a new era... the rise of the Neo-Rajita Empire. And most importantly... the fall of the Sailor Senshi and their allies."

With that, the hundreds of soldiers roared out in unison, their screams and chants filled the entire room.

Nagah watched as Gamera sat down in his throne. She turned away, sighing. _I've given all my power to Gamera. But, in the end... will it be worth it? Gamera, convince me you'll be different from your father. But... seeing you... I have my doubts._

"Nagah, you will continue to serve me well. Correct?" Gamera asked, his face hidden behind his metal helmet-mask.

"Yes, my lord."

The Neo-Rajita leader calmly smiled behind the mask, which concealed his face. "Good. Very, good. Commence the Rajita-Digimon Hybrid project."

xxxxx

_**Digital World/Underground Chamber in Demon's Castle/6:56 PM**_

Seated in his throne, Demon opened his eyes as a figure slowly emerged out of the ground.

"Madoudramon."

"Lord Demon, I've done more research on the whereabouts of the pieces."

"Yes?" Demon inquired, his tiny blue eyes narrowed darkly. "What do we know about the pieces?"

"There have been barriers placed over the pieces, but I'm conjuring up spells to nullify the defenses. However, it will require more time..."

"More time. You're always asking for more time. We've had plenty of time to capture the pieces by now..."

Madoudramon nodded. "Yes, but Huanglongmon and Granasmon themselves placed these barriers over the pieces. It won't be easy."

"Then, get on it. We can't afford to lose any more time."

"We will have the pieces. I can promise you that, Lord Demon."

As his eyes conveyed irritation, Demon was clearly getting impatient. "For your sake, Madoudramon, you better."

Turning away, Madoudramon dismissed himself from the room. Before teleporting out of the room, the dark warrior's face evidently conveyed pleasure. _When Lord Valmarmon is revived, you won't be the one barking orders anymore. 'Lord' Demon, you and the other despots of this world will be the ones bowing before Lord Valmarmon._

xxxxx

_**Unknown Location/7:00 PM**_

A shadowed figure sat on a crystallized throne. _"__**My love. Everything is falling into place just as we predicted. The Eight Taiyoukai lords have fallen in the early hours of All Saints Day in the sixth year of the new millennium.**__"_

Just then, the Prophet emerged out of the crystallized floor. The shadowed figures turned and faced him, recognizing his imminent presence. _"__**Then, all there is left is for us to wait until the third month of the ninth year of the new millennium.**__"_

The female figure stood up from her throne. She uttered a low chuckle, filled with pleasure. _"__**Good. Then, we have plenty of time, my love. In the meantime, we'll arrange a meeting with the new Neo-Rajita leader. We have much to discuss.**__"_

"_**The pieces have all been set. The Dawn of Chaos will come in 2009...**_" The Prophet announced.

xxxxx

_**Azabu-Juuban District/Juuban Second General Hospital/First Level Lobby/7:22 PM**_

Later that night, everyone who had not yet come to see the newly born twins arrived at the hospital. This included the Legendary Warriors, the Duelists, and the Chimeras.

Sitting outside, Yugi and Joey drank sodas and talked about this upstart kid at the Duel Academy, Jaden Yuki.

"Wow, so that kid you gave your Winged Kuriboh to... he's in Duel Academy with Max and Sam?"

As he nodded, Yugi reflected back to the day he bumped into Jaden. "From what I hear, he's showing promise. He's well on the way to becoming the next King of Games..."

xxxxx

_Domino City District/March 8, 2007/10:04 AM_

_While conversing on his cell phone, Yugi was chatting with Tea. Little did he realize, a young teenage boy with reddish brown hair came running straight at him. _

"_...right. I'll call you later, Tea. Take care," Yugi said as he hung up._

_Suddenly Yugi heard a whisper coming from his deck. "__**Kuri Kuri...**__"_

"_Watch your back! Gah....!"_

_The teenager bumped face-first into Yugi's chest, causing him to fall back on the pavement. The teenager dropped his Duel Disk while his cards scattered to the floor. Jaden frantically picked up his cards._

"_Sorry!"_

"_You're a duelist, aren't you?" Yugi asked the teen._

_Jaden turned and smiled at Yugi. "Yep, I'm going to try out at the Academy."_

"_Heh, you don't say," Yugi reached into the deck holster on his belt and pulled out a single card._

_The carefree teen picked up his belongings and answered. "Yeah." He put on a goofy smile, laughing like nothing happened. Then, just like that, he paused and recognized Yugi's face. "Hey... you're..."_

"_Why don't you take this?" The King of Games offered the card. "Something just tells me this belongs with you."_

_Jaden took it, awestruck by Yugi's presence. "Wow, for real?"_

"_Good luck," Yugi bid his farewell as he trailed off._

"_Hey, wait... I'll... I'll make you proud!" A modest Jaden bowed as Yugi walked off with a smile. "Thank you! I'll make you proud!"_

_Yugi stopped briefly to give Jaden a 'thumbs-up'. _

_Looking back at the card Yugi gave him, Jaden saw the Winged Kuriboh. Suddenly, he heard a low whisper coming out of nowhere. Jaden blinked and was confused. _

"_Huh...?" Jaden glanced around. "What was that? Ah! Uh, oh! The exam!" With that, he hurried off and put new card in his deck. "I can't be the next King of Games... if I'm late to the games!"_

xxxxx

_**Duelist Academy/Front of Main Academy Building/July 28, 2007/3:12 PM**_

Jaden Yuki opened his eyes, reflecting on the day he met Yugi Muto and received the Winged Kuriboh.

"Thank you, Yugi Muto," Jaden said earnestly. "I'll repay you someday with a duel, and then we'll see who the true King of Games really is. Just you wait and see..."

"Jaden! C'mon, there's a duel going on right now!" A short green-haired boy wearing a Slifer Red uniform called out.

Jaden, also wearing his Slifer Red garb, albeit with the red shirt unbuttoned, turned as he saw Syrus Truesdale. Accompanying Syrus were Max and Sam (in Ra Yellow uniforms), Bastion Misawa, Chumley Huffington, and Alexis Rhodes. They waited as Jaden ran up the stairs towards them.

Like the passionate duelist he truly was, Jaden's grin widened. "Right. Let's get our game on, guys!"

xxxxx

_**THE END**_

xxxxx

**A/N: **And that officially wraps up this movie fic. It was fun writing this story. I hope this movie fic is successful enough to warrant more movie fic stories based on the YuYuGiDigiMoon universe. What do you guys think?

Ahoy, on the subject of the third season. It will be aptly titled _**Dawn of Chaos**_. Will the third season be the last part in the series? The future is really uncertain. I can say it'll be the _last season_, but not the last story in the series. I've had so many ideas to come to mind that I really don't know how long this season will last. I believe will be greatly surpass _**Wrath of Pharaohmon**_ by a degree (chapter count wise). I have ideas to do a few mini-arcs and possibly spin-offs from this series. Some may see the light of day, others not so much. It depends on my work load and how much time I put into these fics.

Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. My beta and I apologize for these agonizing delays between each chapter. My Rajita, Kuiper Senshi, and Taiyoukai stories suffered tremendously due to constant delays. Granted, it was due to events beyond our control, but still... I'm not going to make you guys wait until 2020 until season 3 is done! Well, fear not. Beginning with _**Dawn of Chaos**_, updates will come at a faster and steadier update pace. What this means is you can start expecting 3 to 4 chapters a month. What a way to celebrate the forthcoming of a new year! With a quicker update schedule, I can get you guys through the story faster and hopefully to a certain point where I can slow down the update schedule (even I can't keep up a 3-4 chapters per month release schedule forever). How does this sound? Pretty neat deal, huh? =)

Beginning this coming Friday, I will update _**Dawn of Chaos**_. Thereafter, a new chapter will be posted every Fri/Sat until the unforeseen future.

The reason for the delays was because I was already writing chapters for the third season. I have 11 chapters (12th chapter still pending) completed so far. By the end of this month, I should have up to 13 chapters done. Just think, at least three to four months of fresh weekly chapters to look forward to! =)

Those last scenes indicate what you can expect forthcoming in _**Dawn of Chaos**_. New heroes, new villains, and the stakes will rise even higher! Furthermore, there'll plenty of surprises coming your way.

Anyway, time for another survey. But, it'll be the _**top 5**_. Pick out five or less in each category. I don't feel like making any of you think of 7. I'll be a little fair this time. =)

Top Male Characters:

Top Female Characters:

Top Digimon Characters:

Top Male/Female Villains:

Top Favorite New Characters:

Top Comedy Moments:

Top Sad/Angst Moments:

Top Battles:

Top Unexpected Twists:

Top Darkest/Scariest Moments:

Favorite Couplings:

Thoughts on upcoming third season:

Final thoughts on this fic:

I eliminated a few categories (like the duels. There were NO duels in this story. What's the point?)

Again, I wish to thank LazerWulf, Belletiger, and Ninetalesuk for their contributions. Their input and all of your support have kept this story from falling out of grace. I hope I can at least continue this series until I'm at least thirty (possibly sooner than that).

With that, this story is behind us. Next up: _**Dawn of Chaos**_.

Please read and review.

Take care and stay gold.


End file.
